


Future Shock

by megamatt09



Category: DCU, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Legion of Super Heroes - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harems, Lemon, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 40
Words: 225,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Legion of Super Heroes prepares to investigate one of history’s greatest mysteries. What in the world happened to Harry Potter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Auror's Log for 508-QWC9 for December 20th 2012, this is Harry Potter and this may be the last time you ever hear from me. If there is anyone out there to hear this, that is. The end of the world is near and it's not some Muggle bullshit mass hysteria event regarding what the Mayans said either. It's far more dire than that."

A fresh faced green eyed man stood in front of the recording device. He looked rather haggard, even though he had not aged a day past eighteen or nineteen years old. Regardless of that fact, his green eyes burned brightly in a vibrant manner.

"Those who haven't been killed due to the plague have gone feral," Harry reported. "If anyone sees this record, do not go into the Forbidden Zone. I have gone all over the world searching for a cure, a way to counteract this but I've found nothing. I've watched everyone perish, friends, enemies, complete strangers, and those who haven't perished. Who've actually been infected by the plague and survived? Their fate is far worse than that."

Harry placed his hand against the pillar that he stood next to. He was surrounded by what seemed to be mountains of books, as far as the eye could see.

"It's far worse than that," Harry repeated as he peered forward towards people, who may or may not be looking back at him sometime in the future. "For those who come along to find what might be my last log, if there are any survivors, anyone who hasn't been infected by the plague. I'll offer a short explanation in regards as to how this came to pass. There was once a wizard by the name of Tom Marvolo Riddle, the self-styled Lord Voldemort, who having returned to a physical body, used my blood for a ritual but the ritual was much more than what it seemed. It was a curse that affected every wizard, every witch in Europe, who ever picked up a wand. It was not obvious at first but over the years, the madness took over many people. I was only spared due to three artifacts that I acquired, that made me the Master of Death."

There was a sound of a tower crashing behind Harry, alongside a feral roar. He knew that they were getting closer so he started talking more quickly.

"This is far worse than any zombie apocalypse," Harry stated in a low whisper as he heard a humming off in the distance. "If I don't make it, hopefully another will rise because this could spread out into the Muggle World. I've drawn up several runes, that will hopefully seal the survivors in a single area, the area in question being what was once a prominent magical school."

Harry offered a twisted smile at that, as if he was remembering some private joke.

"We're going to need bait for the trap," Harry said, edging back when there was a feral growl in the background.

"You don't have to do this," Another, this time female voice commented from the shadows, although she could not be seen, merely heard.

"I have no choice, it's my blood that's tied into the curse. Trust me, it will be okay. There will be a tomorrow," Harry argued, reaching over to take her hand from where it rested in the shadows, he squeezed it firmly, and she inclined her head with a nod at his word. She understood what had to be done, that didn't necessarily mean that she had to really like it.

Shifting the hold she had on his hand, she intertwined their fingers then clasped his hand firmly. The image started to flicker and got grainy. There were sounds of what appeared to be a struggle in the background, something crashing through, and everything went black.

"They call it the Forbidden Zone," One of the voices stated in a hushed tone when they were certain that the images had ceased playing.

"We know! You've only told us about a million times!"

"But what happened to this Harry Potter?" Another voice asked, with an equally hushed tone to her voice.

A third voice offered her own unique perspective. "History…is pretty vague about this, he's an interesting young man, but history is extremely vague about him. The few historical scraps we've been able to piece together indicate his most epic battles, his defining moments, have been mostly been hidden from view. There are books about him but for years, they were considered to be a work of fiction and half of it may be nothing more than the deluded ramblings of a mad woman with extremely poor writing skills. But there is enough truth to what's written for us to get a vague picture."

"It's not like Kal-El, were there is documented evidence of his deeds and we know for a fact he existed. If it wasn't for this recording, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, The Last Wand Waver, The Master of Death, The Unwritten Hero,….."

"How many bloody titles does he have anyway?"

"Quite a few actually. I was just naming some of his more prominent ones, but this recording….it's documented proof that Harry Potter existed. It cold hard photographic evidence, something that's lasted through time," She stated in an excited voice.

"Indy! You're such a nerd sometimes."

"Hey! I'm merely trying to learn about some of the more unappreciated heroes throughout history," The girl offered from where she stood in the shadows, her face completely hidden. "You see, some might consider him to be like Clark, but he's very different from Clark."

"Yes, he's very different, as in we don't have an entire wing devoted to him on the third floor," Another member of the group said, her voice rising in excitement. "The Legion of Super Heroes was founded…."

"By three alien nerds to be a glorified fan club for Superman! I know," The girl known as Indy commented with a grin.

"HEY!"

"Oh come on! It's accurate and you know it," She piped in and there really was no disputing it. "Although he was a one woman man."

"Yes and her initials were LL," One of the members of the Legion chimed in.

Indy spoke once again without missing a beat. "You do realize that could really refer to about twenty eight different people right?"

"Or more."

"Nope, it's twenty eight, I got really bored one day and actually counted them out," She stated with a cheeky little smirk on her face. "So Imra…."

There was a loud sonic boom, which heralded the telltale sign of time travel that left what she was going to say lost to the annals of time.

"We have a guest, pretty much exactly with when the history books said she was going to leave, so the time space influx matrix lines up properly," Indy stated as she scrambled to greet the person on the other side of the gates.

The girl flew head over heels out of the portal and landed with a huge crash. She grimaced as she scrambled up to her feet. She had long blonde hair that flowed down past her shoulders. Her blue eyes were a pair of simmering bright sapphires, with intensity and passion dancing in them. She was wearing a white top that wrapped tightly around her magnificent bust and she had a black skirt that showcased her alluring legs that stretched on for miles. She completed the outfit with a pair of black high heel boots.

"Those landings get easier with time, trust me, I know," Indy stated as she walked forward, her hood still over her face to obscure it. "Hello, Kara, welcome to the 31st century!"

* * *

**Chapter One: Message In a Bottle Part One: SOS.**

Twenty three year old Kara Zor-El took a moment to shake the cobwebs from her head after she landed. She recalled putting the Legion ring on that sent her here to the future. She really had nothing left to accomplish on Earth, now that Kal-El was ready to complete his destiny. If she wasn't sure of it, she wouldn't have left, no matter what Jor-El told her.

Still, she knew that her cousin would eclipse pretty much everything that she accomplished in her short time on Earth or even on Krypton. Despite being older and in some respects more powerful than him, Kara always would be in his shadow as long as she lingered in the past.

She turned around slowly, to see that she was standing in the shadow of a large statue of her cousin. Blinking, she looked at it again, starting at the feet her eyes trailed their way upwards as she took it all in. It was larger than life, and well crafted, but there was one thing that stood out in Kara's mind and she couldn't wrap her head around it.

"Why! In the great name of fucking RAO! Is Kal-El wearing his underwear on the outside of his clothes!?"

There was much snickering from the Legion girls around her after hearing those words and Indy was the one that decided to chime in.

"That's one of the….many interpretations of Clark's costume, although that is one of the more absurd ones, yes," She offered with a smile.

Kara stopped as recognition dawned upon her. "Chloe, is that you?"

Indy paused. "Technically."

"What do you mean technically?" Kara asked.

"I'm surprised you remembered me actually, because Clark certainly doesn't, and neither does history," Indy or Chloe, rather stated. "They remember Kal-El, obviously, kind of hard to forget him. They remember Lois Lane, again, really hard to forget her, even after what happened. They remember Lana, she's kind of infamous for her own reasons but that's neither here nor there. And they remember Jimmy…the younger Jimmy….little Jimmy."

"Right," Kara commented with a nod of her head.

"She wasn't on world during the mind wipe, she was searching for Kandor," One of the other members of the Legion reminded her.

"Oh! Yes! That's correct, I'd almost forgotten," Chloe stated as she leaned back and Kara caught sight of something interesting.

"Chloe, your eyes…."

"I know, it's a side effect, in fact, it's the entire reason why I was brought to the future, and it's why requested Clark's mind to be wiped, because, I knew he'd go through another one of his guilt trips and that's not fun for anyone to be around. Ever," Chloe said, but then she shook her head when she realized she was rambling.

The woman's short blonde hair framed her face, her skin was also a slightly darker shade than Kara recalled. Her eyes were the most striking feature that Kara noticed, they were a vibrant shade of violet.

"Compliments of your old friend Milton Fine, You know? Brainiac," Chloe commented lightly. "He tried to do the body jacking thing. Complete with hentai action…."

"Yes, of all the things he picked up from humans, why did it have to be tentacles?" Kara asked as she shook her head and shuddered in disgust.

The third blonde in the room remained silent. She had long flowing blonde hair that shined in the moonlight and blue eyes. She was dressed in a skin tight white body suit that clung to every single curve of her body. Her breasts were rather healthy looking at about a D-Cup and her long legs stretched for miles. A healthy, fit ass that was an enticing sight for anyone that saw her from behind.

"Imra, it's good to see you again, we met briefly," Kara said as she locked eyes with the blonde from Saturn's moon, Titan, known as Saturn Girl.

"Yes, it's good to have you here, Kara," Imra stated as she pulled her into a tight hug. "We've been waiting for you to show up for a long time. History says that you left the 21st century to go a thousand years into the future, and history also says that Kal-El took the final step shortly after you departed to became the hero that he was believed to be."

"Took him long enough. I swear! That was dragged out to the point of frustration, like they were trying to fill ten seasons or something, but I guess that's in the past," Chloe commented and she looked at Kara, who'd wandered into the next room while she was rambling, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Kara was caught off guard by the visual of the handsome young man with vibrant green eyes, like glowing emeralds. The picture was a bit faded and worn, almost looking like it was an oddity. Never the less he had messy black hair and a faded lightning bolt scar, along with muscular features. He looked quite delicious.

"So! Which planet is he from?" Kara asked as she eyed him with interest, her super powered hormones getting the better of her.

"He's from Earth, we think," Imra commented as she took a good long look at him as well, appreciating the rarity that was a Harry Potter photo, while she didn't chronicle his exploits as obsessively as Chloe did, she did appreciate his accomplishments.

"No fucking way!" Kara exclaimed.

Chloe looked at Kara with a smile, appreciating that Clark would likely have had a stroke if he would have heard her usage of colorful language. "Yes, fucking way."

Kara looked absolutely skeptical. "No! They don't make them like that on Earth, sure some of them look pretty...okay...but nothing like this."

"Well, they must have put all of their effort into making this one then," Imra suggested with a dry chuckle.

Kara could not tear her eyes off of his face but she did pride herself on having some degree of self control.

"What happened to him?" Kara wondered, curiosity having gotten the better of her.

"Don't know, I'm trying to conduct an investigation, Harry Potter is one of history's greatest mysteries," Chloe told the blonde Kryptonian.

"Because, you need a hobby," Imra added with a smile at her.

"Oh yes! Because trying to chronicle lost and obscure parts of history is just a hobby," Chloe stated with a biting sarcastic tone to her voice.

"Plus! There's this slight chance, a theory you've gotten into your head, that he still might be out there," Imra added to her.

"He might be," Chloe admitted with a shrug.

"So, regarding your possession…."

"It took me a long time to control my powers, but I'm good now, in fact, I might be one of the most useful members of the team," Chloe stated as she looked at the scraps of data she uncovered on the Last Wand Waver. "Indigo really wasn't that bad, she was just corrupted by Zod. We merged once the Legion fixed the corruption, it was a really advanced computer virus that bent her to his well and made her a him."

' _Typical Zod,_ _making other men kneel before him,'_ Kara thought as she prepared to get introduced to the other members of the Legion that were in the house but not before sneaking one last look at the gorgeous man in front of her.

"So, he's a human?"

"Well, kind of," Chloe offered with a shrug. "You see, Homo-Magi, they're similar to humans but not really."

"So he's a magical user!" Kara exclaimed in an excited voice.

"Yes, but they were closer to Kryptonians than humans, or at least this one was," Chloe offered as she clicked through the data.

"His green eyes! I swear I've seen eyes like that before, they're most certainly not human," Kara persisted.

Chloe smiled, amused at Kara's excitement, which was infectious.

"They say he gets them from his mother, Lily Potter, maiden name Evans, although she's the only one in her entire bloodline that had eyes like that, she was easy enough to trace," Chloe informed Kara. "There's a theory that she was adopted but there's no concrete proof."

Kara found this fascinating, then again, she found history as a whole fascinating. Her aunt Lara helped chronicle history, something that was frowned on by the Council, who wished to create their own history. She was a great historian and doctor as well, although she stood in the shadow of her more famous husband.

* * *

"So all is quiet on the western front?" Chloe asked as she turned to Irma. The group of three blondes were sitting around, they would be joined by the others shortly.

"More or less, yes," Imra agreed. There were days like this, where the Legion did not do anything but there were days where they could not catch their own breath.

Kara sat back and waited for the others to join them. If she was perfectly honest, she did not really mind the fact that there was not that much to do. In fact, the blonde's smile got even brighter at the fact that she escaped the madness that the past sometimes was.

"So, did you get a chance to take a look at some of the records?" Imra asked Kara.

"Yeah a few….so about Kal…."

"He sacrificed his life to save many, hundreds of years ago but he did live a good long life, that much history tells us," Chloe told her somberly. "He outlived many of his friends and I think that if I knew him well at all and I did, there was a part of him that was glad he was able to move on to the great beyond."

"Yes, I'm sure that he was," Kara stated. Kal's problem was that it took him a while to embrace both sides of himself. Kara thought that there needed to be a balance. There was his Kryptonian side and the side of him that was raised Human, embracing one side too far than the other, would almost be just as bad as refusing to embrace it at all.

A striking girl with midnight black hair entered the room. She had bright blue eyes and high cheek bones, along with rosy lips. She was wearing a white outfit that once again clung to her body, showcasing her ample breasts. They weren't as big as the three blondes in the room, but still a respectable size. Her ass was heart shaped and she had long striking legs. She had a look of innocence that was also combined with a look of mischievousness.

"Kara, this is Tinya Wazzoo…this is…."

"Oh! You're Superman's cousin!" Tinya stated in an excited tone as she nearly knocked over several things on the table.

Imra's telekinesis kept them from crashing on the floor.

Kara frowned. "Actually, given that I'm older, he would technically be my cousin."

"Right! I didn't mean to offend you, sorry, sorry, sorry," Tinya stammered as she felt flushed due to her embarrassment.

Kara gave her a "fine, it's really okay, I'm not offended" type of look.

"Where are Luornu, Nuru, and Salu?" Chloe asked curiously, wondering where the other three important female Legion members had gone off to. The men were on a mission she knew that much, it was an area of the galaxy that made females sick and increasingly moody, hence why none went with the guys on that particular mission.

"They're downstairs, but I just noticed something, there's an SOS! You've got to see this! Seriously you won't believe it!" Tinya told them as she bounced up and down, not realizing what that did to her body. She acted like she inhaled a truck load of sugar.

"Easy, before you phase through the floor," Imra commented, after briefly pausing to watch her bounce up and down, after all it was doing wonderful things to her breasts, and Tinya nodded at her words.

"Okay! calm down! I'm being really calm!" Tinya stated as she was merely left with a nervous eye twitch.

"Is she like…."

"No, she just has a lot to live up to, with who her mother is," Chloe whispered to Kara and she nodded. She was no stranger of living up to her family members. Her asshole of a father was a scientist, although not on the level of Jor-El, which is probably why he was an asshole. Her mother on the other hand was a brilliant scientist that might have been smarter than Jor-El, although her achievements had not been given the proper credit they deserved by the Council.

Kara looked over a portable computer she held in her hand, about the only thing that she salvaged from her old life on Krypton that she had on her, with her ship being destroyed.

"We have an SOS!" a voice yelled.

"Where is it coming from?" Kara asked, she was now excited because she wanted to go on a mission.

"It's coming from the Forbidden Zone."

Kara saw the looks on the faces of everyone in the room and those were the types of looks that were reserved for those being sentenced to the Phantom Zone without a chance of parole.

* * *

"So when do you think they sent out the SOS?" Kara asked curiously.

"Well, given the nature of time and space, it could have been anywhere from ten seconds ago to hundreds of years ago, the world as you know it has changed," Imra stated.

Kara smiled, she was curious to see what the Earth of the future looked like and she had a feeling that it was very different.

"Superman left the door open for Earth to accept aliens of different species and Earth finally entered the galactic order, although there were some hostilities towards that. Both from humans and other species, who said humans were barbaric and backwater," Imra explained. "Then, there are those who wish to destroy all aliens, wanting to have Earth strictly for humans. Of course, depending on what system of beliefs that you have, humans had to come from somewhere in the first place and Earth was colonized by aliens that evolved or devolved into humans a long time ago. Then again, the previous inhabitants of the planet prior could have been wiped out by an alien invasion that left the entire planet frozen for centuries."

Kara found all of this fascinating.

"Are you sure that this SOS came from the Forbidden Zone?"

"If someone is trapped there. We have to rescue them before the occupants find them," Imra said lightly as she turned her head around and the humming escalated even more from where she sat.

Kara decided to ask a question that had been on her mind. "What is the Forbidden Zone?"

"Well, it used to be the European Union. Now, it's an area of Earth that is forbidden for all species, alien and human, to even step one foot into," Chloe explained to her over a comm unit as she continued her job as Mission Support from HQ, while Tinya, Imra, and Kara made their way to Earth. "Although now they're mostly hanging around a small part of it, around where Scotland used to be or around that area."

"Funnily enough, I did figure that much out," Kara said blandly as she shook her head. "But…."

"The Forbidden Zone is occupied by the last survivors of a lesser group of Homo-Magi who could only perform magic with the aid of a wand, if you can call them survivors," Chloe stated. "Harry Potter sealed them off from the rest of the world, but naturally magic has flaws just like any science. In fact, some might say that magic is science…."

"...That we don't understand yet," Kara concluded, recalling the lecture her mother gave her when she was little.

"Forbidden Zone ETA is three minutes," Imra told them from the pilot seat.

"Right, we're good to go on this end of things," Chloe concluded as she waited, her hands folded over each other nervously. She stood in the center of several holographic interface screens that floated in the air surrounding her, each one feeding her a constant stream of information.

"So what happened?" Kara asked, not wanting to know but at the same they, she wanted to know.

"Anyway! Half of them were infected and descended into madness quickly, becoming feral and unfeeling, they would be called monsters in some respects, I suppose," Chloe admitted to the group. "I'm sure the others would have descended into madness as well, but they were overwhelmed by the first wave of those who had been infected by the plague. They hungered for the one thing that they couldn't have now, since it had been burned out of them."

"Magic," Imra picked up. "They wanted to harvest the organs of those who were still whole and then they consumed them."

Kara pulled a disgusted face at the thought. "That's repulsive."

"It gets worse. They found out that there is a small amount of magic in all living sentient creatures, although for most it's such a miniscule amount that they can't perform it. Homo-Magi at one point only made up less than one percent of Earth's population," Chloe explained. "So they started to hunt Mundanes….that is non-magical users, they called them Muggles though, stupid fucking name that it is. Entire villages were consumed before Harry Potter sealed them in the Forbidden Zone. I don't know how they explained it, most of these records were lost to time."

"And…they must have perished by now, given that their food supply has dried up, right?" Kara asked.

"Provided they didn't turn on each other in a fit of feral rage," Imra added as she guided them to their destination.

They were hovering over what appeared to be a village, although it was obvious that no one had stepped foot in here for hundreds upon hundreds of years.

"Hogsmeade Village, it's right at the center of the Forbidden Zone. No one's probably been here for hundreds of years since it's still mostly sealed off to the rest of the world," Chloe added.

"Right, thanks for the exposition," Imra stated dryly, as she picked up thoughts that were twisted, demonic and ravenous with hunger.

"Just explaining things to the newbie here," Chloe offered.

There was a dark shape that popped out from behind a shack and jumped at the ship. The face was gaunt, waxy, it's teeth were crooked and rotting.

"They should not have been able to see us!" Tinya yelled but Imra shook her head.

More of them popped out of the ground, like rodents smelling a meal and they dove right at the ship.

A mysterious energy caused the ship to veer off course. There was something strange in this place.

"We have some live ones here!" one of the hooded figures growled.

"Good! I'm starving!"

"We're going to crash right into the center of the Forbidden Zone!" Imra warned them as the ship bucked wildly, seeming to be completely out of her control, somehow, someway, they'd done enough damage to the ship that it effect the flight controls. The infected still seemed to be swarming around it. However, they hadn't strayed far into Hogsmeade village.

"Your SOS….."

"Wait! Don't tell me! It's coming right from the center of the Forbidden Zone?" Kara ask, exasperation in her voice no matter how calm she tried to keep herself.

"Actually! It's deep underneath the center of the Forbidden Zone, it's very odd," Chloe said.

"Indigo! Just….just...try and isolate a more accurate location, and….."

They were firing on the ship with what appeared to be scavenged weapons and there was something in the air that was causing the controls to behave quite sluggishly.

Kara saw out of the corner of her eye what once might have been paintings but they appeared to be chewed on, at least judging from the teeth marks on the canvas.

Imra steered the ship, she was trying to crash into the nearby lake, which would be the safest landing zone. She flew right past the forest, where there were a few carcasses of what appeared to be a mythological creature known as a centaur.

She crashed the ship into the lake, where the skeletal remains of Merpeople rested.

In hindsight, that landing could have been a bit better. She heard the strangled voices at the edge of the lake, low, gravely, and feral.

"Come on! Pretty! Come out of the ship!"

* * *

Imra groaned in frustration, she supposed that pretty much any landing that they could have walked away from might have been considered to be a good landing but she, Tinya, and Kara were rocked by the impact.

"Well, we were able to crash through the lake. We're underwater now though, so that's wonderful," Imra stated as she saw a glowing light in the distance.

"Which means that you're actually closer to the SOS signal," Chloe told them in a slightly garbled voice, although they understood enough of what she said.

"I'm surprised that any of the electronics managed to survive coming into contact with this place. Our ship barely just held up," Imra commented and looking up she saw the hideous creatures circling them from above. "Oh! That's bloody great!"

"We just got to find a way out of here," Kara said soothingly to the other blonde as she looked around. "Do we have anything on this ship that could blast them?"

"Yes, but good luck at getting the weapons to work under these conditions," Imra replied as she clenched her fist in frustration.

Kara sighed, there was a huge part of her that was afraid of that but she could hear the thumping on the side of the vessel.

"We're going to have to try though," Imra added, as she tried to get into the computer systems, although they were partially fried. It was a small miracle that their ship did not bust apart in an explosion yet.

"It's right on the other side of the wall where you are, do you see it?" Chloe asked.

Tinya answered that question, biting down on her lip nervously. "I don't see much of anything…only a small carving of a snake on that wall, you guys see it too right?"

"You should see it, there's something alive on the other side," Kara stated as she focused her super hearing and she could only make something out.

"Living or living dead?" Tinya asked as she saw the hideous face of one of the survivors of the Forbidden Zone on the other side of the window. She scooted back as she wondered what they were going to do.

Imra paused. "I don't know, but all these thought patterns, it's making it kind of difficult to concentrate all things considered."

"I understand," Kara said with a frown as she saw the group of infected. "They backed off from the exhaust when they went out for us, I don't think that they like fire."

"Well, that's…."

"Heat vision, obviously," Kara told them as if this was elementary and placed her hand upon the latch to open the ship.

"Here, we'll use these to defend ourselves," Imra stated as she handed Tinya a grenade. "They blow up in a huge fireball, it might damage the ship but….the ship's the least of our concerns right now."

Kara stood, doing something either extremely brave or brazenly stupid. She had no idea what it was going to be classified as.

"Come out my pretty! Come out! Come out! Wherever you are!" One of the voices cooed with a ravenous tone to it's voice and Kara knew that she had to keep things together. The blonde held her head up high and prepared for the moment of truth, as she, Imra, and Tinya adjusted their breathing apparatuses.

Kara's eyes glowed, and she shot a beam of heat out from the ship's exit.

The crazed survivors of the Forgotten Zone scattered. Imra and Tinya followed her, the three girls swimming for the exit.

' _Zombies! Right on our asses,'_ Imra thought as she paused to use a telekinetic shield which stalled them, at least for a couple minutes.

They hit a wall, quite literally and Kara grabbed onto it, trying to use her super strength to break the entrance open, even though there was no door.

' _Rao damn it! What did they seal this with?'_ Kara thought as she kicked the head of something that was literally nipping at her heals. She could have sworn that she saw someone's head exploding when it made contact her foot but it was hard to feel sympathy for something that was already more or less dead and she wanted to get inside before it was too late.

She busted open the entrance as Imra and Tinya threw the grenades expertly over their shoulders. The water started to boil and caused the zombies to stagger back.

"Hurry!" Kara shouted as the two girls flew through the door.

They hurried and Kara grabbed onto the doors, forcing them back together, then welding them shut with heat vision.

There was a loud thumping from above.

"Well, that's wonderful! Now we're locked in!" Kara snapped.

"Yes, not one of our more successfully missions," Imra admitted crossly as she heard the thumping of a series of rocks bouncing off of the exit. The blonde shifted nervously and she looked over her shoulder. "So now what…."

"That should hold," Kara said.

"Look! It's another one of those log things that Indy had earlier!" Tinya stated as she pointed excitedly towards it.

Kara reached forward, wondering what would happen if she touched it. The three dimensional image of Harry Potter appeared. His green eyes looked very blood shot and he looked like he had been working hard.

"Auror's Log for 510-QWC12 for December 23rd 2012, this is Harry Potter and we're heading to the distant past for a rare item that will hopefully stop the curse from overtaking everyone in the world. I've come to the conclusion that we can't hold them in the castle forever," Harry stated to anyone who could hear his voice. "If you received my SOS. That means that the wards around Hogwarts are failing and I have failed my mission, which mean that it has been truly lost to time."

The group kept their eyes locked firmly onto the young wizard and waited patiently for what he was going to say next.

"They will not rest until they consume every single sentient creature on Earth and steal whatever lingering magical energy that rests within them, for magic is nature, and it flows within all of us. Although, only those who have the strongest concentration of magic are able to perform spellwork," Harry explained tensely. "The term Muggleborn is the biggest lie that the universe has ever seen and there is not a single creature on Earth who is completely devoid of magic. Which would give my Uncle a stroke, if he hadn't died of a massive heart attack due to his being clogged with more fat than a fry cooker already."

Kara saw that there were mostly decomposed remains of what appeared to be a very large snake.

"It's a Basilisk," Imra commented.

"Legend states that Harry Potter slayed this mighty snake when he was twelve years old," Tinya added, she had heard the story from Chloe so many times that she could recite it to the very last period.

"How do we get out?" Kara whispered.

"You don't, you need to find a way to finish Harry Potter's work, before it's too late."

A gaunt man who looked to have a permanently solemn expression on his face showed up. He looked like nothing could make him happy. He was a sickly white and he gave off an air of not being happy about anything.

"Who are you?" Imra demanded. He appeared to be a spirit of some sort, although half of the one he once was.

"I was once a poltergeist named Peeves, I am nothing now," He said in a solemn voice. "I was one of the lucky ones, once their live prey dried up, once they consumed every last magical creature around the Hogwarts ground, they turned to the world of spirits. Given the leader of the group was known for her obsessive ability to research, she found a way to do it, to drain the magical power from ghosts, to consume them. I was once vibrant and full of life but I've been reduced to nothing but tears."

The shell of a poltergeist broke into a depressed round of tears.

"It's all so awful, Myrtle, Nick, the Baron, Lady Helena, all of them, consumed to satisfy their hunger, but their never satisfied, never full. This is the only magic left that they haven't been able to consume," The shell sobbed with a somber look dancing in his eyes and he inclined his head towards the Basilisk

' _Good! Bait for a trap,'_ Imra thought. She realized that they completely lost their connection with Chloe, who was likely freaking out something fierce about now.

"And then there is what's behind this chamber wall, not even Lord Voldemort passed beyond that door and I'm certain he tried," The shell stated as he looked on the verge of bursting out into tears once more. Life was so miserable and meaningless, there was no enjoyment in it.

If he could, he would slit his own wrists.

Kara held her ear to the door and then stepped back, using her X-Ray vision to peer behind it. She managed to see that there was something behind this wall, although the enchantments prevented her from looking for too long.

The inscription was Kryptonian and Kara decided to say the words etched on the wall in her native tongue.

"Hope never dies,"Kara stated in Kryptonian and the walls cracked open to reveal a room.

She saw him there, submerged in what appeared block of ice. It was Harry Potter, in stasis, frozen in the ice and she could still hear a heartbeat. She saw a few magical artifacts, wondering if any of them could help them.

Then she spotted another figure also encased in the ice, wrapped securely in his arms and that blew her mind.

**To Be Continued in the Next Chapter.**


	2. Message in a Bottle Part Two

**Chapter Two: Message In a Bottle Part Two: The Forbidden Zone.**

Kara did not have much time to be surprised, in fact, she could still hear the thumping from outside the door.

"Are they trying to bust in?" Imra asked with a frown as turned to question the rather pathetic shell of a Poltergeist.

"Yes, they try, they know that there is magic in here and every few days, they try to find their way inside," The shell stated briskly and he looked as if he was uncaring whether or not the people on the other side succeeded. To him, life lacked meaning.

"But!….It's really him! Encased in the ice and it's…."

"We know! But he can't very well help us if he's a human Popsicle," Imra snapped at Tinya and in return she gave the blonde a cross look indicating that she knew that.

"Yeah! I know but…."

"Breaking him out here and now wouldn't be a good idea. The shock might be not so good for his body or mental state, depending on how long he has been in stasis," Kara commented without taking a breath. The twenty three year old blonde Kryptonian looked at the second figure in the ice, it was almost like looking into a funhouse mirror from the past.

"Look alive, both of you," Imra warned them, she thought that they were trapped here with nowhere else to go.

"If there's a crack, anything, they can get through, this chamber has to be sealed tighter than anything else," The shell commented, although he looked extremely uncaring about the fact and his solemn voice did not show any emotion whatsoever. "So I would suggest that you find a way out of here…."

"I think we might, but….you do realize that if he put them in here, they're going to be pretty pissed at him," Kara said, nervously biting down on her bottom lip.

"Yeah, that thought did cross my mind," Chloe told them in a faint but thankfully audible voice.

"Nice of you join us Indigo, we've got a problem…."

"You crashed into the Forbidden Zone, with no way out, yeah, that's the definition of a problem," Chloe replied without taking a breath. There was no time to take one.

"I could fly us out of here," Kara suggested, almost slapping herself for not thinking of the extremely obvious answer sooner.

"No, that might the best idea, the hyper gravity fields around the school prevent anyone from leaving by the air, otherwise the creatures would have used a broomstick to escape," The shell offered as he looked above them. "Providing of course they didn't eat it already to consume the magic in them like they did everything else."

Kara heard the thumping getting louder and much more frantic, there had to be a way out.

"Time is not on our side….that's it, time, of course, if there's….the Legion Rings!" Kara yelled to them.

"I beg your pardon?" Imra asked as she raised an eyebrow and Kara launched into an explanation.

"Well the Legion Rings blast us to any point in time, so why don't we go to a time where the Forbidden Zone wasn't here?"

Chloe was the one to field that question. "It sounds like a sound strategy, but given the nature of the magic in the area and how it's grown hostile, you could rip a hole through time and space and collapse everything around us."

Kara threw her head back and sighed, so far two of her brilliant and quite obvious ideas have been shot down. She was not having a good day but they would all be having an even worse day if those monsters got inside.

"Come out and play, we'd love to have you all for dinner!"

"Hey! I got first dibs…."

"No! I get first dibs…."

"Lovely, they're fighting over dinner," Imra stated dryly as she heard both their voices, as well as the harsh and malicious thoughts that were coming from them. It led her to having quite the headache, almost like someone was trying to split her skull open with a spike.

"If Harry Potter was here, well as here moving around and not frozen, I'm sure he could…."

"Maybe he did," Kara stated as she rummaged through the artifacts on the floor. "One of these items might be the key to defeating those things."

"Well, if…."

"Yeah I know! Another lame idea, but you know what's another lame idea?" Kara asked in a faux innocent voice before she snapped. "GETTING EATEN!"

Imra and Tinya blinked at her outrage and there was a seconds pause before they nodded. It was really hard to argue with a statement like that.

"Let's see…some really gaudy sword, no, no, no….Yes! We might have something that could get us out of here, let's see, if the inscription says….Ah yes! A Portus Transporter!" Kara offered in triumph as she read its inscription. "Able to transport anyone, anywhere, no matter what the circumstances."

"And you know this how…."

"It's written on the bottom in Ancient Kryptonian, do you know how to read or write it?" Kara offered as she threw her head back with a sigh.

Imra's response was short, sweet, and very much to the point. "No, I can't say that I do...but….we need to get out of here and apparently that's our only ticket."

"Providing it works," Kara stated as she heard the thumping get louder and she could have sworn that she saw a rotting hand reach in for them through the walls.

"It's got to work but….what about them?" Tinya asked as she looked towards Harry Potter and his companion.

Kara looked towards them and she made a split decision, she just hoped that she wouldn't regret it later. "Yeah….we better take them with us, to see if we can do anything to help them."

"Is that such a good idea?" Chloe asked in a nervous voice.

Kara paused for a moment blinking in confusion, before she responded. "What do you mean?"

Chloe was only all too happy to inform her of what she was thinking. "Well, what if the reason why he encased himself in ice was to protect himself after he got infected, or to keep himself from infecting others. Or it could be a trap?"

"If it's a trap, we'll deal with it, but we can't leave him down here alone. Besides, if it is the real deal, it's a chance to meet a living legend, and I'm sure you'd jump on him….jump on a chance at meeting him," Kara stated as she corrected the Freudian slip she made.

Chloe was going to ignore the implied implication.

"Plus, it would be a lot more pleasant dealing with only two of them, than a couple hundred," Imra stated, although that was more of a ballpark figure. She watched Kara look at the device in her hand and the question of what a Kryptonian device was doing here was something that could stand to be debated later. But, it was well known that Kryptonians had visited Earth many times before Kal-El even arrived.

"Destination?" the device questioned and Kara did a dance in triumph upon hearing those words, it worked.

"Transport for the five of us! Out of here, back to the Legion Headquarters, and do it NOW!"

No sooner did they transport off with the two iced heroes in tow, did the infected break through into the room and dive at the small bit of Basilisk skin like it was an all you eat buffet, fighting over the scraps. The shell of a poltergeist stood there, unblinking, uncaring.

* * *

"Well, we've opened up the can of worms to end all cans of worms," Chloe concluded with a sigh, she wondered how things could get this bad. Actually, she wondered if the situation could get much worse given what happened.

"They've gotten the taste of us or the scent of us, but surely…."

"Could they reach us? No, not likely," Chloe admitted as she shook her head with a sigh and she continued to cycle through everything. "The Forbidden Zone was just that, completely Forbidden and well…"

"Are you saying that we shouldn't have investigated that distress signal?" Kara asked her and Chloe shook her head in the negative.

"I'm not saying that at all! But we have opened up the Pandora's Box to end all Pandora's boxes," Chloe concluded as she tried to assess the damage, but there was no end to the frustration she was currently experiencing.

"Yes, we got that the first time you told us," Kara stated as she looked around the complex. All was calm, too quiet, and that caused a knot to twist in her stomach the more that she thought about it. "If you thought…."

"If I'd thought that there was a problem, I would have been a bit more worried than I was before sending you in, but the message you found indicates that the Forbidden Zone is failing," Chloe said as she peered over her shoulder to look at Kara, nervousness evident in her eyes and in her mind. The blonde turned her gaze back to focus on the computer screen in front of her as her heart skipped another half of a beat.

"This may constitute as a problem, if he's….."

"We've got to find a way to break him free from the ice first. The problem is, if it didn't melt after all these years, it's likely to be enchanted," Chloe stated as she brushed her hand against the ice. She would likely break any tool she used trying to crack it. "And magic experts in this time are few and far between. It could take years for us to even crack the ice by scientific means."

"Surely you can think of something, though?" Kara asked and Chloe offered the girl a smile.

"Believe me Kara, I'll think of something but there aren't that many options to break the ice, so to speak," Chloe said quickly, as she put on her thinking cap so to speak. The expression sounded cliché but never the less it was accurate.

Chloe was trying to figure this out but her mind was stuck in a loop, a never ending question repeating itself as she kept asking herself, _'What to do, what to do, what to do?'_

Kara brushed her hair out of her face and looked at Harry, who appeared lifeless within the ice. She could tell that in another time, he was so full of life and now he was trapped in the ice, never to possible break free. The blonde's heart steadily beat faster. Her eyes could not quite meet the other person in the ice. She threw her head back with a frustrated sigh, in order to get her hair out from the front of her face.

 _Well this is….well this is just great,'_ Kara thought as she walked back. She was sent to the future and already she had more questions than there were answers.

"Are you having second thoughts?" Imra asked.

"I'm not having second thoughts, I'm just completely….well look at her!" Kara offered as she pointed at the girl in the ice, then crossed her arm together under her chest. "My father once cloned himself and my aunt….what if he cloned me and this is the result?"

"I'm sure there's a perfectly logical explanation, but it will have to wait until we break the ice, if we ever do. Quite honestly, I don't think that we'll ever figure that out any time soon," Imra stated as she crossed the room to join them. She could hear the faintest thoughts from the two but they were fleeting, flickering, they barely lasted more than a few seconds. The blonde's eyes fixated on the two of them, she could not tear her eyes away.

"You wish you knew what was happening as much as I do, don't you?"

Kara's question went unanswered for what appeared to be an eternity, but was really only seconds.

"You know, if I knew, I'd be more at ease," Imra stated as she kept watching the man in the ice. If she could pull one thought out of his mind as to how he got there, it would make everything going on around them much easier to deal with.

Chloe was still hard at work at her computer console. She was running several in depth scans, while at the same time doing her best to bring up any information that there might be on record on the use of magic or magical stasis. She was also scanning through several papers by Victor and Norah Fries since they were still the documented experts when it came to cryogenics even after all this time.

"Magic, most of the information regarding it was destroyed or lost," She muttered to herself, but it was loud enough for the other two to hear her. "This isn't going to be a picnic to say the very least."

Chloe kept pecking away at the database. It was rather dangerous to be a magic user for a period of time, given that there were many alien races that tended to go after magic users.

"Fuck! Nothing on enchanted ice….okay stasis fields, anything about that?" Chloe asked herself out loud, her very obvious annoyance visible for the world to see.

Kara once again was staring at the block of ice containing Harry Potter. She only briefly suspected how creepy this might have seemed, staring at someone, while he couldn't move. She couldn't look at the enchanted ice with her X-Ray vision for too long either, without getting a throbbing headache. The blonde slid back, panting after a brief moment of attempting to do so.

"No luck finding anything on that end?" Chloe asked.

"I thought there might be a flaw," Kara commented as she made her way over to place her hand gently on the ice block containing him.

"Even a Kryptonian would likely shatter their knuckles if they tried to break that ice," Chloe stated, she'd assessed that much from her initial studies.

"You could throw it inside the sun and….it wouldn't melt, I know," Kara said.

"That shouldn't be possible….."

"It's magic, facts, figures, and logic is largely irrelevant," Kara replied with a shrug as the blonde sat down and there was a second where something seemed to stir in the ice.

But, perhaps it was just her imagination, combined with the fact she hadn't slept in a while.

* * *

"Well, I've got good news, bad news, and strange news," Chloe concluded after a deep thought and that got the attention of Kara, Imra, and Tinya.

Tinya's eyes flashed for a few seconds and she crossed her arms. "Please get the bad news out of the way first."

That was a sentiment that was appreciated by all and all three of them nodded in agreement as well. Chloe offered a slight smile before she jumped in with an explanation. "Okay, very well, the bad news….well I still haven't figured out a way to get him or her out of the ice."

"Surely with all of the resources available, you must have been able to find something?" Kara protested and she racked her brain for a solution as well, but there was nothing.

"Unfortunately, scientific knowledge and magic, rarely intersect to work well together," Chloe stated to the trio of girls. "But you want to hear the good news, before hearing the strange news?"

All of them nodded, that was something that they all wanted to hear and Chloe was not about to leave them hanging in suspense.

"The good news is that I've been able to verify that nothing followed you here, as well as the fact that is the real Harry Potter and not some knock off clone or robot version of him," Chloe stated and that was news that was well received by herself and the rest of the girls.

"And what about…."

"She's Kryptonian, he's…..well I haven't been able to pinpoint exactly what he is, but then again I haven't been able to access Homo-Magi DNA….but I'm pretty sure that it's far different from this, then again, I'm just guessing really," Chloe babbled and Imra cast her a bit of a smile.

"And babbling, don't forget you're babbling as well," Imra offered Chloe and she shook her head.

"Yes, I'm babbling as well, can't forget I'm doing that, but you want to know the weird part about this?"

Kara paused, she was almost afraid to ask but then again, she figured that this was information that they really needed to know. The blonde kept her eyes locked on the other blonde.

"They've been in stasis for a very long time," Chloe told them and there were sounds of surprise but Kara jumped in, without any tact.

"How long?"

"About three thousand years," Chloe told them and there were some sounds of awe made by the group.

"Well, we have a good idea how far these two went back in time, and it was fortunate that no one came across them before then," Kara stated, but she was still trying to piece together how this other blonde Kryptonian, who resembled a teenage version of herself, came to be. She wondered if there was some weird alternate dimension sort of thing happening, or time travel and de-aging, or perhaps a clone thing, yes, it was possible for it to be a clone thing.

"We do know this ice held for an extremely long time and according to your solemn friend at Hogwarts, no one had been able to access that part of the chamber until Kara," Chloe stated. "There must be something special about you."

"Or it was sheer dumb luck," Kara corrected her and Chloe shrugged at that.

"Sometime's sheer dumb luck is better than having no luck," Chloe offered the other blonde, then she looked over at the ice and whistled. "You did say that they took a little trip through time to find the artifact."

"Which I'm sure they either didn't find or at least he hinted that they didn't find," Kara stated as she tried to piece together the few fragmented jigsaw puzzle pieces that she had in her head. She looked at the figure in the ice.

"That's turned up about as hot as it's going to go, it'd even burn your hand, and it isn't even causing the ice to melt," Chloe informed Kara as she eyed the chamber.

Kara thought about heat vision but there was a chance that she would rip the person inside in half. !She would need a counter spell and…..that would require her to go through all sorts of trials to have the ability to perform magic because Kryptonian magic was far different than Earth magic. It was not an ability that was gifted by birth but rather it was earned. Very few survived the trials because most could not separate their minds from science and logic to think outside the box. The Council made sure of that with their regulations.

Most of the family on her mother's side had passed the trials however, but Kara never did, due to the fact that her mother died before her trials could occur at the age of eight and Zor-El forbade her to learn such unnatural arts.

"Anything happening on Earth?" Imra asked, switching gears as she looked over her shoulder towards Chloe.

"Well, not precisely," Chloe stated. "At least nothing that would require the Legion's attention…oh this is useless."

Chloe shut off the chamber after saying those words, it had been at it for nearly eight hours and not even one drop of water.

"Most of the Earth, is a No Man's land to begin with, after the death of Kal," Imra informed Kara and she nodded. "There are alien refuges all over the planet and a lot of the humans have formed packs that war with each other, some willing to work with the aliens and others wanting to remove them from the face of the planet."

"And what is the Legion doing about this?" Kara inquired.

Imra offered her a mournful smile. "The best that we could actually but our best….we can't be everywhere. Earth is still a low priority planet, that said, it seems to be a Nexus point for every single alien conflict over the past six hundred or so years."

"At least," Chloe stated as she scanned the records. It was back to the drawing board. She wondered if a particle accelerator would be able to break the ice, although she would have to take extra care not to break the person inside the ice.

That would be the huge problem.

Kara once again looked at the ice, she was pretty sure that she was missing some trick, but there was nothing that she could think of that would even chip away at the problem.

Something was happening. The ice shifted, which caused Kara to fly up into the air and almost bump her head into the ceiling due to her surprise.

"Look!"

"Did one of the ten million things that failed actually work?" Chloe asked in astonishment.

"We'll know in a minute," Imra stated as she sensed an even stronger thought pattern. Something was happening, although what it was, they would know shortly.

* * *

Harry Potter was starting to come back to life after being put on ice for some time, and he had no idea how much time had passed.

All he knew was that he had been placed in stasis along with his wife, the reasons why, well they were slowly coming back to him. Slowly coming back to him as a jumbled jigsaw puzzle, but something had caused him to perform accidental magic which began to melt the ice.

Now, he was in this lab and he had no idea where he was. Harry Potter had woken up many times in the past with no idea as to where he was. Especially, during those years where the Department of Mysteries got it into their heads that destroying him might be a way to stop the plague that was infecting the wand wavers.

Of course, one could not simply destroy someone who had merged with the Deathly Hallows, although that process nearly destroyed him. However, there were many things that would have destroyed him that he ended up surviving in the past.

Harry's temper was on a hair trigger as he knew that he was not in Hogwarts.

"Okay!…um hi?"

His eyes fixed on the figures standing in the shadows. He had no idea where he was, he had no idea what was happening, all he knew was that someone had gone into the Forbidden Zone, because that was the only way that his body could be anywhere but the secret room beyond the Chamber of Secrets.

"I know you're confused but…."

"Do you have the slightest idea what you've done?" Harry asked as he nearly collapsed. Being in stasis for what might have been thousands of years had caused him to suffer from a state of dizziness and vertigo but once again, Harry adapted quite quickly to his surroundings.

"I know, I know," one of the voices commented, a blonde. "Your mind is confused…."

If there was one thing that Harry Potter hated more than anything else, it was someone delving into his mind without his consent. He had enough of that with the twinkling old fool and his greasy pet bat all of those years ago.

Imra thought that she might have upset him. Mostly, due to fact she was hurled back rather roughly by a telekinetic force which caused her to go crashing to the ground.

"I'll grab him," Kara stated and moved to do so, only to be shocked when he faded into nothingness, which confused her greatly.

"He disappeared," Tinya whispered, only to scream when she found herself suddenly hanging upside down by her ankles.

"No, he's invisible," Chloe stated as she bit down on her lip.

Kara cut Tinya down with heat vision and she looked around, trying to use her X-Ray vision to find him.

She couldn't even see him, she couldn't hear him, but she knew that he was here. Call her crazy, but she could sense him. She wondered if she acquired another Kryptonian power, in this case a sense that humans didn't even have. Never the less, unless she fine tuned it in the next few seconds, it wasn't going to really help her at all.

Suddenly, Kara found herself trapped in an energy bubble. She had no idea what happened, her super senses couldn't comprehend anything.

"He's pretty sharp for someone who has been asleep for three thousand years," Chloe said as she tried to see if she could scan for any signs of life. Suddenly, she felt shackles wrap around her feet and ankles. She struggled to get out, but even with her enhanced abilities the blonde couldn't break free.

"Look! I like bondage as much as the next girl, but don't you think this is a bit forward?" She asked as she struggled to free herself once again, with little luck.

Tinya and Imra helped free her as Kara managed to break her way through the bubble.

It was then that the lights went out, plunging everything surrounding them into darkness and causing them all to become rather frustrated by the course of events.

"Okay, either someone forgot to pay the power bill, again, or he's messing with it," Chloe stated as she went to put back up power on.

The ice broke the rest of the way and the young blonde slid out of the ice. She was looking around wildly, confusion swimming through her eyes. Her mind exploded into a heavy amount of panic.

"HARRY, HARRY!" The blonde shouted frantically, although it was in Kryptonian, so only Kara was able to make it out.

The older blonde edged carefully towards the younger blonde. Kara kept a careful watch on what seemed to be a younger counterpart of herself. "Okay! Listen!…We're here to…."

Kara received a super powered Kryptonian punch to the face for her trouble, which did hurt. She flew backwards from the force to land rather hard on the ground.

The younger Kryptonian looked around in frantic shock, they weren't supposed to be out, if they were out, that meant that the protections around the Forbidden Zone had failed. That's how the charm was intended to work.

"OKAY! That's it!" Kara yelled out in fury as she tried to tackle the younger blonde to the ground.

"LET ME GO!" She shouted as she struggled with what appeared to be her older counterpart. She wondered if she had been cloned, this girl looked so similar to her it was eerie, though perhaps a bit more mature. She scratched, clawed, and tried to push her way out of the grip that the older blonde had on her.

"Not until you calm down!…AH!"

Kara was grabbed firmly by the shoulders and lifted off by an invisible force. She could tell that he was still a bit disorientated after being submerged in the ice for that long.

"Don't you dare put my hands on my wife again," A harsh voice stated, but Kara freed herself with little effort.

"Please! Show yourself! We're not any of those Forbidden Zone people! We're here to help you! Please, let us help you!" Kara stated as she leaned forward with her hands intertwined in front of her in a pleading gesture and her white shirt rode up to show off her taunt midsection. Her mature and quite spectacular breasts, a product of a recent growth spurt, straining against the fabric of her outfit.

There was a pause after that and Harry reappeared. The female Legion members had been knocked around a bit, largely because he'd gone invisible and due to the fact they weren't willing to hurt him over what was basically a misunderstanding.

"You don't know what happened, do you? You don't know what you've been dragged into?" Harry asked as he was reined in his temper. He could destroy every single electrical device in this place if he lost it, and then there would be nothing to keep himself and his wife from leaving.

"We freed you….I think," Chloe stated but Harry shook his head.

"No. The charm work….it was only intended to free us if the protections around the Forbidden Zone were starting to fail," Harry told them and the true horror of what happened struck them.

That did not improve anyone's mood at all.

* * *

"So….how…..we got off on the wrong foot first of all but…."

"You should have never removed me. I could have tried and stabilized the fields in the inside," Harry offered bluntly.

Kara looked at Harry, shaking her head in annoyance at his attitude. "While playing tag with those hideous things? I might…."

"Fought worse actually," Harry commented as he looked at her with a slight smile, although it quickly grew into something more serious. "This is the 31st century?"

"The year 3081 to be precise," Imra confirmed to him.

"That means it held for over a thousand years, but my attempts to find the proper artifact to take it down, they were all for nothing," Harry offered.

He didn't take the drink that was offered to him. He did not have any reason to trust these people beyond casual conversation. Being entombed in ice for three thousand years had made him slightly more jaded than ever before, perhaps.

"Three thousand years, even Hogwarts was built over the top of me, and it's a wonder….who managed to read the inscription?"

Kara looked at Harry with a smile. "I did."

"That's interesting, because it should have been nearly impossible to translate, but I guess that there's something special about you," Harry offered her with a smile.

"Sheer dumb luck really and….you seem unconcerned that the Forbidden Zone breaking open…."

"Would you rather me run around like a chicken with its head cut off and thus not accomplish anything?" Harry asked, as the younger blonde in his lap shifted. She seemed a bit agitated by the presence of this other blonde for some reason, looking at her, Harry could understand why.

"Well, no, that wouldn't be good for any of us," Chloe admitted as she moved back. "Could you….I don't know, reapply the charms or something, do what you did before?"

"If it was that easy, I wouldn't be sitting here having this conversation with you, now would I?" Harry asked and she shook her head.

"Yes, well….there must be a way to destroy them…."

"Again, if it was that easy, I wouldn't be sitting here, having this conversation with you," Harry stated as he shook his head. "You're saying that there were hundreds of them?"

"Yes, and….while we didn't count them, it was most certainly more than a hundred but less than a thousand," Imra told him and Harry raised an eyebrow. "I know, it doesn't narrow it down at all, now does it?"

"No, it doesn't, but my fears are that there are more of them, which means they're converting the sentient magic that they consume into more creatures, I'm not even sure Riddle thought the plague would be this successful," Harry muttered to himself.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle…he was your greatest enemy," Chloe whispered, more to make conversation than anything else.

"In his own delusional dreams perhaps, but he was a bit of a nuisance really, given some of the other threats that faced the world after he was gone," Harry said. "In the end, he was just some scared little boy with issues, crying out because Daddy didn't love him enough."

"Ouch," Imra stated at that dismissal.

"There were books about you…."

"Yes, I've seen those books about me, highly inaccurate, well not so much for the first five years, but year six and seven, someone was taking huge creative liberties," Harry stated in disgust. "If I find out who sold my story to that squib and allowed them to mangle a good chunk of my life so badly, I will….well they're likely already dead, so the point is pretty bloody moot, isn't it?"

Harry could see beyond what was able to be seen by most people's eyes. And he could see that these girls were quite powerful. Which made him glad that they weren't actually trying to hurt him or his wife. After all, he'd been frozen for three thousand years, so there was no telling whether or not he'd lost a step.

"So what really happened to you? I'm sure most of the accounts are as skewed as these mythical books that were released," Chloe said to Harry.

Harry paused and decided to offer the most direct answer. "Well it's a long story, and one that we don't have time for."

"Yes, in case you've forgotten, those monsters are about to break out of the Forbidden Zone and terrorize people, so right now we need to deal with them first," Kara commented as she looked even more anxious.

"The charms haven't failed completely, but a skilled mind will be able to find ways around them now, especially if they've already been tampered with," Harry said thoughtfully. "You may have resources that could sneak us back into the Forbidden Zone and finish what I started all those years ago."

Imra and Tinya didn't look too thrilled about going back there but they understood that there was a job that needed to be done.

"They will not rest until Earth is a dried out husk, devoid of all life, you saw what the Forbidden Zone was like, that will be the fate of everyone on Earth if they get free," Harry explained to them. "And they might not stop at Earth."

"Do you think they can…."

"If it all possible, they will find a way, there is still a modicum of intelligence buried within the layers of insanity," Harry explained as he got to his feet. "Some do have a gravely inflated sense of their own intelligence, but that's beside the point."

"You know, I believe that introductions may be in order," Imra stated.

"Well, that would be a polite thing to do," Harry stated. "I'm Harry James Potter, you might have heard of me."

That got a round of smiles.

"Chloe Sullivan, but I'm mostly called Indigo these days."

"Imra Ardeen, Saturn Girl's my codename."

"Tinya Wazoo, I'm Phantom Girl."

Kara smiled. "Kara Zor-El, um….Supergirl I guess."

She wasn't too fond of that name now given that people would think that she was in her cousin's shadow. She would have to think of a new one.

The younger blonde narrowed her eyes at her for a moment before speaking. "Kara Potter….formally Zor-El, I don't have a codename."

Kara the younger and Kara the elder stared at each other for a long moment, but Harry figured that the two of them would have to set their differences aside for now because they had a job to do.

**To Be Continued in Part Three.**


	3. Message in a Bottle Part Three

**Chapter Three: Message In a Bottle Part Three: Search and Siege.**

"There has to be a way to defeat those things," The older version of Kara stated, frustration burning in her eyes. The unsaid part of that statement was that if there was a way to defeat these things, she most certainly hadn't thought of one.

The younger version of the blonde Kryptonian placed her hand on her chin and threw her head back with a pained grimace in her eyes.

"Well...there is a way to defeat them….but it's really….let's just say that it's a pain in the ass and leave it at that, okay?" Kara the younger offered, before moving to stand next to her husband, as the Legion prepared to make their way back to the Forbidden Zone.

"My wife said it best in her elegant way," Harry commented as he sat down in a nearby chair. "We did find a couple of artifacts, one of them modified in the right way could take them down or severely weaken them at least."

"Good, zap them, then," Chloe told him, wondering what the hold up was, but Harry just fixed a beady gaze on her. The young blonde took a step back for a second due to that look and his eyes remained locked onto hers. "Yeah, I know, if it was that simple, you would have done it already, right?"

Harry gave her one of those roguish smiles that was entirely distracting and made her panties damp, so it took her a couple of seconds to shake the effects of it off. "You're catching on pretty fast. You see, the problem is that the artifact in question is kind of a paradox, like most magical artifacts tend to be."

Imra jumped in. "In the sense of…."

The older Kara interrupted her by jumping in with an explanation of her own, or the best one she could piece it together from her very sparse knowledge of magic and that was mostly theory. "Magical artifacts tend not to work in the way that you intend them to more often than not, right?"

Harry gave her the same smile he'd just giving Chloe and she paused upon seeing it, she could have sworn that it was calculating as well, but there was nothing obvious about it.

"Correct in sense that if conditions aren't exactly ideal, or the calibration of the magical artifact are off…well, everything will just be thrown off kilter if one thing is wrong," Harry said as he snapped his fingers and there was no further emphasis needed other than that. "So the same artifact that could potentially destroy the creatures….could empower them instead."

"No way! There's no way those things could be stronger!" Tinya cried out, she'd been pretty freaked out by her close encounter of the undead kind earlier that day.

"They used to be pretty weak, but time has made them stronger. Of course, if my former best friend hadn't thought that she knew more than she really did, I would have been able to herd the infected through the archway and it would not have spread as fast or as far as it did," Harry said. The best he could do was herd them to the area around Hogwarts and Hogsmeade village, then seal them in before they started going after Mundanes.

"Do you mean kill them…."

"They were already dead the moment the infection was in their body, there is no cure, I spent almost fifteen years of my life trying to find one as the infection got worse with each passing year," Harry informed them. "But no! She had to use these bloody meteor rocks that she found in the United States to try and cure them through some mad scheme, and they…."

"Meteor rocks?" Chloe asked with dread and she wanted to head desk at that news. She had her fair share of encounters with the meteor infected during her life, given that she nearly got killed by one of them about once a week for years.

"Something that you've had a problem with in the past?" Harry asked her, even if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes, one could say that I've had a problem with them," Chloe stated with a prominent sigh. "Many long stories, not nearly enough time to tell them all."

"Well, we don't really have time to go down memory lane right now," Kara the elder said as she leaned back. She knew how to shield herself from the meteors now, although she wondered if Clark ever learned that during his time.

It didn't matter, that was the past, this was the future, this was her new life now, and the legacy of Superman was just that, a legacy. Kara wanted to start fresh here in the future, it was time to build her own legacy.

"We're nearly approaching the Forbidden Zone," Imra stated as she peered out the windows, this time they were better prepared but at the same time, she wondered if they could be ever be prepared enough.

"I don't like this place, at all," the younger Kara whispered as Harry pulled his wife in with a one armed tight hug, an action she felt solace in.

"I know, I know, it will be fine," Harry whispered soothingly into Kara's ear as he nuzzled the top of her head and the blonde nodded.

The older Kara saw his arms wrapped around her and she would be lying if she said that she didn't imagine herself in the same place. Then again, her younger counterpart must have been no older than seventeen or eighteen, although with Kryptonians, looks could be quite deceptive.

She needed to focus on her mission, there would be plenty of time to ogle the merchandise later on.

"So, we're going to reach the Forbidden Zone in about two minutes," Imra stated as she looked over her shoulder from the pilot's seat to face Harry, who looked extremely stoic, his face void of any expression. "I trust you have a plan?"

"Yes, I have a plan, but you're going to need to trust me on this one," Harry told the group and there was a few seconds where the green eyes of the young man fixed forward.

"Trust you on…."

"Yes, trust me, it's going to be a bit rough, even though she was driven insane, she might be preparing for us, but she's got her flaws and she's not as smart as she likes to think she is or was, especially now," Harry commented. He knew that by downplaying his intelligence so as to not hurt her self-esteem during their time at Hogwarts hadn't done her any favors either.

"So, what is your plan?" Imra commented.

"We're going to need a diversion, so another team can sneak back into Hogwarts, get into the Chamber of Secrets, get a hold of the artifact before they find it and more importantly figure out what it is," Harry told them as he looked towards the girls. Chloe was naturally back at headquarters functioning as mission support. "However, they have all of the exits covered, well almost all of the exits."

Harry had a plan in place that should see them all through this, but they needed to get that artifact before the Infected did. If they used it to get stronger, than there would be no force in the world that could contain them.

* * *

"Soon, the greatest source of our powers will return and we will have strength beyond all measure once we drain every last drop out of him," A voice whispered, hollow and lacking any emotion. "I can't believe he did this to me! Turned me into this! But once I have his magic, I will be whole once more! He was part of the machine! The machine which I will rip down, and bring forth a new order from its ashes. He could have stood beside me, instead he stabbed me in the back, but with his death I will be whole once more!"

There was some grumbling at that from the other infected nearby her.

"Don't forget you stupid Mudblood! You need to cure us! Because it was your fault that we turned into this mess in the first place," A voice attempting to be sophisticated drawled, his face was sunken in and he looked hideous, not unlike a zombified ferret.

"Quite! You product of incest!" The girl hissed angrily.

"Incest, is that supposed to be a band or something?" One of the purebloods turned into a Forbidden Zone Zombie inquired to another who shrugged dumbly.

Another former pureblood shook her head. "No dumbass, incest is a particularly bad brand of aftershave."

The creature that was once alive and known as Hermione Granger wanted to bang her head into something repeatedly. She thought that Ronald Weasley was bad, but he was a scholar and a gentlemen compared to some of this crew.

Harry had sealed her in this location for one thousand years and that pissed her off. After all, he would not been nothing if it were not for her. He would have not been anything….in fact, and it was his fault that she resorted to double negatives!

Hermione recalled how Harry warned her that the meteor rocks were a stupid fucking idea and obviously, that flaw was Harry's fault! He must have sabotaged her experiment! She shook her head, due to the fact her eye sockets were sunken in and hollow she couldn't roll her eyes. She didn't blink, she didn't sleep, she merely waited.

She was Hermione Granger! She didn't make mistakes after all. She was the smartest girl in her age or any other age! That was what all of the teachers at Hogwarts told her and since they were authority figures, they had to have been telling the truth!

"You better be ready, for when they return, this time I want them captured. I'm certain that they will taste great, even if they won't taste as good as Harry Potter," The creature hissed as her discolored drool dripped from her mouth. "Don't worry, Malfoy, I will allow you to have a taste if you do not bungle this plan. I know that you've wanted take Harry Potter into your mouth for years."

Malfoy's eyes narrowed as he tried to hide the eagerness in them.

"Listen, we need to….do something with...the thing...you know what I'm talking about," One of the people stated.

"Yes, I know the thing….we need to execute our plan so it reaches a level of succession that quantifies our hard work and accomplishes our desired objective," Hermione commented in a way that she felt made her sound smart as she reached into her private stash.

' _House elf, the other white meat,'_ she thought to herself licking her lips. She had to carefully fatten them up a little bit, but they tasted great once they were. She thought this as she chowed down on the delicious remains, drawing the residual magic from them.

Some of these house elves had a good heart, although their hearts were not as good as Luna Lovegood's, but that was beside the point.

"We've searched the Chamber high and low Gran…."

"MISTRESS! YOU ARE TO CALL ME MISTRESS!" Hermione shrieked at the top of her lungs in a high pitched and fairly annoying voice. It sounded like a dying cat in a hailstorm.

"Begging your pardon, Mistress, but Harry Potter….well he tends to…."

"Fuck over people's lives! That ungrateful bastard, I know! He fucked over mine pretty spectacularly after all!" Hermione snapped out, if it wasn't for her, Harry would have died at least seven or eight more times than he actually did.

"Well, he's hiding the object…."

"He once again denies us our right to be normal again! Perhaps he wishes to….." Hermione said and she went into a coughing fit. That last house elf didn't quite agree with her.

She was feeling a bit dizzy and she saw the hopeful eyes of the other infected circling around her, hoping that her body would give out. That way they could consume her shell for power.

She wasn't about to be taken down that easily, she was too stubborn to go down that easily. Her body might not have been as strong or durable as it once was, but she still had enough strength to stand up and do what needed to be done.

"I'm fine, leave me," Hermione hissed in anger. She was short tempered after being trapped with these dunderheads for the past one thousand years. If she did not need them as fodder to get her old life back, she would have killed them all happily.

Hermione had consumed the entire Hogwarts library in an attempt to find the knowledge that she required to return herself to life, only to find out that the answer lied within the person who caused this entire problem in the first place. Harry Fucking Potter mutated them into this and once Harry Fucking Potter had been destroyed, then she would finally be free.

At least that's what she mentally pieced together. Regardless, the brunette was not in a sound mood to begin with and her mental state was getting far worse the longer that she waited. She looked around frantically while rubbing her hands together.

"Mistress! They're approaching once more….."

"So they did uncover his body and he's returned to finish what he started," Hermione stated, as she gave a grin that showed off all of her rotting blackened teeth. "My old friend….he returns, once I break open his body, I will consume the power of the Deathly Hallows."

"Then you can use their power to restore us, right?" One of the wizards stated hopefully with a pleading look in his eyes. He was about nine years old when he was changed and thus he kept that mindset, not maturing a moment past that point, even though he had been here just as long as any of them.

"Of course," Hermione said with sickening sweetness, although she knew that she would kill every last one of them and then use the power to ensure that the world would be reformed in her own image. She came to the conclusion over the past thousand years that Riddle had the right idea, but he made the mistake of surrounding himself with idiots. The moment she took up the so called dark arts, her mind had been opened to new possibilities.

There was no question in Hermione's mind that she would destroy Harry, he was weak, mediocre at best, and ran on luck. She had saved him so many many times and if it was not for her, he would have died countless more times then he did from his first year onward.

"He approaches! Prepare yourselves, and remember the plan!" Hermione stated, eager for her class reunion.

She knew how to drain Harry's power and it would make it demeaning as possible for him.

* * *

The ship brought the Legion back into the Forbidden Zone Territory once again and once again, the waves of magic in the air had caused the ship to crash into the ground.

"Just like Harry, too stupid to not think of a different plan," Hermione stated, the abomination's eyes glowing.

"Yes, Potter is quite stupid, hanging around like a Mudblood like you for all those years."

"QUIET MALFOY!" Hermione shouted and Malfoy fell back into line. He had his own plans for Potter and he was going to overthrow this foul waste of oxygen and magic, steal her life energy as well, along with the life energy of everyone else. He would be the strongest most powerful sorcerer who ever lived for there would be no one to challenge him.

The scavengers made their way to the ship but something was wrong. There was a voice that popped up.

"Hello, the Legion is not here at the moment, please leave a message at the Earth Shattering kaboom."

No sooner had those words escape from Chloe's mouth, then the ship begin to heat up, before exploding into a furious super nova, which incinerated several of the creatures. Unfortunately, Hermione was still crafty enough have a shield up. The other infected scrambled backwards from the blast and then realized that the charred remains were up for the taking. Greed and gluttony spread through their eyes.

Then they pounced on their fellow Forbidden Zone residents, trying to consume their body and drain the energy from them.

"DON'T HOG IT ALL…."

"You idiots, you fools, you imbeciles, you dunderheads, you pinheads, you peabrains, you STUPID, STUPID, PEOPLE!" Hermione howled angrily. "STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!"

Hermione punted the decapitated head of one of the destroyed Forbidden Zone residents into the distance.

"Can't you see he's trying to trick us…."

"Oh! You think you're so smart or something…."

"Smarter than everyone in here put together! You all would have eaten each other had it not been for me!" Hermione hissed looking like a nasty snake as she glared at them with beady yellow eyes.

The shell of Draco Malfoy shook his head in disgust. If he hated one thing, that was someone who had a self deluded sense of their own worth and an ego to match. Those people were pompous and he hated arrogant people, it was his personal pet peeve. Where did they get off strutting around like they owned the place anyway? It was quite frankly disgusting.

"Just stick with the plan! He's got to be around here somewhere," Hermione grumbled, through her gritted, rotting teeth. Black tar dripped from her mouth.

Suddenly, two of the heads of the Forbidden Zone Residents clonked together with their blood spurting out of the side.

"Spread out, they can't be far!" Hermione demanded, she refused to believe that Harry Fucking Potter, the fourth most stupid boy in her year at Hogwarts, would have been able to defeat her, Hermione Jean Granger! The smartest witch of her age or any other!

"Oh, Hermione, Hermione, honestly, why don't you go to the library?" Harry's voice taunted from afar and she looked around, trying to find it. "Honestly, Hermione, you'd find all the answers in the library!"

"You….this is all your fault….I used to be amazing…."

"Well, perhaps you were, but you always did have a slightly inflated sense of your self-worth and a narcissistic need to show off your knowledge, although we all have our quirks," Harry stated with a smile. "Let's delve where the problem started, your childhood….well, it always seemed pretty odd that you'd find any excuse to spend time away from your parents and you wiped their memories when you had a good enough excuse and never restored them, did you?"

"You have no right to judge what I done…"

"Oh, I see, you did it for the greater good, just like your hero, isn't that right?" Harry asked with a smile, pleased to see that he was pissing Hermione off. He taunted them and they ambled forward, but she reeled them back.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH HIM, HE'S MINE!"

"Jesus, Hermione, switch to decaf, it's a lot better for you," Harry commented as he shook his head, waiting for the girl to try and attack him. However, he was just merely the distraction, bait for lack of a better word, at least until the moment they could liberate the artifact.

The fact that the thing that was once Hermione hadn't figured out that out yet, meant that her intelligence had degraded to a nearly subhuman level and given how she was only intelligent compared to the wand waving Neanderthals, that really was kind of sad.

"Come on Hermione! You know, you're supposed to be the smartest girl of your age, surely you can defeat someone who was a C Plus wizard at best?" Harry asked as he watched Hermione, bracing himself to bolt the moment things got ugly.

Anything that he shared with his former classmate, well she wasn't in there anymore. Of course, the mutation had cause the absolute worst aspects of Hermione's personality and she had many, to multiply dozens of times over. Anything decent about her was gone forever.

"I'm going to…."

"No, Hermione, you're not going to do anything," Harry stated as he knocked down several of them like they were dominoes. The bright lights connected with them and Harry braced himself as all of them moved over towards him, like he was the top dish on the menu.

Back inside the school, Kara, Kara, Tinya, and Imra kept making their way forwards, aware of the fight that was going on outside of the castle walls.

"He'll be fine, he always gets out of these stupid situations that he never should have survived, without a scratch on him," The younger Kara stated as she looked over her shoulder towards the other girls. "He drew most of them out."

Tinya nodded, that was good, she honestly didn't trust herself to utter one single word. Mostly, because her throat was not working the way that she wanted it to and words failed her.

"He said it would be down below," The elder Kara commented as she tried to scan with X-Ray vision, although it was much harder to do it inside this school than it was anywhere else.

"Yes," Imra told Kara and again she was an immense bundle of nerves. She turned to the younger model only for the unasked question to be answered.

"Don't worry, I know what it is and have a pretty good idea where he was hiding it," The younger blonde stated absentmindedly, she had half of her attention directed to the battle outside. She knew that if that witch did anything to her Harry, she would tear the girl's head off and stick it where the sun didn't shine, then she'd throw her into the sun.

She was annoyed by the existence of that monster on general principle, she wasn't what she once was to begin with. She was a zombie who had distorted memories of the original.

"One level down,"

They nodded, they felt this was putting a lot of pressure on them, but they had to trust their instincts and trust that they would all get out of this alive.

Imra held up her hand and the other three females paused, curious.

' _Harry, how are you holding up out there?'_ The younger Kara whispered to her husband, nerves racking through her body.

' _Oh you know, with two legs, two feet, things like that,'_ Harry continued as he tried to lighten the mood and he took out the zombies with ballistic fury. _'Well, I'm tricking them into attacking each other, the magic has degraded whatever intelligence that they had left and I know how to push all of her buttons, you want to go to your right, by the way.'_

"So, to our right," The younger Kara told them as she let in one breath and let out the other breath.

"Right, to the right," Imra stated. "So what are we….."

"That," the younger Kara told them as she pulled out a box that could be mistaken for simple rubbish and opened it slightly, to reveal a golden ring with no distinctive features or markings whatsoever. In fact, it was an object that could have been considered a dime a dozen.

"You know, I was looking for something more extraordinary," Imra remarked dryly.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you," Younger Kara dead panned without any emotion in her voice.

There was a huge explosion that resounded outside as Harry and Hermione were fighting, or to be more accurate, Harry kept dodging out of the way of Hermione's quite feral and uncoordinated attacks.

"I thought you couldn't apparate on Hogwarts grounds, genius?" Harry taunted her as he popped out of the way and Hermione once again smashed into the ground. The Whomping Willow was once here but now it was a rotted stump.

"Stand still….."

Hermione found herself contained in a golden cage and she was trapped, her eyes burning as she hissed and scratched at Harry.

"You couldn't bring yourself to crush me, could you?" Hermione asked. "You couldn't even kill Voldemort! He had to slip on a banana peel and you got lucky. You always get lucky!"

Harry knew that he had to find a way to kill this menace but she'd consumed the most magic out of every other infected. She also tested the meteor rocks on herself and got the most direct exposure. Hermione headbutted the cage, showing off her rotting teeth, as she tried to break free. She looked like an animal and she needed to be put hand down.

"You know Hermione, proper dental hygiene is a must, your parents would be ashamed of you right now…."

"DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT MY PARENTS!" Hermione howled like a demented harpy and if there were any windows left to shatter, they would have broken then.

"Oh, the parents that you condemned to death after wiping their memories without their consent and knowledge," Harry reminded her. "Honestly, Hermione, did you really think that one through? Their own daughter….that would be something a pureblood would do, something so short sighted and foolhearted."

"Just you wait, Harry Potter! You better let me out of this cage so I can kill you!" Hermione howled, beyond all logic and reason. Her mind was completely gone and Harry could tell that she was about out of the cage. It was almost like she had some help or perhaps the charm was not applied as strongly as he wanted it to be.

The Legion Girls had escaped Hogwarts, just as Hermione burst out of the cage, ready to rip Harry to shreds.

The elder Kara flew forward at super speed to punch Hermione in the face, causing her to be taken off guard. She followed it up by grabbing her and then curb stomping her into the ground.

"That's just going to make her angry, I'm sealing the gate, it won't last as long but that should keep her and the rest of them in, until we have a more permanent way to keep them there," Harry told them and he could see that they had the ring, which was good.

A blast of light engulfed Harry and the girls as they disappeared from the scene. Hermione dropped to her knees in shock upon witnessing this. The other infected backed off as she stared at her hands and her body quivered. She looked over towards a blank spot on the grounds, her eyes wide.

"FORGIVE ME!" She wailed in despair, although there was confusion as to who she was talking to.

The moment she recovered from her anger, they were going to get blamed about this somehow. All scrambled to try and not be in the front of the pack.

* * *

"We got out of there, alive, I guess one could say," Harry concluded tensely.

The younger Kara offered a frustrated sigh. "Yes alive, I guess there's that. They aren't going to stay in there for long."

The elder Kara leaned back. Without realizing it, she sat a little closer to Harry than she might have anyone else. There was just something about him that put her at ease.

"So, this ring….it could stop them for good?" Chloe asked, trying to verify a theory that she had about it.

Harry nodded. "Yes, it should….or it could empower them even more. Trust me, the infection would have spread eventually, but it would have been far more manageable without those rocks and the ritual Hermione attempted. Those rocks…."

"We know they cause problems, there's an entire archive about the meteor rock infected, some of them went on to live mostly normal lives, but many perished, there is a list of tragedies a mile long," Imra told them as she crossed her legs, her bare feet swaying.

"And this might be the most tragic of them all," Kara the younger commented as she blew her hair out of her face.

"She was once…..well, I won't deny that she did have her issues, but you tend to overlook certain flaws with your friends, and in this case, my friends had many flaws," Harry concluded. That girl she once was, was long since dead, now there was this distorted abomination, who had a face somewhat similar to hers and some rather fractured memories.

"Welcome to the club, we have cookies," Chloe stated with a grin as all of them laughed.

Harry offered her a smile, and shook his head. "So, are there many more members of the Legion?"

"Yes, a few, you might get to meet them, right now they're on various missions," Chloe concluded and Harry smiled.

' _A lot more attractive females, like these three I hope!'_ The younger Kara thought to herself gleefully. The talent she scoped out already was perfect, given that her and Harry were essentially Kryptonian royalty, they were entitled to a Collective. It was only fair and they had met a few interesting women during their travels through time.

"I'll look forward to meeting them all then," Harry concluded with a grin and Chloe could not help but get caught up in their eyes. "That is, if you'd like me to stick around?"

"Of course! We'd like you to stick it to us!...Around….stick around...because I mean…..it's not we have the knowledge that we need to take care of those Forbidden Zone people like you do," Chloe stated as she kept her eyes firmly locked onto him, despite her rambling speech just then.

Harry's smile got even wider as he kept his eyes on her. "Okay, that's pretty much fair, you've got a point there."

"There is more than enough space, at one point, part of this place housed a super hero team that was virtually unlimited, although a few unfortunate events have thinned out the hero population and the Forbidden Zone is not the only area of Earth that is not fit for any human habitation," Imra explained. "After Superman…."

"What's a Superman?" Kara the younger asked curiously.

"My dork of a cousin, don't worry about him," Kara the elder offered calmly without missing a beat.

"So is he…."

"You know, Kal-El?" Kara the elder pointed out, hoping that the girl would take the hint.

"Sorry, I don't know who Kal-El is," Kara the younger stated with confusion in her eyes.

"Well, there are an infinite number of alternate universes out there, so some of them may have had universes where Kal might have never been born, never made it to Earth, was born a female, or did make to Earth but died due to a ship malfunction," Chloe rattled off without missing a beat.

"Sure, let's go with that," Tinya stated, the multiverse was not a fun area to try and wrap one's head around.

"How did you two get together anyway?" Chloe asked, the archives never said anything about Harry Potter being married.

"Harry found me in stasis in the Department of Mysteries when he was searching for artifacts to deal with the infection," Kara the younger stated. "We pretty much bonded the moment that we touched…."

"No offense, that sound like a really stupid fan fiction cliché," Chloe offered but the younger girl glared at her and she threw her hands back.

"I don't expect anyone to understand it! RAO be damned if I understand it half of the time," The younger Kara commented with a smile. "That's just what happened."

"We got married, given that she was the only female at the time that didn't want to rip my throat out for insane reasons, that was a good thing," Harry continued.

"I'm sure that you must have been popular in your world," Imra pressed on and Harry just smiled at her.

"A sorcerer never reveals his secrets, my lady," Harry stated mysteriously, leaving them to guess about which girls he may or may not have slept with during his time at Hogwarts was half of the fun. Given the fictional works in question was a children's series; one would think that he had taken a vow of celibacy or never gone through puberty.

That was fiction, Harry knew what the reality was.

"So, Kara….the younger one that is," Chloe stated as she slowly looked at her. "Are you…."

"I'm fine, if that's what you're asking," The younger version of Kara commented, but it had been a long time since she was able to spend some private time with her husband. "We're going to have to do an in depth study of the ring."

"Providing it's not another useless hunk of tin and a dead end," Harry added in frustration. If the Veil had not been destroyed before he got there, that could have still been an option. He was doing an in depth study of the Veil after Sirius went through it and it may not have been a portal to the afterlife per say although by this point, it was very likely Sirius was dead.

"Well, I'm sure that you'll have plenty of time to study it here," Chloe said with a warm smile.

' _And because you want plenty of time to study the real deal up close,'_ Imra thought to herself and to Chloe as well, even though she was trying to hide her own interest in Harry Potter.

"Well, we'll see what happens, it should prove to be a very interesting, if you don't mind, my wife and I are going to retire for the evening," Harry told them.

The girls couldn't help but wonder how old Harry was really. While, he resembled your average twenty one year old, there was a sense that he lived much longer.

It would have been kind of rude to ask someone about their age all things considered.

"So, having two Kara's around here might get a bit confusing," Chloe suggested and there were some nods in agreement. "One of you might want to think of an alias or something."

"I'll figure something out," the elder Kara commented. While normally, two girls of the same name wouldn't be too much of a problem, if the two girls didn't look pretty much exactly the same, except one was a bit more mature.

* * *

 

Kara, the younger, sat down on the bed waiting for her husband. She had been trapped for a thousand years but the two of them were free now. Even though they weren't truly free until the situation with the infect was resolved. She was wearing a tight white top that hugged her breasts firmly, alongside a nice pair of tight shirts that snugly hugged her sexy ass. Her dazzling legs were on full display. Harry looked her over and she smiled at him.

"So, what do you think?"

"Beautiful, as always," Harry told her as he was wearing nothing but a nightshirt and boxer shorts. Kara looked at her husband with pure adoration in her eyes and a wide smile on her face.

"A charmer, as always," She commented lightly as Harry sat down next to her. "So….this has been an interesting night….older alternate universe version of myself or maybe I'm the younger alternate universe version of her. Of course, alternate timelines tend to make my head hurt."

Harry chuckled. "Tell me about it."

Kara frowned. "I believe that I just did"

"I know honey, it's just, I can't believe that they haven't killed her yet," Harry whispered as he wrapped his arm around Kara and pulled her in.

"Do you think that there's any part of….well her left inside that abomination?" Kara whispered to Harry.

"Hermione Granger died, that's just a moldering corpse with all of her flaws and none of her positive attributes," Harry told Kara with focused expression. It would be easier to do what he had to do when he realized that his former friend was not in there any longer "So, apparently you might have had a cousin."

"Might have, but didn't," Kara offered with a smile. "Then again, given that Jor-El was assassinated in his lab and my mother had no sisters, I suspect that I'll never know what that was like."

"No, I suppose not," Harry commented to the blonde as he pulled her towards him.

"Your mother…."

"Yeah, from what I found out about her, it made going to the fucking Dursleys even more of a bitter pill to swallow, my blood was the only thing that was supposed to have kept me safe," Harry told her. "Which means, Dumbledore could have put me anywhere on Earth and it still would have worked but naturally, he had his own world view and anything outside of that worldview was something that he woefully misunderstood. He understood two colors, black and white. He wished to redeem that which could not be redeemed."

In the end, Snape was still a creepy, depraved stalker, no matter what kind of sob story he told. In the end, Draco Malfoy was merely an irredeemable little ferret. In the end, Ron Weasley, was a jealous douchebag that wanted what he couldn't have, that much was proven with what he did. His own sister, that was something that turned Harry's stomach, Ginny was not without her flaws but what Ron did to her, he couldn't condone that at all.

"Har, everything will be okay, won't it?" Kara whispered in his ear, nuzzling up against his face.

"Yes, Kara, love, it will be, we'll stop the curse for good this time," Harry offered her and Kara straddled his lap, so that she was facing him.

"Make love to me, please, it's been too long," Kara whispered in his ear.

It had technically been only a couple of days from her perspective and not several thousand years, but he wasn't about to argue.

Harry captured her lips in a smoldering kiss which she returned. The blonde's lips hungrily met his as Harry ran his hands gently all over her body. She tensed up for a moment but she knew that Harry would take good care of her. His hands reached underneath her shirt to feel her up as he kissed the side of her neck, as he turned around and tilted her back onto the bed.

* * *

Kara's shirt was pulled off, with the blond closing her eyes and feeling Harry's tender efforts as he slowly and lovingly explored her body with hungry kisses. She hitched in a nice breath as Harry cupped her breasts and kissed all the way down her body.

"So beautiful," Harry whispered as he kissed her stomach and Kara shivered. Her belly button was a particularly sensitive spot and he knew exactly how to get her motor running.

"HARRY!"

Kara playfully whined this as Harry dug his tongue into her belly button and gave it a nice little hiss. The blonde's pussy twitched as she thought about what his tongue could do a bit lower.

Right now, Harry latched his hand on one of her pert young breasts. The blonde's whimpers got even more delighted as Harry squeezed them firmly. He then pulled her shorts off, revealing her blue panties which were completely soaked.

"Squeeze me, harder," Kara moaned and Harry groped her breasts.

The blonde felt a spasm of energy between her legs and Harry brushed his lips against her nipples, kissing them. The blonde was this close to losing her mind and Harry ran his hands all the way down her body. The blonde shivered as Harry kissed all the way down her lips, brushing the top of his head against her pussy.

"Harry, please, eat me," Kara begged him as she spread her legs.

"If that's what the lady wants," Harry told her with a low growl as he delved between Kara's thighs and began to munch on her delicious cunt.

Kara was driven to an explosion of sensations and even more pleasure. Harry's tongue touched all of the spots that drove her wild and her nerve endings were on fire. The blonde pumped her pussy up so Harry kept attacking it with his talented tongue.

Harry's delicious efforts got him a good treat. He feasted on his wife's juices, slurping them up like a dying man.

"HARRY!" Kara moaned having a powerful orgasm that caused her hips to rock up. Harry devoured her womanhood and she had many more orgasms in rapid fire succession.

Harry was picking up the cues from her mind.

' _Oh, your pussy tastes so good, cum for me, honey, that's so good,'_ Harry groaned as he kept munching on her cunt.

"FUCK," Kara moaned as he sucked the juices from her and that caused her hips to rock forward towards his mouth.

"And you kiss me with that mouth," Harry whispered as his face was coated with her juices.

"No, I suck your big cock, honey," Kara told him with a dirty smile as she grabbed his boxers and tore them off, to revela his thick member. It was twelve inches long and extremely thick.

The blonde's hand wrapped around Harry's member and she started to stroke him up and down with great passion. Harry groaned as Kara's hand worked him over and she licked his head, swirling it around the length. Her tongue hit all of his pleasure spots.

"So big, I almost forgot," Kara breathed as she eyed his stiffening pole with greed.

"Then here's a reminder, honey," Harry remarked as his cock stood at attention and the blonde's lips wrapped around him, as she slowly pushed him one inch at a time into his mouth.

Harry hissed through his teeth as Kara slurped his member hungrily. Her mouth was doing quick delightful things as she applied a super powerful suction to his member. The emerald eyed wizard grabbed the back of Kara's hair and he pushed his length all the way down her throat. The blonde bobbed her head back and down on him.

Kara looking up at him with his cock in her mouth nearly made him lose it straight away but Harry had a fair amount of self-control.

His cock in her mouth tasted divine and Kara thought that she could suck it all day and all night long. The blonde's lips worked around her man's most useful tool. The sorcerer was pushing it into her mouth and Kara's bedroom eyes told the story.

He grabbed her face and like a jackhammer, he proceeded to fuck her tight young mouth hard. The blonde's lips snaked around him and she was slurping at him, taking him deep into her throat and trying to coax every last single drop of cum out of his balls and down her throat.

Her hand stroked his balls and she hummed lightly with the vibrations hitting the back of her throat. The blonde's eyes closed and she went all the way down onto his stiffening prick.

The blonde wrapped her lips around his cock and she took his dick all the way into her mouth. She slurped his stiff prick hungrily, working his delicious cock all the way down her throat. It seemed like no matter what she did, he was always stepping with her, working with her, one step at a time.

Harry took his face fucking to the next level.

' _Cum for me,'_ Kara thought as she projected dirty images into his mind and also fondled his balls, trying to coax his cum down her eager throat.

Harry grunted as his balls tightened and he sent a flood of cum into Kara's mouth. The blonde slurped every single last drop that he had and continued to work him over.

Kara fell back, a little cum dribbling off of her chin and down her chest. She sat back on the bed, on her elbows, presenting herself for Harry.

Slowly, she scrapped the leftover cum off of her body and popped her fingers one at a time, into her mouth. She closed her eyes, with a delicious little purr and she arched herself up, presenting herself for Harry.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm," Kara moaned as she popped her fingers in and out of her mouth, licking the creamy essence off of them.

Harry saw that she tasted her own pussy and his cock was rock hard.

Her delicious pink cunt was so inviting and Harry grabbed her hips, taking the invitation.

Kara moaned as Harry speared into her, it had been too long since she had his cock inside her. He slowly worked into her but the blonde was having none of that. She was horny as hell and the lust that burned through her eyes was almost unsettling.

"Harry, fuck me like you mean it," Kara growled as she wrapped her legs over his hips and he took her up on her invitation as he rocked her with a series of jackhammer style thrusts. She hung onto his shoulder and the blonde was in heaven.

The blonde's walls clamped down on his cock as her first orgasm in a long time with a cock inside her visited her.

Harry pushed into her heated mound and her moans got even more intense. He buried his face into her sweaty tits, and sucked them. Her soft and snug pussy squeezed his amazing rod with strength as he pumped into her.

"Oh that's fucking it, lick my tits!" Kara yelled.

Harry's hard cock speared into her tight young pussy and the blonde lifted her hips up. Her legs were wrapped around him nicely and held him in close. Her orgasms got even more intense at the moment, so intense that neither of them even considered the vague possibility that there might be someone acting like a voyeur from the doorway.

Kara leaned back and Harry played with her tits a little bit more. Her whimpering increased as her eyes told the story.

"You want it, you've got it," Harry grunted as he buried his thrusts into her hot snatch even further and her hips thrashed up towards him.

He plowed her over and over again, the blonde's tightening cunt wrapped around his massive tool as he continued to work over. The young cunt worked him over.

"So hot," Harry breathed as Kara rolled him over, using her strong legs to flip him onto the back on the bed.

"Yes, it is," Kara mewled as she nearly lifted herself up to the ceiling and aimed her pussy over his erect pole, before impaling herself down on Harry.

Her super tight and super strong walls caused a heat to erupt and Harry pushed into her. The blonde's eyes closed shut as she bit down onto her lip. Harry ran his hands all over her body and groped her youthful tits. There was a moan where Harry continued to plow into her molten center.

Kara lifted herself all the way up and once again planted herself onto him. Her walls clenched him, milking his invading prick.

His hands reached up and fondled her tits. Kara had this hunk of meat between her legs that drove her mind wild and she kept pushing herself up and down onto her, riding his thick member.

"So good, so good, so good," Harry grunted as Kara kept riding him like the prize that she thought that he was.

"Going to get better, trust me honey, oh yes," Kara whimpered as her walls wrapped around him nice and tightly. She clenched his thick hard rod and pushed her walls all the way down onto him. She worked his rod over as the blonde wiggled herself over his thick penis.

The two of them met, the union of their loins becoming extremely hot. There were a few lustful moans as Kara kept riding him full steam ahead.

Harry groped her breasts and ran his hands down her delicious body. He could tell that they could go at this for hours or even days and they needed to make up for lost time. His penis sought her heat as it lovingly caressed him over and over again.

The dance escalated with passion as Kara became more lust ridden. She went at it with Harry, pushing his cock between her legs.

They had no idea how much time passed, they didn't care at this point, all Kara cared about was getting Harry's cum inside her.

"Cum inside me darling, please, I want it," Kara moaned as she threw her head back and moaned at the top of her lung.

Harry's warm sticky seed exploded into her, his balls sending a huge current inside her. The blonde was lost with the pleasure and she slid back, a look of pure bliss dancing in her eyes.

* * *

The older Kara watched the entire adventure from the door, unable to tear her eyes away. The screams of pleasure from her younger doppelgangers mouth had turned her on and seeing what Harry did to her, that caused her to drool from both sets of lips.

It took every bit of self-control that she had not to try and join the show. She looked down and saw that her left hand was subconsciously shoved down her panties. Slowly, she lifted up her hand and looked at it, eying it and slowly her tongue licked her hand. She tasted the delicious juices that were coating it and thought about what he would taste like in her mouth and other parts of her body.

Her nipples got hard to the point where they nearly ripped the fabric of her shirt. She felt a warmth pulse between her thighs and she tried to get out of there before she was caught. She didn't want them to think that she was some kind of pervert or something.

She subconsciously started to play with herself once again as she imagined being shoved against the wall and Harry having his wicked way with her from every angle.

' _Ohh, fuck I need a cold shower,'_ she managed as she tried to get down the hallway. Her panties and skirt were utterly soaked and it felt like she was bombarded by super powerful pheromones.

Any friction against her womanhood caused her to want to cum. It seemed like nothing that she could do could stop this burning desire that rose through her body.

She managed to make it to the shower in time, although what she did in there was not clean at all.

**To Be Continued In the Next Chapter.**


	4. Settling In

**Chapter Four: Settling.  
**

It had been an interesting couple of days to say the very least, the older version of Kara recalled. To say the very least, she never thought that her trip to the future would be this eventful. She leaned forwards the bathroom mirror, a bright smile appearing over her face as she blew her hair out of it, the smile getting even brighter as she shook her head and then moved out of the bathroom.

It was an interesting night, she got a free show and it took a while to make it to the shower. Currently, she was walking inside the Legion headquarters, wearing nothing but a white towel. She made sure the towel was tied over her maturing breasts. The blonde thought that the time travel had kick started another maturity and had caused her to grow in a few places. Also she was getting urges that she had to suppress back in her time, due to no one being able to keep up with her.

The last thing she needed was to fuck someone to death or something, but that would be going out with a bang to say the least.

"Hey, Kara."

She turned to see Harry standing right behind and he said that in such a low tone of voice that Kara felt a heat pulsing through her body. The twenty three year old Kryptonian kept her eyes on his body. He was wearing a tight shirt that emphasized every inch of his muscles, along with a pair of dark pants that wrapped snugly around his lower body. The two of them looked at each other for a long moment, before she finally found her voice.

"Harry," Kara whispered as she caught sight of him, she desperately hoped that her nipples were not poking through the towel. She'd just had a really long cold shower where she rubbed herself raw and she wasn't looking forward to having another one so soon. The blonde bit down on her lower lip as she looked at him.

"Hi, Kara, how are you doing this morning?" Harry asked her.

Kara managed to remain cool, he was just a guy, albeit a really hot guy. Still, her heart beat against her chest with a thump, thump, thump, drumming against her ribs.

"Fine, I'm really fine," she managed as she kept her bright blue eyes locked onto his emerald green orbs. There was a second where she imagined dropping the towel, ripping off his clothes, and having her way with him. Or, letting him have his way with her, Kara was so horny that she couldn't really be fussed either way.

"That's good, if there's anything that you need, anything at all let me know…..and you did give it to Hermione last night, so I'm pretty sure that deserves a reward," Harry offered as he stepped forward, nearly closing the gap between the two of them, before he pulled away.

"Well….I got a lucky shot in on her and she's…..well she's pretty bent, isn't she?...I know she was your friend…."

"My friend died centuries ago, the thing that vaguely resembles her is not Hermione Granger," Harry corrected her as he reached up to cup the older blonde's chin and she felt shivers go down her spine.

Kara tried to resist the temptation to use her X-Ray vision, although come to think of it, that really wouldn't be necessary, given that she got quite the show last night to begin with. She felt a pulsing desire race through her body as her heart rate quickened and the blonde was about ready to push herself against him, but Harry stepped back for a second.

"You're amazing," Harry whispered into her ear and the blonde was shaking, her knees practically knocking together.

"...Thank...you," Kara whispered longingly, her tongue tied, she shook her head in order to clear her thoughts. "So…you married a younger version of me…."

"Yes, but with an infinite number of universes out there, there's an infinite number of possibilities," he stated, purposely backing the older blonde against the closet wall and the towel rode up a little bit to expose her tender womanhood, although he acted like he didn't notice.

If he stepped much closer, they would be touching, it was like legalized torture for her. The blonde tried to think of other things that were contrary to the fact that he was so close to her, contrary to the fact that they were almost touching.

"So do you think….that it will work out?" the older blonde Kryptonian questioned, she could most certainly feel her nipples poking hard against the towel and Harry looked directly into her eyes.

She nearly came undone right there, thankfully she mastered some self control, otherwise she would fuck him in the middle of the hallway, any consequences be damned.

"Depends on what you mean," Harry whispered to her.

She shook her head as her heart rate sped up. Females the world over would be powerless to stop him from doing whatever he wanted to them. It was a good thing that he was on the side of good, because he was reducing her self-resolve to jelly and Kara was pretty sure that he wasn't doing it on purpose.

At least for the most part.

It was hard to really look him in the eye up close.

"Stopping them, before they harm anyone else?" Kara clarified as she realized that holding a coherent conversation while wrapped in a towel was much harder then she'd ever thought it would be. She saw that it was slipping down her breasts, exposing a little bit of them to Harry and she tried to correct that fact, although there was a little voice screaming in her head to let it fall and let him see her in all of her naked glory.

"We will stop them, a thousand years has passed, I'm sure with the help of the Legion, we'll stop them from destroying the Earth and any other worlds in their quest to find a cure that doesn't exist," Harry explained to her.

"Why don't you just bomb the entire Forbidden Zone?" Kara asked before she could help herself.

"If I knew that would work, I would have already tried it," Harry reminded her as he brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes.

The younger Kara walked up to join them with a smile on her face. She was dressed in a tight black top that fit her like a second skin and a pair of black jean shorts. The elder Kara could not help staring at her tight ass and wondered if her own ass looked that good.

That was a thought she never thought that she would have.

"It was a pleasure talking to you Kara," Harry concluded as he let the older blonde breath and likely slink off for yet another cold shower, where she would spend some close personal time with her fingers trying to get relief that wasn't coming without the wizard's mighty staff inside her.

' _So did you have fun?'_ the younger blonde projected to her husband.

' _Yes, I don't think she realized that we intentionally put on a bit of a show for her last night,_ _and her resolve is pretty strong,_ _but another nudge could break her,'_ Harry thought, wondering if he didn't push things a bit too far.

' _I wonder how long before she realizes that her fingers won't be sufficient enough to properly get her off,'_ the younger blonde commented innocently.

* * *

"The Ring is a curiosity," Imra concluded thoughtfully. The blonde telepath sat there staring at it, she enjoyed a challenge, she enjoyed unraveling the mysteries of life and this was quite the mystery to say the very least.

"Well, yes, someone could call it that," Harry agreed with a smile as the younger Kara sat in the background, exploring some of the archives at her leisure and reading up on history. "When I found it I was skeptical about its powers, but at the same time, she's convinced herself that the ring could make her invincible."

"She's already pretty tough to take down," Imra commented with a grimace.

"That much is true, yes," Harry told the blonde as he tapped his fingers against the table and continued to study the ring. "She's going to be even angrier than ever before, given that the ring that she sought was there the entire time and now I have it."

"The Legion will help you however we can," Imra told Harry as she absentmindedly placed her hand on top of his to give him some reassurance. While, she was not crazily obsessed with the legend of Harry Potter like some people here were, having him here was an experience that she cherished.

She dare said that she was a bit more in awe of meeting him then she was when she met Kal-El all of those years ago. Technically, it was only a few weeks from her perspective, but that was the nature of time travel, time worked different in the planes of the past, the present, and the future.

"So the ring was created by a wizard named MacGuffin? Huh, that's a really weird coincidence," Chloe said.

"What's a really weird coincidence?" Harry asked, but she shook her head.

"It appears that during his travels, Riddle found out more about magic than most human minds were even meant to comprehend," Chloe explained to him, as she waved off his question. "Yet, years ago, there was a hidden society of magical users that were visited by a plague. All but a few turned into soulless monsters that fed off of the happiness of others."

"Dementors," Harry whispered.

"Yes, there was this cursed altar that was buried in the mountains of Albania, or so legend has it, after the ring was fashioned to enslave the Dementors," Chloe continued as she consulted the notes that she made. "I wonder what happened."

"All of the Dementors were herded to the center of Antarctica and behind a wall, where no one living could pass," Harry informed her. "That was one of the few things the post-war Ministry ever did right."

"Well, sometimes they have to do something right, with the law of averages being what it is," Chloe stated with a slight smile and Harry nodded.

"This ring allowed them to be bound to humankind, I'm not sure if Riddle ever knew about it, but he may have found the altar and created a ritual of his own invention to ensure that should he ever die, than no one else will get a chance to live," Harry stated.

"But it didn't turn them into full on Dementors, then?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, I'm certain that they didn't get turned into full on Dementors," Harry commented with a grimace. He had no idea whether that would have been better or worse, which was a thought that terrified him. He flipped through the pages of his book and shook his head. "However, they may have gotten turned into something worse."

"Wonderful, no wonder it was called the Forbidden Zone," Chloe stated as she shook her head. "But this ring…."

"Is a variable which could turn out for the better or it could turn out for the worse," Harry said and sure enough, he was of two minds regarding the ring.

He saw that the ring was glowing in his hand and his eyes were locked curiously onto it.

"Is it supposed to do that?" Chloe asked.

"Not normally," Harry stated as now started beeping out something that sounded like a particularly demented Morse code.

Imra sensed a twisted thought pattern inside the ring. It was very brief but at the same time, it was extremely hostile.

"Is there….there's something sentient in there," Imra whispered, then she linked Chloe and Harry's minds to hers so they could hear it as well.

"It's a soul of the damned, one of those who were consumed by the soul eaters, you know the Dementors. He says that it has happened before, it will happen again," Harry whispered as he placed a hand on his head.

"How cryptic can we get?" Imra asked as she shook her head.

"Very cryptic knowing our luck," Chloe muttered and Harry contemplated putting the ring on, but after a few seconds of critical thought, he saw that for the stupid idea that it was. Knowing his luck it would end up turning him into an Alpha Dementor, or something worse.

It was not simple as putting on the ring and zapping his enemies. If it was that simple, he would have done it already.

The good news is that he got a DNA sample from one of the infected and most disturbingly, it was bubbling inside of the tube, trying to escape and consume anyone nearby. The desire to consume everything magical was down to the genetic level.

Which meant that when the Forbidden Zone citizens consumed each other, their need to consume magic escalated even greater. It twisted his stomach to even think about it.

"So, are you still looking for a cure?" Chloe asked.

"No, I'm past that point," Harry told her waving them off. "I'm looking for a way to destroy the virus whole sale and anyone who carries it, in one fell swoop."

Harry supposed that some people would argue that the hideous monsters should not be killed, that they should be given a chance for redemption. Many of those bastards had white beards and twinkling blue eyes.

"So, do you need any help?" the older blonde Kryptonian commented as she arrived to join them. She was dressed in a white top that was really stretched tight around her maturing breasts. Her tight white shorts added to the appeal that she had and showed off her stunning legs, along with her shapely ass.

The younger Kara looked up to shamelessly check out the ass of her older counterpart.

Did her ass look that hot?

Once again, that was a question that she never thought that she would ask herself, but never the less, it was the question that was on her mind.

* * *

Harry had been in ice for a very long time and given his performance in the Forbidden Zone yesterday, while solid, he still thought that there was room for improvement. There were many people who said one could not improve upon perfection, but Harry disagreed, there was always room for improvement, especially considering that perfection was a mythical status.

Of course some people thought that they were perfect, but that was another story for another time.

Regardless, some people expected Harry to have all of the answers for them, and he went back and forth between being the Magical World's savior or their scapegoat, depending on what side of the bed the idiots running that place woke up on that day. The green eyes of the young sorcerer were locked forward on what he had to do and he swallowed a lump in his throat.

' _Focus and do, get things done,'_ Harry thought to himself as he sent a spell at one of the heavy bags. Technically, it hit dead on, but Harry thought that it didn't land on the ground where he wanted it to. So he repaired the bag and tried once again.

Once again, Harry sent the banishing spell and it impacted against the bag. The bag flew backwards to crash against the wall. He smiled in spite of himself, a perfect hit, well for the most part.

' _Not too bad, but I've got to try again,'_ Harry thought to himself as he scanned the bag. There was a few seconds where he shook his head to focus, then he locked onto his target.

He was going to focus, he was going to do, and he was going to get it done. He lifted his hand up and slashed it down at a diagonally.

The beam connected against the heavy bag and nothing seemed to happen for a moment, then the bag fall apart cut perfectly in two.

"Not bad."

Harry turned around to see the older blonde Kryptonian standing there with a smile. He was pretty sure that she was checking out his ass before he noticed she'd arrived, but he didn't call her on it.

Kara was hovering a few inches off of the ground, but she dropped down and making quick strides, stretching her legs as she did, walked over towards Harry.

"I've been in ice for about three thousand years, reflexes aren't what they were before I went in," Harry informed her.

Kara was dressed in a tight white top that stretched over her large breasts and black shorts that fit snugly around her supple ass. Her long legs were exposed and they looked soft, along with a hint of subtle muscle.

"So your powers are….fine, but how is your hand to hand?" Kara asked him with a smile.

Harry smiled back at her. "Much better than many of the other foolish wand wavers with their silly incantations out there. A lot of them would be useless without their little wooden sticks."

"They seem really fragile, though." Kara stated as she leaned against the wall. This stance caused her shirt to push up and show Harry her delicious abdomen with a sexy little belly button. Harry wondered if she was a sensitive as his Kara was down there, along with other places.

"Yes, even more so then they look," Harry commented as he looked up into her eyes. "So, how is your hand to hand?"

Kara smiled at him. "Pretty good actually, I had to learn it….because I learned my lesson after how helpless I was after I lost my powers one time. I don't want to ever go through that ever again."

She realized that being a Kryptonian, there were certain things that could strip her of her powers. She managed to find a way to shield the worst effects of the Green Kryptonite, but other versions of Kryptonite, that was still a work in progress. She was getting there however.

"Yes, losing our powers can give us an interesting perspective on how much we rely on them," Harry said with a wide smile to Kara, who nodded in agreement. "So, I'm a bit rusty, do you think that you can…."

"Sure Harry, I wouldn't mind going a few rounds with you...on the mats," Kara commented with a pause and a flirty smile. Her initial shock this morning was over; he merely caught her off guard, but she could match him easily.

"I find it much more interesting to go a few rounds without the use of any powers," Harry told her, his smile getting even brighter.

The blonde bit down on her lip, before her smile lit up the entire room and she placed her hand on her chin, looking thoughtful. "Well, that's a challenge, isn't it?"

"You aren't afraid of a challenge are you?" Harry asked her.

She shook her head, her grin growing wider, if that was even possible. The two of them locked eyes as they continued to size each other up.

Harry didn't want to rely on his powers too much, given the fact that there was such a thing as power dampening Rune stones. Also, he pretty much started to learn magic without a wand from the get go after learning from Hagrid that his got his wand got snapped.

"Ready when you are," Kara whispered as her hair framed her face in a slightly seductive, slightly teasing manner.

"Always ready for a pretty blonde," Harry stated and Kara didn't say anything in response to that, although her smile was really wide.

The blonde aimed a kick towards Harry, but he blocked it with expert skill and ease. She was frustrated as her kick bounced off of his forearm. She tried for another one, but once again he blocked it with skilled reflexes.

Another kick shot forth from her, but this time Harry caught the foot and Kara could have sworn that he brushed his fingers along her bare foot. This caused her to shiver, her eyes closing shut, and she bit down on her lip.

"Are you okay?"

Kara grabbed Harry and she hurled him halfway across the room. She was about ready to make a cutting remark, but Harry landed in a low crouch in a three point stance with a great deal of grace.

"Very good, nearly caught me off guard," Harry offered as Kara jumped towards him, striking while the iron was hot. Her soft bare legs wrapped around his waist and took him to the ground.

She was on top of him, her legs brushing against his ribs. She pinned his arms down over top of his head with a predatory smile on her face.

"Oh, very good," Harry grunted as she straddled him and she let up on him a little bit, releasing his arms. "However, just because you're on top, doesn't mean you're in control."

He placed his hands on the bare flesh of Kara's back and while he didn't move them that much, the sensation of his hands upon her flesh, made it extremely hard for the blonde to concentrate.

The blonde rolled off of him and the two went a couple of more rounds, this time Harry ended up on top of Kara, with her face down on the ground. His crotch was tight up against her ass and this was making things extremely difficult to concentrate.

"And some time's it means that you're in control, all depends on the angle," Harry breathed into her ear, his hot breath brushing against the back of her neck was almost as unbearable as his length pressing against her ass.

"Oh….ah…that's nice," Kara breathed out as Harry let her up.

She looked at him adjusting her shirt in the process, which actually showed him more of her cleavage. Her already tight shorts were riding up her ass a little bit and Kara stood there with her legs spread. She could feel the warmth that was slowly rising between her thighs.

"So do you need a drink?" Harry asked her with a roguish smirk on his face, that made her feel all the hotter under the collar.

' _Yeah, I need a drink of something,'_ she thought saucily, but then she shook her head to clear it.

The blonde stepped over and she got a drink of water. She slowly popped the top off the ice cold water bottle. With her powers, she did not normally need to remain that hydrated, but given that Harry had her all worked up, she figured that a drink of water would be refreshing.

She purposefully spilled the water down the front of her white top after she finished drinking. This caused her tight white t-shirt to cling to her ample breasts and create a wet t-shirt effect. He saw the outlines of her bare breasts underneath her shirt as it clung to her and her nipples poked against her top.

"Oh, how clumsy of me," Kara commented with a mock innocent voice as she lifted her arms, which allowed her already tight wet shirt to get even tighter.

Harry could see her bare breasts from the other side of the shirt and they bounced, with a hypnotic effect that was directed towards him.

"Don't worry, it happens to the best of us," Harry offered as he stepped towards her and placed a hand on her thigh.

Before the two of them could go much further with exploring this arrangement, there was a siren.

"For you newbies, that means we've got a situation," Chloe explained over the intercom and Harry and Kara looked at each other, before sighing.

"We'll finish this later," Kara whispered seductively to Harry.

* * *

"So, is this about the Forbidden Zone residents or is it something else?"

Chloe placed her hand on her chin as she waited for the rest of the group present at the Legion Headquarters to arrive. Kara had switched out of her wet t-shirt for a fresh white shirt. The blonde sat down on one side of Harry, with her younger counterpart sitting down next to her.

"Well, this might qualify as something else, although we shouldn't rule them out, but this is a different type of madness, than their brand of madness," Chloe told them in her usual rambling manner.

Harry said nothing, although he was already loving what could potentially happen. Never the less, he remained patient and fairly calm as he saw Imra show up, followed by Tinya, and two young other women that he didn't know.

One of them was a striking blonde female with silvery hair and deep blue eyes. She had soft looking lips and facial features, wearing a skin tight silver suit. The silver suit clung to a pair of D-Cup breasts, her stomach was nicely toned and her ass was extremely shapely and drool inducing. Harry noticed that there were a lot of fairly attractive blondes hanging around the Legion and this was a fact that he approved of.

The other girl was a very attractive female with short brown hair that framed her face then fell down to her shoulders, her eyes were an exotically striking purple. Her lips were pursed into an extremely warm smile as she checked Harry out. Then again, both of the new arrivals were checking Harry out. This was a fact that had the younger blonde Kryptonian grinning, although she tried to remain cool and casual.

It would be poor form if she started bragging.

"Hello," the blonde said brightly with a smile, but then she was caught up in his green eyes. They were stunning. "And you are…."

"Oh! Introductions, this should be fun," Chloe commented with a smile on her face. "So anyway, this is Nura Nal, her codename is Dream Girl."

She pointed out the blonde to Harry, who reached forward to kiss her on the hand, causing her to flush a little bit.

"A pleasure to meet you, Nura, I can see why you chose that codename," Harry said knowingly and the blonde looked at him with a smile.

"And this is Luornu Durgo, or Triplicate Girl," Chloe informed him as the dark haired girl offered him a short nod and a brighter smile.

"A pleasure to meet you as well," Harry commented as he kissed her on the hand and she went rather red.

"And you are…."

"You might have heard of me, my name is Harry Potter."

That got the desired reaction as both of the girls looked at him, their mouths hanging open.

"Oh! I thought that…. But! I never thought….Oh!…..I think I just embarrassed myself," Luornu commented as she clapped her hand over her face to cover it and shook her head.

"Well, it happens, trust us," Imra dead panned as she shook her head. As amusing as this was to her and she was sure it was amusing to others as well, they had to get back to the matter at hand. The blonde brushed her hair from out from in front of her face.

"Yes, we know it happens," Chloe stated, thankfully she had enough tact, that she didn't start asking Harry twenty questions, even though she had a million of them.

"So what seems to be the problem?" Harry asked, deciding to get down to business now that a few more members of the team were here.

"Well….there's a bit of a problem….regarding two ships crews going completely insane, the female crew members on each ship went mad with lust violently attacking the men and then their bodies shut down from over stimulation," Chloe whispered in a somber voice.

That was something that was….extremely dark and twisted and Harry waved for her to continue, which gave Chloe the opening she needed.

"The ships video files are most certainly not PG….even though that rating system has been obsolete for about seven hundred or so years, those of us who spent time in the 21st century know what I'm talking about," Chloe stated.

Harry smiled. "Yes, vaguely."

"So, best we can tell from initial scans, something infected these people, but we don't know what, as for the bodies….well, there is a huge black market trade for alien organs, so it isn't unusual for the bodies on crashed cargo ships to go missing in action," Chloe explained.

"It's a pretty big problem and there's is much sabotage on that market, it's a very dangerous problem and one that the Legion has been trying to counteract for quite some time," Imra continued.

The younger blonde Kryptonian placed her hand on her cheek and she looked at them. "So….could someone be behind this…."

"I'm not sure…."

"Whatever Harry did, it sealed them the Forbidden Zone for the time being, although I'm beginning to think that there was some far darker force behind that," Imra continued.

Harry smiled. "Really, you and me both."

"Who could it be though?" Tinya asked as she nervously pulled on her hair, her eyes going wide.

"Could be anyone," Harry stated. He had dealt with many enemies during his travels of the world that wanted to make a name for themselves against the Master of Death. Some psycho with a wand and some Daddy issues was the least of the problems that Harry had to fight during his existence. "The only issue is that I don't have a clue."

"That could be a really big issue," Chloe said as nervousness filled her being. "So…."

"Let's worry about this crisis first," Harry suggested as he looked at the reports. "They all exhibited signs of becoming sexual deviants after being exposed to whatever caused this."

"Yes, although I'm at a loss to see how something could cause people to make an impromptu porno," Chloe said as she tried to consider all of the possibilities in her head but she had nothing.

"That is the question now, isn't it?" Harry asked as he prepared to view the logs.

It was not fit for the eyes of those who were easily offended. In fact, viewing it, Harry was not even sure that some of those positions were possible, although given an inventive mind, he was sure that anything was possible.

"There's something in their eyes," Imra whispered as she could not tear her eyes completely away from the images, which were both beautiful and horrifying, erotic and disturbing. It was a weird mix.

"Yes, madness gripped them, almost like they were possessed."

"I'll see what else I can dig up, see what these three cargo ships had in common route wise," Chloe suggested with a half of a shrug of her shoulders

* * *

Kara looked at the statue of her cousin. It was amazing how much she stood in his shadow in some ways, given that she was technically older and potentially more powerful. In fact, there was no potential about it; she was, because female Kryptonians absorbed yellow sunlight far quicker than their male counterparts. It was just a matter of biology, nothing to really be ashamed about all and all.

"So….this is Superman?"

Her younger model showed up and looking at him, with a slightly appraising and very critical look in her eyes.

"Why the fuck did he think it was a good idea to wear his underwear on the front of his pants?" the younger Kara questioned with her head tilted to the side cutely

The older one grinned then she shrugged shaking her head. "Well…..that was just his thing...I guess. Kal….was a bit odd some times, he got it from his father."

"Oh! That was….Jor-El….right?" the younger version of Kara inquired and the older one nodded in affirmation.

"You do know him of him, don't you?" the older Kara asked.

"Yes, he was my father's brother….they didn't get along, of course Jor-El was killed in his lab when I was very young," the younger Kara explained to her. "He was a celebrated scientist, but he also had many enemies, he told the Council that the planet was dying and….."

"Yes, I can see what happened," the older version stated as she saw the light, different universe and everything. She wondered if Kara's ship punched through the time space barriers and landed in this world. Or there was some kind of time shift that merged universes together.

Chloe did mention that there was a lot of information lost in a great Crisis, although she quipped there seemed to be at least half a dozen great Crisis events, some of them on infinite Earths. There had been some merging and contorting of the worlds never the less.

The blonde smiled as she thought about it and that's when you didn't factor in alternate timeline theories. When you factored those in, oh boy did things get insane.

"So older less awesome version of myself…."

"First of all, I'm far more awesome than you are, and second of all….." the elder blonde stated but then she stopped as the younger one started cracking up. "You're having me on."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kara the younger commented. "So what do you think of Harry?"

She somehow knew that she was walking into this one. "He's amazing."

"Yes he is, he has many virtues, attributes, qualities about him, and he can go the distance," Kara the younger whispered with a lustful smile on her face. "And I've always been good at sharing my toys with others."

"You think…."

"It was a figure of speech, did I get my sense of humor surgically removed before I was twenty?" the younger Kara asked in exasperation.

"Well….how did you know that I was going to say anything?"

Kara the younger rolled her eyes. "Well maybe it's because I am you, duh!"

"Duh? Is that the best…."

"Yes! It is," Kara the younger piped in and she inclined her head with a mocking bow. "I am seventeen years old, I picked up how human teenagers talk by watching television. They do all sorts of weird things and stuff!"

' _Oh boy, are we in trouble?'_ Kara the elder thought to herself in exasperation.

"You know, it's going to be confusing if we have the same name and Harry calls for Kara to come to his bedroom, we won't know which Kara it would be," Kara the younger commented idly.

"Yes, awful," Kara the elder stated dryly, thinking that it would be the best thing that ever happened to her, if Harry summoned her to his bedroom and she helped him polish his wand.

"It would be awful! But….calling each other Kara the younger one and Kara the older one, seems like quite the mouthful, now doesn't it?" Kara the younger one inquired to Kara the older one.

The older version of Kara smiled. "Yes, but….a name…a name….kind of putting me on the spot…."

"I've always thought the name Karen might be nice."

The older version of Kara spun around and nearly staggered to the ground. Harry casually caught the blonde in his arms smiling at the befuddled twenty three year old blonde as he did so. Her chest pressed against his as he helped her up.

"Oh….how long have you been standing there?" she demanded when she finally regained her senses.

"Long enough to get the…..get the gist," he answered as he looked at the blonde who really was staring him down. "So Karen might suit you well….Starr as a last name."

' _Soon to be Potter,'_ the younger version amended mentally in her head with an evil grin that was concealed thanks to the shadows.

"Karen Starr, sounds nice," the older version of Kara, now named Karen, smiled as she tested out the name in her head. "Rolls off the tongue quite nicely."

"That reminds me, there was something that I forgot to give you," Harry whispered to Karen and the beautiful blonde looked at him, with an appraising look in her eyes.

"Oh and what's…mmm, hmmm."

Her next words were stopped by a deep kiss by Harry. This was not a slight peck on the lips, there was no mistake about what this was. This was a full blown kiss which would blow a person's mind. Karen's mind was about ready to explode with the sensations that had been introduced into it.

She was slumped against the wall, barely hearing Chloe's request for a mission statement and both Kara and Harry were gone.

She was nearly rendered into a catatonic state by that one powerful kiss.

' _Those lips….they should be registered as deadly weapons,'_ she thought to herself as she tried to snap herself back to reality.

**To Be Continued.**


	5. Under the Influence

**Chapter Five: Under the Influence**

"So, now that everything is set up and ready to go, we'll head off on the mission," Imra said to Harry and Karen, who looked at each other. It had been less than six hours since their last little encounter.

Had Karen been a bit quicker on the uptake after all that happened, she would have grabbed Harry and slammed him into the wall just like that, then had her way with him. She'd been thinking about all that she would have done to him and then even more.

However, now was not the time nor the place, she needed to remain focused and professional. The blonde brushed her fingers through her hair as she waited for Imra to pass the baton to Chloe for the mission briefing.

Chloe was all too happy to play the role of technical support; she'd been doing it for years after all, so it was a roll that she excelled in and felt comfortable with. "Well, as you know, things have gone from kind of odd to really fucking weird."

"Then again, what out there is normal?" Harry asked Chloe and she had no answer for that one. The blonde placed her hand on the top of her head, she did in fact wonder what was normal.

"Well be that as it may, we've got a problem," Chloe told him and once again, she paused to double check the mission parameters. "Sector Five is known to be one of the roughest sectors in the galaxy for some time now. After the Guardians of Oa downsized, there hasn't been a Green Lantern patrolling that Sector for some time."

They all nodded the information about how the Green Lanterns had been divided and the eventual war of the light was available in the reports for anyone interested in perusing it at their leisure.

"So, Sector Five being right smack in the middle of this little bit of chaos, it's not surprising at all that something really fucking weird is happening there," Chloe told them and there were nods all around. "What is kind of surprising is the fact that the same glowing ship has been hovering just at the edge of the crime scene every time an incident like the ones reported have happened."

"Seems to be a pattern there," Harry concluded, he didn't believe in coincidence and his extensive training was telling him that it wasn't the case here as well.

"There is no seeming to be, there is a pattern here," Chloe corrected. "I'm not sure if that set up that red fog as a speed bump for any ships to pass through that they want to raid. For all I know they could simply be using it to their advantage."

"Right, right," Karen nodded with a smile.

"The ship we're sending you out in is shielded so there shouldn't be a problem," Chloe informed them and she could almost see the argument forming on Harry's tongue so she decided to cut him off at the pass. "I'm simply saying there shouldn't be a problem, but still, best to be on your guard, just in case."

The last two Legion ships they sent out had been lost in the Forbidden Zone. Fortunately they were well connected so they'd been able to get hold of a new one and dare she say it, a better one for this mission.

Karen whistled, she was impressed by this ship, almost as was impressed as she was by Harry. It was small but efficient and it could hold three people comfortable.

"I notice that there is no room for prisoners," Imra commented to Chloe, bringing up the concern before Harry had a chance to. Of course, she might as well have plucked it out of his mind for all that she knew.

"Well, prisoners aren't on my mind first and foremost," Chloe said waving off that concern. "We don't have the jurisdiction to hold anyone, so….let's just hope that the local authorities are going to be accommodating."

Harry could almost tell via Chloe's words that the local authorities would be less than accommodating to them. His emerald green eyes locked forwards onto the ship.

"Well, there are other ways to deal with the current problem," Harry offered them as he locked his eyes on theirs. "Providing of course, that they are being infected by the fog in a different way than the people on the cargo ships."

"Well, we're going to have to find out," Karen offered speaking up for the first time. She waved towards the ship. "After you."

Harry started walking forwards with a smile, but then paused. "You know, I'm well aware you only offered so that could stare at my ass as I walked to the ship."

"Damn! My nefarious plan was found out! Oh, be still my beating heart, whatever should I do now?" the Kryptonian female asked dramatically with a cheeky smile on her face as she looked back at him. "Well, do you blame me for wanting to enjoy the view?"

Harry fired back another grin as he almost faced her, his eyes lingered on her impressive breasts for a moment. "Not at all my dear Karen, not at all."

Harry walked towards the ship; it was a silver color, with a bit of blue trim where the various pieces of the ship connected. There were no windows, or to be more specific, there were no windows visible on the outside of the ship. He knew that the windows were camouflaged so that people couldn't peer into the ship from the outside, but those within could still see out them clearly. He thought it was a nifty little feature.

"So do you fly?"

It was Imra who asked Harry that. He noticed that there were only two chairs at the front the ship, with a bit of room for a passenger in the back. He supposed that someone could sit on the floor, but he doubted that would be very safe.

"Yes, I can fly a plane, nothing like this though," Harry told her.

"Well, maybe one day I'll teach you how, it might be very useful," Imra told him as she sat down in the pilot seat.

Karen gestured towards Harry, offering him the second seat. Shrugging, he took it.

A second later, Karen plopped herself down onto Harry's lap. He smiled as she managed to strap both of them in. They were confined in the same area, but somehow the blonde managed to slowly writhe her cute ass into his crotch.

"Comfy?" Karen murmured as Harry lifted up his arms and folded them over her chest.

"Very much so," Harry whispered into her ear and Karen closed her eyes. She placed her hands on top of his and started to rub them softly. "Aren't you?"

"Yes," Karen told him as she leaned back, pushing her ass into his crotch again and her chest into his hands. She was content, although any further fun would have to wait until after the mission.

Imra smiled, although she did shake her head to clear it. One could cut the sexual tension in the air with a knife and she was feeling the heat quite strongly herself. Never the less, the blonde focused forward as she prepared to fire up the ship.

"I'm feeding the coordinates into the navigation computer right now," Chloe told Imra over the comm link and the blonde nodded in response. "Everyone hold on, this could be a bumpy right."

The ship shifting caused Karen to press even further into Harry's lap. He was trying to control the stiff bulge growing in his pants, but she was making it difficult to do so with her constant shifting and writhing.

He could see her grin thanks to the reflective surface of the ship and yes, she knew precisely what she was doing.

* * *

They were getting closer to reaching Sector Five and Imra didn't know why it hit her so strongly, but never the less, she was feeling an incoming sense of dread that swam throughout her body.

"There's two cargo ships coming through the sector right now," Chloe informed them over the comm system.

"So all we have to do is shadow one and the shrieking madness that influenced the others should kick in," Harry commented as Karen trailed her tongue over his finger. It was warm, wet and he could see something reflected in her eyes.

"Don't you like it?" Karen asked in a breathy voice.

"I like it, but….we should stay focused," Harry managed, although he felt her erect nipples underneath his hand and there was a certain part of his body that had a mind of its own, to the point where it was pressing hard against her ass.

"Oh, we need to stay focused, I'm sure I can give you something interesting to focus on," Karen said hotly and the seat belt that contained them got even tighter. The blonde imagined turning around and riding Harry to a relentless climax.

"The ship's readings are all off, nothing should be able to get through into the ship!" Imra cried out, she was getting a headache that was making unbearably hard to focus. The fact that Harry was this close to fucking the hell out of Karen and the lustful thoughts rolling off both of them didn't really help with her state of mind at all. Especially given that she imagined Harry doing any number of naughty things to her.

"What's off about the ship?" Harry asked her as Karen shifted against his groin once again.

"Maybe we should take our clothes, it's getting a little hot in here," Karen cooed as she felt the warmth reach her loins and with it the need to be filled immediately.

"No, Karen, it's not that," Imra told her, although now she felt like she was sweating. She tried to shut down that train of thoughts, but they were being projected really loudly from the other two nearby her. The fact that Harry seemed to emit some kind of pheromones didn't help either.

And it was the type that hit women who had an attraction to him hard and stripped away their inhibitions. Imra engaged the auto pilot of the ship.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked as he felt lust and desire burn through his body. "Do you need a drink?"

"I know something that she can drink," Karen breathed and now she turned in the chair, pressing her cheek against Harry's before she leaned back. She was about ready to rip the seat belts out of the chair and perhaps the entire chair out, then make use of the space in the back.

Imra, ignoring what was an extremely enticing suggestion, shook her head. She put up more mental shields, but they were being hacked away just as quickly as she managed to put them up. She trailed one hand downwards between her thighs, but stopped herself just in time, she couldn't help but wonder what she was doing.

"Imra, what are you doing?" Chloe demanded over the comm system, the readings she was getting from the ships diagnostic systems where the definition of really fucking weird.

"Harry," Imra murmured underneath her breath.

"YOU'RE ABOUT TO DO HARRY!" Chloe shouted in a scandalized tone of voice, there seemed to be quite a bit of jealously present in her voice as well.

"What…no…um….no….there's something making it's way into the ship and yes, I realize that shouldn't be possible," Imra whimpered as she closed her eyes and mentally counted to thirty. before she popped them open.

"If it shouldn't be possible then…"

"I realize that! Believe me, I realize that! Let me try and land the ship. We're going to crash if I don't, the auto pilot doesn't seem to be working properly," Imra told Chloe frantically as she tried to deactivate the auto pilot and land the star craft. The readings were way off and the blonde telepath struggled to figure out what she should do.

Then the readings hit her and she should have known what was going on the instant that they went off, but for some reason, she had neglected to understand it the first time she read them.

' _Of course,'_ Imra thought to herself, she should have recognized the symptoms the moment she saw them, but yet, she had what the humans might have called, a blonde moment.

The blonde shook her head as she reared back and bit down on her lip.

"Harry, Karen….this is….Red Kryptonite dust, you need to…."

"Sweat it out?" Karen asked with a lustful grin on her face, she had no problems sweating it out, especially when it was with Harry.

There was a crack as the chair was pushed backwards and Karen sank her fingernails into Harry's neck as she prepared to snog his brains out. Harry cupped her ass and then explored her soft, feminine curves, running his hands all over her body.

"Oh, is that for me?" Karen cooed at him but their fun was interrupted when something struck hard against the side of the ship.

Imra saw the warning lights blaring on the ship and Karen managed to clear her head long enough to focus, anger literally burning within her eyes as they glowed red.

"This is what happened to the other ships, they were attacked after going through the dust," Imra muttered.

Harry managed to engage his brain for a moment, although it was hard as Karen was still grinding on top of him despite her renewed focus.

"Later, I swear," Harry breathed into her ear.

"Better not be too much longer, I can't wait," Karen managed and she couldn't help but grope Harry's package before they broke apart.

Harry engaged his Occlumency skills to block out the feelings of lust, as well as the thoughts of wanting to tie this blonde babe up on the floor and having his way with her over and over again.

"Right….we're not a Cargo Ship, so why are they attacking us?" Harry asked.

Karen shook her head and anger flared through her bright blue eyes, that were currently glowing red. "Obviously! It's because these fuckers are getting really tired of living!"

Imra shuddered despite herself and she made a mental note never to piss off a horny Kryptonian female.

"We're going to land on that moon over there, let's see if we can reason with them," Imra told them.

Karen cracked her knuckles, she had her own ways of reasoning with them, because how dare they interrupt her and stop her from fulfilling her needs!

* * *

Imra managed to land the ship without crashing, but given that she was expending every limit of her concentration towards blocking out other things, it was quite the impressive feat in of itself. She once again was bombarded with a stream of lustful thoughts from Karen, but they seemed to have tapered off ever so slightly from Harry.

Harry and Karen had pulled apart for now, but she could have sworn she saw each of them giving the other "fuck me" eyes every now and again. Imra just chose to ignore it for now and chalk the feeling in the pit of her stomach as butterflies, even though it seemed to be coming from a little bit lower.

Another ship landed right beside them. The ship resembled one of the Cargo Ships, so it was obvious that they had stolen spare parts or perhaps an entire ship. It was a brilliant strategy really, an attempt to make everything look like it was on the level.

"Scavengers," Imra whispered as she saw the ship door open outwards.

There were alien races that had no home planets, who'd banded together and survived by scavenging off of others for all that they could take. They often sold what they could to the highest bidders, given the massive black market trade for weapons, food, and medicine, those who bought it didn't care where it came from. In fact, the market price would be far less as scavengers often bartered for goods instead of credits.

Some of the wilder ones often attacked those who had offered the deal after it had gone through, then took the contraband to the next trader. It was a hostile operation and a viscous cycle.

Harry couldn't understand whatever language these bug eyed creatures were speaking, but he was pretty sure whatever they said was hostile. They pointed razor sharp fingers towards them.

"They must be joking," Karen said, as rage continued to flow through her eyes.

One of the Scavenger's spat acid towards Harry and the girls, which they ducked. The acid connected with the ship and melted right on through the area it made contact with.

"Well, if that's their idea of a joke, then we might die laughing," Harry grumbled as he waved his hand, a ball of mud rose up underneath where they stood and smothered two of the aliens to death. Harry refused to play around with these things, they were predators, and he wasn't about to be their prey.

Karen punched one of the aliens in the face, cracking several bones. Her fist would have taken its head off, had the alien been a little bit weaker. The hideous creature dropped to the ground with a thud.

One of the aliens expanded much like a puffer fish. He had spikes all over his body and he shot them at Harry, Karen, and Imra.

Quickly, Harry cast a ricochet spell on the spikes which launched them back at his adversaries. There was a loud crack as the spikes impaled several of them, punching straight on through them.

A huge alien which looked like a cross between a rhinoceros and a gorilla stampeded towards Karen, the blonde having seen the creature coming caught it's punch in her hand at the last moment, then proceeded to twist it's arm behind it's back and force it down to a kneeling position.

"Remember, keep one alive so we can interrogate them," Imra ordered, thankful that they were on a moon where the atmosphere was breathable to all of them.

"I know, I want him to suffer," Karen growled out as she pushed the arm slowly up her enemies back and there was a loud cracking sound as she snapped his elbow.

Once again, Harry couldn't understand what was being said, but after that he was pretty sure that he was about ready to give up.

Imra moved over, she tried to translate the beast's hostile thoughts.

"This one's going to be a tricky nut to crack," Imra muttered as she bit down on her lip, only for Harry to grip her hand and squeeze it softly, causing her to relax, even if it was just a little bit. The blonde shook her head and turned back to the problem at hand.

"Just take a deep breath and focus," Harry told her as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

Imra blinked at that, Harry's strong arms around her waist, weren't helping her focus any, but she somehow managed to do so.

"Right, focusing," she breathed out, before she looked at the creature and went through its brutish mind. It was hard to really get a fix on what it was really thinking. Yet, she had to try and try she did, she shifted through the shattered memories.

"I think there's some force manipulating these creatures, their minds are simple, little better than intelligent animals, so they are easily led," Imra breathed as she stepped away from Harry with great regret.

"Any idea who's behind it?" Karen asked, wanting to use her heat vision to blast this thing's head off for what it interrupted, but she managed to hold back from doing so.

"You know, that's a good question and one that I don't have the answer to," Imra offered, possibilities entered her mind but without any concrete proof, she didn't want to give voice to them. "I'm going to take a look at their ship, the two of you stay put."

The pull of the Red Kryptonite was very strong, and it was effecting Harry and Karen inhibitions greatly. To the point where it took more self control than they had.

"We should tie him up, so he doesn't go anywhere," Harry stated, then used a spell to wrap thick cables around the creature, making it uncomfortable for him to even move.

Karen offered him a passionate smile and then she commented in a low purr. "Oh! Into bondage, are we Harry?"

"Depends on why you're asking," Harry whispered to her as she moved closer, both of them coming face to face with each other.

"The ship was cozy, but there's plenty of space out here, there no one but this guy around and he's not waking up any time soon," Karen whispered to him as she leaned in to nibble on his neck. The red Kryptonite residue was on both of the ships and had ensnared the two of them quite strongly. She whispered huskily in his ear as she traced his abs and then, with another quick movement, pushed her hand down his pants. "I want you."

Harry could not resist, especially with her firm grip around his tool. His eyes closed shut as he knew what was going to come next.

* * *

Karen grabbed his cock around her hand and delivered a super-fast handjob. She was really working his cock over and she looked at him with lust, as she stroked his super hard manhood, pumping his long pole up and down with fluid motions.

"Beautiful," Karen moaned as she stroked his cock and then she licked around his head. The blonde worked him over, curling her tongue all over his manhood, licking him hungrily.

"Yes, thank you," Harry grunted as she worked over him with her soft hand, stroking him up and down, with her warm wet tongue licking him.

She used her hot tongue and licked his cock, wrapping her tongue around it and runs all the way down his member. The blonde's eyes locked up at his as she encouraged Harry's hands to roam her curves.

He did so in a lustful frenzy and Harry ran his palms over the top of her breasts, working down the white material of her costume.

Harry revealed her magnificent breasts and worked the point of his thumb over them, causing her moans to escalate.

"Harry, I need to taste you," Karen moaned as she worked her hot lips around his tool, forcing it down her throat.

Harry groaned as Karen wrapped her lips around him and the blonde pushed herself all the way down her throat. The blonde bobbed up and down onto his thick tool.

Harry stroked her hair as she worked him over, she devoured his cock like it was her lifelong and her slurping and sucking sounds were rather enjoyable. He felt jolts of pleasure flow through his body as he kept stroking her blonde locks and ran his fingers all the way down her tight body, causing pleasure.

Karen continued the blowjob, humming in the back of her throat. She felt Harry's hands roam and grope her, which got her extremely hot and bothered. The blonde went down on Harry and she determined to make him cum, ending his juices slurping down her throat.

Harry grabbed her head and face fucked her. Karen matched his strokes and the blonde's lips tightened around him as she used her hand to fondle his ball sac, stroking it on and off, breathing heavily as she kept working down his pole.

"Fuck," Harry groaned.

Karen's dirty gaze worked up towards him and she went all the way down his member, taking it deep into her throat.

Harry grunted lustfully as she manipulated his cock, using her throat muscles like a cunt and she grabbed his balls, fondling them, coaxing the cum.

"Oh, ah, fuck," Harry grunted as his balls tightened as he shot his load down Karen's throat.

The blonde slurped his cum out of his cock and stroked his balls, forcing all of his cum down to her throat. She used her mouth to really bring him to the edge and she could see the pleasure in Harry's eyes.

She drank his cum, feeling refreshed and suddenly, she had Harry down onto the ground.

"My turn," Karen demanded as she sat on his face.

Harry smiled as he saw her pink and exposed pussy in his face. If she wanted to play this game, then Harry was going to give her far more than she bargained for. His tongue scraped against her walls and Karen shuddered as the pleasure exploded through her body. His tongue once again was working into her, rubbing against her clit.

"Oh, yes, fuck yes,' Karen moaned as she felt Harry's tongue bury into her pussy. His nails went onto her thighs and she rubbed up against him.

Suddenly the blonde's eyes fogged over and Harry was eating her out. The blonde was about ready to lose all senses of herself as his tongue hissed and rattled deep inside her.

"More, more, oh fuck more!" Karen squealed, not caring if anyone had flown by and seen her. She was getting eaten out by a master and loving it. Her juices gushed from her pussy and he captured them into her mouth. The fact that he was sucking them down like the last mean on her made her pussy burn with desire and her nipples become razor sharp.

Harry was munching on her tight cunt and the blonde nearly lost herself in the pleasure that his tongue, his lips, everything was bringing for her. She panted heavily as Harry kept using his mouth to indulge himself in her body.

Her juices exploded and Harry's cock was rock hard.

Karen floated off of his face and braced herself. The blonde was ready for him to enter her body. She slammed herself down on his member and clenched his rod tight as she pushed her hips down upon him.

"FUCK!" Harry groaned as Karen wrapped her tight walls around him and rocked back and forth, riding him for everything that he was worth.

"Yes, fuck, very much so," Karen mewled as she rocked her hips down onto his hard rod and kept rocking herself up and down upon him.

Harry groaned as her warm tightness wrapped around his thick phallus and there was a few seconds where she paused.

She then pushed up and slammed down, their loins connecting, and cracking the surface of the moon that they were fucking on. Karen grabbed Harry's head and pushed them between her breasts. He took advantage of the treat that was before him and kept eating them, licking and sucking upon her nipples and tits.

Karen lost herself, he was sucking her nipples and tits, making her feel so good. Her cunt tightened around his probing tool.

Imra returned and saw the scene before her. She was standing there, her mouth hanging open, seeing Harry's cock appearing and disappearing from Karen's beautiful pink cunt. She reached the front of her uniform and slowly pulled the fabric off of her body, exposing the tops of her breasts and then kept reaching down.

She sat herself on the cargo door of the ship and plunged her fingers inside her pussy, working them in and out, capturing more of her delicious juices onto her fingers. The blonde's nipples stood erect and she kept rubbing herself raw.

Karen bounced high up and slammed down onto his cock, causing the entire surface that they were on to rock.

Harry turned her over, his cock hovering over her entrance and the blonde closed her eyes. Harry was about ready to push inside her and have his way with her. The blonde's excitement reached a fever pitch as Harry rubbed his length against her dripping hot slit.

Karen's orgasm continued to escalate to a higher plain as her nipples got completely stiff. She breathed, biting down onto her lip.

Her legs wrapped around Harry's body, ensuring that he plowed into her hard. His balls slapped against her thighs as the blonde mewled, sinking her nails into him.

"So close," Harry breathed.

"Take me anyway, take me all night!" Karen screamed as her adrenaline spiked up as her back arched and the wizard kept spearing into her.

They switched positions again and Karen was on her hands and knees. Harry shoved his cock into her and fucked her doggy style. Karen bit down on her lip and was moaning with absolutely pleasure.

Imra watched Karen and she sunk her fingers deep into her pussy. Her juices coated her fingers and she was this close to mentally coming undone.

Karen looked at Imra and smiled, offering her a saucy wink as Harry's balls tightened and shot his load into her pussy after a long time of going back and forth.

She moaned as his potent cum was injected into her tight pussy. The Kryptonian closed her eyes as it was injected into her. She hung onto the side of the rocks and her nails dug into it.

Imra moaned and Harry pulled out. He could see her pink pussy exposed and her juices rolling down her thighs.

Lust finally broke in her mind and Imra rushed towards Harry, throwing her arms and legs around him and wrapping them around his body as she furiously kissed him, rubbing her hot slit up and down his manhood.

"Cock, inside me, now, please," Imra breathed as she humped Harry, trying to get his cock to its full hardness.

Harry's hard member was at attention and her soft hips wrapped around him. She closed her eyes, biting down on her lip as she moaned. His member stretched her pussy out and Harry worked up into her. The blonde worked down onto him, rocking up and down upon him, rotating her hips.

Karen was panting, coming down from a high but she saw Imra riding Harry from the side. She dug into her pussy, tasting the combination of her's and Harry's juices. She closed her eyes, and kept licking, as she felt her nipples get even harder.

Imra rocked herself as Harry sucked her juices off of her fingers.

"Oh, baby, I love this, I want to do this all night," Imra purred as he rocked his hips up towards into her dripping hot cunt. She sensed what Harry wanted from his thoughts and made this the most pleasurable experience possible as she rode him and he returned fire doing the same to her. It was a pure sexual experience between the two of them.

"Oh believe me, I can," Harry breathed as he squeezed her breast and she mewled as his hand worked over her. He hit all of her pleasure centers and caused her to clench him as she rode him against the ground, already cracked from the earlier efforts from Harry and Karen. The blonde rocked her tight hips up and down onto him.

The young telepath was riding Harry and her tightening walls massaged his probing prick. His green eyes exploded with pleasure as he looked into her bright blue eyes.

He squeezed and played with her breasts and that was causing her to become even more sexually charged. Her tightening walls wrapped around him, using her moist center to massage his prick. She rocked her hips down onto his balls and mewled, wrapping her hand around his neck and pushing up and down onto him. Harry groaned as she worked him with her womanhood.

"Fuck me, oh fuck me," Harry breathed.

Karen rubbed herself pretty much raw and she imagined herself eating Harry's cum from Imra's pussy after he shot an entire load of it into the blonde telepath.

"So close, oh I want you, I need you, so bad," Imra moaned as she rubbed her tightening cunt around his manhood.

His balls tightened and burst, sending his load into her dripping hot cunt.

The moment Harry pulled out, Karen's face was over Imra's pussy and started to eat Harry's load from it.

Needless to say, that got Harry hardened enough for the next round.

* * *

The final tally was two really hot blondes curled up next to Harry on a moon they'd cracked through their actions. The green eyed wizard smiled down at his conquests, as their naked bodies pressed up against his.

"We better…check in...with Chloe, because...she must be...really worried," Karen whispered breathlessly.

"We better not give her the full details," Imra commented, not wanting to detach herself from Harry just yet, but she understood how her friend would be feeling once she found out what they'd gotten up to.

"Yeah, she'd be pissed that she missed this," Karen concluded as she traced Harry's abdomen with her fingers.

* * *

"So, I don't think that any of us expected the mission to quite go in that direction," Chloe concluded with a half raised eyebrow towards Harry, Karen, and Imra, who all returned looking disheveled. They did bring back data and there was a bit more on it then what she thought they intended for her to see.

"It's just as well, if it didn't go in that direction, I most certainly would have jumped Harry anyway when we got back, and he deserves it for teasing me something fierce," Karen whispered as she grabbed a handful of Harry's ass.

Chloe closed her eyes in order to take a deep breath, much to her dismay, a lot of the ship logs had unfortunately been lost on the way home. Which meant Harry was doing a fucking great job in building up some anticipation in the back of her head. She still got to see some of it, it just wasn't the full on porno she would have liked to see.

' _Guess I'm going to have to do some first hand research,'_ Chloe mused to herself as she brushed her hair from her eyes and bit down on her lip, offering a brief moment of pause, then she brought her hand up to her chin.

She shook her head, she always made these weird hand movements when she was nervous or perhaps, because she didn't have enough caffeine, or maybe it was because she had too much of it. Yes, caffeine, that was the ticket, she needed plenty more caffeine, she needed to recharge in the worst way.

' _What a morning,'_ she thought to herself as she shook her head. She took a few steps over to the coffee machine and prepared to indulge herself in her favorite beverage.

The younger Kara was waiting for her there with a shit eating grin on her face.

"Sooo….your husband…."

"I'm perfectly aware of what my husband did, thank you very much," the blonde commented with a grin on her face.

"Right and…."

"I went a long time with Harry to myself, but other girls allow the possibility to explore different angles," Kara stated as she took a cup of coffee of herself, she thought that she really shouldn't, but at the same time, she couldn't resist. "Plus, with a sex god like Harry, it would be quite frankly be selfish of me if I horded the merchandise, in any case Karen and Imra aren't the first girls we added to our fun."

"...Right," Chloe said, somehow in her caffeine addled mind that did make a ton of sense. She shook her head and Kara smiled. She could see Harry and Karen over in the corner, she still trying to get used to the name, but it was more of an alias than anything else.

"Well, it isn't often that you find a man on any planet that has a twelve inch dick and knows how to use it," Kara stated sweetly with blunt and unrepentant honesty. "Especially, given how most Kryptonians are known to be faster than a speeding bullet."

Chloe managed to not spit her coffee on anything of value, but that was something that amused her greatly. That could have been because she had a dirty mind by nature though, she didn't know for sure. However she shook her head, trying not to laugh, although coffee came flying out of her nose in the process.

"They always said that Clark was faster than a speeding bullet….oh boy," Chloe commented, laughing as that statement took on an entirely new meaning for her. She shook her head as her eyes watered.

"There was an energy signature on the smugglers that's pretty close to that of the infected in the Forbidden Zone," Harry said to Chloe as he managed to detach himself from Imra and Karen and the young woman turned around to face him, nearly banging her knee onto the edge of the table in surprise.

"You're kidding me!" Chloe whispered and Harry looked at her with an eyebrow half raised and she couldn't help but laugh, she could have slapped herself for not seeing it. "Okay, you're not kidding me, but that's just…."

"Yes, I know that's just..." Harry stated as he took a cup of coffee. There was that one time where he downed eighteen cups of coffee in about an hour and boy was that a mistake. However, while he knew that he shouldn't, he did. "...But, it just proves that there is a more manipulative force at work. Who knows, it might be dating back to Riddle himself, maybe even before that."

"Who do you think it is?" Chloe asked Harry.

Harry shrugged. "Your guess is pretty much as good as mine right now, if I knew, we'd be in a lot better spirits then we are now, you know."

"Yes, I know," Chloe agreed as she did a half shrug of her shoulders, then took another cup of coffee. She had a greater tolerance than many thanks to her upgraded powers.

"Well, we turned the smugglers that survived into the authorities, of course the fact that they'll be out within a week if enough credits exchanges hands, it's not that reassuring," Imra said as she sat down across from Harry, Chloe, and Kara.

"Government's vary little the universe over, even after a thousand years," Harry said. Of course, he got out of a tight spot with the Ministry after he finally realized that if he shoved enough gold underneath their collective noses, they would leave him the fuck alone.

"That's the unfortunate truth," Chloe stated, but she decided that politics were too ugly of a subject for her to discuss. "So….looks like this mystery just had several new layers added to it."

Harry could had said something, but he just nodded instead. He needed to make some headway on the ring so he would be retiring to the lab for the evening. Hopefully, it had stopped making different animal sounds, he could have sworn it was doing that just to piss him off.

"Well, I'll see you all later," Harry told them as Karen rushed over and threw her arms around him, giving him a burning kiss, their lips molded together as their tongues dancing together for dominance.

"You better," Karen warned him, she wanted to indulge himself in him even more, from every different angle possible and her filthy mind concocted some amazing scenarios. The blonde blew her hair from her face as she locked her eyes onto Harry.

"Oh, I will," Harry offered as he captured Imra into a one armed hug and pulled the telepath in close to him. He kissed her deeply, and that kiss only increased in intensity when Harry push her back against a nearby wall. The blonde was about to lose her mind since Harry was really indulging himself in her lips.

Kara got the last kiss, wrapping her arms around Harry. Shivers tingled down her spine as her husband pulled away.

"Good night Chloe," Harry told her.

Chloe leaned in with her eyes closed, but Harry was already gone and she quickly slid back into her seat with a narrow eyed pout.

"No worries, your time will come eventually," Kara said with a cheeky grin, patting her on the head, and Chloe shook it in exasperation.

' _I really wish that ship had more room…._ _even though I did have to stay back here to function as mission support,'_ Chloe thought, wishing that the ships log had more actual details of what happened, beyond the brief hint she'd gotten to see.

Perhaps she missed something, she would have to comb over the ship's logs one more time, just to make sure. Plus, she might also find a detail or two that the others might have missed about what the hell was going on here.

* * *

About two hours later, Chloe was still combing over the details of the log in obsessive detail. The blonde bit down on her lip, she was pretty sure that she missed something vital.

"You know...if you're so desperate to see a performance, I'm sure Harry would be accommodating to your needs and who knows, there might be audience participation this time."

Chloe nearly jumped up out of her chair and she turned around to see Imra standing in the doorway. The blonde had a cheeky smile on her face as she approached Chloe, sliding into place behind her seat.

"Actually….believe it or not, I'm not playing voyeur...at least, I wasn't after about half an hour," Chloe commented and there was a slight raise of Imra's eyebrow. "After going over the footage a few times, there's nothing there beyond what I already saw the first time."

Imra got a bigger smile on her face at that.

"And nothing that's super incriminating at that," Chloe added as her frustration was obvious. Imra patted her on the side of her face, which only caused to expand Chloe's frustration to an entirely new level. "Harry seems to think that they're involved."

"Well, Harry theories are usually spot on, so I would have to agree, they could very well have something to do with this," the blonde telepath mused as she sat down on the chair next to Chloe. "I've been….looking into his mysterious origins. There's something more to him than meets the eye."

"So….do you think that Harry knows?"

It was a simple question really and the response….well, Chloe wasn't too sure about what she was expecting with that one. Never the less, Imra had a smile on her face.

"He knows a lot more than he lets on, a lot more than he even cares to admit," Imra added as she turned around. "I've just been getting to know two of our newest members."

"I'm sure you have," Chloe muttered underneath her breath as she tapped her finger on the table. She realized that thanks to her, history did not remember her. Clark didn't remember her the moment she left, no one did.

It was for his own protection, due to the fact he had a guilt complex a mile long. Therefore, she managed to give him that one last nudge that would lead him to becoming what he could be and the rest as she said, was history.

"Well...what happened to you, there was a reason that Brainiac went after you, other than a means to get to Clark," Imra whispered to her.

"I know, I know," Chloe stated, she didn't need to go down that road once again. It was an ugly chapter of her life printed on a blood stained page as far as she was concerned. It was over, it was done with, there was no more to it than that.

Once again, Chloe pondered the newest arrivals and….well, life seemed to be getting far more interesting now that they were settling in. Of course, Chloe would be ignorant if she didn't think that things were interesting before, but that was a different story entirely. Never the less, the blonde pondered what her next move would be.

"So we're back to square one with this entire mess and Harry's still trying to figure out the ring," Chloe commented as she shook her head. "That's the ugliest, most bland thing that I've ever seen in my life, to be honest."

"Well….it wasn't meant for beauty, I don't think," Imra told Chloe, although there was an instant where a smile crossed her face.

"Yeah, I know that," Chloe agreed as she waved her hand. The blonde brushed her hair from her face and bit down on her lip as she focused, flustered as she might be.

She wanted to take a tiny peak at Harry, see how he was doing, but Imra grabbed her gently by the hand and pulled her back.

"Just a word of advice, I wouldn't bother him while he's in there, it's pretty delicate work," Imra advised Chloe, although she did wish that Harry would come out of the lab too, because she wanted to talk to him a bit more. The blonde placed her finger around the blonde lock of hair in her hand and closed her eyes as she held it between her fingers.

"Right….not bothering him, really I'm not," Chloe whispered as Imra corked an eyebrow. The other blonde sighed, then again she was one of many in the Legion who wanted a piece of Harry Potter.

"DAMN IT!"

"Well that can't be good," Karen stated, taking a bite out of a sandwich as she slipped into the room. The blonde had peanut butter all over her bottom lip and she took a half of a step forward, but the door cracked open from the other side so the blonde waited to see what would happen next.

There was another click, click, then the door swung open completely. Harry stepped out of the room and the ring could be seen levitating above a table, encased in a glowing white light.

"It's not supposed to do that, right?" Chloe asked, she was rather ignorant about magic in general, so she thought it might be best to defer to an expert who might be able to teach her of such things.

"No, it's not, we might have a bit of a problem," Harry informed her as the ring hissed.

The only good thing about it was that it wasn't fucking humming and it was not shooting random multicolored bolts of lightning all over the place. Those were two small facts that Harry could take solace in. Something else was about to happen though, he just wasn't sure what it would be.

**To Be Continued.**


	6. Feeding Time

**Chapter 6: Feeding Time.**

"What in the hell was that?"

Personally, Harry thought that question was more than fair, but at the same time, it was one that was extremely difficult to answer. Even more so when you took into account the fact he wasn't certain what exactly happened himself.

"What's the deal with the ring anyway?" Chloe asked Harry, who shook his head.

"You tell me, and we'll both know," Harry muttered, the ring was suspended above the table and encased in a bright glowing light. He was waiting for the other shoe to drop or perhaps the ring to do something beyond making funny noises. He crossed his fingers that nothing too….insane...would happen, but at the same time, he knew that there was a chance that the ring could punch a hole through time and space.

Kara turned up then, dressed in a night shirt that went down to her knees. Several other members of the Legion joined them and once they did, Chloe was quickly in her element.

"Shrinking Violet, Dream Girl, make sure the front entrance to the base isn't damaged, and that nobodies trying to break in!" Chloe ordered the two newcomers. She focused intently on the ring although she had to turn her mind back to the matter at hand. Her eyes flashed violet as she focused.

At exactly the same time Chloe's eyes flashed, the ring stopped glowing and dropped into Harry's hand. The once plain gold ring, now had a glowing inscription circling it that most certainly hadn't been there as of three minutes ago.

"Okay, this….this has just gone from kind of really fucking weird, to really fucking strange," Chloe stated after taking note of the new addition to the ring. So far, all was calm right now, but that didn't really mean anything. Chloe knew better than to think that just because things were calm now, didn't mean it wasn't just the calm before the next storm.

Karen showed up then and she looked ready for anything to happen, before she stepped into the room fully, she paused to look over her shoulder nervously.

"There was an explosion in Room Three!" Tinya said as she popped up from the floor below them.

"Room Three, well that's not good," Chloe muttered to herself. She was trying to keep a positive spin on everything, but even she knew that if anything escaped through the portal in that room, it would be game over for them all.

"What's not good?" Harry asked her and Chloe was all too happy to explain the situation to him, at least the best way that she could.

"Room Three contains a portal to the Phantom Zone, some of the most dangerous criminals in the twenty eight galaxies were imprisoned there, but….if a rift has been torn in the dimensional barrier, anything could have gotten through," Chloe stated, without taking a breath. Not that she needed to given her upgrades, but breathing allowed her a connection to her humanity.

Harry remembered running into several mentions of the Phantom Zone during his research into the Veil, but this was the first that it had really been brought up during a conversation outside of that.

"Time and space functions differently in the Phantom Zone than it does here," Karen stated, picking up where Chloe left off. She had been trapped in the Phantom Zone for a long time, what seemed like decades from her perspective, thankfully for her sanity, she managed to keep her wits together. The fact she didn't break mentally during the time she spent trapped there showed the true strength of her character.

Given that nearly everyone trapped in the Phantom Zone hated Jor-El and to a lesser degree her mother, she was very fortunate not to be hunted as someone's trophy. Of course, she wasn't stupid enough to broadcast her identity.

"The security system isn't showing anything out of place," Imra said from the console she was using to scan the facility. "However, given the unpredictable nature of a rift in time and space, it could happen two minutes from now, or ten hours in the past. Until we know for certain whether or not there's a breach in Room Three, I've put the force fields up."

"That should buy us about seven minutes and forty nine seconds," Chloe muttered as she bit down on her lip so hard that it left an indentation.

Kara and Harry locked eyes onto each other, considering the mental bond that they shared, it was obvious that they knew what the other was thinking. Never the less, emerald green eyes met ice blue and Kara was the first one to speak, mentally at least.

' _What if the ring drew them here?'_ Kara questioned him over the bond.

' _Don't think I haven't thought about that_ _already,'_ Harry responded, he had this sixth sense that usually warned him when shit was about to hit the fan. He thought that he might have developed it sometime after he merging with the Hallows, but perhaps he had it before then and was simply unaware of it until afterword's.

He needed to fine tune it however, but sometimes it was on the ball and when it was on the ball, it was really on the ball.

"Stay sharp, Kara," Harry whispered into the blonde's ear, nodding she swallowed a lump in her throat as she maneuvered her way into position.

Chloe frowned as she shifted through the security footage that HQ's camera's had recorded in the last couple of hours. Perhaps it was a just false alarm, a false alarm would actually be the best that they could hope for. Any number of things could have come through from the Phantom Zone and given that they had a wing dedicated to celebrating the life of the son of Jor-El, it wasn't going to end well for any of them if whoever came through ended up being hostile.

"Nothing yet so far ," Chloe muttered as she answered the unasked question.

"Oh there's something out there alright, we just haven't figured out what it is yet," Harry corrected her her as he cracked his neck and stretched his arms. So far, he hadn't heard anything except for the sound of the refrigerator in the next room, but that meant little to nothing.

"Oh and what…."

"We'll find out when it happens," Harry whispered to Chloe as he wrapped his arm around her waist. She closed her eyes, relaxing into the embrace.

Luornu split herself into three, then sent each one down a separate hallway as a way from them to cover a lot of ground quickly. They returned about five minutes later with a frown on their faces.

"Anything?" Imra asked them and they responded in the negative.

"I don't like this," Harry whispered and while there were times where Kara was a trifle bit annoyed about how pessimistic her husband could be, there were times where he was right on the mark and as she felt shivers roam down her spine, she thought that this seemed to be one of those times. Her neck craned back a fraction of an inch as she prepared for what was going to happen next.

"What don't you like?" Chloe asked.

"There's something down the hallway," Tinya whispered, quickly answering the question. The dark haired girl took a half of a step down the hallway, but she couldn't help but wonder if she was walking into a trap.

Thankfully, the other members of the Legion were there to back her up and that was quite certainly a good thing.

* * *

Tinya made her way down the hallway as the lights flickered above her head, which caused the tension she was already feeling to heighten even further. They once got their hands on some horror movies from the 20th century, it was a rare find and she knew from her watching them that flickering lights was not a good thing.

"Salu, Luornu?" Tinya asked looking back over her shoulder nervously, she though the her teammates had followed her down the hallway, but the girl weren't there. Letting out a full body shudder, she faced forwards once more and nervously continued down the hall. She stopped sudden when she heard….well, she heard something. It sounded like something straight out of a horror movie from the 20th century.

"Just stay calm," Imra commented right into her ear.

"I AM CALM!" Tinya yelped out out in shock as her heart rate sped up rapidly in her chest, but the way that she said it wasn't encouraging at all.

"Are you sure that you're calm?" Chloe asked with a teasing tone to her voice and Tinya nodded her head, she was sure, oh yes she was very sure.

"I'm pretty sure that the gateway or a rift into Phantom Zone hasn't opened," Harry offered Tinya and her shoulders slumped in relief. However, Harry wasn't done yet. "But just because the Phantom Zone Portal wasn't opened, it doesn't mean that something didn't slip through the barrier between the two dimensions."

Tinya honestly hoped that it wasn't be the Infected. Despite the fact that they remotely destroyed the two vehicles when they escaped from the Forbidden Zone, it didn't really mean anything, since they might have tracked them here, somehow, someway, likely by magic.

Her mind was nervously running a mile a minute, she let out another yelp when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She ended up nearly phasing through the floor, but she caught herself in time and looked up to see Salu standing there, her eyes glowing a weird purplish color.

"You've got to calm down, Phantom Girl," she commented in a breathy voice. "If you don't you could end up lose control of yourself and lose track of the person in the tower as a result."

"Right, right, sorry, Salu," Tinya said, she could barely make heads or tails out of what happened. "Did you find anything?"

Nodding slowly Shrinking Violet lifted her hand up and beckoned for Tinya to follow her.

Phantom Girl shook her head in an attempt to clear it and refocus herself, she knew that there was strength in numbers. So there was no doubt in her mind that once they caught up with Triplicate Girl, she would provide the necessary numbers they needed given her powers.

"I heard something on the other side of this door," Salu whispered as she waved the nervous girl forward.

Tinya grabbed onto the latch of the door and pushed it open. The dark haired female's mouth falling open as she saw something truly shocking on the other side.

Salu was slumped against the wall, with a tired expression on her face, looking like she was suffering from a really bad case of the flu.

"You children are so gullible," the Salu behind her whispered, Tinya tried to scream out for help, but she was cut off by the faux Salu clamping a hand over her mouth. "Your powers are merely something to wet the whistle, I'm going after the real powers later."

Tinya's eyes widened in terror, she couldn't scream, she couldn't fight back, she was pinned against the wall as this parasite drained her of her powers. She felt herself grow drowsy as all the warmth was leeched from her body and when it was finished, she slumped to the ground as the world around her faded to black.

Trailing a tongue across her lips, the faux Salu shifted fluidly into Tinya's form as she turned away from her most recent meal and walked out of the room. The being know Parasite was an old enemy of Superman and had been for years. Unfortunately, the last time Parasite did battle with the Caped Crusader, he'd ended up getting trapped in a cell deep underground. While it wasn't quite the Phantom Zone, it couldn't even drain a cockroach so he had been stuck there until now.

Now, he was in a place where there a lot of young, willing, and powerful females alongside one extremely powerful male. He would taste each one in turn, he had an entire buffet available to him and he would consume all their powers, it would be delicious.

' _Ahh the telepath, now this could be tricky,'_ Parasite thought to himself as he looked around, slinking in the shadows preparing to pounce.

He found himself trapped there against the corner and knew that he was not strong enough to take on a Kryptonian, at least not yet.

"IMRA, GET DOWN HERE! SOMEONE'S DONE HERE!" The Parasite yelled in Tinya's voice as he moved around debris to stimulate the fact that she was trapped underneath it.

The Parasite created a mental shield around its thoughts made up of false memories and it tried to keep its head up off of the ground. There were a few seconds where it gave off the impression that it was trying to push itself free from underneath the debris.

"Help me, help me, help me," he moaned out as he gave the impression that Tinya was to trying to break free from where she was trapped, but there was no easy way out for her at all.

"I'm coming! Hang on!" Imra called out as she scrambled down the steps and she let out a sharp breath when she nearly tripped in her haste to get there.

Tinya was laying there on the ground in front of her, but she also noticed two scrambled and weak thought patterns on the other side of nearby door.

"I think Salu got taken down as well," Tinya whispered tensely, watching with eager eyes as Imra turned her back to her slightly.

Imra moved in the direction of the door, and then stopped suddenly to block an attempt by Tinya to grab her from behind.

"The Parasite," she grumbled loudly as she hurled the creature down to the ground.

"So you about know me, I'm touched," the Parasite said with a creepy leer as it tried to get back to its feet, while still staying in the form of Phantom Girl. "But now you're the one that's about to be touched!"

It tried to force itself onto Imra in order to drain her powers, but she hastily erected a telekinetic shield which the creature bounced off of.

' _Harry, Kara, Karen, it's the Parasite! An enemy of Superman, I'm sure you may have come across some information about him in the archive, he already drained Salu and Tinya! Chloe seal all the exits! Make sure he doesn't escape! I'm going to….'_

Latching his hands around Imra's throat, Parasite slammed her hard against the wall and keeping her pinned there, he began to feed from her. The blonde strangled frantically against his hold and her eyes practically bulged out of their sockets when she felt her powers being drained from her. She tried to shout out in the hope it would allow the others to find her, but all that came out was a weezing gasp due to the grip Parasite had around her throat. There was nothing that she could do to keep this thing from taking her powers.

"Oh, there's nothing better than your power….well, there is actually something better, that's a Kryptonian," Parasite commented as he dragged Imra's unconscious body into a storage closet.

The Parasite assumed her form and waited to see who would turn up. Much to his agitation, it was not one of the Kryptonians.

* * *

"The Parasite huh? Well obviously with a name like that, we know he's some kind of power drainer," Harry commented as he took careful note of his surroundings, trying to find any hint of the creature stalking them.

"Thank you for that impressive deduction, Professor Obvious," Kara retorted sarcastically as she used her X-Ray vision, but she couldn't make out anything of note.

"I snuck a look at the Legion's files," Karen added nervously. "He….he has the ability to drain people and also to assume their forms. So he's pretty much double trouble."

"Wonderful," Harry stated dryly, he wondered if things would get even worse from this point forwards. He knew after encountering Polyjuice for the first time in second year and again in his fourth, that the person next to him might not be precisely who or what they seemed to. So he'd have to double check everyone, even more so than he unusual did.

' _Keep your wits about yourself,_ _Potter,'_ he thought to himself while pondering his next move. His hand rested on the door knob in front from him, and after taking a deep breath, he opened it and shot down the hallway with Kara and Karen following closely behind.

He made his way towards a Storage Closet where he'd heard some panicked breathing. He could tell that the person inside was in a lot of trouble, so there was no time to mess around. Grabbing hold of the doorknob he practically flung the door open.

Imra was slumped up against the far wall, her wrists having been bound hastily to it, she'd have been able to get free easily enough if it wasn't for her current condition. Right now, as drained as she was, there was pretty much nowhere she could go and nothing she could do. Harry moved towards quickly and after untying her hands, helped her up onto her feet.

"Thank you," she managed to rasp out in a near whisper, there was obvious bruising around her neck.

"Providing you are the real deal, we'll find a way out of here, but we've got to find everything else before…."

"I'm the real deal, I swear, Harry," Imra whispered to him and he continued to hold her up, because quite frankly she couldn't stand on her own accord.

Kara and Karen stood out in the hallway near the door, ready to attack at a moment's notice. The two blondes kept a watchful eye out for trouble as Harry helped a third out of the room.

There was a sudden loud crackling noise followed by a hissing in his ear. Harry pulled the communication device free from where it rested in his ear, he examined it closely before exchanging wary looks with the three blondes. The Parasite must have disabled the League's communication system.

"We're on our own now, without technical support," Karen admitted clenching her fist. If he'd done something to hurt Chloe, she was going to take his head off at the first opportunity.

"No problem," Harry commented as he looked around. "We've just got to stick together moving forwards."

"Right, we've got to stick together," Kara agreed, since the Parasite was using divide and conquer tactics, sticking together gave them the best chance to finish this battle quickly.

The Parasite was somewhere close so the quartet kept to the shadows. The lights had gone out with the comm system so Harry was illuminating their path using a charm.

"He hungers for everything but what he likes the best are Kryptonians," Imra informed them weakly.

"Given that he was an enemy of Superman, I'd guessed as much," Harry replied to her, before he looked over his shoulder he could hear a thump, thump, then a crash in the distance.

Karen nearly banged her head off the ceiling when she jumped into the air due to her shock at hearing it, but a quick scan of her X-Ray vision showed that there was no one coming up behind them. Not that it improved her nerves much at all, but she really had no need to lose her head. The blonde turned her head from one side, then turned it to the other, before she felt Harry pull her into him.

"We'll find him, and we'll shut him down," he whispered into Karen's ear and the blonde nodded her head in agreement of his words. She could take faith in that, she knew that Harry wouldn't let anyone down, even when the chips were down. As the three blondes stood beside Harry an idea popped into Kara's mind.

"Don't worry! I've got a cunning plan," Kara whispered excitedly with wide eyes as she bounced up and down so fast it almost appeared like she was vibrating.

Harry raised an eyebrow at that, before asking warily. "Should I be excited or scared?"

"My plans always work!….Except for when they don't work," Kara admitted and Karen corked an eyebrow, before offering a small snicker.

"Well, you can't argue with that kind of logic," Karen stated as the younger model of herself bit down on her lip. The pout that she was giving on her face was kind of adorable, not to mention hilarious at the same time. The older blonde shook her head in bemusement. "So, what kind of plan do you have running around in your devious mind?"

Kara shrugged. "It's kind of a long shot and yes Harry, I know that the long shots are sometimes the only shots we have."

"I didn't say anything," Harry stated, throwing his hands up into the air.

"But, you were thinking it!" Kara argued, she knew her husband very, very well after all the years spent together and Harry had a look on his face akin to having been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"You do realize that you would be a delicacy to him?" Imra managed, she held her head up and shook it in hopes of clearing some of the cobwebs out.

"Yes, I realize that," Harry confirmed and the smile on his face shifted to a smirk.

"But, you have a….yes, I know you're thinking of something devious," Imra commented. Her powers being all wonky had lead to a headache that made it extremely difficult to concentrate, let allow breath.

"Oh, you're begging to know me well, are you?"

Harry would have taken this further, but he had no idea where Parasite was. Given that he absorbed Shrinking Violet's powers, he could be hiding anywhere the same size of a gnat.

"He never used to be able to chain powers together like this, which mean he's evolved," Imra breathed out slowly, before she felt herself be stricken by a sudden wave of dizziness.

Harry craned his neck from the left to right and then turned back to his wife, it was go time.

"Kara, your plan," he whispered as he kept an eye peeled for Parasite, he figured that they would have only seconds to react when he did pop up.

There was nothing better than a high pressure situation to get the juices running in the morning, least that's what Harry figured. Never the less, he waited for his wife to plan.

"Well, we're going to have to contain him and send him back to where he came from, right?" Kara inquired and there were several nods in agreement at this. The blonde bit down on her lip for a moment so she could review the plan in her head. "So, we need the perfect bait for the trap."

"I'll do it," Karen chimed with a firm and fixed expression on her face, which caused Harry and Kara to turn towards her.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Karen?" Harry asked her and the elder blonde looked extremely focused. It was rather unnerving in all honesty.

"Yes, I'm sure, trust me," she confirmed without a moments hesitation.

"Okay, so now that it's settled," Kara whispered, careful not to give any hint of the plan away to Parasite, in case he was listening. "We're going to have to move quickly."

The plan was insane, however, it just might work. Or perhaps it would get them all killed, there was really no middle ground.

Harry thought those plans were the best kind, but perhaps being put on ice for some long had made him a trifle insane.

* * *

The hairs stood up on the back of Karen's neck as she waited for Parasite. The blonde took another half of a step forward and peered over her shoulder once more, knowing that he could pop out of the shadows like a slasher villain at any moment.

' _Well, this is it,'_ she thought to herself, before she frowned. _' It's pretty much, do or die time now.'_

She could hear a faint rustling off to the side and the blonde once again wondered if he was trying to lure her into a trap.

"KARA COME QUICK!"

' _It's showtime,'_ Karen thought to herself.

"Tinya! Don't worry, I'm on my way!" Karen managed she moved to push the door open and she could hear the faint buzzing behind her, she turned around to see the Parasite standing behind her. He was wearing Tinya's form, but the eyes were glowing a malevolent shade of purple.

"NOM, NOM, NOM!"

"Okay, that's just kind of creepy and not creepy in the cute kind of way either," Karen dead panned, she dodged around Parasite's attempt to grab her, then sped off down the hallway with the purple people eater in hot pursuit.

' _Okay Harry, Kara, your up next I guess,'_ Karen thought to herself as she flew down the hallway but Parasite had plenty of speed on his own. When he shrank himself down to microscopic size, he could cover a fair bit of ground.

She had an advantage over him though and that was the fact while she was faster than a speeding bullet, he wasn't.

Parasite followed Karen into the next room.

"Come out my pretty! Come out and play! I just want a little taste," Parasite whispered disturbingly as it moved to search the room. "You see, that's the trouble with you broads! You say no, but you don't really mean it."

Seeming to appear out of thin air, Harry trapped him within a containment field. The Parasite gave out a shrieking moan as he collapsed to the ground. The next spell the emerald eyed wizard used siphoned off the stolen energy that the Parasite took and returned it to those that he stole it from, along with giving them an immunity to his powers in the future.

"You dare!" Parasite yelled, he was now a burning purple mass of puss and it was not a sight for the weak at heart.

"I've dared for years," Harry remarked dryly and then the Parasite got excited as he looked at Harry.

' _And he now he has one of those,_ _I'm going to molest you and take your powers_ _faces,'_ Harry thought to himself with a shake of his head. He had run into those looks far more often than he would have cared to admit. Fortunately, he knew exactly what he had to do.

"Oh, so much power, this is going to be so good!" Parasite said excitedly.

"Dude, get a room!" Kara yelled out with a disgusted look on her face. She was getting the impression the Parasite was going to tug one off right there and lose himself in orgasmic joy.

"Come to me! Come to Daddy, little boy!" Parasite yelled out before lunging at Harry, but he teleported out of the way. "Oh, are we playing hard to get?"

"You don't want to eat my powers, you don't know where I've been," Harry stated dryly as he waited for the Parasite to do something stupid and then he would have him.

"Well, I'll have you know that I have a cast iron stomach and I can digest anything, so c'mere, come on, COME TO ME!"

Parasite dove at Harry once again, but he conjured several white hot knives and flung them at the creature with a super sonic fury.

"With just your own powers, you're as fragile as the next person, although you've learned something from draining Superman's powers over the years, haven't you?"

"Oh, are you kidding, the guy tasted the best!" Parasite cheered. "Of course, his tendency to polish his telescope while staring at his neighbor was kind of squicky, but a guy has to have a hobby."

"Where do you come get off calling someone else creepy, anyway?" Harry asked as he once again dodged his outstretched hands. Parasite bounced back up like a demented monkey and three cutters were flung towards him, the first two he was able duck but the third caught him across the side.

"Hey, you've just got to call a spade a spade, boy," Parasite growled, showing off his demented smirk while he licked his lips. "But I'm going to get off on you now!"

"Oh kay, yeah, this guy's really creepy," Kara stated as she used her super breath to send the knives that had fallen on the ground hurtling towards him.

One of them stabbed the Parasite in the back and weakened him severely. He gave a pained grimace, but that was not going to stop him from eating.

"Think that a little knife like this is going to stop me," Parasite grumbled, he reached an arm around his back and tried to pull it free from of his body. "AH HA-HA!"

Pulling the knife free, he lunged forwards suddenly and grabbed Harry around the shoulder, then tried to drain his powers. The key word being tried, because it most certainly didn't work, as the creature found out the hard way.

Parasite was flung backward and smashed against the far wall. He fell to his knees feeling even weaker than before.

"NO! I must have you! I must! I MUST!" Parasite stated as he crawled forwards on his knees, but Karen jumped down and curb stomped him right on the back of the head.

"And I got the power back on!" Chloe cheered out over the comm system as Parasite rolled over on his back.

"Good one, Chloe," Imra stated as she came out of the shadows to place a containment field around the Parasite. "So, this plan of yours….."

"Don't worry," Kara commented as she pulled a crystal out of her pocket. Karen recognized it immediately as one of the Phantom Zone containment crystals. "Don't worry creepy purple pervert! I'm sure that you'll find the phantoms to be quite the delicacy though, so you better enjoy them because you won't be getting out any time soon."

The Parasite disappeared with a loud crack and an even louder bang, as he was sucked on through to the other side.

It wasn't easy, but it worked and sometimes that was the best you could hope for.

* * *

"Well, that wasn't that pleasant, but at least we got the job done," Harry concluded as he collapsed down into a chair. Salu, _Luornu_ and Tinya were all accounted for so he felt like he was going to just take it easy for a while. The green eyed wizard felt a bit winded from the battle, although he didn't collapse in the aftermath like the rest of them did. Still, he had to play duck and run a lot while they were getting Parasite into position and it had been a long time since he had a fight that intense.

"Yeah, we got the job done," Kara agreed as she sank herself down onto Harry's lap and the green eyed wizard wrapped his arms around her.

"The others will make a full recovery," Imra stated as she sat down across from the two of them. The blonde blew her hair from out from underneath her face. "On an added note….I think that I've discovered what might have happened."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

"The problem with history is that nothing is ever certain," Imra admitted to him as she slid back in her chair. "Even less so given how many times there has been a great crisis with history being rewritten in the aftermath. We have records of infinite Earths, some of which have been destroyed, others of which have just been moved or rewritten, so the further back you go, the more you tend to take all historical references with a grain of salt."

"Okay," Harry said as he invited for her to continue and continue was she did.

"The issue is this," Imra commented to him as she locked her eyes onto his. "You and Kara….well, you're not native to this time line….and the Forbidden Zone exists outside of the pull of time as well."

"So the infected, they shouldn't really exist in this dimension and neither should we," Kara added as she snuggled into Harry closely.

"Yes, and no, there's a lot of paradoxes out there, some of which we're not able to….we're not able to figure out," Imra said as she cupped her chin in her hand and then threw her head back. Her sigh became even more extreme. "I do know that you're not completely human."

"Well, wand wavers have argued that they are different species than the mundanes," Harry told her.

"I mean you specifically, your far more complex than that, I'm not sure what you are exactly, but I know the key lies with your mother," Imra stated just as Tinya walked into the room in a daze.

"Hey, Tinya, are you feeling better?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I'm feeling much better, it would have….thank you," Tinya said in a bit of a rambling manner as she tried to get her bearings together.

"Sit down, I was just addressing some information that might be able to shed some light on what Harry is," Imra stated.

Tinya, before she could think better of it, blurted out the first thought that came to mind. "Other than…well, other than amazing?"

"Yes, other than amazing," Kara confirmed with a bright smile to her as she pulled out a chair for her and Tinya eagerly took offered seat next to her.

"So, you mentioned my mother?" Harry asked Imra, who nodded.

"Yes I was speaking of her, the circumstances in regards to how she was adopted were quite curious," Imra commented to Harry and the wizard half raised an eyebrow. "And judging by the expression on your face, you had no idea that she was adopted, did you?"

"Not in the slightest," Harry admitted to her with a shake of his head. Although that would explain so many things about Petunia and Lily given how they were absolutely nothing alike and looked absolutely nothing alike. "It does explain some things."

"I'm sure it might," Imra agreed as she gripped Harry's hand and squeezed it, the blonde shaking her head. "So…."

"Yes, so," Harry told her, although he was rather enjoying the interplay between the two of them, he wanted to get down to business. "What happened in regards to my mother's adoption?"

"Well, I'm…. still trying to piece this together from historical records, which are…."

"I know, hard to piece together even in the best of times," Harry interjected.

"Right, it seems like her birth parents may have abandoned her….but, that's not the strange part, her….origins are similar to Kal-El's, in that they were both sent off of what was a doomed planet, but its hard to say, perhaps I'm reading more into this then I should," Imra suggested as she looked at Harry. "Tell me, how much to do you know about Peve-Rell?"

"Well, that's the story with the three brothers…."

"Actually I'm not talking about that glorified work of fiction, although it does have a few fragments of the truth to it from what I've been able to piece together," Imra stated with a smile. "Death is a curious entity, although many have been given her a negative reputation, that she doesn't really deserve."

He was intrigued at that, really he was.

"Continue," Harry told her and Imra did so.

"Very well, I'll continue, but your mother may be a descendent of Peve-Rell, but I'm not sure if she was a pure Kryptonian, in fact one might consider her to be an urban legend within her own right," Imra stated and she paused, before trying to reign in her babbling. "Be that as it may, the green eyes that you and your mother share, there was only one other person who had that particular shade of green."

"And you think it's her," Tinya piped in, not wanting to be left out of the conversation.

"It could be her, but who was she?"

"A brilliant inventor, apparently, given that she may have created the objects in question and passed them down to the son she said with...well, the exact name is shaky, it's said to be either Har-Zod or Har-Rell. Regardless, the son is said to have then passed them down to his three children before he disappeared," Imra informed him.

Harry smiled, although he figured that the true story was no where near as exciting as the fictional tale.

He was intrigued and there was no doubt in his mind that more information could be dug up when the time was right. He knew that Dumbledore was lying through his teeth about ninety percent of the time and the other ten percent of the time was a half truth at best.

Then again, that was just the way Dumbledore learned how to deal with people and he never was taught any differently.

Regardless, it raised certain questions about the blood protections that Harry wished to have answered.

**To Be Continued.**


	7. Demons In My Mind

**Chapter 7: Demons In My Mind**

The battle with Parasite was such that it still rocked the minds of the members of the Legion of Super Heroes even after several days had passed. Their three newest members had earned their stripes by luring him into a position where he could be trapped and disposed of. Although as Harry had told them, it was a team effort, therefore all of them should be pleased with the work that they did. It was a learning experience and one that all of them wouldn't be forgetting anytime soon.

Tinya Wazzoo decided to get up early this morning. Perhaps she wanted to get a jump start on the day. She was much too fond of her bed on some mornings, that was something that she learned the hard way many times over the years. Never the less, the dark haired female made her way downstairs from where the bedrooms were located and ended up stopping dead with her eyes wide open when she looked into the nearby living room.

The sight was such that anyone would stop dead like a deer in the headlights upon seeing it and it caused her mouth to hang open halfway as she looked upon it. She forced herself to take a breath, even though it was really hard to keep her head up and do so.

The object of interest for the Legion females as of late, Harry Potter, was sprawled out on the couch and he had his shirt off as well. Along with the rest of his clothes Tinya observed, after she was able to draw her attention away from his muscular upper body.

Laying next to him was Imra, who had a content smile on her face and if the wet spot on the couch next to them was any indication, Tinya could piece together quite vividly what they were doing in her mind. She shook her head as she tried to clear the images of what they were doing and what she imagined Harry could do to her from her mind. It was hard….well it was hard to keep her head up above water.

' _Damn,'_ she thought to herself as she noticed Karen and Kara sprawled out on the ground next to them. Kara was using Karen's breasts as a head rest, while the older blonde had her arms wrapped around the head of the younger one. A small amount of drool escaped Kara's mouth and her fingers were a bit south of Karen's stomach.

She felt slightly flushed as she turned away, not wanting to come across as a character of a teenage vampire novel by staring at them any longer. Heading to the kitchen she decided to pour herself a glass of milk.

Right now, Tinya was dressed in a transparent white nightie, it was see through and if she shifted enough, you'd be able to see that she wasn't wearing anything underneath. She felt that she should be comfortable while sleeping, but at the same time, she realized that there might be people who'd raise an eyebrow at what she choose to sleep in.

She bent over the counter with her legs spread as she leaned in to reach for a glass. After a moment she realized what she was doing and flushed. Moving to the fridge, she took the milk out of it and poured herself a glass of it, although she was distracted by her thoughts to the point that she poured until it was nearly overflowing.

"Oh, hello Tinya, didn't expect someone to be down here this early."

Tinya gave a surprised squeak and spilled the milk down her top, causing the transparent material that she was wearing to become even more so.

The dark haired girl shook her head and thanked her lucky stars that Harry had slipped on a pair of pants. He was still shirtless which kind of distracted her, but that was beside the point.

"Oh! Hey! Harry! Good morning," Tinya managed to get out as she turned to look at him, then she bit down on her lip nervously. "I would ask if you couldn't sleep….but, it seems like you've had a restful night."

"Oh yes, although it was intense one," Harry told her with one of those winks that caused a girl to get damp in the panties. He reached towards her. "You might want to get that cleaned up, milk is really sticky and it could leave a permanent stain."

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to walk around with white fluids all over me," Tinya stated in agreement, but then she clapped her hands over her mouth when she realized what she just implied.

Harry corked an eyebrow and his grin widened. "Oh, do tell?"

"Well….you…well...you see….oh damn! How red is my face right now anyways?" Tinya asked him. Harry smiled at her while he casually poured himself a glass of milk and then grabbed a cookie.

"Nice vibrant shade of crimson," Harry stated casually as he indulged himself in the cookie. "Mmm, soooo good."

Chocolate had stuck to his finger, he reached forward and offered it to Tinya.

"Want a taste?" Harry asked, he could see every single inch of the woman in front of him, but he decided to play it cool and enjoy the view, rather than bring it to her attention.

"Um…."

"Don't worry, I won't bite, unless you want me to," Harry offered her, but she backed off a bit.

"So…yeah….I need to take a shower," Tinya managed to get out as she shook her head.

' _And it looks like it's going to be a cold one,'_ Harry commented mentally to himself as he ignored the chorus of snickering blondes who'd pretended that they were asleep.

"I'll just...whoops...so...sorry," Tinya said apologetically after she slipped and spilled milk down the front of Harry's pants.

"It's alright, it happens to the best of us," Harry told her. "You're really not having a good morning, are you?"

"No...I'm not, just...just let me, clean this up," Tinya stuttered apologetically as she went down one knee and tried to dry Harry's pants. She was unintentionally groping him, but Harry tried to remain stoic. However, there was something hard and stiff much lower that told the true story.

"So…that's the best I'm going to….you know…."

"You know, if you get these pants off my body, you might have a little bit easier of a time," Harry told her and Tinya nodded in an excited manner.

"Yes...I'm…sure, I'll do that," she managed to get out, before she pulled Harry's pants down "I'll get them back to you soon! Don't worry! I'll get the stain out!"

She was stopped cold by the monster that she unleashed and her eyes widened in shock. Tinya couldn't really help herself. After she heard Imra screaming in pleasure the other night, she'd been having rather vivid dreams about Harry Fucking Potter fucking her.

' _Maybe this is another_ _dream,'_ she thought to herself, although there was something about that fact which she doubted.

"You want it, don't you?" Harry whispered to her and heat rose up between Tinya's legs.

"Yes...please," Tinya breathed out, leaning in Harry lifted her up, then pinned her down onto the counter as he kissed her breathless.

She was experiencing so many heated sensations running throughout her body that she hadn't felt before and Harry's lips….well, there was no question what they were like, they were like magic.

And his hands, well his hands were even better.

* * *

Harry's hands roamed her body and this caused her to flush with pleasure throughout her body. The green eyed wizard explored her wonderful flesh and Harry teased her, first going down to her face and ran his hands down her body and ran her hands all the way down her body. He ran his hands further down towards her and Harry cupped her snatch.

This caused Tinya's pleasure centers to heighten a few degrees. Harry's strong hands kept roaming her body and then he stopped down between her thighs. The wizard worked his fingers through her walls and she panted as she lifted her hips up.

"Oh yes, yes," Tinya moaned as Harry inserted one finger into her pussy. The woman's eyes flushed over and Harry inserted another finger into her.

Her pleasure increased as Harry took his other hand and ran it down her breasts and caused an explosion of pleasure to explode through her body. Then he started to stroke her clit with one hand as he stroked her insides. The erotic desire exploded through her body even further as she felt shivers going down her spine. The woman's walls clenched around his finger as he pumped in and out of her.

"So wet, you want this, don't you?" Harry grunted as he worked his finger into her and she looked at him with a smoldering gaze.

"Yes, yes, please, yes," she panted as she chewed on her lip lustfully. She tried to lift her head up but his fingers pushed deep into her tightening quim.

"Fuck," Tinya moaned as Harry dug his fingers into her dripping hot pussy once again.

He pulled his fingers out and placed his fingers into her mouth. He tipped his fingers into his mouth and closed his eyes, sucking the juices off.

Tinya's eyes widened as she watched Harry and she saw his stiff cock standing at attention, begging her for attention. Her hand curled together as she prepared to reach for him, prepared to stroke him, prepared to get herself a nice little taste of that large member.

She wrapped her hand around him tightly and started to pump his length. The dark haired woman smiled as Harry kept pushing his hand into her throbbing hard cock. Her hand clenched around his hand and Harry encouraged his cock into her hands.

He placed his fingers into her mouth and Tinya hungrily sucked her own juices, licking his fingers and she panted as she kept working her tongue over them. She was going to have something more satisfying than her fingers in her mouth.

She pushed her lips around his throbbing hard rod and started to suck him, taking his length deep down into her throat.

"Damn, so hot," Harry grunted as he encouraged her. "Go ahead, play with my balls."

Tinya took his hint and grabbed his balls, rubbing her hand down it. Her eyes closed tight and she bit down on her lip. She started to work his balls over and stroked him up and down. She sucked his cock and wrapped her tight lips around his phallus.

"Yes," Harry grunted as her lips wrapped around him and she took him down her throat.

The dark haired woman fondled his balls and sucked his member, working more down her throat. She closed her eyes as she hummed hungrily on him.

She stroked his balls and continued to stimulate his sac. She was getting closer to making him reach a climax, she could taste him coming into her. She imagined what his cum would taste like as it was spurted down his throat.

The blue eyed woman snaked her lips down her lap and she squeezed his package. There was a loud hum as she worked her lips even more tightly around him. She bobbed up and down on his member and panted as she brought his throbbing rod down her throat.

She hummed hungrily as it hit the back of her throat and another push and it hit the back of her throat. The woman rocked her throat down him and clenched her throat around him. She tightened her grip around him and Harry's cock exploded.

His cum shot deep into her mouth and Tinya sucked every last drop of his gift down her throat. She licked her tongue around his cock head and kept bringing the splattering of seed.

She pulled back, the cum dribbling down her chin which made her look so hot.

"Harry," Tinya managed as she bit on her lip shyly as she got on her hands and knees and wiggled her delicious rear at him.

Harry tested her dripping hot pussy with a few swipes of his finger and he used her juices to lubricate his rod.

She felt her pussy lips pried apart and Harry brushed his length against her core and prepared for her. He grabbed her breasts and aimed for her hot center.

Tinya bit down on her lip and Harry slid into her. She screamed as his cock pushed her walls apart and he slammed into her.

"Oh, yes, please, please!" Tinya moaned as her walls tightened around him and Harry kept working into her with a rapid fire fury. His rod penetrated her dripping hot center and then he shoved himself all the way inside her.

Harry's hands wrapped around her breasts and pushed all the way inside her. Her walls stretched around his rod and he rammed into her tight center.

Tinya was rocked by his cock and she closed her eyes, biting down on her lip and looking extremely hot as she did so. Harry picked up a few more strides as he penetrated her and continued to work all the way into her.

"Oh, fuck, more," Tinya managed as he penetrated her center with a rapid fire thrusts into tightening quim. She closed her eyes tightly as Harry worked into her.

He cut a steady pass as Harry worked his hands all over her body. The woman's eyes closed as Harry stroked her young tender flesh with his hands and she rubbed her ass back against him. Her ass was enticing and Harry stuck one of his fingers in her rectum.

That caused her moans to escalate to another level and Harry stroked her insides, working his finger deep into her ass as his cock pumped her center.

"Oh, keep it up," Tinya moaned as Harry worked his cock into her womanly depths, rocking into her body.

"I will, believe me, I will," Harry grunted as he continued to work her over. Her walls stretched out and Harry's cock stretched out her quim.

The woman panted as Harry hit a quicker stride. She never thought that she would feel this much pleasure. His cock buried so deep inside her.

"Love you tight, love it," Harry grunted as he cupped her lovely young tits and fondled them. Her walls closed around him.

"YES!" Tinya moaned as his cock pulled almost out of her and then pushed back into her body.

She could see his cock pulling out of her and inserting back into her and it was an amazing feeling .Her tightness hugged him as she grabbed onto the edge of the table. She chewed on her lip once again, the pleasure barely being held back.

He pushed her back against the table, spreading her legs and he kept hammering into her. The woman was rocked with the pleasure.

Harry pulled out of her and then turned her over.

"I want to see the pleasure in your eyes," Harry told her firmly as he teased her with his length. She hitched in a breath as he was about ready to push into her. The woman's hips rose up and Harry was this close to entering her.

He slammed his cock into her and Tinya's walls tightened around him as Harry hammered her pussy. She never felt so great, she was on the edge of erotic fulfillment. His hands roamed her body.

Harry had brought her to multiple orgasms already and she was just warming up. Her fulfillment increased as he pinched her nipples and lovingly suckled on them.

"So close, honey, so close," Harry breathed as he flicked his tongue over her nipples and caused her to moan.

Tinya's escalating moans allowed his throbbing dick to penetrate her deeply. The walls tightened around him and he slammed into her. The walls enveloped his dick and he worked into her. She closed her eyes and his cock continued to drill into her.

The hips of the young vixen lifted up and she wanted his cock to never leave her.

"Never stop, please," Tinya moaned as she locked her soft legs onto his and he was held into place.

His green eyes filled with such lust caused her to clench him tightly.

The dance escalated as the first verse ended and Harry's balls tightened and an explosion of cum sprayed inside her body.

Tinya moaned as her bare pussy leaked cum from it as Harry slowly but surely pulled out of her.

"Ready for me?" he asked her and she wrapped her arms around him, sensually nibbling on his ear and she smiled.

* * *

Tinya was left walking a bit crookedly, but it was more than worth it in the end. She turned to him with a flirty little smile on her face. "Sooo...I'm heading to the shower….if you want to join me, I'm sure we can help each other get clean."

"I'd thought you'd never ask," Harry told her as he watched her delicious ass and long beautiful legs as she walked off. He was hard once again and ready to indulge himself once more in this alien beauty.

* * *

Salu sat back comfortably in her chair with a bright smile on her face as she thought about the nice day ahead of them. Things had been intense lately and there was the looming specter of the Forbidden Zone still hanging over them.

"Harry!" Salu Digby, the dark haired heroine known as Shrinking Violet yelled out when the emerald eyed wizard entered the room. Popping up out of her seat, she greeted Harry with a warm hug. "Thank you for saving us from Parasite! I don't know….I don't know what we would have done without you!"

"I'm sure the Legion would have found a way," Harry offered her, while returning her hug and offering an additional squeeze of reassurance.

"Yes….well...I'm kind of upset about how well I did," she stated, hanging her head, she almost whispered out her next sentence. "I'm relatively new to the team and I feel like I blew my big test."

"I wouldn't say that you've blown anything, I've made enough mistakes to fill seven entire books," Harry told her with a wink and she perked up a tiny little bit at that.

"Really?"

"Yes Salu, really," Harry commented with a light chuckle, he was glad when he could perk up others through his own misfortunes.

"But!….The legends say…."

"Well, if they're anything like the legends about me in my own time, I wouldn't put too much stock into them," Harry told her and Salu nodded as she stretched in front of him. She didn't mind that her shirt rode up as she did so, in fact, the girls of the Legion were intrigued about Harry Potter as a whole. After all, he was strong enough to keep up with two Kryptonians, which proved to be a good indication of his stamina.

"I'm sure you must have done some amazing things," Luornu Durgo, the dark haired heroine also known as Triplicate Girl, offered to him after she entered the room and then she divided into three.

"Yes, tell us Harry," one of the duplicates commented as she began to rub his shoulders with a smile.

"I'm sure that you have some amazing stories about your conquests to share with us," another dupe whispered eagerly into his ear as she began to rub his neck and shamelessly draped her leg over his. She offered a vibrant smile as she preformed the deed.

"Conquests do you mean…."

"Over the forces of evil, naturally," Luornu said with a knowing smile and wink as she ran her fingers down Harry's cheek, then she sat down in front of him.

Harry had to love a girl who had the potential to be walking orgy all on her own but, that was beside the point.

Imra showed up at that point and nudged the dupes to the side. She leaned in to capture Harry's lips in a fiery kiss.

She smiled at the thought of one of his powers, he was able to send out pheromones like it was no one's business and the fact it ensnared girls, powerful, beautiful, and smart girls at that, was saying something about how powerful an ability it was. Of course, it merely removed what little inhibitions they had. Therefore, her smile grew wider as she thought about exactly what he could do with them.

"So, how are you coming on the ring?" she asked.

"I think I might be closer to cracking the code today than I was yesterday, although I'm taking every step to make sure nothing tears through the dimensional fabric of space this time," he told her and the blonde offered him an enchanting smile.

"Well, I should hope so," she stated as she placed her hand on his knee and she leaned back for a second to shake her head. It was hard to stay upset with Harry, even though he had the tendency to come as a grumpy asshole at times.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault…."

She stifled his protest with another kiss, her tongue delving a little deeper into his mouth this time. He was someone that she could see herself spending the rest of her days with and given the lifespan of her race, they would spend a very long time together.

It might seem odd to some people that some girls would accept being part of a collective, but really, it depended on the person. Most people couldn't give them the love and attention that Harry could, although he wasn't without his own flaws. Then again, Imra might have been a bit more than suspicious if Harry came across as someone without them.

"I understand love, believe me, I do," she whispered into his ear with a smoldering grin on her face. "And I can see that you're doing what you can and I know that you'll succeed."

Harry felt his spirits rise due to her support, kissing her back for a moment. He then turned to look at the other two girls present in the room with them and he could almost sense their plans on how to get him into bed. Not that they needed to do much scheming, he would happily take care of all of their needs.

Any sexcapades would have to wait for now though, as a problem presented itself. As another member of the Legion joined them in the room.

It was hard to keep his eyes off of her since she had a commanding presence that demanded his attention. She had long silvery white hair that fell to her back and shimmered for all to see. A tight white top wrapped around her amazing DD Cup breasts. Her white pants were equally as tight, fitting her lower body like a glove and there was a subtle pattern of clouds embroidered into them.

"Nura, what's the matter?" Imra asked her in concern.

"I've had a vision, we're going to all die at the Arch Demon's hands," Nura stated, her eyes glowing faintly. "And his daughter….his daughter will be sacrificed to ensure his ascension."

Harry didn't believe in Divination, but he also knew that Naru's powers worked in a different way than what he learned back at Hogwarts and he could tell that this was a situation that needed to be at least checked out.

Chloe turned up to join them and she couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the situation in front of her, almost immediately the seriousness of it set in.

"Seems like I got here just in time," Chloe commented and Imra turned towards her.

"We need you to research an Arch Demon," Imra commented and Chloe whistled at that request.

"Oh! Of course! All I've got to do is punch up the Google, enter that extremely vague term and I'll get started right away!" Chloe stated sarcastically, then she waved her hand and several holographic screens popped up in front of her face.

Sometime about seven hundred years ago, the Internet was renamed the Google, because of the search engines total domination over everything Internet related. It was a monster that could not be stopped, that would not be stopped, and everyone should have seen it coming.

Some might say that Google was an even greater force than the Illuminati and pulled the strings of even that shadow organization.

* * *

"Well that's interesting," Chloe said after letting out a low whistle and several nervous gazes locked onto her.

Harry spoke first of them all, since he was wondering what they all wondered. "Is this the good kind of interesting or the bad kind of interesting?"

"It's just interesting!" Chloe snapped at him and Harry couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "Sorry! I've been taking lessons on being needlessly vague and pointlessly cryptic from you."

Imra sensed the frustration and the agitation coming from her and she was feeling more of her fair share of it herself. So with that being said, she decided to prod Chloe into answering the question. "Chloe, what is it…."

"Well, it's simple, yet needlessly complex, if that makes any sense at all," Chloe said as she rested her hand on the side of her chin. She double checked the information that she printed out, before she explained. "There have been several Arch Demons, or at least demons who've claimed to be the Arch Demon like Ba'al, Diablo, Mephisto, Beezlabub, _Betelgeuse,_ but none more powerful than this one. I'm sure he's been known by many names, but there's one name that keeps popping up."

"Trigon," Nuru whispered with wide eyes as she shifted over to join them. Her nerves felt like they were on fire and Chloe nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, the name was Trigon. What was that? Another vision, or a brief flick of something?" Chloe asked her and Nuru nodded her head stiffly.

"Yes, it was something alright," she agreed as she brushed her hair out of her face. She wasn't certain what that something was, but she was most certainly knew that she didn't like it.

"Tell us about Trigon, Chloe," Harry encouraged her and Chloe frowned at that request before biting down on her lower lip, but he continued to speak. "I think I might have run across the name before…."

"Oh! Please tell me you didn't do anything to piss him off! Please tell me that!" Chloe said, almost chanting it verbally and mentally. She looked at Harry with wide eyes, almost hoping against hope that he didn't do something like that.

"I don't know, maybe," Harry offered while racking his brain for any encounters he might have had with Trigon. Someone like that….well, he thought that he might have remembered them, then again he'd been pissing people off since the day he was born. "….Not to the best of my recollection, but you know how things can go."

"Well...as long as he doesn't recall something that you don't recollect, we should be fine...I think," Imra added nervously from were she stood next to Harry. "So this Trigon…."

"He was defeated a thousand years ago by a group of young heroes called the Teen Titans," Chloe explained to them. "Legend has it that there was a prophecy involving him siring a half-demon daughter that would allow him to come through a portal, which would allow him to conquer Earth and many other realms upon her sixteenth birthday. The plan was foiled by the Titans, but much like the Terminator, he claimed that he'd be back."

"A daughter, you mentioned something about his daughter?' Harry asked after turning to Nuru.

"My visions...they can sometimes be helpful...but other times, they can be grossly inaccurate," she informed him in an apologetic voice. She wanted them….well, she wanted them to remain calm and not get too upset with her.

"Just focus Naru, we'll see if we can find anything helpful," Imra said to the Legion females and Harry, all of them who nodded.

"There's something about…the Forbidden Zone."

"Oh for fuck sakes, not again!" Harry grumbled, he would be extremely happy to see the back of that place. He was hoping to get the ring working soon, so he could end that curse and hopefully bring the infected some kind of peace, even if they'd been douche bags like Draco Malfoy in life, but it had been slow going.

"Do you think…."

"I think Trigon might see those in the Forbidden Zone as the perfect pawns," Chloe stated, she tilted her head to the side and rested her head on her hand cutely as she looked thoughtful about it. "I just don't know if anyone would be arrogant enough to think that they could be considered an equal to Trigon."

"Oh believe me, in that world, there are people that arrogant. Hell, your average pureblood is probably that arrogant by their eleventh birthday," Harry said darkly, before he once again shifted his head a half of an inch to the side.

"There are?" Chloe asked as she read over the report. "If this is coming from the Forbidden Zone and he's made contact…."

"If Trigon can get into the Forbidden Zone, then the Infected in the Forbidden Zone can get out of the Forbidden Zone," Harry managed.

"Well, we're going to have to find the tear between dimensions before they do," Imra stated.

She could tell that Harry wished that he had made more headway on the ring than what he'd been able to so far.

"I think we should keep this strictly to a fact finding mission," Chloe suggested. "I would say try and avoid any trouble, but I know better than anyone else that most times it can't be helped."

"Chloe, I don't go looking for trouble, trouble always finds me," Harry told her, with a roguish grin that sent liquid hot desire burning through her body and mind.

"Well, at least history has gotten that much accurate," Chloe said with a crimson blush, before she turned around to do a proper head count. "So Shrinking Violet, Saturn Girl, and Dream Girl you go with….you don't even have a codename yet, do you?"

"It's a work in progress," Harry stated as he looked over his shoulder and walked off without another word.

"Right you go with Harry Fucking Potter or He-Who-Does-Not-Have-A-Codename-Yet...," Chloe continued, before she paused and blinked, at the realization that was quite the mouthful. "...to the Forbidden Zone, don't attract any attention if at all possible."

Harry smiled, but then he heard an ominous echo that didn't seem to bode well for their future endeavor.

' _He's trapped me, Harry Potter trapped me….Harry Fucking Potter,'_ the voice whispered and he couldn't help but stand up straight when a shiver ran down his spine.

* * *

"You know, I'm not accustomed to being forced to wait to get what I want!" Hermione snapped with a scowl as she looked into the light.

"You will be silent WHORE! Unless you wished to be trapped in this hell of your own making forever!" Trigon bellowed from where he looked down upon her.

"NO! You don't understand! I have the power! I have the knowledge! I'm the smartest witch that ever lived!" Hermione cried out as her eyes darted around the room crazily. "I have powers that you have never seen before! I will be the one to save the universe….."

"You are amusing insect! Nothing more, one I may keep as a pet," Trigon commented idly. "But despite that factor, you are nothing more than an insect on the tapestry of life, a worthless footnote in history and nothing more. You are of marginal intelligence and even more marginal looks. The fact you think you had anything to do with the success of one of the greatest heroes the universe has ever seen is laughable at best."

"HARRY FUCKING POTTER IS A MEDIOCRE DUNCE THAT CAN'T HOLD A WAND WITHOUT MY CONSTANT INSTRUCTION!" Hermione shrieked in a tone that could break glass. She fell to her knees and began to sob, lifting up her hands she stared at them for a moment, before she began to sob even louder. "Yes….I understand….I understand….in the end….they were right."

Hermione was speaking to her hands as she was saying this. The bushy haired sorceress had gone around the bend. She was interrupted by a knocking coming from the door and it quickly grew frantic.

"It seems like you have issues," Trigon commented with dry amusement.

"I HAVE EVERYTHING UNDER CONTROL!" Hermione howled out, continuing to speak to her hands as walked towards the door. "They don't understand…I am special….I am beautiful…..I am powerful…..I will crush Harry Potter and those bitches….they cannot stop me…..for I am Hermione Jane...or is it Jean...Granger….Best Student in my year….smartest witch who ever lived."

"Mistress! We have trouble…."

"I'll say that you do if you've interrupted me for a trivial matter, COLIN FUCKING CREEVEY!" Hermione growled at the young man before her. "Spit it out! Before I suck your brains out through a straw, you little shit!"

"Well...um, you see…um….yeah…really."

"TALK TO ME BOY!" Hermione shouted through her rotted teeth, which were dripping with a green slime currently and burned through the ground were it landed when she spoke.

"We have….detected those woman and Harry Potter….they're here!….they're here in the Forbidden Zone!"

"Potter! This time I'll get him for sure!" Hermione said, her eyes burning with greed.

"You idiot, he's leading you into a trap," Trigon muttered shaking his head. "Then again, you do come across as an insufferable know it all with delusions of grandeur."

Hermione turned towards the six glowing eyes in the shadows. "DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT!"

She stormed off down the hallway, only to stop suddenly when she saw several of the Infected burned to a crisp on the ground before her.

"These people are incompetent," Hermione grumbled, after palming her face, she rolled up her sleeves and got down to work. If you wanted a job done right, you always had to do it yourself, Ron 'black Hole for a stomach' Weasely had taught her that.

The brunette witch carefully stepped over the bodies, before she continued to walking down the hallway, only to once again stop when she heard voices nearby.

"Right there...it's in there...the portal...we've got to shut it down…."

"Portal," Hermione whispered to herself as her face twisted into a wide slasher grin. She licked her lips in glee, if she was able to get through the portal, the harvest of magic on the other side would be delicious.

Nura, Salu, Imra, and Harry had made their way into the Forbidden Zone and Hermione Granger hungered for fresh meat.

"So….you're trying to get to a portal, huh?" Hermione asked. "Well you're going to have to go through….."

Harry banished Hermione into a nearby wall causing her to crash through it before she could launch into a monologue. Unfortunately, she had absorbed so much magic since becoming an Infected that a Killing Curse wouldn't work even work on her now, which was intriguing to Harry on a few different levels.

Hermione grumbled in agony as she pushed herself back onto her feet, immune to the killing curse or not, she still felt pain. Looking around she saw that Harry and those Bitches had slipped passed her.

"So, my daughter summoned you here did she?"

That was the question that Trigon asked as Harry and the Legion showed up.

"I will soon absorb more power from this realm then I will ever need and when I do, I will finally return to your reality, leaving my daughter forever trapped in an endless void."

' _Not as trapped as he likes to think,'_ a voice whispered directly into Harry's mind.

Harry shook his head, after all the bullshit he went through with Tom, he didn't like hearing random voices in his head.

"My daughter perished a long time ago, but her soul, her soul didn't pass on," Trigon whispered with fire burning through his six eyes from the shadows.

' _It's far more complex than that, but whatever you say,_ _Father,'_ she whispered to Harry and this time, he was pretty sure that he was the only one that heard her.

Hearing a random female voice he didn't know inside of his head wasn't good, even for a wizard who heard female voices inside of it every single day.

"At last I'm free…."

Imra nailed Trigon with a telekinetic blast which slammed into him like a freight train and forced him back. She developed a throbbing headache just from doing so though.

"Believe me, you might have broken free from Limbo, but you still have to break out of the Forbidden Zone," Harry stated, while sending multicolor bolts of energy towards him.

Trigon offered a scornful laugh when the spells Harry used seem to simply fizzle out. "Foolish boy, that barely even affected me. Are you even trying child?"

"Merely a distraction," Harry countered.

' _Reverse the flow of the portal and suck him back into it, I trust you know how to do,'_ the voice helpfully whispered into his ear.

"You're getting instruction from my useless daughter, aren't you boy?"

Trigon tried to nail Harry with one huge blast of energy, but the green eyed wizard dived out of the way. The Legion circled Trigon like a pack of female lions and he swung at them in an attempt to scatter them. He was no where near full power, but even at half power, Trigon was still an extremely formidable enemy. He lifted his arms up into the air once more and he swung for the fences sending energy blasts towards them, but Harry and the Legion scattered out of the way.

' _What's he trying to accomplish?'_ Imra questioned them and Harry was catching on pretty fast. Being frozen for three thousand years had dimmed his reflexes some, but he managed to keep his head together.

' _He's trying to break my enchantments…._ _which means we'll have more than one problem if the Infected escape the Forbidden Zone with him,'_ Harry thought to the girls and they nodded.

"Soon I will be free!" Trigon yelled out, only for to Harry lunge forwards and knock him back, using a combination of spells and physical attacks. The burning bright lights and slashing spells, along with the rapid fire flurry of magically enhanced punches bounced off of Trigon.

Nothing seemed to be working at the moment on the demon lord. Then a bright light erupted outwards nearly blinded them and Trigon's face twisted with glee.

* * *

Harry was pretty sure that he wasn't dead, because he had died before and this was nothing like it. At least, he was assuming that he wasn't dead, since there wasn't an ancient twinkle eyed bastard or a cute goth with an amazing rack nearby to greet him this time. Then again, it would be unwise to make any assumptions without the proper amount of data. Never the less, he shook his head to clear it and got up off the ground, this wasn't going to end that way. His emerald green eyes glowed with power as he looked up to see Trigon.

Trigon was still here, he was still trapped, which told Harry one important thing. Something went really and completely wrong with what he tried to do.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Trigon thundered out in his disbelief and rage.

"You're A FUCKING IDIOT! That's what happened!" Hermione shouted as she charged forwards towards him.

Harry had to admire Hermione for having the biggest balls he ever saw on a female, right before he offhand backhanded her into another wall.

It hit him suddenly that he was the only one there alongside Trigon and Hermione.

"What just happened?" Trigon demanded as he looked around and sniffed the air. Harry wondered what he was doing, but the Terrible One himself was all too happy to let him in on that secret. "She's here, yes, yes I can smell it, she's here and she's not getting away, not this time."

Harry really had no idea what happened, so with a shrug he conjured a battle axe while Trigon was distracted. He super charged it with magical energy and then doing a complete three hundred and sixty degree revolution swung for the fence.

He let go and the blade spiraled through the air to nail Trigon hard in the chest. He slid back a few inches as he bellowed in pain.

Hermione rushed Harry once again to try and attack him, the emerald eyed wizard casually offhand backhanded her away once again and she smashed into the ground like an afterthought.

Trigon stood up to his full height and raised his hands in Harry's direction, only to end up being drilled by him with a flying knee to the face and then the Arch Demon found himself quickly bound by glowing runic chains.

"No, I won't…."

"Yes, you will!" Rachel Roth, better known by the codename Raven stated when she showed up to join the party. She was wearing a sheer white robe that covered most of her body, but her glowing eyes could be seen under the hood.

Harry locked his eyes upon her as she blasted Trigon with a bright light that knocked him further back.

"Go! The portal will close any second now, you need to get out of here," she informed Harry.

Harry went to protest, only to stop when Hermione grabbed him around the ankle.

"Never thought you were the clingy type of girl, Mione," Harry managed to get out as he tried to kick her off and her eyes flared with anger.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" she thundered loudly as she looked up towards him in her rage and Harry took advantage of that fact to kick her off.

"Oh! That's right! You don't like your name being shortened for any reason isn't that right….Hermy-own- _ninny_ ?" Harry taunted her and Hermione growled at him, claws bared as she tried to impale him upon them.

Harry was just barely focusing on the other battles around him, right now he had to deal with Hermione. She tried to take his head off with the next attack, but Harry grabbed her hand and twisting, flipped her up into the air before he kicking her, causing her to crash into another wall with a careening thud.

A flick of his wrist caused her to be encased in a magical resin which would prevent her from moving.

"No!" Hermione shouted out, when she realized that she would be trapped in another prison.

"See you later, Hermykins!" Harry shouted over his shoulder, before he started to scramble towards the exit.

He was stopped short when a wall of fire that erupted in front of him.

Trigon was forcing the attacks of the robed figure in front of him back. Harry saw the portal shrinking above his head and there was fire surrounding him on all sides.

' _Well, this might_ _suck,'_ Harry thought to himself, but he had no real choice.

Harry flew through the fire, which caused him to feel like every single one of his nerve ending was on fire. He screamed in agony, but he managed to pass through the portal.

He lost his right shoe in the process as well, but it could have been worse, much worse.

Harry was thrown head over heels from the portal and as a result, he crash hard into the ground with a terrific impact. Hitching in a pained breath, he rolled over onto his hands and knees. After rubbing the back of his head where it made contact with the ground, he looked up to see the Legion girls looking him over.

"The Infected shrieked out in some unbearable pain and then went catatonic," Naru whispered to him.

"Good, let's go," Harry told them as he felt the portal close shut.

' _You did it,_ _congratulations,'_ the mysterious girl thought to him.

' _Well, you're the one who blasted Trigon out of the way,'_ Harry thought back to her.

' _It was your charmwork_ _that reversed the portal to send him back from whence he came_ _…._ _though I'm currently trapped there as well,'_ she thought to Harry.

' _Forever?'_ Harry asked her.

' _Forever is a_ _long time,'_ she commented. _'Don't worry, I'll be back eventually.'_

Harry shook his head, he went into this mission expecting answers, but instead ended up with a bunch of questions.

"Are they dead?" Salu asked as she looked over the Forbidden Zone residents who'd stopping moving the moment Hermione went through the portal.

"Well they aren't alive," Harry stated, but until he was sure that they'd been sent on for good, he was going to be cautious.

Hopefully, this was the last time they'd stepped into the Forbidden Zone for a long time, at least until they found a way to reverse the curse.

"Well, we won, so that's something," Imra offered to him and Harry eyed her carefully for a moment before responding.

"I'm not sure if we did or merely just delayed them," he corrected her, there was something off putting about the way Hermione was acting, even more so than normally.

There was a higher power involved, but who, what, were and more importantly why, those were questions that Harry had a lot of trouble answering.

**To Be Continued.**


	8. Distorted Perception

**Chapter Eight: Distorted Perception.**

Was it the end?

Harry wondered sometimes if things would be easier if he did not even lift a finger but then he realized that was just not what he did. The entire Forbidden Zone mess got from kind of odd to extremely weird. His green eyes flashed as he mentally recapped every single of this entire mess, in all of its twisted glory.

If this was the end, then they were just resting. Maybe with their leader off on a mystic journey, he could get some peace and some clarity. Then again, there were other problems in the world that he would have to deal with, as the Parasite incident reminded him. There was no such thing as peace and quiet. He plotted his next move.

The ring still stood out to him as that one riddle that he could not solve. Of course, he was reluctant to pick it up after what happened last time. Granted, next time, he knew to put more protections up but knowing and doing were two entirely different things.

' _It feels like I'm being lead around in circles like some rat in a maze,"_ Harry thought to himself and he shook his head. The last thing he wanted to be was some lab rat. He was going to have to accomplish something, although he was not sure what and he was not sure when.

Karen stepped into the room and took the seat down next to him. "Hey, good morning."

"Morning Karen, how are you doing?" Harry asked her as he watched her saunter into the room with a smile across his face.

She smiled as she took a cup of coffee. "Good….better than lately anyway….have we seen the last of her?"

Harry smiled as he sipped on his coffee, looking thoughtful for a few seconds.

"Good question, with Hermione….you never know," Harry admitted and he was being honest. Hermione may have still had a few brain cells lurking around in all of that insanity and she sometimes was resourceful, although once she was taken out of her comfort zone of memorizing texts, she was like the empress with no clothes.

"Well, I'm sure that you could figure it out," Karen stated as she watched Harry eat a donut. Some of the cream was on his lips so she lightly scrapped it off and he captured her finger, sucking on it.

He smiled as he licked the frosting from her finger. She slowly placed her finger into her mouth, sucking it in and out with a thinly veiled look of lust in her eye. Karen offered him a smoldering smile as she brought up another point.

"Maybe we can have another early morning sparring session, after how well the last one went," Karen whispered to him and Harry's smile grew extremely wide.

"Looking forward to one actually," Harry commented as he saw Karen lean forward in her tight white t-shirt. She did that on purpose he expected but she had a body that she would be proud of. He leaned back on the chair and shook his head.

Chloe made her way in the room, looking a bit worn. Harry noticed how flushed and how agitated he looked. He knew that when women were sick, they could potentially get violent so he decided to breech the subject with her gently.

"Chloe how are you…."

"Fine, I'm fine!" Chloe yelled as she felt a throbbing going through the back of her head and she tried to ease on through the pain. She staggered but she could not really stand firmly on her feet.

Kara offered a shadow of a smile, just a small one as she leaned towards Chloe. "Really, you don't look fine."

Chloe shook her head; no she did not look fine because she did not feel fine, not at all. Her body and her head felt like elephants did a tag dance all over it. She felt her stomach turning in knots as she tried to hold her head up. The woman tried to keep herself out there and alive. She coughed and her body felt like that needles were stabbing through it as she tried to sit down.

She had not been under the weather like this in years. In fact, she was not sick ever since her encounter with Brainiac. He had left more behind that had changed her in ways which the rogue computer did not even intend to do, to the point where she was an entirely different person.

The entire mess with Doomsday made going to the future even more obvious. Clark would not remember her and the name Chloe Sullivan faded off into history after that point. Although there was that weird point in history where there was a rumor where she became Lois Lane after the real Lois Lane disappeared but Chloe silenced that one quiet easily.

The things people on the Internet came up with, it was completely and totally ridiculous. She wanted a hot drink and perhaps several cups of it and she would be fine. She had to be fine because the Legion needed her.

' _I just got to get my shit together,'_ Chloe stated as she coughed once again. She felt a bit vomity and she knew that this was going to get far worse before it got better.

"You shouldn't be sick and we both know that," Imra commented as she turned up with Chloe.

"Imra, I've come up with a bug, it isn't the end of the world," Chloe protested with frustration dripping her voice as she tried to make the girl understand that she was in fact fine. Although she might not have felt fine but she was trying to put together a brave face and just push on through with her responsibilities.

"Well, I still think that you should get checked out, to make sure that it isn't anything to compromise your work," Imra commented and Chloe offered a cough as she held her chest, but withdrew her hand immediately to act like she did not.

"I…HACK….AM…HACK….FINE…HACK!"

Chloe spit something on the table and Imra captured it into a bubble. She would find out how fine Chloe was.

"You may have caught a virus," Imra stated.

"I swear, I've stayed clear of those types of websites," Chloe told her, trying to lighten the mood.

"This is a serious matter, Indigo," Imra told her and Harry perked up and Karen shook her head. Karen was now edged onto Harry's lap and carefully feeding him strawberries but the thought of it was lost with the warpath Chloe was on.

* * *

Kara threw her arms around Harry the moment that she saw her husband and greeted him with a kiss. The two enjoyed the smoldering lip action before Kara slowly pulled back.

"This place is so amazing, although…." Kara laughed as she said that. "They kind of picked some of the more absurd tales up about you."

"Well given the reality is me fighting off Basilisks and hundreds of Dementors, suddenly the absurd does seem less so, doesn't it?" Harry asked Kara and the blonde nodded in an excited manner.

"True, that's very true," Kara agreed as she leaned back and bit nervously on her lip. "I saw Chloe is she….."

"Well she says that she's fine," Harry told Kara and the blonde slumped her shoulders. A look on her face showed that she thought Chloe was less than fine and thus she was dubious about her health.

"What she says and what she does is two different things," Kara told him.

"Imra's going to run some tests, so hopefully we'll be able to get a clearer idea," Harry informed her. He wondered what Chloe could have caught. Of course his knowledge on computers was essentially limited due to not being allowed near them when he was with the Dursleys and being in a magical world of magic for most of his life after that.

So he was going to defer it to the experts.

"You're getting worse, just calm down…..I'm sure the world won't collapse because you're unable to work for one day," Karen protested.

"I swear, I'm reminded that you're related to Clark sometimes because of how much of a wet blanket you can be sometimes," Chloe stated in a huff. "I'm fine, I really am."

"Really, now?" Karen asked with a raised eyebrow as Chloe started a hacking fit of coughing once more.

"Yes, really, I'm really….oh….maybe I'm not, just a little bit," Chloe admitted tensely as she grabbed onto the rail. Kara walked over and she saw something flashing through Chloe's eyes.

"Look at that," Kara whispered as she watched her eyes with rapt attention.

"I don't read binary code, but I'm pretty sure that's not normal," Harry said to her and Chloe's legs buckled out from underneath her but she held herself up.

"No, it's not," Karen confirmed grimly. When she was certain that Imra would be back with those tests, they could get this show on the road.

"Well I don't know what's happening on, although I have to take some more tests," Imra said as she saw that Chloe was about ready to collapse down onto the ground. "And you better lie down until we figure out what's wrong."

"Yeah, a couple hundred years in bed and I should be fine," Chloe rasped but she felt like she was this close to having a system crash. She needed a reboot and state or maybe some new hardware inserted into her.

That came out a lot cleaner in her head than it did….well technically she did not even speak it. She was so delirious that she could not say anything.

"I wonder if she picked up some magical residue that played havoc with her programming, from the Forbidden Zone," Harry muttered under his breath.

"But she didn't go there, she was mission support…."

"It doesn't matter, we were there and we could have acted as carriers for her," Harry said as he waved his hand, thinking of the possibility.

Needless to say their mouths hung open at that thought and they wondered, could it be true? It was if nothing else possible but Harry would have to run a scan or two so he could find out about what Chloe might have caught. Magic and technology tended to be a rather volatile mix.

He prepared to do so as Imra made sure Chloe was tucked firmly into bed.

"Well that's better than any theory that I have, which is nothing," Imra added as she decided to defer this matter to Harry.

"That's good," Harry commented to her as he prepared to scan her, for better or for worse. He could see Chloe twitching and shivering underneath the covers and knew that time might as well have been running out for her.

He prepared the scanning spells and waited with bated breath. He continued to scan and tried to finish her off. The blonde shuddered and there was a constant muttering that she was fine as she was on the bed but she did not seem to be fine.

"Well, magical residue wise, she comes out completely clean," Harry told Imra and the blonde corked her eyebrow towards him.

"Are you sure…."

"Yes, Imra, I'm completely positive," Harry whispered to her and the blonde nodded as she looked at the other blonde. They were dealing with something that they had not seen before and given what Chloe's systems were like, that could be very bothersome indeed.

"No, NO!" Chloe shouted as her body jerked with a start and Imra rushed towards her.

"Chloe calm down, I know you're ill but everything is going to be fine," Imra stated as she saw the numbers continue to flash through Chloe's eyes as her body continued to spasm.

"No, it's a trap, don't…DON'T GO IN THERE!" Chloe shrieked at the top of her lungs. "You can't….you can't….NO!"

Harry was disturbed by the level of shrieks that she was giving. These were not the shrieks of a sane person and he shook his head as he kept his eyes firmly locked onto her. He placed his hand on hers and squeezed it tightly.

"Chloe calm down, it's going to be fine, really, fine," Harry told her as he was severely worried about what was happening.

"I WON'T GO, YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Chloe screamed at the top of her lungs as she thrashed underneath his grip.

Imra could see that her readings were weirder than they should have been but that was only the tip of the chaotic iceberg. She looked towards Harry, offering him a pleading gaze for him to help but there was nothing in his eyes, although than the determination that burned through them presently.

* * *

Chloe Sullivan felt like her mind had been entombed into some level of hell although exactly how that was, she did not know. The blonde's eyes were burning as she saw a rapid fire flash of light.

Everything, every atrocious thing that ever happened to her, it flashed through her mind and rocked her head. She closed her eyes and felt a shiver go through her body. More shivers followed that up as the blonde tried to hold her head up but she sank back onto the bed once again.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM, YOU WON'T HURT HIM!" Chloe shrieked at the top of her lungs and these screams chilled everyone to the bone. They sounded like she was being violently tortured.

"Chloe, Chloe, calm down, no one is hurting you," Imra stated in what she hoped was a soothing voice but Chloe lashed out.

She lashed out on everyone but Harry as her fever boiled over. Harry noticed this.

"Just let me talk to you her," Harry whispered to Karen, Kara, and Imra, all of them who nodded. "I'll…I'll be okay, but at the same time, make sure to stand by in case things get ugly."

"Right," Karen agreed as she nodded her head as she waited nervously on the other end of the room. She really hoped that Harry would be able to talk some kind of sense into Chloe and be able to do it soon. Her nerves were bundled up in her stomach as she kept watching everything around her.

Harry walked over Chloe and calmly and gently placed his hand upon the top of her head.

"Chloe, can you hear me, just calm down….we'll figure out something," Harry told her as he tried to find the source of her agony.

"No, too late…too awful, so much, hurt, no, pain, so much pain," Chloe murmured as she felt more bile rise to her throat. She was finding it hard to keep a stiff upper lip in the situation that she was in. Her entire body heated up and not in the good way.

"Chloe, you're….you're strong, I know you are," Harry whispered to her and he was trying to squeeze her hand tightly. The blonde's heart hammered across her chest and she lifted her head up. She was trying to keep herself from getting brought down from what was happening but it was hard to keep her head up.

"Chloe, focus, okay, you can do it," Harry whispered to her as he continued to squeeze her hand. "I know you can do it, just…."

' _I can't figure out what's happening with her mind, but there's something that's infecting both her mind and her body,'_ Imra thought as Harry once again looked at Chloe. _'Could you try….try and get her to help because I don't think I can figure this out without her help.'_

' _I'll give it my best shot,'_ Harry thought to the blonde as he looked towards the other blonde. He saw Chloe's skin turning into a bluish tone and there were symbols that appeared all over her body. These symbols were of a strange writing that Harry vaguely recognized although he did not have time to try and go in for a translation.

"Chloe, Chloe, please answer me," Harry whispered her as he bent over her. The blonde was not responsive to him, not at the moment. The blonde was whimpering and shivering. It was really hard for her to think about everything. "I need….I need you to open up your systems, see what's wrong."

The half machine, half female, shuddered and she felt paranoid, paranoid that someone was out to get her. She was screaming out loud but Harry held her in tight. He was not going to let anything happen to her.

"Chloe, it's okay, I'm here, help me, help you," he whispered.

Chloe shivered as she held her head up but she collapsed down onto the bed. She was trying to get back up but Harry held her tightly in his arms, trying to reassure her.

"Don't worry, I'll help you," Harry whispered Chloe.

Chloe managed to block out her own paranoid thoughts and managed to help Harry access her systems. This allowed her to get several things done and Harry was glad as he helped work through what she needed to do to fix the system.

"Just relax, I'll help you," Harry breathed as he was trying to understand her complex systems but about the most complex computer he used was a pocket calculator.

"Don't worry Harry, you've got her calmed down, I'll help you," Karen stated as she held Harry's hand and there was a second where the blonde held onto her hard.

He understood what was happening and he closed his eyes tightly. The two of them worked together as Chloe's mind was relaxed.

The system crash was affecting her human mind. She should have been used to something like this, in fact she had a high amount of encryption so when something affected her, something really affected her. Harry understand this much as he leaned over Chloe, stroking her hair reassuringly.

"It's fine, Chloe, you're doing well, you're almost there," Harry whispered to her and the blonde bit down on her lip as Harry continued to work through her systems. There was a few seconds where he thought that she slipped away from him and his heart fell.

Chloe's stubbornness returned in full force as she refused to let something like this to defeat her. She was holding her head up.

"Let's kick this virus's ass," Chloe stated in fierce determination.

"That's a good girl," Karen whispered as she tried to figure out if she recognized everything that was going on. The alien virus was something that was defeated by her enhanced alien systems. All she needed was a bit of encouragement and she was going to be pushed to the other side.

Chloe smiled, she was working through it, she was fighting it. It was a struggle but she had fought before and she would fight again.

"That's it Chloe, you can do it, you can certainly do it," Harry whispered to Chloe and the blonde nodded fiercely as there was something about Harry's confidence that infected her and allowed her to continue to press on.

"Yes, I can, yes I will," Chloe commented stubbornly as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

She felt the virus leave her body as it was destroyed by her anti-bodies. All she needed to do was rest and she sunk into a deep funk, her head hitting the pillow as she crashed.

* * *

Much let everyone felt after they had a really bad bout of the flu, Chloe was pretty much shaken but she was not beaten, not at all. All she had to do was shaken off what happened and she would be more than good and ready to go.

"So how are you feeling?

Harry asked this question and he could see that Chloe looked back at him with a slightly raised eyebrow. She decided to speak with her usual round of blunt honesty because that was what she did.

"So tell me, does it look like a Steam Roller took me down or not?"

"Well, you've looked like you've had better days," Harry admitted to her and Chloe sighed. "However, you look far better than you did a while ago. Imra ran the tests, you are normal."

"First of all, you should know that I am never normal," Chloe quipped and Harry smiled. "And thanks."

"No problem at all, although hopefully you won't scare us like that again," Harry told the blonde and she raised an eyebrow.

"I'll try not to, really I'll try," Chloe added as she leaned back and rested. It was a long day for her and she realized something that many computer users learned. No matter how good a system was, there was always a way for something to compromise it. "I wonder if something happened when the portal opened up to let out Parasite and I swear that if you say it's your fault, I will hurt you."

"I wasn't about to say anything of the sort," Harry stated to her although a momentary grin popped over his face.

"No, but you were thinking something of the sort, weren't you?" Chloe asked him and Harry gave a shrug. "Yeah, that look of innocent, I hate to be the one to tell you but it does not suit you at all."

"Then I'm going to have to practice it better, now won't I?" Harry asked Chloe and she smiled at him.

"You really should, you know," Chloe told him as she looked at him for a second. She was thinking about all of the legends that she ready about him but regardless, there was no legend that would describe how able he was to help her through her problems.

That made her see that there was more to the stories, well she kind of saw that already but that was reinforced more in her mind.

"I don't think I have anything contagious anymore," Chloe commented as her smile got wider as she looked at Harry.

"Yes, we established that when Imra did her scans, you're completely clean," Harry told Chloe and she smiled.

"That's good because I would hate for you to come done with something when I thank you for saving me," Chloe stated and Harry raised an eyebrow in question but her lips pressed against his in a burning kiss.

Harry returned the kiss, as he wrapped his arms around her. The blonde melted into his embrace as his lips could be registered as deadly weapons. Not that it was a complaint.

' _Oh, he's going to make me have another system crash,'_ Chloe thought with a sigh as she was interested in exploring some of the more, interesting facets of her powers with Harry. She settled with draping her legs over his lap and he roamed her body hungrily with his hands.

Harry explored her form quite expertly and her mind was in total shut down mode as Harry continued to work his hands over her body. Her shirt was pulled up.

"I think that you need a full physical, to make sure that you're fine," Harry whispered to Chloe as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt and rubbed his chest and his abs.

"Yes, a full physical," she murmured as she closed her eyes and ran her hands all over his body. "And I can see that you're up to it, a lot, so let's go for it."

Harry smiled as Chloe tightened her grip around his neck. She was deceptively strong and now it was time for the both of them to indulge in each other.

* * *

"Oh is that for me?" Chloe asked with a naughty smile on her face as she reached down his pants and felt his stiff iron pole in her hand, stroking it slowly up and down, with a wicked grin on her face.

"Yes," Harry hissed as she wrapped her around him.

Chloe's mind flew into total sensory overload. She could not wrap her hand around his cock so she used both of her hands. She started to pump him up and down as his cock was exposed to her.

Harry reached towards her and shredded the attire that she was wearing.

"My, my, someone is eager," Chloe cooed as she continued to stroke his cock, feeling it grow in her hand.

Harry's hands explored her body which went through severe changes thanks to her merger with the Brainiac technology. Her hair was silky smooth and her lips were extremely soft and moist as Harry kissed them over and over again. The blonde leaned into his embrace and his kiss as the two of them continued to go at each other hungrily.

Harry cupped a pair of much larger breasts. They weren't as large as some but they were still very nice and extremely firm. He gave them a squeeze as she stroked his cock.

"I bet you'd like to fuck them, wouldn't you?" Chloe asked in a saucy tone as she licked her lips and played with his balls.

"Yes," Harry groaned as she continued to stroke him up and down and she smiled as she parted her legs to reveal her smooth pussy. Added to the long legs and shapely ass, well she was a treat.

Harry's cock was now put between her breasts and Chloe gave him a flirty smile as he prepared to pump himself in between her tits.

"Oh yes, that's good, that really feels fucking good," Chloe breathed as she felt his thick length in between her breasts. He used his hands to squeeze her tits and this caused her to moan as he jack hammered his cock into her tits.

The blonde's tits wrapped around his engorged pole as she started to pump him up and down. She closed her eyes as she felt his large rod jackhammer into her tits.

"YES, HARRY, YES!" Chloe shrieked as pleasure exploded in her mind and all over her body. She could hardly believe what was happening to her but the blonde felt tingles of pleasure as he directed his excited intentions to her breasts.

"Oh, that feels so good, babe," Harry grunted.

The tit flesh wrapped around his pole as she licked it was something that caused his mind to burst into pleasure. He managed to cup her pussy and play with it.

Chloe was in heaven as he fucked her tits and played with her pussy and then went around to play with her ass. Both actions were most pleasurable for her and the blonde panted as he worked his fingers into her. His fingers were so skilled, she could not help but wonder what his cock would feel like in her.

She would find out soon but now she wanted his cum splattered all over her tits.

"That's so good, oh so good, cum for me, please, Harry I can't stand it," Chloe begged him.

Her sensual moaning caused Harry's balls to tighten and his cum exploded in a heavy shower, covering her tits with a heavy coat of spunk.

Her tits were covered as she could not believe that someone could expel that much cum but the proof was covering her tits. There was the large amount of fluid that covered her breasts and it was so much that Chloe thought that she might as well choke on it.

She looked at her breasts and trailed her finger over it, causing the cum to be soaked on her. She pushed her breast up and licked his cum off of her.

"Think I'm going to taste you," Harry said as he pulled his eyes away from her beautiful cum soaked face and tits.

Chloe feasted on his cum, making delightful slurping sounds as she felt a warm and hot tongue buried down her cunt.

"Shit," Chloe managed, he knew what she liked and immediately, he got her all hot and bothered. His tongue was hitting just the right eras, the right spots and she loved it.

Harry smiled at that assessment that allowed his tongue to work into her. Her legs opened up quite nicely for him and he kept using his tongue to explore her nether regions. The blonde pumped her hips up as Harry switched to the next play.

His tongue started to rattle in her and this caused Chloe to scream out loud.

Her pussy gushed and splashed his face. She had come several times because of these actions but yet, she was still horny and still hungry.

His face was pushed up from him and Chloe pulled back.

"I need your cock inside me, now," she demanded as she slipped herself up and went down onto him.

"Yes, m'am," Harry grunted as she worked her hips down onto him, squeezing his manhood as she pumped him up and down with her cunt. "Damn, you're really fucking tight and hot."

"I know, and you love it," Chloe whispered as she used her hips to pump Harry up and down.

Chloe was determined to drain every single last single drop of cum from his balls. She rocked her hips down onto him and speared him all the way down onto him. His cock spread between her walls and she closed her eyes.

"Oh yes, yes, yes," Chloe moaned as she rode his cock as it pressed between her walls and stretched her out. She felt her head rocked back as she kept rotating her hips down onto him. The blonde pressed her walls together, squeezing him with her hips. She jerked his cock up and down with her inner vaginal muscles, her mind exploding as he hit her pleasure spots.

Harry's hands worked over her body, exploring every single inch of it. The blonde's whimpering burst through her body. The green eyed wizard was feeling her breasts, squeezing them, molding them, causing her to be absolutely pleased and flushed as her walls were forced apart with his invading thrusts as he pumped into her.

"Oh yes," Chloe murmured as she worked her hips around his pole, lusting burning through her eyes as she rode him like a stallion.

"Yes, so tight," Harry growled as he grabbed her breast as Chloe pumped her pussy down onto him. She tightened her walls around him as she continued to ride him, rocking herself back and forth, up and down and from side to side.

"YES!" Chloe shrieked.

Harry's meat missile eagerly sought Chloe's heat and given how tight and hot she was, she had a lot of heat for him to seek. She used her walls to milk his thrusts as he rocked into her.

Chloe was on cloud nine as he pummeled her but he pulled out, leaving her hanging.

"Oh c'mon," she whined but she was suddenly on her hands and knees.

His hands were on her breasts and Harry prepared to explore her from an entirely different angle. The tip of his rod brushed against her dripping hot slit as he pushed inside her.

' _Yes,'_ Chloe moaned mentally as she felt him push into her. His hard rod slammed into her, making her feel all stretched out and excited. She sank her hips back towards him as he rocked into her from behind. His green eyes flashed for a second and he grabbed her breasts from behind, ramming as far into her as he could manage. That caused her mind to explode with new sensations.

"So good, so good," Harry groaned as he kept exploring her cunt with his thick rod. He switched tactics to her breasts and her ass, causing her pleasure. She moaned as he continued to work over her. The blonde pushed her backside back towards her as Harry fired a few rapid fire thrusts into her pussy. Her cunt clenched him as he worked into her.

Chloe was about ready to lose it. Her pussy gushed fluids as she lubricated his rod and he rocked into her. The blonde milked his incoming thrusts and his hands combed her body, giving her extreme amounts of pleasure and her desire increased.

"Getting so close," Harry grunted.

"Holding up well, cum for me," Chloe panted.

She felt her mind being overwhelmed by the sensations of a rock hard cock buried between her thighs. She was this close to mentally exploding as he was going to physically explode in her. The blonde milked his thrusts as he continued to plow her from behind.

"Cum, oh cum, oh cum, please cum," she breathed as he rocked his cock into her. His green eyes flowed with pleasure as he continued to batter her pussy.

"I'm going to give you so much cum that you'll have enough system crash," Harry breathed.

"Please, make me reboot my system," Chloe begged as Harry slapped her on the ass and sped up the thrusts as he reached his climax.

His ball tightened and he came hard.

The blonde was filled up with cum. It injected into her body and caused her mind to go completely wild. Her walls wrapped around him as she milked each dose of cum from his groin and it splashed into her body, filling her up from head to toe. The blonde was very much close to losing it as she exploded into loud moans.

Chloe collapsed, fulfilled and actually she was feeling so much better after this round of fun with her lover. She never felt this good in her life.

He was hard once again and she was up for another round.

* * *

Chloe Sullivan considered her mind to completely blown. She blinked as she felt Harry snuggle against her naked body. She draped her arms over his chest and draped her head over his chest. There was a second where she struggled to find the proper words to describe what she had felt.

"Amazing," Chloe whispered.

"I know I am," Harry told her as she smirked at him.

"Don't get a big head, although that would match other parts of your body quite nicely," Chloe stated as her fingers lazily trailed down his abs as she teased going a bit lower but she pulled back at the last minute. The blonde's grin got even wider as she leaned her head into Harry's shoulder and there was a second where the two of them relaxed together.

"So, you're feeling much better, I can tell," Harry commented to her and Chloe laughed as she leaned over and planted another simmering kiss on his lips which got his motor running.

"Yes, I'm feeling much better, but I think that detailed physical told you everything that you needed to know about how well I feel," Chloe commented as she ran her hands through her hair. His already messy hair was becoming even messier and she loved it. The blonde continued to play with him as she straddled him, rubbing her moistened core over his once more stiffening prick. "But I always could use a second opinion."

"I'm sure that would be for the best, you know, just to make sure," Harry breathed as her bare breasts pressed up against bare chest and the two of them kissed each other, their tongues trying to battle the other for dominance.

* * *

Harry Potter redefined the term, burning the midnight oils the more that he thought about it. Yet, he was back to square one or back to the ring, to close the circle.

This time, he was taking every precaution in the world. He was not going to tear open tears in the dimensional barrier not this time.

"You've been staring at that for four hours straight, I hope you're remembering to at least blink."

"Hi, Karen," Harry stated without looking up and Kara showed up on the other side of him. The two blonde Kryptonians parked themselves down on either side of Harry.

"So how are you coming along?" Karen asked Harry.

"Slow but surely, I'm pretty sure…."

"But with Hermione gone, I'm pretty sure that none of them have even moved," Kara protested and Harry turned half of a gaze to her. The blonde slumped her shoulders and her mouth hung half open but she said nothing further to Harry.

"I know that she's been sent to parts unknown," Harry stated, to call that person by her name would imply that some sense of emotional attachment still existed which faded a long time ago.

"But will she ever return?" Karen asked and there was a second where Harry looked at the elder blonde.

"You know, I should really know better to say that no one will be gone forever," Harry told the blondes and they both nodded at him. It was a lesson both of them learned, although in very different ways. All they had to do was go with the flow and see where that flow had sent them.

"That's the truth," Karen commented as she sighed.

"Isn't it though?" Imra stated as she took another seat, and Tinya, Salu, and Luornu joined them as well. "Indy's feeling loads better I think."

"Given the fact that we need to surgically remove the smile from her face, I would think so," Tinya commented although given what Harry did to her, she would be grinning like a loon as well. In fact, she did when he did her.

"Well, that much is for sure," Salu stated, as she wondered when her turn would come with Harry. Although perhaps the Legion females should draw numbers or perhaps a mud wrestling tournament, maybe a wet t-shirt contest.

She had obviously been thinking of this extremely serious matter for a long time, long and hard but she would soon be ready to get everything done. The smile brightened across her face as she plotted her next move.

"That ring still vexes you?" Imra stated.

"I wouldn't spend countless hours staring at it, there's got to be a trigger," Harry whispered to himself. He knew from Dumbledore's experience that putting a magical ring on his hand and waving it around would be the epitome of all things stupid. Yet he had to figure out what to do and it meant long hard hours plugging away at the ring that was in front of him.

"Yes, there has to be but there somehow isn't," Imra stated to Harry as she knew that this time, Harry prepared himself and would not bust open any mysterious portals to the Forbidden Zone. However, she was still on edge but judging by the look on Harry's face, that was not something that she was alone in. The blonde found herself watching him and not just because he was attractive on the eyes.

Chloe returned, after a nice nap, she was back in business.

"Hey, lover," Chloe stated as she kissed Harry on the lips and he return the kiss. Limbs tangled around each other as they exploded each other's bodies, rubbing up against each other with the hint that there would be another round later.

"I think I got something," Harry said suddenly and out of the blue.

Chloe raised her eyebrow and once again, she offered the question of questions. "You think you have something or you know that you have something?"

"What do you think?" Harry asked.

"Well, I love piecing together the mysteries of life just as much as the next person," Chloe commented lightly as Harry grabbed her around the hand and she eyed him. She let in one breath and let out another breath. "So, should we take the plunge?"

"If I can figure out…."

"All are doomed to despair and agony, when he comes," an ominous voice stated from the ring.

"Well that's….that's not what I expected," Harry said, he was back to square one. He was sure this artifact might be able to help him solve the Forbidden Zone problem once and for all but this was a dire warning and he could not make heads or tails of what it was trying to tell him, if it was trying to tell him anything that is.

"What does it mean?"

Harry wished that he had the answers but for every answer that he tried to get, there were going to be those people who were going to be doing nothing but changing all of the questions. He tried to figure this out.

"It means that this Forbidden Zone conspiracy might be going deeper than we thought it is," Harry informed the girl and Chloe half raised an eyebrow and her mouth hung open.

"Isn't it as convoluted as all hell to begin with?" she asked him.

"Yes and no and kind of," Harry told her and there were several sets of eyes on him so he decided to elaborate. "Well finding the cure, that could be a bother but now….it goes beyond what Riddle did. I wonder if the wand wavers were cursed to begin with and this was the trigger."

If he could figure out certain things about what he was doing, then he would be gaining some headway.

However, he might have unlocked the key as he saw a lot of strange markings on the ring that were most certainly not there before.

' _Curious and curiouser,'_ Harry thought as he closed his eyes as he leaned back a little bit as he held the ring in his hand.

More questions but not so many answers. Which could be the title of his autobiography.

**To Be Continued.**


	9. Beach Day

**Chapter Nine: "Beach Day."**

For the first time in weeks or perhaps in Harry's entire life, it was time to sit down and relax. Days after the latest around of insanity in the Legion, Chloe was now draped over Harry's chest, wearing a tight white t-shirt and jean shorts, as he placed his hands over her stomach as they enjoyed the weather outdoors. It was bright and sunny.

"Okay, I've done some searches on the inscription of the ring, as I'm sure you have," Chloe stated and she waited as Harry nodded in confirmation. He placed his hand on the top of her hair and ran his fingers through it. There was a smile on her face as she paused. "I really wish that I would be able to make heads or tails of what's been happening."

"You and I both, Chlo," Harry told her as he kissed her lightly on the back of her neck and she shivered because of his efforts.

She was not quite sure what she imagined with him but she was certain that this was beyond everything that she imagined and better.

"I'm sure that you'll find something eventually but with the Forbidden Zone people….on hiatus, we can take a bit of a break," Luornu stated as she popped up next to them. Imra and Tinya made their way in. Karen and Kara had been up for most of the night spending some quality time with Harry, so they were pretty much zonked out, although they suspected that they would be joined soon.

"I wish I could say that we could," Harry told them but there was the sense that was going through his mind that there was some kind of calm before the storm.

"If it makes you feel any better, I think that…..well I think that there's something up," Nura said with a smile. "Nothing that's currently with Hermione trapped in that limbo dimension and then…."

' _Yes, unfortunately she's not the only one who is trapped,'_ a voice whispered in Harry's ear. _'The reason why I haven't come out is because if I leave, then the door that would allow my father out into the world won't be secure.'_

' _Aren't you trying to find a way to mitigate that?'_ Harry thought back to her.

She smiled. Sure he could not see it but he sensed it _'It's more of a long term project than anything. Don't worry, some day, I'll be back.'_

' _So that's your mysterious half demon friend?'_ Imra thought as she caught the tail end of those thoughts.

' _Yes, she is, although I wish that there is a way to keep Trigon in there, without her sacrificing her life,'_ Harry thought.

' _I've been in here for almost a thousand years, a few more weeks or months or even a year shouldn't matter, but if you have any suggestions, by all means,'_ she said. She was honestly stumped about a way to get out of there as much as Harry.

' _We'll get back to you later, now that this link is opened,'_ Harry thought.

The half demon did not say anything but if she lost this link to the outside world, then she might never return back.

' _So is she….'_

' _She disappeared, whether or not she was killed or found another door, I don't know,'_ Rachel thought to him. _'With an infinite number of dimensions, she could have popped up anywhere or maybe nowhere. It's complicated to explain.'_

' _Yes, it's causing my head to spin just thinking about it,'_ Harry thought.

' _And that's not even going into the alternate timeline theory,'_ Rachel said dryly. _'Enjoy your life, I'll be fine, don't worry, and…..well I'll talk to you later, because things are getting a bit hot around here.'_

Rachel terminated the connection.

"If anyone can find a way, it will be you," Imra stated as Harry now stood on his feet, with Chloe moving over to check something. The blonde's arms were wrapped around Harry.

"Yes, it would be you," Naru added as she barely kept the smile off of her face. She had a vision of what her and Harry would be doing in the future. The time was not right yet but it would be the thing that dreams were made of. She got excited just thinking about it.

The blonde moved over as Chloe looked over to the corner.

Kara staggered into the room, dressed in nothing but a long short that went down to her knees. Karen was dressed in a tight white gown that was transparent and it allowed her to show off everything that she had to offer with the slightest movement.

"So, what's going on today?" Luornu asked as she craned her neck with a raised eyebrow.

"Well actually, not much of anything," Chloe thought as she frowned. Perhaps it was just her and the fact that she lived a mostly busy life, but the fact that she was unable to find anything out in this strange world really was something. The blonde brushed her hair out of her face.

"That's quite odd," Tinya commented with a smile.

"Well, we're bound to have a day that's slow, I suppose," Karen stated and she looked at Harry who was quite dubious about this. "Oh come on, you can't have any fault with this."

"I wasn't finding any fault with this, just merely curious as to why there doesn't seem to be anything happening," Harry said to her. He just found it odd that nothing was happening.

"Well we have days like this, it wasn't like the 21st century where it seemed to be the most crime ridden time in the world," Chloe stated, although it wasn't like that brief period in the 25th century where crime appeared to be stamped out. That was an interesting eleven day period from what the chronicles was able to state.

Tinya snapped her fingers. "I've got an idea, let's go to the beach!"

Harry smiled, he had never really been to the beach. Also the chance to see a bunch of hot girls in bikinis, that was not a bad thing that was a good thing.

"Well that's an idea, we could use some time to unwind, now with everything having calmed down," Imra stated and they all were agreement.

It was off to the beach to enjoy the nice weather.

* * *

Yes that was one of the best decisions that they could make. Imra was resting on the beach with a smile on her face. Her blonde hair was tied back so one could see her gorgeous face. She was wearing a white and red bikini top that wrapped around her nice breasts. Her flat stomach was on display, along with sexy little bikini bottoms that showed her toned ass cheeks. At the time, Harry ran his hands down her legs and her lower back, rubbing her down.

"Oh, that's the spot Harry," Imra purred as Harry gave her a good working over. The blonde closed her eyes tightly as Harry rubbed her down with the lotion.

She spread her legs for a second with the blonde breathing heavily.

Tinya was dressed in a black and white bikini, with the top being black and the bottom being a combination of the top colors. Her young breasts were currently being rubbed down through the top by one of Luornu's dupes, while the fingers of another dupe worked away on her thighs, rubbing very close to a sensitive part of her. The other one worked on her stomach.

"Feeling good, aren't we?" she breathed in her ear as she suckled on her ear lobe, making sure that Harry's eyes were fully on her.

Chloe relaxed for a second, given her powers, she did not need suntan lotion, in fact very few of them needed it. Still, they were not going to miss a chance for Harry to feel them up or for them to feel each other up. When tensions rode high, hormones tended to burst rather high.

Harry moved over to her. The black bikini was pretty much organic in style. It molded towards her body with Harry's hands working over her. The blonde closed her eyes as Harry worked his hands over her. It was pure magic being channeled through her hands.

"Wow, that makes you horny, doesn't it?' Harry whispered hotly in her ear.

"Yes," Chloe managed as she closed her eyes. She saw Kara straddling Karen and rubbing suntan lotion all over her body. If that was not an erotic sight, she had no idea what was.

The blonde's thighs were massaged as the green eyed wizard worked her over. Harry's fingers brushed closer and closer to an extremely tender part of her body.

Naru laid sprawled out on the beach. Her white blonde hair framed her face quite nicely and her dazzling blue eyes shined out in the beach. She was wearing an extremely tight silver top that caused her breasts to be about ready to bounce out. The blonde licked her thought and she knew that her turn was next. Harry's hands lingered on Chloe's ass for a brief second and he rubbed the lotion onto it, giving her a light swat on the rump.

That turned Naru on and she was far from the only one who was being turned on right about now. There was a wide ear to ear grin that went on her face and she eagerly waited for her turn.

"Are you excited?"

There was a moment where the blonde pushed herself up and she felt herself become really excited.

"Yes, very excited," she stated as Harry placed his hands on the back of her neck and she murmured underneath his hands as he kept working her over. The blonde felt the sparks of magic and energy appear from the tips of his fingers and he brought her further and further into a state of erotic fulfillment.

Karen was dressed in a skimpy red bikini that barely covered her growing endowment. Her breasts were fit to burst through the material and the lower material only covered what needed to be covered. Kara was wearing a far more conservative, but still extremely sexy, blue bikini. It was a baby blue in fact, which covered every single inch of her body. The blonde grinned wildly as she worked over her older double.

"So good," Karen breathed as she moaned. She wondered what it would be like to have both Harry and Kara's hands roaming over her body, teasing every single peak that she had.

"You know, I wonder if this would qualify as incest or masturbation or just plain hot," Kara whispered as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"All of the above," Chloe said with a grin as she stretched her legs out. She watched Harry's magical hands at work and she could sense that there were going to be hormones at worst.

Given the line of work that she was in and what happened to her in the past, she half expected something to attack her. That would be just her luck, now, wouldn't it be? However, she paused and she smiled, so far there was nothing that was going to attack her.

Good thing, bad thing, indifferent thing, people could be the judge of that all day and all night long. The blonde worked her eyes shut and a smile crossed her face as she prepared herself for what was going to happen next.

A quiet day in the beach with nothing happening out of the ordinary but she had to be honest with herself, that was sort of freaking her out a tiny bit.

' _Perhaps I should learn how to relax,'_ Chloe thought, although she was sure that Harry would help her relax a little bit more if she just asked nicely.

The sun was shining, the birds was singing, it was a just one of those days where people were really happy to be alive and that was something that just had to make Chloe smile, there were no two ways about that. The blonde rocked herself back and forth as Harry moved towards her.

"Tense," Harry whispered and Chloe's smile popped into a nice little grin.

"Better now that you're here," Chloe replied.

* * *

It was really a nice thing to be able to relax with each other in a setting that did not involve people trying to kill them. There had been downtime for the Legion in the past although ever since Harry came there, things were insane.

Not that any of the girls complained about Harry for the various perks outweighed any drawbacks that would in fact be taking place. That had to make them all smile for sure, there was no question about that fact whatsoever.

Naru thought about what happened and there was something that she had to say. She thought of her visions and realized that now was the time.

"Harry, can I see you for a minute, please?" she asked as she got a look at him, hungrily looking him over with a grin on her face.

Harry smiled as he followed the blonde. She walked over, purposely swaying her backside from one side to the other as Harry followed her. The sight was completely hypnotic. It was quite a treat to see her and the blonde stopped a little bit more as she skidded to a stop.

She turned around and placed her arms on his shoulders.

"It's been a great day, hasn't it?" she asked him, a lustful purr in her voice as she looked him over. They were inside a changing room right now.

It was really weird, not too many people appreciated the beach any more. It was merely just the females of the Legion and Harry who were enjoying some fun in the sun with each other.

"It's amazing," she breathed as she closed her eyes and peered into his eyes, a hungry gaze in her eyes as she locked onto him.

"Yes, it's really amazing," Harry agreed with a grin as he was liking where this was going.

"Then again, there are more than a few amazing things around here," she commented as she pressed her lotion clad leg to his bare leg. She felt how strong and firm his leg was. The green eyes were full of passion and she could get them lust ridden.

She licked her lips and remembered the visions that she had. Seeing and experiencing were two different things.

"Kara is a great wife to allow you to spread the love," Naru stated as she trailed her finger down Harry's chest. "But then again, she isn't bound by Earth taboos, is she?"

"No she isn't," Harry confirmed as she felt her hands roam every last inch of his body and she worked her hands all over him, purring practically hungrily at what she was doing.

"That's a good thing for you, because someone like you, you're going to need a lot of love," she breathed as she nibbled on his ear lobe. She ran her hands all over his body, her hungry desire getting the better of her. She was growing even wetter by each passing second as she thought of what she wanted to do to him. The blonde ran her hands all over his body and she continued to stroke his flesh, feeling his strong muscles as she continued to work him over.

She ran her fingers down his stomach and felt a bulge appearing in the front of his trunks. Triumph spread over the sexy young blonde's eyes.

"Oh is that for me," Naru breathed as she squeezed him and smiled as his eyes flushed over.

"Only if you earn it," Harry told her as she pulled her hand out and smiled. She seductively trailed her tongue over her lips and looked at him.

"Don't worry, honey, I intend to earn it," she purred as she reached behind her back and slowly undid the strap for her top, allowing it to fall down to the ground, to show off her amazing breasts. Harry was spellbound by their size and firmness and she smiled as she did a little shake as she cupped them causing them to bounce before Harry's eyes.

She slid off her bikini bottom which was already soaked with her arousal. She exposed more of herself as she bent over; showing Harry all that she had to offer. From head to toe, she was amazing and really hot. Harry felt the fabric of his swimming trunks about ready to tear. She looked on with a smile on her face as she ran her hand down his abs and saucily grinned at him.

"Babe, I think I've earned myself some of this," she commented as she pulled down his swimming trunks with a sharp tug and revealed what he had on underneath.

* * *

Naru gripped her hand around Harry's hard rod and she stroked him hard. She could feel him grow in her hand and she wrapped her hand around him, tugging on his massive member.

"Oh that's so good, I love it, I can feel it," she commented with a wide grin over her face. The blonde allowed for a slow pace. She wanted to feel every vein, every throb, every twitch in Harry's manhood although she knew better than most that he was in this for the long haul.

"Damn it," Harry groaned as she worked him over, rubbing him up and down. She wrapped her hand around him with one hand. Then she reached around and slowly fondled his balls with the other hand. She stroked his sac with her fingers lovingly and a smile crossed her face.

She smiled as she worked his balls and squeezed his throbbing hard balls. She knew that they were full of cum, it was a matter of coaxing every last drop out and she was determined to do that if nothing else.

Her juicy lips wrapped around his thick pole and the blonde pushed herself deeper onto his rod. It went nearly into the back of her throat, starting to gag her. She managed to stay the course and continued to rock herself up and down onto him.

Harry wrapped his arm around her and her lips pressed against him. The blonde worked up and down his road. She worked his balls with her hand, they were swinging around. She offered a hum as it went down her throat and the blonde kept rocking him.

She loved the taste of cock, especially if it was attached to this body. Naru's hands roamed every last inch of his torso and his chest, feeling up his abs. The blonde kept working over him and she was this close to causing him to become undone.

"Yes," Harry groaned as he kept fucking her mouth. The blonde sucked him like it was no one's business, her lips enveloping him in a vacuum tight seal. She pushed herself all the way down his rod and took it so deep in her throat that he was about to come undone.

Naru knew that she was making him feel good and she continued to go all the way down onto him. Her lips pressed against his rod and there was a few more hungry sucks as she brought his cock down into her throat. Her lips snaked around him as she tried to drain his cum from his balls.

He gave a grunting thrust and Harry exploded into her mouth. There were many explosive pumps of his cum flooding her mouth.

The hot blonde fell back and she could see to her lips were pink, dripping with arousal.

"Harry, Harry," she purred as she pushed her lips open and invited him to take a taste.

Harry took her up on the invitation, burying his tongue into her pussy. He started lapping up her juices like a hungry man and she bucked her hips up in response.

Naru ran her hands over his hair and allowed him to enter inside her with his tongue. The moment that he moved his tongue around her, that caused her to swim with pleasure. She was this close to grabbing his cock and riding him into submission. The blonde panted in hunger as his tongue kept working into her body.

"Oh fuck, fuck, so hot," she groaned as Harry brought her to a conclusion.

After he ate her pussy and sucked all the juices from it, Harry's cock was hard as a rock.

She threw herself off of the bench and pushed him against the wall.

"I want you inside me," she stated as she nibbled on the side of his neck. Her pussy parted its lips and wrapped tightly around his tool.

Harry groaned as the blonde's wet walls slid up and down him. He grabbed her ass from leverage and she worked against him, bumping and grinding.

"YES!" she moaned as his hard tool worked between her thighs. She had an orgasm just from having it inside her and Naru was about ready to have another one. The blonde grinded herself against his rod as she worked him up and down. She stroked his shoulders and he grabbed her breasts.

Naru murmured in several different alien languages as she fucked Harry's long thick hard cock. He had no idea half of what she was saying but it sounded hot. He buried his face between her breasts and she gyrated around him.

"Oh, fuck my pussy, fuck it hard!" she moaned as she threw her head back and screamed lustfully as Harry sucked her tits and grabbed her ass. The blonde was really coming this close to being undone.

Imra thought that she heard several lustful thoughts and entered the room to investigate.

Harry reached over and cupped her pussy in his hand. She felt the pleasure as the green eyed wizard dug his fingers deep into her cunt.

The blonde's head reared back and Harry pushed his fingers deep into her dripping hot cunt. The blonde girl rode his fingers as she watched Naru ride his cock.

"Fuck," she managed, his fingers buried deep into her pussy, that was so good. The blonde gyrated herself down onto him.

"Oh, yes," Kara cried as she turned up in the room. She watched her husband fuck one the hot blonde alien and that caused her to grow so hot.

Karen showed up and she was spell bound. She was even more spell bound as Kara parted the fabric of her bikini bottom and then stuffed her tongue deep into her dripping hot twat.

"Mmmm," she moaned as she felt the younger blonde's tongue worked down her dripping hot pussy. She pushed her hot twat into Kara's mouth and the blond continued to suck into her.

Chloe turned up a moment later and she found Harry's fingers bury into her. Naru nearly fucked herself into submission, working her wet walls around Harry's thick hard tool.

She collapsed on the ground and Imra took her tongue into her friend and teammate's pussy. She ate out Naru and waited for Harry's familiar hard rod to enter her.

Harry kept fingering Chloe as he grabbed her other arm around Imra's waist and speared into her without another thought.

 _'Fuck,'_ the blonde mentally moaned as she felt Harry rock into her. His strong hard balls slapped off of her thighs and Harry rammed into her from behind, working her wet walls apart. He battered her with a series of hard thrusts.

The blonde moaned as Harry kept working her body over. His hands kept roaming over her body and caused touches to explode through her body. She moaned out loud as Harry continued to work into her. She clenched him hard as his rod buried itself deep into her dripping hot quim.

Harry held onto her and once again speared into her. The blonde's moans escalated as he rocked her body.

 _'So hot, so tight, so fucking horny,'_ Harry groaned as he rocked Imra's body, his penis burying into her walls.

Naru felt herself get hot and bothered by two of her teammates fucking each other while Harry fingered a third and Imra pleasured her pussy. She had sensations that exploded in her body.

Kara and Karen rested on one of the benches, in a sexually charged sixty nine position. Both of them ate each other out, their tongues working into each other's bodies. The two blondes closed their eyes and kept munching on the respective cunts of each other. There was a moment in time where their bodies exploded with pleasure.

Harry held onto Imra's tight ass and gave her a solid squeeze. His thickness spread her walls out and he was about ready to inject his seed into her. The blonde tightened her walls against him as he jackhammered into her.

"Fuck," Imra moaned as Naru took her onto her pussy.

Imra had to rest and Chloe took her turn, pushing her hips around Harry's cock.

"Just one more round," Chloe begged but she could see Harry was ready. And if Harry was ready, then so was she.

"As, you wish, my lady," Harry said as he slammed up into her.

Her wet moist core rocked around Harry's rod. She rose and lowered her hot walls as she rocked around him. His green eyes exploded with even more pleasure as Harry cupped her ass in his hand. She worked herself down onto him with a few more thrusts, riding his cock. The blonde rocked her head back, moaning and grinding on his tool as she forced more of him into her. She was this close to coming undone and she draped her legs over his hips.

"Cum for me," Chloe moaned but it was her that was cumming hard and lubricating Harry's hard cock with her juices.

"Looks like you're cumming pretty nicely," Harry grunted as he grabbed her ass and she moaned as she rocked her hips around him.

"YES!" Chloe shrieked out loud as he hit her G-Spot again and again.

She speared her hips down onto him but she could not hold on for much longer.

Naru pulled herself onto him once Chloe got off. She grinded her dripping slit down onto his lap. Given that she started him up, it was only appropriate that she would finish him off. The blonde worked her arousal down his hard cock and worked him over.

"That's it, cum, cum, cum inside me!" she begged him as she rocked her hips up and slammed them down onto his rod.

"Shit, babe," Harry grunted as Naru worked herself down onto him and her walls closed around him. He started to pump his love juices up into her sopping hot cunt, spraying everything on the inside of her.

Round one of several concluded.

* * *

Kara, Karen, Chloe, Imra, and Naru were all leaning against Harry, completely stripped nude and covered in bodily fluids. There was a sense that they were all fulfilled and the only reason why more girls did not join the party was the fact that it was hard to squeeze in this place as is.

It did not make things any less cozy than it was that much was for sure. In fact, it really made things cozy. Harry had a pile up of blondes as far as the eye could see, some of them were rather wrecked. And thanks to the time dilation spells, it did not seem like there was a moment that really passed on the outside. That much was for sure.

"So did you ladies have a good time?" Harry asked to the girls.

"Yes, with you, yes always," Imra managed as she felt Harry's arms wrap around her. The blonde took her turn in snuggling against him although she knew that she was only in this place because she reached Harry first. Regardless, she offered a smug smile across her face despite everything that happened and she felt her body heat completely up at the thought of what they just did.

He ran his hand down her blonde hair as the group of them relaxed. None of them were the least bit tired and that was an amazing thing to feel for sure with all of them.

"So, if you're ready to go again, we're game," Chloe managed as she kept stroking him and the blonde closed her eyes.

"Yes, love, always," Karen purred as she snuggled against him and they prepared for another amazing orgy of blonde girls with Harry in the middle.

* * *

"Let's go for a swim Harry," Kara suggested to him with a smile.

The water was actually pretty nice, not as covered with empty pizza boxes and used condoms. Alien technology had really made Earth a better place although there were some people who were against progress. There were those conspiracy theorists who thought that large corporations were the head of this as any attempt to make the world a better place, outside of some lip service, threatened their bottom line.

Regardless, Harry stood, refreshed from his romp in the changing room and his wife threw herself into the water. The rest of the group was sitting around, relaxing in the sun. Some of them were taking a nap, Chloe had been fucked into a state of where she needed to power down. She relaxed in the sun, allowing the nice rays to bounce off of her back.

"I bet you can't catch me, Harry," Kara said with a smile across her face.

Harry went towards her and Kara dodged his attack.

"No fair, using super speed," Harry told her and Kara stuck her tongue out playfully, which caused Harry to capture it into his mouth.

' _All is fair in love and war, babe,'_ Kara thought to her as she pressed her lips onto his mouth and the two of them exchanged a heated kiss that caused arousal for everyone who watched it. The blonde was pushed into a heavy embrace as she closed her eyes.

"I think we'll join you," Imra said as she tested the water with her sexy little toes. Once it passed the muster, she pushed her way into the water.

Chloe once again smiled, she was sure that something was going to attack them, they were heroes after all, they tended to get in trouble on a fairly regular basis.

"Just a second," Chloe stated as she felt the sensations that coursed through her thighs as she made her way to her feet.

Tinya, Naru, and Luornu made their way to join them. The three female members of the Legion stepped forward to join them and there would be many more.

Harry was surrounded by a group of beautiful females, this was the life.

Karen locked eyes with Chloe who was just getting up to her feet. "You know, you could quit looking up at the sky and see that the world is not about to end."

Chloe offered her a sheepish grin. "Sorry, I couldn't really help myself, you know."

"Well that much is obvious," Karen sighed. "I will throw you in the water and dunk you if you don't quit expecting doom and gloom everywhere you turn around."

"Sorry, sorry," Chloe stated as she pushed herself up but she nearly took half of a step forward when she looked up over her shoulder teasingly.

"You enjoy riling me up, don't you?" Karen asked her.

"Yes, just a little bit," Chloe said, barely able to suppress her grin. The blonde raised her eyebrow as Karen playfully shoved her into the water. "Okay, that's not funny."

"Well it's kind of funny," Karen remarked as she looked at her and she joined them into the water. She snuck up on Harry and wrapped her arms around her.

"Well, I've got my built in life preserver here," Harry stated to her and Karen just frowned.

"You know how to kill the mood, don't you babe?" Karen said to him as she smiled at him and his head was on her breasts as she smiled.

"Well, I know how to enhance the mood and you know how to enhance it too," Harry countered with the blonde reaching her arms around his other side. The blonde wrapped her arms around his body and the green eyed wizard rested his head on her lovely breasts.

"That much is true," the blonde agreed with a wide grin over her face as she continued to relax with Harry. His green eyes burned bright with the greatest of passions which continued to dance through his eyes.

"This is the life," Kara agreed as she wrapped her arms around Harry's other side.

Harry could not complain about his fate, he was sandwiched between two beautiful Kryptonian blondes and she loved every single moment of it. The two blondes wrapped their arms around him and there was a long moment where he appreciated the greatness that was his life.

"Yes it is the life," Harry confirmed with Kara pressing her lips onto his and Karen pressed her lips on the back of his neck.

"Hey, save some of that for us," Tinya stated as she bit down on her lip. She wanted a piece of Harry given that she missed it earlier.

"Yeah, don't hog it," Naru whined as her grin crossed her face as she looked at Harry and she trailed her finger down across her chest.

"Sometimes, I swear that I'm some sort of prize for you girls to take when you please," Harry told them and the girls all grinned, wide smiles crossing their faces.

"I really have no idea what you ever mean, Harry," Kara commented as she ran her finger down his lips and Imra went down to the other side of him. Her hand trailed down his toned abs and he pushed himself, with her fingers trailing all the way down his abs. The blonde grinned with wicked intentions dancing through her eyes as she continued to play with him.

Harry thought that they had a pretty good idea what they meant but they were just playing with his head. As long as they played with other parts of his body, then he was not too fussed about what they were doing.

Beautiful alien girls in bikinis that was the most amazing thing in the world and it made Harry enjoy the day in the sun and fun.

Chloe looked up into the sky.

Still nothing happened. There was no one attacking. That put a wide smile on her face.

* * *

The beach day was a good idea for them all to unwind, that much Harry would admit. The green eyed wizard placed his arms over each other and relaxed for a moment and the girls of the legions were also extremely pleased. There was one thing that was true in their minds without a shadow of a doubt.

Despite the fact that there was potential evidence to the contrary based off of past luck, there was nothing bad that happened. It amazed them to get through their day out with their sanity mostly intact but it was true.

"See, I told you things wouldn't be that bad."

Chloe smiled in spite herself. She hated when she was wrong most of the times but this was one of those rare instances where she was really glad to be sorely mistaken. Although given what Harry did to her and several others, the word sorely. There was tanning, sex, swimming, sex, playing volley ball, sex, sex, and more sex, just to name a few of the activities that Harry and the girls of the Legion.

Did Chloe neglect to mention sex? Because she thought that she might have. She wanted to do a full scan of her activities for the day and that was the one that burned out through her mind. The blonde pushed her hair out of her face and a wide grin appeared around her face. The blonde placed her hand on her hip.

"Well you did say that things aren't going to be that bad, you were right, I was wrong, are you happy now?" Chloe asked Karen.

"I'm thrilled beyond all belief," Karen stated with a grin.

Harry smiled, he had felt rather refreshed and he shared Chloe's sentiment, it was a day where nothing went wrong. Which made him a bit apprehensive about what tomorrow might be able to bring but that was a huge problem that they would have to take.

' _One thing at a time Potter, one thing at a time,'_ he thought to himself. Although a fresh perspective would allow him to get to work on the ring. If he worked on it today after working on it for weeks, he might hurl the stupid thing halfway across the room.

"We should do this more often," Tinya stated as she licked her lips.

"Don't you mean we should do Harry more often?" Karen asked without any shame as she placed her hands on his shoulders. The blonde stroked the back of his neck and she brushed his back with her breasts.

"Hey, I'm not too broken up if that's what you're going to do," Harry stated.

Imra smiled a smoldering smile as she leaned forward to her and kissed her lover deeply on the lips. The two of them indulged themselves in their passions as her tongue wrapped around his as the two of them continued to heighten their passions.

"I figured that you would have no problems with that whatsoever," Imra said as she brushed her hand against him.

"It's always good to be on the same wavelength, isn't it?" Chloe asked and that was something that was appreciated and accepted by them all.

Before they could even sit down and relax after a long day at the beach, there was a little "beep, beep, beep" coming from the main central control area above their heads.

Chloe's face spread into a frown. "Well it looks like the holiday's over, ladies, gentleman. Back to business as usual."

Harry smiled, he agreed with Chloe that things were going to get really intense fairly quickly. He just had one of these feelings that there was something in the air although he could not really figure it out.

"So, I wonder if our beeper has been beeping for a long time or if it just started beeping, "Tinya wondered and Harry placed his arm around his girlfriend.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out before too long, won't we?" he asked and all of them nodded in confirmation. He swallowed that lump in his throat as he waited for what was going to happen next.

Imra wondered what Chloe was doing. She hoped that the headquarters did not get compromised once again. She had spent a lot of time beefing up the security after the Parasite incident but at the same time, one could never be too careful. The blonde nibbled down on her lower lip and curled her hand up and then opened it back up.

"I'm going to go up there in a few minutes if you…."

"Guys, you need to get up here, you need to see this….this is….well this is amazing!"

Chloe's words were something that intrigued Harry and he took the first strides up the stairs. There was a stampede of girls as he wondered what she should potentially qualify as amazing. There were any number of possibilities and each one seemed to be more outlandish than the last theory. His green eyes were flashing with many questions and those questions also flashed in his mind.

"Unbelievable."

"So we heard you the first time," Harry commented as he looked at Chloe for a second and the blonde looked back at him. "So what's on your mind….actually what's happening?"

"Well….this is one of the last places on Earth that I expected to fly on my radar….it's not the Forbidden Zone, don't worry," Chloe told him and Kara, Karen, and the rest of the Legion joined the duo.

"Good, that keeps us at ease, but what are you worrying about?" Imra asked she sensed something was up with everything and her mouth hung half open. The blonde hung her mouth open. She took a few moments to spit the words on her tongue out. "Is that….is that…."

Chloe could not help but offering her a teasing grin over her shoulder. The blonde and the rest of them looked at everything as Chloe responded with a crisp. "Yes it is."

**To Be Continued in the Next Chapter.**


	10. Last Child of Paradise

**Chapter Ten "Last Child of Paradise."**

"It's one of history's greatest mysteries," Chloe informed them as Harry, Salu, Imra, Tinya, Kara, and Karen made their way on board the ship. "Exactly what happened to them? No one in the know has really talked about this place since….well, since they all disappeared."

"I may have met one of them in passing," Harry stated with a smile on his face, which gave them the none so subtle hint that it was more than just in passing. "You know, during my travels of the world."

"Well, we both know you live an interesting life," Chloe said, there was a wide grin on her face as she got straight to work, tapping the fingers of her hand rapidly along the computers holographic interface as she brought up the information. "Over eight hundred years ago, the hidden group of Warrior Woman, known as the Amazons, vanished without a trace. Which was weird, because amongst their number was one of the greatest heroes this Earth ever seen. Some people put her on the same pedestal as Superman."

"They have called her, Superman, and Batman the Trinity," Imra chimed in, giving Chloe a chance to catch her breath and Harry looked towards her with a raised eyebrow.

"Who exactly is Batman?" Harry asked her and she smiled.

"That's a story for another day," the blonde telepath said evasively as she leaned back against her chair. She wished she was sitting next to Harry, but that wasn't possible right now as he currently had a blonde Kryptonian on each arm. "But the fact that we're actually getting a signal from this island or…."

"...Right outside it, distress signals are never really that precise," Chloe commented as she slapped a hand against the side of her face and chewed on her lip nervously. The blonde narrowed her eyes as she focused on the information in front of her. She'd always loved a good mystery, so there was no question about it, she was excited to find out what was going to happen next. "But we do need to check it out."

"So this Wonder Woman disappeared?" Karen commented, she'd heard rumors about the Amazons due to her study of Greek mythology, but Wonder Woman herself popped up after she made her way to the future.

She crossed her legs and her arms then looked off from one side to the other due to her nervousness as they headed off once more into the unknown. Noticing this, Harry reached over to place a reassuring hand on her shoulder to help calm her down. "Do you have any idea why?"

"We've been unable to dig up anything on that so far," Chloe replied after she double checked the records. The League had sent out a manhunt for her, but they had been caught off guard and overwhelmed in an attack by some of their enemies who'd taken advantage of Wonder Woman, Batman and Superman's absence.

A lot of good people were lost on that day according to the records, although there was little in the way of names. However, it seemed like most of the Justice League got destroyed in that attack.

"We might be able to get a better understanding as to what happened and why, once we step foot on Themyscira."

Harry nodded at that, he was very curious about what happened as well. Even though he had only been there for a short amount of time in the grand scheme of things, he thought that he'd connected to them like no man ever had before. Although that might just be due to the myths of them being violent man-haters, which weren't true in the slightest.

Given that some of the men who spread those rumors treated them much like how they would treat any other woman, it shouldn't be a surprise those rumors were spread.

' _Sooo...are you going to tell them that our meeting with said Amazon really wasn't that brief at all, involved multiple Amazons and it was quite intimate,'_ Kara thought to him with a wicked looking grin on her face.

' _That's on a need to know basis,_ _plus this could just be a false alarm,'_ Harry thought back to her with a slight smile and Kara nodded in agreement. _'They'll know if I need to bring it up.'_

' _If that's what you think is best, but we were on the Island for a long time. Even though we didn't find the artifact in question, merely a clue to where it might have been hidden,'_ Kara commented as she leaned back in her chair.

Imra frowned, she thought that she heard some stray thoughts from Harry and Kara, except for that fact there was nothing but elevator music playing in their minds when she took a tiny peek. The blonde shrugged if off as she turned to face Chloe, who was still playing mission control from afar, on the nearby view screen.

"Now the coordinates of the island are far from precise," Chloe stated with a frown and she got the feeling that they weren't going to like this.

Salu was the next one that jumped in. "Exactly how imprecise are we talking about?"

"Well...you could land in the water if you're not careful, the island doesn't really play nicely with the rules of time and space," Chloe informed them and there was a second where Harry paused as his grin got even wider, there was one statement that popped into his head.

' _Wonderful.'_

"So once more we're journeying into the unknown? That would usually be a problem, but then again, that's why some of us signed up for this," Tinya commented, the dark haired girl leaned forward, her hand cupped to her chin, when she saw the mist which they were about to take said journey into.

They all braced themselves for arrival and Harry looked closely into the mist, he could see a flicker of the island, but perhaps that was because he always had that uncanny ability to see beyond what others perceived. Never the less, he was on a hair trigger as he craned his neck forwards.

"Imra you might want to turn to the left," Harry stated.

"Right," Imra agreed.

"No I'm pretty sure he said left," Kara stated as she smiled knowingly.

"Right," Imra repeated.

"No, he said left," Kara said again with a shadow of a playful smirk on her face, as Karen, Tinya, and Salu snickered quietly in the background.

"I KNOW HE SAID LEFT! I JUST SAID HE WAS BLOODY CORRECT!" Imra yelled at her, but she calmed herself down quickly as Kara tried to play innocent, whistling nonchalantly.

"Oh! Why didn't you say so?' Kara asked with a sweet little grin.

"We're getting ready to land, so brace yourselves for anything, in case there are some wild Amazons running around," Harry told them.

That wasn't an attractive possibility, if the Amazons had gone crazy and their combat abilities remained intact? Well, the ride could get pretty bumpy.

Considering the fact they were extremely nervous with what this mission could bring, the group resolved to stay on their toes.

* * *

Silence was something normally embraced by most, but this particular silence put Harry Potter on edge. He hovered a few inches above the ground taking careful note of his surroundings and saw that there was nothing there. There used to be grandly constructed monuments, but no longer, they were taken down in all of the wrong ways.

Harry looked at what remained of them for a second, then shook his head. This place was once beautiful and now it had been turned to ruins. Dust, ashes, nothing remained where it once was. The skies above were a dismal red with grey clouds, it almost seemed like the heavens themselves were angry at it's destruction.

Imra echoed the sentiments that had been going through Harry's mind since the first moment that he arrived here.

"Disturbing," Was all that she was able to manage and he would have to agree, it did disturb him and his eyes carefully tracked across his surroundings. He wanted to see if he could find any sign of life, any sign of hope, any sign of….well, any sign of something, but he found absolutely nothing, less than nothing in fact.

His emerald green eyes followed the progress of dead looking leaves and sticks rustling on the ground, and he couldn't help but wonder what in the nine hells just happened. He was pretty sure that he was dealing with something supernatural, seeing as how whatever happened here….caused the Amazons to be….well, they just weren't here any longer.

Or at the very least they weren't visible any longer. Did they get lost to the pull of time and space?

Harry and the girls took a few steps forward as they prepared to journey into the unknown and the stale air practically choked the lot of them. They made sure to keep a close eye on their surroundings as well, just in case things weren't as lifeless as they seemed.

"There's nothing here, no sign of life at all, perhaps it was a false message?" Kara whispered to Harry, he shrugged in response and then he tensed up.

"There's something in the air," He informed her, Karen tensed up as well shortly after he did and Harry could see her doing so. "You feel it too?"

"Yes," Karen agreed, after swallowing the lump in her throat. Harry grabbed her by the hand gently and squeezed it, she smiled in appreciation of the gesture as she took a half of a step forward.

"Oh, I hope that's not as foreboding of a sign as I think it is," Tinya stated as she pointed to something on the ground. There were stacks of bones present there and the woman hitched in a breath at the sight of them. Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulders, then pulled her in close to him and she relaxed ever so slightly, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she was walking into something really horrible.

"Stay sharp, there's something here," Harry stated to them, taking command of the situation, he really hoped that these weren't the bones of long deceased Amazons.

The bones started to glow an eerie gold and this didn't improve Harry's mood at all. His knuckles clenched until they were white as he watched bones begin to rattle to life. A sinister laughter laugh seemed to echo from out of nowhere as the glow enveloped them.

Karen used her heat vision on one of the skeletons, but it bounced right back at her. It was only thanks to her quick reflexes that she was able to dodge the beam.

"That didn't go well…oh boy, this might suck," Salu commented as she saw the flaming skeletons marching forwards. The term "suck" might not adequately describe the situation at hand, seeing as how it'd quickly taking a turn for the worse, at least that's what kept echoing through her mind. She narrowed her eyes, threw her head back and prepared for the worst.

The worst in this case ended up being the skeleton hurling flaming bones towards them.

Harry dodged the flaming bone hurtling towards his head by shifting it to the side at the last moment. It flew past him to land on the ground, where it promptly exploded into burning embers. Narrowed his eyes, he measured the distance between them and lined up the target. Then he fired off a handy little spell which froze them in place.

This allowed Kara and Karen to make the next play. They flew into the skeletons with a super sonic force which caused them to scatter like bowling ball pins.

"The deceased spirits of warriors long past, although they aren't the missing Amazons, because they were far more brutal than this," Harry stated as he watched Imra put up a telekinetic shield to block a flaming sword slashing towards her head. Kara disarmed the skeleton, ripping the sword and it's arm clean off, then Karen delivered a rocket buster of a punch to quite literally knock it's head clean off.

"These things might be dangerous, but they're not really that durable," Karen stated to them as she literally smashed her hand through another ones rib cage. She rocked another one with a huge headbutt and its face crumbled at the point of impact. The blonde was starting to feel much more confident and she lashed out with a snap kick that shattered another skeleton to pieces.

The skeleton herd was quickly taking out as Harry started mowing through them with blasting spells aimed towards the ground, they might have been immune to direct damage spells, but the ground wasn't.

Their bones were rather brittle, seeing as how they were here for a long time. That said, Harry didn't have clue as to who cast the spell or why, all he knew was right now they had to deal with the situation at hand and keep moving forwards.

He felt drawn towards a door, which had been sealed tightly shut.

"If someone sealed it…."

"...Then they were trying to hide something, but what, what exactly were they trying to hide?" Imra wondered out loud and Harry placed his hands on the edge of the door frame.

"Your guess is a good as mine, it's stuck tight, Kara, Karen, give me a hand."

"Of course," Kara stated, she was curious about what was on the other end of the door since her X-Ray vision couldn't even see through it. She placed both hands on the door and gave a strong push, but all that happened was some of the marble cracking and slightly giving way.

Karen quickly moved to help her and this time in tandem, they gave another strong push against the door. The marble holding it in place shattered under the force and it went crashing to the ground sending up a massive dust cloud.

With a wave of his hand, Harry used a spell to banish it and they could see inside the room clearly. There was a statue of a certain woman standing in the very center, who was really quite wondrous.

* * *

Harry paused, he could hardly believe it, there was magic in this temple the likes of which he had never seen before or he would ever see again. Okay, perhaps that was a slight exaggeration, but never the less, he was fairly impressed by what he saw and felt around him.

The statue on the other hand, well, the statue added an entirely new dimension to what he was experiencing. Feeling drawn towards it, he quickly moved forwards and holding his hand out in front of him scanned it carefully with his magic. He was pretty sure that he felt something inside the statue.

"Call me crazy, but I think that this statue was once alive," Harry informed the group of girls surrounding him.

"I'd call you crazy, if I wasn't sure that I just heard it's heart beat," Karen responded and Harry listened closely.

Sure enough, she was right and there was a pause as he thought about what he was going to do next. Throwing all caution to the wind, he placed his hand on the statue of the woman where her heart would be.

He wasn't sure what he thought was going to happen exactly, but he knew that nothing had happened so far, at least, not yet. Gingerly, he trailed his hand up the statue until he was cupping the side of the statue's cheek and after a moments pause, he retracted it.

"What happened here?" Salu asked more to herself then anyone else, but then she paused as she took note of a tattered notebook laying on the floor. Taking note of where her gaze had fallen, Harry took a step towards it, but there was a slight magic to it that caused hairs on the back of his hand to stand up.

"Something….that shouldn't have...I think," Harry whispered and once again there were some….nervousness...that ran through their minds.

Harry gently levitated the notebook off of the ground. After his experiences with the diary, he figured that if he was going to open it up, he should do it from a distance, otherwise he might cause a panic or much, much worse. His heart skipped a steady beat in his chest as he prepared to indulge himself in the contents.

An eerie whisper resounded that caused Harry to arch his eyebrow slightly.

' _Turn back, turn back, all is lost, do not go further.'_

Harry didn't scare easily; in fact he didn't scare at all. That being said, he was fairly confused by what was happening. He took half of a step forwards, but nothing happened as of yet. The Legion girls were also nervous and they almost expected something to happen. Harry pressed forward with a bold determination to his movements.

"I found out what happened," Harry stated after he placed his hand on a stone and it whispered into his ear, explaining facts to him that he didn't know before. "At least I will have once my brain finishes assimilating the information properly."

"Oh...that's….that's nice?" Imra questioned nervously with a frown and she chewed on her lip until she left a slight indent upon it. She couldn't help but wonder if they were barking up the wrong tree here.

"It was Circe and Hercules," Harry said and then he paused for a moment, before continuing. "At the least anyway."

"At least?" Imra asked and Harry decided to elaborate.

"Including, but not limited to and there might be other facts I'm missing, the greek goddesses, I'm not sure where they went, but their presence used to be all over this island. I should know, because we lived here for seven years of our life," Harry informed them and Kara nodded in agreement, but this caused Karen to cork her eyebrow in confusion.

"I thought you said that you only here for a little bit…."

"Given how long we were in the past, seven years isn't an extremely long time. Who do you think gave us our hand to hand training?" Kara asked them.

"Makes sense," Karen conceded, after taking a few seconds pause to consider that question.

"The ritual we used to go back in time, caused us to age slower while outside of our native time stream, not that we're going to age all that much given our gifts," Harry informed them as he broke open a stone vault.

Karen knew from the first moment she saw him, that there was far more to Harry Potter than met the eye and he was proving that time and time again. The blonde found herself even more intrigued by him, she wished to learn more as time progressed, although the brief hints that Harry gave her before today was tantalizing information already.

"Hercules struck a deal with Circe," Harry stated as his eyes glowed, now that the information had been fully transferred into his brain. "He was sick of….well, he was sick of the Amazons spurning him, because he thought that he was the pinnacle of manhood. The reality is that he was a foul god in every sense of the word, she agreed to turn the Amazons into dolls for Hercules to play with."

Harry paused for a moment as the information continued to play through his minds eyes, and he couldn't help but grin at the next part. Not because of the fate of the Amazons, but because this was a typical case of Circe, being Circe.

"She stuck quite literally to the wording of their deal, she literally turned them into dolls that little girls play with, Barbies in fact, I don't know if you…."

"We've read the archives on Earth culture, proceed," Salu stated as she waved for him to continue, quickly trying to change the subject and looking a bit flushed. She wasn't about to admit that she had a Harry Potter doll that she played with when she was a little girl and undressed as well. That was an embarrassing memory to have.

"Hercules wasn't too happy about that fact," Harry continued and he looked over his shoulder towards the girls. "So, he confronted Circe and….well...things got a bit intense."

"Exactly what do you mean by intense?" Imra asked and Harry smiled.

"She transferred his brain into a dog that was about to get neutered," Harry told them and there was a sense that they were torn halfway between grimacing in pain and halfway between being amused by what happened. Never the less, Harry kept his eyes locked on the group as he continued speaking. "I can't say it couldn't have happened to a worse deity out there, when you really think about it."

"True," Imra agreed. "But the dolls…."

"Disappeared into the world, except for this clay statue…..Diana of Themyscira, but you know her much better as Wonder Woman," Harry commented and that got an immediate reaction.

"Wait….how….why….when….what…." Karen asked, but Harry placed a hand on hers to stop her rambling and smiled mysteriously.

"I'll explain more later, but we've got to get her off the island immediately," Harry told her and Karen blinked at that for a few seconds. "Trust me, we have to go, before the island attacks us again."

This was one of those, Harry was going to explain later things and the Legion girls knew that they had to work fast, because a rumble resounded over the island and he doubted very much that it was thunder coming.

* * *

"You're kidding me right?"

"Yes, Chloe, I obviously made up this elaborate story about what happened with the Amazons, just for the express purpose of fucking with your head," Harry offered her with an extremely dry tone to his voice and the blond in question couldn't help but sigh.

"Yes, well, guess I walked right into that one," Chloe commented, she couldn't believe how easily she stepped or perhaps blundered into it. She decided to turn her attention to the statue in front of her, it was hard for her to believe that one of the greatest female heroes that ever lived had been found trapped like this.

And she appeared to be alive in there, which caused Chloe to want to scream at the very thought. To be aware of the world around you, but not be able to experience it, that must be a fate worse than death. She pondered what she had to do next and there was only one thought that burned through her mind. Turning towards Harry, her mouth halfway open to ask him a question, she made a split second decision.

"We're going to have to find some way to free her, aren't we?" Chloe asked him, Harry shrugged before offering her his honest assessment on the matter.

"Yes, we are," Harry stated to the blonde and she nodded briskly. She paused for a moment, perhaps for a bit too long, but never the less, she was hesitating as she looked over the statue. She shuddered once more at the thought of what Wonder Woman might have been going through.

"Just be careful….Amazons are prideful and spirited warriors. She might wake up under the mistaken impression that you captured her." Harry warned her calmly, he was pretty sure that they could deal with whatever happened, but he was of the opinion it was better to be safe then sorry.

"I….yes, I remember what happened with you two," Chloe muttered in agreement with a grimace, but there was just one small problem, she had no idea what to do to wake her up.

Kara frowned as did Imra, Kara could hear a slow heartbeat coming from the statue, and Imra could sense a thought pattern. Of course, the thought patterns were wild and feral, so Imra couldn't even begin to comprehend what was going through her mind. The two blondes exchanged a nervous look towards each other.

"The problem, as I see it, is that I don't even know where to begin, I could do more damage because science…."

"...Never mixes well with magic, believe me, Chloe, I know this more better than anyone else," Harry explained to her and the blonde stood, mostly at ease, although there was some tension that danced through her eyes. "But….leaving her in this state isn't an option."

Harry lightly brushed his hand up against the statues cheek once more and a soft glow enveloped it. The clay was beginning to come to life, although he didn't notice it right away, seeing as how he turned his head to the side in order to look at the blond standing next to him.

"I think we should put our heads together," Harry added as he turned fully towards them, only to see Tinya with wide eyes widened as she pointed over Harry's shoulder towards the statue, which most certainly wasn't one any longer.

"...Guys," Tinya breathed outwards in a trembling voice and Harry turned around, his own eyes widening at the sight in front of him.

Harry saw her standing there over six feet tall in all of her glory and it was quite glorious indeed. They all took in her body, it was kind of hard not to, because she didn't have a stitch of clothing on it. She had sleek dark hair that flowed down past her shoulders and vibrant blue eyes that burned brightly. She had large breasts that were high and firm, the object of lust of many men and most women who gazed upon them, perhaps with a bit of envy as well. She was smooth in her most private area and she had a shapely ass along with long legs.

There was a sense where she was confused for a second, but she quickly snapped out of it and narrowed her eyes.

"What did you do?" she demanded as feral unreasonable rage flashed through her eyes and there was this instant where Harry held his breath in then slowly let it out. He knew by now that the worst thing someone could tell a person in this state would be to calm down. There was no calming down considering the state of mind that she was in.

Diana had recalled a day with her sisters like none other, but that day slowly faded into nothingness. There was a few seconds where her eyes flashed and then she narrowed them as she closely watched the people in front of her, before deciding to take action.

"You better not have captured me!" Diana yelled out as she lunged forwards a throw a punch at the closest target.

Karen, not really in the mood to deal with this, blocked Diana's punch and grabbing hold of her elbow, twisted it behind her back with a pop.

Diana was about as skilled as Karen was strong though and in fact in the strength department, they were evenly matched so she quickly broke out of the hold. The only thing that they had going for them right now, was the fact that Diana was in a blind rage and was out of practice.

"Hold her! She's obviously not…."

Tinya and Imra did a remarkable job of holding Diana back, but she was an Amazon and they were made to fight. They were knocked off to the side when she threw them off her.

Karen engaged Diana in hand to hand combat, punches were blocked, kicks were caught and Karen flipped over onto her feet then slid smoothly underneath Diana's legs. She caught her with a rising knee to the back of the head and Diana hit the ground hard.

Diana pushed herself up off the ground smoothly and as did, she jabbed Karen in the throat. It wasn't enough to hurt her, at least on a permanent basis, but it was more than enough to knock her back several feet into the closest wall.

Karen bounced hard off of the wall and moved to continue the fight, only for Kara to stand in between them with her arms raised. Diana recognized her immediately and her rage quickly faded, then she took not of Harry.

"Did they….did they capture you too?" Diana asked them with hesitation in her voice, there was a part of herself that was extremely upset that she waited for their return and they never did. Which meant what they sought of to do hadn't been successful and that was what disheartened her the most.

"Calm down for a minute, Diana, and we'll explain," Harry told her and Diana took half of a step back with a nod of her head. "So Wonder Woman?"

"It's...a long story, but….never mind that, tell me yours first," Diana commented, not caring in the slightest that she was standing there completely naked.

* * *

"Well….you live an interesting life Harry, I don't think that I have to say anything other than that," Diana offered after things had been explained to her. There were looks of utter confusion from the Legionaries present seeing as how the two of them appeared to know each other very well and had quite the interesting past together.

"Interesting might not be the term that I'd use, but if it works, it works," Harry told the Amazon as she stretched out. She was wearing a tight black t-shirt and jeans that belong to Karen, although it was still a bit too small for her. And this was even after the charm work Harry did to make her clothes be a bit more comfortable than they were. "My mission wasn't a success."

Diana nodded at that, she'd waited a long time for their return and she figured that was the reason why.

"One day it will be through," Diana told him with a supreme amount of confidence dripping from her voice.

"If you say so," Harry said in agreement, he wanted to remain optimistic that he would win. Even though the Infected in the Forbidden Zone had been put on ice for now, he still had a lot to do. He rested his hand on the bottom of his chin for a moment, before speaking once more.

"It's good to see that you survived, but…."

"...I remember what happened, although what happened after I was turned into a statue, I have no idea," Diana admitted to Harry and there was a second where his green eyes locked onto her blue ones.

"The goddesses no longer have a presence on the island, it's almost like…..I don't know like they got disconnected….actually I'm not sure if goddesses can disappear, as for the rest of the Amazons….they were…."

"Perhaps the Dolls were distributed throughout the world," Kara offered to them thoughtfully as she ran her hand through her blonde locks. "So are you….thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If you're thinking that they could still be out there, than…..I don't know, little dolls out there for hundreds upon hundreds of years, in any other corner the globe. That's a scavenger hunt…..I don't even know how to start, do you?" Chloe asked as she raised her eyebrow and directed a look towards Harry.

"It's a crapshoot," he admitted as he placed his hand on her's and the blonde closed her eyes for a moment. "But….I don't know."

Diana would hold onto the hope that some of her fellow Amazons were still out there, although whether they could be restored, that was another matter entirely. They were not on the island that much was for sure.

"Why did Circe leave me on the island in that form?" Diana asked and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Well, are you asking me how to fathom how Circe's mind works?" Harry asked her and Diana looked at him with half of a raised eyebrow. "Actually I'm not sure if Circe had any intention of keeping you in that form, it was just what happened and the will of the island….well...it kept you there."

"You mentioned something about the island's magic?" Karen questioned him and Harry smiled at the older blonde Kryptonian. She waited for him to explain and Harry decided to let her ponder the question, at least for a moment. She narrowed her eyes at him in frustration and then, suddenly, everything sank in. "You….you mean the island is sentient?"

"That's the best guess I've got and I've seen far stranger things," Harry commented and Kara, Diana, and Chloe all nodded in agreement, they were in the camp of those people who've seen far stranger things. That was just the type of lives all of them had lived. "So, we're going to head off….after we run a few tests on you."

Much to everyone else's relief, Diana didn't protest, because Harry, Kara, and Karen might be the only ones that could match her on a hand to hand basis. The entire group stared each other down and there was a long pause.

"Yeah, I have been out for the count for the past seven hundred years, closer to eight hundred if I think about it," Diana said in agreement as she looked towards Harry and Kara.

She wanted to reconnect with the two of them, but that could wait until later. She wanted to make sure that there were no nasty surprises that could affect everyone. Circe was spiteful and she had a few tricks up her sleeve.

Where she ended up, Diana had no idea, in fact, the fact the presence of the goddesses were disconnected from the island was very unsettling.

"Don't worry, Diana, you won't feel a thing," Chloe commented to her and she looked at the princess who raised an eyebrow towards her. "A hot shower is more painful than what I am about to do to you."

Given that she could actively bathe in a volcano, that did wonders in putting her mind at ease. The fact that Kara and Harry sat on either side of her did the rest.

**To Be Continued.**


	11. Duplication

**Chapter 11: Duplication.**

Like many moons across the galaxy, this one was a cold and barren wasteland, yet there was four explorers present who'd decided to explore it. Some might call them treasure hunters, some might call them adventurers, some might call them just plain nosy, never the less, they dropped down onto the surface of the moon in question.

The soil had a rather moldy quality to it, making it was hard for someone to get their footing upon it. They understood what they were dealing with and what they were dealing with was a place that wasn't habitable by human means, there might have been habitation here belonging to other alien races at one time, but they didn't know if that was true.

"Look!" one of the explorers stated whispered excitedly, he took a step forwards and saw a large metal box that was laid out on the surface of the moon. They must have been amongst the first of their kind to land upon this location and to say that this was exciting would be putting things very mildly, this was going to be the thrill of their lives.

"This must have been here for a very long time," the second explorer stated as he tentatively placed his hand on the side of an object. The object was extremely cool to the touch, to the point that frost slowly began to creep up his suit due to the momentary contact.

"Should we even be touching it?" one of the explorers, the only female of the group, questioned in a fretful voice. She was getting a vibe from the object that she didn't necessarily like.

The youngest member of the team, who was a bit of a hothead, looked at it closely with excited eyes. "Come on! What's the worst that could happen?"

"Well, it could be a parasitic life form that could destroy us…."

"Yeah, okay, thank you very much for the case of too much information about things that we didn't need to know," one of the explorers commented with a harsh roll of his eyes. He wasn't in the best frame of mind as is, the fact that there were parasitic life forms out her that could eat him? Eat his flesh? Well, that didn't really help his mood much any.

"Ah, will ya' relax already kid!" the laid back explorer stated as he put his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "There ain't anything here that's going to eat your flesh, although considering that it's you, that might be a bit of an improvement."

"Oh funny! Very funny, you're a real laugh riot, you know that?" the younger explorer stated, but then he paused, because he heard something. Actually, everyone present heard something, it was coming from inside the case.

"...Fascinating," the lead explorer stated with an arched eyebrow as he stared at it with extreme intensity, almost as if he was waiting to see if something would occur.

"It's not going to be so fascinating if that thing kills us," the woman chimed in, hoping to be the voice of reason, even though there was little reason to be had amongst this group.

"I'm pretty sure it's not going to kill us," the lead explorer stated in a halfhearted attempt to ease his female companions worry, even then, he kept his eyes firmly locked on what was in front of him. His heart was beating a bit more heavily in his chest as his eyes followed the progress of what was breaking out of the case in front of him.

There were a pair of glow eyes in the shadows, he would say that it was fascinating, but his teammates might bludgeon him for saying it again so soon.

"Who are you?"

"We're…."

They felt as if they were being scanned, as a tingling sensation washed over their bodies. Then pod broke open, it was obviously some kind of containment device and by messing with it, they triggered a release and as a result, an individual stepped from the pod, eyes glowing and hands lifted into the air. The lead explorer raised his hand up and pointed towards the individual at hand.

"Don't be alarmed.…I come in peace, we come in peace," the lead explorer stated, but it had little effect considering the other being charged at him at super speed and there was a loud bang as the explorer crashed hard to the ground. He wasn't trained to fight so the robot overwhelmed him easily.

"You aren't fit to be assimilated, therefore you will be destroyed!" the robot yelled as his eyes glowed red and then he blew a freezing cold wind at the team, which quickly ended up trapping beneath a hard shell of ice, turning them almost literally into frozen popsicle's. "Your ship provides a means of escape from this moon, therefore I will be taking it."

The robot had been created a long ago in the 21st century by the brilliant, yet demented scientist Doctor Ivo. He had fought the Justice League many times over the years they were active until Batman had managed to devise a plan, with help from Superman and Wonder Woman to banish him to this distant moon where his pod laid dormant for years. Without any organic life forms around him, he'd laid dormant until these explorers woke up.

He had been programmed to copy and learn from people, then use their own powers to destroy them. The last time he'd down battle with them, he had given the Justice League one of their most savage beatings and not all of them survived. Regardless of that fact, while the android had no idea what time period it was in, it did know one thing, there would always be heroes.

Heroes that he would have to take out, heroes that he would have to terminate, his eyes glowed maliciously at the thought of what he had to do. Power radiated from the body of this android, this amazing android, code named AMAZO.

He was going to seek them all out, as for these four….well, they might be found, they might not be found, it was none of his concern. They didn't have any powers.

Revenge on the Justice League would be it's first priority. They had to be around in some form or fashion, he would find them and then he'd show them why he was superior to them in every single way.

The android left the moon and prepared to find its prey.

* * *

Diana felt like going to the healers on Paradise might have been a bit less nerve racking of an experience than this. Although to be fair, Chloe was right, this didn't hurt too much, in fact, she could think of many things that were far worse than what she was being put through right about now. Be that as it may, the most nerve racking part of this was the questions that were currently going through her mind. She was glad that Harry and Kara were both here with her, because it allowed her some solace.

"Don't worry Diana," Harry told the Amazon and she smiled as she looked at him, his hand was gripping her right hand firmly, while Kara was gripping her left firmly on the opposite side.

"I'm pretty sure that I'm fine, I feel fine, but…."

"...Appearances can be deceiving," Karen stated and Diana couldn't help but smile at her, it was strange to be meeting an older version of one of her best friends and lovers, but she had seen weirder. So she was going to take this meeting in stride.

"I didn't really think that I'd see you again," Diana remarked carefully to Harry and he offered her a teasing smile.

"So you doubted that I'd come back after dealing with things in the Forbidden Zone, even though I said that I would?" Harry asked her and Diana flushed in embarrassment. That wasn't what she meant and the Amazon Princess thought that she stuck her foot deep into her mouth.

"No, I never doubted that, but…. at the same time, it's was really hard not to imagine what would have happened if you failed. You told me about your mission and during my time in Man's World, I looked for you, but I found nothing. I'd been sealed out of the Zone so I assumed…."

"...You assumed that I had either been destroyed or made a noble sacrifice?" Harry offered to her and Diana nodded in affirmation. "Well, I don't know how noble my sacrifice was, but yes, I made one and I had to, in order to keep them at bay. Magic isn't forever though and I did come back."

"So far, the first round of tests are coming up clean, Harry touching you seems to have gotten your systems working again. Wow, that sounded a whole hell of a lot dirtier out loud than I thought it did in my head," Chloe stated as Luornu walked in to get herself a snack, she smiled at Harry, Kara, and Karen, glad that all of them returned safely from their last mission. She had huge crushes on all of them, but hadn't been able to act on that fact just yet.

Not because of any lack of wanting or any nervousness, but the fact that it seemed like one thing came up right after another, that was part and parcel of life as a member of the Legion thought. That said, she was still pretty despondent that she missed her opportunity on their beach day.

"So far, so good," Kara said encouragingly. "Oh, you're going to have to tell me about your time with the Justice League…."

"Oh, yes please!...I mean...well, it'd be interesting to have a first person account. Chloe left the first version of the JL, you know the Oliver Queen lead version? Although, I guess that wasn't the real Justice League, it was more a collect of ragtag misfits," Imra adding from where as she leaned against a nearby wall, her inner fan girl coming out to play.

"That's as good as a description of that particular League as any," Chloe idly said from were she was monitoring Diana's vital signs. They all looked to be pretty good, perfect even, then again, she was supposed to be the pinnacle of health and skill, being the wonderful woman that she was. The blonde then narrowed her eyes as she carefully double checked everything.

"Knowing Circe, there's always the chance that she'd turn me back into Clay after a certain amount of time had past, just to screw with me," Diana said and Harry raised an eyebrow at that.

"We've got trouble!" Nuru called from the next room and Chloe turned her head slightly towards the younger blonde.

"What is it this time, another premonition?" Chloe asked and there was a bit of a momentary pause, before the other blonde shook her head.

"No, it's actually something that came out of Zone 51," Nuru said and there were a lot of horrified looks shared between the members of the Legion, strangely, Diana looked particularly horrified by this news as well.

Harry knew that he was going to regret asking this, but since he was Harry Fucking Potter, he was going to ask anyway, because that's kind of what he did.

"So, I know that I'm going to regret asking this, but what exactly is Zone 51?" Harry asked and Diana looked at him for a long moment, before she decided to give him an explanation.

"Zone 51 was a location...where, Superman, Batman and myself had to trap a dangerous threat that nearly brought about the destruction of the entire Justice League," Diana explained to him, her tone indicating just how dire the situation in question was. "It was an android….an amazing Android….hence the name AMAZO, who could replicate the powers and abilities of anyone that he touched."

"I see," Harry answered, well he kind of saw, but science was far from his strong suit. That was neither here, nor there however. "So if this...android...breaks out of where you have him held, bad things will happen in the aftermath."

"Bad things is putting it mildly, but yes, it wouldn't be good for any of us," Diana said as she looked towards the Legion, and found herself glad for the fact they were able to pick up on her urgency.

Imra took charge as only this blonde female could, her lips curled into a smile then she began to speak. "Well, we'll proceed with caution, but we need to intercept it before it does any damage."

"Yes, we know..." Kara started to say, only to quickly clam up when Diana when gave her a stern look.

"She's right, in the past the android managed to absorb the powers of the entire Justice League," she reminded them and there were nods all around to indicate they understood. "Zone 51 was the safest place in the universe to store it's prison at the time, it should have been extremely difficult if not impossible for it to break out."

"Trust me when I say that the impossible is often very possible," Harry reminded her and Diana nodded at his words, she was not going to argue with him as he tended to be correct with an alarming frequency.

"Something's coming, I'll see if it's friendly or not," Chloe said as she turned her attention to the Legion computer and the blipping beacon that flashed across it.

The beacon was kind of eerie the way that it was doing so currently.

"Team, let's gear up and move out," Harry said and Imra opened her mouth to protest, but then she closed it. She was about to say the same thing that Harry did, so it'd be kind of useless to protest and a lot easier to just roll with the punches instead.

* * *

Imra, Luornu, Nura, Salu, Kara, Karen, and Harry were the ones going on the mission. Diana wanted to come along, but Harry convinced her that there was one final round of testing that she had to undergo. And she agreed, not wanting to become a liability to the team even though her warrior spirit ached for some action, she would get her chance all too soon.

She had given them a detailed account of what to expect when they went up against this AMAZO, so it wasn't like she wasn't helping with the mission. Far to the contrary in fact, she was able to lead them in the right direction and it was Harry's hope that they wouldn't mess things up.

"On your toes everyone," Karen whispered, she knew that they might be walking into an ugly situation.

"Yes, we know, this isn't our first mission," Imra tried to say calmly, but she was tense as tense could be. Thankfully Harry was able to give her strength by gently grabbing onto her hand; she had no idea if she could have held it together otherwise. She could not hear any outside thoughts at, all which never was a good omen.

"All you girls will do fine, you've been at this for a long time and after Parasite…."

"Eww don't remind me of that creep," Salu said with a shiver, she felt dirty just thinking about her adventure with that creep, although calling it an adventure….well, that was the epitome of using the wrong terminology.

Harry looked at her for a moment. "I know, but….."

"...The ship should be there somewhere," Chloe advised them over a view screen, Harry smiled at her with a raised eyebrow, but said nothing, although he was thinking many things. The one thing that he was thinking was that obviously the ship would have to be here somewhere, there wasn't a shadow of a doubt in his mind that it had to be somewhere. "Yes, I know...but….you've got to figure out…."

Karen shushed them all as she craned her head, then she saw the sleek android in the distance. His eyes glowed and he had a misshapen head, but lack of good looks didn't mean that he wasn't pretty competent in his own right.

"So, you are the heroes that you were sent to face me, I find myself rather underwhelmed," AMAZO stated and Imra tried to grab hold of it's thought patterns, but she found nothing. Which was to be expected given that she was going up against an android.

"Trust me, the feeling is mutual," Salu said as she looked at him, bracing herself for what was to come next.

It opened with a blast of Super breath in an an attempt to freeze them in their tracks and the group scattered, dodging out of the way. It was obvious that the robot was trying to take them down quickly.

"So, he can do anything that Superman could?" Karen questioned and she waited for the nods of confirmation, before speaking once more. "Good."

She reared back her head and then blasted him with a full force punch to the head. The android slid back several feet, but it easily blocked her follow up attack. Karen couldn't but grimace when it grabbed her by the elbow, then hurled her into the distance.

"It can calculate our actions before we can make them," Salu said as she narrowly dodged a beam that shot out towards her from the robots chest.

"I am far more than AMAZO ever was! The Justice League didn't tell you the entire story, did they? Or perhaps Batman and Superman kept it a secret from them until their dying day, not even their pet Amazon knew the truth," the android said viciously.

"Do any of you want to field this one?" Kara asked, she wondered what in the hell they were dealing with. Diana said that this was advanced AI, but the mouth on him seemed to indicate that it was far more than an advanced AI.

"Well, off the top of my head, I think someone might done the fusion dance with AMAZO," Chloe suggested. That statement went over about as well as she expected, which wasn't well at all, all things considered.

"Let me spell it out for you, my name is Corben, John Corben to be exact, but I'm probably better known as Metallo. I went around the bend a few times with the Man of Steel and his little playmates in the Justice League," Corben said as he stared them down. The group waited and watched to see what was going to happen next. "And you little children in this….Legion of Super Heroes aren't going to be a match of me, aren't you just Superman's fan club or something?"

He'd obviously gotten some information on board the ship.

"So, now you're supposed to be this AMAZO character?" Kara said as she struck a heroic pose with her hands on her hips. "I can't say I'm really impressed by you."

"Well, I honestly give a shit about what you think, love," Corben retorted as he stared them down, with glowing red eyes.

' _Hit him high, hit him low, hit him everywhere at once, he can't multi-task,'_ Harry thought to them after doing some rapid calculations in his head.

' _Unless he absorbs my powers,'_ Luornu thought to him and Harry closed his eyes in frustration, he hadn't factored that into his plans and he should have.

' _Must you be such a downer….never mind, we can work with it. Luornu stay back and act as support, the rest of you…take him down, but don't stay in one place too long,'_ Harry said, doing what he did best and that was lead them.

Kara vaulted forwards in a somersault, but her leg was caught in mid air.

"I'm sorry love, am I still not impressing you?" the man-machine hybrid asked as spun three hundred and sixty degrees, before sending her flying.

Karen was the next one up and she nearly took his head off with a punch, but he dodge back at the last second, then kicked her away from him.

"This android of Ivo's was my only life line when Lex Luthor pulled the plug on me and…..well, that slippery son of a bitch finally got what was coming to him when I crushed his head like an overripe melon," he commented as he dodged a telekinetic attack from Imra as she tried to use several extremely large rocks to crush him. "You can do better than that, can't you, love?"

Imra flung several metal orbs that Harry conjured at the creature. It was a tandem attack.

AMAZO was learning more from them as time passed and Corben's human brain was ensuring that he could adapt to what was learned, it was a dangerous combination and one that pushed the Legion's back up against the wall.

* * *

Diana wasn't going to lie, she was grinning from ear to ear due to the fact that she had gotten a clean bill of health. Harry's magic had worked wonders upon her as she suspected and she was about to make her way there to help the group out the best that she could. The raven haired Amazon princess flew forwards with purpose, cutting through the air like a jet.

She'd actually gotten on the transport vehicle that brought them there and waited to see if they needed any back up. Given that they were up against AMAZO, Diana suspected that the group was going to need all of the help that they could get. It fought the entire Justice League to standstill once after all.

Not that Diana thought that the Legion was anything, but capable, it never hurt however, to throw a few extra hands on deck. She smiled widely as she landed smoothly on the ground, the Amazon princesses hair flowed in the wind as she stood to her full height, ready for action.

She saw the Legion from the corner of her eye, they were holding their own against AMAZO. However, she found out many times throughout her life, that there was a fine line between a group of people holding their own and a group winning a battle.

"Diana….it's nice to see you that you've joined the party," Kara commented, there was a few scratches on her face and Harry dropped down next to her a moment after.

"Did you know that John Corben's brain somehow ended up in AMAZO's body?" Harry asked her and Diana raised an eyebrow, her mouth hanging half open, before she shook her head furiously.

All in all, it was a bit of a nasty shock to her system to find out about it in this way. She didn't know what she expected going into the current situation, but that was the furthest thing from what she did, that much was for certain. The Amazon Princess craned her neck for a brief moment as she looked up into the sky.

She could tell that the Legion were fighting with everything they had.

"I'll see what I can do to distract it, because I'm sure that you have a plan to deal with him," Diana said to him and Harry smiled back at her.

"You know me all too well," Harry retorted smugly, he had in fact figured out a plan to deal with Amazo, unfortunately he also hadn't had the opportunity to implement it yet.

Luornu stood next to Harry and she offered this next statement in an extremely crisp manner. "Um, are you sure it's going to work?"

"I'm sure that I'm sure," Harry said to the duplicating girl and she nodded. Harry took hold of her hand and squeezed it, causing her to blush. "I'd say that you need to have faith, but I know that you already have it in spades."

"Yeah, I do," she replied as she shifted on her feet and held her head up in the air. She had to do this, there was no problem at all, she could do this.

Diana dropped down in front of the AMAZO/Corben hybrid to engage it in battle.

"Well, well, Wonder Woman, you're looking as spry as ever," Corben replied icily as he moved in to try and punch the Amazon Princess out, but she dodged his attack.

His attacks were rather varied and Diana knew that she had to summon every ounce of her resolve to even stand head to head with him. It struck her quickly that being stuck inside a clay statue for all of those years had dulled her reflexes.

Her mother said during her training that hand to hand combat was like learning how to ride a bicycle, once you learned how, you never forgot. Yet, Diana found herself to becoming winded a bit more easily than she would have been in the past as Corben went after her again and again.

Karen used her heat vision to knock the android backward onto his ass. It did a handspring in an attempt to bounce back up, only to land on his face as Imra pulled the proverbial rug out from under him, then she tried to trap him within a force bubble.

"Oh clever, very clever, but you know what? The Martian tried to do that before and I've got his powers as well," Corben stated as he phased through the bubble.

There was an explosion as Kara and Karen punched it in the face at the same time. The combined force of two Kryptonians damaged its shell slightly and Diana followed that up by kicking it in the back while he was hurtling through the air.

"No! I...just need...a moment….got to catch...my breath," he stammered sounding rather winded and flustered as he tripped over his words. Only for Harry to respond by grabbing by the head and yanking back on it hard slamming him back onto the ground.

"You don't have any lungs, so that's a no go!" Harry yelled out, sounding rather vicious.

Salu came out from underneath him and caused him to go flying when she expanded to her normal mass. She went off guard.

Luornu stood there, she hoped that Harry's plan wouldn't backfire in a horrible way for all of them, but she stood ready, willing and able, she closed her eyes then divided into three.

"Well, well, triple my pleasure, triple my fun," Corben whispered as he walked towards the three and prepared to scan them. However, his scanners quickly registered an error, there was some kind of residue on them that prevented him from properly doing so.

Diana grabbed him from behind, then kicked him hard in the lower back driving him into the ground. Kara grabbed one of his legs, Karen grabbed another leg and Diana grabbed his head. Then they proceeded to rip him to pieces. It would be an agonizing experience for anyone and it was an agonizing experience for AMAZO as he fell to the ground, a shattered and broken mess.

Harry looked closely at the remains of the android, he wondered if this would be the last they saw of this robot, although he seriously doubted that for some reason. A robot like this always managed to reconstruct itself no matter what the case was.

Imra used her telekinetic powers to hold the pieces apart and then Harry used a spell to banish the separate robot pieces to the far reaches of the universe where he wouldn't be able to reform.

Whether this would be the end of this android hybrid, only time would tell.

* * *

"So all and all, that was an eventful mission," Salu summarized with a smile on her face as Imra looked towards the dark haired member of the Legion.

"Well, if fun is the way that you want to describe it, yes, it's been a fun mission," Imra said as she placed her hand on the scrape that she suffered in battle, tt was all about earning ones stripes and hell, what was life without a few scars? Without them, it didn't seem like a life worth living. That much was for certain as she massaged her elbow and craned her neck back, sighing at the thought of everything that had occurred so far.

"AMAZO is gone….although he should have never came back in the first place, those explorers were quite the nosy type, weren't they?" Chloe asked and Harry smiled.

"You and I are the last people who should talk about people being nosy," Harry offered the blonde and Chloe shrugged her shoulders as she admitted that Harry was in fact right, in his own blunt way.

Diana didn't see much action in the battle all things considered, but she thought that there would be more chances in the future. She was a bit sorer than she would have liked to be after an easy battle like that, but that was what the training room was for. It would help her to work out all of those kinks in her muscles and there were quite a few, but with time, she would be able to get back into shape.

"Don't worry, Diana, Harry and I will be able to go a few rounds with you, I'm sure older, less awesome me, over there will be able to help you as well," Kara said.

"I'm not less awesome than you! But yeah I'll help," Karen replied and Harry gave both of the blondes a "don't you start" look to put them back into line.

The two blondes clammed up immediately, although they had bright smiles on their faces. Harry decided to get another more information from Chloe.

"So…..what happened to our quartet of explorers?"

"We managed to rescue them before they froze to death, they were treated, and sent on their way," Chloe informed Harry and he nodded. "They were very lucky. Whether or not they'll learn from this experience….I don't have any no idea whatsoever."

There was something that told Harry that there was no way they were going to learn something from this. Perhaps it was just experience speaking, his own experiences, but the fact of the matter was that he knew that there was very little chance that people would learn from their mistakes.

"So you're fine?" Harry asked Diana quietly and she nodded.

"A bit tired, which I shouldn't be, but with some practice I'll be back to where things used to be," Diana said as she ran her fingers through her hair, she didn't really want to complain. There were days like this where she admired those without her gifts or super powered gifts in general, but still went out in the field anyways.

They didn't really have a safety net and the next time that they went out there it could be fatal, since they often went up against people who could and would kill them. Diana cringed thinking about it, but it was true. So as a result she admired them greatly.

"I'm glad, if you need anything, you know where to find me," Harry told her and Diana smiled at him.

"I'll be sure to take you up on that offer later," Diana said, but she wanted to hit the practice room first to work a little bit of the rust off. Then she would move onto more pleasurable endeavors, with Harry she always knew that it would be worth the wait. She had been considered a bit cold to certain people in a romantic sense, but why settle for the rest when you could go for the best?

She wouldn't want to make anyone feel inadequate, plus once Harry got his hooks into a woman, he left a certain imprint that caused them to keep wanting more and more.

"Luornu you did great out there," Harry complimented the girl and she looked flushed in spite herself as she bit down on her lip.

"You know, I didn't really do much of anything out there," Luornu commented to him, but he put his arm around the girl and took advantage of that fact to press her cheek against his.

"No, I think that you did plenty, you distracted him and a distraction is often times the most vital part of what we do out there," Harry whispered into her ear and she nodded at that, she would have to concede that much was true. "And as such, I think that mandates a little bit of a reward."

"Oh, I think so too," Luornu, biting down on her lower lip as she caught onto what Harry was saying.

' _Well, looks like she's going to join the club,'_ Chloe thought to herself and there was a few seconds where she snickered as Harry lead Luornu off into the next room.

She kissed him furiously the moment that the door closed, she wasn't about to wait for her reward. She captured Harry's lips with hers and kissed him deeply.

She worked his shirt off and then started to hungrily run her hands all over his body. Her smile grew even wider as she worked her hands over his body and saw the treat that waited for her down below.

* * *

Luornu pulled his cock out and the two duplicates divided off and both of them eyed the merchandise with thinly veiled lust present in their eyes.

"It's very good, isn't it?" the lead one said to the other two and they all nodded.

All three girls stripped naked, showing Harry their amazing bodies. One of them wrapped her arms around Harry's waist and kissed him, scissoring her legs around his waist. The other girl went between his legs and started to lick his balls. The other one kissed the head of his cock and wrapped her lips around his pole.

Harry was in heaven because of their activities and he closed his eyes, feeling the rush of their lips working him over, hungrily keeping up the pace on him.

"Just relax, oh that's good, I know what you can do," one of the dupes mewled as she sat on Harry's face, her nubile thighs spread over for him to lick.

Harry got the message loud and clear and he grabbed onto her hips, pushing his tongue deep into her dripping pussy. Luornu moaned at the top of her lungs.

' _Oh, he's so good,'_ she thought, all three of her thought. One of them took his heavenly balls in her mouth and the other bathed his shaft with her spit.

After a moment, the three of them paired off and continued to lick his manhood, kissing and suckling on his cock and balls. They were going to town on him, making him feel pleasure beyond everything that he experienced.

"Lu, you want to take him?" one of the dupes commented.

"No fair, I saw him first," another girl argued with a pout.

"No, Nu, you need….you need to wait your turn, besides all of us saw him first," they said.

"Ok, Or," the girl said as she pulled herself away.

Lu cupped his balls and she licked the underside of his cock, bringing her tongue up and down with him, leaving a thick layer of salvia all over him.

"So good," Harry grunted and she pulled herself up.

"Don't worry, the best is yet to come," she managed as she sunk her tight box down onto his massive rod, feeling it fill her up to the brim.

She mewled as she rocked herself up and down on him, sinking her tight box around his hardness. The woman panted as she picked up a heavy pace, rocking herself up and down him. Back and forth she went as she continued to ride his rod like it was a prize that she could not let go of.

Nu rested on the bed while Or licked her young pussy. Naturally she knew what she liked and the two of them went at it in a sexually charged sixty nine position. Whoever came first would get to ride Harry's massive member last.

Lu bounced up and down, her tightness clenching the rod as she kept bouncing. She wrapped her hand around his balls and she worked around him. Her walls clenched around his rod as she continued to work around his massive tool.

"Oh…yes…more," Lu moaned as she was filled up with his huge cock and it was deep into her body. She rocked herself back and forth.

Nu grinned as she was preparing herself for Harry. She wiggled her cute little ass in his face and Harry placed a hand on her.

"Oh, I think I'm going to take a piece of this," Harry said as he squeezed her rump and she moaned. A few more thrusts into Lu's tight pussy finished the girl off and she threw her head back with a loud moan.

Harry's cock was slick with Lu's juices and Nu placed her face on Or's cunt and started to eat her out, munching on her hungrily.

His hands worked around her breasts and he squeezed her sensational tits. He kept pushing himself into her and sawed straight into that dripping hot cunt that he loved so much from behind. His cock rocked into her tightness from behind, sending his rod firing into her dripping snatch as much as he could go. He rocked into her at the speed of light.

"MORE!" she cheered, she was getting off on this.

Or waited for her turn although she hoped that somehow there was a spell that Harry could fuck all three of the dupes in different positions because that would be hot.

His rod hovered against her dripping wet snatch as he brushed it against Nu's pussy and fired a few more thrusts into her. His rod kept working into her over and over again, as his balls slapped against her tight cunt.

"Oh, yes, yes, more!" she moaned but she was about to come undone.

The moment that she came undone, Harry slid out and saw Or who was on the bed, her dripping hot snatch waiting for him.

Harry caught the dirty thoughts that were coming from their minds and he thought that would be an idea, but not now. His rod worked over her hot slit as he was about ready to enter this nice young body.

"Oh, Harry," Or mewled as she wrapped her hand around his bicep and he pumped into her as hard as he could manage. His cock slid in and out of her at a rapid fire fury, working her pussy for everything that it was worth.

"You like that, don't you, oh I know that you like that," Harry grunted as he fired a few more thrusts into her tight hot snatch.

He grabbed her breast and this got the desired reaction out of her. He pumped his rod into her dripping hot snatch as he raised up out of her and slid into her over and over again with rapid fire thrusts.

Or's hips bucked up, meeting his thrusts and he pushed into her. Her breasts were cupped in his hand as he picked up the pace, working over her dripping hot center with each and every single thrust that he could be allowed.

His balls slapped against her thighs as the woman's tightness enveloped him. She had an orgasm and Harry had an idea.

He split into two more of him, using the magic that was magic. This got squeals about of Lu and Nu.

The first Harry dupe resumed his position hovering over her dripping hot slit. He was this close to entering this glorious young cunt. He pushed deep into her dripping hot quim and rammed into her pussy.

"Oh yes," Nu screamed at the top of her lungs as he worked his hard rod into her cunt from behind.

Lu pushed herself up and sank herself over and over again onto his cock. This stretched her pussy in several directions anew. Her moans got even more labored as she rocked her walls around his rod as she pushed herself around him. She rocked herself up and down as she hugged his cock with her tight walls and continued to bounce.

The second wind had spurred her had been most infectious and she rocked her tightening hips around him. Her walls closed around his large cock and she pushed her ass cheeks down onto his balls. Lu rocked her head back.

"Deeper, please," she moaned as his rod pushed deep into her hot snatch as her walls pushed apart with extreme amazing pleasure. She was about ready to come undone.

Or wrapped her youthful legs around him, squeezing his body into hers as he pumped her pussy. She wanted him to pump her pussy full of his semen and caused her to boil over in the amazing amount of pleasure.

Nu bit down on her lip as Harry continued to plow her into the bed and he worked into her at super powerful speed. It was almost like he was putting on a show for someone who might as well have been watching.

His hands closed around her breasts and he squeezed her. He pumped her hard and she pushed back against him.

A slap against her ass caused a squeal to erupt from the side of her mouth. The moan escalated another level as Harry pumped his rod into her tightening quim. The woman was pushed against the edge of the bed and Harry continued to work into her as hard as he could.

All of the pleasure flowed into their bodies and soon all of his cum would follow as Harry's balls tightened and he worked them over. He rocked himself into their bodies as his balls prepared to tight.

All three girls had orgasms that blew their mind and Harry followed with one as he splashed his love making juice into their bodies.

* * *

Diana waited outside, having caught the tail end of Harry's performance in there and it was getting her hot and bothered. She thought about heading to the training room straight away, but she kept her eyes on Harry as she let in a breath and let another breath out.

Training could in fact wait, right now she had other things on her mind that were as far from training is humanly possible.

It could wait, she prepared to pounce the moment that Harry stepped into the hallway.

**To Be Continued in the Next Chapter.**


	12. Earth Mover

**Chapter 12: Earth Mover  
**

Diana of Themyscira was someone who'd learned patience over the course of her life; But, she was only patient to a certain extent. She knew what she wanted right now, and what she wanted right now was for Harry to leave the room he was currently in and then take her. Her body, her heart, her mind and her soul belonged to him and him alone, she'd offered that declaration during those long nights shared between herself, Harry and Kara, Diana, all those years ago. They had forged a connection that was so deep, she couldn't help but be saddened when they disappeared and as a result, she'd searched for them for many years. She had complete and utter faith that they weren't dead.

That faith turned out to be well rewarded and now Diana was going to make up for lost time, the Amazon Princess had a greedy glint in her eye that couldn't be matched by anything on Earth. She hungered….she lusted….she could taste….her mind grew wild with the possibilities of what her lover could do to her.

The door looked like it was about to open and Diana was ready to pounce on whoever exited like a panther who'd cornered her prey. The Amazon Princess hoped that this turned out to be Harry, because she would be highly disappointed if someone else came out through that door.

Well, she would settle for Kara and Karen, but it was Harry who she wanted the most, she went long enough without him and as soon as she saw his green eyes, the Amazon knew exactly what she wanted from him.

"Oh hi Dia…mphhpm."

Diana's lips smashed against Harry's in a rough kiss and he returned it eagerly, as the two of them indulged themselves in the lips and the passion of the other. His hands cupped her delicious rear as the two of them groped each other bodies.

Diana wasn't going to wait for Harry to catch his breath, she slipped her hands under the boxer shorts that he had slipped on and went for the kill, clenching his hardening length.

* * *

Diana's hand wrapped around Harry's tool and she worked him up and down with a series of strokes. They were rapid fire and very pleasurable. The Amazon jerked him up and down, with his balls throbbing as she worked him over. The woman leaned forward and kissed the top of his cock.

"I missed this so much," Diana whispered hotly in his ear as she fondled his cock with her right hand and she squeezed his balls with her left hand, giving him the ultimate rush of pleasure.

"Oh fuck, it's missed you," Harry grunted as he worked Diana's top off and released her breasts. He squeezed her large breasts and pinched her nipples which caused her to moan.

"Yes, I know," Diana said as she took her breasts and wrapped them around his pole. She rocked him up and down, working his shaft over with her tits. The green eyed wizard moaned in pleasure as Diana worked him up and down. She fondled his balls and there was a moan that escaped from Harry's lips and another moan as she worked him over with her tits.

Harry felt his cock pressed between those amazing breasts. Those amazing globes were well tanned with dark nipples and it caused his balls to throb with pleasure as she pumped his huge pole between her tasty tits.

She placed her rosy lips around his tool and licked around the top of his throbbing head. Harry held onto her and worked his tool between her breasts. Each slap of his cock between her was getting more prominent and her lips wrapped around him.

Harry grinned and groaned as her tongue brushed along the edge of his slit and collected some of his seed onto her tongue. She captured more of it onto her tongue and Harry groaned as the woman squeezed his balls.

"That's it, oh that's it," Diana moaned as she gave him an amazing titty fuck. He jackhammered them back and forth, capturing his cock in her mouth as her lips snaked around him.

His cock head was suckled and Diana rubbed her finger around his head and kept working him over. His balls were slapping against her chest. She leaned towards him and kissed the top of his head. There was a groan that went through his mouth.

"Cum for me, oh cum for me, cum for me," Diana chanted as she rubbed his cock raw with her amazing breasts. "Shoot your spunk….all the fuck over me…YES!"

Harry's balls tightened and he exploded to send a series of spurts of cum. His cum launched into the air and splashed her face, chest, and breasts. Diana moaned as he launched his cum onto her tits like a rocket and it coated her breasts, rolling down her. His cock drained his seed onto his balls. His green eyes filled with pleasure as he unloaded onto her.

Diana pulled down her pants, revealing her thatched box for him. It had a strip of black hair and her lips were extremely pink and spread for him. They were hungry and she dipped her fingers down her pussy. She stroked her kitty and then rubbed her breasts, before bringing her fingers to Diana's mouth. She closed her lips and she lifted her hips up.

Harry's cock was erect and ready to go, pinning her against the wall to prepare himself. He rammed himself into her, spearing her tight hot center with an amazing force.

"FUCK!" Diana moaned as Harry fucked her against the wall at super speed. The Amazon wrapped her legs around him and his mouth roamed her tits. He licked and bit her nipples, as he cupped her tits. That caused her moans to get even louder as their hips crashed together in super powered dominance.

His balls slapped against her thigh as he rocked back and forth into her. Her walls hugged his tool as he invaded her over and over again. Harry cupped her ass.

"Take it, take my ass," Diana moaned as he rammed his finger into her, causing it to expand by magic. He stimulated both her pussy and her ass. The woman screamed at the top of her lungs as Harry played with her. Her walls closed around him.

Harry pumped his rod into her smoldering center as he pushed out at her and rammed into her. Her legs went around him and Harry explored her body. Her legs were smooth and sexy to the touch. Her eyes closed tight as she bit down on her lip and the moans escaped her mouth as he rammed into his tool. His rod speared into her dripping hot center, pumping her hard and fast.

The Amazon lifted her hips up and down as she mewled with pleasure. Her nails dug into the back of his neck and she wanted even more.

"Take me, oh take me," Diana whined as he groped her breasts. "TAKE MY PUSSY AND FUCK MY BRAINS OUT!"

Harry smiled as he did it and he rattled her cunt as he rammed into her over and over again. Her mind was extremely pleasured and he held onto her. The woman clutched his tool as he rammed into her dripping hot cunt. The woman's cunt wrapped around him as he speared into her a few more times.

She was being brought to even more pleasure and she screamed at the top of her lungs. She moaned at the top of her lungs as she groaned at the top of her lungs. His dick speared her center as he brought his dick in and out between her walls. His rod speared her as he grabbed her hips and fired into her.

His cum exploded into her and Diana's mind screamed as her tight center wrapped around him as she milked him furiously. Diana shoved his face between her breasts as he sucked her tits and he kept cumming really hard. His cock spurted several doses of cum into her.

Diana slid down the wall but she was not done. She took his flaccid cock out and rubbed him, causing his length to twitch in her hand.

She pushed against the wall, her ass was spread towards him. His cock was against the edge of her ass and he was about to insert it.

"Take my ass, Harry," Diana moaned as Harry speared into her from behind.

His cock speared into her tightened rectum and he grabbed her waist. He sawed into her anus from behind taking her.

The woman loved a good cock up his ass and Harry speared into her anal cavity. He rocked into her faster and faster. His hands roamed her breasts and she moaned at the top of her lungs as he speared into her ass. The wizard's tool penetrated her ass.

The two lovers worked up a good sweat as Harry continued to take her anus again and again. His rod pushed between her tightening buns and the wizard kept working into her. His fingers stimulated her pussy and she whined as she pushed his tool deep into her ass. She whined at the top of her lungs as Harry gave her a good hard working over.

Her ass fit tightly around his hard tool as he kept going into it over and over again. Harry clutched her breasts and speared into her.

"Oh, ah, oh, yes," Diana moaned at the top of her lungs as Harry speared his tool into her tightening anus. The woman's anal cavity hugged him tightly as he buried himself deep into her guts. "TAKE MY ASS LIKE YOU OWN IT!"

"Don't worry, I do," Harry breathed in her ear as he cupped her breasts and then her pussy, alternating back and forth with it.

His balls were heavy with cum and he wanted to drain them into her ass. He punished her ass, working into her really deep. He rocked her as hard as he could and he drained the cum as deep into her ass as possible.

"Fuck, oh fuck," Diana moaned as she felt her ass filled with cum. She collapsed against the wall, her ass completely fucked out of her mind.

* * *

Fear was something that gripped the hearts and minds of even the most hardened of individuals, there was many things that even men with nerves of steels feared. The unknown and what lurked below being two such reasons.

Terror gripped the mind of this young girl as her eyes flashed with despair, she turned her head around frantically as took in her surroundings frantically. The fear was obvious in her eyes if one looked at them closely enough.

Dark hair and bright violet eyes, those were the only two feature visible from were she was crouched in the shadows. Looking around closely, she couldn't help but wonder if the coast was clear, if whoever was hunting her had given up.

Her blood ran cold as she heard one extremely chilling and mortifying whisper.

' _You will be mine.'_

The girl paused and shivers went down her spine. She scrambled forward, nearly slipping as she tried to get a better idea of her surroundings and where she was.

Her powers were still intact, but there was a huge problem. Mentally speaking, she wasn't, her knees felt like they could give out on her at any moment and that caused her powers to be effected as a result.

' _Damn it!'_ she thought to herself as she held her head up high. She felt like she had rocks in her head and cement in her knees. A hand grabbed her around the shoulder and given that she was on a hair trigger already, this didn't improve her already tormented mood.

Suddenly, the earth rocked and trembled around her violently, causing her attacker to back off. After all, she could move mountains and the earth itself with the right kind of focus. But, if she couldn't focus, well that would hammer the final nail into the coffin, her coffin.

Quite frankly, she had nothing left to lose other than her life. Stone spikes thrust upwards from the ground below the person was trying to grab her. She fled, not waiting to see if he was impaled upon them or not.

The dark haired girl bolted from the shadows in a dead sprint. The cave walls parted in front of her with a wave of her hand and then she caused several stone steps to manifest from the earth in front of her, she scrambled up them, only to stumble upon reaching the top. She regained her balance and took a moment to catch her breath.

She really had no idea where she was going or where she was ending up, but it had to be better than the place she was now. She was nearly to the exit and could see daylight ahead, she paused for a moment, only for something to try and latch onto her ankle. She tore herself away from it, before she was pulled downwards, straight to her doom.

She kept moving forwards, because she had to, so the girl flung herself out into the outside world through the entrance of the cave. The first thing she noticed there was the sunlight shining down upon her, taking her off guard and causing her to jump with a start.

The outside world wasn't that much better than the world below, in fact, it was oddly barren and abandoned. It was depressing her so much that she almost longed for the doom and torment beneath.

She was dressed in a tattered white cloak, but that didn't take away from the amazing assets that were revealed now that she was in the light. She shielded her eyes from the sunlight with her hands and the cloak pulled away to give her amazing DD-Cup breasts, her thin waist, shapely tight ass, and long legs. She nervously backed up, but there was no place left to go.

Questions began to torment her and horrify her. Was she still on Earth? Were there even humans left on Earth? She didn't know and that scared her to death. The harsh light she saw above her wasn't the embracing warmth that she hoped for, the rocks beneath her feet began to rattle with her agitation.

She needed to slow down the beating of her heart and calm herself down, before the ground beneath her feet swallowed her whole. She would be trapped within a coffin of her own making if she didn't.

Her heart sped up a few beats as she kept walking forwards, step by step, inch by inch, her mind forced her body to move forwards, she wanted to reach out and touch someone, but the question was who?

Her knowledge of Earth culture was rather limited since she was living underneath the ground and given how much time might have passed since that was updated, any scant knowledge that she had was fairly outdated. She closed the hole in the ground behind her, trapping whoever was chasing her down there, hopefully forever. Nervously, the young female walked towards a crashed space station, it was high tech from her knowledge, although most of the paint was rusting off.

The doors were open and she stepped inside of it. Would it be a shelter or the latest coffin that she placed herself in? She didn't know, but it was more like home than the wild and open desert was, the harsh sunlight above was hard for her to accumulate to.

She tapped a side console and it came to life. The letters "JLA" were barely visible on it, not that she could make them out clearly.

"Error….transmission….end," the computer hissed out weakly.

"Um, hello?" she stammered out, tapping on the console as she did. "Is there….anyone out there?"

There was no answer, at least none that she could hear. She tried again; she refused to believe that she was the last survivor of Earth, whether it was beneath the ground or above the surface.

* * *

Chloe had been greeted by the curious thing when she woke up this morning and she'd deployed the Legion to Earth as soon as she possibly could to check things out.

' _Well, it looks like we found the old Watchtower….that was knocked out of orbit….about eight hundred years ago, give or take, maybe longer now that I think about it,'_ Chloe thought as she closed her eyes. The blonde was amused by the fact one of history's greatest mysteries was being solved.

Chloe quickly focused on the task at hand. "So what's your location?"

"Out in the middle of fucking nowhere Chloe," Harry reported as he landed the jet in the desert, Kara, Diana, Karen, Imra, Tinya, and Salu having joined him for the mission. There was a moment where he paused to switch things off, before asking his next question. "So, we're about where we should be then?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Chloe confirmed as she consulted the archives, the Watchtower actually went down seven hundred and ninety four years ago, so nearly eight hundred years ago.

"So we….BY HERA IS THAT!"

"The Watchtower, yeah, it was knocked out of the sky some time ago, although Kal-El and J'onn were the only members of the original seven still alive by that point," Chloe said detaching herself from any past friendships she might have had, because it was just that, the past. No need to dig up dirty laundry, especially when she had a job to do.

The blonde focused her attention on the holographic interface screens open in front of her, monitoring the mission from afar, which is what she felt, she was best at.

"There's something out here," Imra whispered to them, she could hear the thought patterns in the distance, frantic as they might have be. The blonde couldn't help but think that there were going to be a problem as a result of this in the near future.

Harry, Karen, and Kara wondered what could be going on, but the Watchtower did in fact, signal the Legion Headquarters seemingly out of the blue.

"Well, fallen orbital satellites don't signal other places of their own accord so there's obviously something going on here," Harry stated and the girls all nodded in agreement. They understood that fact, which was why they were going to proceed forward with extreme caution. The group paused as something threw them off guard.

The ground beneath their feet shook hard suddenly, shaking the group as a whole. Tinya gave a squeak in surprise and it was almost like someone was controlling the Earth they stood beneath. Okay, control, might be a bit of a stretch because the person who was doing this, lacked a lot of the necessary skill to do so properly. Never the less, they rattled the Legionnaires pretty hard.

"Don't…NO!"

Kara frowned, that sounded the pitter patter of a hormonal girl with super powers she could scarcely control. Those were always fun to deal with and she should know, because she was one or rather is one. The blonde scoped things out with her X-Ray vision, She quickly spotted an attractive, but rather tormented teenage girl.

"You won't take me back!" she yelled as the ground rumbled beneath them and a mountain, that hadn't been there before, sprang up out of the ground.

This could constitute a problem but it was one where they were going to have to work around.

"Are you the one that sent out the distress signal?" Karen questioned her in a mostly patient tone, although she was ready to go in case the person in front of her lost her head. Upon hearing the blond's voice, the dark haired woman stopped and calmed herself down, it was almost as if she received a moment of clarity in a sea of insanity.

"...You….you got it?" the girl questioned them, relaxing, but only for a moment. Harry and Kara were relieved, because they knew that a fight with someone who had this little control over her powers would get ugly and people would get hurt, most likely the girl, intentionally or not.

"Yes, this used to be the satellite Headquarters of the Justice League….it crashed to Earth long ago, apparently the computers still worked," Imra said as she extended her hand towards the girl. Time seemed to stand still as the blonde telepath waited for the girl to take it.

"My name is….Atlee," she stammered as she looked at them with wide fearful eyes. They hadn't attacked her, but she was nervous that the person from below was still following her. "You've got to help me!"

"Just calm down so we can," Harry said and Atlee went to explain what was bothering her, but she heard something that gave her a start and she wasn't the only one that heard it, Harry did so as well.

"Um...I don't really know if you've noticed this, but you've got big trouble incoming, with a capital T," Chloe said and Harry tried to keep the biting sarcasm out of his voice, even though it was rather hard.

"Yes, Chloe, I understand, and I noticed," Harry said to the blonde as he tried to figure out what was happening, there was nothing in the sky above them. Funnily enough, the lack of any problems was more horrifying than there actually being a problem.

"Who's after you?" Karen asked Atlee and the younger girl felt a bit more at ease now that she was amongst friends. But at the same time, she was still nervous as fuck given some of the things that she had to deal with in the past and memories she couldn't even explain tormented her.

"They called him….The Terminator," Atlee breathed out as she closed her eyes, then shuddered in fear.

Chloe doubted that it was the Terminator that Harry, Karen and herself were thinking about, sadly any quip that she could have made would have been lost on the vast majority of the group.

"Chloe…."

"On it Harry," Chloe said without missing a beat, she'd already started to look up who this Terminator guy was when he was first mentioned. "No, you stupid computer, not Arnold….hmm...let me see, oh this might be the guy, yes, this has to be the guy….they call him Deathstroke and he's really….well, he's not someone to fuck around with, I don't think."

Harry nodded. "Naturally, naturally, of course, of course."

"He's believed to have died a long time ago though," Chloe added, but then she paused and smacked herself in the forehead with the palm of her hand. "Yeah, I know, there's a lot of that going around lately, isn't there?"

"Yep," Harry said without missing a beat, there was way too much of that going around.

* * *

Harry considered the potential fact that something had escaped the Forbidden Zone. He squashed that thought immediately however.

"So, we're possibly dealing with someone that's fairly dangerous," Harry said in a distracted voice as he searched around for the source of the potential disturbance. So far, there was nothing yet.

"Absolutely," Atlee said, she was a bundle of nerves, but Harry gripped her hand gently and firmly which allowed her to calm down, at least for a moment. "I'm sorry, I've just been…."

"We know, it's fine," Karen said looking forwards, she was helping Harry keep an eye out. The older blonde turned her attention back to Atlee and issued what she hoped was a reassuring statement. "I'll be damned before I let anyone hurt someone under our watch and I doubt I'm speaking just for myself."

Talk was in fact cheap and Karen wished she could….well, she wished that she could back up that talk with a bit more decisive action. All they could do for now was wait.

"...He's coming," Atlee whispered, but Harry motioned for her to take a step back as he asked her, without words, to calm down with imploring eyes. She did calm down, there was something about Harry's stance that put her at ease. "Just...please be careful."

"I always am," Harry said, although anyone who knew him well enough understood the folly of that statement. Kara was this close to breaking her silence by bursting into laughter, but somehow she managed to keep herself calm, admittedly it was very difficult for her to do so, but the blonde was able to. Her mind was….

….Her train of thought crashed off if the tracks as she noticed a group of about a dozen or so shadowed menaces walking towards them. There was no telling what they were and in fact, when Imra tried to get a thought pattern from them, there was nothing but eerie chanting.

"He's used these abominations to do his bidding in the past, I don't know how, he must have….the records are very unclear," Chloe said as she'd managed to dig up even more information about Slade.

"Yes, but is there anyway to defeat them?" Imra asked, although she wondered why they weren't attacking them straight away. What were they waiting for, why didn't they strike?

It was pretty obvious what they were waiting for, they were waiting for direction and since the leader of the group wasn't ready to, they wouldn't attack. Until that happened both sides played a waiting game.

"Well, we better make our move quickly," Karen stated and there was a chattering sound from the beings. "You know, before they make theirs."

"...Too late," Imra said as they projected thoughts that were extremely haunting and very horrifying.

Their eyes began to glow a warning red as they ambled forward. Kara caught the spear one of them flung at her in her hand and applied enough pressure to snap it, which they interpreted that as a sign of aggression.

"They're not going to let up now, they're going to take us down hard," Imra told them, plucking the images of their plan of attack from their minds.

"Yes, I noticed," Harry said as he slashed his hand downwards and a combustion spell caused the statues around him to burst into flames. They collapsed to the ground, reduced to nothing but a pile of ashes. He performed the act again and again, burning his way through statue after statue.

Imra hammered the statues in front of her with a telekinetic blast and they flew backwards to shatter against the closet object with a huge ker-plunk. They might be present in bulk, but they weren't very durable.

There was another ker-plunk as the Legion blew through their attackers. They were getting much closer to locating the master mind behind all this.

Harry was determined to find out who was underneath that mask and he did his best to quickly close in on him, stalking him much like a jungle cat did his prey, by weaving through the statues around them. As he passed each one, he touched them briefly causing them to explode a short time later.

Karen nailed one of them hard, knocking the head of her adversary right off. She found herself not really bothered by that fact as she nailed another of the statues right in the face causing it's head to explode from the impact, it's not like they were alive in the first place. Her palm stung from the impact, but she kept up her assault as she blew through them with thunderous blows.

Diana was a bit out of practice all things considered, but she held her own. She was still among the best in the world when it came to hand to hand combat, even though she was still working the rust off.

Harry magically scanned for a certain energy signature and just as he suspected, this group was made up of imposters and pawns, nothing more then that. He barely kept his attention on the fight against the slaves, he was confident that his team would keep them off his back until he located the master.

Atlee bit down on her lip so hard that it nearly bleed as she watched the fight happening around her. The young woman closed her eyes tightly and focused, using her powers to cause the ground beneath the bots to shake sending them tumbling to the ground.

"I'm almost there!" Harry yelled to his teammates, but more of them stampeded in. It appeared that this guy had them in bulk.

Harry raised his hand up into the air and he shot several cables outwards to wrap around the false ones and then he found out something interesting. One of the dupes was a bit more real than the others, it was technology sufficient enough to fool most magic, but it wasn't sufficient enough to fool Harry Potter.

"Got him," he whispered as he followed the mastermind, the hunt was on.

* * *

Harry didn't concern himself with the small potatoes, not when he could hunt down the big fish.

' _There numbers are dwindling,'_ Imra informed Harry and the hunt was on.

' _Well, that just proves that he didn't have_ _an infinite number of drones,'_ Tinya suggested through the bond, to the agreement with the rest of the group. _'So are you….'_

' _I'm very close to the target,'_ Harry confirmed as his eyes locked forwards. He'd locked onto a very realistic duplicate of Deathstroke the Terminator, it was obviously a duplicate, far better than the rest, seeing as how the original Deathstroke died a long time ago.

"You should know that fighting me is a futile effort," a low and sinister voice whispered. The second Harry stepped forward, he was taken down to the ground hard. The spell he used to counter attack was dodged by this nimble man, who blended into shadows and began to stalk him like a jungle cat.

"I've never let that stop me before, I'm not about to start now," Harry grumbled as he got up to his feet. "Right now my team is taking down your lackeys…."

"Merely flawed extensions of myself, nothing that I consider to be long lasting," he said in a calm voice as he tried to punch Harry, but the wizard leaned back to dodge the shot. Harry nailed him with a hard shot to the stomach sending him staggering back a few feet. He tried to stab Harry with the spiked gauntlets he had on his hand, rushing forward to do so.

Once again, Harry dodged then sent a spiked net flying at his enemy, he dodged it with a quick duck and roll of his head. He kept bouncing back into the fight and Harry was impressed by his willpower, but that didn't mean that he was going to stop fighting. The tunnel was pitch black to the point where it was hard to see more than a few feet.

That wasn't a problem for Harry Potter; his Parseltongue abilities allowed him to function differently than others, he had a sixth sense of sort, it wasn't good for just talking to snakes and oral sex. He rammed his enemy with a rocket buster of a punch to the stomach.

The sounds of battle around them indicated that someone was winning the fight and Harry had confidence that it was his team. He couldn't imagine anything otherwise, considering how well they were trained in the art of battle.

He was getting closer to taking his adversary down, he would give someone like this no quarter, that much was for sure. He lunged forward and throwing two magically enhanced punches knocked his enemy down.

The enemy gripped Harry around the throat, trying to put him out with a sleeperhold. Showing the agility that he was famed for, Harry ran up the wall while in the hold and flipped up over the head of his enemy to break his hold.

A crack was heard as two spikes shot out toward him, but the Terminator caught them in midair like they were nothing special.

Harry paused, mildly impressed and slowly raised his hands, before clapping, it was a sarcastic clap, but it was a clap never the less. He was impressed and intrigued, more intrigued, than impressed really.

"You have some moves, but then so do I."

Harry vanished with a pop, disappearing into thin air. The enemy turned his head around and clenched his fist. Mild rage bubbled up with him as he turned around to try and get a fix on where Harry was.

"Apparently your so called skills are running like a coward, so excuse me if I do not find myself impressed," he said as he spotted a bird flying towards him. He threw a dagger at the bird impaling it with rapid fire fury.

The bird disintegrated into dust which slowly filled the area and grew thicker with each passing second.

The dust caused obscured the visibility of the area further, causing him to be blinded and there was a chuckle from Harry at that fact. Deathstroke rushed forward with his sword extended to slash at them, but his enemy wasn't there. Another lunge forward, but his enemy once again scattered out of the way as the Terminator hit the wall.

"Aww what's the matter? Can't hit what you can't see," Harry asked as the mist got even thicker the more they stood there. He was playing a game of cat and mouse with his enemy now, luring him into a defeat.

"Stand still and fight me straight up, you coward!" the man cursed as he tried to stab his adversary again, but Harry dodged once more out of the way. The blade hit the wall and his legs were caught up in a trip wire, more embarrassingly, he flew head over heels and crashed into the ground.

"Ah, but that would mean fighting like a loser and I'm not a loser!" Harry tutted as he caused rocks to smash into his enemy, they crumbled into debris upon impact and the dust obscured visibility even further. "You say you're a master of deception, but while you can dish it out, you sure as hell can't take it, can you?"

Those words were delivered as a taunt, then Harry drilled his enemy with a magical jab to the spine that caused his legs to turn into jelly. He landed on the ground and his eyes rolled up into the back of his head. He coughed as blood oozed from his mouth.

Harry hurled him into the wall, then grabbing him hold of him slammed him up against the wall once more. His bones shattered from the impact and Harry looked at him with a grin. There was only one word that he managed to spit out of his mouth.

"Impossible," he breathed out as blood spilled from split open lips and Harry's grin got wider over his face, before he smashed his enemy down to the ground with one furious punch to the side of the head.

"Very possible," Harry whispered, before he knocked his enemy out with one punch. Said opponent collapsed to the ground like a felled tree, out for the count.

Harry would like to have celebrated, but there was only one problem with that, he wasn't the real deal either. He was another carefully constructed copy of the master clone.

Given all he saw, he wasn't really that surprised, but he was a bit disappointed.

* * *

"Well, we're back to square one I think," Chloe said after the team summarized the results of the mission, the only thing good thing that came out of that mission was that they rescued Atlee safe and sound. Speaking of Atlee, that was something Chloe had to turn her full attention to right now. "So….you're the last of your kind?"

"Yes….well...as far as I know," she admitted and Karen wrapped her arm around the young woman.

"Don't worry, being among the last of your kind might seem like a bad thing," Karen said and some other members of the group nodded wisely. "It just means that you're more unique."

There was no wiser of a nod than that which came from the head of Harry Potter. While he wished he was able to do more, he had moved on from what happened.

"Yes….well...I guess that makes sense," Atlee said, she was feeling guilty about the possibility that she was the one that buried them alive.

"I want to know one thing and that is….what was his end game?" Imra asked and they all turned to Harry. There were many times where Harry Potter seemed in fact to have all of the answers, but this was the one instant where he knew far less than one might think.

Harry offered them a shrug and a very poignant statement of. "I honestly have no idea."

If they could figure that out, then they would be in a much better place. The problem was that they were having a lot of difficulty pinning down a motive. Someone like that, there had to be a motive and it would be extremely convoluted.

"You're welcome to say here, of course," Chloe said to Atlee, not that this was an issue but she figured that she should state the obvious.

A gracious gleam beamed in Atlee's eyes and she nearly jumped up with glee. Somehow she composed herself, before she stammered. "I….well, thank you, but…you know, I don't want to be….."

"It's no trouble at all," Karen said as she plucked the words from the girls mouth faster than a speeding bullet.

Atlee nodded with a smile, she wanted to get to know them all a little bit better, especially Harry. She had no idea why it was Harry that she wanted to know a little bit better, except that she wanted to know him a lot better. That was just the way things were, it was causing her some confusion, but she figured that they would sort themselves out later.

"Yeah, we'd love to have you," Kara said with a wide smile on her face and a tiny hint of calculation in her eyes, Harry nudged her playfully while giving her a stern glare. The blonde's eyebrows raised up and there was a second where she tried to look innocent, although she failed at it. She grinned unrepentantly and there was a single word that popped out of her mouth. "….What?"

"You know what," Harry said and the blonde shrugged her shoulders in faux innocence. Her smile grew even wider as she brushed her hair out of her eyes, then she turned around to take a half of a step forward.

If Atlee had gotten the meaning of what was said, she most certainly didn't give them any indication of that fact. Regardless, a warmth spread to her cheeks that she couldn't really identify.

The woman's eyes closed it had been a very long time since she had been amongst other people. She spent what felt like centuries locked in fear, unable to move, for fear that he would get her.

She was safe, or at least as safe as she would be. That was all that mattered to her right now.

* * *

"Hermione Jean Granger, awake my child. Your sacred mission has not been completed yet." Hermione's eyes snapped open as glee filled her mind, he had not forsaken her. She could still carry out his holy mission.

The distorted image of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore appeared before her.

"Professor, it's good to see you once again," Hermione said as her face contorted into a smile and Dumbledore returned it with that grandfatherly expression on his face that was trademarked to him.

"It is good to see as well Miss Granger, it is a shame that Harry has deviated from the path of the light and has been entombed into the darkness, then cursed you when you tried to save him," Dumbledore whispered to Hermione, sounding old and gentle, like the kindly grandfather that Hermione still believed him to be.

"I will save him, but he first he must perish for it to be done," Hermione said as Dumbledore nodded serenely.

"Yes, Miss Granger, you must," Dumbledore said , his image flickering for a second to reveal a malicious shadow with glowing red eyes burned with fury, in front of the illusion of the wizened wizard. "You must destroy him and his disciples, the Legion of Super Heroes, for your curse to be lifted."

"I will not fail you, Professor," Hermione said, it would be a fate worse than death for her to let Albus Dumbledore down. He was only the greatest wizard that ever lived, he was nearly as smart and brilliant as she was.

Hermione disappeared and the moment she left, Dumbledore's voice turned from old and frail, to strong and powerful. Malice filled it completely. "Foolish child, it was easy to manipulate her with her obsession with authority, even against the best friend she was supposed to be so loyal to."

She woke up in the Forbidden Zone once more. She saw her subordinates in stasis, unmoving and unfeeling. She frowned, they would serve her and Albus Dumbledore quite well.

"Awake my children, there's much work to do."

**To Be Continued.**


	13. What Happens in Vegas...

**Chapter 13: What Happens in Vegas…..**

"It's about timing more or less," Harry whispered as he kept his focus half on the ring and half on Atlee. It vexed him that he'd been able to make so little progress on deciphering it's mysteries, but that was beside the point.

"It's one of the most important things you need to remember," Imra said as she watched Atlee steady herself by take a deep breath. Karen, who was standing next to the younger girl, gave her the necessary encouragement by squeezing her hand gently.

"Don't worry Atlee, you can definitely do this," Karen whispered to her.

"...Right," Atlee responded to her nervously. She then took a couple of death breaths in and out of her body, in hopes that it would calm her down, seeing as how her stomach felt like it twisted in a knot.

"Just stay calm, do your best and no one will think badly of you," Harry reassured her and Atlee nodded at him sharply.

Harry could see that Atlee had confidence issues when it came to using her powers, but that was one of those things about people who had them. You needed to spend time training how to use them properly, and experience came with a lot of trail and error, hell, Harry's own training wasn't without many complications. Even though he could do things that no one else could do, it still didn't happen without long hours of training and practice.

"Long day?"

Salu decided to keep Harry coming, all the while keeping her eyes on the new recruit training with Karen and Imra in the background.

"I'm beginning to think this is just a tricky piece of jewelry and nothing more, perhaps a bit creepier than your usual piece of jewelry, but nothing to be overly concerned about," Harry said to her. "If it has powers, it's really stubborn about showing them off."

"Well…you'll get it Harry," Salu said, she could see Atlee practicing out of the corner of her eye so she decided to change the subject. "So, is Atlee doing well?"

"She's doing great," Harry admitted with a bright smile. "A bit nervous, I'll be honest, but she's getting there."

"A work in progress?" Nura asked as she parked herself down next to them. Her gaze fixated upon Atlee and she couldn't help but smile, the kid was alright, rough around the edges, but she was in fact alright.

"Work in process is exactly how I'll describe her," Harry admitted, she'd get better with practice and experience.

"Well, keep working on her and she'll be something amazing," Nura said as she decided to shift gears. "And as for the ring….."

"...Speaking of works in progress," Harry grumbled, he wasn't going to lie, he was more than agitated that he wasn't making any headway with the ring.

"Distracted?" Diana asked him as she joined the three, Kara was with her and both of them greeted Harry with the briefest of kisses. The two females having already decided previously not monopolize his attention too much.

"In a manner of speaking, yes," Harry answered with a grin on his face as he shook his head to clear the cobwebs. If he had any reaction from it, or seen a sign of some sort, he would be in a lot better position, but that was just the way the ball was rolling with this ring.

"We can tell," Diana said as she slowly ran her hands down Harry's shoulders, starting to massage them slowly, he felt pretty tense.

"Yeah, it's obvious," Kara agreed as she observed Atlee's training. A grin appeared on the blonde's face as the girl lost her confidence and poise after getting frustrated with her lack of obvious results. The younger girl was a work in progress, but with the right amount of effort she would blossom into something spectacular.

Karen decided to wrap things up for the day before Atlee embarrassed herself too much further. She was the ones of the people responsible for training the younger girl, alongside Harry, Diana and Imra.

"Not bad, Atlee, there's room for improvement, but that's enough for today," Karen informed the younger girl, who nodded in agreement. "You should probably grab a shower and get changed, we'll discuss how you did later."

Atlee grinned brightly, although she was trying not to look too pleased with herself.

Silence was said to be golden, but for the Legion of Super Heroes it was almost always the calm, before the storm. Chloe's voice was the one that broke the silence.

"Hey guys, I want you to take a look at this!" she called from the next room. Harry wondered what trouble she had stumbled upon this time. The girls and Harry made their way to the room to see Chloe's eyes glued to the screen.

"Hey, Chloe, what's up?" Karen asked, confused by the sudden outburst.

There was an image of a beautiful woman on the screen. She had silky dark hair that framed her beautiful face and the most alluring blue eyes, along with a set of rosy lips that looked to be quite kissable. She was wearing a button up white top, and a black bottom that was essentially a pair of extremely tight short shorts, over this she had on a black tail coat. She wore fishnet stockings that showcased her delicious legs, she topped off the outfit with a nice pair of boots.

"So if you didn't know that's….."

Harry cut off Chloe at the pass, he knew the woman on the screen very well indeed. "...Zatanna Zatara."

Chloe's mouth hung open in shock at his words and Harry felt the need to elaborate on his statement. "We've met."

"And...by met you mean….."

"He means exactly what you think he means," Kara replied smoothly and the grin that filled her face couldn't be surgically removed if they tried. "So what's the reason for the sudden interest?"

"She disappeared in 2015," Diana said and Imra jumped in with some more information, she was a massive history nerd after all.

"...It was always very weird, there was a battle with this mysterious wizard and whilst he was defeated, she was just...gone...the next day."

"Well, that's interesting," Harry said, turning to Diana since she was one of the original seven and probably know more, he asked her a question. "Justice League members disappearing into the ether was normal, wasn't it?"

"Sometimes a body was found, but this time, we weren't so lucky or unlucky I guess," Diana admitted, even to this day, what happened to Zatanna baffled her. "Batman was adamant that she wasn't dead, but even the World's Greatest Detective couldn't find out what happened to her."

"We will," Harry stated bluntly, the girls stared at him oddly trying to figure out what he was saying, then it dawned on them. "There has to be a reason why this popped up….."

"...It's a safe point," Imra offered to Harry, then explained further. "It's a point in time where we can travel there without disrupting the flow of the time stream."

They had used such safe points in the past, the adventure where Chloe got infected by Brainiac being the one that stuck out in everyone's mind.

"So, I guess we should go then," Karen said and there was agreement from the rest.

It was time to solve one of history's greatest mysteries, what exactly happened to Zatanna Zatara?

* * *

The year was 2015 and Zatanna was headed back to Vegas. The bright lights and the larger than life personalities in Sin City caused her to smile, Las Vegas, or Lost Wages as the Flash dubbed it, was certainly a happening place.

"This is Iris West with GBS, this just in, Superman has helped avert the hostage crisis and saved the President with help from the Justice League. Cat Grant is live at the scene…."

Zatanna was off the clock, but she been ingrained with a certain sense of duty. That sense cropped up when she saw a shady figure creeping his way towards an old shop, she couldn't help herself from investigating further. As she moved forwards, she couldn't help but be reminded of the phrase, curiosity killed the cat.

She stood there, looking in through the shop window, but the person in question was gone. Perhaps, he wasn't really there in the first place.

' _You've been hanging around Bruce too much,'_ she thought to herself. _'It's causing you to be paranoid.'_

The door swung upon on its own accord and she didn't bat an eyelash at that fact. Magic was in fact, magical, she took that as an invitation to step inside the shop.

"I wondered when you would come, Zatanna."

She turned around and saw a figure standing there. Black robes adorned his body, his hair was dark and spiky, a pair of aviator glasses offset his features and his blue eyes looked towards her with malevolence.

"Well, well, a Harry Potter cosplayer," Zatanna said as she got over her initial suspicion. "Guess it is Vegas….."

"I AM AN ORIGINAL!" He howled this at the top of this lung, being compared to Harry Potter seemed to be a source of agitation to him.

"That petulant little nobody...he thinks he's so special. With his highly overrated series of children's fantasy movies, his even more highly overrated movies, his crappy video games, no, he's not real like I am! Don't ever get me started on that annoying know it all bitch that he runs around with..."

Zatanna had to disagree with this man's opinions about the authenticity of Harry Potter, but that was beside the point.

"You might be a bit confused….."

He interrupted her. "...You think I am?"

An amulet was clutched in his hand and it flared with the unmistakable energies of dark magic.

' _Surely not,'_ Zatanna thought as she recognized the amulet in his hand.

"I'm not a low rent fucking Harry Potter wannabe! I'm sick and tired of people comparing me to him! I was around before he was even was a thought in that demented woman's head. I'm special! I'm wonderful! I will show you ultimate power!"

"Oookay, kid calm down," Zatanna said trying to pacify him. "Don't wet yourself now."

He wasn't getting calm, in fact he was becoming even more enraged.

"I am calm, I'M CALM!" the kid yelled out as his eyes flared with rage and he looked anything, but calm. "I'm far more powerful than that little scar faced twat and soon children everywhere will be worshiping me! Talking about who I should be shipped with on the Internet, and dressing like me. I will have the book deals, the movie deals, and everything else. THEY WILL BE WRITING HAREM FAN FICTION PAIRING ME WITH EVERY HOT GIRL KNOWN TO MAN!"

Zatanna charged forwards only for a wall of solid ice to rise up in front of her, causing her to smack right into it. While painful, it could have been much worse. The amulet made far range attacks borderline difficult but close range did not work out much better for her.

"Just….who….are…you?" Zatanna asked, trying to fight her way through the ice.

"You never heard of me before, but after today, you will never forget my name," he said, pure rage evident in his voice. "I will have the…."

"MIH GAG!"

A gag tightened around his mouth and the air was nearly sucked out of his lungs, a second spell fired off in his direction sent him to careening into a cabinet with a frightful impact. The amulet flew out of his hand and she snatched it out of the air.

If Zatanna thought that it was over now that she had possession of it, she was sadly mistaken. He'd already absorbed some of the amulet's powers and Zatanna felt her spine arch as he forced her down onto her knees.

"YOU WILL BOW BEFORE ME! I AM HUNTOR THE MAGNFICIENT! ALL WILL BE ON THEIR KNEES BEFORE ME!"

' _And he has no indoor voice, my favorite kind of villain,'_ she thought to herself dryly.

"I AM THE ULTIMATE PERSONIFICATION OF POWER!"

"Not to mention the ultimate personification of not being able to shut the motherfucking hell up."

Hunter turned around to see the one and only Harry Fucking Potter standing there behind him, causing him to nearly shit his pants.

"Hello, Timothy."

"YOU!" he howled angrily, but the green eyed sorcerer regarded him dismissively.

"Yes, Timothy, me," Harry said, an extreme amount of annoyance dripping from his voiced, he'd always hated this whelp. The little snot had always been obnoxious to the point he made Draco Malfoy seem like a well adjusted individual, and his wonderful personality seemed to be completely intact, he felt so very lucky. "Hey, Zee."

"Harry!…I thought...I thought you disappeared," she panted, after Harry helped her to break the spell of Huntor the Magnificent.

"Long Story…I'll tell you later," Harry offered, she couldn't help but notice the situation happening outside. "Monsters are attacking Vegas, but I've got backup."

Zatanna had a good idea that Harry's backup was in fact of the female variety.

"So let's kick this little shit around," Harry said and Zatanna smiled brightly at that.

"Gladly."

* * *

Huntor was pissed off beyond belief. Harry Potter always snatched the spotlight away from people who deserved it, that glory hog was going to pay.

Harry meanwhile calculated a way to negate the amulet, if he didn't do so, Vegas would collapse underneath the chaotic powers it had unleashed. They were sent here for a good reason and he figured that it was etched in the stars.

Much to his surprise, the furniture in the shop started to come to life. He honestly wouldn't even rank this in the top fifty weirdest things that ever happened to him. The chair dove for him, with lightning fast reflexes, Harry reduced the piece of furniture to tooth picks.

"So, he's not playing around," Zatanna said as she avoided being strangled by the nearby curtains.

"Just like old times?" Harry asked her as he helped her defeat the rogue curtains. Spikes of mystical energy shredded them in confetti.

"Yes," Zatanna agreed swiftly, as they made quick work of the first volley of attackers, and needless to say the little turd in question was freaking out at that.

"YOU ALWAYS RUIN EVERYTHING!"

Several sharp objects flew towards Harry with the intention of impaling him. He lifted his hand up and they slammed into a shield, causing them to fall to the ground with a thud.

"NO! NO! NO! YOU CAN'T! YOU CAN'T!….YOU AREN'T GOING TO STEAL MY SHOW!"

"Merlin's swollen testicle…..you whine more than I used to!" Harry couldn't help but snap back at him, given how much angst Harry spilled as a teenager that was saying a lot. He was facing off against a young man who was fueled by primal rage and magical powers.

"STOP RUNNING AND FIGHT ME!" he howled as Harry did his impression of a boxer as he bobbed and weaved around the razor spikes being thrown at him. "The famous Harry Potter is no match for…."

A spell slamming into his mid-section, silenced the little shit and caused him to fly hard into the closest wall. His back crunched against it with a thud and Harry scowled at him.

"Yes, because I haven't heard that one about a thousand times already, give or take," Harry grumbled with a shake of his head. Zatanna blocked the rabid bunny rabbits attacking them and then calmed them down, although everyone present knew that bunny rabbits were secretly evil.

"Isn't it more than that?" Zatanna suggested to Harry, shrugged and helped her defeat the dresser which was shooting bolts of blue energy at them. Given that the wall behind them burned to a crisp when it got hit by the bolts, Harry didn't have to say how important it was to take this thing down.

"Like I said, give or take."

A magical whirlwind flung the obnoxious little twerp back up against the wall. No matter how many times he got up, Harry mowed him back down.

"Amulet," Harry whispered to Zatanna, Huntor had somehow reclaimed it during the fight scene.

"Gotcha," Zatanna said as they locked hands and combining their respective magical energy, they fired a huge flaming spike towards their enemy. The spike turned into a hideous looking dragon-like creature when it came into contact with the chaotic magical energies being released by the amulet. Harry manipulated the dragon with a wave of his hand causing Huntor to scream in terror, with a lash of his tail it disarmed him and the amulet flew out of his hand.

With the reflexes of a Seeker, Harry caught it in his hand. He dangled the amulet from it and he couldn't resist taunting his enemy. "Well, you lost."

Huntor's eyes widened in pure rage, and Harry could tell that he was this close to foaming at the mouth like a rabid dog.

"No harm done, you just lost to the superior wizard."

The sheer amount of Rage, he was feeling started to overwhelm him, Harry and Zatanna started the mental count down in their heads.

Three.

Two.

One.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

A barrage of bolts fired towards them, but they were even more unfocused than his previous efforts. His rage making it hard for him to even aim properly at his enemy.

Much to Zatanna's surprise, Harry didn't even need to move out of the way and there was no question as to why. He was making Huntor play right into his hand, he didn't even need to lift a single pinky to defend himself.

"STAND STILL….I'M BETTER THAN YOU!….BETTER!"

A rapid fire barrage of magical energy fired wildly from his hand. One of them ricocheted off of the mirror and nearly took his own head off.

"Keep saying that and one day, it might become true," Harry said, smirking at his enemy. He was just going to allow him to burn himself out; the young sorcerer was nearly out of juice.

"NO!"

"Yes."

"NO! NO! NO! NO! I'M NOT!" He shouted this at the top of his lungs and Harry had to roll his eyes. Now he was just being overly dramatic

"I would say yes again, but we're going around in circles as is," Harry said as he dodged the final attempt to be taken down.

The fact this was his last hurray, seemed to be pretty self-evident and one magically enhanced punch, put him flat on his back where he belonged. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and his jaw snapped, which finally shut him up.

"Sorry, Timothy, you lose."

The after effects of the monsters lingered outside, so their work wasn't done yet. That said, Harry was confident in his team and their ability to succeed.

"Make sure the kid is wrapped up, then we can go help the girls clean up," Harry said and she nodded. "And I'm sure that you still want to hear the story about my amazing resurrection."

"The thought did cross my mind," Zatanna said, causing Harry to grin.

"Good things come to those who wait, my dear."

"Believe me, after missing you for so long, I'm about done waiting, but I suppose I could last a few more minutes," she said reluctantly. It was hard, but she had learned to be patient.

* * *

Imra just loved it when the pressure was on and right now she was looking up at a large ugly monster. It was made of a coarse set of rocks and practically spat lava at her, she monitored its progress carefully, and she was about ready to take it down.

Kara rocked a huge two headed dragon like enemy with a punch, it spat fire at her, but Kara's bite was bigger. She launched huge bomb like punches towards it, the type of blow that would take the head off of most enemies, she couldn't afford to hold back right now.

"What's taking them so long?"

Salu sunk down to microscopic size, to the point where she could see the magic around her. Analyzing it carefully, the young woman found a weak spot within the weave.

"I don't know, maybe something happened," Tinya suggest as she assisted Imra in taking her enemy down. Slipping in behind him, she grabbed hold of his ankles then used to her powers to sink his legs a foot into the ground and that allowed Imra to push herself into its mind.

"Well, that's no good, it's just a mindless drone, that makes my powers useless," she grumbled and Karen responded to her words by kicking the creature in the face.

"Mind over matter is good, but force works just as well," Karen said as she turned around just in time to see Diana slid underneath a large towering griffin like creature. Popping back up onto her feet, she wrapped her lasso around it neck and pulled down hard, driving it's head into the ground with a savage force.

It howled in primal agony. "I'm sure, Harry and Zee are fine, they've been up against worse."

"Yeah, I don't have any idea," Chloe said, for the first time in a long time, she was out in the field. It was an exciting experience, although something that she didn't want to make a regular event of, she was able to hold her own though.

Their question was answered when Zatanna and Harry turned up out of no where to help tip the scales. With a wave of Harry's hand, one of the creatures exploded into microscopic dust particles, there wasn't a trace left of it left.

"So where were you?" Chloe asked, quickly calculating what still needed to be done.

"You were doing fine….."

"I know, but the more, the merrier," Chloe said and Zatanna quickly got into the thick of things.

"I wondered when you two would show up," Diana said and Zatanna stopped dead with a confused expression on her face.

"Diana, I thought that you were in space?"

"Well, I guess past-me was today, but not future-me….it's kind of confusing, I'll explain later," Diana said as she lassoed the stone flying monkeys out of the sky and slammed them down into the ground where they shattered upon impact.

"There's a lot of that going around," Zatanna said breathlessly as she decided to help her friend and teammate beat down a griffin. "We got the amulet….."

"Then why aren't we home celebrating?" Chloe asked in confusion.

Harry chimed in with an explanation. "There's enough residual magic in the air to cause any creatures that were formed by the amulet to stay put until their destroyed or banished."

"In other words, you beat the master, but we've still got to deal with the slaves," Imra said and Harry nodded.

"Of. Fucking. Course," Karen said, she punctuated each word with an uppercut punch to a foul looking bat/vulture hybrid. Whoever created this thing, had a sick fucking imagination.

"My thoughts exactly," Harry said, standing in the middle of the battlefield as calm as the gentle wind. He conjured a flaming axe and swung for the fences, hacking into the creatures and cleaving right through them in most cases. Flying monkey, bat/vultures, whatever the hell that snake-fish thing was, all of them incinerated by his efforts.

"Show up out of nowhere and embarrass us all, that's my husband right there, ladies," Kara said, palming her face and shaking her head.

"I wouldn't say that, there were at least twice as many creatures before we turned up," Zatanna said as they started to wrap things up.

"Well, that was fun," Chloe concluded as she brushed her hands off. "So, would anyone care to explain to me what exactly happened?"

Zatanna did a double take and she felt like she should know this person, but at the same time, she didn't know her.

"Do I know you?" Zatanna asked and Chloe grinned immediately.

"Well….you once caused me to live a day as my cousin, because of a wish, so I dare say that we met once or twice," Chloe said and Zatanna looked at her closely, she was certain that she would remember doing something like that. She racked her brain, but nothing came to her, not a thing, notta.

"Remember the mind wipe, she was active at the time so even though she met you, she has no memories of it," Imra offered in way of explanation to Chloe.

"Worldwide mind wipe, well that explains a lot," Zatanna said calmly to Harry, who had a wide grin on his face. "And you're acting like this isn't something weird."

"For me, it isn't and it shouldn't be for you either," Harry said, but Chloe interrupted him by bouncing up and down impatiently with her hand raised. The raven haired wizard could barely hide his amusement at her action. "Yes, Chlo, can we help you with something?"

"Yes….what….just….happened?"

"Oh, nothing much," Zatanna said with a smile as she offhand backhanded a lone flying monkey that was charging at her from behind. Hanging around with the god damned Batman on a regular basis had it's benefits after all. "Just some douchebag getting his hands on a magical amulet to compensate for his small penis size. No big deal really."

Chloe's eyebrows rose up nearly to her hairline at that explanation. "I see."

Diana knew that there were going to be a lot of questions, but Imra had a thought for her.

' _You know, it's lucky that you didn't run into_ _your past self,'_ Imra offered to her as Zatanna and Harry performed a scan of the area. It would take about a minute.

' _Well, knowing my luck,_ _I'd end up in a threesome with myself and Harry,'_ Diana said without missing a beat. Half the reason she'd joined the Justice League was because she thought it would help in her search for him.

' _That's a definite shame,'_ Harry deadpanned, but then he switched gears faster than anyone else on Earth. _'Oh, and the scans came up clean.'_

The entire group let out a sigh of relief at that. Not that they weren't well equipped to deal with it, but it was just like they were fighting a never ending battle. Zatanna, meanwhile, turned her full attention to Harry.

"So, I believe I owe you an explanation."

"Well, yes, you do, you just disappeared one day so I thought something happened to you!" Zatanna said and there was a second where Harry wondered if she was going to hex him.

Suddenly, she threw her arms around Harry neck and smashed her lips onto his in a kiss. Harry's eyes closed as he leaned into it, and his arms tightened around her as the two of them melted into each other. They got lost in the moment as their tongues tangled together.

After that seemed like ten minutes and was most likely extremely close to that, the two broke apart. The rest of the girls acted like nothing out of the ordinary happened.

"I think it's time for a drink," Imra whispered and it was time for some explanations. That was best done over drinks.

There should be no need to wipe her memory if they explained everything carefully to her.

* * *

"Sooo….let me get this straight? You're from the future?"

Zatanna's raised an eyebrow at that from where she sat at the bar with the Legion females and Harry. He couldn't help but chuckle at the incredulous look plastered on the face of the raven haired sorceress.

"Oh, come on, Zee, don't act like you don't believe it."

"No….no...I believe it," Zatanna said as she smiled. "Considering that it's you, I'm willing to believe quite a lot…..as you well know."

"We do," Chloe said, as she, Harry, Karen, and Diana all nodded in agreement and the other girls, despite being more tranquil agreed as well.

"We'd probably be skeptical as well, if we were in your shoes," Imra said as she shifted her shoulders back.

"It is true through," Lunoru said, she didn't really have anything else to say other than that. She had actually been surprisingly quiet this time around.

"There is little that I won't believe, especially with after my time as part of the League," Zatanna said.

"I'll drink to that one," Diana said and they all laughed.

Chloe tried to figure out the best way to break this news. "I'm pretty sure you're wondering why we came here in the first place."

"The thought did cross my mind," Zatanna said but she was pretty sure that there was a good reason.

Chloe was having a brief mental conference with herself about the best way to break the news and considering she was the soul of discretion, decided that would be bluntly and directly. "Well, according to our records, you were supposed to disappear today."

"Today….as in today, today?"

Chloe winced at her tone, but then she nodded. "Yeah, on this day."

Zatanna processed this information in her head and she had only one thing to say. "Well….that's interesting. The terminology used….I mean. Disappear…but not die?"

That was the most curious thing to Zatanna and Harry caught her conflicted thoughts. Come to think of it, that entire mess was curious to him as well.

"That's what the records say," Imra said, being the fangirl/historian that she was, she combed over everything until her eyes bled. So she had a pretty good idea what the Legion records said from heading to period.

"They weren't all that clear, though," Nura said with a frown. Normally, she would get some detailed premonition when something bad was going to happen, but she saw nothing this time.

Zatanna whistled as lifted her drink, taking a sip of it, she used the moment to collect her thoughts. "I see."

"Few things about history are etched in stone," Diana said and she could take amusement in certain things now. "It's quite fortunate that you weren't with the past version of me that's running around."

"Yes, there is that, isn't there?" Zatanna asked. She was trying to wrap her head around time travel. It was much like magic; it had its oddities that defied explanation. "It's a ;ot to take in, really."

"I thought you said you could handle all of this," Harry teased her playfully.

"I can…..well, I thought that I could. I really….really thought that I could."

"Well, I guess it's harder than it looks," Harry told her as he squeezed her hand. "And there's what happened to me…..hardest thing that I had to do, really."

"I know," Zatanna said as she took solace in Harry's hand squeezing hers. "I could have helped."

"I know you could, but I made a promise to your father before I left, one that I intended to keep," Harry offered her in way of an explanation.

"Well, that figures," Zatanna said, she loved her father, but when he was alive, he was a bit too overtly protective. This was one of the times where that bit her in the ass. "So how are you doing Kara."

"Pretty good," Kara said with a bright smile towards the Magician. "What we discussed is being worked on but….there's a lot of work to be done."

Harry and Kara gave Zatanna a detailed explanation about how bad things had gotten in the Forbidden Zone. When they were done, she whistled.

"Wow, didn't think things had gone that far," she admitted and they both nodded somberly. "And about….."

"She died a long time ago, I really don't want to talk about her anymore, she's gone, died hundreds of years ago," Harry said with a wave of his hand.

"Believe me, I understand," Zatanna said, she could tell how hurt Harry was by what happened.

She knew that there might have been a way to save her father all of those years ago, and she blamed herself for what happened there. Even though it wasn't her fault, Zatanna still blamed herself for everything that happened.

"The past is the past, we should work on the future," Kara stated bluntly, considering what she'd gone through in the course of life, she'd quickly learned not to dwell on things or else she'd quickly go insane.

"So, what's on your mind?" Harry asked and Zatanna's grin got even wider.

"Loads, more than you might think….but when you are going back….."

"Well, we don't have to go back right away," Imra interjected, she was beginning to wonder something about the timeline. If her hunch was right, things were about to get interesting.

"If you can't…..well, I understand….and you need to reverse the curse…."

The Legion admired how she was side stepping the huge elephant in the room that was her own disappearance.

"We can stay, Imra said that there wouldn't be a problem if we did," Kara said, stopping Zatanna from embarrassing herself further by turning into a stuttering wreck.

"So, it's settled then! It's time to have some fun!" Chloe cheered with a wide grin and Harry nodded.

"I always wanted to visit Las Vegas in the 21st century, just to see what it was like at it's peak," Imra admitted, she didn't even bother to hide the grin that spread across her face.

"Yes, it'll be so cool!" Tinya said bouncing up and down.

"...And people call me hyperactive," Kara said, only for Tinya to stick her tongue out at her. "And that's real mature."

"You don't have any room to talk about maturity," Tinya said, shaking her head and Salu snickered beneath her hand. "What?"

"Nothing, it's nothing," Salu said and Harry got to his feet.

"It's Vegas, we should enjoy what we can here."

"Harry's right," Karen said in a jubilant voice. She had heard things about Vegas, but she never had a chance to experience the glitz and the glamor of Sin City. "We should let our hair down, have some fun. I mean, you only live once after all and we did defeat some douchebag, along with his army of monsters, so we should be able to celebrate."

"Cheers, Karen," Harry said with a grin rising his glass to her as the rest of the group broke into laughter around them.

They were in Vegas, there should be no harm in doing this. What could really happen anyways? The night of debauchery and fun was about to commence.

**To Be Continued.**


	14. ....Stays in Vegas

**Chapter Fourteen: ….Stays in Vegas.**

Something strange happened to Harry Potter when he woke up, he had a hangover, something that never happened to him normally. Given his heritage, he had a high tolerance for alcohol, meaning that he must have drank enough to kill a mortal man.

"Oh fuck," Harry grumbled, the never ending stabbing sensation in the back of his head made it extremely difficult to think.

"...Mmmm...later...Harry, we already did...did that a couple of times already...I'm still sore," Chloe murmured, still half asleep. Harry managed to adjust to the harsh sunlight to get a good look at the girls.

They were all in various states of disarray, some of them were handcuffed and others were sprawled out in positions that might be considered comfortable. It took him a couple of minutes to realize that the sleeping weight on his chest was a naked Zatanna. Kara was snuggled up into his right side and Karen hugged her other side tightly.

Diana was half draped over his lap, and she was beginning to find her way back to the land of the living. "Ooooh….what the fuck...is that horrible...sensation?"

"It's called a hangover, Princess," Harry said as he stroked Diana's hair lovingly. "It happens when you drink too much alcohol."

"That's….that's impossible," Diana grumbled, the very thought of it seemed outlandish to her, she'd been blessed by the goddesses after all. Harry's disbelieving look caught her and she sighed, looking sheepish for a moment, before speaking again. "Okay...it might be possible, but….I don't really know what happened."

"Well….I think we can figure that out….if I can manage to remember how to think," Chloe said, still in a half asleep state.

Imra's glassy gaze looking up at them all blurrier proceeded her statement. "We all got married."

It was said so casually that it took almost a full minute before anyone could respond to her words. Chloe, being Chloe, found her tongue long enough to say something. "Is that all?"

"Yes, that's all," Harry confirmed and most of the girls spent several moments processing that.

"Oh...I...I should probably feel more annoyed by this than I actually am," Chloe said as she once again tried to adjust to the sunlight streaming in through the window, it was shining right into her eyes and made seeing borderline difficult. "But...I honestly have no regrets."

"After what happened last night, I'm pretty sure you don't," Kara inputted sleepily, she had some vague memories of what occurred last night.

"Oh, a Vegas wedding of all the clichéd cliches," Chloe groaned, looking towards Kara as she said it.

"It's kind of cliché to say something is cliché," Harry argued and Chloe raised her eyebrow at him in disbelief that he even said it.

"Congratulations, you just created an infinite loop, now that the universe is going to crash," Chloe griped at him, but the smile on Harry's face made it difficult to stay annoyed at him for too long.

"How did this happen though?" Tinya asked with a shake of her head. It was surprising that it took this long for someone to ask the most obvious question in the world.

"I knew that this was going to happen!" Nura said smugly. That statement got several sharp looks directed towards her, causing her to half hide underneath the covers that had been knocked onto the floor.

"You knew….yet you didn't bother to tell any of us!" Imra said accusingly as she looked at Nura, who shrugged.

"You were all really busy getting shit faced! So I couldn't be bothered to tell you...because I was busy getting shit faced and then….well, it isn't like any of you are really going to complain, given that it was a mere formality anyway," Nura babbled as she managed to bring herself back to a state that resembled coherence.

Karen shifting her body, looked up towards the ceiling from where she laid in bed. The headache she had at the moment defied all logic. "Oh...kay….most of us shouldn't have felt a buzz…..so how?...Unless someone enchanted the liquor."

All eyes turned towards Harry, who acted innocent. "Hey, don't look at me…."

"No….Harry didn't, I….well...I did." Zatanna said, shaking her head after admitting to that fact. She would have cast an anti-hangover spell, if she wasn't afraid she'd end up blowing everyone's heads off in the process of doing so.

"Why?" Chloe asked.

"Well….well…um…I figured, that this….oh dear god I can't talk," Zatanna muttered as her headache returned with a vengeance.

"Let's get back to the subject at hand," Imra said, far more sensitive to the thoughts she was picking up from everyone else when she had a hangover. "Although the point remains, you were drinking as much as the rest of us."

"Only because you were egging me on," Zatanna said, looking pointedly towards Kara. Who gave her one of those smug grins that indicated she was guilty as charged and she knew it.

"Not my fault you caved into peer pressure!" Kara said with a sing-song tone to her voice, causing Zatanna to glare at her with narrowed eyes. "Thanks to you! We were married by the highest authority in the land….an Elvis Impersonator!"

"Well, that's wonderful!" Chloe said with a hiss, crankier then she should have been after all of the amazing sex she experienced last night. However, the fact that she couldn't remember any of it and the fact it was over with, was making her cranky.

"Yes, it was wonderful!" Kara agreed cheerfully, bouncing up and down from where she sat on the bed so fast it looked like she was about to start vibrating.

"I'm not mad….I should just remember what happened!" Chloe said with a pout as she folded her arms across her chest. "All of that mind blowing sex! And I can only vaguely remember it, because I was too hammered! I'm freaking half computer, so I shouldn't be able to get drunk….ever!"

Kara patted her on the top of the head and started singing. "Oh, ho, ho it's magic, you know,"

Nara decided to get down to the point, she was pretty sure that Salu and Luornu were buried underneath the covers somewhere. "So….I think that we pretty much know bits and pieces of what happened. But, we don't know the how's and the why's of what happened, I think between all of us, we might be able to put together a mostly coherent account."

"Right," Imra said, a bit crankier than she would be normally as she got down to business. Telepathy was a bitch when hung over. "Let's see what we can do."

* * *

"I don't think that a few drinks will hurt us all that much," Zatanna said the night before, looking positively giddy as she stood next to Harry, her arms wrapped around one of his, surrounded by great company "Especially given the fact that most of you have a pretty high tolerance for the stuff, don't you?"

"Yeah, we do," Kara agreed with a nod and there were more nods of confirmation from the rest of the girls.

"Plus, you're going back to the cool and awesome future, with me staying here to potentially disappear forever, so what's the harm?" Zatanna asked and none of them could disagree with that point, there really wasn't any harm in having a few drinks as the party made their way into the casino.

"It's a good thing that we don't have much money to blow," Diana said, looking around the Roman themed casino with a certain amount of nostalgia. It was so tempting to return to the island to catch a glimpse of her mother, along with her sister and the other Amazons, before she left. She managed to resist the temptation to do so, because time and space might get even more muddled then it was already, if she did.

"Yes, that's most certainly a good thing," Harry agreed, he heard all of these horror stories of people blowing all of their funds in Vegas. It happened too often after someone won a little money and got cocky "It's all about…."

"...Knowing how to play the game," Kara said, she was using her X-Ray vision to scan the machines to see what they were in for. "Obviously rigged, well, it will pay off one in about twenty five times, which is more then enough to suck away some gullible sucker's quarters."

"Sooo...who wants drinks, I'm buying!" Zatanna said with a smile on her face. She hoped that this would work.

"...And why exactly are you smiling?" Harry asked, getting an indication from her tone that his old friend was up to something.

"No reason," Zatanna said cheerfully and seeing the skeptical glint in Harry's eyes, she added with a grin. "It's a fun day out with friends, why shouldn't I be smiling?"

Harry swore that he could have known better from her tone and the way she was acting, but he was going to let it go. "Fair enough."

They all crowded around the bar to kick back and take it easy. Nura's grin could barely be hidden as she took the seat next to Harry.

"And why are you smiling?" Harry asked the blonde legionnaire with interest in his eyes.

"Oh, I'm just soaking in the atmosphere! It's just like the legends stated, all that and much more, kind of like you," Nuru said brightly as Chloe sat down next to her.

"Well, I can take some solace in knowing that I won't get drunk," Chloe said as she looked up on the big screen and to see Superman on the news. She followed his progress for ten seconds, he saved the world. Again. Good for him.

The other members of the Legion took a moment to watch the news about Superman, before things shifted to a commercial.

"Well, I don't think that many of us can," Imra said, Earth based alcohol wasn't as potent as many other spirits throughout the universe.

"So, we're perfectly fine to be drinking?" Tinya questioned her and Imra nodded in response, which allowed her to relax. She didn't mix with alcohol all that well, she'd have the one drink and that was it.

"But, it would be fun to try," Karen said cheerfully with a grin. She missed the Kryptonian wine coolers that she used to sneak from her mother's secret stash, they helped her deal with her father. As a result she had a pretty high tolerance.

"Lush," Imra whispered and Karen looked over her shoulder towards her.

"Am not," Karen said with a pout as Kara sat down in Harry's lap, which caused mass pouting from some.

"It's so not bad, nothing wrong with having a drink if you have the biology to handle it and we do. A cup of coffee now and again is good too," Kara said, causing Chloe to shake her head at the younger Kryptonian female.

"Between yourself, Karen, and Harry, we're going to blow the Legion's budget on coffee alone," Chloe said in an exasperated tone, which caused to Imra smiled knowingly towards her.

"You know, the legion coffee budget was high before the three of them joined us, which makes me wonder who was blowing it back then," Imra said causing Chloe to scowl at her, before crossing her arms over her chest with a pout.

"Aww, she's just adorable, isn't she?" Zatanna asked and Salu nodded in agreement with a wide grin.

"She really is, she looks like that little girl that got caught with her hand in the cookie jar," Salu agreed as she sipped her drink. It was very exotic and sent a tingling feeling throughout her body, she'd have to have another.

"So, one game won't hurt?" Harry asked with a smile. Zatanna and Kara both smiled knowingly as Harry walked over to the very rigged and impossible to win machine, he put a quarter into the machine, then yanked down on the lever. Magic guided him the rest of the way and quarters flowed from the machine into a bucket.

"Oh, look at that! I'm slightly richer," Harry said as he picked up a quarter from the bucket. He smiled in the direction of the security camera that was partially hidden nearby. "I better keep playing, because I am on a roll."

Kara, Zatanna, Karen, Chloe, and Diana all looked rather amused, because they knew that was happening. He pulled the lever and once again, his luck was on a roll. This was supposed to be the point where a person was expected to blow all of their windfall and then some more, which was what allowed the casino to operate at a profit.

Harry won once again, then he kept winning, over and over again, until he moved onto another machine, to try his luck at that one.

* * *

 

"They finally kicked you out, because you kept beating their rigged system!" Chloe said, before breaking into a loud round of laughter. She'd already had quite a few drinks and the blonde had to hold onto a nearby wall to keep herself from collapsing to the ground. "You know! I shouldn't be this drunk, what the fuck happened?"

"I hexed the drinks," Zatanna giggled as she wrapped her arms around Harry's shoulders, then placed her hand down upon his lap.

"Overdid it….just a bit...didn't you, magic girl?" Diana asked, come to think of it, she was a bit tipsy herself.

"….I….thought...we'd have fun this way," Zatanna stammered as she tried to spit the words out, but she was having a little bit of difficultly. She had to hold onto Harry, before she fell down on her ass. "But, I guess I did over do it, didn't I princess?"

"Yes...just….a little bit," Diana said as she shook her head. "I think that we need to sober up….they comped us a room at least."

"Lucky for them, otherwise I would have had to bankrupt them. I suppose I do have an unfair advantage though, having a wife who could see the rigging and also having magical magic abilities that are magical," Harry said, his words failing him, as did his sobriety.

"Your redundancy is very redundant Harry," Chloe stated with a giggle and Harry smiled back, in amusement.

"Oh, but the night is young!" Tinya giggled loudly as she moved around in an erratic manner. It was like she'd been possessed by some kind of hyperactive demon. "Oh, whatever should we do."

"Well, I might….oh, excuse me, that really did mess with my head," Kara said as she felt the buzzing in her head increase. "You really fucking overdid the charm work on that one! Didn't you?"

"Or you just can't hold your alcohol," Karen stated, before she nearly tripped, only for Kara to catch her.

"Oh, fuck you! Your one to talk little Miss. I-Can't-Stay-On-My-Feet-While-Drunk," Kara said as she tried to shake off the cobwebs in her brain.

"I'm too drunk to think," Imra groaned out, wishing that she could find someone's shoulder to collapse on. "Surely, one of you magic-type people knows a sobering charm?"

"Magic type people?" Tinya asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I can't think of the bloody word, because I'm shit faced!" Imra said crossly, before she hiccuped. "Well, do you….you people….do you know it...or not?"

"Nice to know that you think of us as you people," Harry said, patting Imra on the cheek and she offered him a vicious scowl in return.

"I'm getting the thoughts of every drunken asshole in this city! Because I'm too drunk to put up my shields, please tell me you know a sodding sobering spell?" Imra begged him, she almost collapsed in the process, but Harry caught her.

"I know…one," Harry said, barely able to get out that last word, because of the hiccup that he had in the middle of his sentence.

"Well, what is it then?" Imra asked, desperation in her vibrant eyes. She hated these thoughts invading her mind, she wanted them to go away.

"You know something, I'm a bit too drunk to remember it," Harry said with a shit eating grin on his face, Imra raised her hand, but she was far too drunk to properly face palm. That got the laughs of a few of the females and much agitation from one in particular.

"Oh, of course! But I only had….about eight drinks I think, maybe nine," Imra said as she shook her head, as if this would magically clear it. It failed big time. "There was an eight or a nine in there somewhere, I know that much."

"Well, that's reassuring….when you have such a vague idea of the details," Chloe slurred as she regained enough of her functions to walk a handful of steps without staggering. Three was good, four was too many. "Why did Clark think it was a fucking good idea to wear his underwear on the outside of his pants? Did he think that was good fashion?"

A random thought, that wasn't too random when the people asking it were drunk. "Don't know, search me."

Who said that? Chloe had no idea. She felt like a battle axe was splitting her skull open, which was a really lovely feeling to say the least. She had to regain her composure and hopefully they would make it to the hotel room. Why they thought it was a good idea to step outside in their states was anybody's guess.

"We better get back….in before we get arrested for public intoxication," Chloe slurred, before she shook her head. "Unless Harry can modify the memories of the cops or something."

"I would do a memory charm if I remembered how," Harry muttered as the bright lights distracted him. In his current state of intoxication he was more likely to blow their heads off.

"No one answered my question about what we should do!" Tinya stated, before she bit down on her lip with a slight pout. "I feel so unloved."

"Well…damn if I know," Salu grumbled, she was the most sober out of them she was sure, maybe, it was a close race. Even then, she was pretty freaking plastered.

"Let's go get married?" Nura suggested suddenly as it came to her rather jarringly.

"Sure, why the fuck not! It sounds like a good idea," Chloe said and there were nods from everyone in agreement at her words. "If we can make it across the street without dying."

There was laughter amongst the group, but with a wave of his hand, Harry managed to levitate them all into the air. "Well, hopefully I don't kill us, because I'm sure levitation under the influence is illegal."

A Caucasian man dressed in tie dye with dreadlocks stopped and stared at the scene, he looked at his hand with a dying blunt in it and there was an approving. "Man, that's some good shit right there."

He lit another one up and staggered off into the night, with red eyes.

Harry managed to get the girls into the wedding chapel across the street, despite being shit faced and stone cold drunk, and that was the bottom line. He staggered forwards and nearly collapsed against the front desk.

"Hello, I wish….I wish to get married," Harry said to the girl at the front desk.

"To….whom?" the girl asked, marveling that he might have been the most sober person that she had to deal with this evening, and given some of the brain surgeons she had in here so far, that was really saying something.

"All of them," Harry told her and there was a second where Kara paused to whisper to him.

"You do remember you're already married to me, Diana and…."

"I know...but...I didn't want you to feel left out," Harry replied and she shrugged, that made plenty of sense to her, especially in the state that she was in. "Here's something for your troubles."

Harry threw several handfuls of money onto the desk and the woman raised an eyebrow, before a wide smile spread across her face.

"Right this way, sir!" the woman at the desk chirped cheerfully and Chloe turned, with a raised eyebrow towards him.

"It might...it might just be me, but I'm kind of questioning the legality of what...of what we're about to do," Chloe whispered to Harry and the wizard grinned back at her.

"Chloe, relax! We're being married by the highest authority in the land, an Elvis impersonator!" Harry said to her and Chloe grinned back at him, before she pulled her soon to be husband into a hug from behind.

"Well, now, I'm convinced," Chloe said, although her thinking was a bit hazy at this moment.

* * *

"Oh! You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Chloe yelled as the memories faded away. "You cut away before we get to the good stuff! You've got to be shitting me!"

Imra winced, her head was throbbing and Chloe's loud declaration didn't help things much either. The blonde resisted the urge to put everyone in Las Vegas to sleep so she didn't have to hear any more thoughts until she'd slept off her hangover.

"Yes, Chloe, I'm shitting you, as you so eloquently put it," Imra whispered as she made circular motions around her temple which eased the headache somewhat. "We had more drinks after the wedding and we made it upstairs for the honeymoon then….well, I don't have enough to go on beyond that. Although our current state should paint some really vivid pictures."

"Who in the hell thought it was a good idea to drink more after our wedding?" Diana asked and many gazes shifted towards the Amazon Princess. "Oh come on….you can't…"

"...You did, Princess!" Kara sang cheerfully and Diana opened her mouth to protest, then closed it again causing the rest of the girls to break into laughter. Laughter, which Diana crossed her arms and scowled about.

"Well….I think that we better go," Karen suggested, trying to block the fact that she wanted to ride Harry for a few more hours and she would have done so, if it hadn't of been for this utter bitch of a hangover she had currently. She was nowhere near coherence and it showed in her slurred voice.

"Oh, do we have to? Can't we lay in the bed for the rest of the weekend?" Chloe whined playfully and Nura's eyes shifted towards the clock radio.

"Actually, it's already Wednesday," Nura said to her and in response, Chloe slammed her head down onto the pillow with a whine.

"Oh, really?" Chloe said, she couldn't believe she'd lost track of the time. "So we got married….on Friday night? I'll be damned if I remember what happened on Saturday, Sunday….we lost six days! HOW THE FUCK CAN THAT CHARM BE THAT POTENT!"

"Please, please don't shout," Imra grumbled the hammering she felt in her head getting worse. "We….we better get….back….to the future."

"Well, let's hop in the Delorean, Doc!" Chloe said her voice dripping with sarcasm and that got her a fair share of blank looks. Seconds later, there was a mad drunken scramble as everyone got dressed.

"There are sometimes where I will never get you and your love of twenty first century pop culture references," Imra said shaking her head. Somehow, by a sheer miracle, everyone found their clothes and by an even more obvious miracle, none of them were chucked out of the window to parts unknown in the heat of the night. There was no denying it, that took talent.

"Sorry for being so cultured," Chloe said, not sounding that sorry at all, in fact her arms crossed over her chest and she glared at Imra. "Well, I guess we just solved the mystery of what in the world happened to Zatanna Zatara."

In their slightly hungover states it made sense to them, although Chloe, being Chloe, had to spell it out to all of them. Just on the off chance that someone wasn't able to figure things out.

"Well, Zatanna disappeared, because she came back to the future with us! Because her husband…..married her...here," Chloe finished, it sounded a lot more dramatic and coherent in her head.

"Continue," Zatanna prompted, but words failed Chloe. So Zee jumped in with an explanation of her own. "The reason why I disappeared into the time stream wad due to the fact I had no reason to stay here, seeing as how the man of my dreams was in the future. In many ways, it was written in stone….and no matter how much I hate destiny, that's….what happened."

"Zee, you're babbling," Harry warned her and Zatanna managed to collapse onto her husband, then she raised herself up to steal a swift kiss on his lips.

"Babbling for a good reason," Zatanna whispered and with a shake of her head, she cleared the cobwebs within it. It was very hard to do so, but somehow, someway, she was managed to do it. The dark haired woman cleared her throat and they got back to the matter at hand, after about a dozen sidetracks, but that was just how they did things. "So are we ready to go home?"

"Yeah, I just don't want time and space to collapse upon us, because I'm too drunk to aim the ring properly, so we've got to do this right," Chloe whispered as she held the ring up. "Unless one of you are more sober than I am….yeah I know, it's pretty obvious that none of you are."

"Yep, pretty much," Kara agreed, in between a series of rapid fire hiccups.

"So off we go to the future," Chloe whispered as she tried to stave off the infernal buzzing that went through her head. That was easier said, than done.

There was a bright flash of light and somehow they made it back to the Legion headquarters in one piece.

"About ten seconds after we left too," Chloe said with smug satisfaction on her face. "Damn, I'm that good."

"Don't get a big head Chloe, I would hate to have to use a spell to deflate it," Harry warned her and Chloe stuck out her tongue, Harry responded to it by capturing it with his own in a burning kiss. The two exchanged a passionate kiss, before eventually broking apart, with the promise of more to come later. "So, anyway, I'm going to show Zatanna to her room. I'm sure a few of you girls need a lie down."

"Yeah, the floor might be just as good if we can't make it there," Chloe whispered as she staggered off, Imra having already fallen asleep against the table in the kitchen.

Harry and one of his many wives made their way up a winding set of stairs. Once they reached the top, Zatanna took a few steps forward, then she pointed her fingers at herself and Harry.

"Pu rebos!" Zatanna said as she performed the spell on the two of them, it was so easy that it was a wonder that she didn't do it sooner.

"So are you going to do that for the rest of the girls?" Harry asked Zatanna, who smiled then she threw her arms around Harry, pulling him in close.

Her legs wrapped around his waist, before she pushed him backwards onto the bed. She kissed him firmly on the lips, which he returned eagerly, his hands exploring her young and very sexual body. His hands roamed her and she sighed as his actions got more attentive, more intense. Things were about to heat up in a big way.

"I missed this," Zatanna purred in his ear lustfully. "We'll take care of the others, right after we take care of each other."

She squealed as Harry flipped her over onto the bed and started to kiss the side of her neck. These actions caused the dark haired witch to whimper in pleasure as his fingers brushed over her body, causing her to feel so good. The woman whimpered as the pleasure coursed over her body.

"I have you now," Harry whispered to Zatanna.

* * *

Zatanna breathed as her top was pulled off to reveal her amazing breasts. She reacted hungrily to Harry's touch as he fondled her breasts. She whimpered from the amounts of pleasure that caused her to pant with pleasure. His hands tended to her breasts and each action brought her pleasure, that doubled with each of Harry's actions.

"Relax, you'll enjoy this," Harry said as the ropes snaked around Zatanna's body, trapping her there for him and she was at his tender mercy. Her pussy and breasts were bared for him and she was ready to go. Harry stroked her dripping hot lips and ran his fingers up against her slit.

"Harry," Zatanna moaned lustfully as Harry continued to stroke her as the ropes wrapped around her.

His face found its way between her dripping thighs, he hallowed him full access to this delicious amazing mound. He could not get enough of her and he ate her out with glee.

"Oh, ah, oh, ah," Zatanna whimpered as he continued to munch on her mound. Pleasure exploded through her body and mind and brought her to the height of heights.

Each lick, each suck, and she could not believe how much they were making her feel good. She wanted to suck him.

"I want your cock, please, I need it," she whimpered.

Harry slowly pulled off his pants after coming up from her mound. He hovered in the air, his cock dangling before her lips.

"Open wide," Harry grunted and Zatanna did as she was told. He grabbed the side of her face and speared his length halfway down her throat.

His wife gagged on his massive member but she stayed the course as Harry held onto the side of her face, rocking back and forth. His cock buried itself in and out of her tight mouth and that caused her throat to close up around him.

Zatanna slurped his member in between her lips and Harry really took it out on her face. The smacking of her lips were sensual as she took more and more of his length down her throat all of the way. She grabbed around the base of his cock and she whimpered with pleasure as he pushed himself deep into gullet.

Her pussy soaked with desire and she was becoming close to being undone. Harry saw the gaze in her eyes when her mouth was full of so much of his cock that she hardly could handle it. He pulled out of her mouth so he could soak in her lustful moans of pleasure.

"OH, HARRY!" Zatanna moaned as she begged for her dripping hole to be pleasured. His finger dug in her mound as he teased her tenderly. She arched her hips up, she wanted him inside her.

Good things came to those who waited as Harry released the bindings. No sooner did he did that, Zatanna jumped on Harry, wrapping her arms around him. Her pussy sank down onto his magnificent rod, her walls tightening around him.

She closed her eyes, just as big as she remembered and Harry cupped her breasts playfully as she came down onto the base of his member.

"Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Zatanna moaned at the top of her lungs and Harry cupped her breasts.

The dark haired sorceress rode Harry's massive tool for everything that she though it was worth. Her tight walls snugly fit around him as she rocked herself up and down. Harry held her breasts and she rocked herself back and forth down on his large pole.

Her tight walls clamped around him as she tried to milk his thrusts for everything that they were worth. His green eyes flooded with pleasure as the woman rocked back and forth against them. Her walls wrapped snugly around him as Harry kept running his hands down her body, bringing her to pleasurable peaks.

"Keep going," Harry grunted as Zatanna clenched his rod with her tight and warm walls. She rocked herself back and forth and continued to ride him. She was about to push herself over the edge and she bit down on her lip, feeling the rush explode through her body.

"MORE!" she moaned and Harry channeled magical energy through her breasts which caused her loins to feel like they were on fire. "YES!"

"I know you love this," Harry whispered to her and she nodded hungrily as she rocked her hips back and forth against him, feeling the burn of him.

He rocked into her and eventually he explored things at a different angle. He pulled Zatanna off of his cock and she whined at the loss of his pleasurable penis leaving her warmth.

Harry ran his finger down her dripping hole and he licked the juices from it. He had her bound once again and at his mercy.

"Take me like you own me," she begged him and Harry slapped her on the ass which caused juices to drip down from her pussy.

"Oh believe me, I will, honey," Harry breathed as he groped her breasts from behind and that caused pleasure to course through her body.

Zatanna was about ready to beg to stick his tool into her tight quim but as it turned out, there was no need to beg. For Harry found her tight pussy with the greatest of ease. His rod speared into her slick walls and he pulled halfway out of her and then rammed into her even more.

"OH YES!" Zatanna whimpered as her walls tightened around him as he hammered her.

"Take that, oh honey, you're so hot," Harry grunted as he worked her over from behind.

"Yes…yes, for you," Zatanna whimpered as he kept up the pace.

Sure enough her mind was blown completely. He worked in and out of her like a swift wind, making sure to allow her to enjoy each and every individual moment. He cupped her breasts as he pushed in and out of her.

Harry explored the body of this woman as she was bound to the bed. Her wetness was unbelievable, she was so wet that she could flood a dessert. And now Harry had her at his hands, working into as far as he could manage.

"Oh….ah….um…..YES!" Zatanna whimpered as she panted at the top of her lungs and Harry sawed into her with renewed fury from behind.

Harry sawed into her, holding onto her sweaty back, and running his hands down every inch of her. His touches caused her body to tingle and her warm vice to close around Harry's tool as he pumped into her. Her walls clamped around his invading tool as he worked her over. Her eyes closed shut as she let out a lustful moan.

Each thrust it was like sexual energy coursing through her body. His tool touched places that she never thought that she had, places that she never thought could have been touched. His hands cupped her amazing breasts and squeezed them.

"Take me, oh take me to the edge."

"I'll take you further," Harry whispered to her and Zatanna nodded as there was one word that went from her lips.

"Please….do," she begged him and Harry held onto her, working into her from behind with a few rapid fire thrusts. She clenched his tool as he rode into her from behind. Her whimpering escalated a few more steps and Harry held onto her waist as he plowed into her from behind.

Stroke by stroke, both of them were losing their sense of themselves. The two lovers got even more into the actions that they felt as Harry plowed Zatanna hard into the bed.

"TAKE ME!" she moaned loudly as Harry to her alright.

He picked up his actions and worked into her from behind. Her thighs were being worked over and Harry held onto her. The woman panted as Harry worked her tight pussy from behind. It clamped around his tool as she tugged and pulled on him. The erotic actions continued to increase with pleasure.

They were reaching themselves to the edge and Harry channeled more energy through his movements. This caused Zatanna's inner walls to roughly close upon him as she milked his thrusts.

Harry leaned a bit to whisper in her ear, never once breaking his strides into her. "Are you still in there?

"YES!" she moaned as Harry plowed into her again and again from behind, he was practically wrecking her from behind and her tightness wrapped around him. The road hugged around his tool and Harry kept working into her from behind.

"Glad, because I'm about done, and I don't want you to miss the final act," Harry breathed as he cupped her tits.

Zatanna nodded, biting down on her lip as she was being hammered from behind. Her tightness was being rocked with each and every thrust that Harry gave her and this brought her closer to the edge and then Harry was coming closer to his edge.

She was plowed into her bed, breaking in her new sleeping quarters in style as Harry kept working into her as much as he could.

Eventually, he exploded, causing pleasure to flow through her body.

* * *

Harry and Zatanna rested on the bed, completely out of it from what they just did. The green eyed wizard cuddled in close against his lover.

"You're like wine, you get better every time," Zatanna whispered as she nibbled Harry's ear lobe and Harry pulled her closer towards him.

"Glad to see that you approve," Harry said as he held the woman draped over his chest. She wiggled against him, situating herself so she was more comfortable.

"I do approve, I approve a lot," Zatanna commented as she nuzzled the side of his neck. "I think that we should sober everyone up….once I'm finished with you."

"Are you ever?" Harry asked and the dark haired woman straddled his still hard member, her damp womanhood pressing against it.

"It's obvious that you aren't," Zatanna said as she nibbled on Harry's neck and ran her fingers down his abs hungrily. "The most powerful wizard that ever lived, but then again, would you be anything else? With your ability to satisfy so many females at once."

Another round was about to being and Harry wasn't complaining, not at all, given that the pleasure that was about to be at hand.

* * *

 

Hermione Granger pondered what she needed to do, She'd been selected for this sacred mission by the great Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and she had yet to fulfill it. A podium was set up in the middle of the Great Hall so she could look down upon the unwashed masses.

"I stand before you all, to let you know that your suffering will soon be at an end," Hermione said to them, an unholy fervor within her eyes causing them to glow brightly.

"You will cease speaking and become a mute," a bored voice drawled from the shadows and Hermione's eyes flashed with anger. "She obviously has no idea what to do, the dippy little Mudblood….."

"Shut it! YOU UNWASHED PRODUCT OF INCEST!" Hermione hissed at him as she stepped down from the podium and stalked over towards him.

"Do it, Granger, see if I care, go ahead, kill me," Draco whispered as he looked up at Hermione with disgust and a hint of pleading within his eyes.

"How did it feel, Malfoy, to learn that Harry preferred the company of females after you had been stalking him for seven years?" Hermione asked and Draco grimaced at the thought but he fired back with another one.

"How did it feel to learn that Potter didn't want anything to do with you, despite the fact that you thought that you could ride him as your meal ticket all the way to the top of the Ministry?" Malfoy countered.

"SILENCE!" one of the members of the Forbidden Zone zombies shouted.

"No, She fancied herself as the next Minister of Magic! She thought that if she used her friendship with Potter, she could ride him all the way to the top! That was the only reason why she befriended him," Malfoy said with a glare directed towards Hermione.

"Harry Potter…..is nothing to me," Hermione said as she glared back at Malfoy. "And you're nothing, but a tool."

"You're going to resort to petty name calling now Granger, really?" Malfoy asked her, but then he sighed. "Then again, I'm not surprised, you are a worthless Mudblood after all."

"Don't….don't speak to me like that! We are all part of a revolution! We're all part of something that will bring down the machine! Something that will finally allow us to roam free!" Hermione said, pausing, she shook her head before continuing. "We're all trapped in a cage, but we'll break free! We should have never been put there, he has forsaken us all! But we will force him to see the light!"

She paced back and forth and they all thought that she was crazy. But no, she wasn't crazy.

"The light will burn him, because he's gone down a dark path!…You might think that I'm nothing...because I'm a Mudblood….but I can tell you that I've been blessed by him! I'm not a pathetic Mudblood! I'm not a peon! I'm not some insufferable know it all! I'm better than all of you, and I'm better than him! I'm in his head!"

"Granger. what are you…."

"The Promise Land! I will lead you to the Promised Land! You need a hero to save you! To guide you! Once Harry Fucking Potter is defeated! We will have our powers back! Our lives back! And….and you will thank you for it! For without me! You would be the same sheep that you always were and without me! You would be the same lost little lambs that have been lead to the slaughter again and again!" Hermione rambled, she held out her arms in a crucifix position, before leaning backwards and twisting around so that she was looking at them all from upside down. "You are nothing but slaves to a broken system! I will liberate you! I will fix the system! I will free you all!"

They all stared at Hermione like she lost her mind and perhaps she did. But she had disappeared and they had gone dormant for a while, none of them wanted a repeat of that.

"If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

One of Hermione's supporters grabbed the person who had said this around the throat and throttled him down to the ground, then the ravenous vultures surrounding him, descended upon the rotting corpse to devour him whole.

"I will have order," Hermione whispered as she smiled a rotting smile. Those who didn't stand with her, would fall before her.

**To Be Continued.**


	15. Time Lord Part One

**Chapter Fifteen "The Time Lord Part One."**

"Oh look at this! Look at this! I see him! Look up in the sky! It's a bird!...It's a plane!...No, it's Superman! Fastest than a speeding bullet! More powerful than a locomotive! Able to leap tall buildings in a single bound! The greatest hero of that the world has ever seen! The great alien savior, Ladies and gentleman! Hold onto your jock it's Superman!"

The man in the shadows spit at the screen showing an iconic image of Superman saving a bus of school children from crashing off of a bridge.

"What a crock of shit! People worship this man in a Halloween costume! Even to this day, even hundreds of years later! He's nothing! He's lucky to have surrounded himself with better heroes and better people, than he could be. He's nothing to me, but some hayseed from the middle of butt fuck nowhere, nothing but a fraud! A scam! Hype that was created by the media!" the man in the shadows rambled on and on.

"And somehow, he's inspired generation after generation of heroes and was responsible for extended periods of peace, a utopian world that makes you want to wretch. I mean seriously! Who could sit up at night and think Superman is responsible for all of this? He's nothing but some peon named Clark Kent. Some obsessive tool who spent half his life pining over some girl he could never have, while creepily staring at her through a telescope."

He looked around with pure madness gleaming from his eyes.

"How many lives did he ruin? Hers! Hers! Hers! and hers! But there is one guy who we can thank for his existence. If it wasn't for him! There wouldn't even be a Superman and no, I'm not talking about Jor-El! Or even Jonathan Kent! Those two played only minor roles in the rise of the Last Son of Krypton."

He managed to say this all in one breath without pausing that was most certainly a feat worthy of Hermione Granger.

"No! No! No! They aren't the men behind his success, as pivotal of a role as they might have played, they are only a minor part of it, very minor in fact," the man in the shadows stated with a smile as he tapped his finger against the screen. "No, it's this man who was the man responsible for the creation and success of Superman."

An image of an imposing bald individual dressed in an expensive, custom tailored business suit showed up on the screen. He was carrying a briefcase and he looked like he was ready to take on the world.

"Alexander 'Lex' Luthor!" the man snapped. "He's responsible for Superman! For what use is a great hero, without a great nemesis to oppose him! The world forgot that Superman and Lex Luthor were once close friends, or rather Clark Kent and Lex Luthor were! However, that friendships was doomed from day one. Everyone needs an enemy! Batman had the Joker, Aquaman had Black Manta, Hal Jordan had Sinestro! Nightwing had Deathstroke! Harry Fucking Potter had Lord Voldemort! If they didn't have an enemy, then some hero they would turn out to be. It's Luthor's fault that Clark Kent turned into Superman, he gave him someone to oppose, black cannot exist without white, yin cannot exist without yang, good cannot exist without evil."

His eyes flashed with his inner madness, everyone called him useless, his friends, family, his wife, his boss, random strangers on the street but he'll show them, he'll show them all! "A hero cannot exist without his villain, so if Lex Luthor were to perish before he could give Superman that purpose...before he could give Kal-El that purpose...before he could give Clark Kent that purpose," the man said with a twisted grin. "I have done the research…."

"DAVID! ARE YOU RANTING TO YOURSELF IN YOUR GARGAGE AGAIN?!"

"IT'S NOT JUST MY GARAGE! It's my lair! I am plotting…."

"...YOU BETTER BE PLOTTING TO TAKE OUT THE TRASH!"

"You know, you should show me a lot more respect! I'm going to be someone! I'm going to be known far and wide as the man who took down Superman," he said as prepared to unveil his latest invention. "You see, it's because of people like him that people like me are seen as nothings. I'm going to fix that! You'll see! And….and I might wipe you out of reality if you don't show your future lord and master of all time any proper respect!"

"HA! YOU CAN'T WIPE YOUR OWN ASS WITHOUT MY HELP!"

"You!…you better be nicer to me! In fact, you will be nicer to me," the man said as his voice dripping with a hint of menace, although it seemed pathetic coming from him. "I'm not just David Clinton, mild mannered minimum wage employee, I'm the master of all time, space, and dimension. I am the Time Lord! I will slave over the seconds, manage the minutes, hone the hours, and defeat the days….and you shall call me TEMPUS!"

He tried to deliver an evil laugh, but he ended up starting to choke in the middle of it. To the point that he needed to get himself a drink of water to clear his throat.

"...Well, that sucked," he grumbled out with a rasp, but then he saw the power pack glowing on his desk. Laying next to it was a damaged Legion ring, the one once used by Kal-El during one of his adventures, but obviously it'd gotten damaged in the process. He had been working to fix it and he'd use the energy pack to power it. "Naturally, any trip to the past where I know I'll end up facing Superman, isn't complete without this beauty!"

He held up a chunk of glowing green rock, he'd found the Batcave years ago and found this within, it may have been the only piece left on Earth. He supposed that he could have found some in the past, but who has the time? He had evil monologues to plan.

He put on a power suit that once belonged to Lex Luthor and in the ultimate irony, it would help lead to his demise. It was purple, green, ugly as hell and kind of bulky, but it would do the job.

If he killed Lex Luthor in the past, then there would be no Superman. He managed to finish charging up the Legion Ring. Slipping in onto a finger, holding the ring up in front of him, he used it to open a tear in space and time the he promptly stepped through. The garage collapsed behind him as he went back to September 2001.

"DAVID! YOU LOUSY PIECE OF SHIT! CLOSE THE WINDOW! I'M FEELING A DRAFT IN HERE!"

* * *

Harry smiled, it was an interesting past couple of days for sure, now he felt refreshed, ready, and raring to go. He had a lot to do and not much time to do it.

"A trip to the past does wonders for clearing someone's head, doesn't it?" Salu offered to him with a wide grin, after popping up and sitting down next to Harry. She was wearing a long night shirt that stretched down to her knees.

"I'm still having trouble wrapping my head around what happened," she whispered to Harry, causing him to tilt his head to the side for a moment in considering, before offering a brief nod. "Well, I mean I can believe it happened, but I really can't believe it at the same time. Does that make any sense?"

"About as much as anything in life," Harry said as he wrapped his arm around his wife and Salu leaned against his shoulder, the heroine smiling contently.

"I hate that I can't remember it though," she told him with a frustrated look dancing through her eyes.

"I beg your pardon?" Harry questioned her with an arched eyebrow, causing Salu to offer him a bright and vibrant smile.

"Oh, That's right! You don't really remember it well either," Salu said as she leaned back for a few seconds, before drumming her fingers along the table, while looking at him with half lidded eyes.

"Well, from what little we can remember of it, it was a wild weekend." Harry offered her with a bit of a chuckle, then he leaned forwards and gently brushed his fingertips along her cheek.

"A wild five day weekend," Salu stated and then the two of them started to laugh softly for several minutes. After catching her breath, she scooted closer to Harry, who responded by leaning in and wrapping his arms around her waist, before pulling Salu onto his lap. She was a bit surprised by this sudden action at first, but after considering it for a moment, she relaxed and made herself comfortable. "And….I'm sure that if we could remember it, we're going to wonder what were we thinking?"

"Do you regret it?" Harry asked her and she looked extremely thoughtful for a moment, to the point that Harry thought he could hear the gears grinding in the back of her head. After taking a moment to consider the question, she adjusted her positioning on his lap so that she was straddling him, allowing the two of them to look each other in the eyes.

"...Now that you mention it," Salu said as she leaned in and wrapped her arms around his neck. "There is something I regret, it's something regret it more than anything else."

Harry raised his eyebrow towards the woman after hearing her say that. His curiosity getting the better of him, he couldn't help but ask her what that one regret was. "Oh, do tell?"

Salu smiled back at him coyly after bringing a finger up to rest against her lips, she was enjoying the anticipation that she was building up in his mind. "...Well, you know that….amazing...night that we had together? Or that amazing night I assume we had, I don't think that I'm too far off with that assumption, right?"

"No, no you're not," Harry agreed, his voice brimming with confidence and her smile turned into a playful smirk.

"Well, that's just the assumption I have, but I believe you know what they say about people who assume," Salu said, shifting forwards, she pressed herself closer against him. "Maybe after that long, hard five day weekend, you might be feeling a bit burned out, a bit tired….."

"...I think that you're mistaken," Harry whispered to the dark haired woman. Leaning in, he kissed the side of her neck, then nipped at it lightly, causing her to let out a throaty moan. "If really want a replay of the night that you don't remember, you'll find that I'm more then up it."

Harry ran his hands slowly down her lower back, then planted his lips on hers in a searing kiss. She moaned with pleasure as his hands continued to explore her covered body. With a snap of his fingers, the table was cleared off, leaving it open for their fun.

Salu closed her eyes as his hands were now down her legs. She moaned in pleasure as Harry placed a finger to her lips.

"Oh, that's good," she whispered to him as she felt a tingle between her legs. She had vividly imagined what Harry did to her during that five day weekend and now, she was going to get a complete reenactment.

"Nothing on underneath," Harry whispered to her as he parted her thighs and she closed her eyes. "It was almost like you planned this."

"It was almost….like I did," she mentally agreed as Harry parted her legs and she closed her legs. "Please, Harry, take me, I'm yours."

"Yes you are," Harry said as he spread her thighs and prepared to indulge himself into her. She grabbed the back of his head and encouraged him to delve deep into her.

He did as he was encouraged just like that.

* * *

Salu whimpered lustfully as Harry's talented tongue delved between her thighs. He was licking her, kept licking her and she felt the pleasure that coursed between her thighs. There was a moment where she thought that she would lose it.

She was glad that she got some one on one time with her husband now, although she had wanted it for a while. It was just a matter of Harry delving deep into her molten hot center. She lifted her hips up as Harry ran his tongue deep into her hot quim.

"Oh, fuck," she moaned as he worked off her shirt to reveal her body.

He cupped her B-Cup breasts and caused her to whimper out loud. They were nearly on the side of a C-Cup actually but then again, measurements were a bit different in this time than they were in the 21st century.

"May I?" she said shyly as she switched to her hands and knees and saw his erect penis dance in front of her. She studied it with greedy intentions as she swiftly wrapped her hand around the base of it.

"I'd be insulted if you didn't," Harry whispered and she wrapped her lips around his rod.

Salu rocked her mouth around his rod and took half of his cock in her mouth.

"Relax, don't try and force it," Harry encouraged her and she hungrily slurped her as Harry cupped her breasts. Her whimpering pleasurable moans continued to get even higher. His balls were grabbed as she stroked him.

Salu slurped her lips around him and she touched her nose down onto the base of his cock and moaned at the top of her lungs. Her slurping escalated even more as the woman kept rocking herself back and forth down his member.

"Oh yes, yes, yes," she mewled as she wrapped her lips tightly around his rod, bringing it down his throat. She had to come up for a brief moment for air but that was not anything new.

"So good," Harry muttered as he felt her hot mouth envelope his pulsing prick. He explored her body, causing her pleasure to heighten and the better she felt, the more pleasure she felt.

Salu bobbed her head up and down at the speed that she could go. She continued to stay the course, bringing more of his prick down her throat. She tightened her mouth around his rod and whimpered with pleasure as Harry kept working into her mouth.

"I don't….I want you in me," she begged him and she offered him a half lidded gaze as she pulled herself up. She was this close to dragging her dripping hot slit across his engorged pole and the woman panted as she was this close for him entering her.

Eventually, Salu was up against his cock and she pushed herself down against him. The woman's walls clenched him as she sank down on him.

"So good," she moaned as she rocked her hips back and Harry tilted her back, grabbing her supple young tit, licking her nipple.

"Yes, I agree," Harry grunted as he rocked into her. Her hips met his incoming thrusts, the two of them working back and forth against each other. The woman whimpered with glee as he worked into her.

Her tight walls went around his rod as Harry slammed his length deep into her body. The woman's walls tightened even more around him. The woman milked her husband's thrusts into her, pumping his hard rod between her thighs.

He captured one of her nipples in his mouth and started to suckle on the tender bud. That caused more emotions to explode through her body. His rod explored the inside of her body and buried as deep into her as he could go.

"Take me, please," Salu whimpered as her walls hugged him and he kept kissing the side of her neck and explored her body.

"Time to explore this from a different angle," Harry said and he pulled out which caused her to lose her mind from the lost.

Salu got on her hands and knees. She closed her eyes and Harry rubbed her slit and caused her to whimper as he manipulated the inside of her hot cunt. She pushed her pussy down on his fingers and Harry rubbed his length against her tight ass.

"My ass?" Salu asked as she was excited and scared that this would happen.

"Only if you want it to be," Harry breathed hungrily and she nodded her head. She bit down on her lip as Harry pinched her ass and that caused her to whimper.

His rod was nearly at the edge of her puckered hole and she was this close to losing it. The thought of not being able to sit for a week because of that monster, well it appealed to her a lot. Harry rubbed his cock against her tight ass and she breathed heavily as he continued to tease her.

"In me, please," she begged and she braced herself at the same time.

Harry plunged into her virgin ass and he rammed into her. She moaned in amazing pleasure as her tight rectum wrapped around him.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked her and she nodded, biting down on her lip.

"Yes, yes, continue, please, more," she panted as Harry sawed into her, grabbing onto her waist as he plunged as far into her as he could have.

"You want it, you got it," Harry said as he dug his fingers into her pussy, fingering her with pleasure. This gave her the added stimulation; he plowed into her and manipulated her tight youthful snatch as she humped his fingers.

Salu did want it and she was going to get it, hard, over and over from behind. She whimpered as the pleasure exploded through her body. His cock speared into her from behind and her ass clamped around his rod as he worked in and out of her, sawing into her body. She breathed, biting down on her lip. The explosions of pleasure got even more heavily.

Harry cupped her breasts as he went into her over and over again. His balls slapped against her ass as he removed his cum soaked fingers from her snatch. He inserted them into her mouth and she licked around the edge of the fingers, moaning out loud as Harry kept digging his fingers into her mouth. She slurped his fingers and rocked her head back and forth. The moans, they escalated even more.

Her nipples twitched with pleasure as his rod kept going deep into her. His rod plowed deep into her tight anal cavity from behind and he held onto her.

Salu held on, this was the ride of her life, she understood that, that much was for sure.

"Holding on, babe," Harry panted in her ear and he worked into her from behind. His hard rod speared into her over and over again from behind.

"YES!" she whimpered as Harry kept going into her ass. He removed his fingers her pussy and he placed them up against her mouth. She hungrily sucked them and she wrapped her mouth around his fingers. There was a second where she was about ready to lose it.

His rod pulsed between her ass cheeks and Harry kept going into her as deep as he could manage. Each thrust into her bum caused her pleasure.

Her ass was being beaten rather severely and he switched into her pussy. She grabbed onto the edge of the table and mewled in pleasure as he rammed deep into her.

"Yes, oh, yes, finish in me," she said as she made her pussy super tight by shrinking that part of her body. She had never used her powers in such a way but she had never given herself a reason to use them in such a way. His rod went in and out of her at super speed and he kept going as far into her as he could. His rod buried deep into her tightening quim.

"I will, just wait," Harry whispered as he nibbled on the back of her neck and caused her to mewl in pleasure as he rocked into her. He held onto her waist and kept plunging into her. Each thrust brought her even more pleasure as he rocked into her from behind.

"Cum in me, please, please, please!" she begged him as she could feel his heavy balls about ready to drain his essence into her body.

Harry kept plowing into her at an amazing speed, his rod pushing into her. She threw her head back and moaned as he pumped into her.

His balls were growing heavy with his seed and he fired a few rapid fire bursts of cum deep into her pussy. She whined in pleasure as he slammed his rod deep into her body, her cunt clenching him really tightly as he unloaded into her.

* * *

Salu found herself draped over Harry's chest with a bright smile on her face in the aftermath of their recent activaties.

"NO! IT MIGHT BE TOO LATE!"

Harry bolted upright to quickly get dressed and Salu did the same. Moving quickly, the two of them joined a group which consisted of Chloe, Karen, Kara, Zatanna, Tinya, and Luornu. They saw Nura standing in the middle of the room, gazing blankly off into space. Atlee was standing there next to her with a hand on her shoulder and Harry ran up to her.

"She went into a trace after screaming that and she can't be snapped out, it's freaky," Atlee said as she bit down on her lip in fear. She'd never seen anything like this in her life before, ever.

"Nura, Nura, please wake up," Imra said, snapping her fingers repeatedly in front of the blonde's face, who's eyes stared forwards unblinking, her mouth hung open and she appeared to be confused.

"Guys…." Chloe said from her console, the scanners were going wild.

"Someone's ripped open a hole in time and space," Harry said as he turned around to face them. "If it's….."

"That's because...it's because he's in danger...if….if he falls then the Legion will never exist," Nura moaned coming out of her trance. Superman opened the door for so many of them to come to Earth and now….now he was in danger of being destroyed.

"We need to figure out what happened, tell us everything that you've seen, please," Imra said.

* * *

"Why is he trying to take out Clark?" Karen asked taking half of a step forward.

"...Well, for every Superman fan, there are about twenty people who seem to have an axe to grind with him, but that's always been the case. Clark always had such wonderful social skills that, that's allowed him to make a lot of friends. Before he even became Superman, back during the Smallville day's, someone tried to kill him on a weekly basis. Hell, even his own Father took a couple shots at him," Chloe said sarcastically with a shake of her head.

"You seem like you don't want to go on this mission, yet here you are following us on this mission," Harry stated to Chloe. Although there was a subtle undertone to his question indicating that he wanted an explanation, and the blonde shrugged her shoulders in response.

"I know what happened during this time frame better than anyone else, because I lived it. As a result, I know what we need to do, so we shouldn't bugger up the time line behind all recognition, at least that's the theory," Chloe offered to Harry, who crossed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her waist. "The three of you…..well you're technically outside of the native time line just like me. So if everything gets FUBARed, at least…."

"...At least?" Harry asked, squeezing his wife's waist gently as he encouraged her to continue.

"I don't...I don't know what he plans to do with Clark though, that's the problem," Chloe said, it looked like she was going to say more, but Karen interrupted her with a statement of her own.

"Well...all roads start at the beginning, so that might be the best place to start," Karen said with a shrug of her shoulders. There was a few seconds where the trio of blondes paused to consider that, before nodding in agreement.

"Where did Kal-El's journey to becoming Superman begin though?" Kara asked, she placed her hand on the her chin in the classic thinker pose, before throwing her head back with a sigh. She didn't really know anything about him at all seeing as how he was Karen's cousin, not hers.

"Well, there's….surely not," Chloe said, her train of thought shifting so suddenly that it crashed off the tracks and it took the blonde a few moments to shake off her confusion.

Harry, Kara, and Karen looked equally confused, because if Chloe was confused, they were screwed. After all, Chloe knew the most information regarding past event that involved Clark Kent out of all of them. So it was time to figure this out.

"What we need to do, is figure out what point in time this person was going to go to…," Chloe offered them, only to stop and stare at the open wormhole in front of them. She took a moment to shake her head in order to reboot her brain, before offering in a dry voice. "...Well, that might have been once a nice garage once."

"DAVID DAMN YOU! SHUT THE FUCKNG DOOR! I DON'T WANT TO GET UP WHEN MY STORIES ARE ON! YOU LAZY MOTHERFUCKER! SHUT THE FUCKING DOOR!"

"No wonder the guy snapped," Harry muttered before he put up a silencing spell to spare his ears.

"...No kidding," Karen said with a low whistle as she looked around. She took careful stock of her surroundings, the papers strewn about everywhere, the images on the screens and it quickly became clear to her.

Chloe's mouth fell open as she studied the blueprints pinned up to what was left of the wall. She couldn't believe some random tool was capable of doing this.

"The guy….oh...he built a time machine in his garage," Chloe said as she leaned in close to look over the blueprints. "And by some fluke he got it working….somehow, he managed to acquire a Legion ring….albeit a very damaged Legion ring."

Karen's reached her hands up into the air and stretched, before placing her arms on the back of her head. "Now, I'm no expert, but isn't traveling through time with a badly damaged Legion ring….kind of stupid?"

"It's kind of very stupid," Chloe confirmed as she tapped the blueprints on the wall, the blonde looked at them over closely with narrowed eyes. "Well, I can stabilize the tear so we can follow it back, although the ride might be bumpy and there….might...be a chance that we won't be able to return."

"Given the alternative, it's a risk that I think that we're all willing to take," Harry said, as they prepared to make their next move.

Chloe decided to step forwards and face the past, as horrifying as it might be to do so. She thought that she'd left it all behind, but it kept tormenting her. She stepped forwards tentatively towards the rift, only to stop and hesitate until Harry closed his hand around hers.

Somehow, the support of her husband offered her the reassurance she needed. Smiling, the blonde took half of a step forward closing the short distance between herself and the portal.

"Well, this is going to be a trip down memory lane," Chloe said, trying to grin, but it was kind of forced. "...Although I'm not really sure if it's going to be the good trip down memory lane."

The quartet disappeared stepped through the portal and arrived in the woods outside of Smallville.

"The Kent Farm is really close to here," Chloe whispered to them as they blended seamlessly into the surroundings thanks to a charm that Harry put on them. "We might need to trace Clark's footsteps on this day, although that might be harder than I think if he's already left the house."

"So was this a particular important day for Kal-El?" Harry asked Chloe and the blonde corked an eyebrow for a brief second as she racked her brain for the information.

"Yes, it's was an important day, he saved the man that would be a great friend for a few years and would end becoming an even greater enemy," Karen chimed in and Chloe got what she was talking about immediately.

"I should have known…..his plan is far more sophisticated then I gave him credit for," Chloe said. She thought she was dealing with some nutjob that thought he was the personification of all ninety four doctors rolled into one.

What was a hero without his villain? He was nothing at all and that statement resounded through Chloe's mind.

"I guess we're going to have to find Lex Luthor and make sure that nothing bad happens to him," Chloe said with a shrug of her shoulders. That was a statement that she never thought that she would say in her life, especially after Lex took a step off the slippery slope into Wonderland.

* * *

Fifteen year old Clark Kent shook his head, for most people, being a bit late to leave for school and missing the bus, might have been a problem. Luckily, it wasn't a problem for someone who could move at super speed from point A to point B.

As fast as he was moving, the thoughts that went through his head went even faster. The fact of the matter was that High School was the most important thing in his life. Despite the weirdness of his life, all Clark Kent wanted to do was live a mostly normal life.

Of course, he reminded himself, how many children were found in a field by their parents inside of an alien space ship? As a result he needed to be extremely careful and make sure that even his closest friends didn't gain a hint of what he was, but with all of the weird things going on around him, he was probably one of the least weird.

' _Three minutes until they bell, no problem, I can get there within three minutes,'_ Clark thought, although there was already a ringing going through the back of his head. _'I don't know what….'_

Clark was caught off guard when he saw someone driving on the road swerve to prevent hitting him. He stopped and watched as the person in the car flew over the guardrail to crash into the water below.

Clark quickly made his way over to help him, he had to save him. But, the moment he took a step forward to do so, he was paralyzed by someone who'd appeared out of nowhere.

"No! I've got….WHY CAN'T I MOVE!" Clark yelled.

"Because, you're inferior to my superior power! You inferior dolt!" the man stated as he kept Clark in place.

Clark tried to move, but there were invisible shackles holding him in place. He had never felt something so strong.

"You were kind of pathetic when you were a teenager, Superman," the man said, almost amused by his predicament.

"Superman?" Clark mouthed in disbelief, he wasn't going to lie, that sounded like a really stupid name. "Look there's a man dying…."

"I know that and we're going to let him die! For that is what's just! With that one action! Your future, will be no more! And the world will have to live without Superman, Kal-El!" the time lord stated with a mad cackle.

"First of all, you sound like something out of a really bad comic book and second of all, Kal-El?" Clark asked, he was beyond confused and the man's unsettling laughter wasn't helping. Clark couldn't help but wonder what exactly he'd gotten himself into.

"Poor child, you don't understand! But don't worry, you were never meant to understand!" the man said with a chortling laugh as he rubbed his hands together gleefully. "All will be known in due time. That's all that happens, you will never understand what my mission is and you will have an opportunity, for I'm going to ensure that neither of you rise to your position. It's all about balance."

Clark held his mouth open. What he just said really made no sense at all and he was pretty sure that he was dealing with some delusional crazy person.

"That's funny, considering you're the unbalanced one here!" Clark spat at him, only to be encased in an energy bubble and a second later, pain, the likes of which he never felt before, coursed through his body.

"I could crush you like an insect at any moment! Just like the cockroach that I expect that you are!" he said as he looked towards Clark with narrowed eyes that glowed red. "But no! Not just yet, the time isn't right for that just yet! That's the thing, only I know when it will be time! I will make it like you never existed!"

Clark was beginning to come to one conclusion and that was that this guy, he liked to talk, way too much. The bubble clenched around him tightly, forcing him to conserve his breaths.

"He'll die if he doesn't get help….but...but...you don't care," Clark managed as he tried to once again to break free, but the fact he didn't even strain the bubble made him realize how much of a futile endeavor it was.

"No, no I don't….he is nothing! Just like you are nothing! Even though they worship you as a god! and people like you made people like me look pathetic in comparison!" he whispered to Clark, before he opened up the bubble, then placed the Kryptonite inside.

He closed it up, trapping Kal-El inside with the Kryptonite. He was now as weak as a drowned kitten and that was the way that the Lord and Master of all time wanted him to be. He broke into another round of insidious laughter.

"Your death will be slow and agonizing! Already time is slowing down around you! You will feel every cell in your body burn out as the Kryptonite poisons you!" the time lord said as he stared at Clark.

"No...I...won't," he whispered, even as he felt his vocal cords grow raw and he was unable to even breathe properly. He was barely able to even think, he couldn't do anything, he could barely even blink.

The man in the car, he was drowning, he was dying, but did it matter to Clark right now? He had to think of himself, he had to think about the fact he was dying as well.

Time was not on Clark Kent's side.

* * *

"So, do you think that we're too late?" Harry asked Chloe and the blonde paused, looking over her shoulder towards him with a thoughtful smile on her face, before she saw the flashes of light in the distance. Kara and Karen skidded to a stop behind her waiting for Chloe's answer.

"No," she said as she looked forward and could sense the energy signature of the Legion ring, albeit it was a really defective Legion ring, dead ahead. And she was really hoped that dead ahead didn't mean dead behind, as in their dead behinds. "I think we're right on time."

"I'll get Clark, you get Luthor," Karen said to Harry, deciding to take charge for once.

"...And I'll take of laughing boy in the super suit," Kara said as she heard the evil comic book villain laughter coming from this tool ahead of them.

The blonde shot up into the air faster than a speeding bullet, determined to take him out.

The Time Lord chortled in glee as he looked down upon the quickly fading form of Clark Kent. "NOTHING CAN STOP ME NOW!"

"Hi, I'm nothing!" Kara flew forwards at him like a bullet, trying to take him out in one blow, but he ducked the attack and shot an energy beam towards her. The blonde weaved around it, only for him to fire at her once more. She evaded it once again, causing him to quickly become frustrated.

"Supergirl! Welcome! I will admit that this is getting a bit monotonous, but then again we've only done this about twelve times today," he said in a bored voice.

Kara was caught off guard by this, this wasn't the response she was expecting, although perhaps it was the one that she should have expected. Never the less, the blonde quickly became frustrated as every time she tried to attack her opponent, he kept blocking her again and again. Her frustration quickly became even more prominent as she started to lose her temper.

"That kick really hurt the first time….YOU!" the man yelled as he turned to see Harry Potter standing there. "I HATE YOU!"

"Most people do," Harry said in a bored voice. He tried to free Kal-El, he thought he'd be a little bit more impressive and a lot less dorky at this point in time, but that was beside the point.

"Well...you're pathetic! You think that you're something and….I'm getting closer and closer to beating you every time we step into the ring! So...what are you doing to do now?" the time lord taunted as Harry blocked his punch.

Clark was freed from the bubble, but he was half dazed, he could barely keep his eyes open. He had no idea what to do, he could barely keep his head up in the air. He coughed for a second as he tried to shake it off.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out of here," a voice said. Chloe was trying to disguise her voice so Clark didn't recognize it. She grunted as she carried him off to the side by his tacky red jacket. He was pretty much dead weight at the moment though.

"Come on, kid, we've got to go," Chloe said as she continued to drag him. She really wished she was a bit stronger. "I know, it sucks but…."

"Who are you?" Clark slurred.

"Your fairy godmother," Chloe dead panned as she dragged his limp body, which was no easy feat. "Come on, Smallville, move it!"

She couldn't resist using her cousin's favored name for Clark, because it was rather appropriate.

Their attempt to be inconspicuous had failed, given that there was a guy in a bright purple and green power suit trouncing around Smallville. So that idea flew right out the window in a snap of a finger. Never the less, Chloe shook her head and tried to keep her head up.

"I….can hardly move," Clark managed as he shook his head. "The green rocks…."

"I know, it's your Kryptonite….quite literally in your case….." Chloe said before she trailed off, having lost her train of thought.

"We've done this dance before," Harry stated for his own benefit as he blocked the Time Lord's punch, then pushed him back hard. Two beams of energy collided with both of them.

"Yes, I don't….I can't really figure out how you're able to keep fighting me...you should be weak! Pathetic! I should be able to take down in a snap of my fingers, just like that," the Time Lord said before Harry hurled him halfway across the road, sending him crashing through a tree on the other side.

"In that battle suit, you're nothing, but a pathetic man in a tin can…"

That was the wrong thing to say. "DON'T!…CALL!…ME!…PATHETIC!"

After breaking through the immobilization spell that Harry put on him with a shout. He tried to knock his head off, causing Harry to raise an eyebrow and say one thing.

"Well, it's immune to magic or at least very well protected against it, I guess that whoever put this suit together wanted to have a fighting chance," Harry said, before waving his hand and manipulating the very ground beneath him. "But, don't worry, I'm adaptable."

Karen and Kara had managed to get Luthor out of there and Chloe had done the same with Clark.

"This isn't going your way, is it?" Karen asked as she hurtled forwards out of nowhere to throw a Superman punch towards the Time Lord's head, but he blocked it by grabbing hold her of her hand. Then he hurled her away from him like a Frisbee.

"We've had this battle before…."

"...We know," Kara said, she was seeing flashes of what happened, Karen and Harry were experiencing these weird feelings as well.

"Deja-Vu," Karen whispered and she realized something, every time they beat him, he rewound time in an attempt to go back further and use the benefit of hindsight against them each time.

"Yes, it is," Harry said as he sent a blood red cutting curse towards his foe, but an energy field appeared around him.

"Perhaps I'm approaching this from the wrong angle," the criminal stated. "Perhaps….perhaps...I should go back even further in time, to prevent Superman from even arriving."

"No, we're not going through that again," Karen said as she knocked him back and sent him flying to the ground. The last time someone went back to Krypton's past, she was sent to the Phantom Zone, she didn't want that to happen ever again.

There was a loud thump as he collided against the ground with a loud crack, the back of his head smashing against it with an immense force.

He faded off into the distance and Harry paused to carefully scan the area where he disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Harry asked and the two blondes looked. "I don't like this."

"That makes two of us," Chloe said and Karen corrected her.

"That makes four of us," Karen said as she clenched her fist together as Chloe prepared to scan the time trail to see where this would be time lord went to.

**To Be Continued.**


	16. Time Lord Part Two

**Chapter Sixteen: Time Lord Part Two.**

"So this situation begs the question, where did our wannabe time lord run off to?" Chloe stated and Harry thought that was a good question. He'd put a tracking charm on the wannabe time lord, but those were faulty.

"That's not the only problem," Karen said with a concerned look in her eyes seeing as how every second he was here, he presented a looming danger to the timeline. "I don't see Luthor anywhere."

"Sooo, just like we figured, Clark wasn't the target, Luthor was," Kara said with a shake of her head. Kal-El didn't exist in her world, so she pretty much had no context in regards to what happened to him. "Why?"

"A hero is nothing without his villain," Chloe reminded them all. "Let's face it, Clark, for all of his numerous faults and he had a lot of faults, believe me, was someone who needed Lex Luthor to grow as a hero. Best of friends, even better enemies, that sort of thing."

Harry knew all about someone you thought was a friend becoming extremely twisted, but that was beside the point. Closing his eyes, he focused for a moment and when he opened them again, they were glowing faintly, allowing him to make out the ambient energy patterns in the area around them. He analyzed them carefully in hopes it would give him a clue what to do next.

"Okay, to be blunt, what happened in the future, isn't important when compared to what's happening right now," Harry told the group and Chloe nodded briskly having already picked up on his train of thought.

"Understood! Believe me, that's completely understood! I've been trying to trace the methods he used to time travel, bu, if you go off his demented ramblings, he's had time to fine tune the process, so it's not going to be easy," Chloe said, causing Harry to raise an eyebrow at her. The blonde shifted guiltily and amended her statement. "I know! I know! Few things in life are easy….mostly...because we don't make them that way, but…."

"...You know," Harry whispered to Chloe and she wasn't going to lie, she shivered at those word. His green eyes locked onto her own and she felt like her back was pressed up against the wall, in more ways than one. "We also have to keep an eye on our wayward Kryptonian, I know it must be hard not telling him…."

"...It's just business," Chloe finished for him as she waved her hand in a 'What are you going to do manner.' Given the break between herself and Clark, she was trying to treat him like any other civilian that she would encounter in this type of situation.

"Fair enough," Harry said, he was about to ask what the hell happened between the two of them, but for once in his life, he decided not to pry.

Karen on the other hand wasn't someone who had the necessary tact yet to keep her nose out of people's business. "Why…."

"Long story short, he was the one that said Clark Kent was dead, and given that….despite the fact that he claimed that Brainiac was purged, I still felt traces of him in my system. So I had no choice but to go to the future, and…..then there...then there was the incident with Lois," Chloe explained to them. "You know? Lois Lane…."

"I remember her, nice girl, nosy as fucking hell though and she stuck her nose where it didn't belong way too often," Karen said with a shake of her head. "What happened?"

"Lois vanished without a trace, we still don't know what happened to her," Chloe explained. "The Legion doesn't even know, we think that she might have gotten her hand on a ring that was left behind in the past and went God only knows where. I guess with me gone, any chance he ever had with Lana being sunk and Lois vanishing, Clark finally decided to step forward as Superman. Don't know what happened after that."

"So, this Lois disappeared into the time stream, and she…."

"...She could be anywhere and she could be at any point in time," Chloe said, cupping her chin in thought. "I didn't have many reasons to stay in the past, you understand that right?"

"Perfectly," Harry said.

"And he was the one that said Clark Kent was dead," Chloe argued with him.

"Clark….well, after I came back after the looking into the Kandor thing, which was a bust….he was…..he was immersed in his father's training. I'm not sure if that was necessarily a good thing, although I guess it worked out in the end," Karen said with a shrug, she'd never been the biggest supporter of Jor-El. "I helped him for a little bit, but he seemed….different. distant, like he was….less than human, I know, it didn't make sense. I guess he snapped out of it eventually or something snapped him out of it, I don't know what, but I'm glad for that fact. It must have happened after I left."

"Guess times change people," Harry told her and Karen nodding in agreement.

"Jor-El suggested that I should leave, so at to not get in the way of Kal-El's supposed destiny," Karen said. "Even managed to help me….he told me where there was a Legion ring was and that's how I arrived there just before the situation where we found the two of you."

"We do seem to leave them laying around in the past with an alarming regularity," Chloe admitted and there were nods all around. "But, that's in the past!…And so are we!…So...yeah...I'll shut up now."

"Kal-El's waking up I think," Kara said after she noticed the young man stirring. "He…."

"Privacy spells are an amazing invention, don't you think? He wouldn't have been able to hear a word that we said, although you should disguise yourself," Harry told Chloe, who nodded, one of the powers she picked up after her transformation was the ability to shape shift. Her hair lengthened, darkened, and her eyes turned a dark black. Her face grew, maybe not uglier, but a bit harsher.

"...Nice," Kara stated to her after checking her out in her new form.

Clark Kent stirred awake, this was before all of the drama where their lives were full of drama, with a different meteor mutant attacking every week, Chloe reminded herself. That was in the past.

* * *

Clark Kent couldn't help but wonder what the hell happened, he had to be having a really bad dream, because this was just too surreal for his liking. Some nutcase in a super powered suit attacked him and then he ended up here, where the hell was here anyways? He would have to find out.

"Wha...what...happened?" Clark asked groggily as he tried to stand up, but was unable to due to a dull ringing he felt in his head.

"You have a concussion, that's what happened, so I wouldn't try and move around too much," the only male of the group dead panned. "You might be blessed with extraordinary abilities, but he knocked you around pretty badly when you were weakened by the Kryptonite."

"Extraordinary abilities!?…I don't know!...I don't know what you're talking about," Clark said with a note of panic in his voice. His voice jumping up in pitch in a way that only a panicked fifteen year old with super powers could do.

Chloe shook her head in disbelief, she'd forgotten how bad of a liar he was.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Clark Kent. Oh, on a side note, you're a horrible liar," Harry said to him bluntly, he couldn't help but wonder how this child ended up becoming the supposed 'greatest hero the world ever seen.' Then again, they all had to start somewhere and for Clark, it was this, Harry of all people, didn't really have much room to talk. "You are blessed with abilities never before seen on Earth."

"I'm not that person!…I don't have any abilities! I'm normal!" Clark persisted. The fact that this guy seemed to know so much about him, well, it freaked him out.

"Yes, and I'm the tooth fairy," Harry said in a voice that dripped with biting sarcasm. "This was supposed to be a pivotal day of your life, the first major step towards your destiny."

"I don't believe in destiny," Clark protested to him in a whiny high pitched voice that could be compared quite easily to a cat being strangled.

"I don't either, the fact is, I know what's going to happen, because it already happened," Harry replied to him with a smug smirk.

"...Right….I, how do you know?" Clark asked deciding to spit out his next words in a sarcastic tone of disbelief. "I suppose you come from the future?"

"...Actually, I am," Harry replied, causing Clark to open and shut his mouth in disbelief. He looked completely utterly confused and Harry couldn't help but wonder about him, and not for the first time either. "But that's beside the point, my name is….well, my name isn't important and you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

As far as the Mundane world knew, Harry Potter was a children's literature character. That Chloe may or may not have gotten into a flame war regarding fandom pairings about, but she refused to admit to such crimes. Also any rumors that she wrote a self-insertion fan fiction involving herself and Harry when she was younger, and didn't know any better was a lie.

"You'd be surprised what I'd believe," Clark said after staring at him for a moment.

"You end up becoming one the most celebrated heroes the world ever saw," Chloe said, disguising her voice in a British accent so Clark didn't pick up on the fact that it was her.

"...I don't believe you," Clark responded, causing Harry, Kara, Karen, and Chloe to shake their heads. "What…."

"Never mind, the fact is you're not normal and the fact that you tried to act like you were for so long, lead you to developing some really disturbing quirks," Harry said to Clark and there was a few seconds where they stared each other down. "After all, your star gazing habits speak for themselves. Although the telescope is supposed to be pointed up at the stars, not towards a bedroom window next door, but I'm sure that's was a directional misfire."

"...I need to get out of here!" Clark yelled, quickly becoming panicked after discovering that this people knew he was a creepy voyeur. "My parents….."

"Right now you're trapped between two ticks of the clock, Kal-El," Karen said to him. "We need to figure out where Tempus took Lex Luthor."

"...Lionel Luthor's son?" Clark asked in confusion. "What does he have to do with anything…."

"Everything, you were supposed to save him from drowning today. As a result you ended up becoming good friends, better enemies, he's responsible for you becoming Superman," Chloe explained without taking a breath. "Which will take about ten years, seriously, longest journey ever! It was almost like someone was trying to drag things out over ten seasons."

"...I don't even know what your point is," Clark protested and Chloe shook her head, before face palming.

"Never mind. The fact of the matter is that there are a lot of really bad people out there that want to see you dead, because you're….well...you," Chloe managed, she turned to face Harry. "Any luck in finding him?"

"He's bouncing around, but it's just a smoke screen. He's here, in the now and he's got Luthor. We might have hours to find him, we might have minutes, we might have seconds," Harry said and Karen chimed in with a few words of her own.

"At the end of the day, the fact of the matter is that we have to find him," She stated rather bluntly.

"Yes, we do," Harry agreed as he prepared for their next move. It was a game of chess with the pieces scattered and the board overturned. "You need a disguise, don't worry I'll put your attire back when we're done."

The stupid looking red and black jacket was changed into a black trench coat with a silver "S" on it.

"Wait, he needs….he needs a bit more of a kick if he going to wear a disguise," Chloe said as she pulled out a pair of glasses. She couldn't really resist. "There no one could recognize you in these."

"...A pair of glasses?" Clark questioned Chloe, who shrugged. He obviously changed his tune about how effective they were later.

"You can't beat the classics," she answered, barely hiding the grin on her face.

* * *

The Time Lord paced back and forth like a caged animal, as easy as it would be to finish off this man right here and now, he was going to leave nothing to chance. Harry Fucking Potter and The Legion of Super Heroes had meddled in his plans one time too many. As a result, the time traveling apparatus wasn't working as well as it had been before.

"Stupid cheap parts! With my genius I should have been able to create something longer lasting," he muttered as he saw the battered body of Lex Luthor strung up against a pillar, he also noticed the bald man flickering his eyes open. "You're a survivor, Mr. Luthor, I'll give you that. You keep coming back time and time again, even when most men would just stay in the morgue."

"Who are you?" Lex asked, the car crash should have killed him.

"I've decided that I should personally see to your execution rather than leave it to random chance," the time lord said to Lex.

"That doesn't answer my question," Lex managed as blood trickled from his mouth. "Also, wouldn't it be more prudent to kill me while I'm unconscious?"

"Yes….yes, it would be, perhaps the concept of irony has been lost on you, or it might not, if you knew what I know about you," the Time Lord said as his eyes glowed with malice. Which only started to happen after he put on the power suit and proved he'd become one with it.

"But, you see, after all of the trouble that you have caused, I should be hailed as a hero and not a villain for killing you. After all I'll be the man who brought down Lex Luthor," He paused at this point in his monolog to snap his fingers. "Just like that."

"You really think a lot of yourself, or maybe you think a lot of me, don't you?"

"My scheme is brilliant! I will kill you! And then you will suffer!" Tempus paused for a few seconds to think about what he just said, only to hear something moving around outdoors. It was the wind no doubt, there was no way the Legion could have followed him. He managed to send them through a wild goose chase through time and space.

"I'm just the bait and we both know it," Lex said as he glared right his enemy's eye. "Are you a jilted LuthorCorp employee? Because if you're angry with my father, trust me, I feel your pain."

"Lionel Luthor is so inconsequential in the grand scheme of things, that he's since become a mere foot note in history, although I'm sure he played no small role in shaping the monster that you become. World domination, was your name, it was your game," the man stated as he stared him down. "But, Lex, you have to understand, there is power in knowledge and given that I know how your story begins and ends, I have more knowledge then you."

"Yet, you have done nothing with it….with all your supposed knowledge, you could have been greater than you are, but you're a nothing, but then again, I shouldn't be surprised considering your type," Lex commented as he looked at him. "You're the type of person that can't even stand up to his own wife aren't you? You're a completely pathetic waste of space."

"I!…AM!…NOT!…PATHETIC!" Tempus raged as his eyes glowed even brighter and the clocks in the room began to spin at super speed.

"Nice party trick you have there," Lex said to him without missing a beat. The young man knew that if he didn't think of a way out of this soon, he was screwed.

"Well...you see...you've pushed me! JUST LIKE THEY ALL PUSHED ME! But it's fine!...It's fine!...It's fine!" the man babbled as he tried to figure out his next course of action. "You know, all of them are pathetic failures compared to me….after all, I've traveled through time."

His body was spasming and he was struggling to hold things together.

"Are you sure you really have it together?" Lex asked him, corking an eyebrow.

The time traveler paced around like a caged animal and it was hard for him to keep his head up, especially with the alarm bells ringing in his head.

"I think there might be a glitch in your system," Lex said in amusement, much less amusing was the fact he couldn't get himself free. At all.

"SILENCE!" Tempus raged which caused Lex to look at the man like he was nuts.

"I'll say no more," Lex said, before he clammed up. The man was getting pretty close to losing it, all he would need now was one final nudge and he'd fall over the edge.

"DAVID! YOU BUM! HOW DARE YOU GO ALL THE WAY TO THE PAST BEFORE YOU TOOK OUT THE TRASH!"

Tempus's eyes widened in shock and he muttered one thing. "...There's no way…."

"...Your old lady tracked you down?" Lex whispered in amusement.

"...My wife….seems to have forgotten her place….."

"DAVID! GET YOUR ASS BACK THE FUTURE RIGHT NOW! OR YOU WON'T BE GETTING ANY FOR A YEAR!"

"...I haven't...I haven't gotten any since our honeymoon," David grumbled and Lex's amusement grew even further. Tempus wasn't about to be made a fool of in front of one of history's greatest monsters. "I mean! YOU CAN'T BOSS ME AROUND…."

"I SHOULD HAVE MARRIED SOMEONE WHO HAD SOME AMBITION IN HIS LIFE!" she cried out and David clutched his fists as he muttered one thing over and over again.

"I'll show you...you'll see...I'll show you...you'll see," Tempus said as he slipped out to face the old ball and chain, leaving Lex hanging there. Literally.

HE WAS A MAN, DAMN IT!

* * *

"I have to admit, I think my little plan worked out fairly well," Chloe remarked to herself, unable to keep the smug smile off of her face. Harry turned towards her with a look of warning.

"Don't get a big head, whatever you do," Harry warned her and the blonde offered a brief nod in response. Still, you had to love voice modulation technology and after getting an earful of the old bat back in the future. Chloe was able to create a perfect replication of her voice.

"Don't worry, my head will remain completely normal size," Chloe said as they waited, they were pretty sure that they were in the right general area. All they had to do was wait for him to take the bait.

"Why am I here?" Clark wondered out loud for a second.

"You're the one he wants," Kara informed her sort-of cousin and Clark raised an eyebrow at her, before he muttered two words.

"...Lucky me"

"Not really," Kara said, but she shook her head and became serious once again. "Of course….you've got to just go with the flow of life sometimes and not let it bog you down. You do have it within you, I know that much."

Clark seemed like he was completely skeptical about that, but he wasn't about to argue right now. They had a time lord coming in at twelve o'clock and Harry looked ready to meet him head on.

' _Get ready,'_ Harry said as Chloe, Karen, and Kara, who quickly prepared for a fight.

' _I can't believe we're about to save Lex Freaking Luthor,'_ Karen thought with a shake of her head.

' _Ensuring the timeline remains intact is a bitch sometimes,'_ Chloe thought back to her.

"...Well, well, well you tricked me."

"It's not our fault you're so afraid of your wife you believed it," Harry said and that caused him to see red, literally, seeing as how his eyes started to glow that exact color.

"Maybe it's just me, but that doesn't look healthy," Karen said, barely able to keep the grin off of her face.

"Because it isn't, the suit and the defective Legion ring are slowly driving him mad," Chloe responded to her. She knew now, that when she got back, she would have to drive forward an initiative to ensure that all of the lost rings were rounded up. Something like this should never ever happen again, ever.

"I have you all now, including you Harry Potter! And I must say the movies about you were quite awful! Especially the casting! It was like they were trying to give every single British actor a job in them!" Tempus said as he tried to blast the young wizard, who quickly dodged out of the way, by using the tried and true method of not being there in the first place. "I'll have you! I'LL HAVE YOU ALL! You'll see!"

"Do you now" Harry stated with frustration swimming in his eyes. If his calculations were correct, the man was this _close_ to going down in a heap. "You know, I don't think you have it as together as you think that you do."

"What do you mean by that!?" the time lord demanded as he tried to nail Harry hard, but the wizard dodged his attacks once more.

"Time's starting to unravel around you, so I'll give you one word of advice," Harry said as he blocked another shot and sure enough, he didn't have to fight back that hard. The man had already beating himself, he just didn't know it yet.

Kara, Karen, and Chloe slipped out to help save Lex, with Clark tagging along behind them.

"No!... You won't stop me!... You can't stop me! I won't allow you to stop me!" he said as he began to rant up a storm and Harry smiled as he blocked another attempted attack leveled towards him.

"I'd like a little less talk and a little more action from you, please, if you don't mind," Harry said after throwing his enemy hard into the closet wall.

The legion ring was hissing up a storm by and Harry had to remove it from his hand, before it was too late. A time bubble popped up around them and the time lord's eyes widened in panic.

"No, what's happening to me?" he managed to whimper out, while looking towards Harry in fear. He was completely confused with no real idea what was happening. He was practically foaming at the mouth by this point, and Harry decided to spell it out for him.

"You're losing control," Harry said to him and he shook his head in remorse. "You should have never tampered with time."

"No.…I can fix this! I swear that I can fix this! I'm the master and the ruler of all time! Trust me! I can fix this!" he managed to babble out, before he started to coughed loudly for a brief moment.

"You think that you can, but you won't be able to, because you've lost control," Harry whispered to him, before he slipped away as everything slowly faded to black.

"No, out of control, I don't have….no I can fix this! I can fix this! I can fix this!" he repeated and he tried to access the Legion Ring, but the energy warped wildly around him. The hissing burned him as he slipped off into the distance, spiraling out of control.

Now, was the time to scream and scream he did. He faded off into nothingness, disappearing into a burning light. Time wasn't on his side any longer. There was no way out.

* * *

"So what happened to our erstwhile time lord anyway?" Chloe asked, curiosity getting the better of her and Harry turned his full attention to the blonde. He carefully pondered that question for a moment, before coming to the conclusion he had only one statement to offer.

"If I would have to hazard a guess, and keep in mind, this is only a guess…..he faded into the time stream, never to return. He'll always be a half of a second out of phase with the rest of reality," Harry said, but he didn't want to think about it too much. Time travel never failed to make his brain hurt and it wasn't like he was a physicist.

"Well, the temporal energy flux seems to be winding down so every things back to normal," Chloe suggested as she watched the two of them. "Turns out Clark didn't do much of anything...at all."

"He was just kind of here...like in a bad crossover," Kara said, but then again she thought whoever it was they just fought, she wasn't really paying attention, didn't have the most well thought out plan in the first place. Then again, he allowed his emotions to get the better of him.

"So, will the Luthor-Kent friendship still be the thing of legends, until they become enemies?" Chloe pondered and Harry didn't answer her straight way.

"We'll see," Harry responded as he really had nothing else to say. "I….modified their memories, they remembered what happened before, but they don't remember us being here. I managed to do it without cooking their brain cells as well."

"Well, that's always a good thing," Chloe commented in relief and Karen smiled before she offered one statement to the group.

"Yeah, no kidding," She agreed, stretching she placed her hands on the back of her head, turned it from one side to the next and sighed deeply. "So are we…."

"I guess we better make sure there's nothing that could tamper with the fabric of space and time and after that, it's time to head on home," Chloe said as she looked around. "At some point we're going to have to find all of the Legion rings left lying around in the past."

"You've been searching for her for a long time, haven't you?" Harry asked Chloe, who blinked at the sudden and very off topic question.

"I beg your pardon," Chloe responded to his question with one of her, and Harry decided to clarify what he meant.

"Lois Lane. She's got to be somewhere, some place, some time, that's just the nature of time and space, so we'll just have to figure out how to track her down," Harry said as the quartet checked over Lex, who was still shaken up from the events of the day so far.

"I should have died," he whispered with a shake of his head as he looked over the wreckage of the car. He remembered it clearly, how Clark Kent managed to save his life, a life that could have ended, before it really began at twenty one. The bald man continued to look at the wreckage and he was pretty sure that he came this close to hitting him, or did he run over a roll of barb wire that popped his tires causing him to swerve off the bridge?

' _So begins a life long obsession,'_ Chloe thought, as much as she hated the fact that she had to restore this, they did. _'Oh well such is life and such, and well…._ _it had to be done, because the future of the Legion needed to be secured.'_

' _It works out for the best,'_ Harry offered her as he looked over his shoulder. _'Then again, there are times where I've been tempted to change the past. But the problem with that is, it won't exactly affect me and if it did, it might end up being worse.'_

' _That's a charming thought to leave the past with,'_ Chloe thought and Harry smiled back at her.

' _I thought it might be,_ _Chlo,'_ Harry thought to the blonde as he took a couple of steps into the light, but they wanted to check up on Clark first, to see if everything was fine with him. The quartet appeared near his current location.

' _There he is, that poor boy, he has no idea what drama he's in for in the future,'_ Karen thought to the rest of them. The bell of Smallville High rang and Clark was none the wiser with what happened. Karen watched him leave, it was such a long and winding road to the future. She folded her hands over her lap and threw her head back with a prominent sigh. _'He really has no idea.'_

' _No, he really doesn't,'_ Chloe agreed and she saw her younger self walking down the hallway. The vibrant smile on her face almost broke Chloe's heart, because of how much she went through. She almost wanted to kidnap herself to spare herself the pain, but it had to happen and after all, it would work out for the best later on. _'And speaking of someone who doesn't know half of the shit that they're in for….I was so young and innocent, it almost breaks my heart.'_

' _We all were, until shit happened,'_ Harry thought, but he decided not to bring up the point that shit happened to him pretty quickly, and as a result he was never really that innocent in the first place. But that would make him more of a pessimistic asshole then he already was.

"I swear I put that folder somewhere!" younger Chloe complained as she started to tear apart the Torch's office in her search for it.

Older Chloe spotted it hiding underneath a pile of clutter on the desk. She reached forward and pulled it out so her younger self could see it.

"Well, duh! Right in front of your face," the younger model said as she shook her head.

' _I remember how stupid that I felt when I realized that it was right underneath my nose…._ _I guess I did help myself after all,'_ older Chloe said realizing that this was proof that the time loop was stable.

' _So ready to go home?'_ Karen asked and Chloe smiled.

' _Yes, we're done, past's safe,_ _onwards to a drink and sex with my husband!'_ Chloe answered as they flashed off, leaving the past intact, to build the future they had to return to.

**To Be Continued.**


	17. Crisis Averted

**Chapter Seventeen: Crisis Averted.**

"So, the crisis was averted?" Atlee asked as she watched Harry with wide eyes and Harry simply simpled in response.

"Yes, it was, although we had some anxious moments, Karen said as she eyed the younger female. "So, you've been keeping up with your training, have you?"

"Yes," Atlee confirmed as she nervously chewed down on her lip and she reared her head back with a sigh, with Karen smiling at her.

"Good girl, just keep doing what you're doing, pretty soon you might be able to join the team," Karen said, and she meant that with the utmost of confidence. She had shown a lot of improvement and the sky was in fact the limit to her.

She looked at them, with a bubbly smile. "You think so?"

Harry decided to jump in. "No, we don't think so."

Atlee's face fell for a moment before Harry amended his latest statement. "We know so."

She smiled despite that. Confidence was a key mark of her abilities. With Harry standing there, she wanted to work even harder than she did.

"Well….it's all down to you, isn't it?" Atlee asked and Harry looked at her with a quizzical look. She decided to elaborate. "I mean, you do inspire a lot of people, don't you?"

"I am….I do, believe me," Harry said, pretty pleased that she came to that conclusion all things considered. Even though he did not want to toot his own horn, he did inspire a few heroes, inadvertently.

"Well, I think that you do," Atlee said as she bounced up and down in excitement. She was blissfully ignorant about what that did to her breasts.

Karen struggled between educating her and enjoying the show. Conflict flashed through the mind of the blonde.

' _Decisions, decisions,'_ the blonde thought, but she decided that it was the best not to say anything.

"Just keep it up Atlee, and you might find yourself, rewarded," Harry told her and Atlee smiled.

' _Well, that was subtle implications, but I can't say that I blame you, although it's almost sad that you're corrupting her innocence,"_ Karen said but then she paused. _'And I did say almost sad, but not entirely.'_

' _I'm not really corrupting her innocence I'm merely opening a few doors to enjoyment,'_ Harry thought to her and Karen raised an eyebrow at him. _'But, yes, I suppose that I'm corrupting her innocence.'_

' _Can't believe…..well that little time travel is over and I must say, I didn't really miss the past as much as you'd think,'_ Karen thought as they saw Atlee walk over for the test that Harry had set up for her.

"Just take your time, Atlee, and do your best," Karen said to her and she paused, adding with a wicked grin. "Just imagine the two of us our in our underwear, and you'll be fine."

There was no question about that, Atlee went slightly red at the implications of that statement and Harry turned to Karen, who hid the smile that she had.

' _Okay, who is corrupting the poor girl's innocence now?'_ Harry asked the blonde.

' _Well to be fair, you sort of corrupted mine,'_ Karen bantered back to him as she curled up onto Harry's lap and he wrapped his arms around her in response.

' _You had no innocence to corrupt in the first place and we both know that,'_ Harry thought as he kissed the side of her neck, which sent shivers down her spine. _'But to answer your question….no that does not make you a bad person. You moved on. The past happened, the future is now, really it's nothing that you can do.'_

' _Do you ever think what….'_

' _What's done is done, but yes I do, but still what's done is done,'_ Harry said as he plucked Karen's question right off the tip of her tongue. They both watched Atlee manipulate the mountains, with renewed skills.

"Good job Atlee, keep it up, don't lose your cool though," Harry said as he saw her bite down on her lip. It really was the most adorable thing.

' _Good news, I went through the records in agonizing detail and not even one single thing has changed, at least what's been documented, which means I lived that lovely eight year period about the same,'_ Chloe said as she closed her eyes. _'And I know what you're going to say, adversity builds character and all that jazz.'_

' _I wasn't going to say anything,'_ Harry persisted and Chloe just grinned.

' _You might not have said anything but you're going to think it and you are kind of right,'_ Chloe thought to him.

' _Naturally,'_ Imra thought as she chimed in for a few seconds as Harry and Karen watched Atlee in pride. She had come a long way even though there was still room for improvement.

* * *

"It was scary from our end for a moment, and well we should be used for something like that," Tinya informed the quartet that time traveled about the point of view of those who were left in the future. "For a second….it was almost like we….."

"Faded from reality?" Harry asked and they nodded. "And the fact that you were aware of it….."

"It was only a second from our perspective," Imra chimed in to him. "Which mean it was likely a little bit longer than it was but it was just a matter of perspective."

"Very true," Harry agreed as he tried to recall what it would feel like to be erased from history, albeit in a temporary manner and remember it.

"We checked up on the Forbidden Zone," Imra told Harry and Harry was half dreading what she had to tell him. He had almost forgotten what happened during the time where they were going all over creation. Zatanna briefly popped up and kissed Harry on the lips hungrily. She then swiped a bit of toast and sat down across to Harry, slowly nibbling on it. She half paid attention to the conversation. "And….."

"Yes, please spit it out," Harry said the blonde from Titan casually waved it off.

"Oh, no, it's nothing…really too bad," Imra commented and Harry raised an eyebrow before she continued to speak. "They're still in that dormant stage over there. They haven't really moved all that much after what happened, you know."

"Yes, I remember what happened," Harry said, he had been so preoccupied with everything that occurred as of late. As such the Forbidden Zone was kind of far removed from his mind but….he did not forget about it.

"Is it just me, or is the fact that they have not woken up, a bit too easy?" Kara asked as she popped up and Harry considered this matter. He summoned a cup of coffee and slowly sipped it, mulling over these thoughts in his mind.

"No, it's not just you."

"I kind of agree, given how….violent they are," Chloe said as she turned up and sat down to join them. "If there was a way to destroy the entire Forbidden Zone with all of them in it, you'd do that, unless you're trying to save them."

"The ship's sailed on saving these people a long time ago,'" Harry said, harsh as it might seem, he was not about to go down the Dumbledore road of trying to redeem those who could not be redeemed. Snape was the prime example of it. He did not hug a kitten to get that dark mark, let's just leave it at that.

"I figured as much, no matter how much you would have liked to save them," Chloe said, as she had her only failures saving the people around her as well. It was just something that came with the territory.

"You do know how to kill a mood, don't you?" Harry asked her and Chloe's grin got even wider.

"It's a part of my charm, as you should well know, my husband," Chloe stated to him, pleased to see that she finally found happiness in her life with Harry.

"So, what was it like….going back to where it all began?" Harry asked and Chloe pondered for a second before giving him a response.

"Everything seemed so simple, dealing with the freak of the week and all that junk," Chloe said as she threw her head back and sighed. "Everything was simple but everything turned….not so simple in the end."

"Don't you know it," Harry said as he tightened his grip around Chloe and his wife relaxed on his shoulder.

"Well, it's interesting to go back and figure out things that you might have missed," Nuru said and there were nods of agreement.

"Yes, it was….although the good old days….kind of good, until all the shit hit the fan and I can't believe we saved Lex Luthor of all people," Chloe said and Karen popped up around this corner at this point. She was about to open her mouth but it was Chloe who cut her off at the pass. "Yes I know, hero, not as good without his villain, we all know that."

Harry smiled, he didn't really have much luck in the villain department at first. Riddle made a lot of people afraid of him and he somehow managed to create seven Horcruxes when one tended to backfire on some people, trapping them in their soul containers forever and a day. However, in the end, Harry defeated Riddle.

His real enemy came from someone who he once thought of to be his best friend. He saw certain perils between that relationship and the one between Clark Kent and Lex Luthor. Although there were many differences but both Hermione and Lex had been twisted into something that was hardly recognizable from what they once were due their obsessions.

Harry did concede that Hermione had better hair.

"You're in deep thought about this, aren't you?" Imra asked him and Harry looked at the blonde telepath with a wide grin on his face.

"How did you ever guess?" Harry asked as he teased her. "Or did you read your mind?"

"No, more like your face," Imra said as she took a spot across from Harry and slowly sipped on the coffee that she poured out. "This is going to get a bit more intense, you realize that."

"Oh believe me, I realize that," Harry agreed as he kept sipping on the coffee that had been poured as well. "Once we take down the Forbidden Zone….I'll be happy."

"And if you could have….."

"Would have already done it," Harry chimed in and Chloe grinned as she was now on Harry's lap, having nudged Kara off of it discreetly. Kara folded her arms and pouted it. The blonde threw her head back.

"Well if that is a statement that figures out….although maybe we should just blast a fireball through the Forbidden Zone….."

"If that would have worked I would have already done it," Harry repeated casually as he summoned over a half empty box of donuts and ate one.

"Yeah, well you're no fun sometimes," Chloe said as she showed her pouty face but Harry casually fed her a donut which she took with a smile. After all, free food was free food and she was not going to complain about that. Especially with how it was given. "But, that ring, seriously speaking, you think that it's the best shot we have?"

"Best shot, only shot…providing it works, and….."

"You have your doubts," Imra said as she chimed in.

"Well, I don't know, but the sooner we beat those people in the Forbidden Zone, the better all of us are going to sleep, I think," Lournu said in a completely excited voice as she started to bounce back and forth. All three of her showed up to polish off one of the boxes of the donuts and squabbled amongst themselves for the crumbs.

"You might have waited a hundred years," Zatanna said, speaking up for the first time and she was silent, pondering her lot in life and her appearance in the future. "But it's going to be worth it in the end."

"I hope that it is," Harry admitted as he crossed his arms. He was about ready to take that next step forward and there was an instant where he hesitated.

Chloe pulled up the Forbidden Zone scanner. Despite her bravado, she was really curious as to why things seemed so quiet. It did not seem right but yet, there was not a creature stirring in the Forbidden zone, not even any zombie mice.

"It is very odd," Chloe muttered more to herself than anyone else and Harry raised his eyebrow, staring at her and the blond amended. "Hey, I'm allowed to agree with you, aren't I?"

"All of the time," Harry said with a grin as Chloe nearly took off his finger in an attempt to get that donut.

He did not want to enter the Zone without a stable plan. Especially given that his presence could be a temptation to those people and it would cause them to wake up.

"We'll get in and take them out in one fell swoop," Kara said as if she sensed what her husband was talking about.

"Yes," Harry agreed with a smile on his face as he threw his arm around the blonde's shoulder as she leaned up against him.

"It's a battle that's a long time in the making," Diana said, she had recalled how much time Harry and Kara had spent trying to track down information. All roads lead to this point.

"I see it….the end could be closer than I hoped," Nuru said and Imra regretted asking this next question but she could not help herself.

"When?"

One word yet in some ways, it was an extremely loaded question. The two blondes locked eyes with each other and Harry waited as Nuru actually looked confused.

"It's actually…..not clear," the blonde whispered and Harry cupped his hand on his wife's chin.

"Don't feel pressured….that you have to find out something," Harry whispered to her and Naru nodded. She relaxed and focused. "Just….relax, and celebrate the fact that we averted a couple of really great crisises."

"But at the same time, don't get overconfident," Diana said, there were a few times where the League had a few successful missions but she found out that things took a turn for the worst. The memories returned to her and that caused her to sigh deeply.

"We're in this, no matter what," Imra said and that was something that was agreed about by the entire Legion and their allies. If the other members of the Legion were here, they would agree.

Harry meanwhile hated to admit this, as much as he wanted to spend every minute of his day in the company of beautiful women, he had work to do. This mystery was a long time coming to be solved.

* * *

Time was something that was not on the side of many people and there were instances where Harry wondered if it was not on his side. A thousand years of his life were lost and even if he was awake, he would not have aged one single day past the moment where he acquired the Hallows. No one in living memory had ever held all three of them at once and a part of him wondered if had anyone but him touched them, would they have been able to handle the great power?

Of course, the true power of the Hallows was overstated in myths, Harry understood what it was and the greed that many who picked up those artifacts would have…..well to put things bluntly, they would have allowed the power to run away from them. Laziness regarding magical artifacts tended to be a common problem, it was not just the usage of wands.

That brought his attention back to the ring, the current bane of his existence.

' _We have trouble,'_ Harry thought as he pondered what he could do with the ring. The answers were close, all he had to do was open up his mind and seize the day.

It had given him a brief message of an incoming doom but that could mean any of about five hundred or so things. Harry had fought things that lead to do before and he kept half of an eye on Chloe's monitor as well.

The fact that things were quiet, it unsettled Harry greatly.

' _Time and energy, that's what I don't have,'_ Harry thought as he closed his eyes. The ring shifted for a second and he could have sworn that it just moved about a half of an inch on its own accord. Maybe, he could have been a weird trick of the light. Just when he thought that he had the answers, someone kept changing all the questions.

"Okay, focus," Harry said as he shook his head.

"You've been focusing on that ring for about three hours and….."

Karen was about ready to say that nothing happened but then a blinding flash of light, followed by ominous chanting indicated that something in fact did happen. The other blonde Kryptonian scrambled inside, along with Diana and Zatanna. The rest of the Legion was soon to follow. Kara and Zatanna stood, with counter spells at the ready but as it turned out they did not need to do anything.

Harry stared at the ring, his mouth hanging open and Zatanna looked at Harry, nervously biting down on the bottom lip.

"What was it?" Imra asked as she could sense that Harry saw something although the images went by in her mind faster than she could even process it. "What did you….what did you?"

She was confused and things were making her want to ram her head repeatedly into a desk.

"There's something out there, something coming, something far more dangerous than any of those people in the Forbidden Zone could ever hope to be," Harry whispered as he threw his head back.

"When the Big Bang happened, he was there to light the fuse, he has wiped out constant timelines, he is coming, you cannot stop him, no one can stop him," the sinister voice within the ring stated and Harry remained stoic. Even though he was trying to figure out this entire mess.

"I don't….I don't know what to make of this," Nuru whispered as she bit down on her lip fiercely and they all agreed. Baffled was a word that pretty much described all of what they felt.

"Let me try one more thing," Harry said as he tried to get the ring to do something else. He saw images but they could not be comprehended entirely.

"I'll check the archives, see if I can get anything," Chloe said, they all saw flashes and they hoped Chloe could dig something up.

* * *

It had been a long time since Harry was this frustrated. He tried not to lose his cool because bad things happened when he did.

"Maybe you should sleep on it," Kara suggested as she whispered hotly in his ear. Harry turned around and saw that his Alpha was wearing some see through white lingerie that he could not take his eyes away from. Karen showed up and she was wearing some lacy red lingerie, where the cups of her breasts barely being held in.

"Yeah, we'll do this," Karen whispered as she closed her eyes, giving her husband a hungry kiss which he returned.

Harry smiled, he did not want to say anything but these two knew to make him relax.

"I'd say that we should all go to sleep, but I'm not sure how much sleeping there's going to be," Karen whispered with a cheeky grin across her face as she backed Harry into the room.

Kara laid next to Harry after he had been pushed back onto the bed. The blonde ran her hands down his chest as his top had been taken off and Karen was down between his legs, working off the bottom half of his outfit. His trousers were pulled off to reveal the treat that he had to give both of them.

"Just relax, honey," Karen purred as she had him ready. She cupped him and stared him right in the eye with a smoldering grin. "You're going to feel so good, I promise you,"

Harry believed that, as he could feel himself be exposed, the cool air blowing across his tip and her mouth….well her mouth was about to do such magical things to him.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Karen's warm hot lips wrapped around his shaft, as her eyes popped up and looked him straight in the eye. She maintained eye contact as she took him all the way into the back of her throat.

"Oh, that's hot," Kara mewled as she exposed her dripping pussy and Harry took charge of it, pulling her towards him. Then with a deft movement, Harry sank his tongue between her dripping thighs.

Harry was licking her insides and she panted heavily. The blonde rubbed her heated mound up and down his fact, as Harry continued to delve deeper inside her.

' _Oh so delicious,'_ Harry thought as he delved into her hot box and caused her to whimper as Karen went to work on his lower regions.

Karen's slurping of his member caused a sexual fire to burn through his loins and Harry closed his eyes popping his member deep into her mouth over and over again.

Her lips really work working him over and Harry lifted his hips up, to meet her bobs of her head. She went down completely on him and he grunted as he kept working into her mouth. He held onto her face as she worked down on him. She was determined to make him pop.

' _Oh, cum in my mouth, that's it, I want it down my throat,'_ she thought to him as she simulated his balls, rubbing him up and down. The blonde wrapped her lips around him and bobbed up and down on him.

The wizard kept his hands on Kara's hips and ate her out faster.

"Oooh, ah, ahh!" Kara moaned, she was the only one who was able to speak given the fact that her mouth was unoccupied. Not that what she said was really that coherent at all but it was the thought that counted. Her pleasure burst through her mind and she panted as Harry kept digging his tongue as far into her dripping hot quim as he could manage.

Karen continued to stay the course; she would be damned if she was denied her treat. Her lips wrapped around Harry as she bobbed her head up and down against him, slurping and suckling at his tip. She was working him over at the speed of light, her mouth bobbing up and down as she tried to coax the cum from his balls.

He bucked his hips up and the first volley of his seed connected with the back of her throat. The blonde closed her eyes as her lips wrapped against his. The blonde closed her lips around him and suckled him, working his base over.

"I want to play down there," Kara purred as she flew across the bed, wrapped her arms tightly around Karen's neck and kissed her.

The heated kiss was something that got Harry's motor running and since Kara was wet, she took his cock.

Karen wanted some of the same done to her so she made her way towards his face. Saucily, she wiggled her ass.

"Mmm, it's going to be delicious," Harry whispered as he pulled her dripping pussy onto his mouth and dove into it, his tongue burying between her hot thighs.

Karen threw her head back and felt his tongue dig deep between her thighs. She grabbed onto Harry's chest and grounded her hips against his face. He received more juices from her delicious box as he fully slid into Kara.

Kara knew what got her husband's motor running better than anyone else and she rocked her hips back. She wanted to gain a slow momentum to tease Harry at first and she could feel him thrust into her. The blonde reared her head back and Kara was grabbed around the waist and she pulled herself out.

"Oh, don't worry honey, I'll take care of you," Kara whispered as she dug her dripping hot pink slit onto his cock and she rammed her hot box down onto his rod.

Harry opened his mouth and he got a deep taste of Karen's honey as it spilled into his mouth. He was about ready to split off a dupe but not yet. He ate out Karen as Kara rode his large tool. Her tight box got even tighter around him as she pumped him up and down.

The two blondes pressed their breasts together and Harry fingered Karen furiously, causing her to moan. She clamped her lips onto Kara's mouth and the two of them exchanged an extremely heated kiss.

Harry grunted as he was this close to coming undone because of the erotic images that these two smoking hot blondes were pushing into his head. He had great self control, even with his Alpha grinding on her pelvis and working her hips around him. The blonde kept working him up and down, rubbing his phallus in between her thighs.

Harry grunted, it felt so good, he was about to come undone and he did, his balls tightening and he sent a volley of cum deep into Kara's pussy.

The blonde clamped her walls tightly around him as she moaned. She had an amazing orgasm of her own and had another mind blowing one. She saw nothing but white as Harry painted her inner walls white, splashing his seed deep into her waiting center.

Kara slid off with the blonde sliding back and like a starving woman, Karen pounced on Kara.

She began to suck Harry's seed out of Kara's pussy, it was overflowing it anyway, so she got quite the treat. Kara grabbed onto Karen's hair to encourage her and she shrieked with a moan.

Harry watched this erotic sight with eagerness and his prick hardened as Karen swayed her hips at him, inviting him to join in.

He was not about to turn down that invitation and he took Karen firmly around the waist and buried his member deep inside her pussy.

The blonde's eyes widened as she kept sucking Kara's pussy. The woman whimpered as Harry pounded into her. She was really taking a punishment in her pussy. The moaning escalated as Harry worked deep into her.

Harry rocked into her as her walls clenched around him tightly. The green eyed wizard kept working into her from behind and there was a moment where she was rocked even harder. Karen closed her walls around her.

"So hot, you're so tight, hot," Harry breathed as he explored her body, his touches lighting a fire in her body and Karen's wide eyes popped open.

Kara was being sucked dry of all of the seed that Harry splashed into her tight inner chambers and just a little bit more. It rocked her body and more importantly her mind to feel such things, amazing, such amazing things.

Harry buried himself into Karen's super tight center and the blonde moaned even more loudly as he grabbed onto her waist. The leverage that he used to sink deep into her cunt was amazing and he kept pistoning himself into her, rocking back and forth, his balls slapping against the edge of her thighs. Her mind felt like she was going to lose herself. She bit down on the bottom of her lip and reared her head back with an amazing moan.

He kept holding onto her, rocking her from behind and he sped up.

' _Faster, faster, wreck me!'_ Karen yelled, as she ate Kara's pussy, which caused the younger blonde to moan appreciatively beneath her and buck her hips up at a force that would shatter a normal woman's jaw.

Harry took control of the elder blonde and sank his rod deep into her. He bounced in and out of her, rocking her to the point where his rod sank even deeper into her body.

He did not break up his momentum even once, rather he wrapped his arm around her and pumped into her. The blonde's lustful moans could be heard, they could even wake the dead at this point. He kept pumping himself as far into her as he could.

Karen felt the rush of her body heating up and she focused on this massive tool burying into her body. She ate Kara to an orgasm that made her black out from the amazing amounts of pleasure and now Harry was working her over just like that. The blonde was hammered hard.

"Cum, please, I need it," Karen moaned, she could not live another second without Harry's seed injected inside her. She channeled all of her strength into her pussy muscles and gave Harry a clenching vice.

Harry pumped his seed into her dripping hot pussy and she threw her head back and screamed in ecstasy as he injected his baby making juices, pumping them deep into her body.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

' _Well, I didn't want to bother you in the middle of that display, but we have a situation, and as you know, I still haven't found a way to leave,'_ Raven thought to Harry.

' _Oh you haven't?'_ Harry asked as he opened his mouth but Raven cut him off at the pass.

' _And that is not your responsible to find a way for me to leave,'_ Raven warned him as she knew that Harry had far more interesting things to work with, especially some far more dire things. _'But you should know that your friend….well she found her way out. I don't know how she did it but, she's annoying resourceful as I'm sure both of us could agree.'_

Harry waited and rested, the two females that rested against him, snuggling against his chest, he did not want to disturb them, not yet.

' _Chloe, take another look into the Forbidden Zone,'_ Harry mentally told her and Chloe raised an eyebrow. _'There's something rotten in the state of Hogwarts, and I think that….Hermione might be blocking you.'_

' _Wait she's…..'_

Chloe realized that all technology, no matter how sophisticated and no matter how advanced, it could in fact be fooled by something.

* * *

"Lex Luthor, Legendary Genius or Criminal Mad Man?" an excited voice read out loud as she poured over a book that she had found about her famous ancestor.

"He would have had to be a bit insane," A second voice offered with a shake of her head.

"Sometimes there's a fine line between insanity and genius," the other voice persisted, causing the girl across from her to shake her head once more.

"Well, I think that our famous ancestor crossed it a few too many times," the second twin state, before throwing her head back with a sigh.

"Well, I think that given the fact he survived for so long, even with that Superman tool going after him half of the time, he must have been doing something right," the first teen said as the two of them walked into a nearby museum. "And some of his plans could have worked, had he been given a bit fairer shake."

"I want to learn a lot more about him too, but I think that this is the wrong way to go about it," she said in a calm voice, but then again, she was the more even tempered of the two twins.

"Come on, where's your sense of adventure?" the first twin asked and the second twin paused, before shaking her head in disagreement once more.

"Look, if the Legion curb stomps us because we're breaking into one of their sacred, secret museums to steal something that once belonged to Lex Luthor, I'm going to hold you personally responsible, Alex," the second twin replied.

"You can be such a wet blanket sometimes Alex," the first twin said, but never the less she hacked into the lock with a sophisticated mastery that only a Luthor could manage. Alexis and Alexandra Luthor walked through the building, ready to figure out what they needed to do.

They set off an alarm almost immediately.

"Great, now we've done it," Alexandra said, before resting her face in the palm of her hand with a sigh.

"No, we haven't. All have to do now to find a way out of this is just think of the age old question," Alexis said as she paused and smiled brightly. "What would Lex Luthor do?"

**To Be Continued.**


	18. As Old As Time

**Chapter 18: As Old As Time Itself.**

"Maybe you have a good reason to be worried, and maybe she's just fooled our scanners, but I think the most damning piece of evidence is that Raven said that Hermione is out of the Forbidden Zone," Chloe said in one fell swoop without taking a breath. Not that she really needed to take a breath but she still did so out of habit.

"I'm not sure if she's out as so much as back," Harry said as he helped Chloe scan the Forbidden Zone. You could cut the tension in the air with a knife.

"So, it's not over, it's just the beginning?" Tinya asked as she, Nura, and Salu showed up to join the two of them. The four girls shared a frown between themselves after Harry offered them a brief nod of confirmation as answer to her question.

"I didn't….I didn't even see anything like this happening," Nura said with a shake of her head, but then again, she was not all seeing and all knowing. Sure, she got flashes every now and again, but most of the time it wasn't about events of significant importance. It could also be events that could happen, but might not happen at the same time.

"No one's blaming you for what you did or didn't see," Harry stated firmly as he looked at the screen. He didn't like something about what was going on, although he couldn't place his finger on what.

"We definitely aren't blaming you for any of this," Chloe stated in agreement, only to suddenly be cut off by a blaring alarm that echoed out around her. The other members of the Legion shifted worriedly. "...And when it rains, it pours."

Harry sighed deeply and reached up to pinch the bridge of his, before turning his attention towards Chloe. He knew that he was going to dread asking his next question, but he had to ask it anyways. "So, what now?"

Chloe was quick to offer him the information. "Well….let's put this kind of bluntly. There are a couple of teenagers monkeying around in a place that they shouldn't be, and they tripped an alarm. Not just any teens, it would have to be these particular ones."

Chloe pulled out a photo of a pair of fairly attractive redheaded twins. They were both girls, identical down to the last freckle. They had blazing red hair, along with blue eyes, high cheek bones, and rosy lips. The picture was only taken from the shoulders up, so they could not really vouch for anything else regarding their assets below the neckline.

"Alexandra and Alexis Luthor, direct descendants of the man himself, Lex Luthor," Chloe explained, causing Harry to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"How far does the apple fall from the tree?" he inquired and it was Nura who answered.

"Extremely intelligent, slightly insane, and kind of dangerous, although they have never been convicted of any crimes," Nura explained to him and Chloe picked back up where she left off.

"That's one thing that hasn't changed from the 21st century, if you've got the money, all justice is going to take a flying leap," Chloe replied and Harry only had one word to say to that.

"Typical."

"Yes, well...it is, but we've got a problem. The complex that they're breaking into, it could have any number of dangerous things lying around that these two brats could get in over their heads with," Chloe said, closing her eyes she quickly calculated how much this situation might screw them over. "Lex….tended to collect some real oddities in his day and many of them are still locked away somewhere."

"So, it could just be a simple case of them wanting to take a closer look at their ancestor's work?" Harry asked and he could see the wheels turning inside Chloe's mind as she pondered that.

"Yes...I suppose so," Chloe admitted, but she knew that the Luthor twins could cause enough trouble without their great-grandfather many times removed inspiring them. "Alexis….well, she's the more dangerous of the two, she's a bit bent. Alexandra….she's more of a cool and rational planner. Or maybe it might be the other way around, I doubt they even know. It's two redhead twins who finish each other's sentences like they have a telepathic link, do you have any idea how annoying that can be?"

"...I have an inkling," Harry said dryly, after all that's was a road he'd gone down previously.

"Right, we need to…."

Harry took a close look at the security map and wondered where they were going. He was good at picking up details that others might have missed.

"They're heading for that inner chamber," Harry told the girls and Chloe, not needing anymore said, tried to figure out what they were heading for.

"Oh, there are all sorts of potential goodies in there that they can use, providing they can break past the security."

"And considering that they already broke past the first layer of security, maybe we should be thinking that they could break past the next layer," Salu offered and Chloe nodded.

"The Luthor twins, if only their intelligence was used for something good…."

"Yes, well we've been down this road a few times," Naru said, she actually thought that the twins were misguided by their hopes to live up to the Luthors that came before them. Even though that was something that happened a long time ago.

"What happened?" Atlee asked as she staggered into the room after a long training session with Karen.

"You've been doing so well when it comes to your training, that you're going on your first mission as a member of the team," Harry informed Atlee, who raised an eyebrow in surprise, she wasn't certain that she was ready for this.

"Are you….."

"Yes, I'm very sure, in fact it shouldn't be too hard," Harry said to her and the girl nodded. "Just a quick easy mission to get your feet wet."

"Sounds like fun," Atlee said in excitement, while trying not to look too excited. Chloe looked at her closely, before slowly nodding her head.

"Yes, a barrel of joy….but never mind that, we've got work to do," Chloe answered, preparing to run a counterattack. It was time for a pair of rich snotty entitled kids to get a reality check.

* * *

Alexis Luthor stepped into the chamber or she would have, if she didn't have to get through the security systems on the chamber walls first. The teenager carefully tried to hack into the system, it was very good, she had to admit that, but she was a Luthor and she was that much better. Her sister rocked back and forth nervously, popping a piece of gum that she was chewing on. She looked impatient.

"What's taking so long!?" Alexandra asked a moment later, her frustration at having to wait overwhelming what little patience she had.

"Just be patient, I'm almost in," Alexis hissed at her sister, she could feel the pressure to get the lock open. She'd nearly had it once, but it reset itself, forcing her to start over from scratch. "Never mind, I enjoy a challenge and a superior mind such as myself will overcome each and every one."

"...Your ego is showing Alex." Alexandra informed her sister gleefully in a sing-song voice, she was always happy to take her twin down a few pegs.

"Shut up Alex!" Alexis said as she tried to get the latch open once more, but once again, she was finding it borderline difficult to break through the lock. She tried not to let her frustration get to her, it would only make things that much more difficult if she did. "Almost there."

"So, you kids are out a bit late on a school night, aren't you?" a voice question them seemingly out of nowhere and they spun around to face it, well Alexandra did. Alexis was still working on the lock, lost in her own little world. Her sister on the other hand eyes widened like saucers and her mouth fell open when she saw who was standing behind them.

"ALEX! IT'S THE LEGION!" Alexandra screamed into her sister's ear and Alexis jumped about ten feet in the air due to the sudden surprise.

"Must you….oh, it's them," Alexis said as she looked at the Legion and she realized that they had an interesting new addition to the team. Quite the specimen too in fact, the redhead looked over the person in question with smoldering eyes, catching a good look at the individual's dark hair. She had on a skin tight white body suit that displayed her amazing curves in all of their glory and said glory was pretty glorious as far as Alexis was concerned.

Oh and there was that guy, he looked pretty dreamy as well, with his messy dark hair, smoldering green eyes and glasses, in fact he looked incredibly familiar.

"...And who are you supposed to be," Alexis asked in a slightly condescending voice. "Harry Fucking Potter?"

"I am," Harry said and the Luthor child's frown twisted into a slight….well, surprised look was the best description.

She was about to offer a cutting remark in response, but was interrupted by Alexandra starting to jump up and down like a two year old on a sugar high. Both of the Luthors wore skin tight black bodysuits that empathized their curves, delicious as they were, with their full breasts, flat stomachs, and delicious ample asses on display.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD, IT'S HARRY POTTER! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" Alexandra squealed, before Alexis smacked her hard across the back of the head in order to snap her back to reality.

"Alexandra Lana Luthor! Compose yourself and act with some dignity, please," Alexis said as she looked back towards the Legion. "So the Legion of Super Heroes…..you have come here and you were here to foil my nefarious plans and plots, but you cannot stop me so it is useless to try."

Alexis paused, the speech didn't come out quite right. She'd been reading transcripts of her famous ancestor, trying to get his personality right, but she could never get the tone or the inflection right.

"Yes, and you two brats are up a bit past your curfew aren't you?" Salu asked as the Legion took a few steps forward, they'd dealt with these two in the past.

"We are seventeen years old and we graduated university with five degrees before you fan boys and girls even got together," Alexis said in a haughty voice. "We are your intellectual superior and you should bow before the might of my…..giant rubber chicken?"

Harry smiled as Atlee burst out into laughter upon seeing that the really big gun that Alexis was holding had been transfigured into a giant rubber chicken. Even Alexandra was cracking up in amusement until Alexis boffed her on the head with the rubber chicken, causing her to fall back into line.

"We are Luthors! You will bow before our might!" she said, before she lunged at Phantom Girl.

"Three, two, one," Tinya said in a bored voice, then she became transparent, causing Alexis to fly through her and crack her face against the ground.

"Okay, you're just embarrassing yourselves really badly now," Nura said, the Luthors were great thinkers, but fighters they were not. Of course, they were so immature that they didn't make the connection that fighting was not their strong suit.

Alexandra looked at them with wide eyes and she threw her hands up into the air, before throwing herself on her knees at Harry's feet.

"Okay! Okay! We were kind of stupid….kind of really stupid even, to think that we could stand up to the Legion and the great and powerful Harry Potter," she pleaded on her knees, begging them with her face close to his crotch, which put rather vivid images in her mind. "You can….you can spank me if you like."

She actually hoped that Harry Potter did spank her because that would be amazing. His strong hands slapping hard against her….oh, that would be something that she dreamed of for years.

"Alex! you slut, don't get down on your hands and knees like a common whore, fight him!" Alexis snapped at her, but Nura and Salu grabbed her. The spirited redhead struggled, but she was no match for them.

"This was too easy," Atlee said and the other girls gave her a dirty look as soon as she did. She had a look of complete innocence on her face. "What?"

"You shouldn't jinx it like that..." Nura started to explain to her, only to be interrupted by the vault clicking behind her, the vault clicked again, and then the vault doors exploded outwards!

The distraction allowed Alexis to slip inside into the inner chambers, grabbing her sister by the scruff of the neck as she passed her along the way.

* * *

"Okay, that's great! We were just working on a school project, and now we have to deal with Harry Fucking Potter and the blasted Legion of Super Fan Girls," Alexis swore as she shook her head. "And then you go and have a bloody meltdown acting like a fan girl yourself, then the vault explodes and now we're trapped in here, all alone, until the Legion fishes us out."

"Don't blame me! It isn't my fault you had such a stupid plan," Alexandra snapped at her twin as she took in the artifacts around her. "Isn't that the Kryptonite ring?"

"Yes, it is," Alexis said in awe as she looked at it closely. "Amazing! This was the ring that allowed him to be untouchable, Superman couldn't even lay his hands on him while he wore this. It's amazing that the Man of Steel couldn't even beat him due to this small ring."

"Wasn't that the ring that also gave him cancer and ended up killing him?" Alexandra asked and Alexis gave her sister a dirty look, causing her to shrug. "I'm just saying, that's all."

"Yes, well…. _ **never mind**_ ," Alexis said through her gritted teeth in a fierce growl. The redhead kept her feet firmly planted on the ground as she tried to figure out what her next move would be. "We got to find something, anything in here….."

"...You mean he used to wear this stupid fucking thing!" Alexandra cackled as she saw the giant green and purple battle suit, causing Alexis to sigh and throw her head back with a chuckle of amusement.

"You have no….you have no sense of culture," she said, before she continued moving forward and taking in everything around her. There was a large statue of Lex Luthor in the exhibit. He towered over the twins and the look on his face as he peered down on them, well to be blunt, it almost looked pretty condescending.

Scratch that, it was very condescending.

"Amazing! Wow! It's so amazing! So very amazing!" Alexandra said feigning awe as she looked around. "You know what else would be fucking amazing?"

"No, Alex, what else would be fucking amazing?"

"A FREAKING EXIT!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, frustrated that they couldn't find a way out.

"Calm down! You're not helping the situation any," Alexis warned her twin, only for a large purple crystal array in the back of the room caught her attention. It appeared to be shoved back there, almost as an afterthought. "I don't remember reading anything about this in the record books. I thought we knew everything about him so why didn't we know about this?"

"I don't know," Alexandra said with a shrug as Alexis stepped forward. "Should we….."

"...We might as well take a closer look at it," Alexis said as she moved towards the the crystal array, in order carefully look it.

"Sooo...how big do you think it is?" Alexandra asked out of the blue and her sister was taken off guard by this statement.

"What are you talking about?" Alexis demanded, there were times where her sister said the most spontaneous and dare she say it, some of the weirdest things. The redhead shifted her weight as the body suit clung to her amazing curves.

"...Harry Potter's wand, how big do you think it is?" Alexandra asked, causing Alexis to pause and thing that question over carefully before responding.

"...And by wand do you mean"

"...What do you think"

"I'm sure it's….DAMN IT! I DON'T WANT TO EVEN TALK ABOUT THIS!" Alexis said as she thought a bit more about it then she would have liked. She'd gone completely flushed and tried to ignore the pulsing heat of arousal between her legs, she was trying not to even think about what he could do to her because she was angry that he foiled her masterful scheme.

"Okay, but you do want to think about it, don't you, Alex?" Alexandra asked as she closed her eyes then tapped her finger against the crystal array. The crystals began to vibrate and then glow in an odd pattern, causing Alexis and Alexandra to lock eyes with each other, each wondering what was going to happen now, as it turned out, they didn't have to wait for too long.

A figure within the crystals began to manifest and the twins watched her do with slowly widening eyes. She had long red hair that fell down. Her face once fully formed after an initial smokiness, was rather beautiful, she had vibrate green eyes and delicious lips. Her fully formed bust appeared next, straining against a nice business suit, although one could still make out the assets that she had. She was fairly tall, at least her hard light holographic image was.

"Who are you?" Alexis managed after she finally found her voice. This wasn't anything like she expected when she first noticed the crystals.

"My name is Tess Mercer," she told them in a calm tone, although it had been a very long time since she'd last been activated. "What year is it?"

"3081," Alexandra managed after she looked over her closely.

"You must have stumbled across me after I'd been put in storage and forgotten about after the fall of the Justice League, or perhaps….it doesn't matter. I'm awake and you must be my descendants," she informed them.

"I think you're mistaken, our last name is Luthor," Alexis said looking pretty condescending as she placed her hands over her hips and leaned forwards to stare at the woman, daring her to contradict that fact through her body language.

They were so distracted that they didn't even notice the two doors bursting open in the background.

"You're right, but my birth name was Lutessa Lena Luthor and while I've acknowledged my lineage, I'm not entirely proud of everything they've done," she admitted. "I chose to go down a different path and you should as well."

"You can't tell us what to do! You're not our mother!" Alexis yelled out as she held up one of the blasters and pointed it at Tess.

"The crystals wouldn't even crack, sweetheart," Tess said in a calm voice which caused the redhead teenager to drop the blaster. "Your mother, she died a long time ago, didn't she?"

"...Not saying anything," Alexis muttered under her breath and Alexandra looked about ready to speak.

The Legion had surrounded them and the game appeared to be up for the Luthor twins, just like that, so anti-climatic. They would be stomped in a fight so it was just as well.

* * *

"So, that's it?" Chloe asked with a shake of her head. She would like to say that she believed that, but the fact of the matter was that she couldn't believe it. It ended, not with a bang, but with a whimper. The blonde brushed her hair out of her face as she let out a long sigh. "And the Luthor twins….they're secured."

"Yes, although knowing them, they're going to weasel their way out of it before too long, although they'll be in a Legion holding cell for a couple of days, before we send them off to the authorities," Harry said, causing Chloe to smile.

"Perhaps you should punish them a little bit," Karen said with a knowing smile and Harry kept his eyes on the two of them. He started to respond, but Chloe pretty much stole the words right out of his mouth.

"Is it honestly punishment if the girls in question get off on it?" Chloe asked and Harry shook his head. "That's what I thought, but anyway, I think we might have a lead on the entire, Forbidden Zone thing….it's gone."

"What do you mean it's gone?" Harry asked her and that wasn't an explanation that he was looking forward to hearing any time soon. His emerald green eyes fixed onto Chloe's lighter blue-green ones and there was a second where the blonde shook her head in confusion.

"I mean that it's gone," Chloe stated bluntly, she still trying to wrap her head around a logical explanation. Since it was obviously magic that was responsible, it was hard to think of one.

"Fidelius Charm, but not a very good one. I still remember the general location of where everything is, the magic in the area is too corrupted to allow for anything stable. I should know, otherwise the first set of barriers would have helped," Harry said.

"Well, did I get woken up just in time to see the end of the world?" Tess asked appearing next to them, she'd quickly been hooked up to the Legions computer system allowing her to manifest anywhere with the building.

"I wondered what happened to you….."

"Lex killed me, stabbed me right in the stomach and watched me bleed out, but I wiped his memories in the process. I had a copy of my brain waves on file, so it's….actually, it just gives me a headache trying to think about it," Tess said as she took half of a step forward.

"Hard Light Hologram or not, you look so real," Harry said to her and Tess smiled brightly at him.

"Technology is a grand thing," Tess said as she eyed him up and down. "I feel so real, but maybe a demonstration is in order, if you don't mind?"

"Be my guest," Harry told her and Tess smiled as she reached forward to brush her soft hand along Harry's cheek and the green eyed wizard looked back at her with wide eyes. The redhead's hand felt soft to the touch.

"Well, you made a believer out of me," Harry whispered to Tess with a smile on his face. "Really there's nothing more to say other than that."

"I don't pretend to know half of what's going on, but…."

"Don't worry, I'll fill you in," Chloe said and she took a long breath. "This is going to be a really long story."

"Aren't they all?" Tess asked as she saw the girls walking around in the background. "I kind of got shoved into storage and forgotten about, so I think that you've got a few hundred years to bring me back up to speed on. Providing you know it all as well."

"I'll try," Chloe stated as Harry spotted Atlee standing in the corner of the room, frowning softly as she rocked back and forth, her eyes darting all over the room. Harry walked over to talk with the younger girl.

"...Hi, Harry," Atlee said to him as she blinked and stared at him, it seemed like he appeared out of nowhere. She took a moment to compose herself and her thoughts, but then she shook her head and bit down on her lower lip.

"...Atlee," Harry gently prodded her and Atlee snapped back to reality focusing her violet eyes on his. "First mission…."

"...Yeah, it was kind of a bummer," Atlee admitted nervously. She had picked up that word somewhere, she had no idea where, but she figured that it described the mission in a nutshell.

"I don't know if I would say that," Harry told her and the dark haired girl smiled. "We got out of there unscathed and it was you that got us into the vault. Not exactly the toughest two enemies to fight the first time either. If they actually matured a little bit, with their brains, they could be very dangerous."

"Or they might be very useful to the Legion," Karen prompted Harry once more, having come over to join him and Atlee. "I mean, if we can somehow 'subvert' them to our side."

"I notice that you're looking at me rather pointedly when you say subvert them," Harry stated to her and Karen smiled widely at that.

"It's kind of obvious, don't you think?" Karen asked him, then she decided to switch topics rather then beat a dead horse. "So what's the plan for the Forbidden Zone?"

"We hit tomorrow, bright and early, hopefully we'll be able to take them out in one fell shot," Harry said, hoping that he could take out Hermione, before she figured out a way to get out of the Forbidden Zone. The fact that she escaped Trigon's dimension in the first place was rather unsettling.

"Sounds like you have a plan ready to go, but when don't you?" Karen stated to him, rather then questioned, because there was there was no answer needed to that question.

* * *

"So what do you think of everything that's happened?" Harry asked Tess, thanks to Chloe's abilities and the fact she was AI, she'd been filled in on the events of the past….well, several centuries for lack of a better term at the speed of thought.

"Even for an advanced AI, this is a lot to take in," Tess remarked after a few seconds and she meant that honestly. "This Forbidden Zone thing….I know she was your friend."

"The key word is was, that thing wearing her face isn't my friend. Our relationship had its ups and downs to begin with, but the so called official story tends to leave that out," Harry said with a sigh. "Whatever, it's in the past and while the past can be a problem, at least I know that I can move forwards."

"You spent years trying to search for something, but….."

"...I was willing to spend a million years searching and found nothing, at this point all I can do is put the poor bastards out of their misery. I'm closer to decoding the ring than I ever once before and now I have two of the two greatest minds of their generation at my disposal," Harry stated, he took a moment to compose his thoughts, before continuing. "Alexis and Alexandra, they make Hermione's intelligence look like that of a mentally challenged preschooler, even Chloe isn't as smart as they are and that's saying something. It's just unfortunate they don't have the maturity to back it up."

"Don't sell me short either, I broke records back in my day, so if you need any help…." Tess offered, it wasn't every day that someone got a Doctorate at the age of seventeen after spending only two years at University.

"...Believe me, I'll take all of the help I can get, the Luthor intelligence is hereditary after all," Harry told her and Tess nodded although there was a momentary smile crossing her face.

"Yes, the intelligence and the insanity, don't ever forget about the insanity present in all of our minds," Tess warned him and Harry smiled back at her.

"Well, I wanted to be nice about it," Harry said as he decided to get their little trouble making teenagers on their side. "I think all they need is some good discipline."

"You think? Actually that's likely the case," Tess said, she could tell that the two obviously didn't receive any discipline growing up. "It could have gotten a lot uglier if you hadn't stepped in. You know it might not be a good idea to let them go free."

"I know," Harry said as he mentally calculated what he was going to do in his mind. "I'm going to make enough of an impression on them that they won't want to leave."

It took Tess a few seconds to piece together the implied double meaning of Harry's words. "...I see."

"With your prodigal intellect, I figured that you might," Harry said and the redhead shifted her weight as she studied him intently.

"Many of us thought that Clark would be the greatest hero the world had ever seen, and while he was amazing in his day, there's something about you. I can't really figure out what though, but I want to see beneath the surface and find out what makes Harry Potter tick," Tess said and Harry smiled at her.

"Do you now?"

"Well, I think that it would be an interesting study," Tess said with a shrug, as she slowly realized how much her words got twisted around. Then again, it was obvious to her that her words could be interpreted in that way to put things mildly.

"I'm sure that you would want to personally undertake that study," Harry told Tess and the redhead nodded, eagerness dancing in her eyes as she shifted her weight. "So, I need to talk with the terrible two."

"Be careful, they might be up to something," Tess said but then she added as an afterthought as Harry raised his eyebrow. "Then again, they're teenage girls so they're always up to something."

Harry smiled as he took Tess's words of warning to heart.

"I'll be here if you need anything," Harry informed Tess, who offered him a bright smile and a nod.

"I'll keep that in mind," Tess said and Harry did an about face and made his way to the next room, where the Luthor twins were waiting.

They were in the highest security cell possible. As far as they knew, the walls were sound proof, although Harry's enhanced hearing picked up the words Alexis Luthor was saying.

"Just follow my lead," she whispered to her sister.

The plan, as Alexis managed to piece together, was that they would seduce Harry Potter. And then when his guard was down, they would make a run for the door and get out of there. Naturally, it was a plan that was more than worthy of the smartest twins in this age or any other age.

"You ladies have been a bit of trouble, haven't you?" Harry asked.

"Yes…we're just confused," Alexandra said as she gave him an innocent gaze that he did not buy for a minute. "We haven't been taught right from wrong….I mean, we need to be taken in hand by a big strong person, someone who can set us straight."

"Oh, do you?" Harry asked as he saw their game immediately. "You've been very naughty girls, both of you, haven't you?"

"Yes, and we haven't learned our lesson," Alexis said with a purr as she ran her hands down his chest, while Alexandra took his lower body, cupping him in a very private area. Both twins were pressed tightly on either side of Harry.

If they didn't know any better, they'd noticed that the pheromones being pumped into the air were making both twins extremely drowsy and unable to think clearly.

"Punish us, please," Alexandra said as she smiled. "I'll polish your wand if you want me to."

"Of course you would, slut," Alexis muttered but Alexandra said in a matter of fact voice.

"You're the one who's staring at his package," Alexandra argued and Harry cleared his throat. They were compelled to listen when he spoke.

* * *

Alexandra was now draped over his lap and she squirmed as her pants were pulled down to reveal a nice little red thong that covered her shapely ass.

"You wanted this, of course you did," Alexis said as she bit down on her lip and shook her head, disgust burned through her eyes.

"Hey, don't get too disappointed, you're going to be next," Harry said and without another word, he tagged Alexandra's rear with a series of hard slaps to her tight ass.

She moaned, each slap bounced off of her ass, causing excitement and lust to burn all through her body. The redhead closed her eyes and she felt the pleasure course between her legs. Harry smacked against her ass again and again.

"Oh, yes, punish me, punish me!" Alexandra yelled as she felt his strong hand smack her ass. She moaned and thrashed in his lap.

Alexis watched her sister being spanked. She was a bit too distracted to do what she wanted to do, in fact, she fingered herself. She watched hungrily, imagining herself in her sister's place. She hoped that Harry would drape her over his lap and spank the ever living shit out of her as well.

Alexandra moaned loudly as Harry tagged her backside again and again. There was drool that dripped from her mouth as he had spanked her. Her ass was raw red.

"Why don't you kiss your sister's ass and make it feel better?" Harry asked Alexis and she looked scandalized at the very thought.

"I'm not…."

"You are," Harry told her firmly and Alexis threw her arms over her chest, she could not believe that she was being coerced into doing something like this. She planted her lips down on the right butt cheek of Alexandra and kissed it.

"Yes, Alex, oh, I love it when you play with me like that," Alexandra moaned as her pussy burned with pleasure.

Alexis realized that Harry's fingers were now buried in her deep snatch and he fingered her. Far from fighting him, she actually lifted her hips up, craving his touch. This masterful plan to seduce him so they could escape, it was flying off of the tracks pretty quickly. Far from seducing him, they were being seduced by him.

Her juices coated his fingers and Harry lifted them out and Alexis watched as Harry jammed his fingers into Alexandra's mouth.

"Oh my god," Alexis moaned as Harry cupped her delicious ass as he fed her sister her juices. This was so hot that it caused her mind to explode into complete pleasure. The woman's lips wrapped around Harry's thick digits and she sucked them.

"I'm glad that you agree," Harry said with a smile as he felt his cock growing erect and he wanted to bury it in one of the twins for relief but he knew that he had some more punishment. "But it seems like it would be unfair if I punished your sister and did not punish you, isn't it?"

"Yes," Alexis moaned as Harry draped her on his lap.

Alexandra felt back, her firm tits exposed as she watched. She fingered herself as she waited for her sister to be treated.

"Yes, Harry, spank my slut of a sister like the brat she is," Alexandra encouraged him.

"Who are you calling a slut, you whore?" Alexis said but then she moaned like a wanton whore as Harry tagged the back of her ass again and again. The redhead was moaning. "Yes, yes, oh, oh, yes….please….don't stop."

Harry tagged Alexis's ass until it was red and each smack to caused her to gush even more juices from her pussy.

"Oh, look what you two bitches did, you're going to have to fix that," Harry demanded and the two Luthor twins dropped to their knees before Harry.

Alexis took his cock deep into her mouth, until it went down her throat and Alexandra went down between his legs and started to suck on his balls.

She took him so deep into her throat that Harry nearly lost it at once but he held on, fucking her face. His cock thrust deep into Alexis's inviting and eager throat, her mouth taking him to task. The more she sucked, the hotter that she got and there was a pulse that rose between her legs, with her nipples getting even harder.

Alexandra reached up and squeezed her sister's tits, which caused her to take Harry's cock even further down her mouth.

"Yes, cum on her faces, we're your whores Harry," Alexandra purred as she jerked on his cock and his balls were about to throb, waiting for the release.

They held their mouths open to accept the seed and his balls tightened, sending a huge amount of cum spraying down onto their faces. His cum got everywhere, on their cheeks, on their lips, in their hair, coating their chests. It was so thick.

"You dirty whore, let me clean that up," Alexis mewled with a purr as she pulled her sister into a tight embrace, their breasts molding together.

"Who are you….ah calling a whore," Alexandra moaned as Alexis kissed her deeply, licking the cum from her face. The woman felt the pleasure of the talented tongue of her twin working her over. Alexis was grabbed around the ass firmly and forced in towards her.

Harry saw Alexis's already heavily spanked ass but her pussy dripped for him. He placed his hands on her sore ass, causing her to whimper.

His thick cock brushed against the side of her pussy.

"Don't know if it will fit," Alexandra said as she waited for her sister to be invaded.

"I'll make it fit," Harry said as he cupped the hot villainess's breasts and slammed it into her, causing her to be moaned.

"Yes, oh yes, I'm yours forever," Alexis moaned at the top of her lungs as she cupped her breasts and rammed into her as hard and as far as he could go.

Alexandra closed her eyes, she waited for her turn but a second Harry turned up.

She squealed in delight as Harry tilted her back and aimed his cock towards her center. She braced herself, waiting for it. The redhead was this close to being invaded, her hips lifted up and he brushed against her center.

"More, more, more," Alexandra mewled as she sunk her nails into the side of his neck and Harry slammed deep into her.

"DAMN!" Alexis moaned as her brains were being fucked out. This was better than anything she experienced.

Alexis found herself in heaven, this was the only thing that this cock could be described as, pure and unimaginable heaven. Her ass was cupped and Harry sank his cock into her. The redhead clutched the side of the sheets in the bed that was in the cell. All schemes, all plans, well they were completely fucked out of her.

Alexandra managed to turn the second Harry over and the redhead was bouncing up and down on his cock, having a ball. Every time his cock met her wet and hot center, it made her explode with unbridled passions. Her tight walls clamped even tighter around him.

"Oh, more, give me more," she mewled as she kept rocking her hips up and down on him. Her tight walls enveloped her, the wetness being wrapped it.

"That pussy, it belongs to me," Harry growled as he cupped her tits and she nodded, biting down on her lip.

"Yes, yes, yes it does," Alexandra moaned as she kept working her hips up and down, using his rod between her legs. She bounced up and down, feeling the pleasure of his hard rod sinking deep into her body. She threw her head back and cupped her breast, moaning in amazing pleasure.

Alexis was being fucked into a stupor. Each time Harry entered her smoldering box, pleasure exploded in her mind. The redhead bit down on her lip hungrily as he inserted himself into her, working her to the edge and then taking her a couple of steps forward. That pussy was being stretched as far as she thought that it could go and then he took it one step further.

Both Luthor twins hungered for their lover's cum and they wanted it inside them.

"Fertilize me, our children would be so beautiful," Alexis moaned.

"No our children would be even more beautiful and smarter," Alexandra argued as she was determined to make Harry to cum first. She was going to prove how much better she was than her sister in every way possible.

Orgasm after orgasm rocked the minds of the twins. Exactly who won was not to be decided, for they both blacked out because of the throes of passion. Their cunts clamped Harry in one more mind numbing orgasm and that's when Harry finished.

He injected their willing and fertile wombs with a large dose of cum, causing the two smartest, albeit not so mature, girls of their age or any other to be filled with his essence.

* * *

Alexis and Alexandra blacked out from what occurred….they were pretty sure they had a plan when they went in there, but it was all forgotten.

Tess watched, having monitored the events that went down. She wasn't going to lie, that was pretty hot, and she was looking forward to experiencing Harry up close and personally. It was so hard to find a man who had a twelve inch cock and knew what to do with it.

**To Be Continued.**


	19. Sudden Impact

**Chapter Nineteen: "Sudden Impact."**

"The end is almost here, our nightmare is almost over," Hermione said as she placed her hands on the side of her hips. The brunette looked up to the sky and smiled as she managed to alter the Rune Stones ever so slightly. "It is coming, they could not stop it, Harry Potter could not stop it, and Harry Potter could not stop me."

Hermione's face twisted into a grin as seconds ticked by. Her thousand year nightmare was almost over, she would be free. If the others perished, well it would be sad, but it would have to be done. She understood that the power was in her hands.

"No, No, I have not forsaken you, never, never, never," Hermione whispered as she talked to her hand. The dark haired witch opened and closed her hand, whimpering as she looked at it. "No, No, No, No."

Hermione shook her head and she saw the people on the ground. She turned towards them, with a loud barking to her voice as she snapped at them. "GET TO WORK!"

They did get to work, scrambling, looking completely fearful. They knew that if they upset her, it would be the end for them all. There were a couple who would question but it was at their own peril.

"What the heck are you doing now?"

"I am not to be questioned," Hermione said as she nearly bared her teeth, rotting as they were. She felt the pain, the hunger, she needed to feast on something. And if anyone questioned her, they would be feasted upon. "I am the smartest witch of my age or any other…."

"More like the dumbest bitch," one of them muttered, making sure that statement was done out of an earshot. She was not that stupid.

Hermione smiled, the planets were nearly aligned, it was something that happened once every ten thousand years so she had to get it done right and there was not going to be a chance for a redo. She had been waiting for this day.

The Forbidden Zone would now be the safest place on Earth, as opposed to one of the most dangerous. Life, the remaining humans, aliens, anyone left on Earth would be crushed and anything in the impact, including the headquarters of the Legion of Super Heroes and all of the other seven planets along with Pluto, would be destroyed.

Although in her book, Pluto was always a planet, and since she was the smartest witch of her age, Hermione felt that her word held more weight that anyone else. She peered down with hatred dancing in her eyes, burning from her soul, and her lips pursed as she said one statement.

"I want to get it done, I want that shield up, we have seven hours and seven minutes and seven seconds to get this done," Hermione said, she planned this one to the letter. She rubbed her hands together with glee, her teeth contorting into a bright smile.

There were those who doubted her but no one would doubt her now. She would lead her children to the promise land and the one that had forsaken them would be destroyed.

"You could have stuck with us Harry Potter, but you chose to be different, how dare you, after all that I've done with you," Hermione whispered harshly, as she stared at her hands once again and then looked up to the heavens. The shield actually was increased and not diluted, which was the reversal of what they were trying to do for years and years.

Time was not on their side, and it wouldn't be on the side of their enemies either.

"It is nearly done," one of them said, his voice shook as he spoke. He knew that if there was a miscue and a misfire, they would be screwed.

"See that it is," Hermione said as her voice was even more harsher. Instantly, she turned around to see him standing there, his white beard prominent and shining in a nearly blind light. He stood tall and imposing, with his twinkling blue eyes flashing in the distance. "Sir, we are nearly in position."

"Excellent, my child," Dumbledore whispered in a raspy voice as he looked at Hermione. "You have done well, you are a true credit to this school and it proves that you are the smartest witch of your age."

With her ego fed, Hermione grinned. "Thank you, sir, it is more than I deserve."

"But until Harry Potter lives, none of us our safe, he is responsible for the mass genocide of every magical user of Europe, and he corrupted your experiment to stop the plague, because naturally you would not have made a mistake, for you are impeccable," Dumbledore said. The faux grandfatherly tone of his voice tinged with disappointment.

"The only mistake that I have made was helping him for all of those years and not leaving him for dead," Hermione said, her eyes glowing with madness. Harry was her friend and he betrayed her. If it was not for her, he would have been dead several times over.

"Yes, but it is never too late, Hermione, my child, I am proud of you and it will all be over soon, just like a very bad dream, the impact will revert you back to normal but naturally sacrifices must be made for the Greater Good," Dumbledore whispered as he barely hid his knowing and slightly psychotic smile from the shadows.

"Yes, for the Greater Good," Hermione agreed as her hand opened and closed after a few seconds and she leaned forward, rolling her shoulders. Her lips curled into a psychotic little grin as she prepared herself for what came next. "I will not fail you."

The other members of the Forbidden Zone looked up and saw that Hermione was talking to thin air. Their eyes widened as they wondered what she was going to do next. All of them knew better than to interfere with her madness.

The time was running down and soon they would be free, it would be like a long nightmare that would end. And they would destroy the one that had forsaken them. Soon all would be right.

* * *

Harry had the ring in his hand, a smile spreading over his face. Slowly, it dawned on him. He barely heard Chloe approach him.

"So, do you have it figured out?"

"I think everything is finally clear to me now," Harry said as he looked over his shoulder to face Chloe. He could have more words here, but he was ready. "But someone is trying to go through an awfully lot to try and hide the Forbidden Zone."

"Yes, I noticed that," Tess said as she popped up. "I've been going through some scans of the Zone, or where you said the Zone is. The pull used to extend all throughout the European Union but most of them are holed up in Scotland, around the area of Hogwarts. It appears that Scotland has dropped off of the map and is unable to be found by the rest of the world."

"Okay, Hogwarts was unplottable in general, until the magic was sucked out of it by those zombies," Harry said and Karen and Kara turned up, along with Alexis and Alexandria. The latter two were being lead in by leashes by the two blondes.

"This is completely degrading," Alexis grumbled as Kara yanked the leash which caused her to go forward.

"Well if you want to act like bitches, then we're going to treat you like one," Kara said and Karen picked up where her younger counterpart as she nodded her head.

"You wanted to help, you wanted to do something useful, you wanted to make your mark, so here's your chance to do so," Karen said to the twins who smiled. "You're going to help us figure what is happening in this Forbidden Zone."

"Yes, one of the greatest mysteries in the world, so naturally you needed our help," Alexis said but Kara yanked the choke chain that she had the girl which caused her to yelp. "Why?"

"We'll train you yet," Kara said to her as she smiled and patted the redhead on the top of the head. She scowled and sank down, having never felt so utterly humiliated in her entire life and that was really something. The blonde smiled as she ran her hand down the leash that she had in her hand. "So, where are the others?"

"Diana, Zatanna, Imra, Salu, Lournu, Tinya, and Nuru are all on the advanced scouting mission, I should be checking in on them soon," Chloe said and sure enough Imra's voice popped over the comm system to give a report.

"We're outside of the Forbidden Zone or at least where you think that it might be, there's a wall….I've run some simulations and our weapons cannot even bend it," Imra said and this was interesting news to Harry.

"Hermione's fortified the barrier around the Forbidden Zone, sealing her inside, but why?" Harry asked and Alexis sat herself down, taking control and checking a few things.

If her calculations were correct and they rarely were not, they would be in for some big trouble.

"Well this may very well constitute as a problem," Alexis said as she doubled checked the report. Needless to say there might be a few problems.

Harry's eyes turned towards her. "What….."

"Dark matter meteors….nasty things, most of the time they pass right over the Earth and leave us alone but if someone magnetically altered certain properties about the planet, it could crash into the Earth and destroy all life on Earth and all of the neighboring planets and Pluto," Alexis said as she shifted her arms across each other.

Karen's chest rose and fell as she took a breath. "So, would this….fortification of the shields….indicate that they would be altering the magnetic pole of the planets."

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. "Dark matter….yes….they would….she's gotten it into her head that that might some how to reverse the effects."

"Will it?" Tess asked, magic was uncharted waters for her but she was more than willing to learn what she could to figure everything out.

"No, it will most likely destroy them, but unfortunately it's going to destroy everything else on the planet as well and in all of the neighboring planets, there won't be anything left," Harry said as he decided to bring up all of the information that he could on this.

"You know, you can't stop this, you realize that, don't you?" Alexis asked him.

Alexandria disagreed with her. "You know there are possibilities, or are you doubting Harry's abilities?"

"Not doubting, just saying that it would be a lot saner just to get us to another universe and just write off this one as a lost cause," Alexis said but then she thought about it. "I'm sure that there are ways, but they would be suicide and it would be a one and a million chance to even work."

"Pretty good odds then," Kara said knowingly as they tried to lock onto the meteor and get all of the information that they can.

"There might be a chance that she's mistaken, there might be a chance that whatever she's bringing there, it does not get sent to Earth," Chloe said as she chewed down on her lip really nervously and Harry smiled hopefully.

"I hope not," Harry said. He should assume that Hermione was working with the impression that this would some how cure her and the other residents of the Zone of her affliction. Which meant that she was desperate and desperate people were the most dangerous of them all.

* * *

"Now is the time."

That was a phrase that went through the minds of both sides but for different reasons. Harry was going to face these enemies and hopefully he would be able to take them down right away.

' _We deal with the pawns, you deal with the knight, it seems to work out well like that,'_ Imra thought. _'So are you willing to put her down so she stays down?'_

' _Not too happy about it, but I have to do it because she's too far gone and besides, she's not the person that she once was,'_ Harry thought and the fact was that Hermione had a few issues, regarding her obsessive pursuit of knowledge. These issues only increased with the plague.

' _She's going to more likely open up a rift in time and space,'_ Alexis thought to them and she was still trying to get used to someone going into the back of her mind. It did kind of throw her off to be honest. _'So either the meteor destroys us or whatever horrors she sends through the portal does it. Take your pick of what is worse.'_

' _Let's try none of the above if we can,'_ Kara thought but she thought that there was a bit of a high pressure situation.

Harry was right outside of Hogwarts. He knew one thing to be true. Hermione's ego would not allow her to turn down a fight with him. She always had that need for superiority.

"So, you're going to go in there, despite the risks," Raven said as she showed up by Harry's side. Her sudden arrival surprised Harry but he took these things in stride.

"Oh, you're here?" Harry asked her, raising his eyebrow in surprise and the girl's face contorted into half of a smile.

"In a matter of speaking," Raven said as she shifted back and sure enough Harry understood what she implied.

"You're halfway there," Harry said as she nodded and there was a grim gaze that went over her face. Harry knew he was about to dread the next question but he asked it anyway. "So, what's the problem….you're risking a lot coming here."

"Whatever she's doing, it's causing a rift to be opened in my father's dimension, oh he is still trapped but there are some things in there that are as nearly as bad as him or pretty much that awful," Raven said as she watched him.

"I see the rune stone, that's what I need to target….."

"No need to trick your way into here, Harry, I'll be happy to open the door and invite you to dinner."

Hermione's voice was oddly girly and had a certain Umbridge quality to it that gave Harry the willies. He took half of a step forward as the door opened, allowing Harry entrance.

"Did you think that I would leave your demise to chance?" Hermione asked as she stared him down, dressed in a white robe and her slit like eyes glowing. "Did you really think that after all of the times you survived when you should it, that I would not personally crush you under foot?"

"Hermione, you are a fool…."

"DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT!" Hermione shrieked as she conjured several razor sharp flaming spikes were directed at Harry was the brunette foamed at the mouth. Harry conjured a shield up and the spikes hit it and faded off into nothingness.

"Books don't win the day, thinking on your feet is and you still haven't mastered that," Harry said as he held the ring up and tried at her.

Much to his surprise, there was nothing, not even a spark. That frustrated him Harry decided to go for plan B and surrounded Hermione with fire.

"NOOOO!" Hermione yelled as she felt the flames closing in on her. She felt a primal fear towards fire and while she could jump over it, she was completely paralyzed. "You can't stop me, this is my sacred mission."

"Who told you this or did you come up with an original thought on your own?" Harry asked Hermione, carefully peering back in the brunette from the shadows. Hermione's jaw was set and her scowl increased.

"You allowed him to die, but he could have saved us, you had to have all of the glory for yourself and now….."

BANG!

Harry and Hermione stopped suddenly. Harry was pretty sure that the Legion lead out the zombies on the other end but then….if that was….."

"What did you do?" Hermione demanded as Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Me, you're the one who is trying to inspire genocide on a mass scale!" Harry yelled as he let the fire down.

"He is trying to confuse you my child, you should not allow it," Dumbledore whispered as Hermione stared at him.

"I won't sir," Hermione said and Harry blinked.

Harry wondered why Hermione was talking to thin air and he was about ready to move towards her but a rift opened in time and space.

' _We've got big problems,'_ Zatanna thought as they managed to isolate the zombies for the most part but that was only a minor problem.

Harry hated to say this but if there was going to be problems, he was going to have a slight headache. Hermione looked around as the fire faded.

Winged demons showed up and hovered over them, as it became clear that there was a moment where time and space parted and unleashed some horrors.

Hermione shook her head, as she watched them go after Harry. She frowned, she was the only one that should be able to stop him and these hideous creatures, she would not allow them to take him down.

* * *

Harry wondered how this madness tended to turn in this direction. He saw Hermione standing there and she fought, almost side by side. The girl was angry that her plans did not go according to plan and that really caused her to become upset.

"GET AWAY!" she howled at the top of her longs as her eyes flared with anger and it flared with power. She dodged the attacks, as Harry knocked the attacker out of the way. Hermione's eyes widened.

"You better watch your back," Harry told her and Hermione glared at him but she had no time to say anything.

' _I'm guessing this is happening all over the Forbidden Zone,'_ Harry thought, as the shields were wrapped around the area of Hogwarts, where the survivors lid.

' _Yes,'_ Kara said as she blasted heat vision at her enemies and then she flew at super speed, with the blonde knocking the whirlwind of attacks and the demons flew up into the ground and landed with a sickening crack.

' _We'll take care of them, you take care of whatever you need on your other side,'_ Karen said as she fought them hard. Her hands cracked together and the monsters fell down to the ground.

"So just like old times again, isn't it?" Harry asked as Hermione nearly was sliced in half.

"No, never," Hermione said through gritted teeth, her mind was running a mile a minute. She was really confused and she did not like when she was confused. Horror swam through her eyes and her mind as she saw the winged figures dive bombing her fellow survivors. She stepped forward but tripped and one second later, she was trapped on the ground.

Harry blasted them with a huge attack and caused him to fly them backwards. They landed onto the spike walls and he summoned all of the power that he could, reversing the pull of the portals. The portal sucked them through and there was a loud crack as they were disposed of just like that.

' _Halfway there,'_ Harry thought as he swallowed the lump in his throat and he saw Hermione fall down onto the ground, her face and throat was scratched up.

Blood poured from her mouth and Harry took a half of a step forward as Raven stood next to him.

"So, do you have any ideas?" Harry asked to the half demon and she raised half of an eyebrow.

"Maybe, do you?" Raven asked, throwing the ball back into his court and she used her own spell to knock the creatures back. Hermione was off to the side, forgotten, as more portals ripped open, sending more enemies into the center ring. "Well?"

"Yes, I do, although I'm not sure if they would be what you would consider to be a good idea," Harry said as he swung an axe and nailed the demons. The axe split into their heads, one at a time as blood splashed from their wounds. There was a loud squealing moan as they were knocked backwards. "But they are ideas."

Harry turned over his shoulder and could spot the creatures. He summoned all of the power that he could and locked onto the rifts. The green eyed wizard and his heart hammered even heavier as he tried to push through the rifts.

One thing at a time, the wizard managed to reverse the portal and sent them all flying through the portal.

' _It's working, it's working,'_ Kara thought and there was a smile on her face. _'The Forbidden Zone….they're burning out as well.'_

Hermione did a duck and roll and dove right towards the ring that had been dropped by Harry during the battle. She held the ring up into her hand and slipped it on, causing it to glow.

"At last, you're done!" Hermione yelled as she pointed Harry but the ring did not work as it intended to her.

In fact, the ring slowly ensnared her mind, gripping it in a trap, and Hermione screamed as all of the horrors that she had inadvertently caused were reflected into her mind. They played again and again in an intense loop as she was bombarded by the most horrific memories ever. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she dropped to her knees at Harry's feet.

"Harry, please, please, LET ME OUT OF MY MISERY, PLEASE!" Hermione yelled as she looked up at her once friend. "DUMBLEDORE FORGIVE ME, I'M….KILL ME BEFORE IT TAKES ME OVER AGAIN!"

No sooner did that sentence leave Hermione's mouth was that her head was parted with a magical ax and her body was ripped in half. The remaining magic left her as those in the Forbidden Zone vanished. The ring did work to set her up for the fall and it turned out that once she put the ring on, it overwhelmed her and caused her to feel the guilt of what happened.

"Good bye, Hermione," Harry said as he turned around and walked towards the rune stones.

' _They're all gone, I don't believe it, everything is going back….'_ Kara thought and Harry disabled the rune stones one by one.

' _So, do we still have a problem?'_ Harry asked and it was Tess who jumped in, frowning as she did.

' _We'll know in a minute, and the meteor….it's about to….it's going to pass over us, because it's not being pulled down here, I think that you can breathe now,'_ Tess thought to Harry and Harry was not going to say anything, but he was going to take her advice.

There was nothing on the grass, not even an ugly blood stain, for Hermione had no blood left to spill for she died hundreds of years ago and the husk was finally put out of her misery.

Did Harry want to say that the nightmare was over?

Well he would find out before too long.

* * *

"In the end, we came so close, I'm not even sure if you could even describe how close we all came," Diana said, somberly.

"It was close, all too close," Harry said and there was nothing more to say about that. He had thought that for a second, Hermione had gotten a moment of clarity, at least enough to stop fighting. "So….I think that this is over, isn't it?"

"Yes," Kara said as she understood that Hermione would never be the girl that she once was after the moment that the plague hit her and she had a few mental issues before then. Then again, who didn't?"Was it hard?"

"It was a bit difficult, yes," Harry admitted, although things would have been worse if he had not been able to disable the rune stones in time.

"Double checking the dark matter comment, it's saying over us, we're out of the woods, we did it," Chloe said somberly and she watched Harry. "So, what you're trying to say is that if you would have just gave her the ring, her mind would have had clarity sooner?"

"It appears that way," Harry said grimly, the solution was so simple. Then again, the most simple solutions often got lost on people. "Damn, it was really close, wasn't it?"

"But, she's in a better place," Karen said but there was just something about what happened that she could not properly put her finger on. Zatanna noticed this as well.

"What…."

"I don't know," Karen admitted as there was a second where she placed her hand on her chin and then let it fall on the table. "I'm happy that the people in the Forbidden Zone were gone but….there's something that happened….."

"A missing piece of the puzzle?" Imra suggested as she walked over. There was something about the battle. Once Hermione was destroyed, so were her children. The curse flowed through her but there was something that Harry remembered.

"She thought that she was talking to someone, she thought that she was on a sacred mission," Harry said and Nuru frowned, she was far from the only one to do so.

"I don't know…."

"I thought that she might have been bonkers, because she did have all of the symptoms," Harry said as he pondered his next move. "Now, I'm not sure if I know any better. She might have been talking to someone, manipulating her already fragile mind."

"But none of you saw anything?" Diana asked and the group shook their head. "That's very odd."

"That makes things a bit worse, as we're dealing with someone who is able to hide himself or herself from several extremely powerful heroes, one of them who has telepathic powers," Harry said and Imra stared at him. The blonde chewed down on the edge of her lip and she felt like there was nothing, not even a thought, not even an echo.

"I thought that this would be a time for celebration but I guess that we were wrong," Salu said and Harry got up to his feet, as he moved over. They still had a connection to the Forbidden Zone and he would be able to look inside, to see what happened.

His eyes flared as frustration swam in his body. Sure there were people that were there on the other side, but they were all gone. There was nothing, not even a dot, in fact Hogwarts looked to have finally collapsed to the ground, an ugly pile of ruins.

"He must have posed as Dumbledore, whoever that person is, Hermione always did have a weak spot for authority figures," Harry said as Kara stepped over and placed her arm around Harry's shoulder. Both of them were thinking the same thing, the search was almost over, but they had hit a different snag in the road.

' _Decisions, decisions,'_ Harry thought to himself as he shook his head, clearing the cobwebs and the demons out of his mind. He had to really focus on something that he might have missed.

He sat down in the center of the room, his legs folded over each other and he went over the battle in his mind, with Tess curiously looking at him but Kara, Diana, and Zatanna both gave her warning expressions.

"I don't think that you should say anything when he's doing this," Kara whispered and Tess nodded, keeping her lips sealed at least for the moment. The redhead kept watching to see what Harry was going to do next.

Harry was trying to piece together something, anything, whether it be a clue or something that he might have missed. He was a tad preoccupied by Hermione's insanity and later, the dinner guests from Trigon's dimension to do anything.

Time passed but Harry wondered if his thoughts would ever escape his mind. He got something.

' _Imra, did you get that as well?'_ Harry asked the blonde telepath and she agreed in affirmation. _'It isn't much, just a split second flicker but….'_

' _It's far more than we've had earlier,'_ Imra thought back to Harry as they prepared to hunt down this person but there was a loud bang that could be heard outside. The telltale sign of time travel could be felt, but exactly why and more importantly, whom was not something that any of the Legion could decide.

All the group understood was they had to be on their toes and figure out who came out of that worm hole. It may have been the person that had been manipulating Hermione Granger's already cracked mind and they were ready to make their move with whatever plan they thought of.

However, the Legion was ready as well.

**To Be Continued.**


	20. Legacy

**Chapter 20: Legacy.**

Harry could feel trouble brewing on the horizon. This gut feeling was proven to be true when there was a flash of light that nearly blinded himself and the girls, who were standing around him. There was one thing that they could all agree on, the tension could be cut with a knife. Harry stepped forward to intercept whatever exited from the portal in case it ended up being dangerous.

Karen was about ready to stop him, but she decided not to, instead hung back and watched the portal with wide eyes. Her face contorting into somewhat of a shocked look as she leaned forward. Her mind was….well, it was running wild.

"What is it?" she mouthed, but much to her disappointment Harry didn't answer that question right away. As it turned out, he didn't need to answer.

A tall and statuesque female stepped out of the portal. She had shoulder length dark hair that framed her face alluring and a set of blazing blue eyes that locked forward onto them. Her soft face with it's high cheek bones had a determined look to it and there was a murderous look in her eyes. It was almost horrifying to see that look in them since it looked like she was about ready to burn through right through them. Harry in particular could see something familiar in her harsh expression.

The top that she wore was a black half shirt that wrapped firmly around her D-Cup breasts, but left her her toned stomach bare. Particularly noticeable was the silver "S" shield etched upon it. A pair of skin tight black pants seemed to have literally been molded around her ample ass, and showed off that in addition to an amazing posterior, she had a dazzling pair of legs that seemed to stretch on for miles.

"Hello?" Imra asked taking a tentative step forward. The woman walked forward to close the distance between them, and kept her eyes locked upon Harry's as if she was trying to stare him down. It was a bit unsettling that she still hadn't saying anything yet.

"Who are you?" Chloe asked and Karen did a double take as she got a good look at the woman's features from close up. She looked like a younger version of her Aunt Lara, only she had dark hair.

"My name is Cir-El," she said to them in a calm voice. "I have come from the distant future to warn you that there is a threat coming that will affect the past, present, and future. Despite your best efforts to stop it, the Legion has failed."

"Well, that's reassuring," Diana muttered dryly with a shake of her head. Her blue eyes snapped forward as she fixed her gaze upon the woman in front of her. "And what exactly would those best efforts be?"

The girl answered in a crisp and cool voice. "You fought him and failed. His rule transcends time."

She took a step forward and Harry raised an eyebrow at her. Judging by the looks on Zatanna, Diana, Karen, Kara, and Chloe faces, he could tell that they were treating this situation with the same skepticism he was.

Imra was also looking very skeptical, but she knew that they needed to hear this woman out. Although her similarities to Kal-El in looks and body stance, never mind her name, was interesting.

"Come inside then and tell us more," Imra said and the girl agreed, following them into the room.

"I hoped to arrive here and stop you from using the ring to defeat the Infected within the Forbidden Zone, but I was too late," Cir-El said after a brief pause and the reason why hit Harry immediately.

"There was someone or something else pulling their strings."

"Not at first," she stated to him in a crisp voice. "However, as the years passed, their madness and their desperation grew to the point that they were willing to accept help from anyone, and he was able to prey on their deepest, darkest fears because that's what he does."

Harry was intrigued by that answer, but all it did was raise even more questions. Which was something he was very familiar as a result of having to deal with Albus Dumbledore, answers raising even more questions were an occupational hazard when it came to dealing with the man.

"What are you talking about? Who are you talking about? Why are you here?"

Those were all fair questions and Harry wasn't the only one wanting to know the answers. Even Chloe, who thought that she had all of the answers, felt as if they kept changing all of the questions.

"I'm talking about the end of all time. When the big bang happened, they say that he was the one who lit the fuse," Cir-El said grimly. "I've come from the 41st century in one last ditch effort to stop him from taking over. He has already gotten a decent head start, having fed off of and absorbed the energies of the Infected within the Forbidden Zone."

She breathed in and she breathed out, before she concluded what she was saying with one final statement and the horror in her voice was palpable.

"They call him Imperiex."

* * *

It was time for them to return to the Forbidden Zone yet again. Harry thought that he'd already combed it over with a fine tooth comb.

' _Well, it's a fine Pandora's Box that we've opened,'_ Alexis commented as she folded her arms and offered a scowl. _'But the energy that is coming from the Forbidden Zone, it is odd.'_

The people who had been infected with the plague were gone, but there was no doubt about it, the creepiness of the Forbidden Zone remained. Tinya in particular was particularly spooked by it all and she could feel a shiver running down her spine, the young woman took a couple of steps forward as her heart drummed against her chest as she kept edging forward, closer and closer.

"Still creepy," Tinya whispered, despite her unease she was able to remain calm. She had been at this game long enough to know that freaking out would be a bad thing.

Karen hovered a few inches above the ground. Hogwarts was in ruins, in fact there were large parts of Europe and the rest of the world that were a virtual ghost town. That was even without the plague, and then there were the humans grouped up in pockets, bitter and blaming the aliens for their problems.

That was an entirely different mess of politics, but never the less the group made their way into the Forbidden Zone. It was a place still where the sun never shined, a place where an eerie fog lingered. There was nothing left standing, not even a hint that anyone was ever there.

' _I swear_ _I heard something,'_ Imra thought to herself, but then there was a rumbling in the distance. The rumbling turned into a thunderclap and there was a loud round of laughter. She looked up into the sky right as Nura dropped to her knees beside her, screaming out loud.

Cir-El, who stood in the background, spoke up in a matter of fact voice as Harry moved over to wrap his arms around Nura in an attempt to comfort her. Her blood curdling screams, short and disturbing as they were, did in fact cease shortly after. "She saw something that she shouldn't have seen."

"I can tell," Harry said in a rather irritated voice as he clutched Nura in a one armed hug. Coming back to her senses the young woman looked up into the night sky, which seemed to be growing darker with every passing moment. Her mouth had fallen open in her shock, but she managed to force a few words out.

"I saw….I saw…..I saw the future and it was horrible," she whimpered as she looked around frantically, before she allowed herself to sink into Harry's strong embrace. "All was there, then all was gone, and then there was nothing."

Imra was about to ask her for more information, but then she stopped herself, she couldn't force her to relieve that, no matter how much they wanted details. Her stomach had twisted itself into a tight knot and her breath hitched in her chest, before she forced herself to breath normally. Things were getting more intense and the power in the air chilled them all to the bone.

"You see it, as I see it," Harry said, he could sense the energies in the air.

"This is darker and more tormenting than…." Zatanna started to say, but then she trailed off, words having failed her and they failed many of the other members of the Legion, and their allies as they stood there in silence. Finally, the dark haired woman crossed her arms across her chest and stared off into the distance.

Her heart beat steadily against her chest and she kept her eyes locked forwards, numbness spreading throughout her body as she continued to look off into the distance.

"I will come! You cannot stop me! Harry Potter!"

Harry had lost track of how many times he heard a statement like that or something along those lines, when the person making it, couldn't in fact, stop him. It was pretty much old hat by now and he tried not to let this person get inside his head.

"He's playing mind games with you, you realize that don't you," Cir-El stated more then questioned as she crossed her arms over her chest. She wanted to find him and rip his throat out, because she knew that abomination meant one thing and that was trouble. The woman's eyes locked forward onto Harry's, before she issued another statement. "He was the one who destroyed him all of those years ago."

"Who?" Diana asked, even though she had a pretty good idea who she meant by who and she knew that she didn't like the answer, but she needed to hear it anyways.

Cir-El paused for a moment, before she gave them an answer, short and clipped as it was. Her glowing eyes locked onto the Legion and there was a chill in them that caused their blood to run cold. "Kal-El, he's the one responsible for his destruction."

"Of course," Harry said, he'd figured out that much already. Karen turned around to face Cir-El and asked her another question.

"How…."

"I won't say that he didn't fight bravely, but he was outmatched," she said with a deep breath. "He's not here currently but he sees us all."

They might very well be in the ultimate no win situation. Harry continued to look around for a hint of what was still to come, but much to his agitation the Forbidden Zone was barren.

* * *

"So what do we know fact wise?" Chloe asked, although that question was for the most part rather rhetorical. However, it was something that they needed to put together, before their investigation could take place.

Imra picked up a glass of water and drank it slowly, which was more of a way to compose her thoughts then because she was actually thirsty. She'd picked up the echoes on top of what Nura saw and they painted a very grim picture. "This man….has dominion over all time, which is strange….."

Alexis perked up with a few thoughts of her own. "It doesn't make much sense when you think about it, because if he's already taken control, wouldn't it have already happened."

"Please don't ask me to explain the inner workings of time travel," Tess groaned, unable to help herself from doing so at the very thought of it. There was a second pause as the redhead pinched the bridge of her nose and gave an extremely long sigh. "You're going to give me a headache."

"Absolutely," Kara, Karen, Harry, Chloe, Zatanna, and several others said. Alexandra gave her sister a self-assured and smug smirk.

"Quiet," Alexis snapped at her twin, causing Alexandra to raise her eyebrow slightly.

"I didn't say anything..." Alexandra started to say to her sister, but Alexis shook her head in annoyance and cut her off. "...So, he might not have actually done have anything that she says he did."

Cir-El had remained silent in the shadows up until now. She didn't play well with others in the first place and given the time period that she lived in trust was hard to come by. She had to trust the Legion now.

"Well, are you going to give us any further information?" Alexis asked her rather bluntly.

"You're a Luthor, aren't you?" Cir-El asked seemingly out of nowhere, which cause Alexis to back off. "Because there's nothing else that you could be, given the fact that you seem to be sticking your nose where it doesn't belong and trying to find out secrets that are quite frankly none of your business."

"Hey! Who are you….."

"Enough!" Kara said sharply as she gave both Luthor twins a look of warning.

"It was Alexis who started it! Not me!" Alexandra protested, but she grew quiet and fell back into line when she felt Kara's hand gave a warning tug on her leash.

"I got his memories during the cloning process, so naturally I know what the Luthors were all about," Cir-El said and Chloe was taken off guard by this revelation.

"Wait….time out...are you saying what I think….."

"I'm saying exactly what you think I'm saying, I don't have to spell it out for you, you don't even have to read between the lines, I wasn't born a conventional way. I was created by a group of three scientists in the future as a last ditch effort to stop him, but I failed and the only recourse after that was to come back to this point in time, because their theories indicated that it was the best time to stop him," Cir-El stated without taking a breath. "Are you happy now?"

"Not entirely, but it will do for now," Chloe offered as she went over Cir-El's story in her head. It seemed to make a lot of sense. "So if you've seen the end, you should know everything…."

"...Considering the fact that he can transcend time, chance are the person we're dealing with during this time is the same person she was dealing with in her own time, and therefore, he knows every detail that she knows," Harry told Chloe and Cir-El's mouth snapped open to add something, before she closed it and simply nodded.

She couldn't lie, she wouldn't have been able to say it any better herself if she tried, and she'd had to relive that memory in the back of her mind repeatedly. The dark haired Kryptonian clone fixed her arms across her chest.

"So, you were made from Kal-El's DNA," Tess said, before pausing to think about something. Considering she had run LuthorCorp for years, she was more then familiar with the steps needed to clone a Kryptonian after reading through the documentation surrounding Kon-El's creation after his existence had become known to her. As a result, she knew that there would have to be much more to this.

"But, surely they would have had to use the DNA of someone else to….."

"If they did, they certainly did not share those facts with me," Cir-El snapped at her, and there was a second where things went silent in the room.

Chloe thought that there was certain parts of her demeanor that reminded her of Lois, but maybe she was seeing things. Then again, perhaps she was a cocktail of whatever DNA the scientists had on hand, she was basically throwing things out into the dark here and hoping that they hit.

"Do you know what happened to Lois Lane?" Chloe asked suddenly before she could help herself causing Cir-El to give her what could be considered a smoldering death glare, to the point that the blonde wondered if she had bitten off a bit more then she could chew.

The Legion looked from to Chloe to Cir-El, the glare the brunette was directing at the blond...well, it looked like she was about to set her on fire with her heat vision.

"Do not speak of that about what you don't know," Cir-El said as she got to her feet and walked off without another word and she left the Legion in the dust.

"Good one, Chloe," Alexis said to the blond while shaking her head.

"It was an honest question," Chloe said to her, Cir-El's reaction to her question causing a lot more to spring to mind. "So….what the hell was that all about?"

"...I don't know," Karen said, wishing that she had more answers then she did. She knew that at least part of the DNA that was used to create her came from Kal-El, and maybe she had some connection to Lois Lane as well, but maybe not, they couldn't know for certain unless they did some tests.

Tess couldn't help but wonder if Cir-El's reaction was due to feeling some residual guilt from what happened to Lois, based on what Clark had felt. No one quite knew what happened to Lois Lane after she put on the Legion Ring, and disappeared into the future. She could be trapped a second out of sync with the rest of time where she had to experience past, present, and future at hyper speed endlessly, never coming close to breaking the cycle.

That was a fate that would make anyone scream.

* * *

Cir-El sat outside on the deck, she was fairly upset, but she couldn't help but think that perhaps she shouldn't have been that short with them, although seeing some of them brought up a lot of history that she would have sooner left behind her.

Her heart skipped a beat as she heard someone walking over to join her, the dark haired Kryptonian was this close to looking over her shoulder, but after a moment passed she could tell exactly who was coming towards her by listening to the beating of his heart.

"So what was that all about?"

Cir-El barely looked at him.

"Are you the only male member of the Legion here?" Cir-El asked, she'd quickly noticed that this seemed to be a female only party with the notable exception of Harry Fucking Potter.

"The mission the male members of the Legion were sent on is taking a lot longer than they thought it would, but it's something that could put the entire universe in danger. Going off the details Chloe has informed me of, it's about as important as what we're dealing with right now," he said and the girl just nodded stiffly. He could tell that Chloe wasn't somebody that was in her good books. "So what's the deal between you two?"

"She knows what the deal is," Cir-El said as she turned around to face him fully. "I have his memories, not all of them, but enough of them. There was a good portion that had a huge blank spot that slowly came back over time. Why did she do it?"

"She didn't do it to you. She did it to Clark, and from what I can tell, Clark was the one that told her that Clark Kent was dead and she wanted to spare him any guilt surrounding what Brainiac did to her," Harry explained to her as he sat down next to her.

"...Maybe," Cir-El said, grudgingly accepting that. "Didn't she understand…."

"I'm sure she understands plenty," Harry said in a somber voice as he looked at her closely. Which caused her to cross her arms over her chest with a cross look on her face. "Do you understood much about yourself?"

Cir-El said nothing in response to his question, but Harry didn't need her to, he could understand the pressure that was put on her. She was sent from her time into a time that was unfamiliar and scary to her as this last hope to take out a powerful enemy. It was a situation that Harry had been put in a few times himself to be honest, where no one else but them seemed to be able to defeat whoever the enemy of the day was.

"She just brought back some things that I would like to keep suppressed…..I mean, I'm not Kal-El, but his memories keep haunting me, and there are other memories….other memories that keep haunting me, none of which I can wrap my head around," she explained to him. Harry offered her a cup of hot chocolate in response which she took from him with a slight smile. "Thanks."

"No problem," Harry said, he could see that she was calming down a little bit, although that might be something that was short lived, at least from what he could see. It seemed like she had a short temper. "So….."

"I think that the main thing is that I'm just worried that he's coming," she whispered in a hushed voice, causing Harry to nod, there was really no more that he could say than that. His green eyes looked deeply into her ice blue ones. "Until he's ready to strike, he's going to stalk us, never once giving us a chance to catch our breaths."

"Yes, that seems to be the thing," Harry agreed with her. Reaching over he took hold of her hand and squeezed it tightly causing the dark haired Kryptonian to tense up for a moment, before she slowly relaxed. She was starting to feel a lot calmer due to Harry's presence. "I know that your origins are uncomfortable, but I want you to know that no one is going to pressure you for anything, including what happened to a certain person."

She slowly slipped on her hot chocolate and there was one sentence that escaped her mouth. "Good, because I don't know what happened to Lois Lane."

"Well, I figured that much, but we assumed…."

"...You know what assumptions lead to," Cir-El said and Harry raised an eyebrow as he looked at her.

"All too well," Harry said with a smile, watching as the woman continued to drink her hot chocolate. It seemed to be doing a lot to calm her nerves. "Your room is the third one down, right across from mine, between Kara's and Karen's…..so if you need anything…"

"I know, you'll be close by," Cir-El said, she relaxed, just a little bit more, not completely, but just enough. "And I have to say….with you here, I'm a bit more confident that we're going to beat him and save the past, present, and future."

"Don't get too overconfident too soon," Harry warned her, he liked to keep his eyes open along with his mind. There was the chance that things were about to pick up rather intensely before too long, and he wasn't about to let things get out of control.

"I know, I won't," she said as a smile crossed her face. For the first time in an extremely long time, she felt herself relax almost completely, as if she could simple let go for the time being. "Thank you."

In a move that surprised herself more than anyone else, wrapped her arms around Harry in a tight hug and leaned forward towards him, before stopping and pulling herself back at the last moment.

She was about to kiss him, but decided not to, fearful that she might be letting someone into her heart, only to end up losing him like she'd lost everyone else.

' _So is she calm?'_ Chloe asked Harry through the bond.

' _Depends on what you mean by calm?'_ Harry answering his wife with a question of his own, and there was a second where she paused to consider it. _'If by calm you mean that she doesn't want to rip your head off in sheer principle, yes….but the poor girl's confused.'_

' _Welcome to the mind of most females, no matter the species it's a terrifying place to be,'_ Imra said and that was a statement that could be heartily agreed on by all of them.

* * *

Atlee stayed up late at night, dressed in a thin bathrobe, with her hair wet.

"So you couldn't sleep, could you?" Harry asked and Atlee turned towards him and she could not help herself from spitting out the next sentence, even though it came off as a bit rude in hindsight. But once again, she could not help herself.

"I couldn't….I couldn't really sleep, there's a lot on my mind, I guess after everything that we've been through, I'm not the only one," Atlee said to him and Harry raised an eyebrow. "Although, I have to say, you're up a lot of the time….although I wonder how much sleep that you get, I know you spend a lot of time in bed….."

"Oh, what do you mean by that?" Harry asked with a grin and the red which appeared on Atlee's cheeks showed that she had stuck her foot firmly in her mouth and now indulged herself in the tender taste of the soles of her shoes.

"Oh it's just….well, it's just….well you see….it's just….um….it's just….well….oh my god," she finally managed after constant stammering and Harry casually placed a hand on her bare leg which did not help with her flustered circumstances, at all.

"Yes, it's just like that," Harry told her and she looked completely flustered. It was pretty amazing and kind of cute how flustered she looked.

"Yes, yeah, um, okay," Atlee said as she looked at her. "So….are you….kind of stressed out?"

Atlee shook her head, almost annoyed with herself. Words, they were called words, they were formed by letters and the words that were formed by letters, they often formed sentences. The dark haired girl felt her pulse race at the thought of what Harry could do to her right now and she wondered if that was because she walked in on Harry and Karen at a very private moment.

Her hand was now between her thighs at the thought but she pulled it away. She could have sworn Harry was watching her out of the corner of her eye as she nearly did something….well it wasn't appropriate.

"Am I stressed out?" Harry asked as he broke the very uncomfortable silence and he parted his lips, and whistled merrily, as he kept his hand on Atlee's bare, soft thigh.

Atlee could feel her nipples harden against her shirt and she was pretty sure that it was not because of the cool air that was going through the headquarters.

"Well are you?" Atlee asked, cringing as she thought that sounded pretty lame but she honestly could not think of anything else to say.

"Yes," Harry said as he scooted closer to her until they were about hip to hip with each other. The woman's center began to pulse with the heat. "Many times."

"Oh are you?" Atlee asked, once again wanting to face palm herself.

' _Oh this is going to be fun, the poor girl might die of embarrassment before you have a chance to make your move, so I'd advise doing it quickly, '_ Karen thought to Harry, snickering in amusement.

Harry smiled but did not say anything. "Well, I do a few things when I'm stressed, I find that it's a good idea to build up steam, otherwise that you're going to be so built up that you're going to explode and it's not going to be pretty."

Atlee could see Harry's hand lingering on her thigh and she imagined what would happen if it traveled further than where it was.

"Oh….well that would be bad if we built up….um you had a built up and didn't have a chance to relieve yourself," Atlee managed but then she looked like a deer in the headlights. It was very cute. "I'm sorry….."

"Don't be," Harry said as he placed his other hand on her other thigh and now was standing. Her legs instinctively parted as he could smell the arousal that came from her center. "I know exactly what you mean."

He wondered if she was going to make the first mood. He could hear her heart speed up and he could see the lust that began to flow through her eyes.

' _Again, I say, that the poor girl is going to die from embarrassment if you don't make your move,'_ Karen said although she was rather amused.

' _It's all about anticipation, it's all about the build up, it's all about the suspense,'_ Kara said in an overly dramatic voice.

' _Yes…..one could say that,'_ Chloe agreed as she was feeling the pheromones in the air, it was causing her to become a bit light headed herself.

"Yes, we need to relieve stress," Harry said as she closed her eyes. "And we're going to go into a stressful situation, so….it's best if we….do what we can to have some fun with each other."

"Fun," Atlee said as she reached forward and grabbed Harry's hands but instead of doing anything to remove them, she pulled herself up to her feet and perhaps placed Harry's hands on another location.

They were firmly placed on Atlee's ass and Harry slowly explored her ass.

"Oh, are we having fun yet?" she asked Harry and she leaned forward, giving Harry a nice kiss on the lips, which he returned. She could feel his cock hardening against her thigh, as her bath robe was about to flip over.

She had to have him, she had to have everything. It was burning her up inside to be left without him for too long, the heat kept pulsing from between her legs and she was drooling for him, in more ways than one. Her heart sped up a little bit at the thought of what Harry could do to her.

"I want this," she said as she was about ready to pull down his trousers to reveal what he had to offer.

What she saw, it blew her mind and made her wet.

* * *

Atlee wrapped her hand around the base of his cock and analyzed it, drool coming down her lips and she slowly, tentatively, ran her hand up and down it. There was a smoldering heat coming up from between her legs and there was a moment where she was starting to come undone. Her pussy hungered for the meat that was between those legs and her heart quickened. Harry's smile got her wetter than before, something that she did not think was possible.

"Go ahead, take a taste," Harry whispered hotly in her ear and she dropped between her knees.

Nervously, she slipped a bit of his cock into her mouth. Harry gently guided her face to it and her cock went down her throat. She looked up at him, with smoldering lust in her eyes, as she guided her mouth up and down on his penis, squeezing his balls. They throbbed as she held it in her hand and she kept up her actions.

Atlee whimpered as he removed her robe, slowly working it down his body.

"Just relax," Harry whispered as he saw her nice round breasts and smiled as he squeezed them. That caused her to moan as he ran his hands all the way down to her body. "You're….ah beautiful."

Atlee sped up her bobbing on his rod, now that her confidence was brimming. It was hard to concentrate, especially when Harry reached down, touching her between the legs.

She fell back, her jaw a bit sore, she was not used to it but she was given a reason to moan moments later. One fingers slowly slid between her thighs and Atlee whimpered as she bit down on his shoulder to stifle her moans.

Another finger was added and he pumped slowly into her smooth snatch. She lifted her hips up, feeling the burning pleasure of his fingers exploring her tender and very moist womanhood. She was starting to lose herself into the pleasure.

"YES!" Atlee moaned as she felt him fingering her. "I want….I want you."

"Do you?" Harry asked and she nodded her head eagerly as he kept fingering her. The heat that rose from her snatch pulsed as Harry worked his fingers into her. "Do you?"

"YES!" she moaned as she lifted her hips up and Harry teased her. He ran his hands up her body, cupping her breasts. She released that his hands were no longer anywhere near her pussy but the charmwork caused her mound to dampen.

She was down against the table and her back pressed against the cool surface. Harry hovered over her, about to enter her dripping hot pussy.

"I'm ready," she whined as she felt his throbbing head brushing against the side of her inner chambers. All of the heat diverted to her center.

Harry pinned her down and she was at her mercy. This fact caused her pussy to heat up even more and Harry pushed into her.

Atlee was submerged into a land of pleasure, her eyes bugging out as she bit down on her lips. Her back was pressed against the table and he cupped the underside of her breast. Every time he touched her breasts, it caused more pleasure to explode from her loins.

He submerged his huge cock further into her, giving her slow strokes, mentally building her up for the first orgasm. She thought for a moment that she was going to lose control of her powers, which would have been explosive in many ways.

"Oh, Harry," Atlee moaned as she arched her hips up and he plunged down onto her. Her walls tightened around him as he rocked into her body. Her mind was this close to coming undone. "Please, more, faster, please."

Harry was going to tease her and when he played with her nipples, she started to squeal madly beneath him. Her tightening pussy wrapped around him as he pumped up and down him. The woman rocked her hips up and panted.

She was determined to have his cum swimming around in her pussy. He pumped down onto her and she playfully wrapped her legs around him.

"Oh, this, feels good," Atlee mewled, having reversed the position and she lifted her hips up and sank herself up down onto Harry. Her tightening walls closed around his rod and his balls were about ready to be drained with cum. "Please, could you give it to me?"

She groped her breasts but Harry cupped them and he speared up into her. Her pussy was rocked with his balls slapping against her ass. She screamed to the heavens as he continued to sink deep into her smoldering hot pussy.

A few more moments of intense love making and Atlee's walls clamped around him with a super tight fury. That proved to be Harry's undoing as his balls throbbed against her ass and he was this close to cumming.

"Do it, do it," Atlee begged, she was about to come undone, her hips spasmed as he sunk down between her wet walls, parting her hips as he plunged into her again and again. His thick length pressed between her walls and she closed her eyes, feeling the pleasure.

Harry sank his member into her one last time and injected her with a load of his stick seed. Her thighs were extremely sticky and very sore but it had been worth it. He passed between her legs several times, bringing his essence into her as deep as he could go. He filled her up to the brim and the cum trickled between her legs.

"So is this a private party or could anyone join?"

Karen dove between Atlee's legs and collected the spunk between her thighs. This put the girl in heaven, this was like a dream come true for her, she had a major crush on both Karen and Harry. The green eyed wizard cupped her pussy from behind and he was this close to entering her. His rod was now at the edge of her pussy.

' _Either do it or don't,'_ Karen taunted him and Harry did it, with Harry ramming his cock deep between her legs.

Her pussy was stretched out as he grabbed onto her ample breasts. The blonde was naked and Harry explored the flesh. He was spurred to even greater heights as Atlee's moans got even louder.

"Think we better gag this one before she screams out loud," Kara suggested wickedly. as she got down in front of Atlee's mouth and draped her young pussy over Atlee's face. Atlee placed her tongue into the girl's snatch and started to lick her.

Atlee mewled as she took more of Kara's hot juices as Harry rammed into Karen from behind. It was becoming an erotic scene with Chloe watching from the doorway, rubbing her pussy to the sight of what was going on.

Harry split off a dupe and he grabbed Chloe, pinning her against the wall.

"You dirty, dirty, girl," he whispered in her eyes and the hot wet snatch was exposed. His green eyes were locked onto hers and Chloe bared her nice pussy for him.

"Give it to me, honey," Chloe whimpered as he dug his fingers deep into her dripping hot snatch. The woman pushed her hips up and down, digging his fingers into her. The woman mewled as he rocked his fingers into her deeply. The hunger in her eyes, it was smoldering hot and he could not believe it. "Fuck me, fuck this tight…YES"

Chloe's words descended to a series of mewling moans as Harry grabbed her and pinned her against the wall. Her round and soft breasts were in his hands as he squeezed him. He caused her to orgasm hard as she clenched his rod, her juices spraying out onto his rod and lubricating it, allowing his actions to become even easier.

His penis slid between her walls with ease, as she tightened herself around him. She dug her nails into the back of his neck and kept pushing her walls up, trying to ease more of his length between her thighs. She held onto him, her back arching and her mouth moaning, moaning hard. She blinked as she left out a breath as he cupped her breasts.

Karen closed her eyes and continued to munch on Atlee's pussy as Harry sank his stiff pole in between her thighs for all time. The blonde tightened her vice like grip around him and milked his thrusts, her eyes growing even wider and she bit down on her lip.

' _Harry, oh Harry, oh fuck,'_ Karen moaned as she kept licking Atlee dry, the combination of the juices shared between her and Harry, well that was quite amazing indeed.

"Yes, eat it bitch!" Kara moaned as Atlee placed her hands on her ass and the ground slightly shook beneath them as Karen ate Atlee to an orgasm.

Kara's juices coated Atlee's face and Karen decided to walk over, as Harry pulled out of her.

Kara and Karen licked Atlee's face, removing Kara's juices from them. The two blondes hungrily feasted upon what she had to offer as Harry broke in two and two versions of Harry slipped behind them.

The twin Kryptonian blondes felt their walls expand as Harry pumped into them. Atlee started playing with her snatch to the erotic sight that was going on around her.

At least until Harry filled her up with his cock sliding between her walls and she moaned, bucking her hips upward.

The sound of erotic flesh hitting each other could be heard. Chloe in particular was being fucked into a daze as she was pressed against the wall. Harry stuck a finger up her tight ass and that caused her to moan as that expanded the size of a cock.

"Oh, that's….so dirty," Chloe whimpered with a lust ridden look on her face.

' _Yeah, don't pretend that you don't like it,'_ Karen thought as she felt Harry plunge as far into her as he could go.

Chloe could not pretend that she did not love it because she loved it, she loved it a lot and his rod went deep between her thighs as she felt the explosion of lust that went through her body. The blonde whimpered hotly as she bit down on her lip. There was a moment where she thought that her mind was going to explode from everything that happened.

Her walls tightened around him and Harry kept pumping deep pinto her tightening quim as he let out a burst of cum.

The same thing happened to all of the girls around them as they saw nothing but white all around them. Their minds were bombarded with the sounds of pleasure with Atlee in particular being fucked to the point where she blacked out.

Not before she shook the entire compound.

* * *

Harry wrapped his arm around Karen's waist as Atlee had been utterly wrapped. Kara and Chloe were in an embrace as well from their own fun. The rest of the Legion would be kicking themselves for missing this due to being asleep, although they were woken up by Atlee's climax.

"Another round," Karen said as she straddled Harry's lap, her eyes burning with lust, as she rubbed against his rod to get it re-hardened.

"Didn't you have enough?" Harry asked her and Karen smiled.

"Never of you," Karen whispered in his ear as she watched Chloe and Kara share a heated embrace and start kissing each other.

**To Be Continued.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One: Worth the Wait.**

There were many areas in the universe that was abandoned. There was some that had been lost to all time, some that had been abandoned for some time. Perhaps they had been conquered, pillaged, and destroyed a long time ago for reasons that had been lost to history.

There was a chamber on an asteroid that was forgotten for a long time. She was a regal looking alien, tall and beautiful. Red hair went down to her shoulders and framed her face in the most alluring manner possible. She was amazing, she was beautiful, and she was quite frankly extremely dangerous. Her red hair stretched down past her shoulders and she had a set of green eyes that was normally blazing. She had a soft face and amazing high cheek bone structures. She had an amazing set of breasts, that were full and full of life.

She sat there, still and calm, stoic. At least until the chamber rattled due to the wind and slowly, but surely things became clear.

Mouth hung halfway open as she slowly came to her senses. It was a slow process but it was all so clear to her now. The words she spoke next were in a haze but never the less, they said what she meant. "Finally I have awakened. Yet, the world, it's so different, I have no idea….I barely understand what is out there. What has happened? "

The doors of the chamber swung open as the wind chill of the chamber could be felt. She sensed something nearby and her desire to cling onto a mate returned to her. She would have him, she would have him now.

Her name was Queen Maxima, she was the queen of Alemarac, although she only had scant memories based off of what happened. Her subjects were divided in a gruesome civil war. How many survived, if any, it was hard to say. She had been far too late in her quest to find a man.

Her body stood calmly as she surveyed the surroundings and opened her mouth to try and piece together what she sensed. "He…..I cannot believe it. I thought that my search should have been given up long ago. But there is hope, hope that he could be out there. Even if this….mudball does not offer me much hope at all "

The words were fairly articulated and they were that of an educated and an amazing woman. She took a step forward and surveyed the area. The world she stood upon was barren and she did feel some empathy for all that was lost here.

"I must find a way off of this asteroid, for surely I will perish," the Warrior queen said as she bemoaned the state of what she was in. There was no question about it, she needed to find a way out of here and more importantly find him. "But, he is near, near enough that I will be able to find the man that I need. So all hope is not lost. In fact, much hope could be found. "

Those words left her mouth as she scanned the area around her. She recalled the dark one who had caused her kingdom to be ripped apart. He fed off of their despair and despite she searched for a mate, she had been captured and forced to bear witness. The destruction of her people, from what she could tell had been brutal and the type of event that would have broken most people. Yet she was strong and she would endure.

"They thought they could defeat me but what does not kill me, will make me stronger," she concluded as she looked around and she could feel the sorrow about what happened. All was in fact lost.

Maxima rose up for a second and then she felt something, stir in her. There was something that gave her hope. "I can find him, it is not all lost."

Her mate was someone that she had sought and there had been many instances where she had thought that she found him.

She searched for anything, a vessel, that could get her off of this desolate rock. Surely there had to be some kind of vehicle that had been left behind, that she could use to plan her escape? Alas, there was nothing that she could find there.

Then there was a bright light at the end of the tunnel. The woman caught her gaze on the vessel. It was a bit worn, it was a bit rusty, but it was something that it would do. The vehicle responded to her touch and the doors swung open. The Queen smiled at this, following her instincts. They rarely lead her astray.

The vessel had just enough fuel to get her off of the rock and hopefully get her back to civilization. Right to her mate, which was her goal. That was what kept her from perishing all of those years ago.

"It may not be the most elegant, but it will have to do. Most certainly it will led me right to him. "

The vessel jerkily moved. It would have to do and Maxima held on for what proved to be a bumpy ride.

* * *

"So, if I did anything to offend you, I'm sorry, but….you know that I have this uncanny ability to stick my foot firmly into the mouth to the point where I have the taste of sole on my tongue, " Chloe said as she smiled at Cir-El. The girl returned favor with a half smile at the sheepish grin on Chloe's face. "It's a gift that I have."

Cir-El's extremely stoic nod was all of the confirmation that Chloe got which caused her to become a bit nervous. Kara, Karen, and Harry stood by closely to break the ice. They knew that Cir-El could be spirited and stubborn from what they saw.

"Well since we're all on the same page, we can figure out what he's up top," Imra said as she turned up and there was no need for her to elaborate for the Legion had been trying to crack that nut now.

He nodded, Imperiax was a problem. He consulted the display and focused for energy signatures. "The problem is that they're all across the board. We're going to have to isolate and pinpoint a pattern."

"That is the most logical conclusion to this problem, yes, " Imra replied nodding in agreement but Chloe piped in with her two cents.

"Unless he is just playing us and making us think that there is a pattern when there is none, " Chloe suggested. This was also extremely likely.

He could tell that Cir-El had thought the same exact thing, she did not say anything but there was no need for her to say anything. Her eyes told the story of a female who was determined to do what she could to accomplish a lot.

Tinya jumped in and she looked a bit stressed. Imra decided to get down to the point. "Spit it out, because I can tell that it's pretty urgent."

Needless to say Tinya spat it out.

"There was someone….who tripped the scanners, you're not going to believe this…okay maybe you might believe this….but never the less, you should check it out, " Tinya managed as she stared forward. Harry figured that something strange was going on but whether this will be the good kind of strange or the bad kind of strange, he would find out soon.

He saw Karen watch the screen, her eyes flowing the blip across the screen like a tennis match. Harry lightly nudged her and the busty blonde straightened up.

"Well, this could prove to be interesting….although I'm not sure in a good way, " Karen said, articulating this point, much to the amusement of Kara, Diana, Harry, and Imra who followed her thoughts.

"That actually sums up things pretty well, vague as that statement might be " Diana said and Karen cast her a heated glare but Diana shrugged her shoulders and the Amazon Princess took a half of a second to formulate a response. "You know, I'm surprised that she's still around for all of these years but her kind does have some longevity. "

Karen felt conflicted about how much she liked this. She put even money on this either turning out for the worst or turning out for the better.

"So, what are we talking about? " Harry inquired, curiosity getting the better of him and Kara decided to be the one to explain this one.

"Well, this is Maxima, she is the Queen of the Planet Almarac, " Kara said and then she allowed Chloe to pick up with the explanation, gaining a certain tempo.

"And she is searching for a mate….she needs to get laid….badly, and her attitude shows for it. She will do anything but not many men can withstand her affections. "

Harry allowed that to sink in, it would not be the first crazed but hot woman who was after his junk. In fact, crazed but hot women seemed to be a requirement for most British witches and witches around the world in general. The problem was that some of them had a lot of baggage, so Harry felt like he needed to be well armed before going into that mine field.

"So, she might just be passing through, but we better be careful because she could be a headache and one that we don't need right now, " Karen said but Cir-El jumped up to her feet and she had to admire the fierceness that was glowing in the other Kryptonian girls eyes.

"I say we give her a warm reception, " Cir-El said firmly and Karen backed off, nodding like a bobblehead. Her head turned around at a noise that she heard, some kind of banging on the hull.

"I think that she's going to crash the party whether we want her or not."

Again that was a statement that Harry did not need to know even more about. The Legion braced themselves for the party guest that was about ready to pop through and they did not even need three guesses to figure out who the target was.

* * *

"I am Queen Maxima, the ruler of the Planet Almarac, and I order you to stand down, for I am here to seek my mate. I will not leave until I do so and you cannot lie to me. I sense that he is here!"

This pompous declaration put the entire Legion of Super Heroes and their allies on their guard. It was most certainly go time and the last they heard, Maxima had been rather unhinged given her inability to find the mate. The woman's hands rested upon her steps and the Legion stared her back down. She would not back down from these silly little girls.

Karen sighed, she was not going to be the diplomatic one, she was so not going to be the diplomatic one, because she was not good at being the diplomatic one. That being said, her lips curled into a momentary smile as she stared down the person who was looking at her. "We don't want any trouble, but if you think that we're just going to roll over and let you come into here, then you've must be kidding."

"I rarely jest," Maxima said as she scanned the area around her. When she found what she wanted, a smile spread widely across her face. "I see him now."

Maxima dove forward once again and she swooped down onto Harry. She could sense that this was the one, there was no need to even hide it. Soon, she would have him and she would be complete once more.

Harry could tell that she was given off some heavy pheromones and given the fact that he gave off some heavy pheromones as well, this was only going to end one way.

Cir-El's annoyance grew, whether or not she was remembering Maxima from her residual Clark members or something else, they had no idea. Never the less, she rushed forward and the redhead was grabbed around the neck and pushed back against the wall.

The redhead gave a pained declaration and it was loud and boisterous as everything else. "YOU DARE TOUCH ME! "

Kara was also not one who was going to take the passive approach for long. The blonde aimed a huge kick right at her enemy's head. The woman dodged the attacks and Maxima wrapped her arms around Kara's throat and squeezed as tightly as she could.

The blonde struggled against the grip of the queen but Cir-El grabbed Maxima with two hands full of hair. She took her off of the wall and bounced her head first. The Queen's face careened against the wall with a solid impact, denting it.

Harry watched, his eyebrow half raised, there was a part of him who wondered if he should have gotten involved. His hand rolled back as he saw Maxima look up and once again she bellowed.

"I will not be pushed around. I am Royalty! You will respect me!"

' _Well this could get painful,_ ' Harry thought as he rolled his shoulder back and he wondered if he should really step it.

The battle between Cir-El and Maxima spilled outside of the Legion Headquarters. Both girls toppled head over heels and landed onto the ground. The thud could be heard and echoed, before they disappeared into the vastness of space.

Irma directed traffic as only the member of the Legion of Super Heroes could. The blonde frowned as her hair flowed from her face. "We better….we better keep this this from spilling out of control. Before….they rip things apart."

Kara was glad that she was on the ball and she was not the only one. The super powered alien catfight was something that she could barely tear her eyes away from. In fact, it caused her to really lose sight of what was happening, her mouth hung open in abject shock.

"Well let's go and do it then, " Karen said as she managed to pull herself back in. Cir-El was willing to go to war with this woman and this lead to quite a spectacle.

Cir-El reared back her fist and with a sonic fury, she punched Maxima hard into the face. The ripple effect of her knuckles bounced off of her face and the queen flew back with a nasty glaze. The Legion was momentarily stunned and spell bound.

She reared back her hands and tried to hammer her into the face but Maxima was just a tad bit quicker. Although perhaps not as quick as she once was. She was out of practice and Cir-El tripped her up. With a flip, she landed right on her face and stuck her feet right onto the chest of the Alien Queen, an action which knocked every bit of wind out of her.

Maxima's fingers twitched together as she brought her head up off of the ground. She could see her adversary once more and she knew that there would be problems if she could not defeat her straight away.

Her fist blocked Cir-El's and both of them collided together with a huge crunch. Maxima went off into the distance and the girl shook her head.

' _Oh now you don't, you're not getting away that easily,_ 'she thought as she sped off to her. She knew that the games were not over, Maxima was just making a strategic retreat as it was hard to really pin her down but the girl was going to try. Her eyes glowed as she kept moving off into the distance.

Harry, Karen, and Kara followed Cir-El, hoping to grab her before she did anything that was too stupid. Given whose DNA she was made from in part, Karen knew that the possibility of stupidity was pretty high.

' _And why do we get into these messes?'_ Karen asked and Harry smiled as he looked over his shoulder to his wife.

' _We have extraordinarily good luck,'_ Harry thought to the blonde without any humor in his tone.

* * *

Cir-El felt frustrated and her anger reached a fever pitch. She nearly crushed the boulder that was placed in her hands and she had a laser guided focus. She would find her enemy and rip her asunder.

' _Okay, she really pushed things a bit too fucking far, trying to make a play for Harry like that, queen cunt, who does she fucking think she is anyway? '_ she thought using language that Clark Kent would never have used but other parts of her would have used but that was not her. Even if she was his biological clone daughter. _'Okay, beside the point, really beside the point, got to find her, got to knock some sense into her. We all know how that goes, you're fucking on ice for a long time and you're a bit short with everyone, a bit haughty, okay, no problem, and I'm rambling….damn it, just think straightly. It doesn't matter, she's going about this the wrong way, and she should be punished. '_

The thought of helping Harry punish the Alien Queen excited Cir-El to an amazing degree.

That was the one thing that she could prove without a shadow of a doubt. Maxima went about this the wrong way. Hundreds of years on ice dulled her ability to plan. Cir-El looked around but so far nothing. Yet, she sensed that Maxima was close by.

' _She's around her somewhere, toying with me, she's good at playing games,'_ she continued to think as she zipped towards where she wanted to go with determination in her eyes. Her body swayed from one side to the other and there was a huge crunch that brought her head up. The ground rumbled beneath her and something rushed her at the speed of light. Cir-El could not really reach it.

BOOM!"

The fist of the queen nailed her in the face and Cir-El was sent flying backwards. She smashed into the ground leaving an indentation in the ground. The woman's back ached, her ribs were sore, and she was really kind of pissed off.

Maxima was quick as a cat and she did a leaping double foot stomp on Cir-El's ribs. The woman felt the breath leave her body as she was on top of her. She struck a victory pose for a second but the girl grabbed her leg.

"No, I don't think so, " Cir-El grunted as she went underneath the leg and pushed her forward. The woman's leg cracked back and she went flying, hurling ass over tea kettle until she cracked onto the ground.

Maxima bounced back and she struck another haughty pose. With another fluid action she rushed over and her arm was extended. Cir-El closed her eyes and blocked the attack, pushing Maxima back. Both of them locked knuckles as they pushed back and forth against each other. They fought, their eyes widened and the test of strength becoming a battle of wills.

"You will not stop me from getting what I want! " Maxima shouted but the determination in Cir-El's eyes could not be defeated by any means.

"You needy bitch, you can't have everything that you want!" she shouted with fierce determination blazing through her eyes. She broke the attempted bearhug on her and rocketed a series of punches. The punches increased with frequency and they bounced off against her ribcage and caused the wind to be completely knocked out of her. Another few punches and Cir-El gained momentum.

Her rocket buster of a punch rocked Maxima back and she smashed against the ground where she was. She could barely see Kara, Karen, and Harry show up because she was intensely gazing back at Maxima.

The warrior queen looked back at her, blood trickling down her mouth and she turned, her neck craned. There was one harsh declaration that was spat out. "You cannot stop me."

"Just shut up. "

Cir-El was in that zone and it was nearly scary what she could do when she was pushed this far. Maxima was gripped by the throat and hammered with a series of punches. She dropped down to one knee but she wrenched Cir-El off.

Cir-El got up as Maxima moved in for the kill. Harry appeared, almost out of thin air.

"You know, if you just wanted me, all you had to do was ask. That's normally how things are done you know. "

She looked at Harry, her mouth open but she smiled. Despite the fact that she knew that she had been knocked around by that girl she thought that she met her match. Her face had a few bruises but she caught her perfect mate in her arms. The arms wrapped tightly around his neck as she pressed her body against his.

Kara and Karen watched, numb struck as they surveyed the damage around them. It was time to call for some backup.

"You better get out of here, things are getting rough….their fight has already put too many people in the crossfire. "

The Legion got the message loud and clear, there were potential casualties in the short but at the same time, extremely violent fight and there were many who were trapped from the Earthquake.

Harry flew Maxima off to an unoccupied planetoid and he parked the woman down onto the ground.

"Oh, this is what I have dreamed of, my love, " she begged him and she felt her thighs parted, she was about ready to get everything that she wanted and then some more. "Please take me. "

Harry was going to take her alright, he pinned her down onto the ground and the warrior queen was now against the ground.

* * *

Maxima braced herself for what was going to come next. His throbbing hard manhood was brushing against the edge of her extremely moist womanhood and she was about ready to receive her prize. Her hips lifted up to receive her gift but he was not quite ready yet.

First he touched her breasts, causing her to moan with pleasure. His strong hands paid special attention to her breasts and she reached for them but shackles manifested from the ground, pinning her face.

"This is all about understanding that you know your place," Harry whispered and Maxima nodded, her pussy oozed with pleasure as she thought about being punished.

Her cunt ached, she wanted his meat inside her, she could not hold herself back. The pleasure that would fill her would be soon. He kissed all the way down her body, it was pure torture not to have him inside her and that was something that the emerald eyed wizard knew as he kept kissing the Queen all the way down her body. His mouth wrapped around her nipple and gave it a hungry suck which brought even more pleasure from her eyes.

His fingers dug deep into her cunt and he found the dripping mound, brushing his fingers so far deep into her that her hips bucked up, meeting his movements. The redhead closed her legs around his hand and he kissed her firmly on the neck.

Cir-El watched, spreading her legs and pushing her lips around, fingering herself. Her nipples throbbed and she imagined herself in Maxima's place.

Harry stripped off his pants and Maxima looked up with that mighty spear.

"You've never seen anything like this, have you?" Harry asked her and Maxima shook her head.

It was truly something that was fit for royalty and Harry was this close to filling her with his efforts. Her pussy hungered for his meat and he was going to give her everything that she ever wanted and then a little extra. Her eyes burned as she begged for him, she pleaded with him. She wanted even more and he grabbed her hips.

"Oh yes, this was far better than I expected," Maxima moaned as he slid into her with ease, her tight pussy wrapped around him. He responded to her actions as he continued to pump into her deeper and caused her mind to experience sensations beyond her wildest dreams.

Harry marveled at how snug she was, but he would wreck her forever. He grabbed her by the hips and kept pumping so far into her that her tightness squeezed into him.

Maxima thought that she had been taken to heaven but she realized that it was greater than any paradise. She moaned and bucked her hips as he rammed deep into her center.

Cir-El fingered herself at the speed of his thrusts, causing juices to spill out to the point where she was causing a puddle. Hungrily, she picked up her juices to her lips and murmured one command. " "

Harry heard it and he was going to treat the Kryptonian to something special in a moment. The wizard pumped deep into her center and Harry hung onto her hips, working so far into her that she thought that she was going to lose it. Her tightness clamped around him and Harry brought himself as deep into her as he could go.

"Yes," she moaned, her hips bucking upwards.

Cir-El felt a cool air rush across her breasts as the top was ripped off. She was lifted up into the air and Harry was there, her dripping hot cunt positioned extremely near to his rock hard cock. The woman could feel that there was something that was amazing that was going to happen in a matter of moments. Her pussy ached for him to be inside her.

A smoldering look crossed her face and she begged for him, pleaded for him. "Inside me, I need it, I can't live without it!"

Her wish came true as she was lowered down onto his hard rock which stretched her out and filled her all the way to the brim. Her pussy was ravished as Harry pumped her up and down into him. The wet walls of the Kryptonian woman rubbed him up and down and she kept riding him, pleasure, pleasure, that was what filled her eyes.

One hand grabbed onto her breast and she mewled loudly as Harry had her ride him.

Maxima looked up and saw the other girl riding Harry. That caused her pleasure and Harry wrecked her pussy. The redhead wished she could lift her arms but she could lift her legs. With deft precision, she wrapped them around Harry, allowing his cock to go so far into her that she was nearly going to come undone. Her moans increased with intensity.

Harry could feel the tightness that enveloped him and he plunged deeper into her. His thrusts got deeper as he kept working into her.

Eventually Maxima was released but he pulled out of her. Harry offered her one order in an authorative voice that sent shivers going down her spine. "Hands and knees, I have something special planned for you. "

Maxima could not believe that she felt compelled to obey but she got on her hands and knees. Harry got behind her, his cock brushed against her entrance. However, much to the woman's annoyance, he did not enter her one inch. That caused her mind to explode into a fury and he kept running his hands all over her body.

Every time he ran a hand over a breast, it tormented her. It caused her to wish for him to be inside her.

Cir-El's strong hips landed onto his and Harry grabbed a breast, and squeezed it. She whimpered as her walls tightened around him. She rocked herself up and down and sped up her actions. She was not going to give up, not at all. His hands cupped her nice shapely ass and the girl was riding him into submission. Her whimpers got even more prominent.

Harry's balls tightened from her strong vaginal walls clamping around him and he exploded into her, rocketing several blasts of cum into her inner chambers.

Cir-El moaned as she was injected by his cum. Her pussy spasmed as he injected his hot seed into her.

The Harry that was behind Maxima looked over his shoulder and he ordered her to get into position. "Cir-El, get under that bitch's face and let her eat you out."

Cir-El walked over at Harry's instructions and she got onto her back. Her pussy was bared and the Warrior Queen buried between her legs. The dark haired Kryptonian let out a long moan as she decided to demand what she wanted.

Maxima complied, submissive, as Harry groped her breasts and with another movement, he slipped inside her. She was determined to have her mate finish once again. The green eyed wizard kept pumping into her tightening center and she moaned out loud as he rocked deep into her. The woman's moans escalated with pleasure and the wizard rammed deep into her.

The green eyed wizard slammed into her as far as she could go and he kept pumping so far into her that his member stretched her out. He rocked her body and continued to stay the course. The redhead bit down on her lip firmly and Harry picked up the pleasure.

"EAT ME, EAT ME UNTIL I FUCKING PASS OUT!" Cir-El demanded and Maxima attacked her pussy, bringing both females more pleasure from it. She sucked her juices from her and kept slurping at her snatch hungrily. She was determined to make this Kryptonian bite off more than she could chew.

Of course, Maxima realized in a haze that she bit off more than she could chew. Harry's cock strongly pumping into her from behind caused her to be put in a daze that she did not return from at all.

Harry sped up his thrusts, wrecking the warrior queen with his actions. His balls slapped against her thighs and he kept rocking against her. The green eyed wizard pumped into her so deeply and he kept up with a certain course.

The wizard was not slowing down and he could see Maxima's lust burning through her eyes. Her walls clamped tightly around him as Harry continued to pump himself deep between her legs. The moans escalated even more as he slammed into her chambers.

With one more thrust, his balls tightened and he sent a flood of cum into her. She closed in on him tightly.

Maxima's legs opened up to accept the hot injection of cum that filled her up to the brim and rocked her mind.

She thought that Harry was finished but he was not finished and neither was Cir-El. She held the woman's face onto her pussy.

* * *

' _I think that we're ready for everyone to join in,'_ Harry thought as he held Cir-El draped over his chest as she had a half lidded smile over her face and the various females of the Legion showed up.

' _Thought you'd never ask, but I guess you needed some time to tame the royal beast, '_ Kara thought to him and Harry paused as he allowed the full scope of that statement to set in and he broke out into loud laughter.

* * *

"So, are we sure that she should be here, given what's happened in the past? " Chloe inquired as she eyed Maxima, there was a certain amount of nervousness that flashed through the blonde's eyes. Maxima stared back at Chloe and there was a second where Diana wondered many of the same things. The Situation in the Legion was rather tense. Maxima's haughty gaze that was directed at them did not help, they could not help but think that if looks could kill, all of them would be ssix feet under just like that "  
I mean, no offense but you burst into our headquarters and….we're kind of in the middle of something, so we don't really want any trouble. "

Maxima nodded in a stoic manner. Despite the heated incident between them, one could see that she was calming down slightly.

"Have you thought about what I've told you?" Harry asked her and Maxima nodded.

"Yes, I realize the problem, and I realize how much it affects me as much as it effects you, " Maxima said after a few seconds of thought. She was not going to lie, she hated having to rely on others, but it was a matter of revenge. This was the entity that stirred her people up into a civil war and the end result was horrific. She wanted revenge.

There were many sighs of relief that she was so accommodating, at least that's what they were all going to assume. Never the less, the group kept their nervous gaze on the redhead Warrior Queen. Harry in particular was going to keep calm in the situation.

"Well, it's a good thing to have you on board, because I think you can agree that we need all of the help that we can get if we're going to have a hope in stopping this guy," Kara said breathelssly and Maxima nodded and there was a second where all of them figured that they were heading straight into the lion's den. Actually there was no figuring about it because they were stepping straight into the lion's den.

"Imperiax might be on the move once more, " Tess said as she popped up out of nowhere and a few seconds later, the redhead folded her arms across her chest. The two Luthor Twins chimed in with some quick thoughts of their own.

"He's really trying to find a way to throw us off…. "

"But we're the smartest girls of our age or any other, contrary to any popular belief. "

"Well actually I am, but the point stands, he is getting near us and we can track him. There's got to be a nexus point where he is consolidating his power base. "

"Actually I'm the smartest, let's not split hairs, but I'm pretty sure that the power base is closer than we think, " Alexis concluded as she stared at her sister, daring to contradict her but there was a point where no contradiction would be necessary. "And when he's there, he'll be pounced upon! And naturally Harry here knows all about pouncing on people, although most of the time, it's females that are pounced on."

Harry thought that they were spirited, there was no two ways about it. Diana's smile grew wide and she tried to act innocent. Atlee burst out into laughing and she was not the only one, Salu and Naru were also kind of amused. Harry was going to let it go.

' _Well I have to admit, I had my misgivings but they proved them wrong '_ Imra thought to Harry and Harry nodded. _'So we got all of the data, it's how to use it that's the thing which is causing us fits. '_

Time was running rather short for all of them and Harry's green eyes burned for a few seconds. He crossed his arms across his chest and there was a second where he craned his neck off against the distance.

He understood that if they wanted many more suns to rise and shine, they needed to work together. Were they the most put together crew in the world? Well, no, all things considered, they were a rag tag crew of misfits but they worked together well enough all things considered.

"You know, you breathe too many times to be normal, but I suppose that you kind of are not that normal, " Kara said, teasing him with a very obvious quirk of his that she noticed and Harry cast her a rather dirty gaze. She shrugged as she threw her hands up, not even admitting defeat, but trying to get Harry to loosen up.

If they lost sight of the goals they would be gone. Harry turned around and he walked off to look at the energy spots and he knew that it was a waiting game. It was a game that he hated playing and it was one that he was not going to bother playing. Every second he had to play it, was a second that even more lives, and there were not as many left as they had hoped left, all of those lives would perish.

Cir-El looked at Harry and her mouth hung halfway open as she watched Harry, trying to gauge some kind of reaction. She fixed a sharp gaze on Harry and she locked her eyes onto him, waiting for him to make that next move and speak, say something, anything.

"So are we going to do this or not?"

Harry pondered what he needed to do in his mind and there were times where the phrase silence was golden applied. However that time was not one of those times. Silence was not golden, silence was eerie and unnerving.

"Get ready, it begins, the next time he pops up, I have a plan. "

**To Be Continued.**


	22. Mobilization

**Chapter Twenty Two "Mobilization."**

Harry had played this game many times before. It was a game that no one else wanted to play but he did. His enemy, he had a feeling was playing some kind of form of mind games.

"I would like to see that you're ready….but I know better, I recognize that look on your face."

Tess popped up and Harry appreciated the company, even if he was not in too sound of mind. "Oh hey, Tess….sorry if I'm not in a better mood, just thinking of everything that I have to go through. The entire weight of the world has just been tossed upon my shoulders. "

"And you seem all too accustomed with dealing with that weight on your shoulders, "Tess said with a frown as she sat down next to him. "But somehow I think that you have it in you to figure out a way to get everything accomplished. "

Harry nodded, he hoped so and to be fair this was a road that he had been down far too often.

"So, do you think that we have much of a chance of winning? "

That was a loaded question and Harry took the cup of coffee, drinking it carefully. After a long swig, he gave her his best view on the subject. "We've made all of the preparations, we've done all of the homework, honestly all there is now to do is to just step in there, and do what needs to be done. We really won't have any retries if we fail this time. "

Tess soaked it all in, he had the hardened spirit of someone who had been fighting for a long time. Someone who should have by all rights snapped a long time ago and maybe he had.

"Well you don't go in halfway, do you? " Tess whistled and Harry nodded. A sheepish grin went over her face. "Sorry it's just… "

"Believe me, I know where you're coming from, " Harry told her and there was a bright smile that crossed his face. He checked the scans but everything was quiet " It's just….these are the type of things that test someone, pretty much show them what they truly are, who they truly are? "

"Well, I know for one that we're up for the tests, " Alexis said as she popped up to join Harry and her "aunt" "Look on the bright side, you've got the smartest girl of the 31st century by your side and Alexandra….well she isn't exactly stupid either, so it's a win-win situation. "

Alexandra joined in, pretty much stepping on her sister's toes, both literally and figuratively, much to her agitation. "But….we're going to have to find the frequency where he was giving his transmissions, and put a stop to it, something that I have taken upon myself to accomplish "

"You know, there is no need, I have done so already, there's really no need for you to show off and make a spectacle of yourself, " Alexis argued.

' _The two of them are kind of amusing sometimes, '_ Imra thought with a long sigh. _'But there are times where they can grow extremely tiring '_

' _Yes, I would have to agree with you, '_ Harry thought to them.

"So….if we….. "

"Yes, I know what to do, I am blessed with extraordinary intellect after all, " Alexis said and Harry cleared his throat. Both Luthor twins looked towards as they chanted things in unison.

"Yes, sir! "

Harry was amused by these two and their antics but he really needed to do something to reign them in before they got out of control. They were useful, providing they got the proper discipline, something that Harry discussed with both Tess and Chloe a few times. And given that Tess was willing to take responsibility for her own bloodline's misdeeds, he was going to accept any help he could get.

"You know, we all need to be on the same page, and if we aren't….then the proper discipline needs to be administrated, "Harry said and the girls nodded in agreement. They cowed submissively to his stern gaze as he looked them down. "So I think that…. "

Tess picked up where Harry left off. "I think you two ladies might be due for a nice little reminder, a lesson if you may… "

The two girls swallowed immediately and they nodded, begging for mercy. "Oh….well…..I don't….I don't….know…. "

"I think that you do know, " Tess said with a wicked smile and Harry could tell that she was getting off on this. Then again, he could tell that she wanted a piece of Harry and this seemed to be the perfect opportunity to grab onto said piece.

Harry waved his hand and caused her to smile as he leaned forward and whispered into her ear as she nodded.

The two Luthor twins did not really understand what was being said although they got the gist of it. That was proved to be true when a set of cables wrapped tightly around their bodies. The two Luthor twins whimpered as their bodies were bound by the cords. They were all tied up without anywhere to go.

Harry placed his hand on Tess's legs and she leaned towards her, kissing him passionately. The green eyed wizard returned her actions, their tongues battled as they maintained eye contact with both twins, mischief burning through their eyes.

They could not really move, the Luthor twins were stuck and forced to watch this, at least for now, with Tess was draped over Harry's lap. He was going to see how real she really felt.

* * *

Tess closed her eyes and felt Harry's hand slowly reach underneath her shirt. They found her really full breasts and caused her to whimper as he ran his hands all over her body. The woman's whimpering increased as his fingers went over her stomach.

"Pretty soaked, that feels real, I reckon," Harry whispered as he placed his fingers down her smooth snatch and rubbed circles around it. That caused her to pant hungrily and Harry picked up the pace, giving her a good going over. Her whimpering increased and her nipples poked through the edge of her shirt. Harry smiled, hunger went through his eyes, he was going to have those tender young peaks and suck on them until she screamed.

"Yes, yes, very real, please," Tess whined and Harry captured one of her nipples and sucked on them. Her shirt gave away to reveal her full rounded breasts, D-Cup in size. He squeezed them and his tongue buried around them.

The woman's snatch was attacked but she wanted to give just as well as received.

A second Tess appeared and that caused the Luthor twins to nearly lose it. They could not even finger themselves, they were so trapped and unable to move.

The second Tess wrapped her hot lips around his shaft and started to pump it hungrily into her mouth, working his throbbing length so far down her throat that Harry was about to explode. He hung onto her head and pumped into her, working his rod into her tight throat cavity. Her whining got even more prominent was he rocked his rod deep down into her throat. The whining continued as Tess's face was cupped and he jackhammered himself into her mouth.

Tess allowed Harry to eat her pussy and he was putting her capabilities very much to the test. His tongue continued to work so far into her that her hands gripping his shoulder caused pleasure to shoot through her loins as his tongue continued to corkscrew into her. The woman rubbed her dripping warm snatch onto his mouth as he continued to draw drop after drop of her tender juices into his mouth. Her body heated up from the intense work that his mouth was doing on her.

Alexis and Alexandra, they were frustrated and suddenly, the two versions of Tess became one. She got onto her hands and knees and wiggled her tight rear at Harry. Harry raised one hand and slapped her hard which caused her moans to escape. Harry gripped her dripping hot cunt from behind and his cock was about ready to slip into her, just like that.

"Harry," Tess moaned hungrily and they made sure her face was pointed directly at the twins as he rammed his thick rod deep into her inner cavern. He stretched out her and hung onto her waist, pumping her in her pussy.

Her mind was completely rocked and drool poured from her mouth as he kept drilling her from behind, rabid fire thrusts continued to increase as he drilled into her with several thrusts that stretched out her tight cunt.

"OH YES!" Tess moaned as she moaned, as he worked himself into her hot snatch.

"And you made yourself very tight….how nice," Harry grunted as he cupped her breasts and she whimpered, moaning extremely loudly. The wizard plunged his thick rod deep between her slick hot walls, her tightness enveloped around him as he plunged into her, going deeper with each thrust. His hands cupped her.

Alexis and Alexandra watched Harry and they could not believe it. They wanted relief, they really wanted some relief but they could never had it. They were trying….but they could not reach themselves and pleasure themselves that well.

"OH YES!" Tess screamed out loud once again.

"I think I heard you the first time, but the sentiment….is appreciated," Harry grunted as he kept working into her. His cock buried so deep between her tight walls that he could tell that he was causing to come completely undone. His balls slapped against her as well, drilling her for everything that she was worth.

Eventually Alexis was released but she was still unable to move on own accord. Her shirt slowly vanished first, leaving her in nothing but a slim red bra that showed her firm breasts. Her flat and shaped stomach was on display. Her tight pants were ripped up again and her smoldering center was exposed for Harry, ready for him and she could not….no she could not help herself, she needed this so badly.

"Tess…torment her a little more," Harry grunted and Alexis got down and Tess ate her pussy, although she did it rather slow in a torturous manner.

Alexis closed her eyes and locked her legs around Tess's head and she was being eaten out.

A few thrusts brought Tess to a mind numbing orgasm and Harry pulled out. He looked at Alexis and there was a demanding glance that was in his eyes. "Switch."

Alexis obeyed, getting on her hands and knees. She buried her face into Tess's dripping hot snatch and Harry grabbed onto her waist. He was this close to entering her and the green eyed wizard was this close to entering her.

"I'm going to take that sweet ass, it belongs to me," Harry grunted and he slapped her ass. A resounding smack that was heard was music to his ears.

"Please…."

"No talking," Tess said firmly as she shoved Alexis's face down onto her snatch and Harry grabbed Alexis around the waist, this close to sliding into her. The woman whimpered and Harry was going to enter her, his cock stretching her out. He buried deep into her hot ass, stretching out her anal cavity.

Alexandra watched, she hungered for her turn, lusting after Harry's cock and she could barely even stop herself from touching herself. Although the fact that she was trapped, it made her unable to even move. Her heart kept beating even more steadily as Harry brushed against her tight anal core and was this close to jamming into her.

"YES!"

Tess grabbed onto her head and pulled her deep into her smoldering snatch. The woman's frantic licking continued to go deep between her thighs and in response, the redhead woman pumped her hips up, as she continued to lick the inside of her thighs. There was a lot of deep moaning as Tess was being licked out and pleasured by his amazing tone.

Alexandra felt her pussy bared and a Harry dupe was over her, with his cock exposed. She could feet the head pressing against her tight cunt and then he turned her over, exposing her ass.

Harry spanked her bound form and Alexandra moaned out loud, with Harry cupping her juicy cunt from behind. He brushed his fingers deep into her hot snatch and Harry smiled as his cock was really at the edge of her ass. He was this close to entering her.

He rammed deep into her tight rectum and Alexandra moaned as she was rammed down into the chair, still tied up and still feeling the pleasure of him going into her. He buried deep into her ass, continuing to ram into her, thrusting as hard into her. The woman's tight anal cavity wrapped tightly around his tool.

Alexis watched her sister being anally drilled from behind and she wanted to outdo her.

' _I don't….I don't want to sit for a while,'_ she thought as she submissively felt Harry's hands with his hands cupping her breasts.

Alexis's ass clenched around him as he rocked into her. The woman was being pounded in her ass and Harry hung onto her, with the wizard pushing in and out of her. The wizard hung onto her waist and she moaned out loud, with the woman's tight ass being drilled as deep as he could go behind her.

"Ohhh, yes," Tess moaned as her hips bucked up and there was a second where her mind exploded.

Alexis was determined to blow her mind, using her tongue as it kept working between her soft and nubile thighs. Her hips rose up and fell down as she kept diving deeper between her soft thighs.

Alexandra was being plowed in the backside and she felt his cock empty and fill her over and over again. Each touch he gave her felt her burst into flames and the wizard grabbed her breast, tweaking her gorgeous nipples. There was a second where she moaned as he pinched her delightful nipples and he worked deep into her.

"So, so hot," Harry grunted as his balls tingled, they were full of cum and about ready to unload his spunk deep into their hot young bodies. He kept rocking back and forth into them both, about ready to come undone and come inside their tight young bodies.

"Cum….need it….want it….can't live without it," Alexis moaned and she felt his cock slide into her pussy for the home stretch, although he kept ramming her from behind with an energy cock that tore her apart.

"Oh, she's your little anal slut, isn't she? Pound her!" Tess commanded as she felt Harry's cock into her. She flipped Harry over with her legs and rode him until her mind was about ready to blow.

And that was not the only thing that blew between her thighs as he pumped a heavy load of his seed deep between her thighs, pumping his juice into her. She threw her head back, moaning hungrily as he grabbed her breast and hung on for the ride.

* * *

Power was something that was taken for granted by many but this individual, he was the personification of power. He would crush all who opposed him underneath his foot.

The Legion of Super Heroes might have been the only group that would even stop him but even them, they would not be able to stop him. The sadistic intentions of the man who stood in the shadows, watching the events of the past, present, and future saw everything manifest him.

All hope would be dead but there was one problem. The green eyed wizard known as Harry Potter was a problem, a paradox. A problem that this individual would destroy.

He wore a sleek black armor that contained his powerful body. The shell was inside the armor with a face that was black as coal. Energy glowed from his hands, a mixture of colors, mostly gold and white hot. He was the powerful force known as Imperiax, he transcended life itself and he was everything. The red helmet that was like a tip engulfed the top of his head and his arms folded, sinister intentions.

"He will be crushed, just like the meaningless insect that he is, " he declared in a brutal voice as he watched the events of time and space. He began to deliver his monologue. "It will be the end, the end for everything, the end for it all! My power will not be denied and all who fail, will perish. It is all about survival and if you cannot survive, you are not worthy to draw further breath. "

The power of the words that he offered sent chills on the shadowy faces of the minions beneath him. The shattered souls who had been lost to evil throughout time, past, present, and future, they were all there.

The imposing figure took a half of a step forward and then he descended. They all backed up to give him room, as the burning red "S" shield could be seen. It was a symbol of what he destroyed hundred years ago but there were still people out there that he could destroy that belonged to that bloodline. The one known as Power Girl and the one known as Supergirl were the two obvious targets that he needed to take down but there was another.

"They think that they are power but I will show them true power, I will show them true strength. Just like Kal-El, they will perish by the hands of something more powerful than they are. "

Those words were extremely chilling as the imposing figure crossed his arms. His eyes flared with brutality and power that chilled anyone to the bone.

"You understood what you must do. The Legion will be sent a message. And when the time is right, I will strike. "

They all cheered because quite frankly they could not do anything else. And he was pleased by that.

"THESE THREE ARE TOP PRIORITY! " Imperiax said in a booming voice as he burned the statues of the two blondes and Harry Potter, to ensure that he was not to let everyone know that he was not fooling around. Not this time, he had played the survivors of that doomed world for pawns and now it was time for the checkmate. "They perish, they die, it will be the end of all. "

It would all be his. He smiled. All was well.

* * *

"Now remember, whilst we're not looking to get into a rumble with these guys, we should be prepared. However, fact finding mission, so don't go looking for trouble, as hard as that is for some of you to remember. "

It was all about finding facts and finding that one thread that they could follow right to their adversary. The members of the Legion and their associates were splitting into different teams, all of them trying to keep the information that they needed and then they we go and fight him.

It was situations like this where Harry Potter excelled. The green eyed wizard swooped in, ready. He joined the group of Maxima, Cir-El, Diana, Kara, and Karen. The fact that the actual physical task force had some of the heaviest hitters in the Legion was no accident. Imra lead the next task force, with Tinya, Salu, Naru, Lournu, Atlee, and Zatanna went on the second team. Then there was Chloe, Tess, Alexis, and Alexandra offering their help through mission support. It was a collaborative effort which all must work together to accomplish.

"So, I don't think that there's no time to waste, let's try and figure out what we need to do, "Tess said as she sighed, it was go time, it was now or never.

"Let's do this."

There were two locations the energies were tracked. The first was the Forbidden Zone, but that was empty and Harry figured out there was a diversion.

The second location, it was Smallville, well what used to be Smallville. It had not been that location for years but it was kept as a monument because all heroes had to start somewhere. And this was a monument where one of the world's greatest heroes had to start.

It was a ghost town, with the buildings in disrepair. There was a statue of Kal-El that was put up where the field and it was rather prominent. It still had those awful red underpants on the outside of his uniform as Harry and his team stood around as he examined the base of the statue, carefully running his hand up and down it. His green eyes blared as he checked it.

Much to his agitation, there was nothing. Harry cursed what was going on around him. "Nothing, nothing at all!"

Kara grabbed Harry's hand and shook her head. She helped him scan the statue. They tried to find something, anything, that would point them in the right direction.

' _Nothing,'_ Harry thought to himself as he wanted to slap himself across the face. The green eyed wizard pushed his shoulders back and he grabbed the blonde woman.

"Yeah, I figured as much, " Chloe suggested as she tried to keep a keen eye on everything. There was a lot of agitation that burned through the face of the brainy blonde and she felt a heartbeat stabbing across her chest. The woman crossed her arms over her chest.

"There's some kind of eerie energy that is flowing through the base of that statue, " Alexis chimed in as she jumped in.

"I've never seen anything like that before…. " Alexandra added and Alexis stepped in with more.

"Well you might not have and neither have I… "

"Must you always try and get the last word… "

"How could I get the last word with you hogging it all of the time… "

' _As much as those two are up for another punishment, they have a point, there's something that's brewing in the air,'_ Imra thought and Harry was curious as with the rest of them. The Legion knew this presented a problem. _'And I'm not too fond of it at all. '_

He was sure that they were connected but the fact is that he had no idea what happened. Harry ran his hand over onto the statue and he hit pay dirt, the strands of energy were getting stronger.

He was about ready to trace them, hopefully to the source, although he was more than willing to think that he could just as well trace them to another dead end location.

"I think that we've got something, " Harry said and the girls nodded. "See those glowing bulbs of energy?"

"Yes I see it….and….HERA! " Diana said, as she wondered what happened. She saw it, they all saw it, and there were glowing bulbs of energy that shot off in every single direction. The dark haired woman crossed her arms together and reared her head back.

She spun around but there was nothing other than the wind. That being said, it was an unsettling wind, and it was fairly eerie as well.

"Just tell me what you saw…. "

"It's like a light, a glowing light, inside a swirling tunnel, it's….it's causing me to become a bit ill, I can barely keep my head up and focus. "

Diana described everything that she thought that she saw. This raised more questions than it did answers. The Legion did feel it as well.

That area in Smallville, it was the nexus point of a lot of weirdness. Harry kept scanning the statue, he was this close to finding something.

Storm clouds rolled over the sky above him and Harry doubted that they were a coincidence. It was getting closer to the end.

* * *

Time had passed even more and Harry was getting closer to something. He led his group there and he was going to meet with the other group. He scanned the dark magical shapes. They defied description, they were black, shapeless but they were getting vibes that were common to Dementors.

' _Well out of the frying pan and into the fire, guess this couldn't really have been avoided, as much as we wanted it to be, '_ Harry thought and Kara squinted her eyes and fired the heat vision which cut through the creatures faster than a speeding bullet.

Karen returned fire with a whirling punch of her own and she punched through the head of the creature. She ripped it apart and Maxima bowled them over as well.

The series of jabs and kicks bounced into them, as the warrior spirit of the princess could be appreciated. They would have stopped to watch her attack but there was a sense that they could not keep their eye off of the ball for too long.

"More are coming in, more than I can keep my eyes on, you better stay sharp, I don't know how long I can keep this up, " Chloe warned Harry as she bit down on her lip and she could tell that there were far too many things happening at once to keep an eye on everything on her own. Thankfully she had help.

Harry raised a hand and punched it into the ground. A pulse of magical energy rumbled the ground and sucked them down beneath the Earth. He made eye contact with Kara and Karen and both of them shot into the air.

Cir-El joined them and the three girls made a super powerful cyclone that was not too much unlike a drill. The hideous screams of the creatures exploded as they were pushed into the ground.

There was a blinding flash of light as the creatures exploded. There was a second where the chill went over Harry's spine along with the spines of the rest of the crew. Then no sooner did he register those sensations, all became calm.

Then all was calm but not for long as Harry could see more flying over the mountains. These were far worse than the Forbidden Zone zombies, these were cold and meticulous where the zombies were feral and in a rage.

Harry proved that he could dial up the intensity of his attacks, his heart beat even more heavily and he raised his hands into the air. With a thunderous clap, he sent a sonic pulse and Kara, Karen, and Cir combined their attacks. However, Cir-El was looking around, her eyes were locked on the source of this and her feral rage could not be denied.

"They're not going to stop me, not that easily! "she shouted but Harry held her back by the arm. Reluctantly, she held herself back although all instincts told her differently.

Diana kept to the ground, dodging the swipes of them. A part of her wondered if any Amazons had been converted into this dark minions and the possibility made the Amazon Princess feel a searing feeling of hatred directed to that piece of shit if he did something like that. Given that all indications seemed to be that he caused her allies in the League to suffer a lot of trouble.

The Amazon Princess tried to tie up her adversaries with her lasso once more and her heart kept drumming against her chest. She was so close to taking her enemies down, she could feel it. Her hands, frigid as they might be, was not going to slow her down ever again.

"Don't give up, don't stop fighting, and for the love of Rao do not let that thing touch you! " Kara warned Diana and she nodded, as the whirling fist of the creature caused a crater size hole in the ground. The Earth burned beneath his fist and then Karen came down, knocking him across the back of the head.

The group fought hard but they became extremely outgunned, at least until the point where a mystical energy wrapped around the creatures. Harry watched them as they were yanked back and Diana's mouth hung open. She could not articulate one single word but she watched in awe as a force quite darker than these things showed up to beat them up and help even the odds.

Raven was in the house, kicking ass, and taking names. She ripped into the creatures with reckless abandon, the dark energy spells shot through the air.

"Go, help your friends, I'll take care of these creatures! " Raven shouted and Harry nodded, they needed to consolidate with the rest of the Legion and do it soon. The half demon girl was really putting them down just as quickly as she brought them up. The burning fury she delivered with her attacks was almost unsettling.

Harry flew over as quickly as he could and he smiled as he saw the Legion hold their own. He wanted them to more than hold their own, he wanted them to win.

The odds were tipped but this was one small battle in a greater war.

"There's another pocket to the North, a portal just opened up! " Tess shouted and that went without saying, things were far from over.

It was what one might call the never ending battle but they figured about as much. They blew through the remaining enemies right there, with Maxima fighting with fury. Given that her people were wiped out by their enemy, it went without saying that the Warrior Queen took things very personally. Diana also fought hard, it was a chaotic situation and Harry could not watch everyone. He had to look for the main player as well.

' _It looks like we're going to meet halfway,'_ Imra told the other team and Harry smiled.

' _Let's do it,'_ Harry said and there was much agreement from all.

* * *

Some people would have felt unmistakable rage from the failure of what happened but the villain did not feel that. He felt an unmistakable amount of anticipation.

The demon child returning, it was unforeseen but never the less, an annoyance that he would have to deal with on his own time. She was not strong enough to defeat him, in fact, she spent months trying to keep her fearsome father at bay. If she had only a tiny amount of her facilities ahead of her, it would be something but again, crushing such a powerful enemy would be great.

He replayed it, over and over again within his mind's eye, the demise of Superman. Superman stood up to enemies that threatened the Earth and sacrificed himself. He bought his adopted world precious centuries more. Centuries of time that would not matter once he was done with his mission. His holy crusade would end not with a bang but with a whimper.

Centuries that he would snuff out in an instant and everything along with it, there was no one who was as strong as he grew, due to centuries of meticulous planning. Everything was there. There was one hero that still baffled him, no matter how much he studied him, and his plans from every angle. What he did defied all logic.

"He thinks that he could stall what is inevitable but I am not so easily defeated. I will crush him, crush every single ounce of hope that he has left in his being, until there is nothing left. I will take everything that he has and sweep it into an undercurrent. The power that I have….it will be immense. He will suffer….at my hands, forever! The world is mine and he will be crushed! He might disregard my words now but he'll know….HE WILL KNOW POWER! "

His words grew sharper with each passing breath as he gained even more momentum. It took countless generations to build up to that moment in time and he suffered setbacks. Perhaps he was never meant to be but he would crush them all like they had crushed him.

"Do you understand what has to be done? " he bellowed in a loud voice and his minions nodded, their beady little heads going up and down. "Excellent, then I will have no errors, our plan is coming together as intended, but at the same time, displeasing me will cause your utter destruction. "

They all nodded once again, looking like demented and deformed bobble heads, heads rocking back and force, they were completely submissive to his will. This amused him greatly.

"He thought that he could stop me. But in his attempts to stop me, all he has done is made me stronger and with that strength, I will roll over him. Past, present, future, all will be in my domain, all will be underneath my heel. DO YOU UNDERSTAND? " he bellowed. There were gasps of mortified terror and this insidious being continued to delve into even more information towards his group of minions. "Ensure that he is lead here, upon the signal, and not one moment before. I wish to deal with him personally. It has been too long and he has foiled too many of my plans to allow him to live. "

There were whispers that it would be done, today, even though many felt that it should have been done a long time ago.

"Keep to the plan, and there was nothing to fear, and destroy her as well, " he continued, all of his concerns were only short lived, especially with the half demon girl.

The threat of Trigon would send her back eventually and when she returned, then Imperiax would prepare for his final assault. He knew that the Legion would not back off and neither would him. Someone who had been a bane of his existence for quite some time.

"So it begins. "

His burning eyes of menace grew even brighter as he prepared himself.

"It will be done, today. "

There was one thing that was for certain. Time was not on their sides.

**To Be Continued.**


	23. Raging Climax Part One

**Chapter Twenty Three: The Raging Climax Part One.**

"The time is coming, are you in this or are you out? You're either in all of the way or you're not, but….either way, I will rule the world. One thing is for certain, you have all had your problems with the Legion of Super Heroes…"

There was some titterings of agitation in the distance and there was a few seconds where Imperiax shifted his weight as he surveyed them all. They were rejects, aliens, misfits, mutants, horrors that he could shape.

"So, are you ready?" he asked and there was some more cheers from them. "Either you're in or you're out, you can see the Legion lording over us. Earth no longer belongs to you. I will allow you to have this planet, the rest of the universe is mine, but I can only help you."

There was loud cheers from the humans once again and they were stirred up to the point where they are about to explode. He stirred them up to get the reactions that he wanted, like the puppet master.

"You have seen what they can do!" he growled in a loud voice as his eyes flashed with anger that boiled from his eyes. "You saw how they stole the world from you. Earth once again belonged to the humans but….."

"They're coming."

"You've seen it, you've heard it, and you even feel it, we're going to be prepared, the human resistance movement will drive them off of the planet," Imperiax said as his eyes glowed with power. His personality compelled them to obey his every whim. "FEEL IT!"

There was a loud rumbling of cheers and there was a few seconds where he allowed everything to soak in.

"I don't know about this….."

"Perhaps you might support the Legion and support their efforts, and support his efforts, the efforts of a group of hidden treacherous humans, who wiped your minds and messed with your identities and lives," he growled as he cracked the pedestal underneath him with his power. His eyes glowed as he closed his fists together and his teeth gritted together.

"We're going to show our power," one of the humans yelled as he grabbed the supposed traitor, grabbing him around the throat and then with primal fury slammed him down to the ground. They were the few, the proud, true humans, that were not tainted by any DNA. They were completely pure.

"Yes, you will, you are humans, you are proud, I have weapons," Imperiex said as he caused the glowing bands that were placed out. "It will put the strength of your bodies, up with the strength of your minds."

It went without saying that it would also make them succumb to his power and it would shove him underneath his thumb. The power that flowed around him was shown and the human stepped forward.

"We will be able to get through….just like that," one of them whispered as he was trying to break through.

"See, you hear him, you hear the one known as Potter, he has corrupted your children with his demonic words and he will cause them to burn….if you allow him to," he whispered in a harsh voice and they became nervous. Their confidence grew under his power. They could do anything and that's what he intended. "Go forth my children, spread our world."

They marched forward, they were pushed towards the edge as they were let out into the real world. The Legion was close but Imperiex only knew them as warm bodies. He was not quite ready, although he nearly was.

"Nearly, nearly, Harry Potter, and when I am ready, you will be mine," he whispered in his most harsh voice as he placed his hands up against the back of his head. The energy swirled around his hands as he could see the Legion defeat more of his voices.

"Imperiex….he is….."

"He is but merely a child, they are all children, for I am forever, created forever, and created always," Imperiex said as the vagueness of his words caused everyone to grow even more confusion. And….things increased with even more insanity. "Past, present, and future, it's all mine."

"Do you hear me, pretty soon I'll be there, you can't hide forever!" Harry yelled as the villain viewed the images of shadows, extensions of his will being driven down to the ground.

"I disagree," the villain whispered as he crossed his arms together and power flowed through his eyes. No one dared disagree with his disagreement. "Reinforce the barriers, do not….do not allow them in here at all."

"It will be done," his minion said as he walked over to the edge and tried to reinforce the barriers. There was a second where he held onto it and it was rumbling around him. He checked everything. "It is secure."

"Make sure it stays secured them," he whispered to the minion and he nodded, with a nervous tick in his eye. "Treat it like your life depends on it, and it does, believe me it does."

"I know," he whispered harshly as he nearly had to stare his employer in the eye, hoping one day he would be set free but he knew that his will was weak.

Imperiex waited for the final moment. Soon all would be in his hand.

* * *

Harry could see that there was a big problem. He armed humans with artifacts that they were never meant to hold onto. His heart thumped across his chest as his breathing heightened and his chest lowered and fell. He crossed his arms across his chest.

"Okay, we've got things….the energy, it's pulsing from underneath the field….yes, that field," Harry said and Karen shifted nervously. There was a blinding glare that was around him as he felt himself succumb to the power.

"Harry, it's fine, we'll get through," Kara said and Rachel looked over her shoulder, checking for anything out of the ordinary. Which for her had a far more liberal interpretation than many but not in this group.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked as she looked over her shoulder. She had heightened sensitivity to the dark spirits that combed around the air around her and Harry grabbed her gently by the elbow. She nodded her head up and down.

"Yes, I'm sure," Harry whispered to her as she leaned back, her back arching back for a second. "Just keep your head up, and we'll figure things out."

"I hope….actually I'm sure that you're right," Rachel said and Imra frowned as she could hear the scattered thoughts.

"You will get off our planet, alien trash!" one of the humans said as she lifted the gauntlet on her hand and rushed forward. The blonde caught her hand and pushed it back.

Karen hoisted the woman halfway off of the ground, twirled her by the arm, and sent her flying. Several cattle prods jabbed towards her but Imra held her hands up and there was an energy field that was placed around them. There was a block of the energy as the electrical burst shot back towards her.

Diana tangled up the two young men who dropped to blow her away with a gun. She took them down with a hurling smack, and they crumpled down onto the ground.

"I'm going for the gate!" Harry yelled as he looked over his shoulder and made his way down there ,slipping and sliding down the muddy path. He hovered above the ground so he did not have the disadvantage.

"I'm coming with you," Cir-El said, she knew that Harry was going down the tunnel towards the same enemy that he was going after. The dark haired woman rolled her shoulders back.

"If you can….." Harry started but she used her ice breath to freeze some of the dark shadows that popped up. They were a bit lighter on the humans, at least until they could figure out who was being more manipulated than others.

"I can!" Cir-El yelled fiercely as she caused the ground to become sticky beneath them.

Karen watched, she was pretty sure that was because of some charm work but it was nothing that Kal-El was able to do. She could not really think that much more, given that one of her adversaries conjured several jagged rocks.

Kara joined Karen with taking the jagged rocks out before they hit the other members of the legion. Ice breath and heat vision combined but Imra lifted her hand up in the air. She sent them back at them, not in a lethal manner but in enough of a matter to back them up.

Harry could see that the hole was about to close, and he sped up, trying to gain the momentum that he could. He could see the haunting face right ahead of him.

"So, you dare face me!" Imperiex whispered harshly and Harry shot through the tube and nailed him with the full force of a huge hammer.

Harry was knocked back like he was nothing and he could see the glowing fist of enemy. Reflexes were heightened as he dodged the attack. There was an explosion as the ground was scorched beneath him. He looked at him.

"You're the one….."

"You're the one who has tried to set my plans back, several times through the centuries, but now, I have you here," Imperiex said as he went for Harry but he just barely dodged the attacks. He teleported to the other side and grabbed Harry around the throat, squeezing, his fingers sinking into the young wizard's throat.

A series of glowing flash bulbs blinded him and Harry raised his hands up, and brought flaming spikes up from the ground. He bounced up against the wall, but his enemy caught him. He was hurled back like a ragdoll and his charms reflected like they were nothing.

Cir-El popped up and knocked Imperiex with a rocket buster punch in the face.

"You dare touch me," Imperiex grabbed as he wrapped his hand around her throat and squeezed, which caused blood to ooze from the side of her mouth.

"Yes….I dare…touch you….." she stammered, spitting the blood back at him as she was hurled back into the wall with a huge crunch.

"Where are the rest of them?" Harry asked.

"By the time they reach you, they will be too late," Imperiex said as he sent a blast of golden light towards Harry but he fired a combustion spell back. The two beams of energy shot each other and Harry summoned all of the energy that he could.

His knees were hanging off to his side, as he felt his hands were burned underneath the attempt to fight back. Harry's eyes shifted blood shot as blood poured from the edge of his nose and he pulled back, slumped against the wall.

"Fear…."

Harry dodged underneath the attacks, he showed no fear whatsoever. Spikes went underneath the feet but Imperiex hurled him back.

"NO!" Cir-El yelled, as it flashed through her mind, he was going to die the same way that Kal-El did and she could not….she would not….she sent heat vision, magically amplified and she burned through his armor, causing him to go down.

Harry felt like he had gone through a really bad case of flu as the green eyed wizard was pulled up and Cir-El picked him up.

"We have to go, now," Cir-El whispered as she placed Harry over her shoulders and he was about to argue, but he did not even have the strength to do so.

* * *

"That could have gone better," Harry said as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. There was a pair of black eyes and he looked on off into the distance. He had been beaten absolutely to one attack and his green eyes burned brightly.

The Legion had returned to a halfway base of operations that they set up on Earth.

"They should not be able to find you here," Chloe said as she breathed heavily. Harry could almost see that she was a bit nervous as he tried to check that of his injuries. They were not as bad as they were before. He brushed his hair out of his face and sighed. There was a second where he closed his eyes really tightly.

"They shouldn't or they won't," Harry said as Cir-El stuck next to him on one side, with Kara on the other side. "I can't believe that….."

"Imperiex is too powerful," Karen said as she came to the horrific conclusion. "He managed to keep us at bay for too long and he managed to acquire the power, there is no way he could be defeated now."

"I refuse to believe that," Harry said as he shook his head. He had taken the pessimistic side of things far too often but he had mellowed out over the years. Perhaps being submerged in ice had caused him to be less so but at the same time, if he was already defeated in the theater of the mind, he would have suffered something. The wizard braced himself, knowing it was now or never., do or die.

"I know you do, but we got to face facts…..he used you as a punching bag and if Cir-El didn't you out of there….."

"We don't know what and would not have happened," Zatanna said, ignoring the rush of nerves that she felt.

"You know, they're going to come after us, unless we come after then," Harry said as he flexed his fingers and he felt a heart beat against his chest. He got to his feet. "Besides, I don't look that bad."

"Oh of course you don't," Alexis said as there was a smile a she turned up.

"You just got your face reduced to raw hamburger…." Alexandra said and Harry cast her a very dirty look and the redhead teenage shrugged her shoulders up. There was a second where she kept her mind on what happened. "And you're going out to fight him again."

"I actually may have found a weakness, but there's a pretty good chance that he knows it as well, so I'm not hinging my hopes on the fact that I can exploit it," Harry said as his chest inhaled and exhaled as he crossed his arms over his chest. The green eyed wizard turned his head back and saw the glowing bio-schematics that he managed to grab onto him.

"I don't understand this," Tess said as she got a good look.

Naru blinked as she and the other Legion girls had been sitting in the shadows, silent, tending to their injuries. They won several battles but the war was not over. "So….what don't you understand?"

"What is he?" Tess asked as she frowned. "I could have sworn that I saw this sequence of DNA before….where…..I don't even know."

"Well let's try and figure this out," Chloe said as she ran a sequence and Harry grabbed one of the gauntlets that they captured from them.

"Help me analyze this," Harry asked Karen and Imra and both of them needed to scan everything. They were trying to exploit as many resources that he could.

"This is….almost Kryptonian….in fact there's no more almost about it, it is extremely Kryptonian," Karen said as she wondered about what he was doing. Future Earth technology had only finally caught up with Kryptonian technology fifty years before the destruction of the planet. She was awed at the complexities of the sequences.

"How could they replicate something like that?" Imra asked. A lot of the technology from the Fortress had been lost to time….and there was nothing compared to anything that they had in their databases. Granted, a lot of the information on Krypton had died with the planet.

"Well, I suppose that if they found some technology found at one of the colony planets, it's very possible," Karen suggested as she bit down on her lip, the frustration skimming through her eyes. Her arms were placed underneath her chest as she leaned back. "Although the components….they're not like anything I remember and my mother, she taught me a lot before she died."

"They are of Earthly make, although modified," Alexis suggested with a frown.

"Are you sure?" Tess asked and Alexis nodded as she looked at her.

"I'm positive, unless I'm mistaken and I rarely am….you know that don't you?" Alexis asked and Tess sighed long and hard.

"Yes, I know that, all too well," Tess said in agreement as she shook her head. "So, its made of ramped up Earth parts….."

"Someone would have needed to have a vast knowledge of that technology to know what parts from Earth are needed to work properly," Maxima said and they were nods of agreement. She might be a hot tempered warrior queen but stupid she was not. "If they weren't able to put that together just like that…..then it would blow up in their faces."

"I see," Harry whistled as he crossed his arms as there was a second where the green eyed wizard blinked heavily. He placed his hand on his forehead.

"NO WAY!" Chloe yelled as she found a match of the DNA scan.

"Who was it?" Karen asked, as she dug her fingers into the side of her face. The blonde swallowed immediately as she knew that she was not going to like it.

"We have a match, and it's….Kal-El."

* * *

"He was so close, but he fled, like the coward that he was," Imperiex ranted and his eyes lit up with a sinister glow. There was only one statement that flowed from his mouth, to the point where it chilled anyone who heard it. "Find him, you will find him, and you will destroy him. There will be nothing left of him, once he is done."

He had been warped, twisted, and turned as he could see the demise of Kal-El once again in his mind's eye. Superman tried to destroy the nameless shapeless entity that he figured was him. He cherished those memories, long gone as they were.

Yet he understood that he had destroyed the final son of the planet Krypton. And he came close but once again Harry Potter had made his way into his domain. Escaping at the last moment but next time, he would have him and he would crush him.

"My….my liege, I….I don't know what to say," someone whispered to him.

"Then say nothing, unless it brings fort the last wand waver underneath my nose," Imperiex said with a sinister howl. He saw the images of his enemies, they drew closer, they may have retreated, but they would return. And much to his annoyance, they had escaped with information. That would never happen once again.

He made preparations to allow Harry Potter in and never allow him to leave. The only thing that was left was his corpse. Whatever pit had created him warped his abilities and his energies. He held his hands up into the air, bracing himself and returned them back down to his side. He braced for an attack, eyes flooding with fury, sinister glowing red orbs that continued to escalate to the point where one might think that he had gone insane.

"He is….."

"Choose your words carefully," Imperiex said as he could see other forces around the world, groups that opposed him, falter. However the defeats were hallow and lacked meaning for they were not his enemy. "And speak, calmly, swiftly, respectfully."

Memories were shattered in his mind and he could see it from almost the perspective of Kal-El. He could feel the horror that the Man of Steel felt and that pleased him. It warmed his heart.

"Half of the human slaves have been defeated, they are underneath a sheet of ice," the shadow whispered as it cowered underneath mighty Imperiex and it could not even begin to fathom what happened.

"I see," Imperiex said as his teeth gritted together and the shadow swayed from one side to the next, the heart drumming against his chest. There was obviously something that was on the line. "You've done….what you could. I do not have any room for those that fail me as well."

The blasting energy field knocked the shadow down and ripped it apart with blinding fury.

"It will begin, with the end, of them all," he whispered harshly, teeth gritting down against his gums to the point where he looked like an extremely ill-tempered bulldog. There was no question about it, there would be no one who would argue with him now.

The swirls of bright light were seen in the glass case. It represented power and control, he extinguished more worlds, more groups of people, then armies combined. He had no idea what it was about this particular planet that seemed to be so very much rebellious but never the less, it caused him to great headaches.

"He is on his way," Imperiex whispered as once again, he wondered what was so different about this one where he refused to go down easily. There was few questions that burned in his mind more prominently than what made this Harry Potter tick. He was far beyond humans, he was far beyond most alien races. He was some kind of universal….abnormality.

He stepped over and he could see that he inspired the Legion to fight when he could have rolled over them just like that. His fist crushed together and sparks flew together.

"Someone is trying to break through!" one of the minions stated.

"I realize that, the hunt will be better, I will allow him through once the time is right," Imperiex said as he held up the tattered red cape that he had been carrying around him for all of this time. It crushed Superman just like that and now he would have Harry Potter's head as a souvenir along with it. His female companions would make excellent toys for the more unsavory forces that he struck a pact with as well. He had no such inclinations to have any fun with them himself. "Be silent, be still, you know what the plan is."

The wide smile of the menace continued to get even wider. Power flowed through his body as he braced himself.

"Power, I feel it, I need it," he breathed as there was something else that crashed against the wall. He stared forward, as he could see his battered face. "He thinks that he has found a weakness, well allow him to exploit it. The fool thinks that he could defeat…"

There was a loud squealing motion that popped through the border of the location.

"COME AND FACE ME, IMPERIEX!" Harry yelled in a booming voice.

"Amusing," Imperiex said without missing a beat and he motioned his hand towards his minions. "Allow them in….but only on my signal."

* * *

The empowered humans were blasted down in a heap. They were strong but the Legion blew through their defenses like dominoes.

Harry in particular was trying to keep his eyes locked on one individual and one individual alone. If he got his hands on Imperiex, then all would be over. He had to succeed, there was really no other way.

' _Closer, he thought,'_ Harry thought.

' _Harry, this is far more complex than we thought…..it appears that Cir-El was not the only thing created from Kal-El's DNA,'_ Imra said and he nodded. _'Whoever, did this made a terrible, terrible mistake, and it was an experiment that gone really wrong.'_

' _And they ended up creating the killer of Superman in an attempt to stop his utter demise, it's an interesting paradox,'_ Harry thought as he shook his head. This was messed up but Harry analyzed theid defenses. All defenses had holes and these were no exception.

' _So the monster that killed Kal, was Kal, in the most twisted sense of the world, that's….'_ Karen thought but she dodged the horrific shadows. They had some of the same qualities of the Forbidden Zone Zombies.

' _Do not get apart,'_ Rachel thought as other members of the Legion were fighting. She wondered how much longer she could stay. She did open the door for Trigon to return. The half demon reared up and she was this close to trying to banish the creatures. They flew backwards with a huge thump, thump, thump, thump, thump.

They landed so hard that the half demon could feel their despair. It nearly gave her a headache.

' _This time if you go in, there might not be any way to extract you,'_ Cir-El said but Harry's determination was something that nearly took her aback. _'Oh you know it don't you.'_

' _Give me the cover, trust me,'_ Harry thought as he summoned up the full force of his powers, amplifying the energy that sprang out through his fist. He was deep in a pocket that was where past, present, and future intersected. As much as that did not make any sense, that's what the data that Harry drummed up told him.

' _We trust you, but that could be a big problem, as you might not escape,'_ Tinya thought although she yanked them down, using her powers to trap them.

' _Risk that I'm willing to take, and I've taken far more insane risks,'_ Harry thought and Kara sighed.

' _Yeah, I'll vouch for that one,'_ the blonde said with her ice breath causing a barrier which Cir-El, Maxima, Karen, Diana, Rachel, and Harry all slipped past.

' _The humans should not be able to break through,'_ Maxima thought although that seemed more like a question than a statement of fact.

' _They should not be able to, no,'_ Harry agreed but he would leave nothing to certain.

' _Portal dead ahead,'_ Cir-El said although she did not say that she was more worried about their dead behinds. However, she refused to let that defeat her. Her mind was of razor sharp focus and her heart hammered against her chest.

' _Yes, something behind us, we'll….we'll see if we can buy you any more time,'_ Karen thought as she let go of Harry's hand.

Harry burst forward like a super nova at the speed of light and entered the portal.

"COME OUT AND FACE ME IMPERIEX!" Harry shouted as he hit the bright portal with the force of a ballistic missile. He was ripping through the portal, his skin blistered, he saw Rachel and Cir to his side as he popped through the portal.

He was surrounded like a bright light, like a super nova. He could barely see, all it took was instinct that pressed him forward. His heart thumped against his chest and his mouth dried up immensely as his hands started to shrivel.

' _If anything happens….I love you,'_ Harry thought, although whether anyone responded or if he was heard at all, it was never known as he was in the Nexus.

It was a trip that no one should have survived, but somehow he did. That was another thing that he did with alarming regularity. He survived when no one should have.

He held his breath, ,mostly because he could barely breath. He was in the vortex, he could barely hear anything, he could barely see, but he dropped down.

Harry Potter looked up to the imposing form of Imperiex but one thing could not be denied, the determination that burned through his eyes was so intense that it was scorching.

"So, you think that you can defeat me," Imperiex said as he prepared to step down and destroy him like a cockroach. Harry noticed the tattered remnant of a cape in his hand.

"You're obsessed with the demise of Superman, aren't you?" Harry asked him, his throat nearly raw from his ragged breathing. "Because….in the end….you know that could not defeat him and what you think is the truth, what you think of as your power, is nothing but lies."

"I destroyed him," Imperiex said and Harry smiled.

"His legacy exists, and I'm looking at it, for if there was not a need to avenge his killer, you would not exist…..but it created the ultimate paradox throughout time," Harry said.

"It matters little of how I was created, all that matter is how I'm going to render your destruction."

**To Be Continued.**


	24. Raging Climax Part Two

**Chapter Twenty Four "The Raging Climax Part Two."**

No matter what, no matter how dangerous his adversary was, Harry Potter was going to stand up in fight. He was going to do this calmly, casually, and it would not lead him down a road towards defeat.

"You get off on people fearing you," Harry said as he looked at his adversary. "I don't fear you."

"You may not fear me and that will make you a fool," Imperiex said and then he responded with a large bellow. "However, you fear something else, you fear what I could do with those around you and you fear…."

Harry nailed him with a huge bludgeoning spell. It was a force of a train that sent him staggering back. His force was a lot less in this realm than it was normally but never the less, Harry packed a huge punch.

"Once again, you strike me with your hardest shot but it's not nearly hard enough," Imperiex said and he rammed his hand forward with a jab. The force of the jab sent Harry flying back but he avoided cracking against the wall.

"Oh do you?" Harry asked as he held his breath in once more. It was do or die time now. There was no more fooling around, no more pausing. Either he did this or he got brought down straight to hell. Either way, he was going to be strong.

"Look around you, you are alone, there is nothing to help you, Harry Potter!' Imperiex said and he stared him down.

"The last psychopath who said that, well he wasn't breathing much longer," Harry said as he sent down several jagged ice crystals at his enemy. He knew that he had to break that armor, he might have a chance. The problem was that the armor looked to be fairly invulnerable and that was something that annoyed him greatly.

"And you're not alone, not now!" Cir-El said as she zoomed in like a sonic boom. Her first was extended and…..

KABOOM went Imperiex as he hurled back several hundred feet. He cracked hard against the wall and he winced as he connected.

"Yes….you might have taken me down like that, but I still have power," Imperiex said as he tried to stumble to his feet but he was on jelly legs. It felt like a combination of concrete and jelly as a matter of fact, his blood oozing from his mouth.

"Power is a relative term," Rachel said as she turned up. Her robes were tattered, her face was scratched, but energy glowed from her eyes. "You best be careful about playing in the darkness, Imperiex. You could hurt yourself."

The moment she said that, Harry came down on his hand with a resounding clang!

Harry was not pulling any punches, now more so than ever before. He channeled a searing burst of magical energy and shot it towards his adversary, driving it back against the wall. There was a loud and sickening grunt as it was back up against the wall.

"No…this was not….."

"Well, if it wasn't supposed to happen, then you should know that I have this ability to do a lot of what is not going to happen," Harry said as he nearly took off his adversary's head with a well-placed concussive blast.

His next attack was a blast of green magical energy that went from his hand but his enemy dodged the attack.

He used his super speed to dodge it and Rachel was back handed down to the ground.

Cir-El popped through the ground and then like a cork, she shot out through the ground. One rocket buster of a punch it caused Imperiex to go down with a thud.

' _Weak spot, got to find it or find an alternative way to take him down,'_ Harry thought as his heart started to pump even more blood through his body.

Imperiex grabbed Cir-El by the throat but she used a burst of heat vision to temporarily burn his hand.

"You want to play with fire, little girl," Imperiex growled as he conjured beasts made of brimstone.

"Oh fuck," Harry said as he saw something conjured that was Fiendfyre, only about a hundred times worse.

"Pretty much, yes," Rachel agreed, eyes shut as she found a way to negate the spell."You take care off the big guy, I'll see what I can do to get rid of this, before the world burns down."

"Sounds like a plan," Harry said and there was a thunderous laughter. Harry was not going to lie, he everything could come crashing down.

Eerily calm, he raised his hands and clapped them, causing a thunderclap of magic to resound around them.

Imperiex was gone but that meant he was only going to recharge.

' _Time for the kill,'_ Harry projected to anyone that might be able to hear him.

* * *

Kara had no idea where Harry went or maybe even when. The nature of his disappearance was quite vexing to her.

"I know Kara, I know," Diana told the young blonde reassuringly as she shook her head. The Amazon Princess looked up to the stars, hoping for a beacon of hope but there was none. "But we've got a world to say."

"He's….SHIT!" Chloe yelled at the top of her lungs and Kara had no need to tell her what she said.

Stampeding beasts made of fire appeared through a rift between time and space and the blonde watched them. Karen looked at them, her mouth hung open halfway but words failed her. They failed her big time.

Zatanna put up a barrier, but it required constant effort on her part. Sweat already poured down her face, as the creatures, which seemed to be growing.

"Here," Imra said as she reinforced the barrier with her telekinetic abilities and it was here that Karen came to the grimmest possible conclusion.

"We won't be able to hold that forever," Karen said, hoping that Harry would beat him soon because they could use their help. She really wished she had been able to see if she could unlock her magical abilities.

"We don't have any time for you to go through the trials or go through a lot of magical education, now's the time, just follow your instincts, and we might be able to stall these things," Kara said without missing a beat and taking a breath. Karen nearly opened her mouth but the blonde slowly clapped her hand over her mouth. "No, Karen, I know that you can do it, because I can do it."

"Okay, you know….you know, I'm just going to do it," Karen said and Kara nodded approvingly.

"Well, whatever you're going to do, you better do it quickly, or you're going to be medium rare," Imra thought as her teeth clenched together and her hands shook as sweat poured down her hands. If she even blinked, they would be fucked.

"Right, just do it, got it, coming right up," Kara said as she summoned the power and Karen copied her movements. She was nuts trying this, trying to do this time of advanced magic sight unseen, without any proper preparations.

The blonde could feel something tingle to the tips of her toes but she just hoped that it was not her about to explode into nothingness. Her jaw was set as she felt numbness spread from her shoulder blades. Her breathing increased as she renewed her focus.

"Just do, remember just do," Kara whispered to Karen as she squeezed her shoulder.

"Well, do it then," Zatanna said as she felt her hands blister badly. The creatures were trying to blister ther hands.

"It's happening all over the planet," Chloe said, not wanting to be the bear of bad news, but she figured that in the interest of full disclosure. "I know, wonderful right?"

"Yes, very," Imra said as she gritted her teeth, sounding a bit more snarky than she have. The blonde threw her head and she gave a groan as she closed her eyes. Biting down on her lip, she sighed.

"The moment of truth is at hand," Karen whispered as she could feel it fill her finger tips and she would ever blast them away or she would break past, present, and future into little bite size fragments. Either way, things should be fun. The energy pulsed through her hands and rammed into the energy wall, hitting it full on with a blunt force.

The moment of truth was hand, seconds grinded by through time and Karen waited, waited for it to happen. She continued to wait but there was nothing. The blonde held onto the wall, and waited with the breath that escaped her breath.

The creatures burned out, turning into nothingness and the blonde dropped to the ground. She felt completely drained.

"Are you alright?" Zatanna asked as Kara wrapped her hands and Karen shook her head, coughing a little bit.

"I feel like that I'm the one who should be asking you that," Karen said as she was completely winded but there was a calm, the shadow creatures, the flame creatures, even the human minions, they all disappeared.

Most would be pleased by that but they were all too drained to care.

"Well….I've had much worse," Zatanna said as she knew that her hands would heal in a few days. Suddenly, it was almost like they were standing on a barren wasteland.

"I would tell you we have a problem but that would be stating the obvious," Tess chimed in and Karen nodded.

"Yes, it would," Naru said but she grew rigid, her pupils dilating as she rolled her shoulders back and she grow rigid.

"NARU!" Salu said as she grabbed her arm but Naru was shaking madly.

"Stand back, give her some space," Tinya said, a bit nervous and Imra joined in quickly. She was trying to read Naru's mind waves but she was caught by it, there was a sinister laughter that filled their ears.

"Chloe, Tess, Alexis, Alexandra, anyone?" Kara asked but there was no answer.

"You've been disconnected," the harsh voice of the monster said and they all felt their blood run colder than cold could be. The girls of the Legion reared their heads back as there was something that went through them.

"We're not even on Earth," Kara said as she groaned, they played right into his hands.

"Very perceptive, Kryptonian, it will be a shame that you will be annihilated as well," Imperiex said and Kara waved her hand around, she had to really find him and find him soon but he was off of the map. They were very much screwed.

"Stay alert, we can beat him," Imra said, although they were now in his domain. Naru looked up at her and she managed to speak what she saw.

"I saw the end."

* * *

Harry could tell that the end was here, although he was not sure who the end was for. All he knew was that he needed to press on. Time was not on his side but he refused to be broken.

' _The moment of truth is sooner than we think,'_ Harry mentally informed himself as he popped his way through the vortex.

Whether Rachel or anyone else succeeded, Harry was woefully ignorant to that point. All he could do was keep moving.

Harry could see them on the other side of the vortex, which was not a good thing. If the girls had been brought here, it was the intention that Imperiex would finish them off. Cir-El dropped to Harry's side, her breath causing her chest to rise and fall. She articulated the one thing that had been burning through Harry's mind like a wicked sympathy of terror.

"I think we found them," she managed, swallowing the lump in her throat and nervous did not even begin to know what she felt.

"He just made the biggest mistake ever," Harry said as he walked forward and Cir-El grabbed him by the arm, holding him back. This action caused Harry to take pause and raise his eyebrow. There was one statement that popped through his mouth and it was wrapped in confusion along with a bit of intrigued. "What are you doing?"

"I've got a plan," Cir whispered to him and now Harry was even more intrigued than ever, along with a tiny bit suspicious. "So do you trust me?"

"Oh boy that's an auspicious statement as ever, but yes I trust you," Harry whispered to her, wondering what the Kryptonian had up her sleeve. Although it could be any number of things and it could end well but it always that chance that it could end extremely badly.

"Good, then, we need do something," Cir-El said to him as she whispered the plan in his ear.

Harry nodded all of the way and he was not going to lie, it was just crazy enough to work. Although he was no stranger to strange plans, this really had gotten about a twelve on a scale of one to ten with the craziness scale. It was gutcheck time.

The Legion stared up at Imperiex and kept looking at him. None of them were going to back down, no matter how imposing he looked.

"So what's the plan?" Kara asked and Imra paused after a few seconds. She gave the most obvious statement as she crossed her arms together.

"We're going to attack him with everything that we have," Imra said and there was no question about it, she was ready. She pulled into all of their power, they all did.

There was a series of attacks that bounced off of the creature and staggered him back. The armor cracked around him as the creature held his head up and he coughed for a moment. The blonde screwed her eyes, but he held her out by the head and shoved her back.

"You dare touch me!" he howled at the top of his lungs and there was a second where Cir-El flew into the scene.

"No more, you'll spare us if we give you him, right?" Cir-El asked and Imperiex turned to him. "Or is that what you really want?"

"You better clarify for this," Imperiex stated as he stared her down and the dark haired girl stared him down.

"We were created for the same purposes, a way to…..duplicate him, but we have been turned different, in different ways," Cir said as she clutched her hands together and stared them down. Her eyes narrowed as fire burned through their eyes. The dark haired girl kept her hands on her waist. "But, you seek conquest, where I seek redemption or do you?"

"Do I what?" Imperiex asked as Harry was sneaking up behind him casually but he turned around and caught Harry immediately. "You thought that you could sneak up on me and take me down, just like that."

"That was the intention but there's always a back up plan," Harry whispered and at that moment, Cir-El jumped in from behind him.

She struck the weak spot with a full blunt force and it dropped him down onto the ground. There was a scream as the energy wrapped around him.

"Now, with everything!" Kara yelled as she tried to encouragement. The blonde raised her hand up into the air as she held her arm up into the air. The blonde used her heat vision to keep him locked into the ground.

The bright lights and powerful attacks bounced off of the menace, as his sinister eyes glared as he tried to reach at them.

"One more time!" Harry yelled and he summoned the full powers that he could muster.

The big bang caused him to drop down. "NOW!"

"Portal, now!" Rachel yelled as her ashened face could be seen.

"What about…."

"I'll be fine, go just go," Harry said, the girls had beaten him down but he needed to be the one to finish him off.

"If I go, I'll take you with me," Imperiex growled but Harry was not about to go down without a fight at all. He rammed his shoulder into the creature and sent him flying with a careening force.

Bright light engulfed the world as the abomination that never should have been disappeared but Harry vanished as well, engulfed in a wave of destruction.

* * *

"Checking the scanners, don't freak out," Chloe said, even though she should practice what she preached because she was freaking out. The blonde was moving through everything at the speed of light. Her mind was processing everything.

"Chloe, you should calm down, before you burn out your processors," Tess said and Chloe cast her one of those looks that indicated that she was not about to calm down. The redhead sighed, knowing fully well when to pick her battles.

"Am calm, I am calm,' Chloe said through gritted teeth, looking anything but calm, but never the less, the blonde folded her arms over her chest, rocking her head back.

"He could be any time, any place, anywhere," Karen said and Chloe gave her an evil eye. The Legion escaped that battle unscathed. They were not sure if Imperiex even was brought down; there were so many unanswered questions.

"I've got something now," Alexis said as she saw a face in the matrix, between past, present, and future.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Chloe nearly stood up straight and banged her knee on the other side of the counsel. It was not Harry but never the less it piqued it never the less. In fact this shocked her even more than what happened with Harry.

"Lois," Chloe whispered but the face, as she found it, had been lost.

"It's….."

"I know what I saw!" Chloe yelled hotly but much to her frustration, what she saw had vanished off into nothingness. It was almost like past, present, and future aligned with itself simultaneously and it was done so to taunt her. The blonde kept herself in check as she reminded herself what was important. Than she jumped in to find Harry. "Okay….I think that there is some kind of strand of time…."

"I can see something," Naru whispered, now that the end did not come true, she was in much better spirits.

"I sense some thoughts," Imra said and she shook her head. "What if…."

"He can't die, remember," Kara said to them all in an even voice. Although she was still worried and there were many fates that were worse than death. Being trapped a second out of sync with all time, forced to relieve your worst memories were one of those fates.

"I know," Chloe said but she said nothing else. "Harry, if you can hear any of us, give us a sign, anything?"

"We're going to try something, if you trust us," Alexandra said and there was a second where everyone paused. It was just that Luthor twins and trust was not a very nice combination of words. Yet, somehow, someway, they just had to trust that this situation would better itself. "We swear, that we won't break open the time space continuum or anything but we might have an idea to track Harry, it's going to take all of the power that we have…."

"And it will take days to recharge, but it will be much more pleasant than losing Harry," Alexis said as she looked at Tess and Chloe for the go ahead. "If there's a particle of him still in this present time, than we can bring him back."

Karen blanched at the implications that Harry was ripped apart into microscopic particles and scattered all throughout space-time, never once able to register anything on his mind. The blonde's mind was on autopilot as she avoided thinking of those implications.

"Well, what do you have to think?" Alexis asked and she decided to impress upon them one more thing. "The longer way wait, the longer the window of opportunity slides by."

"Then we really don't have many options do we," Kara said as they needed her go ahead because she was the Alpha, although Zatanna, Cir-El, Maxima, and the rest of the Legion backed her up.

"There is a slight chance that this will not work….." Alexandra started as Alexis picked up straight where her sister had left off.

"But given the alternatives, I think that all of us can agree that this is the much more appealing option," Alexis said as she placed her hand on the edge of the console. Fiddling with the dial, she was trying to lock onto her adversary. The two Luthor twins were either going to lock onto their grandest achievement or hit their most spectacular failure. There was really no room either way on the other end as both girls readied themselves for what was coming in on the other side.

There was a subtle humming on the other end.

"A hum, really, I hate the hum," Alexis whispered as she shook her head. She mouthed one more word. "Almost….."

"Got it, we almost got it, well we got something…..you better prepare yourself for something that could be dangerous coming through that portal on the other side, just in case," Alexandra said and the Legion stood rigid and there was a huge pop that came through the other side.

"Harry," Kara said and she was not trying to get her hopes dashed, but never the less, she squealed with delight when Harry went through the portal and landed hard on the other side.

"Be careful, he's very fragile," Alexis said and Kara shook her head.

"Don't worry, I know what to do, divert all of the power to the medical bay," Kara said taking charge of this situation and it was unwise to argue with her.

* * *

Harry's mind was buzzing with what happened, although it took him a few minutes to really come through what happened. However, when his body became conscious, he knew that the final signs of healing were beginning.

His body lapsed in a temporary catatonic state until he could completely heal the damage from his body. His heart hammered against his chest as his fingers became completely numb as he tried to keep his head up but it was hard, believe him, it was rather hard. The green eyed wizard saw Imra sitting there, with Tinya and Lournu.

"So how are you feeling?" Imra asked him.

"Alive," Harry commented with a smile as Tinya nodded by his side.

"That's always a good thing," the dark haired girl said happily as she ran her hand down the side of Harry's face for a few seconds. "There were a lot of people who were worried….Kara finally crashed, and she had been up for seventeen days straight before she gave up."

"Don't you mean seventeen hours?" Harry asked, unable to fathom such a thing.

"Well we're completely out of coffee, so what do you think?" Imra asked and there was a moment where Harry nodded.

"So the world did not end in the seventeen days that I was out?" Harry asked and they shook their heads in response.

"Imperiex….has been dismantled and scattered all throughout time, whether he'll return one day or not, we cannot say, but we have data where we'll have be able to stop him if he does," Imra said as she wrapped her hand around Harry's hand and squeezed it tightly. He responded with a nod.

"I'm pretty sure that he will not be back but if we is, we'll be there, and I will be as well," Harry said as Imra sat next to him with a smile on her face. "And I couldn't have defeated him without you."

Tinya grinned as she brushed Harry's hair out of his eyes. "It was a team effort, you'll find that we're good at team work."

"Oh, you don't say?" Harry asked to the dark haired girl and she realized the implications of what she said, going flushed, with Naru was amused by as she walked there.

"Well, I think that you stuck your foot into your mouth with that one," Naru said with a wide smirk on her face and the dark haired woman looked rather crimson red at the thought of it. "But I'm sure that we're all here for the same reason….we just got to wait for Salu to join us."

"What is taking her so long?" Lournu asked as she shifted around nervously. The girl was about ready to split in half quiet literally.

"Hey don't be so high strung, that's all, good things come to those who wait," Naru said and she placed her hands on her hips. Harry noticed that she was wearing a thin silver robe that parted at her amazing thighs and she bent for a second for Harry to see all of her. "And I'm sure that Harry will agree that it's worth the wait."

"Very much worth the wait," Harry agreed as he could see that the robe flap a little bit to reveal her amazing thighs and also that she was wearing nothing underneath it. Imra shook her head, amusement brimming through her eyes.

"Kara's going to be upset that she's going to miss out on this, both of them in fact, but….well I think that we will be more than up for it," Imra said and Salu made her way inside. She was wearing a sleek sheer black body suit that clung through her amazing body.

"Oh, Harry is up," Salu said as she licked her lips and Imra shifted, she was wearing nothing but a long white nightshirt and really nothing else. It rode up to show what was underneath, barely meeting at her butt cheeks as she bent over.

"I think someone's up for something," Tinya said coyly as she lifted back the covers, to reveal the tent that Harry had been pitching through his bed clothes.

"Oh dear, it appears that the treatment has had some residual swelling," Lournu said as the three duplicates appeared, all dressed in slinky nurse uniforms.

"I think that we should check for some residual swelling," one of them said as she softly licked her tongue around her lips with lust burning through her eyes.

"Oh should we?" another duplicate said as she trailed her tongue against the underside of her lip and she wrapped her arm around his shoulders and then the final dupe made her way down between Harry's legs.

"All of the residual swelling seems to have gone….beneath the belt," the final dupe concluded as she squeezed his package with a hungry glint in her eyes. Pure lust resounded in her eyes and Harry's heart did speed up as she played with him. "So are you ready?"

"Oh you know it," Harry breathed with a wide smile on his face as she kept working him over. She pressed her lips onto his mouth and the other girls positioned themselves to work him over.

"We better leave the door open," Imra said and Salu nodded.

"It is an orgy, there should be no reason to lock anyone out," Salu said firmly and there was agreement from all.

* * *

Lu wrapped her hand around Harry's thick rod and stroked him up and down, causing his penis to twitch in her hand. There was a wide smile that appeared on the girl's face, that thick rod was something that would make any girl smile. She trailed her tongue over the edge of her lips and she bent down, kissing the top of his head.

Imra wrapped her arms around Harry and kissed him fiercely. The blonde pushed her tongue into her mouth and he returned fire, groping her ass.

Naru waited impatiently, and decided to grab Tinya around the waist and kiss her against the wall. Tinya yelped in surprise but she was being kissed hungrily.

Salu slipped out of her body suit, exposing her youthful breasts, flat stomach, and tight snatch. She could see the dupes at Harry. Lu sucked his cock hungrily with wanton need in her eyes and Nu and Or were down there as well, taking turns licking his balls.

"Oh yes, oh fuck," Harry said as he cupped Imra's breast and she crawled onto his chest. "Mmm, I love your pussy, Imra."

"Why don't you taste it then, lover?" Imra asked saucily as she wiggled her hips and his mouth was up against her dripping snatch, sucking the juices slowly from it. He dug his tongue deep into her and started licking around her insides. She grinded up against his tongue, working it into her, with the woman moaning at Harry's efforts. The wizard was really giving her a nice going over and his green eyes burned with lust.

Lu squeezed his cock a few times and her pussy burned with desire. The three girls agreed amongst themselves.

She slid herself onto Harry's thick hard pole as it went into her tight pussy. The woman's walls wrapped around his thick hard cock as she bounced up and down, sliding him in and out between her soft, moist, thighs, as she bounced up and down on him, spearing herself onto his rod. It went deep into her body and she moaned, rocking her head back.

"My turn," Nu said as he had driven her to an orgasm.

Harry's arms extended as he started to finger the pussies of Naru and Salu who were on either side of them. Tinya waited for her turn and to wait, Imra cupped her pussy.

The girls were wondering when Harry would split himself into dupes and give them some attention but sure enough, they were going to have to wait. Not for long but the wait they received was more than enough.

Naru was the first to find herself back against the wall. The blonde felt her pussy dampen as his thick tool was brushing against her. She could envision all of the things that he was about to do to her and she felt….wells he felt good.

"You enjoying that?" Harry whispered and she nodded, as she bit down on her lip. Harry buried himself into her, working his length between her thighs.

"Yes…yes….." Naru whispered at the top of her lungs as her walls clamped around him. The woman's legs wrapped around him tightly as he pounded into her and kept working into her, hard and fast with a series of long thrusts.

Salu meanwhile was pressed against the wall. Her tight ass was exposed for Harry and the green eyed wizard slapped her on her rear which caused her to whimper with delight.

"Yes, take me," she whispered hungrily as Harry brushed against the edge of her and his cock was this close to entering her. Her dripping cunt was prepared for him and his rod was almost against her edge. She pushed her hips back, as his thick length dangled inches away from entering her.

"Consider yourself taken," Harry breathed as he plunged into her from behind.

Lu, Or, and Nu continued to take turns riding the prime model's cock on the bed, but despite tagging out several times, they were getting worn down. It did feel so good, as the two who were not riding Harry at the time fingered each other's tender young pussies.

The time where they were allowed to come down grew even shorter between each other as they kept pumping their fingers into each other's pussies.

Imra wrapped her arms around a Harry dupe and kissed him, pressing her breasts against his chest and running her hot box down across his thick rod. It came inches from penetrating her but she held onto him, working her slit against his rod, it was inches away from invading her.

"Oh, this is going to be so good," Harry groaned as he held her steadily, pinching her ass which caused her to whimper with flushed over eyes. Her dripping snatch was positioned perfectly over his rod, and it was ready to invade her.

"Feels so good," Imra agreed as she sank her soft hips onto his rod, squeezing his rod between her legs. The blonde kept pumping his rod back and forth as it buried deep into her cunt. The woman wrapped her legs around him.

The green eyed wizard cupped her breasts and she sank herself up and down onto him, riding him over and over again. The blonde's dripping hot slit went down his huge pole as she rode him.

Tinya meanwhile was pinned down onto the ground on the side of the bed and mewled underneath Harry's efforts. Her arms wrapped around him as he kept sinking himself into her. Her hips rocked up as she bit down onto the side of his neck. The dark haired alien's snatch was being drilled over and over again, with his rod appearing and disappearing into her.

"Oh, that's it, oh, that's it," Naru whispered as Harry grabbed her ass from the other side and speared into her tight cunt. She felt pure sexual fire explode from her head and toes as Harry manipulated her insides with his member.

"Is this everything that you dreamed about?" Harry whispered hungrily in her ear and she nodded, biting down on her lip.

"Yes, oh yes, yes," she whispered to herself and the blonde once again nodded her head up and down. There were a few seconds where she shook her head, mentally composing herself as he worked into her, his hard rod spearing so deep into her cunt that she thought that she would be losing her mind.

The woman's tight walls worked against him, allowing his invasion of her to be that much more pleasurable.

Imra continued to ride Harry, her ass cheeks sinking down onto his balls as she rocked back and forth against the bed. Her breasts swayed in the distance, her nipples hypnotically bounced before his eyes and Harry leaned up, to capture one of them in his mouth and twirled his tongue onto them. That caused her to squeal in delight as her walls clamped onto him. She rode him back and forth, rocking up and down. The whimpering walls crashed down onto him and she continued to pick up the pace, along with more momentum as he grabbed her breasts.

"Take my tits, squeeze them, oh yes, more, more, more!" she whined at the top of her lungs, as her tightening walls sunk down onto his hard rod. She rocked herself back and forth, taking more of his cock into her.

The three versions of Triplicate Girl had their brains fucked out, but it was a great existence.

"OOHHH!" Salu moaned as she continued to be rammed against the all hard from behind like it was nobody's business. She had no idea how good something like that would feel.

"Surprised….this hasn't attracted….ah….more guests," Imra whimpered, hopefully they had all not fell asleep, but that was their loss.

Her gain, as she was about ready to gain another dose of seed. All she did was wrap her walls around Harry's tool and continue to spear it into her body. She could sense all of the lustful thoughts in the room, and it caused her to gush.

"Damn, you're fucking horny," Harry grunted as he buried his face in Imra's tits and began to suck her lovely flesh.

"ALL….YOUR….FAULT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, rocking her hips back and forth around his rod. The woman's tightening walls kept going up and down, his balls slapping against her tight ass as she continued to ride him.

"I know, I know, but you feel so good because of it," Harry said as he matched her thrust for thrust.

That was true, it made her feel so good and the blonde from Titan was feeling her walls clamp around him. She drove her hips down onto him hard and his rod buried between her soft walls as hard as he could, keeping his rod so far deep into her that she screamed.

There were many more screams of delight as the first explosion of cum was released, and some blacked out from the pleasure.

More party guest finally managed to show up but Harry had many more rounds left in him.

* * *

Kara slipped in, most frustratingly a bit later for the party. The blonde wore a light blue tank top and jean shorts as she made her way over. She could see the pile of girls that were fucked senseless as far as the eyes could see.

The blonde slipped over towards him.

"Glad to see you're feeling better," Kara said as she got into bed and snuggled to his side.

Harry held her in tight.

"Well it isn't every day that you almost die," Harry said but he amended. "Actually it's far more…."

Kara silenced him with a fiery kiss which Harry returned. She might not have joined the main orgy but she was here for the after party and anyone who popped up there could join them.

After she got some alone time with her husband of course.

**To Be Continued.**


	25. The Adventure Continues

**Chapter Twenty Five: The Adventures Continues.**

Harry was sitting out alone, just enjoying the time by himself. He smiled and why should he not smile? Imperiex was taken down, in fact he was nothing but a mere memory. He was watching, there was an entire world ahead of him and the Architect behind the Forbidden Zone…..he was gone. Hopefully never to return.

Voldemort might have crafted the plague but Imperiex influenced Hermione, taking advantage of her desperation to solve any mystery, and it caused them to be twisted into that. An entire civilization was mostly snuffed out.

"So, I heard you did some interesting magic," Harry said to Karen and she turned up, dressed in nothing but a long white shirt that covered her body. The blonde sat down next to Harry, her arms and legs crossed together.

"First time I tried to perform magic, and it could have gone much better," Karen said but Harry looked at the blonde. "I guess I did have the abilities within me but….."

"Life threatening situations manifest some abilities that we never thought that we have, trust me, I've been down that road myself plenty of times," Harry told the blonde and she nodded, with her jaw set as she shook her head. "We just got to go with the flow and see what life brings us."

"Right," Karen agreed with a bright smile on her face as she placed her hands behind her head and stretched her neck. She looked at her husband who was just staring off into the vastness of space. "So….how are you feeling?"

"Do you want my honest answer?" Harry asked the blonde and the busty blonde Kryptonian nodded, as she crossed her legs and placed an arm around Harry. He smiled, resting alongside his wife. "Actually….given the fact that I almost died…..I'm pretty good."

"Well it's good that you survived death….then again, I'm sure many of us have been there," Tess said with a shudder as she appeared out of nowhere by their sides. "Chloe's search for her cousin is all consuming…..you know, I almost admire her, if it was not so horrifying."

"Yes, I tried to get her to come out, but she's locked herself up in her room," Imra said as she sat down on Harry's opposite side. Harry placed his arm around the blonde telepath who relaxed slightly in his grip. She sighed long and hard. "If she's out there…..then I'm sure that Chloe might want to find her, but the multiverse is full of secrets, and it is hard to crack."

"It's a jungle out there," Harry agreed.

"And not in a literal sense like the former Gotham City is," Imra said as Harry raised an eyebrow towards her. She shrugged, using this opportunity to drink a cup of coffee. "An interesting story, I will have to tell it sometime."

"I'm looking forward to hearing about it," Harry said, unable to keep the grin off of his face as he leaned back, shaking his head as he locked his eyes onto Imra's. "Look if Chloe is in there for too much longer, I'll talk to her."

"Well you might be the only one who might be able to get her to listen, so hopefully she does," Imra said to Harry as she shifted herself. "I think that we should be celebrating….one of our fiercest enemies had been taken down in a flash."

"One of them….yes," Harry agreed as he looked down. He thought that with this defeat, another chapter had been written in his life, although exactly what that would be, he had no idea. His green eyes were focused outside of the window to the sights. "So, Karen, I could train your abilities…"

"That would be excellent," Karen said with a smile on her face as she crossed her arms underneath her chest and then released them, to allow her breasts to bounce in front of Harry's face. She scooted closer to her husband. "So when do we start?"

"No time like the present, but I think that it's going to be a long road, as your abilities are very raw," Harry said and Karen looked eager to learn.

"Well, you'd find me to an extremely attentive student," Karen told him and Harry raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well if you are good, you know that there will be perks," Harry told the blonde and she placed a hand on her hip, with a bright smile. The two peered into each other's eyes.

"I'm sure that you can show me when the time comes," Karen whispered in his ear and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling his wife in tight towards him.

"I'm sure….that I can," Harry told her as her breasts pressed against his chest and his hands slid down her back to cup her ass. The blonde was in a daze. "Here is a preview….a small, and I do mean small sample."

"Nothing small about you, Har," Karen said and Harry pressed his lips onto hers. The blonde felt her mind go numb from the kiss that Harry gave her and she nearly melted into his embrace as he held her up against him.

That was pure sexual magic, no two questions about it. She thought her mind was blown before but….mind being blown was no substitute for what he was doing. His tongue tangled in hers.

Atlee showed up and she was dazzled by the kiss, not to mention a little turned on. Cir turned up next to Harry and she placed her hands on Atlee's shoulders.

"Wouldn't want you to feel left out," Cir whispered as she pulled Atlee into a kiss and the girl, her mind was blown by the sensations. She somehow kept really calm.

"You know, as many orgies start around here, we'll never get anything done," Imra said shaking her head but Tess smiled at her.

"And you're complaining about this because…."

"Not complaining, I'm just stating a fact," Imra said and Tess smiled. She understood completely.

* * *

Chloe was fixated, some might say obsessed but that was a bit unfair to describe what she was doing. Okay, maybe she was a little bit obsessed with what she was doing but damn it, she had to find Lois, these were answers that she had been looking for some time. Ever since she found out Lois vanished into the time stream one day.

She drank another cup of coffee, she must have burned through an entire month's supply of it. The image of Lois's face burned into her mind and she wondered where in time was she. Past, present, future, all three at once? Many different time lines, scattered throughout time and space. As the incident with David Clinton proved, time travel was a dangerous little prospect.

"What happened to you, Lois?" Chloe asked as she folded her arms across her chest. The woman leaned forward and tapped on the screen. There was a second where she wondered if she had seen something but it was pulled out from underneath her nose.

"You know, you're going to give yourself a headache from doing that."

Harry was behind Chloe and she stiffened for a minute but she relaxed, at least more than he did, with his arms wrapped around her waist. The blonde closed her eyes for a moment and enjoyed the grip of her husband's strong arms around her waist. It gave her a sense of clarity.

"I know, and you must think that I'm obsessing over this, but that one moment of time, it shows that she's still out there, somewhere, sometime," Chloe said as she stretched her neck. "And I know that I have lost all sense of my duties to the Legion….."

Harry cut off Chloe's words with a searing kiss to the lips. It was better than anything to her and the blonde wrapped her arms around him as she thought about it. Her tongue dug into Harry's mouth but he pushed back.

She slumped onto the chair, with a renewed sense of energy and dare she say it….but obsession. Actually obsession was a pretty good term with what she was feeling.

"Where in the world is Lois Lane?" Chloe mused, more to herself than to Harry, although she was happy to use her husband as a sounding board. "That's what I want to know….the time stream is very interesting, isn't it?"

"Yes, and it holds many mysteries," Harry said, he had done enough time travel for several lifetimes.

"I better get some sleep," Chloe said as she shook her head. "I feel like a hamster on a wheel, running around and around, with no sense of direction, absolutely nowhere to go…it's kind of absurd but I feel like that I'm….well I feel like I'm not able to go anywhere, and where I stop…."

Harry smiled as he looked deep into the blonde's eyes and she shook her head.

"I really need to relax," Chloe said as she allowed Harry to lead her off.

"Believe me, I think that I can find some ways to help you relax," Harry told Chloe and she swallowed the lump that was in her throat as he lead her down. The blonde could feel his hands run down the back of her neck.

"Oh that feels so good, don't stop," Chloe said as she could feel her pleasure centers be triggered with his amazing efforts. His green eyes were locked on the back of her neck and he kissed the back of her neck, slowly trailing kisses. "Oh, that feels….so very good…."

Harry smiled as he ran his hands over her body and allowed her to lie on a table on her stomach. Her top was exposed, which caused him to run his hands down her bare back.

"So you finally coaxed her out," Naru said as she turned up to sit at the edge of the table, seeing Chloe laying there.

"Yes, it took me a while but don't worry Chloe, we'll find her," Harry told the blonde and she nodded immediately as she looked up as she was now stripped to a pair of lacy white bra and a pair of panties to match. He slowly ran his hands up and own Chloe's legs.

"I know," Chloe said as she breathed and out heavily. There was no question about it, Harry had some magical hands and they were extremely skilled in many respects. She knew that she was going to come undone just by his mere touch.

"I think she's ready to take things up to the next level," Maxima said as she popped down and gave Harry a long kiss across the lips. Harry returned, as his hands continued to tease and tempt Chloe, and Kara showed up, dressed in a red top and top jean shorts.

"Looks like fun," Kara said and she decided to steal a kiss from Maxima, pushing her against the wall. The kiss continued as Maxima's mind was blown.

Harry thought that things were going to get a bit heated in a moment.

"And again, we might not be able to get anything done with all of the orgies," Imra said from the doorway, as Tinya stood right next to her, barely able to suppress the smile that was on her face. "I may have an update on where Lois might be….more of a lead really, Alexis and Alexandra are following it as we speak, if they find out anything, they'll let us know."

They did find Harry, so perhaps they could find Lois. With the sense of calm before the storm visiting them.

* * *

"The Legion might seem to be strong when they defeated him, but…..they will be nothing compared to me. He was merely a warm up compared to what I can do."

"The male representatives of the Legion are on track, Empress," one of her henchmen said to the woman in the shadows. She had a large eye that hovered above her, ever present, ever looming.

"Excellent….they have finally dealt with the crisis, but they will be meeting another crisis and they will never make it home," she said as she crossed her arms together underneath her chest.

She stepped out of the shadows, a green crown resting upon her head. She had shimmering green hair that went down past her back to her mid-ass area. She was wearing a tight one piece suit and her D-Cup breasts strained against the fabric of the outfit and it tightened around her body. Her long legs extended down to the ground, and they were curved and muscular. She wore a pair of emerald green thigh high boots which caused her to be a bit taller than she was.

"It's another crisis….."

"Yes, they do happen with alarming regularity, but they will spell the end of them….the males of the Legion of Super Heroes at least…..they will be destroyed, they do not fit into my plans," The Empress said as she knew that it would be around forty seven cycles before they would return home. "But there is another, who has joined the Legion."

"Yes Empress…..his name is Harry Potter…..he is unlike nothing that we have seen before."

"Or unlike anything you have ever seen again," Empress said as she shook her head, with a wide smile on her face. There was a momentary gasp as she watched the vessel as it approached, getting closer and closer to its destination.

"Something came across one of the scanners!" one of her minions stated in an awed voice and there was a loud thump as someone dropped down.

She landed hard against the ground hard. The Emerald Empress took half of a step forward and she could see her. The woman looked extremely fatigued and not completely there.

"Curious," she whispered, with a wide ear to ear grin across her face and there was no more to be said about that.

She would have to monitor this situation as she looked at this woman, her violet eyes sunken in and her mouth hanging halfway open, with drool passing down between her lips. She was barely conscious.

"Scanner, identify woman," Empress said as she pointed down to the woman who was on the ground.

"Scanning….data…..match found," the computer said and then it broke the news to the Emerald Empress. "Subject is Lois Lane."

**To Be Continued Later This Year.  
** **DO NOT ASK ME WHEN!**


	26. Fatal Part One

When Chloe Sullivan put her mind to a task, she did it in such a single minded manner that it was almost scary. Three months had passed since that one hint that she got that Lois was still out there.

Was it just that then, a hint? Chloe had been asking herself that question for the next few months, the blonde placing her hands down on the table. She frowned at that second and thought that she reached something. Then it was pulled out of her grasp just like that.

' _Damn it,'_ Chloe said, slamming her hand down onto the edge of the desk. She could see Diana and Maxima having a sparring session in one of the training rooms to the side. She was sure that it was amazing but the blonde really had other things on her mind than watching a sparring session that was going on.

"So any progress, Chloe?"

Chloe turned her head around and blinked, as she spotted Cir-El standing in the shadows once again. She didn't really want to snap at the dark haired girl, because this was not her fault.

"Sadly, no, and I'm beginning to think that this is a waste of my time," Chloe said, clenching her fist and biting down on her lip in abject frustration. Cir-El placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder in what she hoped was a comforting manner.

"I won't bore you with false words of hope but just keep at it, I guess," Cir-El said, crossing her arms. Lois and Clark….well the last conversation they had….it was rather…..well there were times where her father had a few issues that he needed to work out. Then again, Lois was no stranger to having her own issues.

Judging by the archives, he eventually did, for the most part. And good for him, even though he was ancient history a long time ago.

"So where's Harry in all of this?" Chloe asked, as she could see Tess working on something over in the corner.

"He's off with Imra and Tinya, picking up the newbie," Tess said with a smile on her face. "And….it's funny….the men in this team…..I forgot they exist, but they were here for a few weeks….."

"Yeah, and there was another incident where they had to go out and deal with because the female members of this team weren't able to handle it," Chloe said, happy to keep her mind off of the problem that she had been working on for months. "But I guess they just have to do what they do. It isn't like they haven't been sending in regular progress reports."

"That's for sure," Tess said, as she kept a close eye on the twins. They were working on a project, and she wanted to make sure that they weren't doing anything that….well that they weren't doing anything that would get them into too much trouble. And they could get in a lot of trouble, but then again, they were Luthors.

As Chloe once again got really frustrated, she took a calm breath and mentally counted to ten. That was really all that she could do at this point. Just really calm herself and see what she could do.

Karen meanwhile was frustrated for a different reason. In the past few months, Harry was working with her to try and fine tune her magical powers. There was a reason why they were trained earlier in life.

"You need to separate the logical part of your mind from the magical portion," Zatanna lectured, as Karen tried a simple levitation spell. She had tried to help out Karen where she can. "I know….but logic really has any part with magic."

"Yeah, you kind of have to let your inner Kryptonian just go now," Kara chimed in with a smile, as she chewed on a cracker, leaning back. The blonde watched her older twin and the look on her face when she strained to focus was kind of amusing.

"Trying, but not doing well," Karen breathed, as she shook her head. She nearly levitated the pillow up but it dropped down.

"Don't get too excited as well when you have a moment of success," Zatanna warned her and Kara added.

"Just try and do it, and expand the least bit of energy….."

"Okay, I think that I got it," Karen said, as she felt a bit of a headache going on with her, but she dropped the pillow down on the table once again. Then it shot up to the ceiling.

"That was decent, but you need a little bit more control," Kara said with a smile as she gave her older twin a reassuring squeeze of her hand. "We'll work on it."

"Right, we'll work on it," Karen said and she smiled, as the cargo bay door of the Legion of Super Heroes headquarters slid open, to see that their guests returned.

Imra and Tinya lead the way and they were followed by a third female. Her hair was red and cut rather short. She wore a skin tight bodysuit that wrapped around her nice features, and she continued to walk forward, her mouth open in eye. Bright blue eyes watched around.

"Wow, Garth said….well he said this place was amazing, I should have….I should have joined a long time ago," the young female commented, awe struck when she looked around.

"So, she's one of the newbies?" Chloe asked and the girl's eyes widened, as she looked at Chloe, much to the amusement of the other girls.

"Yes….and…."

"Oh you must be Indigo, hi, it's so nice to meet you," the redhead said in a bubbly voice as she nearly walked forward and hit the desk. Imra and Tinya looked amused.

"Well, nice meet you….Ayla, right?" Chloe asked and she nodded.

"Yeah….Ayla Ranzz, it's good to meet you, really good," she said, grabbing Chloe around the hand and shaking it in a rather energetic manner.

"So where did Harry run off to?" Tess asked, noticing that he was conspicuous by his absence.

"He had to check something out, but he should be back in a few minutes," Imra informed them and the girls joined the rest of the group, as they all walked over to introduce Ayla to the rest of the team.

Chloe picked up a cup of coffee, she had been hitting this hard today. She thought that she was so close a couple of weeks ago but it was a dead end.

* * *

"So, it's the real Harry Potter?" Ayla asked as the girls were filling her in. "I mean….I couldn't believe it."

"None of us could believe it at first, really," Imra said with a smile as the Legion girls were sitting around and just hanging out, enjoying each other's company.

"But trust me when I say, he's unbelievable," Salu said with smile on her face, as they went around.

"So….the guys are on a mission?" Ayla asked and Tinya jumped in.

"There seem to be an epidemic of crimes in areas where it's unsafe for females to go….even strong super powered females, it's kind of weird," Tinya said, shaking her head. "We should really look into why this was happening."

"It gives the boys something to do, and keeps us out of our hair," Nura added, with a smile and Ayla looked at her, with a confused look on her face.

"But what about Harry…."

"Oh, he doesn't really get in our hair, more like other places really," Salu said and it took Ayla only about ten seconds to really get that.

"Wait….wait…wait….all of you?" she asked, growing kind of flushed. That was really something that put her for a loop and her heart hammered against her chest harder with the thought of what he could do.

"Yes, all of us," Imra commented, without really missing a beat.

"Well, I didn't….I didn't really think," Ayla commented but then she had gotten a good look at Harry and she could feel the power that she radiated. She could see why he attracted so many women.

"It's really amazing what he can do," Atlee said with a smile on her face, as she was hanging out with the girls. "And if you ever have any trouble with your powers…..he really does find ways to understand them."

Ayla didn't have any trouble with her powers, but perhaps she could fine tune them a little bit and it would have an excuse to spend time with Harry. The fact that there were a number of attractive females here with him, it was just an interesting bonus.

And speaking of the man himself, Harry returned. Kara and Karen greeted him at the door as well.

"So….what was the problem….."

"Nothing, that's the thing, but you can never be too careful," Harry said. He had come back from the dead not too long ago, so he had some heightened senses. His powers had always been out of whack after near death experiences, but he was getting back on it.

"So, you're just chasing ghosts, in other words," Kara replied and Harry smiled.

"I wouldn't say that….after the entire Forbidden Zone mess, sometimes you really got to trust your gut….."

"Even if your gut sometimes sends you a false alarm, I know," Kara said, she had been down this road once before. "But things have been quieter than never before….I know, calm before the storm."

Harry smiled, it did give him and Diana time to track down where the Amazons went. But it was hard to really determine that or where Circe might have sent them. He did not exactly have Circe on his speed dial.

"Yes, exactly, but I don't need to tell you of all people that," Kara said and Harry turned to Karen.

"So, how are you going on the levitation?"

"You said it was a simple spell," Karen said in frustration and Harry looked at her with a smile. "But….I guess anything for you is a simple spell, isn't it?"

"You said it, I didn't," Harry replied to her and the blonde sighed, rolling her shoulders back.

"I guess you're right," Karen said, wanting to believe that Harry had her best interests in mind. Harry placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Just take a deep breath and imagine that you're willing the feather, that you're one with it, keep any other thoughts out of your mind, other than the bit of magic that you're performing," Harry told her and Karen smiled.

Easier said than done maybe, but the blonde closed her eyes tightly and she had to try. The blonde could feel Harry's hands on her shoulders.

"You know it's really hard to focus with you up against me like this," Karen muttered to herself and Kara was the one that fielded Harry's response.

"That's the name of the game, you know," Kara said and Karen sighed, she hated when her younger self was right, which was with a depressing amount of regularity.

Karen levitated it, with ease and Harry decided to switch out for a harder object, a book.

It took a moment, but Karen was able to really able to do it.

"So, how are you handling things here, Ayla?" Harry asked and the redhead heroine spun around, her cheeks growing red as she looked at him.

"Um….fine…thanks for asking through," Ayla replied, looking rather flushed all things considered. And she was just talking with the girls with Harry.

"Well if you need anything, you know where to find me," Harry said to her and Ayla looked at him, with a slight blushing appearing on her cheeks.

"Yeah, I do….I'll….be sure to ask you….if I need some help," the girl said, trying to maintain her stride and not look like she was too desperate to have a further meeting with Harry. Harry did not really say much of anything to her.

"Well it's all about team work," Harry said with smile. "We all have to be comfortable with each other."

Harry met the other male members of the Legion a few weeks ago and they were cordial, he was cordial with him. But the older he get, the more Harry found himself not connecting with other males. He could get along with them well enough for short term, but in the long term, he could tell that his Alpha-Male tendencies could rub a lot of men the wrong way and Harry wasn't going to not take a girl he was interested in, just because someone else wanted her. It would be unfair to everyone involved.

"I've got it!" Chloe yelled in triumph, which caused Karen to shoot the book halfway across the room and nearly clonk Alexis in the head.

"Hey!"

* * *

"So are we for sure this time, or is this one of those false alarms?" Tess asked, as she took Chloe's normal role of mission control, with the blonde joining Harry, Karen, Diana, Ayla, Imra, and Cir-El on the ship.

Ayla could hardly believe it, she was actually on a real mission but a look from Imra told her that she needed to calm down with what she was doing.

"No, I know this time is the real time….the really real time and not the fake real time that I thought about the last time, but….never mind, we're finally going to find her," Chloe said with a smile on her face.

"And…..well that should be something," Cir-El said, on the one hand, she would be happy to reunite with the female that gave her half of her DNA. On the other hand, where her and Clark left off, that wasn't fun to remember.

"Let's just hope this isn't one of those situations where we're going to stumble into something bad," Imra said and Harry smiled.

"Bad luck, perish the thought," Harry told the blonde and she frowned, curling her fist up in agitation. That was true, they had far too much bad luck for her liking. Harry leaned forward. "So….all of your hard work and cups of coffee paid off?"

"Well, it's been a thousand years in the making….not all together but essentially, yes, "Chloe said, as a million questions went through her mind and she didn't have the answers that went with the questions.

"I know what you mean, Chloe, just calm down, and relax," Harry said, the last thing that he needed was someone to get overexicited and do something foolish that would screw all of them over.

"Right, calm down, excited, ready to go, so ready to go," Chloe answered, bouncing up and down in the abject amount of excitement.

"Well, that sent some mixed messages," Tess replied, she was a bit amused, just a little bit. "I'm tracking the energies right now…..it's a wonder the scanner didn't pick them up now….the temporal energy….it's a wonder that it didn't rip open time and space."

"Oh, thankfully it didn't," Diana said, breathing and Harry looked at her. Both were thinking the same thing, time and space ripping open would complicate things a bit more.

"Okay, the ship is charged, we're ready to go," Imra said, as she waited for the go ahead.

"And remember to keep the shielding up, you could get sucked into a time riff if you're not careful," Alexis chimed in through the communication.

"I think they know that Alex…..we just briefed them on this ten minutes ago….."

"It never hurts to be careful…..Alex….don't be such a bitch."

Normally they would be amused by the bickering of the Luthor twins but never the less, both sides had a job to do and not a sufficient amount of time to lose it.

Chloe understood that if they lost the trail this time, months of work would have been flushed straight down the toilet and they would be back to the beginning. The blonde was interfaced into the system, to the point where she was practically making out with it for lack of a better term.

"Ease up, Chloe, give me some breathing room," Tess commented and Chloe backed up, looking a bit sheepish.

"Sorry but…."

"Yes, I know where you're coming from, but you can tone down the obsession about a notch or ten," Tess suggested and Chloe was about to protest that she was not obsessed. Or she would have, had that statement not sounded like a bold face lie.

"We're on course now," Imra reported to them and Ayla leaned forward nervously, she was on the tetherhooks, crossing her arms together. She bounced back and forth where she was perched but then clammed up when Cir-El gave her a cross look.

"Oh sorry," Ayla said and Cir-El gave her a friendly smile and a pat on the back of the head, as if telling her that it was alright, but not to do it again.

"First day jitters, we've all been there," Harry said, leaning towards her. "And your brother….well he was one of the founding members of the Legion."

"Oh, I know that," Ayla said, and she didn't want to be in his shadow. Karen recognized that expression and she could sympathize.

"Don't worry about following in some else's footsteps, just follow in your old, kid," Karen said to her and she smiled.

"Okay…Power Girl…..Superwoman…Saturn Girl….Indigo…..and…"

"Lightning Lass, I guess," Ayla said and Alexis was about to comment on the abject unorginality of that name, but Alexandria elbowed her in the collarbone.

"That hurt!"

"I know, why do you think I did it?"

"You know, you can be rotten sometimes," Alexandria said, crossing her arms over her chest and throwing her head back. "And you are….."

"Harry…"

"He's….Ultraman…"

"Wasn't that the name of the evil Superman from the alternate dimension…"

"Okay fine….he's Arcane….."

"That sounds too clichely magic."

"Is clichely even a word?"

"It is now."

"You can't just make up words!"

"Ladies, do stay focused," Tess said, normally she would be amused by the banter, but they did have a mission to undertake and she didn't want them to lose their eyes on the prize. She crossed her arms over her chest. "And…..well that explains things."

"What explains things?" Harry asked, this was for the first time, information that he really didn't have.

"Well, according to the Legion…..databanks," Tess said and she whistled. "Where Lois has ended up….it's right in one of the last known strongholds of the Fatal Five."

"Oh boy, there goes the neighborhood," Cir-El muttered.

"The Fatal Five….surely not the sworn enemy of the Legion of Super Heroes?" Harry asked.

"So you read the files, very well done," Chloe said and there was a moment where she realized that they likely had a good idea that she was coming after Lois.

The blonde sighed; it was much too late to turn back now. Even though they could be going into a trap, what choice did they have?

* * *

A woman with flowing green hair watched, with a large eye floating above her. Some said that she controlled the eye; others said that the eye controlled her. Various interpretations went down through the annals of time.

The floating woman in the tube was looked at once again and she could sense that the temporal energy that surrounded the woman was being tracked.

The Emerald Empress was not going to sit on her laurels, not when she could give her enemies, the Legion of Super Heroes a suitable reception.

She turned towards the group of evil doers that she assembled, they had come close to beating the Legion before. The fact was that they got lucky, and that luck was going to run out rather shortly.

Mano was a meta-human who could vaporized anything in his path with a blast from his right hand. He was cruel and served to be a good right hand, in more ways than one.

The Persuader was the one who was sent back in time some time ago to destroy Kal-El before he rose to be Superman and inspired that brat pack. Unfortunately, he was thwarted. The BrainInteractive Construct assured them that they would be able to destroy Kal-El during that time and failed rather dismally.

Then there was Tharok, the man that was half mechanical, and he had enhanced intelligence and strength. That combination would allow them to destroy the Legion of Super Heroes.

Validus was also a crown jewel for the Fatal Five, his super human strength and durability, along with energy projection, and telepathic immunity as well. Given that more than a few Legion members, most notable of such being Saturn Girl, used her telepath abilities, that was a vital part of her battle plan.

Other than their powers, which was the most important tools, she didn't really commit any more details to them with memory. She knew one thing, they were all bound by one thing, and that was the demise of the Legion.

"They approach, closer than ever before," she whispered eagerly once more and the other members of the Fatal Five laid in wait for an ambush.

For many of them, it was personal, after all of the previous battles of the Legion of Super Heroes. The battles were chaotic and quick. It was only a narrow escape that they did not get put in jail after the last battle.

"Empress….do you really wish to bait them to come here, do you think that we're ready…." Tharok asked.

"We don't pass up an opportunity like this," she said and she knew that the Legion had underwent a few changes in their roster. Her last plan didn't work well because the cousin of Kal-El had been added to the team and threw off the well placed plan that she cultivated.

That entire family caused her to be agitated beyond all belief and she hoped for another opportunity to wipe out at least one of the members. While Superman's polluted legacy continued to influence an entire generation of heroes, that really didn't matter for her. Her eyes glowed with malice and with power.

"Are we ready, Empress?"

"Allow them to enter the Stronghold, this is where we will trap them," Empress said and the other members of the Fatal Five moved off.

It continued to go without saying that she had been waiting for this for a very…..very long time to be honest. Everything was coming together fairly nicely, a bit too nicely if she had to be perfectly honest.

They were here; it was about time to see what the Legion was made of but the Fatal Five were ready to defeat them. They had the bait in perfect position. So close last time but now when the trap was perfectly sprung, she would be the one to bring them here before her.

* * *

"We came close to defeating them last time, but they slipped away," Chloe whispered, as the ship was hopefully cloaked from the scanners of the Fatal Five. "Never thought that they would be back here."

"Well to be fair, they might not be back here, it could just be a coincidence that Lois ended up here in the first place," Imra suggested and Chloe's gaze flickered onto her face. "Yes, I know, but one must be hopeful that I'm right."

It was a large imperial fortress, with spirals on the walls. It was a fortress that the Legion stormed once or twice before as well and for good reason.

"So, their security….is tighter," Tess said and Chloe smiled in triumph.

"Never mind, I enjoy a challenge, you know that," Chloe said, essentially cracking her knuckles and getting to work.

"Yes, all too well," Tess agreed, she was kind of amused and she wanted to see what Chloe was going to do and how she was going to get in there.

Harry read up on the previous battles between the Fatal Five and the Legion through the Case Files, so he had a good idea what they dealt with in the past. Some of the things that the Legion got up to before he arrived…..well he really had no room to talk given some of the adventures in his formative years to be honest.

His green eyes flashed at the entrance, which slid open. Chloe gave a triumphant smirk and it was obvious that the woman looked really pleased with herself.

"I don't sense anything there," Imra whispered to them, as their cloak ship dropped down.

"You do realize the second that we escape the ship, everything could go completely nuts, don't you?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Karen chimed in an absolutely exasperated tone of voice. She hated sometimes how Harry had to make sense, especially during times like this. But never the less, she was read. The Fatal Five attacked her with great fury the last time and given their hatred for Superman and the fact one of their members attacked him in the past, it was obvious why.

She was guilty by association; Kal had a lot of admirers and even more enemies, because that was really the charming personality that he had to be honest.

Ayla was awe struck and for good reason, she had read up on the battles between the Legion and the Fatal Five were legendary, to the point where….well Legendary was actually a good word to describe them.

"So far, so good," Harry said and then suddenly, there was the sound of footsteps that erupted around them.

"Well, thanks for jinxing it," Karen sighed, in an agitated voice, and the group came face to face with the Fatal Five.

It was going to be just like old times again, Imra mused as she looked at the group of five of the most deranged villains that the universe had to offer.

"DESTROY THE LEGION OF SUPER HEROES!"

Imra gave a prominent sigh, yes; this was really going to be like old times once again. The blonde shook her head, as the Legion prepared themselves for one more battle against their most deadly enemies.

The good news is that they had something else on their side that they didn't before.

**To Be Continued.**


	27. Fatal Part Two

It was just another day at the office for the Legion of Super Heroes. A battle against their most dangerous adversaries, known as the Fatal Five.

The battle was kicking up in intensity. Cir-El dodged the attack of the Persuader. When his momentum was messed up, the dark haired Kryptonian reared her hand back for the fences and slammed it into the face of her enemy.

She rocked him hard in the jaw with a huge roundhouse right, knocking him back.

Harry inputted his assistance when he could, but being a direct part of the fight was not what he and Chloe were here for at the very least. Although their assistance was appreciated, they had to remain focused on the prize, and that prize was one Lois Lane.

"She's closer alright," Tess reported and Harry decided to smile.

"About how close do you reckon?"

Valdius grabbed Cir-El by the throat, but Karen rushed in and she plowed him into the face with a right hook.

"I really hate these guys," Karen said, as she used her heat vision to back them off.

She could feel her mind become numb, obviously it was some sort of trap. She hated when it was some sort of trap, but she had to power through and deal with it, otherwise.

' _Cover your ears,'_ Karen thought in the mental link that Imra established and she shakily lifted her hands, before clapping nice and hard.

The loud crack could be heard and the group staggered back .The Emerald Empress in particular was annoyed and she could see the eye buzz around her.

"Take them down, take them down, and make sure they stay down!" The Empress yelled, her plan was not working as planned and she wondered when she lost control of this situation. Her fists clenched together and she let a breath out of her body.

Harry performed a nice disabling spell over his back and set up a counter measure.

That explosion, that was music to his ears. Chloe looked forward with razor sharp focus in her eyes. She could see the flying bodies over her shoulder and thankfully it was not one of her own.

"So….they'll be okay," Chloe whispered and Harry smiled at her.

"More than okay, this way?" Harry asked and they got the confirmation that they wanted from Tess.

"Yes, that way, you're on the right track," Tess commented to him and she could see that Chloe was anxious.

Harry stopped Chloe and did some scans. The last thing that he wanted them to do was purposely run head long into a trap which could potentially happen if they weren't careful.

He felt annoyance burn through his body at the eighteen digit security code that he would have to punch in. That might be the epitome of things that were excessive.

Just a little bit, okay maybe more than a little bit, it was extremely excessive. The green eyed wizard sighed, as he prepared to hook the uplink.

"When we're in, we should be able to fish you out the latest codes…."

"It's going to be tough," Alexis commented.

"But nothing that a genius such as myself can't handle," Alexandria commented to her and there was a second where she paused. "But you already knew that."

"But you can do it, can't you?" Chloe asked, but there was a slam, as Tharok appeared behind him.

"Of course," Harry said, with a restless sigh coming through his body. He should have expected this coming, he should have, but at the same time, he didn't.

"Did you really think that we would let you get away with this?"

"Well, I didn't think so, but if you insist on a fight," Harry said, with a long sigh. They always insisted on a fight, that was the problem with the bad guys.

Tharok tried to nail him with a huge punch but Harry crouched down to dodge it. Hit fist smashed the side of the wall.

"I'll keep him off you Chloe, just worry about hacking open that lock," Harry said and Chloe bit down on her lip, nodding.

"Please tell me you're closer….."

"You can't rush genius, Chloe," Alexis said in a haughty voice but she had twenty two out of thirty digits deciphered. It was all down to her of course, the genius that she was.

Tharok and Harry kept doing the go around. The young hero was trying to manipulate the fight so he could take down several members of the Fatal Five in one fell swoop, and hopefully eliminate any kind of problems that they were having.

This was the epitome of something that was easier said than done, for sure but he was mentally relaying his plan to Imra.

' _You know, it might work,'_ she thought, and the team was well put together. It was a chaotic scene and one had to be good at multi-tasking to figure out what was going on.

The Persuader rushed forward, with a mighty bellow and he swung his axe towards Harry, who dodged it.

CRACK!

The axe nailed Tharok hard and the two members of the Fatal Five were entangled in each other, which allowed Harry to wave his hand in the ground. The members of the Five bowled over head over heels, crashing down onto the ground.

' _Well that took care of….most of them,'_ Harry thought, frowning as he could see the Emerald Empress still hanging into the fight.

Cir-El shook her head; this was proving to be an unfortunately annoying fight. Like a cork, Cir-El shot into the sky and grabbed the woman's eyes, putting them behind her back.

"Harder to hold….."

"Let me go!" The Empress said in a haughty voice and she blasted Cir-El off. "Not the Kryptonian that I wanted, but the….."

Karen nailed her with a huge punch to the face, and Imra brought her to her knees hard. It was a struggle.

Harry was distracted by the ding of the side door becoming opened and Chloe's squeal of triumph.

"And once again, you have your way inside and all of the security has been disabled, thanks to our assistance," Alexandria commented. "Well, mostly mine….."

"No actually it was mostly mine….."

Harry and Chloe just allowed them to go at it, because that would get them out of their system. The battle with the Fatal Five was being wrapped up. While Harry only saw fleeting moments of it, he was sure it was a spectacle.

* * *

 

' _Sometime's the bad guys really do get the coolest toys,'_ Chloe thought, taking a look around the Fatal Five Headquarters. The blonde blinked and shook her head. There was a nagging voice in the back of her head that commanded that she should focus, before she lost it.

Yet, the weaponry and equipment here….well the Legion should really load it up and secure it to begin with. The last thing they needed was a group of space pirates to get ahold of it and sell it on the black market or cause all kinds of havoc themselves. Either way, the potential could be rather horrifying.

Harry's voice brought Chloe back from her one way trip to geek land. "So….Chloe….are you…..Lois should be around her somewhere."

"Huh….yes," Chloe said, she would have been almost amused if she had been distracted by the thing that she was obsessed from such a long time. That really did show that her focus was not as sharp as it would have been.

' _Harry, they're all secured, and we're waiting for transport to get them back to base,'_ Imra reported.

' _Good, I don't think that they'll be going anywhere,'_ Harry said and Imra smiled.

' _No, I doubt that they will,'_ Imra thought, she was trying to get some excitement.

"Make sure you keep the Empress nice and secure," Alexandria said and that was an interesting request.

"Because, we have big plans for her…..really big plans," Alexis said and both Luthor twins were excited about taking a look at some of the Five's equipment.

Tess on the other hand, decided that she would have to do her duty as their "aunt" and make sure the two girls didn't get themselves into too much trouble.

"Dare I ask?" Chloe asked and she could see the look at Harry's face. The blonde sighed deeply. "Actually, I'm afraid that if I ask, I'll learn things that I don't really want to know."

"Plausible deniability and I think…..I think we found Lois….."

"Better check to see if this is the real deal," Chloe said, it would be just her luck to go through all of these heart ache and stress, and have someone pull a "your Lois is in another castle" or something along those lines.

Most fortunately, that was not the case and Chloe was glad for that. Her hand ran over the edge of the glass case and she could see Lois's brunette hair frame her face. She was dressed in ragged clothes. Chloe could not recall off hand if those were the same clothes that Lois was wearing when she disappeared.

She might as well have been sleeping right now, but Chloe knew better right now. The blonde could see her cousin's unconscious form.

It looked like Lois; the scanner said it was Lois, but….the problem was, was it Lois when they woke her up? She only barely felt Harry grab her hand and the blonde could feel a stirring in her stomach as she looked forward.

The blonde once again looked at her in the tube and she held her mouth open. Her lips could have twitched and Harry held onto her hand even more tightly.

"Don't worry, Chloe, I understand," Harry whispered to her and Chloe once again shook her head, words failing her. "You don't…."

"Not really," Chloe said, wondering what Lois would have to say to her when she woke up and she was assuming that her cousin would wake up.

If she would wake up….no Chloe could not do that kind of defeatist thinking. Her cousin would wake up and she would be stronger than ever.

"So….we'll take a look at her when you bring here in," Tess said in a somber voice and she knew better than to stir up Chloe when she was like this.

"Just….just give me a moment alone," Chloe said, she could feel a stirring in her stomach and she clasped her hand on the edge of the glass.

The blonde really hated that she was so broken up about this but she recalled that if Lois had never taken that ring….and that was kind of Clark for leaving it lying around in a place where Lois had access to. Lois…..had this tendency to get into things that she really shouldn't.

"They're here," Harry told Chloe and his arms remained around her tightly. The blonde sunk into his grip, her eyes closed and she sighed.

"Good, sooner that I figure out what's happened to her….the sooner that we're all going to be better," Chloe said, and she relaxed into Harry's grip.

Time healed all wounds but time was the cause of Lois's wounds.

* * *

 

"So, how did you think that your first mission went?" Salu asked Ayla and the redhead nearly bounced up and down.

Tinya watched her in amusement; she wondered if this was how people perceived her when she got overexcited. It was amusing to watch, sometimes frustrating, actually many times frustrating. She did wish she could go on this mission.

"Well there was a lot of fighting….but….is it bad that I was disappointed when it was over before it really started?" Ayla asked and Tinya chuckled at the thought.

"Trust me….you'll get over that quickly, about the ninth time you almost get your head taken off," Tinya warned her and Ayla's nodding became even more eager. "But….the Fatal Five…if that isn't a trial by fire, I don't know what is….they're taken care of."

"I wonder what the Luthor Twins wanted with the Empress," Ayla wondered and there was a moment where Salu smiled at her.

"With the devious minds of those two, I think it's a lot safer for your sanity not to know, trust me, just trust me," Salu said with a long sigh. The rest of the team were off doing things and the trio of girls were just sitting down. "Maybe now that Lois has been recovered, we're actually going to have some coffee to spare."

"She goes through it a lot, a lot of us….."

"You have coffee?" Ayla asked in an over excited voice and Tinya looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Yeah, we did, but Chloe drank it all," Kara said, as she floated across the ground.

"So….how was Superman really like?" Ayla asked, finally blurting out the question and Kara leaned back into the chair and sighed.

"Wouldn't know, never met the guy….I come from an alternate universe where he never was born or maybe died before he left Krypton or….Rao only knows," Kara said and she looked at them. "There is a lot of timeline screwiness you have to understand….there seems to be a great Crisis every hundred years or so, at least according to the records."

"More often than that, really," Diana said, parking herself at the table with the group of girls and smiling at them. "But….it's good to see Chloe back on track…..well she'll be more at ease when Lois wakes up."

Diana was just in the sparring room right then but even the Amazons knew the value of some good downtime.

"Yes, she will be but….I wonder what Lois will think," Cir-El said, she had been anxious about Lois being woke up but for rather different reasons than Chloe was. "They didn't part….well there was some disagreements between the two of them. But they hold nothing to the problems between her and Kal-El."

"That bad….."

"Bad, no child wants to see their parents…..well like that," Cir-El replied, shaking her head. And she had it worse because she was a clone so she had both sets of memories. Therefore there was some residual angst hanging on. She worked through it a lot of the time. She did make peace with Chloe, somewhat. There was that underlying tension there still but they worked together.

"Say no more," Kara said, and she leaned back. She wondered where Harry was but the Luthor Twins had dragged him off into parts unknown to give their little demonstration.

She was really excited at the thought of what they were doing and also scared. Mostly because they were eying the Fatal Five's equipment like most children eyed up a really big bowl of ice cream. It was under lock and key and they might get a look at if they behaved themselves.

"Harry is better than they say that he is," Ayla said, deciding to switch tracts for the subject and the other Legion girls smiled at her. "Well….he….he is….."

"With most legends, they get way too much credit," Tinya said and there was a long sigh. History tended to have a tendency to make certain people out to be….well to be better than they really were.

"But not Harry….."

"No, most certainly not Harry," Tinya agreed, and she smiled. "He actually doesn't get enough credit…of course there are some that are surprised that he really exists."

"You can tell it's a slow down because you're gossiping about my husband and his legacy to history," Kara said and Karen joined them at the table.

"I wouldn't complain, he's a worthwhile subject to talk about," Karen replied and Kara smiled in response.

"Wasn't exactly knocking it, you know. I was just making a comment."

"Oh I know, I know," Karen agreed and she sighed. "So far nothing, Chloe and Tess are locked up in one room, it is a delicate process. Lois's brain could be scrambled from going through the time stream….."

"Imra is helping them, isn't she?"

"Well her abilities would be useful to trying to stir up some old memories, and hopefully cause Lois to be okay," Karen explained and she knew that between the three of them, they would be able to get through her mind okay.

"So, are you sure that Tess is the best person for Lois to see?" Salu asked and she reminded them. "According to the Legion records, they got into an altercation before Lois vanished into the night."

"Well…..Tess has changed….somewhat since then," Karen said with a smile. But she could see the points of the girls. The fact that Lois was so high strung reminded her that she might be hostile first and ask questions never, if she asked questions at all.

She would just have to trust that Tess and Chloe would be able to explain their way out of that situation. And Imra, being the most neutral of the three parties, would be able to pacify Lois somewhat.

So far there was no news, rather it be good, bad, or indifferent. So the group had to play that one game that everyone hated to play, the waiting game.

* * *

 

The Emerald Empress slowly opened her eyes and she groaned, as she tried to return herself to a state where she was awake. The battle with the Legion was something that taxed her. Their newest additions had been something of a problem as well and the woman could feel something twist in her stomach.

"I don't think you realize that when I get out of here….my Fatal Five will destroy….."

"Oh, poor dear, she hasn't been brought up to speed on current events," one of the twins in the shadows said in a saddened voice. Even though it was an almost mocking type of sadness, the type that was completely and utterly sarcastic which was for good reason.

"Yes, she really hasn't….it must be hard not to….well I'm going to tell you all about it….."

"Yes, why don't you do that….."

The Emerald Empress could hear both of them go back and forth with each other. It was like a tennis match and she was getting a headache.

"You see your four companions, they've been imprisoned….until we figure out what we want to do with them," Alexandria Luthor said and Alexis Luthor picked up where her sister left off.

"Yes…don't worry, there's not a chance for parole for any of them…..and I'm sure that they'll be useful in testing some….projects that we've been working on," Alexis said, as she went off and she smiled at the woman.

The woman who realized that she was only covered with a black tarp from the neck up and she was completely naked otherwise. Her anger filled her eyes and the rage was going to hit a fever pitch.

"I'll kill you for this!" The Emerald Empress snapped, her eyes flowing with anger but Alexis shook her head.

"Oh….that's bad…..such anger….it isn't going to work," Alexis said, tapping her finger against the edge of the remote control that she held.

The Emerald Empress's anger was replaced with another emotion and she could feel desire flood through her legs.

"What was that….."

"You see, we've come to the conclusion that females kill because they do not get to experience….pleasure….."

"Therefore, they are backed up and they have to let out their aggressions in alternating ways," Alexandria commented and her grin got even wider as she looked over the Emerald Empress. The Empress looked flushed and glared at her with hatred swimming through her eyes. "Another dose of pheromones….."

Once again her anger embedded and it was replaced by lust.

"Now this is a prototype, so it isn't going to work as well it could…"

"But, you've been volunteered to be the first person to test it out," Alexis said as she looked at the Empress, who looked forward towards them. She wondered what they were doing to her and more importantly, she wondered why she was liking it.

"If it works….we can mass produce them….actually that might be a bad idea," Alexandria said. "We better keep them for private use but….it should keep these naughty girls in line."

"You do realize that when I find a way out of here, I'll….."

"You don't think that we'll let you out, do you?" Alexis asked in a sweet voice, her smile getting more prominent and her eyes were locked onto that of the Emerald Empress. "So, Sarya, mind if we call you that….."

"I don't think that she minds, does she?" Alexandria asked as they petted their new test subject on the head like she was an obedient dog. She had the collar and everything so it worked. "But….perhaps we should introduce you to the other part of the experiment….."

"As you might have figured out, these collars induce obedience," Alexis said to her captive prisoner and she smiled, parting the hair out of her face.

"And that obedience will….well I'll just allow you to figure it out, what it causes you to do," Alexandria said as the two continued to go back and forth with a rapid fire. It might have made the head of anyone who could hear them hurt. "So…..I'm guessing that you want to meet the person that you're going to be bound to through this collar."

"Bound to….you….you….."

"I'm sure you're going to argue that you can't," Alexis said with a smile on her face.

"But, we can assure you we can….you know….you do the crime, you need to do the time," Alexandria picked up in a rapid fire fury.

"But….you know….you'll enjoy doing the time," Alexis continued with a wide grin on her face. "Even though that time is hard time….."

"The hardest time," Alexandria interjected and her sister's grin increased. "But don't worry, darling, we won't bite….not even a little bit."

The Emerald Empress wondered what she was getting herself into and she looked forward, to see him in the shadows. The power that radiated off of him made him desirable.

"I think she's getting into it now," Alexis said and she smiled. "So, Harry, in the interest of science, would you do the honors and help sort this bitch out?"

Harry smiled and slowly pulled the blanket off of her. He could see her body. Her green hair flowed down, extending down to her breasts. Said breasts were fairly large, with rosy red nipples that were quite suckable. Her flat stomach was exposed. She was shaven smooth, so Harry had no way to figure out whether the carpet matched the drapes or not.

"Interesting," Harry said, parting his fingers through her locks and he smiled as he looked her over. "On your knees."

Sayra dropped to her knees before Harry, kneeling him from of him. She wrapped her hand around his tool and slowly stroked him. She didn't even need to be told to do so, which made her quite the obedient slave.

Her tongue licked up and down the underside of his shaft. She continued to lick the tip of his head and he bucked his hips forward.

"Oooh, it tastes good," she said, and there was a smile as her pussy got wet but she wanted to taste it.

She wrapped her juicy lips around his cock and pushed herself all the way down onto him. She looked like a wanton whore, her lips around him.

The Luthor twins watched the erotic display with glee. The mouth of the villainess tightened around Harry's pole, and continued to pleasure him.

"Oh that's so….hot," Alexis whispered and she increased the control on the collar by just a little bit more, to double the pleasure.

"It's so hot, that I'm nearly burned by it," Alexandria whispered, rubbing her breast through the front of her shirt. She was getting more hot and more bothered the more that she delivered some self-pleasure to herself.

"Oh that's…."

Harry grabbed Sarya around the hips and brushed his throbbing cock against her dripping hot slip.

"Please….please," she begged him, she wanted her lover's manhood inside her, splitting her open and stretching her out. Her body would literally burn up if she didn't receive this pleasure.

"I don't think she's begged enough," Alexis said and she could see Alexandria fingering herself at an intense speed in the corner.

"I don't think that it's down for you….to say when a bitch has begged enough, that is for the master," Alexandria panted, feeling the burst through her.

Harry grabbed the breasts of the woman and was inches away from penetrating her from behind. He rubbed against her inner slit.

"In me, please, in me, I don't think that I can handle it….if you don't give it to me," the woman said and she waited for it, bracing herself for the intrusion.

Harry slid into her, pumping himself into her body. She grabbed onto the sheets, her slick center caressing him.

At first, she was enraged that she had made a prisoner. But that rage was replaced by pure pleasure. She was getting to the point where she was wondering why she wondered where she was angry in the first place.

Harry could see that the twins' experiment was working like a charm, pun intended. He pushed into her, bringing her down onto the bed.

"You wanted this, really….."

"Yes, all I needed was a strong man to dominate me," she whimpered, as Harry pushed her into the bed, grabbing her breasts and he continued to thrust into her from behind. His large cock slammed into her from behind.

His strokes increased as he grabbed her around her hips and pumped into her. Her slick center enveloped his member.

Alexis monitored the progress, so far so good, and suddenly, her sister's fingers were buried into her pussy.

"Oh, like you didn't need relief," Alexandria whispered and she pushed her tongue deep into her sister's pussy.

Alexis just responded with a moaning shriek of pleasure, as she was pressed back against the wall. Her sister's tongue continued to dig itself in between her legs.

Sarya remained hot and tight as he pounded into her. The fact that these two twins indulged in each other just made her hotter and hornier. Harry's hands grabbed her breasts and he continued to pump into her body.

"FUCK!" she moaned and her screams of pleasure resounded. Harry hung into her hips and rammed into her from behind. His dick slid into her body once again. Her tightness clamped around his probing tool when it found its way deep into her body.

Harry reached around her, pinching her nipples and that caused her pleasure to increase as he pumped into her from behind.

The twins rested in a sixty nine position, her hands placed on her hips, and she delved her tongue into her. The two of them ate each other, indulging each other with their actions.

The more that munched on each other, the hotter and more frantic Harry's thrusts got into his captive villainess.

"They sure can eat a pussy, can't they?" Harry whispered, cupping her swinging breasts in his hand.

"Yes, my lord….oooh….why….did I fight this?" she asked him and Harry plowed into her.

"You just needed some guidance to go down the right path," Harry grunted, pinching her nipples and he plowed into her from behind again, harder, more forcefully.

The villainess would have to agree, it was all about being pushed onto the right path. His member slid deep into her slick center with ease, stretching out her body. He continued to pump into her, getting harder, and hotter.

"You two girls….don't think that you won't get rewarded."

The Luthor twins wondered if the reward will be a reward or a punishment. Knowing Harry, it could be a little bit of both.

Alexandria was suddenly changed against the wall, her legs spread and her breasts exposed. Her slick slit was nice and exposed.

Alexis on the other hand, was shackled to a bench of some sort, exposed in the same way. The green eyed wizard that hovered above her dragged his finger within her dripping slit and pleasure coursed through her body.

"Don't worry, I have you," Harry grunted, rubbing his length within her slit and Alexis groaned as Harry got closer towards her.

"Inside me, oh inside me," Alexis begged and sure enough, Harry rammed inside her, deeply. Her wet hot pussy wrapped around him.

Another Harry duplicate held his hands around her hips and rubbed his large member against her slit. Alexandria whimpered beneath Harry and he was about ready to stuff his length inside her, filling her up.

She lifted her hips but he pulled away. It was a game between the two, to see if she wanted it more. Sure enough, Harry was not going to leave her hanging for too long. He pushed into her, stretching her walls open.

"Oh god," she whispered, as he worked into her from above, pumping his huge length into her.

The Empress was getting more heated at the moment, seeing exact duplicates of the same young powerful man that dominated her dominate some other people. That did have a certain amount of potential, she was not going to lie about that.

Right now, she felt his cock bury itself into her tight pussy once again, stretching her out, and he continued to bury himself deeper into her.

He was….he was going to climax soon. She didn't know if she could live without his seed swimming around against her.

Alexandria and Alexis moaned in unison, they seemed to be the ones trying outdo each other.

Harry grabbed Sarya and hammered into her, he was getting closer, he could really feel it. He pumped his length into her body and continued to work her over.

"FUCK!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs and she clamped down onto him, trying to bring his sticky essence into her body.

His balls launched the first of many loads this evening into her body. Thanks to an unintended side effect of the collar, it didn't decrease the passion but it increased it.

Harry was more than happy about that, and the twins' vocal appreciation for his rewards got his motor running once again and he plunged into his lover one more time.

* * *

 

Imra placed her hands on the side of Lois's head and slowly tried to coax her out of the catatonic state that she had put herself in. The blonde could come to only one conclusion when she looked at Lois closely. The woman threw herself into shock and now…..well now she was completely out of it.

"Please tell me you'll have some good news," Chloe said and Imra's eyes flashed towards her, amusement dancing within them.

"A moment of silence, please," Imra told her and Chloe fell back into line. She was about to say that she was sorry, but then again that would break the moment of silence vow.

Tess looked at the woman who was down there, she had her problems with Lois in the past, there was no denying that fact. She continued to look over the woman as her eyes flashed with trauma. There were seconds where she saw signs of life and those sighs of life extinguished.

' _What a mess,'_ Tess thought, she technically did die, but she didn't have the memories of it obvious. The Legion database brought her back up to speed and she hated that fact, but what were you going to do about it?

Chloe was on pins and needles, trying to figure out what would happen to her older cousin. She was going to say that she was a nervous wreck but she knew better. She had gone beyond nervous wreck a long time ago.

There was a spike in Lois's brain waves that cause Chloe to nearly jump halfway into the sky. She could see Tess give her a look that told her that she needed to calm down. Chloe did, she was calmed down.

Lois's mouth hung open and she was going to scream. But there was no sound coming out of her mouth.

' _Just come back to us Lois, hang on, you're almost there,'_ Imra thought, she knew that Lois's will was going to be strong. Some might say that she was stubborn. The line between being strong and having a strong will was something that drew a fine line and a people mistaken the two of them all of the time.

Lois Lane spasmed, her body going into fits. Her heart hammered hard against her chest as she was returning.

"Lois, you need to come back, it will be fine, you should…..come on Lois, you can do it," Chloe encouraged her and there was a few seconds where Lois's brain waves spiked.

There was only one final push and Imra fell back, a headache spiking through her head.

Tess could see that Imra dropped down to the ground and time nearly crawled to an agonizing stop.

Lois's eyes open and the first face that she saw was Chloe's. The first impression that she got was that she felt like she was experiencing an extremely bad hangover. One of those hangovers that felt like she got her head ran over by a steamroller. Something that she swore never to go through after her college days.

All she remembered was the bright light and the next thing she knew….well here she was right here. Her head continued to throb and the woman let out her breath with a long labored sigh.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," Chloe said to her and Lois looked at her cousin.

"Chloe, where in the hell am I?"

Lois gave one of those gazes where she demanded an explanation and Chloe decided to drop the bombshell on her.

"Don't you mean when?"

**To Be Continued on July 28** **th** **2014.**


	28. Chasing Ghosts

Lois Lane barely had a chance to catch her breath before returning to the land of the living before Chloe threw her directly into a battery of tests. She barely caught her breath and now she was playing a lab rat.

"Chloe, is this really necessary?" Lois asked, she felt like she was waiting for the dentist and with some of that equipment that Chloe was pointing at her, she wouldn't be surprised.

"It's very necessary," Chloe said, looking at her older cousin with a stern glare in her eyes. "You're soaked to the brim in temporal energy, I'm not going to take any chances that you could sneeze wrong and cause a time rift."

"Oh come on, what are the chances…"

"Just sit perfectly still for about five seconds and don't say anything," Chloe said as she performed the scan. "Now, was that really too much to ask?"

"You're killing me, Chloe, you really are," Lois grumbled and Chloe gave her a bright smile. Lois shook her head, exasperated and sighing.

"No, Lois, I'm really not it's just…..I don't even know how long it's been from your POV, but it's been hundreds of years from mine, you disappeared….."

"Well lots of insane shit happened, which is suddenly becoming more clear…..yeah now," Lois said. "You know, I thought that there was something completely strange regarding Smallville, but I never imagined it was the….wearing your underwear on the wrong side of your pants kind of strange. Has that really become fashionable in the time that I was gone?"

"For about twenty years, yes, but not for much longer than that," Chloe said without missing a beat and Lois didn't really know if her cousin was being facetious or not.

"O-kay whatever….are we done yet?" Lois asked, crossing her arms.

"Now, Lois, if you behave yourself….hard as that is for you, you'll get a lollypop," Chloe said and Lois looked at her, corking her eyebrow.

"Condescending much, Chloe?"

Lois and Chloe remained silent with each other and Lois crossed her arms over her chest, blowing a lock of her hair out of her face.

"Well you're good to go…..most of the temporal energy has washed off of you," Chloe told her.

"Well that's good, I hate to get that crap on my clothes," Lois said and the doors slid open. She wondered who had interrupted this tender, tender moment.

Lois opened her mouth for a moment, her shocking violet eyes meeting the green eyes of this man….the only man that she had seen around as people flittered in and out. She almost thought that men had grown extinct, because they were rather scarce around these parts. There were mostly females around this base at any rate.

"Hello," he said with a smile. "You must be Lois."

"Yes, last time I checked," Lois said, managing to not make an idiot out of herself. It was a miracle that she patted herself on the back for. She had been a person who stuck her foot in her mouth way too many times in the past. "And you are….."

"Harry Potter."

Lois once again blinked, shaking her head. "Pleased to meet you…..sorry if I'm not in a better mood, my cousin seems intent to give me a deep scrubbing."

"Well, it's just to make sure that you're okay."

Lois waved her hand dismissfully. "Yeah, yeah, I know."

"She did look for you for months and months, you were a difficult person to track down," Harry said and Lois eyeballed him. "I'd ask you what it was like but….."

"No, it's fine, kind of like watching a movie on super-fast forward, over and over again, gives me a headache to really think about it," Lois said, there was only a few flickers of memories. She brushed her hair out of her face.

"Okay, well I'm sure that you'll be back on your feet and raising hell in no time," Harry said to her and Lois smiled.

"Chloe told you all about me, didn't she?" Lois asked him and Harry smiled back at her.

"Well, we're pretty much guilty as charged, but yes," Harry agreed and he made his leave. Stopping at the door, he turned. "Let me know if she causes any trouble."

It was hard to tell which one he was talking to and neither could ask for clarification. Harry was out of the doorway, pretty much as quickly as he appeared before either them could ask.

"So, is the Legion just all females and one male, or something?" Lois asked and Chloe smiled.

"It's….kind of complicated," Chloe said and Lois raised her eyebrow. "Actually it's very simple."

"Well if it's very simple, then you can tell me, Chloe."

"Let's continue your tests," Chloe told her without missing a beat and Lois was pretty sure that she had been just given the brush off treatment.

Lois relaxed once again, she patiently waited until Chloe was done for her. She saw Tess hovering around as well. That was an awkward moment of tension between the two of them but then again, there always seemed to be tension between Lois and Tess.

Go figure.

* * *

Harry had not forgotten about finding the Amazons, but it was unfortunately something that had taken a backseat to other projects and problems. Now that they had had some downtime, he, Kara, and Diana were sitting around with each other.

"The Amazons fractured at least once over the years," Diana commented, remembering the stories. "A group of them moved to Egypt. Where they went from there…..I don't know. There have been rumors that they have been beyond some man killings but nothing that we could confirmed."

"And that knowledge is about eight hundred or so years old."

"That as well," Diana confirmed to him, putting her hand underneath the edge of her chin and sighing. She knew that Harry could potentially be the key but it wasn't completely as easy of him touching the Amazons. At least that's what she was going to assume now. It never was that easy.

"Someone had to end up with the dolls," Kara said, leaning back. "Someone who would get great enjoyment out of them."

Diana's nose scrunched up at the implications of someone having great enjoyment out of dealing with her sisters. Harry placed his hand over her shoulders in a reassuring manner and she relaxed. It was always relaxing when he did this.

"Well, a lot can happen in eight hundred years, and they could be scattered in different directions, hell they could be in storage somewhere, just waiting to be found," Diana suggested, her mind running a million miles of a minute at all of the different theories that she had.

They were trying to find out what little they knew about the dolls but it seemed like that they kept going around in circles, without any place to go.

"You know, it would help a little bit if we found Circe," Harry said and Diana looked at him.

"Not sure you'd want her kind of help," Diana suggested, she had gone around with Circe a few times throughout her life and she didn't really want to recall these battles.

"Well, I don't think that we would want that kind of help but what else are we going to do?" Harry asked Diana.

"She would know how to track them…..where they went…..but the problem is finding her, and I don't suppose that the gods and the goddesses would know," Kara said and Diana decided to remind them of something.

"Ever since they abdicated from the island, I don't think that they'll be of much help, providing they have not further ascended where the affairs of mortals are even less than them," Diana said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I find it hard to believe that Zeus's soccer Mom skirt chasing days are over," Kara said and there was a moment where Diana cracked a smile but sighed. Humor was really the best medicine, the only thing that caused her from further spiraling into some kind of hopeless descent, and all of that. Well that and Harry's extremely firm and reassuring grip.

"There might be further clues on the island," Harry suggested and Diana half raised one of those eyebrows.

"Are you sure you want to even step one foot on that island, after last time?" Diana asked and Harry smiled. "It wasn't that friendly to you."

"I know it isn't," Harry replied, mulling it over in his mind and he came to one conclusion. They had to retrace their steps from the beginning of the road, and from there, they would be able to figure this out.

* * *

"It's changed," Diana said, when she was last lifted from the island, she was in a state of slumber. Harry kept his arm wrapped around her waist and edged her forward towards the island.

There were still a few subtle hints of the beauty of the island. It was considered paradise and rightfully so. The glowing trees, the lush beaches, the fresh air, and the sun beating down on them. It was just a perfect day, every day. A place where you wanted to move in and go to vacation.

Harry looked on the island, the leaves rustled around them. Kara, Karen, Imra, Tinya, and Zatanna followed them onto the island.

"Last time we were here….."

"No need to remind us what happened," Kara jumped in and the blonde shook her head in exasperation. "I don't know why ancient runes hate Harry and wish to murder him every time he shows up."

"It's a gift I have," Harry said, moving onto the island. The truth was, not much had changed since he was here when he retrieved Diana sometime back. There was the same sense of restlessness, the same sense of sentience.

Harry moved onto the royal palace, and Diana looked at it. The woman resolved to main strong but this was a place of many happy memories. The combat arena that was to the west also was another source of many memories.

Memories that were gone thanks to spiteful actions. Diana tried to stand up, tried to give herself strength, but it was not easy. In fact it was difficult and she hated the fact that paradise had been corrupted to this extent. It was one of the most offensive things that she ever experienced.

"Just take your time, we've got a while," Karen told her and Diana smiled, her jaw set. There were two words that escaped her mouth.

"I know."

Diana refused to be one who would give into weakness. Karen stood next to her, guiding Diana forward into the arena.

The statues next to them rumbled to life. Kara and Karen both looked at Harry at the same time.

"Don't look at me," Harry said and Zatanna just couldn't resist chiming in.

"I don't know why magic keeps trying to kill you."

"It's a gift," Harry said, as they rattled to life and he moved into the attack, with an intense blast, causing the statue to crumble to dust.

The choking clouds made it really hard to move to the distance and Kara walloped one of the statues, taking it over.

The others clattered to the ground in a feverish frenzy and the group stood there, wondering what else would break.

Silence filled the air, the type of dead silence that no one really liked. It put them all on edge.

Diana looked up the stairs. That was once where her room was and her sister's room was across the way. Taking a leap of faith, she made her way up the stairs.

Harry and Kara were right behind her. She opened her door and her room was left as it was hundreds of years ago. She took a step forward and could see the view. Only the view was not beautiful this time, it was eerie and dead and quite foreboding and by quite foreboding they meant very foreboding.

"Great Hera, why did you forsake us?" Diana asked calmly and she had moved on. She doubted very much that this question would be answered any time soon. Hera had long since took her eyes off of the island and was not answering any pleas.

Harry hoped to find something on the island but they were chasing ghosts, plain and simple. There was really nothing else to say about that, as much as he loathed to admit it.

"We better leave, there's nothing else here to find," Kara said as Karen turned up.

"We better leave before some kind of ancient magical rune decides to off Harry."

"It doesn't really happen that often," Harry said but he thought that some of the girls had a point. Magic seemed to like to kill him far more often than they would have liked.

"So, anything?" Chloe asked the moment that they reached their way back to the ship.

"No, nothing," Harry said and Chloe sighed.

"Figured as much," Chloe said, as they were back on the ship and back on their way back to base. "Lois is up and about….all of the tests passed…Tess and I are filling her in on what she needs to know."

"Have fun," Harry said and he could sense Chloe smiling at that thought. It was going to be some uncomfortable explaining that needed to be done but it needed to be done.

* * *

"Well, you sure in fact….have some interesting adventures," Lois said and there was a lot of laughter at that statement.

"Putting things mildly, but yes, we do," Imra agreed and some of the more absurd ones came to mind easily. The Legion had some weird moments in their time.

"We should put all of our adventures in a book….well Harry more so," Tinya replied and the other females in the Legion nodded.

"But it's not like we don't have some excitement around here," Salu added and Lournu, Nuru, and Ayla all nodded eagerly in agreement.

"Yes…..and…" Lois said and she turn Cir-El show up. That's where the situation took a turn for the completely awkward.

Cir-El stared at Lois, Lois stared at Cir-El. Both stared at each other. Things got awkward. Chloe had to clear her throat to make things be less awkward.

"Lois, this is Cir-El, Cir-El this is Lois," Chloe said to both of the girls and the girls smiled.

"Smallville spawned…..help us all, hope you don't have too many angst issues kid, trust me, no one needs to deal with that shit," Lois told her and Cir-El shook her head. "Who is the unlucky mother?"

Tess could not help but field this one, mostly because she knew it would wind up Lois a great deal. "Well I'm sure you could find her if you look long and hard in the mirror."

Lois's mouth hung completely open, and she resembled someone who was catching flies. Kara giggled at her side which caused Lois to turn around, giving the blonde the evil eye. "What are you laughing at, Mini-Me?"

Kara was looking at her and Karen was amused. "I did warn you that Lois had a sharper tongue, didn't I?"

"Reminded all anew, thanks," Kara said with a grin, as she picked up a cup of coffee and had a sip.

"So…..I heard rumors about Amazons existing but…..you didn't come around until after I vanished, or something," Lois said.

"We didn't become public until sometime after 2010 although there were rumors about us before then," Diana confirmed. "We did visit Man's World several times over the centuries. I was the first person to become an ambassador, if that's what you were wondering."

Lois responded with a swift nod. "So….your sisters….they disappeared….sorry about that. I mean, I wanted my sister to disappear a few times, but I'd never go through with it and I can only imagine what you're feeling and…"

"Being entombed in a statue for almost eight hundred years and being somewhat aware of it," Chloe reminded Lois, before she stuck her foot in her mouth, something that she was very fond of doing.

"There's nothing on the island," Imra said and the girls shook their heads. "What about any of the other rumored establishments where the Amazons who have fractured have rumored to be?"

"Is it possible that those Amazons are still alive?" Zatanna asked and Diana blinked, she didn't think about that.

"Maybe," she admitted but if she knew Circe and she unfortunately did, that woman would have made sure that all of the Amazons would have been swept under, full stop.

"It's a start though," Imra said and Diana nodded, it was a start for sure.

"Well….Egypt….there are all kinds of places that they could be, and there are rumors of all sorts of weird magical and mystical disturbances in the air….and maybe aliens as well," Lois told them, she had looked into a lot of this stuff. "I know, tabloid stuff but….."

"You never know," Harry said, sometimes the outlandish and the insane seemed to be among the most plausible, at least that's what he thought.

"That might account for any Amazons in the area," Diana commented grudgingly. "Or something else."

"And there have been rumors of other alien artifacts in the area," Karen said and she sighed. "Kryptonians have visited Egypt at least once but don't know if they left anything behind of tangible value."

"We're just going to have to take down that splinter group," Chloe said, confirming what all of them thought.

If any of the members of the splinter group were still alive, then they might have information about their fallen distant sisters. In fact, one could argue that they might have acquired the dolls that their sisters had been made into.

Was it a long shot? One would have to agree it was.

"I'll see if I can do any more digging," Tess said, and the twins eagerly helped her do so.

Lois smiled, she thought that she would not fit in here at all. Perhaps she was mistaken after all because with this insanity, she thought that she might just fit in just fine.

* * *

Several candles were lit in a circle in an imperial temple that was outfitted with some of the greatest technology that money had to buy. Even if there was no money used, for it was pilfered.

At the edge of the hallway sat a large mirror of Greek design. It flowed with a mystical energy but the shadowed figure in the mirror was barely visible.

Several shelves contained dolls of women dressed in warrior garb. The most interesting part about these dolls were that they were all once female and they could be again with the proper ritual. It was only a matter of reversing the curse.

The two dolls on the edge held a place of honor. It was the queen of the race of proud warrior women, along with one of her daughters. The second daughter was unfortunately missing, which was a shame, because he had plans for her, big plans as well.

The swooping figure made his way forward out of the shadows. He was dressed in ceremonial robes that were of the highest material. Despite his regal threads, one could not forget his origin as a rough and brutal caveman. His hair was slicked back, normally it was a bit more wild. But for this time, it was nice and slicked back. His goatee was trimmed nicely.

He had many names, many aliases throughout the centuries that he had been alive. His latest alias was Vandal Savage and he swept his gaze over the Amazons. Then slowly, he turned to address the mirror.

"Speak to me,' Savage told the mirror.

"What do you want?" a bored and icy voice asked from the mirror.

"You could do for a little bit more respect, given that I'm the only one that you can help you get out from that mirror where you trapped yourself," Savage said and there was a set of accusing eyes looking at him.

"Yes, your majesty, what is it you request?" the figure from the other side of the mirror said. Condescending words dripped from her voice and this did not go unnoticed by Savage, although he kept his tongue in check.

"I want the location of the final doll…"

"You want a lot of things, but I'm not sure you understand what you're getting yourself into," the woman commented. "This type of magic…..well I would say ask Hercules what happens when you meddle in it, but it's not like he's fit to speak these days."

"I don't need to ask Hercules, when you have managed to wonderfully work yourself into a corner yourself," he replied bitingly and the woman's glare lasted for a short time before she dropped her shoulders.

"Very clever, if you were a bit cleverer, you wouldn't need my help," the woman replied.

"Circe, I might be long lived but my patience is not infinite, tell me where Wonder Woman is!" Savage demanded.

"Always the caveman, wishing to drag your latest conquest off to his cave by her hair," Circe replied in a drab voice and Savage stepped towards her. She commented in an even more condescending voice than the one she used before. "Did you try Themiscryria?"

She hoped that he would try the island, because the magic around the area of the island was dangerous and quite wild.

"I know that she isn't there….."

"Well she should be," Circe answered, clucking her tongue in her mouth. "But…..don't take my word for it…..I'm just the messenger…."

Savage's scowl was completely ugly.

"Unless someone took her, beat you to the punch, sorry if that was the case, and they're likely to come after the other Amazons if they found her….because you've got to catch them all," Circe said in an overly dramatic voice and she laughed.

Savage's vein slowly began to bulge in the top of his head but he sighed long and hard and turned away from her.

"Was it something that I said?" she asked, half mockingly.

The truth was that she had nothing better to do after being submerged into this mirror. She had to work with Savage and the only collateral that she had was the Amazons. And she knew someone like him wasn't going to honor the deal if he had no other need for him.

She was curious to who found Princess Diana. There were a couple of theories but surely not…..but it would explain a lot of things. And might complicate matters but it could help matters as well.

Circe was just going to have to wait and see what was going to happen next. Eagerness filled her being.

This would be interesting.

* * *

"I think we hit the jackpot," Tess informed Harry and Harry raised his eyebrow. "Actually I'm not sure, but it's kind of possible."

"It is leading to Egypt, isn't it?" Chloe asked and Tess nodded in agreement.

"There is a temple that is in the middle of Egypt….it's very Greek in origins but at the same time, it's been punched up with some other things," Tess replied and Harry paused before he asked a question that he knew he could regret. But he had to know.

"What sort of other things?"

Seeing was believing and Karen whistled as she saw the images go on the screen. "Well….that's most certainly punching things up."

"And that does explain why there were Kryptonian artifacts here," Kara said and Cir-El nodded.

"Along with a few other nasty surprises," Cir-El said.

Diana remained silent for a second more before she offered her determined declaration. "My sisters….they could be in there. Or someone who knows where they are in there. Therefore, we are going in there."

Diana said this with such determination that would have to be extremely foolish or extremely brave in order to argue with her now. No one was fool-hardy enough to try.

"Well said," Chloe said, nodding. She knew where Diana was coming from and would want to help her in any way whatsoever.

"So, it's settled, isn't it?" Harry asked and all of them nodded.

There were three potential paths that this one could go and Harry mulled over each and every path in his mind.

The first one was that one of the splinter faction Amazons was there. And hopefully they would be willing to point them in the right direction. If they weren't hostile and if they were, well they'll deal with that in due time.

The second potential idea was that the dolls were there, at least some of them. Hopefully stored there by a friendly party, but Harry wasn't going to his breath on that one. As it was, they were putting out a team.

The third potential path was that this was going to be a trap.

"So, Diana, you're with me, with Karen, Kara….Imra, Tinya, Cir-El," Harry said and he looked around and saw Zatanna there. "Zatanna, would you like to come as well?"

"Well, if there are any magical enchantments around the temple, you're going to need some help, won't you?" Zatanna asked him.

"Yes, yes, I will," Harry said, he could really not shake this uneasy feeling that he was having.

"You now it is a trap, don't you?" Kara asked and Karen turned towards her younger counterpart, releasing her breath out in a long sigh.

"Of course he does," Karen replied to them with a second sigh.

"Well better the trap that we can bait, then the one we don't see coming," Diana said, answering for Harry. That was something that she learned in the Justice League.

You couldn't really be gunshy about walking into a trap all of the time, because you wouldn't be able to accomplish anything.

It was time for them to go, the team boarded the ship, ready to go. It was time to track down the Amazons and rescue them.

**To Be Continued on August 4th 2014.**


	29. Savage Interactions

"So there they are, the heroes of the latest generation," Savage commented. He didn't seem too concerned. He had fought generation after generation of heroes. The Justice League had been the most problematic of the heroes to be honest but he eventually found a way to defeat them after some time.

"Yes, here they are," Circe commented in a fairly dry and quite bored voice. She was actually looking forward to seeing how this played out. "I'm certain that the big bad criminal mastermind has something up his sleeve for them. At least I assume that you do but you know what they say about assumptions, my dear Savage."

Savage was not about to rise to her bait but it was true, he did have a few surprises in store for the heroes if they tried to interfere with his plans. The technology around the temple was state of the art. He learned much about different types of alien technology over the years. One did not live for thousands of years and remain ignorant.

He couldn't be killed thanks to the meteor that gifted him the power. He was a simple caveman and the world was a simpler time. It also was a time where men had to be men and they didn't become weak. You ever hunted and thrived, or you fell. It was true survival of the fittest.

"It's him," Savage growled, once again coming across as the caveman that he was. Old habits died a horrific death after all and one could not defeat their most base primal instincts. Something that was becoming evident with Savage.

"Who, you're going to have to be more specific, honey," Circe commented in a slightly condescending tone of voice but once again Savage ignored her bait, at least for the most part.

"You know who I'm talking about witch, you should have informed me that he existed, this changes a lot."

Savage was wound up now, pacing back and forth like a caged animal. Circe watched the show, getting some enjoyment out of it. The man was about ready to lose his mind and it was a glorious sight to behold.

"I'm afraid, I don't know….oh you're referring to Harry Potter, are you?" Circe asked and she laughed. Savage walked forward and gripped the side of the mirror. "Break the mirror, you get seven years bad luck. Which is normally just a superstition but you know, this is an enchanted mirror and there are different rules so superstitions are fairly true."

Savage breathed in and out, practically snarling like a savage beast. Vandal Savage took a second to calm himself.

"I'm certain that there is some kind of fascinating backstory that I should hear involving both of you."

There was no response, Savage's razor like focus was put elsewhere and his lips curled into a snarling sneer.

"It's the past….."

"The past still hurts, and it's obvious you haven't let it go….."

"IT'S THE PAST!" Savage yelled, if he didn't need this woman, he would have put her in storage where she was collecting dust somewhere.

"Always the caveman."

Savage ignored this slight, it was something that he was essentially used from receiving from this woman.

"Accept my help, or don't," Circe commented in a icy tone of voice. "You know you need me."

Savage didn't respond to that because he saw someone else approaching them. The Amazon Princess was approaching them.

"Well looks like you already got beaten to the Princess," Circe commented and Savage looked at her, pulling back a dusty panel.

"I haven't failed yet," Savage grunted, he knew that the Amazons would bow before him. A man of his stature deserved that harem of women, actually they would be his pets, his concubines.

"You got beaten to the punch by Harry Potter….which means your chances of getting any women who have set their sights on him….well your chances of willingly grabbing onto them is not really that favorable, " Circe said and Savage turned to her. "And by not favorable, I mean completely nonexistent."

The wide smirk was not something that invited warm visions of fuzziness and rainbows.

It was obvious that he did not intend to take them willingly.

"They'll get a suitable reception, and he will as well," Savage said and it went without saying that the payback was a long time coming.

He dealt with the Legion's inspiration, Superman, even though they had gone a long way from being a Superman fan club. Even Savage would have to agree that their newest inspiration was a significant step up.

' _He really thinks that he has a hope against Potter,'_ Circe thought. She felt that telling him that he didn't have a chance would not serve her well. In fact, it would serve her amusement to see him fall.

To be fair, perhaps he could have a chance. Circe was curious to how Harry Potter woke up the Princess from her state. Given what was set up, it was supposed to be impossible.

' _Guess he does thrive on beating the impossible,'_ Circe mentally concluded.

* * *

Harry smiled, he had a sixth sense of where to look for traps and the front door was actually a better blind spot more than some people would think.

They would think that people would not go in the front door because it was the most obvious thing in the world. But sometimes the obvious was not the obvious.

"There are pressure sensors on the door knobs," Tess told him as she scanned the premises. "And those cannons pack a punch. And I'm sure there is a set of statues that will react if you pass them."

"Yeah, statues attacking me do seem to be a trend," Harry said and Karen raised her eyebrow.

"You're just coming to that conclusion, now?" Karen asked Harry and the wizard smiled at her. The busty blonde shook her head in amusement. "Of course you are."

"Of course I am," Harry responded, doing his own scans. "Of course, the fact that he slammed alien technology onto something magical….."

"Oh boy, that's asking for trouble," Zatanna said wince a wince, she knew that combining magic and technology, including alien, was a bad time. Really bad times.

"Horror stories, much?" Cir-El asked her.

"Yes, many," Zatanna said and Harry nodded calmly next to her.

"Okay, the first tier of security is down, but there are about five more tiers and…"

A shot of laser fire erecting from one of the gargoyle statues on the pyramid began to fire at them.

"And I think that we missed one…"

"What do you mean one, do you have a lab rat in your pocket or something….."

Diana lifted her wrists and blocked the laser fire, sending it back at the gargoyles, causing them to blow to smithereens. The Amazon Princess smiled as she stood beneath it. She would give herself a pat on the back for a job well done but there was still some work to be done.

Namely, she propelled herself up into the air and hit a huge punch, slamming her fist into the gargoyle, destroying it.

"Two more!" Alexis yelled and Kara, like a cyclone, dove into the air. She aimed her heat vision against it and fired but there was a bit of a problem.

The gargoyles were mystically protected now. The one Diana smashed wasn't but these two were.

Kara dodged the blast of fire. Those lasers looked like they packed a punch, even against a Kryptonian.

"Okay, that didn't really worked as planned," Kara said, driven breathlessly.

"Working on getting them down, just delay them as much as you can," Alexandria said frantically.

Three large cannon balls slammed onto the ground and they burst open, revealing metal mosiquito like objects. They shot acid out where they were, causing the group to scatter.

Kara, Karen, and Cir-El all locked eyes with each other and raised their hands, knowing what they needed to do.

CLAP!

Their hands clapped together and the little mosiquitoes exploded.

"They're vulnerable to loud sounds, that's good to know," Kara said and she smiled. "Kind of makes them cheaply made."

"I'm not complaining, are you complaining?" Karen asked and the gargoyles that had the laser arrays blew up real nicely.

"Okay, there are pressures pads on the floor where if you press on one of them, you're all fall to your doom, and hyper gravity that prevents you from simply flying inside," Alexis explained without catching her breath.

"And you can't teleport in….."

"It wouldn't be fun if it was easy," Harry said. Magic had so many loopholes, it was kind of glorious all of what they had.

"That's for sure," Karen replied, the smile getting wider over her face.

"I'm trying to isolate all of the pressure pads….there is a definite area on the floor….a small area where you can walk, so you're going to only have to enter one at a time," Tess said.

"Which leaves us wide open for an ambush if one of us goes in," Harry said, he knew the game by now.

Diana's jaw was set as she responded. "I'll go."

"Are you….."

"I'll go," Diana repeated herself firmly, without missing a beat. She knew that if her sisters were inside, she had to be the one to retrieve them. It was her responsibility.

Diana received the information on the floor plan, committing it to memory. The tiles were precise, one tile misstep and boom it would be over.

The Princess of the Amazons hit one to the right, one to the left, then the next three were straight across.

Then there was a big step next, and then it was through the door. Thankfully she was well skilled, otherwise making the jump would mean that she would fall to her doom.

Taking a breath, Diana jumped up and landed on the final tile and then it was through the door.

Time stopped but Diana was there. Harry made his way across the temple but the timer on the door expired, and it was only Harry and Diana that were in there.

"And sometime tells me that the two of us being the only ones in here was done by design," Diana said and the set of doors showed them where they needed to go.

* * *

They made their way into the temple. Diana felt her breath get driven out of her body by how far they had gone. The Amazon Princess sensed that there was a trap but she didn't care.

She saw the image of her mother and her younger sister sitting on the main pedestal. They were in a spot of honor.

There was an empty spot next to them, and it was reserved for Diana. She knew it, and the thought of such made her stomach turn in a sickening knot. The Amazon's jaw was set.

"The moment we walk into this room, the place could go nuts," Harry said and it was a problem that they were cut off from contact on the outside wall.

Harry half expected the floor to drop and him and Diana to end in one of those pits with the walls closing around them. It might have razor sharp spikes on the wall as well.

He took the step and was pleasantly surprised. Guess that was what he got for assuming such a thing would transpire.

"I expected you to show up, Harry Potter, but it appears that you brought a guest."

Harry turned, it would be rude for him not to acknowledge his host, after all they had gone way back. "Well….if it isn't Vandal Savage."

"In the flesh," Savage said with a sharp grunt, staring down Harry. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Not nearly long enough, I'm afraid," Harry said and he saw the statues of Amazons. "I didn't think that you were the kind to collect dolls, Savage."

"Well, I'm not, as you well know that these dolls are valuable, once I figure out how to return them back to life, just as you've returned this one to life," Vandal said with a leering grin as he looked at Wonder Woman.

"Is it just me, or has he gotten worse the longer time has passed?" Diana asked, she wrinkled her nose in the most abject disgust that she was capable of.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Harry replied, Vandal Savage had worsened as time had gone on and this was the result of it.

"You think that you could stop me?" Savage asked him.

"You're going to monologue, aren't you?" Harry asked. He saw Savage, he knew what he was doing. The energies surrounding him allowed him to remain alive but with a little bit of tweaking, they could change to serve another purpose for Harry.

Savage rushed Harry but the wizard dodged his first attack. Diana nailed Savage with a huge punch to the face. He grimaced.

"I like it when a woman plays r….."

Savage never once finished his sentence, for his skin suddenly solidified and he stood, his mouth forever open. His sentence never would finish, but if it did, Diana would have just kicked his ass anyway.

"Wow," Diana said as she could sense that Savage was still alive but the energy kept his body in a state of suspended animation. That was the magic of magic.

Diana turned her eyes to Circe, who stood in the mirror, her mouth hanging open. The Sorceress lifted her hands, slowly clapping, with her glowing purple eyes fixed on Harry, with something that resembled pride flashing through them.

"Bravo, I never liked the guy," Circe said and Diana stared her down.

"What are you doing helping Savage, Circe?" Diana demanded and Circe closed her eyes, curling her lip in a sneer. She decided to directly answer the Princess's question, in a fashion at least.

"Well, I'm not exactly helping him, I might have given him some advice and told him where to locate some of your fallen sisters," Circe said.

"You wouldn't do something unless it benefitted you, and we both know that," Diana said and Circe shook her head.

"Something crawl up your….."

Harry channeled a bit of the energy through the mirror and caused Circe a tiny bit of pain.

"You only helped him because you thought that he had the means to free you from the mirror," Harry accused her and Circe shrugged.

"Well, you know…..I assumed that, but really I was just trying to pass the time, being in a suspended mirror for all of this time….it gets boring you know," Circe said. "You know being in suspended animation, aware of the world going around you, you wouldn't imagine what that's like."

Diana's eye twitched. She only did not smash the mirror because she reminded herself that it was seven years bad luck, more so because it was an enchanted mirror.

"Harry….are you there?" Tess asked, the connection garbled.

"You found a work around, didn't you?" Harry asked.

"It wasn't easy, the magic was really corrupting the connection, but yes, we found a work around," Tess said and Harry could see the other girls there.

"It looks like the Legion are going to be getting a few more hundred guests at the very least."

Harry roughly picked up the mirror containing Circe first, not bothered how much it jarred her trapped soul.

"Oh, it's you," Kara said, stopping and looking at Circe.

"You aren't still upset about the entire getting turned into a bunny rabbit thing, are you?"

Kara's eyes glowed with a hint of heat vision and Circe knew right then she could consider perhaps framing any future conversations in a more respectful manner.

* * *

The Amazon dolls were all present and accounted for. Diana looked at her mother and sister, frustration brimming from her eyes. The Princess could not believe this but the good news was that they were all collected, present, and accounted for.

The bad news was they were no closer to releasing them from their suspension then they were.

"This doesn't make any sense," Diana said and Chloe could not help but interject with a few words of her own.

"Magic rarely does….."

"Well it makes no sense even when you consider the fact that magic normally doesn't make sense," Zatanna replied to him and Imra nodded as she closed her eyes.

"Please tell me you hear some thoughts," Diana said to the blonde telepath and she scrunched up her nose in delicate concentration when she tried to grab onto the thoughts of what was around her.

"Yes, faint, it's like hearing someone at the end of a very long tunnel whisper, if you have really good hearing, you can almost make it out, but barely," Imra said and they all understood about that.

"Well there's one person who knows all about this," Tess commented and Harry nodded in agreement. "Getting her to talk…..and getting her to tell the truth is another matter entirely."

"She's put in the next room," Alexis informed them both.

"Yeah, she was trying to sweet talk us into helping put her in a place of honor but….."

"We know better, I mean we're Luthors, so we're used to doing the sweet talking but we'll never be sweet talked…"

"Something that I'm sure you tried with me and failed," Harry told both of the Luthor twins and they looked at him with sheepish grins.

"Well, I don't know much about magic, but I'm sure the solution could be so simple…..but it's kind of complicated," Karen said and Chloe opened her mouth but she elbowed her in the side. The caused the blonde to snap her mouth shut. "And yes I'm aware that magic is complicated by nature."

Chloe wasn't going to say anything but the smile on her face said plenty. Harry was hunched over some notes that he made. He researched a lot during his time dealing with the wand wavers trapped in the Forbidden Zone.

He was sure that there were going to be something in these notes that could help the Amazons. Diana came back to life because of his contact, but they had forged a close bond. While Harry did have bonds with the Amazons, he would have to say that they were not as close as his and Diana's was. But they were still there and might be of use.

"So are you going to talk to Circe?" Kara asked, crossing her arms.

"Looks like I'm going to have to," Harry said and he looked towards Diana. "Are you…"

"Yeah, I'm coming with you, I want to find out why she did this, and what she was hoping to accomplish," Diana said, even though she figured that she would get nothing but a headache trying to figure out what that woman was up to.

The two made their way to the room to face the woman in the mirror who grinned and gave them a mocking little bow.

"Princess," Circe commented, and Diana looked at her, raising her eyebrow.

"You know something," Diana said and Circe looked at both of them." Why did you do this?"

"Well, I had nothing better to do, really, and I didn't expect to get trapped in the mirror, although Hercules got it on my way out," Circe told both of them. "Let me out of the mirror and I'll restore your sisters."

"You know…..I'm pretty sure that you're trying to trick us to let you out, and we could figure this out if given time," Harry said and Diana nodded.

"No, listen, you have to let me out of the mirror, I command it of you!" Circe yelled, losing her mind and Harry and Diana exchanged a tense look with each other.

"You command it of us?" Diana asked and Harry smiled knowing where this one was going and liking it very much. "Well, I don't think that she'll help us very much, and we'd be a lot better finding someone who could help us."

"That, and I'm not sure if she even knows how to free your sisters, so what's to stop her from fleeing after we let her out of the mirror or turning us all into pigs or statues ourselves?" Harry asked Diana.

"No, there isn't any reason why we should think that we should trust her," Diana commented, she was enjoying this and enjoying really winding Circe up. After all that woman put her and her sisters through, Diana was not going to be someone who was going to be too disappointed by any discomfort that she felt.

"Wait you can't….you can't!" Circe yelled at the top of her lungs, demanding as per usual.

"There she goes ago, telling us what we can and can't do," Diana said and she and Harry walked from the room.

"WAIT, please, I don't want to be trapped in the mirror, I really know how to revert them back, it takes at least five magical users but it can be done….please….I'll do anything….just don't leave me trapped…"

Harry poked his head back into the room.

"Thank you, you've been help, but only when they're freed you will be freed," Harry told her. "And….if you pull anything, I can put you back in that mirror immediately and I can tell you that there would be no way out."

Harry thought that he might be acting like a tiny bit of an asshole, but the fact of the matter was that he had to do so to get Circe to cooperate.

"Yes," Circe said, she knew that she was in a perilous predicament and being trapped this long had made her completely desperate.

* * *

"So, all we have to do is time this ritual right, and the girls should return back to where they are," Harry said, as Tinya, Imra, and Ayla were sitting up, keeping him company. The other girls were off doing whatever.

"So, there's you….Zatanna….as the magic users, Diana, Kara, and…"

"Karen, but she needs to be trained a little bit more, thankfully she's getting there," Harry said and Imra nodded. "I feel like we should get one more magical user for good measure."

"You do know best," Tinya commented, leaning her head back and she had her legs propped up on the desk, and relaxed. It was going to be a late night but they were working towards a resolution for an extremely important problem.

"We're going to test to see if things work out well, I have a feeling that I have to lead the ritual," Harry said.

Imra nodded, it went without saying. Harry was the person that brought Diana back to life. A stronger bond there but never the less, the ritual would jumpstart his magic and pull them out.

"So, it's been a long night," Ayla said and she smiled at Harry. "I think that you're used to long nights, aren't you Harry?"

"Yes, I am," Harry replied to her and Ayla looked at him with a flushed manner.

Thankfully she was saved from following that up with a loud and blaring alarm.

"Some kind of distress signal," Tinya told them and she was about to check something but sure enough, there was someone who arrived.

A burst of ravens appeared in the air, revealing Rachel Roth, otherwise known as Raven, dropping down from the ground. It had been a few months since Harry had saw her and he smiled at her arrival.

"Hi, Rachel," Harry told her and Rachel nodded with a smile directed towards Harry.

"Hello Harry, I wish that I would be meeting you under better circumstances, but….you got the same beacon that I did, didn't you?"

"Yes, I just got a moment before you got it….and I was just thinking of you, I need your help," Harry told her and Rachel raised her eyebrow.

"Small world, isn't it?" Rachel asked, she needed Harry's help and he needed her help. "So….what exactly do you need my help with?"

Harry explained about the Amazons to her. To Rachel's credit, she listened without question. That type of magic could be very precise, so she was able to back up Circe's claims about the ritual.

"Well, it does tally up with what I know about such rituals, and it's one of those things where you do need an all hands on deck situation," Rachel said and Harry simply smiled. "Figured as much myself."

"That being said, what's on your mind?"

"Well I believe that one of my former teammates in the Teen Titans is still alive, she was captured a long time ago, and….other problems happened that caused us not to be able to find her again," Rachel commented. "And I think now that the group that took her…..well they're using her as a power source and somehow…..she's managing to send a message, a brief one, but it's a message none the less."

Harry looked calm, he thought that both sides could help each other. Imra turned towards Harry.

"Shall I call a full team briefing?"

"Yes, that would be appreciated," Harry said, and Rachel prepared to give him more information on what she knew.

**To Be Continued on August 11th 2014.**


	30. Awakening

A group of fine Legion females descended, nervously moving around. Imra lead the charge, with Tinya, Ayla, Lournu, Nuru, and Salu. It was a full team for sure.

' _Okay the sound of the distress signal is close by,'_ Imra thought, her nerves pretty much on a hair trigger but Tinya looked around.

' _There's the ship, it's downed,'_ Tinya thought, taking half of a step forward. It was obvious that whatever they tried to do, that ship was brought down and hard. The group of Legion females took their steps forward, waiting to see what they were precisely going to deal with.

They came across their enemies, and they did not look too friendly. While it was a good idea not to judge a book by its cover, these things looked not to be the welcome wagon that they were expecting.

Said aliens fired on them, showing that looks could in fact everything.

"This isn't the reception we wanted," Salu said, going to microscopic size, and then going underneath the enemies. They continued to fire on them, but the woman dodged and weaved her way underneath the attacks, trying to confuse them.

BOOM!

A rocket buster of a punch nailed her adversary, doubling him over in pain, and Imra tried to lock onto their minds. It was a hard thing to do, because of the angry buzzing. It was like a hoard of stirred up hornets that continued to swim their way through their heads.

"Take cover!" she shouted, and sure enough, they didn't need to be told twice. The laser fire collided with the side of a platform.

"Oh, this is great, they want to kill us," Tinya said with a strained gaze forward. "That treasure must be something if they want to kill us for it."

"Well, it's like Harry said, there's something of that ship of value, even without the Starfire elements," Ayla said, bringing them back to the original purpose of this mission.

They looked like your standard group of alien slavers, so being a group of young girls, it was a rather dangerous mission for them to go on. Yet, they were far different in the sense that they were firing on them.

The ship that they used looked like a slave ship but….

Perhaps it was stolen as well, actually that could be the case. Including the wardrobe, in fact, the wardrobe and ship would lure people who have valuable cargo into a false sense of security, that they were alien slave traders. Then, wham, they would get struck.

"They must not get to the cargo, she's too valuable."

"I think we got that," Luornu muttered underneath her breath, as she split into three, trying to create a diversion.

One of her duplicates dodged the laser blasts and she did a cartwheel, the breath nearly knocked out of her as she came close to being taken out.

That was a close one, in one of those "almost lose your life" type of ways. Never the less, she refused to give up, and she locked eyes with Imra.

It was time to try something new. Tinya was lifted into the air by Lu, Or, and Nu, and tossed up like a cheerleader.

She slipped through the ground, becoming intangible. The aliens were caught off guard and that allowed the other members of the Legion to go in with an attack.

The dark haired woman rushed forward, and she smiled as Imra managed to get close enough to them to rewire their minds.

"I'm in!"

Nuru rushed through, dodging the blasts from the men as they went forward. Tinya grabbed her around the waist and the aliens shot each other, bringing them down.

"Okay, that was nice for nearly killing ourselves," Tinya said, driven completely breathless as they made their way to the ship. "So Indy….."

"Give me a minute," Chloe chimed in, trying to hack through the lock of the ship. The blonde was at work. The technology was tricky to find a way around but did she ever enjoy a challenge? She would get it, she knew that it would.

BOOM!

"That's not exactly the stealthy get inside thing that we wanted," Luornu said, as her duplicates became one. They managed to block the aliens but there could be some more trouble on the ship.

Chloe answered fairly defensively. "Hey, it did the job, didn't it?"

There could not be no arguments about that one, as they were inside.

"Wow, look at that power source," Tinya said, her eyes wide as saucers, looking around carefully. "So….where do you think Starfire is?"

Chloe passed the baton off to Harry, who gave the girls his conclusion. "Actually, I think that Starfire is the power source."

That got an amusing reaction but before they could further get this theory out there, there was an indication that their temporary defenses faltered outside.

* * *

 

It was back to the statues, before Harry could hear from the girls. The weirdness of this distress signal caused him to draw some interesting conclusions.

He could hear steps from behind him.

"Oh, hey, Lois," Harry said and she paused for a second.

"I guess you heard me coming," Lois said and she shrugged, making her way forward. She could see Harry was busy at work at something but she figured she could use a wall to bounce her words off of if nothing else. "I couldn't sleep, so I guess that I should just fix myself a cup of coffee."

"You know, if you can't sleep, having a cup of coffee won't help you," Harry said and Lois sighed, crossing her arms and peering back at him. "So how are you settling in here?"

"Well it's weird, but not as weird for me as you would think," Lois commented, deciding to take the seat that Harry offered to her. "I mean, I spent a lot of time in Smallville. If that isn't the nexus of the weird, I don't know what is…..but then again, being trapped in a time travel loop that was never ending…..don't quite remember what broke that one to be honest with you."

"Well that's simple, it was me dying."

Lois was taken aback with how nonchalant he was when he said that. Her eyes focused on him and mouth hung up. "Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously," Harry agreed, not even letting his smile leave. "But, we found you and we're dealing with a couple more problems."

"Wayward females always find a way to you," Lois commented, not that was an accusatory thing, mind you, she was in fact smiling. And stating a fact, she was most certainly stating a fact. "But…..I guess…"

"It's something that has been true for many years," Kara said, parking herself down next to Lois and swiping a cup of coffee herself. "Any progress?"

"No on the ship and no on the Amazons, but the team is getting in position and as for the Amazons…..well I'm sure that we can bring them out of their state of slumber," Harry said.

"Providing Circe cooperates," Lois said. If Circe was anything like mythology, they were going to have to tread lightly with her.

"Oh she will, if she knows what's good for her," Diana said. She didn't often get vindictive but when she did, you better watch out. It amused Kara and Harry to see how vindictive that she got and they both smiled knowingly.

"That's a fact, isn't it?" Lois asked in amusement and she had familiarized herself with the archives, so she pretty much got herself caught up on many years of history. Of course, there were some elements of it that was kind of patchy. Then there was all of those crisis events that caused everything to get stirred up beyond all recognition.

"You better believe it," Diana said and Rachel waited silently.

"So, do you think that your team will be able to find her?" Rachel asked and Harry turned to her. "I'm not even sure if…..well it's just going off of a hunch."

"Sometimes a hunch is right, you'd be surprised," Kara said and there was a cracking sound. It was the signal that indicated that they were in.

"Okay, just hang tight, I'll get you inside, I just have to hack the lock. Give me a minute."

Harry smiled as Chloe worked her magic and Lois showed a strong amount of pride at what her cousin was doing.

"Okay, I've got the lock."

There was a loud boom and Lois put her hand over her mouth, stifling her laughter.

"So, looking at this, the ritual is starting," Harry informed Zatanna and Karen, who showed up next. Diana looked at Harry, raising her eyebrow.

"How long?"

Harry decided to give a rough estimate, but he could be off the mark by a whole lot. "I'd say somewhere between about twenty four to forty eight hours give or take."

"Well, I waited this long, I don't think that it would hurt me to wait a little longer," Diana said, she looked forward to the reunion.

"Well would you look at this power source, I wonder where Tinya is?"

"Actually, Chloe, I think that I've figured it out," Harry said and Rachel opened her mouth. She thought that they pretty much came to the same conclusion but now it was time to spell it out. "Would you like me to the honors?"

"Be my guest," Chloe said, passing the baton off to Harry.

"Actually, I think that Starfire is the power source," Harry said, and he paused, allowing that reaction to hit a fever pitch. He performed a test comparing the energy given off by the ship and Starfire's biology. "Actually…..there's no thinking about it, I know."

Lois had her mouth open. "So you found another one put in stasis….."

"Wayward women have a way of finding their way into my lap," Harry said, which caused Kara some amusement.

"I want to go with this one personally," Rachel said, holding her hand out and Harry took it, without any words.

"Let me know if there are any complications with the Amazons."

"I will," Karen agreed, and Harry and Rachel disappeared off into the distance.

"How do they get from there to there….that must be halfway across the galaxy?" Lois asked and Chloe opened her mouth but she slowly turned to the blonde to give her the evil eye. "And I swear, if you say that it's magic, I'll hit you."

* * *

 

Harry and Rachel arrived and sure enough, they were in the middle of a war zone. Rachel nearly forgotten how hostile certain groups of aliens could get.

"I'll take them, you take the ship," Rachel said, levitating a set of rocks into the air, and forming a shield.

Harry left Rachel to her own defenses, knowing that she could handle herself. Tinya, Luornu, and Ayla waited for him in the ship.

"There she is….are you sure it's a she?" Ayla asked and then she slapped herself on the top of the head in sudden realization. "Of course it's a she, because they've referred to her as one….naturally."

"Yes, naturally," Harry replied with a smile, and he looked at the energy source. The problem was trying to move this around would be…well it could be problematic.

He heard there were some signs of life inside. He raised his finger and gently tapped on it.

Yeah there was something certainly alive inside there. He could hear the sounds of combat going on around them.

"How's it going out there, Chloe?" Harry asked.

"Well, actually our side is winning so there's really no need for you to get involved, unless you don't have to…..Raven really evened the odds, come to think about it," Chloe commented, as she bubbled with excitement. "So….."

"That's good, she should hopefully keep them off my back at least long enough to remove this thing," Harry answered, trying to remove the object from where it was but unfortunately, it was stuck. That wasn't really an idea situation. "I don't want to damage it."

' _We're getting them close to the ship,'_ Imra thought and suddenly Harry had an idea.

Carefully, he removed the power cell from the ship, trying not to drop it or jar it in anyway. There were two reasons why he didn't want to cause something to happen.

The first and most obvious reason was that there was a living breathing female inside there. He could sense her signs of life and the fact that she was somewhat aware of what happened in there. That was something that would make anyone with any semblance of sanity scream their heads off.

The other problem was that there was a lot of juice in that power cell so if he dropped it, it would be a really big boom.

"Do you got it?"

"Yes, barely, but I got it," Harry grunted, trying to pull the power cell out of the wall. His hands shook as he was careful not to drop it.

' _Okay, Imra, work your magic, get them onto the ship,'_ Harry thought, his mouth closed shut as they tried to herd the aliens onto the ship.

Tinya saw the ship's warp drive and she knew what Harry was going to do.

' _Rachel, portal, please,'_ Harry said, hoping to get this cell through the portal along with the rest of the team without damaging anything else.

' _It'll be a pleasure,'_ Rachel replied with a half smile, she could tell that they would have needed to move quickly and would only be happy to accommodate them.

More bombs started to drop and Rachel got the portal open. The power cell was close to being delivered the Legion headquarters.

"Okay….did you steal some girls from these guys, because they look like they're about to rip you apart?" Chloe asked.

"It's very likely," Harry replied to her without really missing much of a beat. The fact of the matter was that it was not only possible but it was highly probable.

Never the less, Harry reconfigured the warp drive of the ship. It already rumbled to life and all Harry had to do was wait for that moment.

"Okay, we've got to leave now."

There was no question about it, he didn't really need to mince words. They knew.

The ship was reconfigured and sent off. The backlash caused the already abandoned planet to be scorched. Thus proving why it was not a good idea for them to stand around.

Not that it mattered because Harry Potter and the Legion of Super Heroes, along with Raven, were home free and escaped intact.

* * *

 

The power cell now rested on the table in front of them and Harry smiled as he looked at it. Imra "heard" the same thing that Harry heard, which made it fairly interesting all things considered.

"She's alive in there, as we figured," Harry said and the assembled group of heroes looked around, to say this was a fate they would not even wish on their worst enemies would be putting it very mildly.

"She…she can find a way out of there, can't she?" Luornu asked and there was silence as no one seemed to feel comfortable enough with asking her question.

"We'll see, let's see if we can reach out and touch her first," Imra said, as she tried to locate different psychic patterns there. Harry grabbed her hand, the act serving as a duel purpose of giving her strength and additional focus.

She hoped that she would find a way to crack through the edge of the power cell.

"Hello?" Imra asked and suddenly, Kory's voice popped through her mind.

' _Yes, um, hello,'_ she thought, she was reluctant to speak up and Harry could figure out why this was.

' _Don't worry, you're among friends now,'_ Harry replied to her. _'You are Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran, aren't you?'_

' _Yes, I am,'_ she confirmed with a tentative tone to her voice and it was obvious to anyone who listened that she was kind of nervous. _'I'm….'_

' _Don't worry, we're here,'_ Rachel commented as she was brought onto the call.

' _Rachel, is that you?'_ Kory asked.

' _Yes, it's me,'_ Rachel replied with a smile. _'But a long time has passed….since the last time we talked….and it's been a very long time….how did you come to be in that state that you were in.'_

Kory seemed to be remembering something and Harry suspected that it was somewhat painful and kind of traumatic as well.

' _That's alright, take your time,'_ Harry encouraged her, he didn't want her to get too upset. That would be bad and they wouldn't solve anything.

' _It was them….they were after….unique females I guess,'_ Kory said, if she had a physical head right now, she would be shaking it. _'And they managed to find my sister….but she cut a deal with them.'_

' _Oh of course,'_ Rachel thought, this wasn't the first time that Blackfire sold her sister into slavery to cover her own ass. _'She was the one who sold you to them…..'_

' _Yes, but she didn't realize that these people don't like paying money….so they decided to take her as well to avoid paying,'_ Kory said, and she was saddened. While her sister was wrong to sell her, what they did was wrong as well. Two wrongs didn't make a right, or however the human saying went.

' _So, exactly how did you get in this mess?'_ Imra thought. _'Well other than the getting sold part, we know that….'_

' _You know what, I'm not sure….some of the alien slavers, they sold the unique females off to the most despicable races that you can think of,'_ Kory said and she had seen her fellow prisoners disappear time after time, the fear that she would be next coursing through her mind. _'But it never happened with me, and I found out why. They discovered that there was a more valuable way to deal with me.'_

' _That was the energy source that I found on the ship, that….'_

' _Yes, they stripped me of….they stripped me of my body,'_ Kory thought and Karen made a noise of anger.

Stripping someone of their body was something that was only reserved for the most hardened of fugitives, and not something like that.

' _Calm down, you're becoming unstable,'_ Imra thought and this was what Harry kind of feared. Moving the power source form one location to the next might have caused some things to be unstable. _'Only when she has high spikes of emotions.'_

It was almost like Imra managed to pluck Harry's concerns from his mind, likely because she had done so.

' _Okay, I'm calm, sorry about that,'_ Kory said, her fierce warrior temper nearly caused an explosion. She could still feel pain long after her body was stripped from her and it would make her want to cry if she had the ability to form tears that was.

' _But before the slavers could sell you, the pirates stole you, and decided to use your power source for their ship,'_ Harry thought.

' _Essentially, there was likely a few hundred years in between that, but you got enough of the story…..'_

' _Harry,'_ Harry offered to her as he left that statement in the air. _'Harry Potter.'_

Her power core back to glow once again at the sound of that name, and Kara smiled, it appeared that he had been an urban legend throughout the universe.

"Okay, that was an unexpected reaction," Tess said and Chloe could not help but cut in with a few words of her own.

"And by unexpected, you mean completely expected, right?"

"Yeah, I guess," Chloe said, blowing her hair from out from in front of her face with a long sigh.

"I believe we have a way to restore her," Alexis said and Alexandria nodded. "And by, we, I mean me….."

"But it could be dangerous…"

"Which makes it a challenge, wouldn't you say so?"

"Oh yes, I'd quite agree," Alexandria said and Harry raised his eyebrow, wondering what they were talking about.

Did he really want to know?

"So, since the Amazons are being freed, I put the two of you on that project, it might keep you out of trouble," Tess suggested and the twins looked on in mock outrage, the implication that they would be trouble absurd to them.

"It's time," Karen reminded Harry and Harry nodded.

* * *

 

Diana waited, she was nervous, this could go right, she hoped. This could go very wrong, she feared. There was about a million things that could go wrong with this and Harry grabbed her around the waist.

"Just calm down, soon you'll be reunited with them….with a lot of them," Harry said, thanking his lucky stars for magical space because he could not accommodate these many Amazons otherwise. "Actually with all of them."

Diana smiled, she could not wait, and Zatanna, Kara, Karen, and Rachel walked around in a circle with each other.

"The ritual checked out, and there's no way that this will free Circe from the mirror, trap us all, or something like that?" Zatanna inquired nervously.

"Do you really have so little trust for me that you would think that I would do such a thing?"

"Yes," Diana and Kara said in unison, which caused Circe to fold her arms, acting like a two year old who was having a temper tantrum.

"So, we're all ready, right?" Harry asked and everyone nodded. They really shouldn't have stalled for any more time. Energy flowed through the air, as they struck the statues of the Amazons.

Seconds might as well have been minutes, rather than hours.

The women rose from the clay statues like Diana suspected that she might have years later. Then again, given with all of the Crisises that happened, her mother never told her the straight story of how she was conceived. There was the clay statue story, the Zeus thing, the clone thing, and the time traveling Har-Zod thing but that was beside the point.

"Look," Zatanna whispered, excitement bubbling from her voice. It was always exciting to see a complex magical ritual working mostly as it was intended.

The Queen of the Amazons was the first one to wake up, slowly returning to life. Hippolyta was very rarely confused about her surroundings, for there was a reason why she was the queen. That was not the case here. She saw her daughter, staring at her with an apprehensive look in her eyes.

"Diana?" Hippolyta asked, the fact that she was naked and in a room full of people didn't really faze her whatsoever.

"Mother….Diana….Harry…. Kara?" a young Amazon who looked like a miniature version of Diana said as she stirred to life and several of her sisters followed. There must have been dozens of Amazons in that room and all of them were in a state of being disoriented and confused.

"Yes," Diana commented to them. "You're here….."

"I just remember the island being attacked, and then nothing," Hippolyta said, she felt a headache coming on.

Diana smiled, that meant that they didn't have to be aware of that there was a world going on around them, and they didn't really experience it.

"It's a long story," Diana said and Harry smiled at the Amazons.

"We better allow them to regain their bearings, and we should explain it to them, once we make sure that they don't have any negative side effects," Harry replied as he looked at the Queen.

"Yes, and it is good to see you once more, Harry."

Harry smiled, as Chloe walked in, not really worried about all of the naked women. All of the impromptu orgies had made her mostly immune to such a sight.

"Circe," Hippolyta said, seeing the woman trapped in the mirror, tensed up.

"I'm not going anywhere….not yet," Circe said but she locked eyes with the Queen of the Amazons and turned to Harry. "We had a deal…"

"When I confirm that there is no backdoor for you to double cross us we do," Harry confirmed.

"Why do I get a feeling that you're the one who is going to double cross me?" Circe asked but she held her tongue short from spitting out demands.

"You know, if you're going to accuse Harry of that, maybe he should leave you trapped in the mirror for another thousand years," Kara said, her temper boiling to the surface.

"You know what, in the interest of fairness, we'll just leave your fate in the hands of the Amazon Royal family."

Circe could not help but feel dreadfully uneasy about that thought. Hippolyta looked at the woman and it was obvious that the Queen knew that Circe played no small part in their troubles.

Business before pleasure, as she prepared to get checked over, and she was sure some of them would want a complete checking over by Harry later.

She was naturally first in line for that one, royal privileges and all.

* * *

 

"So they failed."

The voice that said this was cold and hostile.

"She's been liberated, but it doesn't matter, I have what I need for my army."

**To Be Continued.**


	31. Oracle

The Starfire project was extremely slow going, with Tess and the Luthor Twins working over releasing her. It was the alien girl from the power source, without damaging it or causing it to release critical mass. Restoring her to a new body was actually easier than one would expect. Not completely easy, but easy for three geniuses.

"Okay, we do this right, and she's back, and Harry has another one with him," Alexis said, she looked completely and utterly serious. Rather more serious than she was normally and she took a deep breath to focus herself.

"And if she isn't….."

"Well if things go wrong, there's going to be a really big boom," Alexis said, moving over the simulation. Before they even started, they needed to ensure that the probable experiment was going to run it through. "This should work."

"Well of course it's going to work, I only came up with it," Alexandria said with a wide grin on her face and Alexis looked at here, crossing her arms angrily.

"There's no need for you to get uppity….."

"I wasn't getting uppity, I was just telling you to give me credit where credit is due," Alexis said, folding her arms underneath each other and glaring at her sister.

"Well, I'd give you credit, I give you plenty of credit," Alexandria said, crossing her arms and glaring at her. Tess gave both of them a stern look and both of the Luthor twins fell back into line, breathing heavily.

"Ladies, you better behave yourselves, and don't forget the job that we have to get done," Tess said, while there were some times where she was kind of amused by the antics of the twins, she did have her limits and this was one of those times where she did.

"We…."

Alexis's words were cut off as Harry made his way inside the room. The redhead's eyes drifted towards Harry, her mouth hanging open as she shook her head.

"Hello Harry," Alexis said with a wide smile on her face, acting like her and her sister was not bickering with each other just about ten seconds ago. Then again, the potential of a spanking might have made things more than worth it.

"We're just working here, no need to be suspicious of anything," Alexandria said in what she thought was a winning smile, her grin getting even wider as she looked at Harry and Harry's gaze dropped onto her, his mouth open.

"Well, is there a reason to be suspicious?" Harry asked, deciding to turn to Tess, who was a neutral party and would be able to tell him if there was any problems.

"Well, we've had a spirited discussion, and we think we might be able to get her out of there, with a little careful effort, we have to research the method a bit more," Tess said, grabbing Harry's hand, trying to appease him a little bit more.

"Exactly in what way?"

Alexis was the next one who jumped in. "Well we can't really get her out without disabling the power cell….."

"Because disabling the power cell will lead to a really big boom….."

"A really….really….really big boom," Alexandria said in excitement. "I mean the type of big boom that….."

"Makes the big bang make like a minor sparkle," Alexis said, looking completely breathless and Harry looked at them, raising an eyebrow. Tess seemed to mirror the look that he had on his face, hanging her mouth open.

"They seem a bit too excited about the potential for the big boom," Harry whispered to Tess and she nodded in agreement.

"Well it's not the fact that we're excited….well Alex might be….."

"No I'm not Alex….."

"Stop putting words in my mouth…anyway if we can somehow transfer the energy out safely….."

"We should be able to get her into a body, just like that…"

"Simple really, a child could figure out out…..which is giving a lot of people too much credit…."

Harry watched their verbiage like a tennis match. He was glad that he had super powerful stamina because otherwise he would be kind of tired.

"Make sure they don't blow up the universe," Harry told Tess and Tess smiled, nodding crisply.

"Gotcha."

"HEY!"

The twins crossed their arms and made pouty faces. Much to the amusement of Diana who made her way inside to talk to Harry. She raised her eyebrow.

"They're working on the Starfire project."

"It was a shame what happened to her," Diana whispered, she had met the Tamarian princess a few times and she had a warrior spirit that the Amazons had to admire. "But the Amazons….they're settling nicely as possible. Maybe one day we can return them to the island."

"Circe actually didn't do that?"

"Well she's claiming that she didn't, swearing up and down until she was blue in the face, and mother seems to think that the gods tampered with the island on their way to becoming MIA," Diana said to Harry but he smiled.

"We'll see….has your mother figured out what she's going to do to Circe, anyway?"

"She hasn't said if she has," Diana said and Harry and Diana exchanged a smile. Hippolyta was very likely to mull these things over in her mind for a long time before she made her move.

"It should be interesting," Harry said, he could not wait to see the show and he needed to make his rounds.

He would have to return here shortly, even though Tess supervised the project, Harry had some misgivings about the potential for disaster that this could cause.

* * *

 

Lois thought that she was going to go blind with all of the red and blue around here. She was going to try and take a look around the Legion of Super Heroes headquarters but it was just her luck that she landed smack dab right in the middle of a glowing tribute for Smallville.

The person, not the town, she was sure that there might be a glowing tribute to the town though somewhere. She just hadn't found it.

' _You've got to be kidding me, right?'_ Lois thought, shaking her head as she hitched her breath. She paused for a second and she could see the symbols all around, along with the statue. _'Actually you couldn't kid me, you couldn't kid me on this, no matter how much you try. This is absolutely insane.'_

Lois saw the hall of villains, some of these faces looked vaguely familiar.

"That's one of Toyman's creepier looks."

"Yeah looks like someone who should be on some kind of neighborhood list," Lois said, turning around to see Cir-El standing there. It was like she was talking to a female version of Smallville most likely because she was. "Oh, it's you."

"Yes, it's me, you look really thrilled to see me," Cir-El said, she felt some residual agitation towards Lois about various things happened in the past and she also felt some residual agitation towards Clark to be fair.

The mind of a clone was a terrifying place to be, especially one who had been combined with two high strung people there. Her and Cir-El stared each other down, neither wanting to be the first one to break the silence.

"Well it's just….you remind me of someone…..someone that I didn't part on the best of terms with," Lois said, trying not to sound too accusatory but she was failing just a little bit. Cir-El gave her "mother" a smile.

"Yeah, I know about that, the baggage that I have, from the both of you."

Lois blinked and she slowly turned towards her "daughter" with narrowed eyes. Cir-El didn't back up under her gaze. "What do you mean that we got baggage from the both of us? What are you talking about? I don't have any baggage!"

Cir-El grinned, shaking her head. "Oh, denial is really something that you're a master of, isn't it?"

"And what's that supposed to mean."

"Never mind, never mind, oh I have all of these issues that a therapist can sort out, my mother has Daddy issues….."

"I don't…." Lois started but then she stopped. Cir-El's grin got wider on her face. "What….what are you grinning at me for that…..what are you…what exactly are you….?"

Words often did not fail Lois Lane but it was one of those rare instances where they did do so.

"Because you know I'm right," Cir-El said, barely keeping her grin off of her face. She wiped it clean, but her amusement returned.

"Fine, I guess you're right, are you happy?" Lois asked and Cir-El looked at her with a slight roll of her eyes.

"I guess, I'm happy, if you're…..well never mind," Cir-El commented and Lois stepped towards her.

"What, what are you talking about?"

Cir-El shook her head a little bit, looking at Lois. The woman's mouth hung open as Cir-El stared her down.

"Really, what are you talking about?" Lois demanded, she really hated to be left out of the loop and Cir-El really was driving her a bit mad.

That's why you never got into an argument with what was technically yourself. You always were just going to give yourself a headache. Then again, only in her life would having an argument against herself make any sense.

In fact, it was one of the tamer things that she had to deal with during her time, which was a sad indictment of how messed up her life was.

"So, this is the shrine to Smallville?" Lois asked and she looked over things critically. "I know that it isn't my place to say….."

"You're going to talk about the costume, aren't you?" Cir-El asked her. That was something that had been driven into the ground so much, she was sure was bound to have struck oil by now.

"Well, duh, who wouldn't talk about that costume?" Lois asked, shaking her head and the wide grin spreading over her face.

"Everyone, apparently," Cir-El said with a smile. "It was a bad choice, trust me, and it's one that he would regret, just like there's a lot of things that you regret."

"Don't go there," Lois said, shaking her head.

"Oh, I'm sure that there's no need for me to go there, I'm sure that you've gone there plenty enough," Cir-El said with a smile on her face, as she saw Harry approaching.

"So, are you finding everything alright Lois?" Harry asked and the brunette spun around to face him, her mouth hanging open and she nodded wordlessly.

"I just stumbled into the Shrine of Smallville, but other than that, I'm pretty good," Lois said and she smiled at him. "So I was just thinking about getting a cup of coffee, would you care to join me….both of you I guess?"

"I'll pass, coffee does weird things to my biology," Cir-El said but never the less, she gave Harry a quick kiss and made her way off into the distance.

Lois smiled, despite herself and she followed Harry into the room of the lounge area. There wasn't anyone up.

"Hopefully my cousin the coffee addict hasn't drank all of the coffee," Lois said, pouring herself a nice cup of coffee.

Lois sat down, smiling and Harry joined her.

"So, honestly, how are you doing?" Harry asked, and there was a look that indicated to Lois that she better come clean with how that she was doing, for her own sake.

"If we're being honest….honesty, I'm actually a bit stressed out, I mean one minute I'm in the 21st century, and the next minute, I'm in the 31st, and….everything seems so alien," Lois said to her and she sighed. "I mean…..thank you for pulling my ass out of there, because what I saw, no one should ever see. Even though I don't really understand a lot of it."

"I'm sure that you wouldn't," Harry said, seeing Lois's tension and he decided of the best way to ease it.

"And…..well I shouldn't be a burden, all of the other girls seem happy….oh that's a good spot," Lois moaned, as Harry slowly worked circles around her shoulders.

Harry smiled as he continued to massage Lois's shoulder in circular motions. The brunette felt herself whimper underneath his efforts. His hands really did work some incredible magic on her and she panted at his efforts.

She was starting to relax, well in a matter of speaking. More accurately this was driving her to get a little bit horny.

"Yes, they are, but….."

"And you can claim full credit for it, you know," Lois breathed, as she felt his hands cup her shoulders, rubbing them down. Her mouth became kind of dry which was interesting because she was getting wet elsewhere. She was drooling in pretty much every sense of the world and that got her all worked up.

Harry was just beginning to get her worked up, just a little bit more and she would have it. The brunette smiled.

"Just relax Lois, and I'll take care of you." Harry smiled, rubbing her shoulders and he could hear her breath.

Lois's inhibitions were going, going, going, going….GONE!

"Damn right you will."

Lois got up to her feet, jumping Harry, wrapping her arms and legs around his waist, before shoving him back against the table with an extremely lustful kiss.

Harry paused, and smiled, his hands roamed her body freely, causing her to heat up with lust and passionate desire. His hands roamed down her, and pulled her skirt back.

"Time to relieve some more stress, I think."

"Well, I won't stop you," Lois said, with a wide ear to ear grin on her face, as she waited for Harry to work his magic and if it was as good as the gossip that she heard, it was going to be magical.

Lois closed her eyes as his fingers ran down her legs and he slowly began kissing her, moving closer, closer, closer to her center hole. The dark haired beauty lifted her hips up and Harry pushed his tongue deep into her body.

"Oh fuck yes," Lois groaned, feeling Harry penetrate her with his talented tongue. There was no question about it at all, this was the ticket. His tongue really was working her over, and causing her to feel good.

Really fucking good as it turned out, as his tongue drove deeper into her sopping wet core, causing pleasure to spike to an entirely new level.

"FUCK ME!" Lois screamed at the top of her lungs. She didn't want any of this slow shit, she wanted him inside her.

Harry smiled, as he moved his tongue into her. He was really bringing her pleasure levels up higher and he was just getting started. He could only imagine out she might feel when he really got going.

Lois's legs wrapped around his head, and Harry dug his tongue deep into her dripping hot cunt, licking her.

"Oh god!" Lois screamed, hanging onto the back of his head, as he kept licking her, a little bit more at a time.

Harry smiled, as he delved deeper into her sopping center and suddenly he started to hiss into her pussy.

"Keep fucking doing that, please!" Lois yelled as her pussy gushed more juices than she thought was possible by law. She bucked her hips up, bringing more of her fluids into her lover's mouth.

Harry sucked up all of the juices like a dying man taking advantage of his last meal.

Lois could see Harry and she pounced on his opportunity. She nearly took a nasty spill from the table but fortunately Harry had the reflexes to catch her and proper her up properly.

"Easy does it," Harry whispered to her and Lois nodded, slowly fishing his throbbing hard cock out of his pants.

She stared at him, her lips moistening with desire as she contemplated what she wanted to do. Actually there was really no contemplation needed, she knew what she wanted, she knew what she had to have, it was in front of her.

"Are you going to….."

Lois pushed her hot lips around his tool and Harry held onto her head, pushing her mouth around his member.

"That's it," Harry grunted, with Lois working him over, her hot lips slurping him as she worked her way all the way down onto him.

Lois smiled, as she decided to give him a going over, but she could hardly wait to have him inside her. Her hot lips continued to work their delicious magic around him and he grabbed onto the side of her face, pushing his length closer between her hot lips. Lois continued to go down on him and Harry started to throb while her hot lips latched around his hard tool.

With a grin, Lois pulled him off and she pushed back onto the table, her breasts pressing against his bare chest.

"So, are you ready to fuck?" Lois asked bluntly, wrapping her legs around him and without waiting for an answer, she pushed herself down onto Harry's large tool.

Harry grunted, her tight pussy going around his throbbing rod. His hands grabbed her ass from behind and she pumped her way down onto him, rocking her hips down upon him.

"This is….amazing," Lois breathed, riding him up and down.

Harry smiled and cupped her breasts, squeezing them and bringing his tongue down across them, licking her nipples which drove her wild.

"Yes, oh yes, fuck yes!" Lois screamed at the top of her lungs as his hips pushed up into her body. Her pussy grinded onto him, and she pushed her hot walls around him. "Take me hard."

"I'll take you pretty hard actually."

Lois came down from her orgasm and the next thing she knew, the positions had been reversed.

She had been shoved over the table, bent at the waist, her legs spread, and Harry grabbed onto her hair.

"Don't just stand there, take me, take me please," Lois begged and Harry smiled, pushing into her from behind.

Her walls spread as he pushed himself into her body. The dark haired woman could feel the pleasure course between her thighs as he rammed into her.

The delightful sound of flesh against flesh sparked Lois's lust as Harry explored her body, cupping her breasts. His hands touched every nook of her body and pure magic spread through her body.

Lois was about to say that he had the magic touch but stopped because that sound cheesy.

That being said, Harry's hands continued to explore her, his hands roaming over her body and he rammed into her from behind hard. His thick tool rammed deep into her body.

"Fuck, oh that feels so fucking good," Lois mewled as he rammed into her and he ran his finger down her asshole. "You….oh please."

"In a minute," Harry smiled, he sensed what she wanted and he was inclined to give it to her, once he finished up with this hole.

Lois, being impatient, whined briefly but Harry was giving her a good enough working over for her not to complain about things too much. Her pleasure spiked a little bit more as he worked into her from behind, stretching her walls out.

"Take me, oh harder, take me hard as you can!" Lois screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I believe you established that, but your wish, my command."

Harry smiled as he ran his length down her slit as he pulled out and then he switched, pushing into her hole.

"OOOH GOD!" Lois moaned as she felt him bury his hard prick into her.

"You said that you wanted it, so you got it, all of it," Harry grunted, working his long length into her from behind. Lois's tight buns tightened around his tool as he went into her.

Lois got it alright, and she was happy that she received it. Drool dripped from her lips as Harry plunged deep into her body, stretching out her asshole, dominating it, giving her the pleasure that she wanted, that she demanded from such an intense and vigorous action.

His fingers pushed inside her and Lois could feel the heat burst through her body. She closed her eyes and felt him work over her from both ends. The woman panted with Harry working her over.

"YESSS!" Lois screamed at the top of her lungs as Harry continued to stimulate both holes and then bit down onto the back of her neck from added pleasure.

Lois was in heaven, actually she was behind that. She was waiting for Harry's warm seed to fire into her ass. Given that he already built up quite a load from the stimulation, she was getting closer, on the edge.

"FUCK!" Lois screamed at the top of her lungs as Harry hammered her hard.

"Yes, we're getting closer, almost there, hope you're not worn out," Harry whispered, tugging on her hair and Lois vigorously shook her head.

Harry smiled, he really got that, and he continued to work Lois over. He really wanted to put her through the paces before he finished her off.

Each thrust worked her down and her ass was pounded raw, so Harry switched to her pussy to finish off, his balls around tight.

Lois closed her eyes, she channeled all of the strength she could to her pussy muscles, and Harry buried himself into her as deep as he could.

"Almost there."

"Oh, I am too," Lois breathed, hoping that the two of them came together, because that would be the most erotic thing that both of them could feel.

Harry smiled, he could feel what she wanted and saw no reason not to oblige her. He plowed into her, his balls tightening, injecting a heavy stream of cum deep into her body.

Lois moaned loudly and obviously, as Harry emptied his seed into her body. His balls completely drained, he left Lois sticky, and drooling.

"Well, that was something," Cir-El said, having watched the fun the entire time. She didn't want to intrude, because he knew that Lois deserved a good hard fucking.

It would be her turn again soon enough anyway.

* * *

 

Triumph appeared in Tess's eyes. The experiment that they were trying to accomplish was not quite done, but never the less, she had something that could bare great fruit if she was willing to admit it.

"I can see you glowing, what did you find this time?"

Chloe was the one that said this to Tess, even though Harry, Kara, and Karen stood nearby. Given Tess's excitement could not be measured by any means, they were completely curious to see what she had found out.

"Well, yes, I'm in a good mood but it's for a good reason, I swear," Tess said, practically rocking herself and down, the joy in her eyes could not be beaten.

"I'm sure it is," Harry said, the grin spreading over his mouth and Tess shook her head. There was really nothing that could stop her good mood. "What did you find?"

"I found the Oracle Database," Tess said and Chloe paused, before she smiled and turned to Harry, a significant look dancing in her eyes.

"Do we need a history lesson, or do you need to…"

"You mean the big database that has records of pretty much anyone who is anyone from the 20th and 21st century, also considered by some to be the golden age of super heroes, "Kara said, explaining it in the most simple way possible and Harry nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it was put together by the mysterious information broker of the Justice League, the mysterious Oracle, who had vanished into nothingness after completing her grand achievement," Chloe continued, rubbing her hands together excitedly at this find.

"And it's been lost for hundreds of years and information hoarders have been searching for it for generations, because no one could put a dollar amount on it."

Harry smiled as he completed that sentence and Tess looked at him, half raised eyebrow, and smiled.

"Well, I don't think that I could have gone with a better explanation, even if I tried," she admitted and Harry smiled at her. "But, yes, this database is something that people have been searching for."

"We tried to find it….." Alexis said before her sister chimed in, nearly gushing with excitement.

"But even with our superior genius and intellect, we failed." Alexandria said and she made the most adorable pouty face in the world, which caused Kara to reach forward and pat her on the top of the head.

The Luthor twins recovered from their embarrassment and their disappointment, giving a long sigh as they returned to fire back.

"But after all of these years we think that we found it….."

"Well we're about eighty percent sure that we found it anyway….which is about five percent more sure than the last time that we found it but this is the holy grail…"

"Just imagine how many holes that history will fill up, how many things that we assumed happened would be called into question," Alexis finished, both of the twins finally out of breath from what they were saying.

"So, I know what you're thinking, and no it wasn't me, I swear," Chloe told the group and Kara, Karen, and Harry all raised eyebrows. Tess on the other hand, could not help but jump in, with a half smirk on her face.

"Guilty conscience much, Sullivan?"

"No, I don't have a guilty conscience," Chloe said, a little bit snippily as she looked at Tess and the she crossed her arms. "It's just that…"

"A lot of people thought that you were the person behind it," Harry said and Chloe smiled.

"Believe me, don't I wish I would have scrounged up that much information," Chloe said shaking her head. "But the problem is that I didn't, therefore I have no idea where the Oracle database could be."

The Luthor Twins smiled before chorusing in unison in a sing song voice. "Oh but weee doooo!"

"Yes, good for you, absolutely excellent," Chloe said with a smile, really there was no need for them to rub it in.

"Well you might have a good idea where it is, but you haven't really found it yet," Imra said, popping in to join the conversation.

"Must you be a downer," Alexis said, shaking her head. People doubted her genius and she supposed that her sister could be considered kind of smart as well.

"Sorry, I'm just being realistic," Imra argued and she decided to burst their bubbles with a rather real point. "People have thought that they have found the Oracle database for years, but all they have come up with was nothing."

She did not want to deter them but at the same time, she didn't really want to unrealistically inflate their expectations either.

"Well, we have something…"

"We're closer than anyone has ever been I think," Alexandria said, as she brought up the blue print to show them all. "See, it's right here."

Karen gave a slight groan as she looked at the blueprint. "Is that where I think it is?"

"Yes, that's exactly where you think it is, right outside of Gotham City,' Tess said and there was a sense of nervousness with all of them.

"Good, it's only in the badlands outside of Gotham City, not that the area inside of the badlands is much better, actually it's far worse," Chloe said and Harry raised an eyebrow, turning his attention towards Chloe.

"How so?"

"Well let's just put it this way," Chloe commented, ensuring that Harry's full attention was on her. "Gotham City really has gone to seed since it's prime."

"It's a jungle in there, a literal jungle," Imra said and she looked rather despondent. "With any luck though, we won't have to step one foot into that place."

Harry smiled and he could tell that Kara was thinking about the same things. It was Karen who was the one who voiced what everyone was thinking.

"Are we really that lucky?"

That was a statement that no one would want to give an honest answer to. Never the less, luck was something that a super hero rarely had to deal with, it was all about skill and a little bit of just stumbling into it.

"So, it's settled, we're off to the Badlands."

Harry smiled, somehow the Badlands seemed not to foreboding to him. Especially when he had to deal with a place that was dubbed for the Forbidden Zone for what seemed like centuries on end.

* * *

 

It was a full force group but then again, going after something as important as the mysterious Oracle database would require more than a handful of people there. It took three Legion transport vehicles to accommodate everyone who was going on the trip.

"I just glad that we landed," Tinya said, it would be a long time before she forgot how violently they all crashed into the Forbidden Zone.

"Yes, but any landing that you can walk away from is a good landing," Chloe reminded them, as Tess played the role of mission support, plus she had to babysit Alexis and Alexandria because they were still working on the Starfire project.

"Well a good portion of our members can either levitate the craft in the air and fly," Ayla said, rubbing her hands.

"Yes, that's a very good thing," Salu agreed, before she continued to speak. "But that doesn't make things any less rocky, you know."

"Yes, we figured that out," Chloe said, making her way to the warehouse. She was pretty sure that one of the big time Gotham City mobsters once used this as a hideout but that was years ago. This was the last place she thought that one of the most sought out pieces of technology would be found.

"Good to know that you got with the program," Harry replied and Chloe looked over her shoulder, half sticking out her tongue. Harry smiled, patting her on the top of the head.

"You know this is a pretty high tech lock for such a low tech place, I'm just saying," Chloe said, frowning as she tried to force her way inside.

"Well consider the person who was working on this place," Cir-El said and Chloe smiled, she nearly forgot it.

The doors swung open and Harry was the one that took the first step inside. Kara followed closely, with Karen, Diana, and Zatanna fluttering in behind them.

"Was it just me or did anyone else expect a load of traps to fire off the moment that we came in here?" Zatanna asked and Harry smiled at her.

"Don't worry, it wasn't just you," Harry confirmed to her.

"Oh that's good, I guess," Zatanna said, biting down on her lip, there was this sense of foreboding that she had and she wasn't completely sure if that was because she was near Gotham City or not.

"It was all of us, I think," Diana said, and her instincts indicated that something was up but she couldn't really figure out what.

Chloe sensed that there was something behind these doors. In fact, she wondered if there was more to this rundown warehouse that met the eye. Then again, it did look far nicer on the inside then it did the outside.

She reached the edge of a machine with some strange markings. Throwing all caution to the wind, Chloe touched her hands to it.

The machine started to rumble to life and Chloe nearly staggered back. Harry caught her.

"I think it recognized you because you were a registered member of the Justice League," Karen said, looking at the symbols on the side of it.

A doorway opened and there was a handsome looking super computer there but there was a glowing pink crystal in the middle of that array.

The pink crystal came to life before the eyes of the extended group. Some of them looked more awed than others, and Harry smiled as he could see a tall figure pop up.

First she was bathed in pink light, in fact, one could get the impression that her entire body was pink. Her hair slowly gained color, a nice red. Her eyes were a bright shade of blue, and she had a nice body. Full breasts with a black top, a flat stomach, and shapely hips, with toned legs in a long black skirt. A pair of glasses and high heel shoes appeared. She looked solid, even more so then Tess was.

"The Justice League still lives, I see,' the woman said with a smile.

"So, you're Oracle, ha, I knew it," Chloe said and Harry looked at her.

"Did you really?" Harry asked but Chloe waved her hands, shushing him quickly and Harry just simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Barbara Gordon," Diana commented, she should have figured that out. Hell she was pretty sure that Batman did, due to the fact that he was Batman.

"Oh, Harry, Kara, it's nice to see both of you again," Barbara said, looking at them with a bright tone in her voice. "Did you get the Forbidden Zone thing….."

"Yes," Kara said, and Harry placed his hand over her shoulders.

"It took far longer than we thought it would, though," Harry said, a long time, and they had to be put into suspended animation and be thawed out in the future.

"Well…..it was still sealed off the last time I went dormant," Barbara said with a smile. "And I know how you thought that the situation was hopeless….."

"It just escalated from there," Chloe said, it would be a long time before anyone forgot that entire Forbidden Zone mess and it just got much worse from there.

"But the important thing is that the nightmare is over."

There were some people who would disagree that their nightmares of that place was over but out of respect from Harry, they said nothing.

"Still, nice to see you Barbara….Star Sapphire power gem?"

"Well, I could have gone several different routes, but I figured that reconfiguring one of these things and uploading my brain patterns on this computer would give me a form that is both solid and mobile," Barbara said, as she walked across the room, wrapping her arms around Kara, pressing against her body with a tight embrace. "Case in point."

The two of them exchanged a heated kiss, obvious that this isn't the first time that both of them had done that. Their tongues ensnared with each other, and the two of them worked over each other.

Kara could feel Barbara's hands slide up her shirt, and touch her underneath briefly.

"Yes, I can verify that it's very real," Kara concluded, and there was some laughter from everyone.

"Very well then," Chloe said, shaking her head, smiling as exasperation filled her eyes. "So, just one question?"

"Hmmm? Harry asked her.

"Just how many girls from the past do two of you know?"

"Well, that's an interesting story," Harry said and he decided to bring Chloe and the rest of the group in to enlighten them.

* * *

 

Throughout all of history, the League of Shadows had many strongholds. One of them was deep in the heart of Gotham City, in the center of what used to be Sheldon Park.

Several large vines shot from underneath the streets, roaming freely. The fact of the matter was that there was no one who would even take down these vines. For years, Gotham City was a no man's land and with each passing generation, humans died off, slowly, slowly, until there wasn't a human seen for miles in Gotham City, or the surrounding badlands.

There was an urban legend that they had been taken underneath ground by the plant monsters of Gotham City, used as slave labor. These were rumors, no one was going to verify it. Even the former Forbidden Zone, that area in Scotland that was spoke of in whispers, was something that people dared to get closer to.

The Badlands formed a barrier, a warning, a sign that when you reached that area, one should turn back, not to stir up the creatures in Gotham City, to rile them up.

The largest, most grotesque plant monsters were further underneath ground. It was almost like they were human, but they had been mutated into something far worse by the elements. Those left in Gotham City when it became inhabitable, well they never truly died. They just eventually evolved into something else.

What did not evolve, succumbed to something hideous that roamed above ground. If the plants didn't get you, then the giant reptilian beast that towered over the city would get you.

In the midst of the temple, rested a large Venus fly trap plant. It was dormant for quite some time but it slowly came open.

Lying in the midst of it was a woman and quite the specimen of femininity as well. Long red hair touched her breasts, which were only covered by a pair of green leaves. Her skin was a nice shade of green as well. Her eyes flickered open, green eyes, burning with lust. She had a flat stomach and long delicious legs, that stretched for miles. Another leaf barely covered her center.

Pamela Isley had become Poison Ivy a long time ago. Wanting to make the world a better place for all of mother Earth's creations. A war that she thought that she won at least in Gotham City, once she commandeered this place and gave her plants the strength.

Humans understood finally what she did. It was her own little slice of paradise, where the entire world left her alone. The female's lips curled into a devious smile at the thought. Those who tried to trample on her beloved babies were now being brought in to whither.

But suddenly, she could see something, sense someone, there were guests that intruded upon her perfect kingdom.

"No, no one has come in Gotham City for some time," she whispered, the fluids of the Lazarus pit rolling off of her body, as the vines got up and they were swaying in her face, speaking to her. "Yes, yes, I understand, my babies."

Poison Ivy rose from the pits and surveyed her children, who stood behind her. If anyone foolishly stepped out of the Badlands and into her domain, they would be punished for trespassing.

But perhaps this could be a potential opportunity for her. All she would have to do is wait.

She sensed something interesting coming but perhaps she should give it the proper motivation to step into her domain.

It could allow her to spread her pull throughout the world and allow not only just Gotham City to be a haven for her plants but the entire world.

**To Be Continued on August 21st 2014.**


	32. Wrath of Poison Ivy Part One

It seemed like Harry wasn't even out of the compound for about two seconds before he saw some vines moving around. His eyes narrowed as he looked around and two words came to mind rather nicely.

' _Of course.'_

The giant plant monsters were moving on their own accord and Chloe opened her mouth, before shaking her head.

"That looks like something out of my worst nightmares," Chloe said and she saw a strained residue coming off of the plants. She didn't know what it was, and at this rate, she didn't really want to know.

"Well, they're going to be mulch right now," Kara said, aiming her heat vision and shooting at the vines, preventing the plants from moving. The heat vision cut through the vines at a sickening manner and she stopped.

There was no dice, the plants were bleeding but they repaired their vines and new plants grew from them. Harry looked at the plants, mouth hanging open before the obvious conclusion became obvious.

"Okay, we can't destroy them with heat vision," Harry said and Cir-El and Karen combined their attacks, using their super cold breath to freeze the plants in their tracks.

"Well that works nicely…..or not," Cir-El said, wincing as the plants broke free through the ice. The cracks were subtle at first and they shot through.

Imra used her telekinesis to try and keep the plant monsters at bay. There was sweat rolling down her face, she was breathing heavily but somehow she managed to hold them off, just a bit more. The woman was nearly forced to her knees as they worked through.

"I don't know about these things, they seem to be…"

"Nothing is impossible," Diana said, as she dodged the attacks. The spikes that shot at her were deflected by her wrist bands.

She knocked them back towards a building, causing said building to topple down to the ground. It was about ready to fall over.

"I did warn you that it was a jungle in Gotham City, didn't I?" Chloe asked and Harry shook his head.

He couldn't worry about this, even though there was a lot to worry about. He saw the plants frail around, the monstrous vines threatened to crush the members of his team.

Harry muttered underneath his breath, he hoped that this worked. In the back of his head, the formula for weed killer was formed.

Were the plants too evolved that normal herbicides did not work?

Kara, Karen, and Cir-El caused a cloud of super powerful wind but the plants could survive in the winter time. So that did not leave them with a very favorable option that they could make them survive in something else.

"You know, I'm open to suggestions if you have them," Zatanna said, as she was dangled up in the plants, the vines going underneath her costume. This was starting to become extremely uncomfortable as the plants were getting very touchy-feely with her.

Zatanna tried to escape the plants but they were not done feeling her up. The woman closed her eyes, trying to channel some mystical energy through the vines and make them release her. That was easier said than done to be honest.

Kara dodged the plant vines and she grabbed one of them, with a large spike at the end. The blonde pivoted in mid air, took the large spike, and spiked the plant in the heart, causing it to give a blood curdling shriek in agony.

The blonde stopped and stared, there was something that hurt these plants. The blonde could not believe it, but never the less it was there.

"Well, I think I found a weak spot," Kara said, following Cir-El's progress.

"Given these readings the plants are vulnerable to one thing….themselves…" Tess said and she paused.

"Yeah, but they're going to figure out that weakness and how to avoid it, so we best move quickly," Harry said, creating a purple shield around him. The plant was knocking but it couldn't come in.

He pushed the plant back, causing the limbs to fly everywhere. It began to hack up its fellow plants like a helicopter blade.

Chloe grabbed onto one of the plants, avoiding the vines. She stabbed it with one of the spikes that she picked up. Poison caused the plant to explode into a gooey mess.

"And they're not reforming that way, brilliant," Chloe said with a wide smile on her face. She was starting to feel like an extra out of a very bad Hentai.

"Yeah, it is," Harry said and he could hear the pained moans nearby. It was almost like a woman, crying out in distress because of the loss of the plants.

"Well, let's not let up right now," Imra said, levitating several of the broken plant spikes into the air, and handing them to Luornu who split into three distinct parts.

She hurled the spikes like javelins, impaling the plants with one solid shot. Their screams could be heard and it was like a horrific symphony of terror.

The plants getting spiked left them in an extremely vulnerable position. Harry could not help but smile at what was going on now, and they were just getting warmed up.

"Are they retreating?"

Harry watched them, that was very curious. One of the remaining plants threw its vines into the air, as if it was a human who was throwing up the white flag, claiming that it was surrendering. That lead to very many questions.

Chloe slapped a tracking device on one of the escaping plants. One could not be too careful with a situation like this.

"Never can be too safe," Chloe said and that was agreed by all.

The question was where did the plant go in the chaos? That was something that all of them wanted to know and that's something that they would all learn when they regrouped.

It was back to the warehouse, which seemed to be the most secure place in the Badlands or Gotham City. It didn't make any sense but hopefully after a little investigation of what they were up against, they would hopefully find out some answers.

Hopefully, with Barbara downloading the last remains of the Oracle system onto the Legion computer and getting an information dump from Tess inside. Hopefully she would have that valuable insight on what the hell was going on.

* * *

Barbara was just done getting brought up to date and the woman frowned as she heard what happened.

"Well, Gotham City did go downhill after I had been put to sleep," Barbara said, sighing. She worked as Batgirl several years, Oracle for several more, and finally Gotham City Police Commissioner. The Joker had ended her career as Batgirl in the most sadistic way possible, but she didn't let that take her down.

"So, all of this happened…"

"Yes, I tried my best to clean up the city as Commissioner," Barbara told him. "It was in my final years that I built that program and I assume that I died peacefully in my sleep at a ripe old age, content that the city was back to normal."

"But you should have never assumed something like that," Chloe told Barbara and Barbara gave the most exasperated sigh that she could manage.

"No, I'm obviously an idiot for assuming something like that," Barbara told Chloe, shaking her head. "But anyway, these plant monsters…..it's the reason why Gotham was inhabitable for so long according to the Legion."

"So you got brought up to speed?"

"Yeah, the information drop was rather mind numbing, but yes, I'm up to speed," Barbara said with a smile on her face. "If nothing else, it shows me how messed up things were….."

"I'm not sure if it would be any better if we had a complete set of information,' Chloe warned Barbara and Barbara smiled.

"Right, right, yes, right," Barbara said, shaking her head and giving a long sigh. "So we've got….."

She figured that there was only one person behind this.

"Isley's really gone further off the deep end than I thought," Barbara said and the Legion females looked at each other.

"Of course, Poison Ivy, it makes sense," Cir-El said. Needless to say she had some memories of Poison Ivy essentially using her powers to use Clark her puppet against Batman. Good thing Batman never left the cave without that Kryptonite.

"Yes, it does make sense, a disturbing amount of sense at that," Chloe continued, the evil plant monsters going around Gotham, that really did show what they were going up against.

Harry paused for a second and looked at her. "They evolved."

"After all the attempts from Joker, Scarecrow, and god knows who else to gas and poison all of Gotham, there has to be some elements that finally twisted the city," Barbara said, shaking her head. "And Pam…..well she was as much as a genius as she was kind of insane. So she would be able to manipulate those elements to her benefit."

Barbara spent some time getting herself back up to speed. Poison Ivy was in Arkham during her last known records. Then there was a huge Earthquake that went through Gotham City, but things got rather murky. Mostly because there was no one who was willing to keep historical records.

"The only thing that I can figure out about what happened is rumors and hearsay," Barbara commented, frowning as she bit down on her lip and combed through the records. They were immense with what she had in front of her. "And let's face it, that doesn't do us any good."

"Well no, rumors are like blowing smoke out of your ass," Kara said.

"Yeah, and a lot of urban legends, which have to start somewhere," Barbara said, and she moved forward, completely mobile. "They say that crime fighting is like a bicycle, you never forget, no matter how many times you get hurled off of it."

"But it's an addiction as well," Harry warned her and she smiled.

"You'd know well and good about that, now wouldn't you?" Barbara asked him and Harry would not confirm or deny that statement. But she had a pretty good idea where he was going with that one.

"Very well, yes," Harry said, no matter how many times he wanted to get away, there was no escaping it for long. At least that's what he really figured. It was an addiction, some might call it an illness. Then again, an addiction and an illness was not mutually exclusive by any means. "But, you know what we're going to have to do now?"

"We're going to actually have to go in there in Gotham City, aren't we, that's what you're going to say?" Chloe asked, and giant plant monsters were not her idea of a good way to spend her Saturday Night. Especially ones that had this uncanny valley quality that made her shiver.

"Is there some kind of traumatic incident that you'd like to share with us, Chloe?"

"Well…..there was this time…." Salu started and Chloe side stepped her.

"I thought we'd agree that none of us we're going to bring that up ever again," Chloe said and the newer members of the Legion looked at each other. "It was a lifetime ago."

"Not too long ago, actually," Imra commented lightly. "If it's still causing you stress."

"Look, I'm fine but….why are we going in there anyway?"

"I hate to say this, but she does have a point," Tess said over the radio and Barbara chimed in with a few words of her own.

"Well there's nothing left in Gotham City to save," Barbara remarked, nervously biting down on her lip but Harry decided to point out the painfully obvious.

"Maybe," Harry told her and Barbara's eyes popped towards him, raising her eyebrow. "But now that she's stirred up by us being here….."

"She'll send reinforcements later, and she might get the idea to run the world," Barbara said. "So, you woke her up."

"Well, Harry has a habit of waking things up," Karen said, unable to resist herself. "There wouldn't happen to be any Ancient Runes in Gotham City, is there?"

"Probably, why?" Barbara asked and Karen gave a slight groan at the thought.

"Well, Harry and Ancient Runes of all types don't get along," Kara said and Harry looked at her, with a scowl. The younger blonde planted a kiss on her husband's cheek, barely keeping herself from grinning. "Just telling you the truth."

"Well we won't accomplish anything standing there and waiting for her to come to us," Cir-El said, intensity flashing through her eyes. "Let's bring the fight to her."

She was bold, she was intense, she just hoped that wouldn't get the better of them. Never the less it was out of the Badlands and into Gotham City.

"So, what happened?" Harry asked Chloe and Chloe flinched, turning slowly towards Harry.

"I'd rather not talk about it, please," Chloe said, biting down on her lip and Harry smiled.

"Okay fair enough."

* * *

Pamela Isley had been asleep so long that she had little knowledge of how the world had changed around her. All she knew and all she cared about was how Gotham City became a safe haven for her and her babies. The woman's lips curled into a bright smile as she got excited with what was going to happen.

Then she felt sorrow. Every plant that suffered, she felt it's pain.

"No, no, no, LEAVE THEM ALONE!" she yelled at the top of her lungs but her voice was only a whisper in the wind.

Gotham City big business cut down more forests for their factories than the big business of any other city in the world. Precious flowers were stomped on, destroyed.

It was just getting worse, as she saw in her mind's eye her precious babies being destroyed. But then, once she got access to the temple, she made them stronger, more secure. Yes, they were more secure. They would thrive in Gotham City.

When her plants got stronger, her connection to them grew. The people who were left in Gotham City…..well they did have certain qualities that allowed her to nourish her plants. Some were mutated to a higher stage of evolution. They should feel privileged, they added beauty to Mother Earth.

The dark temple was something that offered her sanctuary, and the juices in the pits, well they increased the strength of her precious children. The woman licked her tongue over her mouth, moistening her lips and smiling.

Suddenly, she could see one of her poor plants drag its way back inside. It was essentially limping, mangled.

"Poor baby," Ivy whispered as she leaned down touching it. She could see the scorch marks from heat vision on it but that should heal. And stab wounds. "Don't worry, Mommy will make everything better."

She caressed the plant like a wounded child and it twitched, it looked completely worn down and absolutely wrecked.

"They don't understand the perfect world that I've built but no one did, no one ever will," she whispered as she continued to run her fingers over the top of the plant.

She stood up, using some of the chemicals within the pit to heal it. It had addictive properties that she noticed but it returned the plants back to life.

"Yes, grow, thrive, get stronger, strong enough to gain revenge on those who done this to you," Ivy whispered in an excited, seductive voice.

She nearly shook as she nurtured her poor baby, bringing it back to life. She had to coax it back to a state where it could thrive, survive.

"You're going to be all better now, trust me," she cooed in a low voice and smiled as the plant twitched its vine a slight bit.

It was growing all better already and she knew that sooner rather than later, they would come to her.

"Heroes, they don't change much, thinking they do good, even though they harm the innocent."

Batman protected scum in Gotham City but he wouldn't protect that which was truly important. It drove Ivy mad to see everything suffer, when the monsters who caused these problems should be the ones suffering.

"It's okay, just thinking about the torment that you'd go through," Poison Ivy whispered, her voice getting excited. No one had entered Gotham City, was it six hundred years? Maybe seven hundred years, perhaps eight hundred, she couldn't recall off of the top of her head.

Poison Ivy knew of the creature that roamed the area along the Badlands but he didn't attack her plants. He was only interested in fresh meat, which allowed them to live a peaceful coexistence.

Or as peaceful as anyone could live with a beast like that.

She could sense them coming closer into the city. The pit bubbled, it had changed in the past several hundred years since she had been asleep.

"It's okay, it's okay, we'll thrive, they aren't going to hurt us," she whispered, cradling her killer plants and stroking them like they were a kitten.

She got to her feet and the larger Venus Fly trap turned towards her, nodding its grisly head, with sharp teeth jutting out towards her.

"Yes, behave yourself," Pamela said, her smile growing rather wicked. She sensed that her guests were drawing even nearer.

It would be rather rude not to welcome them. Even though they were rude attacking her children in their own domain, where it sickened her so much. The woman's eyes flashed as she prepared to greet them.

It would be delightfully amazing what she could see and she lifted her hands, rubbing them together as she prepared to give them a greeting that they would never forget.

Shedding her leaf like skin, she allowed it to form a second duplicate of her.

"You have your orders," Ivy whispered and the duplicate inclined its head towards her.

"Yes," it whispered and turned around, walking off.

The world was in her hands and now all she had to do was wait. It was with a heavy heart that some of her babies didn't return home. They would never experience nourishing sunlight ever again. They would never bring new beauty to the world.

Callously killed, just like the rest. They will pay for that one. They will pay.

She closed her eyes and waited for her duplicate to report back. Her plants would feast tonight.

* * *

They were inside Gotham City, which was not really an ideal position for them to be.

"Okay, we've got to find Poison Ivy," Karen said, and she knew by now that saying it and doing it, were two different things. The blonde could see the jungle in Gotham City and while the plants were not moving, there was a sense that they taunted them, almost dared them to come inside.

"Yeah, about that….." Chloe said as she could see the vines sway around them. Imra grew rigid and pointed forward. "What is it?"

"She's not happy," Imra said and one didn't have to be a telepath to figure that much out.

There was a loud rumbling, extremely dangerous sounding and Ayla decided to say what they were all thinking.

"And by not happy, we mean….."

"Kind of pissed off, yes," Salu said, her gaze locked forward. The vines swayed and she followed their progress, her heart skipping a few beats as she saw what was going on in the distance.

"Wonderful," Harry said, as he scanned to see if there was something.

There was a loud grunt and something nearly poked its hand from an open manhole. Quickly, Karen levitated the manhole cover up and slammed it down on the hand, slicing it off at the wrist.

"Well at least the levitation spells are going as planned," Karen said, trying to keep her thoughts positive.

"Yeah, that's a good thing, really," Harry said, looking towards Karen with a smile but there was a loud grunt.

"Well, not that good," Diana said, as she could hear the grumblings in the sewers beneath them.

Barbara stepped forward, scanning. She was glad that she used a more mobile source, because otherwise she couldn't move around.

Not too much of Gotham City changed, other than the big parts of Gotham City that changed. Like there were these vines and it looked like a jungle out there.

"The Titan canisters must have busted open and leaked into the water supply…..mutating some of the survivors, homeless even, they must have taken refuge in the sewers," Barbara said and she shook her head. "God only knows what else is down there as well…"

She could see some vapors in the air. Thankfully the Legion members wore air filter masks, because traveling in a different number of environments throughout space, that was a must.

"Lazarus," Harry whispered, sensing it immediately.

"You noticed it too, huh?" Barbara asked him and Harry nodded.

The Lazarus Pits were all over the world, although Harry and Kara had to knock a fair few of them out. Including one that was too close to where the Forbidden Zone zombies were. Harry shuddered to think what would happen if she dunked into one of those.

The point was kind of moot now but it was a horrifying case of what might not have been.

"And here comes my worst nightmare again," Chloe said, seeing a giant twelve foot plant monster with vines and large of sharp teeth. It was kind of shaped like a vagina, if they were honest with themselves.

"Yes, I can see, that's something that would give anywhere nightmares," Imra said and she closed her eyes. "And it's kind of bloody pissed off."

"Only kind of?" Harry asked and he could sense that Ivy gave her baby a healthy dose of the Lazarus Pit, which made this all sorts of fun and games. The sorcerer dodged the attacks. It had armor which would prevent them from stabbing its own poisonous spikes into it again.

"Damn it, it has to have a weak spot," Kara yelled, she winced as she was left with nothing but sore knuckles after hitting the hard spot.

"Yeah, we're finding it, trust me," Diana said and she managed to hook her lasso around the head, for lack of a better term, of the creature. The creature's feral growl caught her off guard and Diana was nearly whipped back.

She ducked her head, doing a forward roll, and landed on the ground.

"You cannot fight Mother Nature!"

Harry got Karen's attention and pointed her forward.

"Sheldon Park is where she's at," Harry said and Karen nodded. One of the vines shot towards him but Harry caught it, and jumped into the air.

Karen grabbed another vine, Kara grabbed a third, Cir-El grabbed a fourth, and Diana grabbed a fifth.

The females on the ground wondered what they were doing, but they all flew in separate directions.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

There was a loud scream of anguish as the plant was torn to pieces, causing its green blood to drip onto Gotham City.

Harry dropped down, and the vines around him began to attack. He used a slicing spell and vanished the remains before they grew back.

"Harry has the right idea, let's do a little gardening," Kara said and she used her heat vision and Karen used hers as well.

The heat vision burned through the plants, Harry was hoping, perhaps against hope to drive Poison Ivy out into the open to face him. The loud screams could be heard as more precious blood spilled to the ground.

' _Any second now, it's going to happen,'_ Harry thought to himself, waiting for it, he waited a little bit more.

"YOU DARE!"

Poison Ivy showed up in the flesh.

"You thought that you could beat me, but Gotham City is mine and soon the world will be in the palm of my hands," she whispered, as the plant vines shot at him.

They caught the vines and destroyed them, which caused her lots of pain.

"You must be sucking down the Lazarus fumes a bit too hard, Ivy," Barbara said, walking forward.

"You dare….."

A loud growl had brought their attention elsewhere and another growl showed that there was trouble coming.

It was big trouble, a term that might have gotten redefined with each passing moment. The large beast approach them and the entire group turned toward him as he approached.

Urban legends did have a lot of truth to them, at least this one was looking to have truth.

**To Be Continued on August 23rd 2014.**


	33. Wrath of Poison Ivy Part Two

A loud roar caused both sides, the Legion and Poison Ivy to take a good long pause at what they were seeing. It appeared that the fight had angered the creature and had woke him from some kind of slumber. And when a creature like this woke up, there was one thing that people can say, he was hungry.

Nasty, hungry, and cruel, to the point where he would destroy everything in his path to fill his stomach. Right now he ambled around in the distance, having not caught sight of them yet or rather smell of them.

Kara said it for all of them. "Damn."

Damn was a good word for this creature that towered over them. It was large and massive, with scaly grin skin and more teeth than should be allowed by any kind of law. The blonde's eyes followed the progress of the creature.

Poison Ivy watched and she slunk away, to be honest, while she knew that this creature was a carnivore, he could cause some collateral damage for her babies and that wasn't something that she could have.

He was thundering around another part of the city and Harry, being Harry, was the one person who managed to hold his temper in situations like this, turned to his fellow Legion members. One word. "Run."

The sharpness and the tone that Harry gave this word, especially given that it was a word that he didn't use that often, kind of drove open the situation.

They slipped from Gotham City, with Harry performing any spell that he could to delay the approaching monster. It continued to stampede behind them, now that it had a scent of them, it was not going to let up.

"And here I thought giant grotesque plant monsters were going to be the worst of our problems today," Chloe said with a long sigh.

"Just keep moving, Kara, Karen….are you….." Harry said, he could see the plant monsters at the edge of the city. The two blondes sent their heat vision off which only deterred them for a few seconds, they were stronger than ever before.

That being said, the creature lumbering around the outskirts of Gotham City caused everything to scatter. A few buildings that were left standing were not standing much longer.

"We've got trouble, on your right," Tess said, her transmission was garbled but it was clear enough where she could get through, at least for now.

"Right, on the right, and now it's no longer trouble," Harry said, causing fire to spread throughout Gotham City.

One of the manhole covers rattled and it was almost blown off but Harry slashed his wrists down and the manhole mashed the hands underneath it, trying to push it off. The creature that was underneath the manhole cover gave a groan as it was pushed down to the depths.

Harry closed his eyes and he could feel something extremely powerful in the area.

"Come on, we're nearly to a safe place….at least I hope it's still secure," Barbara said, she bit down on her lip nervously, trying to fiddle with the lock and push it open. The Tower that was overlooking Gotham City had remained standing.

"Well, it's better than being out there," Harry said, joining Zatanna in putting up some protections, even though it might not hold.

That was the problem with magic, even in the best of times, it was not foolproof. And there was a strange energy in Gotham City that made Harry even believe in the reliability of magic even less. It was almost like the madness of the pits spread through the city and corrupted the very air.

Which was a good thing that they had their breathing devices on because who knew what was in the air.

"Okay, we're almost inside," Barbara said as she made her way out. This was her home away from home so to speak.

"So, this is the place, isn't it?" Imra asked. "It was talked about in the historical archives but you know how those can be muddled….."

"Yeah Crisis this, Crisis that, Crisis here, Crisis there, Crisis on Infinite Earths, Infinite Crisis, Final Crisis, Crisis of the Crisis, all of those Crisises, they're everywhere," Barbara said and she smiled. "Oh good, the coffee machine still works."

"Really?" Chloe asked eagerly.

"Of course, that doesn't mean much if we don't have any coffee down here," Barbara said with a poignant sigh.

"That could be a problem," Harry agreed, shaking his head. What was with brainy women and coffee?

"Right, we've got a situation, which should hold for now….."

"Yes," Zatanna agreed, briefly locking eyes with Harry, who nodded. "For now."

Harry was calculating the probability of what they had to do and he knew that they had to do a lot. He put a few added wards on the tower but judging by them, he doubted very much that they would hold that much.

"So…"

"Yes, so?" Barbara asked and she figured that she owed to tell them what she knew, as the team formed a battle plan.

* * *

"That creature looked a lot like Killer Croc," Barbara said after she managed to catch her bearings. She could still hear the primal roar.

"If that's Croc…"

"Once he gets a scent of meat, he's not going to let up, until either he's put down or has his prey," Harry said and Imra nodded. She could sense the thoughts of the creature and needless to say, they were horrifying. "So, it's killed or be killed."

"Gotham City really re-defines the entire term Survival of the Fittest," Chloe said, and she could see the vines dancing outside of the window. She shivered because that was her worst nightmare come to life.

"Yes, that's one way to put it," Barbara commented with a slight sigh. This was going to get much worse before it gets any better but that was something that went without saying. There was a pull of despair in her stomach as she shook her head, kept her thoughts in check, in order.

"Well, yes it…"

Barbara held up her hand and she managed to get the computer system working.

"Ivy is getting ambitious, she is sending her children in some of the cities outside of Gotham City," Barbara said, biting on her lip. "There are people there still, which makes things far more frustrating and a lot more dangerous than I thought that they would be."

"In what…"

"Her children are going to feast upon the homeless…..although humans are becoming a scarce species if my reports are right," Barbara said.

"And a lot of resentment towards aliens as well," Imra confirmed and Barbara nodded.

"Which means they might not lay out the welcome wagon for us, exactly," Barbara mused. "She's taken her party right outside of the badlands, which means that she's about ready to branch out."

She could see a few smiles and sighed.

"Bad pun not intended."

"Sure it wasn't Barbara, sure it wasn't," Kara said with a smile and Karen decided to return to the point of the matter.

"So we got plant monsters moving in plants, a giant alligator man moving around, and then there's Poison Ivy in Gotham City, and you know she won't let this one go," Karen said.

"Especially since the Lazarus fumes have mutated her further and caused her mind…..well to be reduced to mulch to be put things nicely," Barbara said, that was about all that she could say to this point.

"Okay, we've got a lot of problems," Tinya said and she looked over her shoulder and it was obviously Harry who was going to say the thing that none of them had the nerve to really say.

"We're going to have to split up, obviously," Harry said and Chloe winced loudly and prominently.

"So…..is it as bad of thing to split up on Earth, is it is on other planets?" Ayla asked and there was a lot of nodding going around.

"Yes, it's…well it's what they want," Chloe said but the more that she thought about it, the more she realized that they really had no other options than what they were doing. "So….I guess we're going to have to split up."

"If there was another option, I'm sure that Harry would have taken it by now," Cir-El argued and there was fierce determination in her tone.

"Yes, I'm sure that he would have," Chloe agreed, she had to grudgingly admit that Harry had not too many options and she looked towards them.

"I think the heaviest hitters should be the ones that deal with Croc," Harry told them, and he looked over the team. "Diana, you, Kara, and Karen can do it for the most part."

"What about me?" Cir-El asked suddenly.

"You can come with me, I think that you'd be a lot better standing with me," Harry said and he looked at Barbara. "No one knows Gotham City better than you so….."

"I'll come with you, yes, that'll be no problem," Barbara said, nearly rubbing her hands together in excitement. She realized how much that made her look like an evil mastermind so she stopped and cooled things down a little bit.

"Okay, that leaves the rest of you to take care of the evil plant monsters that are taken over the city."

"Ivy won't like it calling her children evil….."

"Yeah, they're misunderstood," Kara said, with a slight roll of her eyes.

Chloe shook her head. "Believe me when I say that I didn't misunderstand the fact that they wanted to eat me."

There was a smile that crossed Harry's face briefly at this statement but he had to focus. "Everyone has their mission….try and stay in touch with each other, even though it might be hard."

"The further we get in Gotham City, the more garbled our radio transmissions get," Chloe confirmed.

Everyone had their missions planned, it was go time.

* * *

Karen nervously hovered above the ground. She knew she was getting into a dangerous situation to begin with. Killer Croc was close by; she could feel the monster as she approached the area where he was.

"So, you hear it too, don't you?" Diana asked. She had her lasso at the side of her. She never used it to bind something that big.

"I don't think we're going to have to worry about finding him," Kara said and Karen could hear him approaching in the distance. He was slow at first but then again, from the records he was the type that savored his "interaction" with any prey.

"Yeah, no shit, he's going to find us before we have to worry about finding him," Karen said, as she hovered into the ground.

"We need to set a trap for him," Kara said but then she had to smack herself when she realized what she was saying. "Yeah, I know, we have to set a trap, a big fucking trap for him."

"You said it, not us," Karen said but she could see the creature and hear his growls.

"I smell you."

' _That's really reassuring,'_ Karen thought, but she hoisted a large light post off of the ground and held it like a baseball bat, ready to swing.

Flying up, she swung for the fences and struck Croc in the face. The creature's jaws were snapping wildly and Karen smashed into it.

Diana got behind him, and slammed her feet down on his.

That got his attention and not in the best way. Kara and Karen flew up into the air and sent tandem heat vision in the back.

Unfortunately this was an error as he was plated in that area. Croc went for Kara but she dodged and aimed one of her fists, punching him right in the eye.

That caused the creature to hurl back his hands and give an angry bellow of discontent. Kara smiled in satisfaction.

' _When it doubt, go for the eyes, that's the2 weakest point,'_ Kara thought to herself, and she lifted her arm back, ready to nail the creature hard with one huge shot to the face.

Her fist bounced off of the face and that enraged the beast but he growled in pain.

"Karen, now!"

"On it!" Karen yelled, coming down with a force of a super nova and the creature roared around.

There were three targets, all of them packing a punch, and he could not get a lock on any of them.

He gave another bestial growl and tried to knock them out of the air. But it seemed like no matter how hard he tried to take a shot at them, they were just out of his reach.

"GOT IT!"

Karen nailed the creature on the top of his head with an elbow attack and he continued to lumber, disgusting slobber spilling to the ground.

"Good thing he isn't too much bigger," Diana said, trying to lasso onto his foot but she was kicked off.

"Yes, a good thing," Kara agreed, she cringed as she could only imagine what a bigger version of something that was already really dangerous was.

"I have you," Croc growled and he snapped his jaws at them but Karen flew through the limbo.

If he was a complete beast, they might be able to handle him. But since he wasn't, they were just flying around in circles, quite literally.

Croc smashed his arms down onto the top of the nearest building but once again, Kara and Karen moved in.

"Looks like we're going to have a close encounter."

Plant like monsters approached then and at first, Kara was about ready to cringe. Didn't they have enough problems already?

Then it struck her suddenly, the blonde could really twist this one to her advantage. She picked up the large plant monster and hurled it into the air.

The plant monster nailed the creature in the face full on and the large vines wrapped around, spiking him in the face.

"Good thing we found something that could take Killer Croc down," Diana said but then she could see Croc's large claws rip through the plants like a hot knife through butter. Diana's mouth hung halfway open. "Or maybe not."

"Yeah, we just made him angry," Karen said, letting out a long sigh but Kara placed her hand on her older self's side.

"That means its working."

Karen opened her mouth and shut it, getting the point. They picked up the plant monsters once again.

The monsters realized their fate quickly and struggled, but Kara, Karen, and Diana all launched them at Killer Croc.

They got weapons to deal with the monster which should deter him. They needed a way to put him down for the night.

Already a plan formed in Karen's head but she had to time this one right.

* * *

Barbara Gordon tried not to get depressed, even though it was kind of easy to do after everything that happened. She thought, maybe she foolishly hoped that things would change in Gotham City over time. Perhaps she deluded herself to think that she left things in a pretty good place upon her death.

Her delusions never the less had been shattered in a few moments. She joined Harry and Cir-El on their path through the temple.

"The Old Iceberg Longue," Barbara commented dryly as she walked past it. "Almost forgot about this place, I don't know why, it would be kind of hard to forget about this place. About ninety percent of all crime in Gotham City happened through these doors or so it seemed. Cobblepot controlled most of the city. He even ran for Mayor and almost won."

She smiled.

"Then again, he was a lot less of a criminal than some of the politicians that got into office," Barbara remincised but she could not afford to go down on this trip down memory lane.

Cir-El could see that things were almost too quiet. And she saw Harry who looked focused.

"The Plants are their most violent right across that block, if we cut through here, we should be able to get to Sheldon Park, and shut her down," Harry said and Barbara turned over her shoulder, smiling at him. "That's easier said than done."

"You said it, not me."

"I know I said it," Harry replied, fearing that the worst was yet to come and the worst could end up being pretty bad.

"See that."

There was a large hideous monster that made his way forward, with bulging veins and an extremely prominent smile. His teeth were showing, with blood dripping from it.

"Combination of Smilex, Venom, and maybe Titan," Barbara said, removing a baton from her costume and sticking it at the water on the ground.

Electricity flowed through the puddle and shocked the monster.

"Well, looks like about two more of them are on the way," Harry said and Cir-El frowned, her jaw set as she saw it approach.

"Wonderful," she replied, cracking her knuckles and the thundering footsteps of the creature got closer yet.

"Yes, indeed," Harry agreed but Cir-El was not in the mood to play games. She used heat vision take the head of the monster off.

She didn't fuck around at all.

"That's the best thing you got to do in Gotham City, I think," Barbara commented, biting down on her lip and watching Cir-El take her adversaries out. "You kill or you be killed, there's really no way around that…..it's gotten worse."

A large monster with two heads and about six arms popped up. Well it now had five arms after Cir-El got done with it.

"This used to be one of the more beautiful places in Gotham City, even the criminals respected that," Barbara said, decapitating another monster with the enhanced weapon she was using. She seemed depressed.

The Gotham City she knew, for all of its flaws, was gone and what popped up in its place was marginally worse. The redhead threw herself at her latest enemy, plunging her fist into its stomach.

Then there were more plant monsters on the way, Harry could hear them. Their cruel whispers indicated that they wanted to bring him to Ivy.

"Long term effects of Lazarus exposure, drives anything that it touches mad," Barbara said in a frustrated tone, throwing the ice pellet over its shoulder, freezing the plants in place.

"And Ivy's been hibernating in that pit for years," Harry said, already this was putting him in a better mood, although not really. The green eyed wizard held his hand up and attacked one of the plant monsters before it attacked him.

Green blood splashed and once again, Harry could hear the blood curdling shrieks.

' _So how's it going?'_

' _Oh you know me, just hanging in there,'_ Chloe said, as she was literally hanging from some vines. Just when she put the other plant incident behind her, this one happened.

At least Ivy's plants were less touchy feely them those plants, if you caught Chloe's drift.

' _Just hang in there,'_ Kara thought as she avoided Killer Croc's attacks.

' _Wrong thing to say, I think,'_ Imra said, as she, Ayla, and Nuru managed to free Chloe from the grasp of the plants. They had to keep them from escaping out into the wild and into Gotham City where they could cause a lot more havoc, period.

' _We're almost into the Temple, we should be able to put a stop to this,'_ Harry said and the trees were moving, swaying in the wind.

They hurled apples at Harry which exploded on impact, burning through the ground.

Only Poison Ivy could weaponize fruit like that.

* * *

Poison Ivy, the prime model of Ivy, waited. She could sense him coming closer and when he arrived, she would have him. It excited her to have such a specimen of power; he would serve her quite nicely.

His will was strong, which meant that she would have a better time breaking him. It was no fun when the chase was so lazy. The woman swayed herself back and forth, with a smile on her face getting wider.

She did wince at certain moments, the plant monsters were torn apart. She could feel her heart skip an angry beat. She closed her fist together, wincing, nearly crushing what she held in her hand.

"No, baby, no, Mommy didn't mean to hurt you," Poison Ivy whispered. The heroes, the so called heroes once again attacked those that were innocent. It broke Ivy's heart that did. She could barely keep her head intact but she managed to, she managed to.

She had company coming and she would be a very rude host if she didn't at least try and be an inviting one. Despite the pit of despair that twisted in her stomach, she had to focus on the prize that was coming through the door.

Her tree guardians were giving up quite a fight, but they were fairly protective of her. Ivy smiled, she was proud of her little precious children. It did the heart well to see that they were so loyal to her and it twisted a knife into her heart, with the bitterness increasing to see that there were those who harmed her precious children.

Her precious little children, it was so sad. She felt her heart breaking underneath what was occurring but it was chin up for her.

Something was coming through that door and in fact, the gates of the temple opened.

The fluids in the pit bubbled and Poison Ivy looked at it. It had never had a reaction quite like that before.

As a scientist, she was curious but she would have to put that curiosity aside for a moment. She had much to do and sadly there was not a sufficient amount of time for her to get done what she needed to get done.

The doors of the temple cracked once again and Poison Ivy's smile got wider. She leaned in to address her children. "Do not be rude, allow them inside."

The plants that held the door shut retracted from said door and suddenly, Harry Potter rushed him to face her.

"Well, they all have a leader," Poison Ivy said with a smile and she pursed her lips, before she blew her pheromones at him.

Harry could feel a pull over him slightly but his strong will overrode hers. It was a nice challenge.

"And now, you're under my spell," Poison Ivy said and Harry smiled at her. "How about it…."

"I don't think so," Harry said, shaking his head and clearing it. Her eyes widened.

"How….it's…"

"I do have to give you some credit," Harry said to her, stepping closer to her.

Poison Ivy was confused, she was supposed to be effecting him with her pheromones, not the other way around. She shook her head to clear it.

"You came a lot closer to putting me under your thrall than anyone else ever did," Harry said and he smiled at her. "So, I would have to give you some points for that one."

Poison Ivy blinked, shaking her head. She refused to…..she refused to concede that she might have had it.

"You dare resist me!" she yelled, trying to gain some degree of control.

Which was the ultimate irony considering that she was completely and utterly out of control and the pits were bubbling as her madness continued.

"She's been down here for a very long time," Barbara said, and even the plants stopped. It was almost like they were fearful at what Ivy was capable of and honestly who could really blame them.

"Yes, so I've noticed," Harry said, wondering what would happen next. The ball was in Ivy's court, so to speak and now he…..well there was no question about it, he was a bit on edge.

Poison Ivy's Venus Fly Trap monster moved forward and tried to attack Harry.

"Subtle imagery is….well actually it's not so subtle," Barbara said, throwing an ice pellet at the monster, and causing it to freeze up on the inside.

The plant monster twitched, dropping down to the ground and Poison Ivy gave an angry bellow, as she screamed out loud.

"That was the last mistake that you'll ever make!" she howled at the top of her lungs, and she dipped herself into the pits.

The plants inside the temple began to go insane and Barbara realized what happened, a second too late for them to do anything.

"Someone's been mixing the Lazarus Pitch with a touch of Titan."

**To Be Continued on August 25th 2014.**


	34. Chapter 34

Killer Croc was pretty pissed off but then again, there were very few times where he wasn't pissed off. And this was one of those times where his anger boiled to the point where it was extremely terrifying.

' _Oh boy, this should be fun,'_ Kara thought to herself, it was all about luring the big bad beast into a point where she could take him down.

' _Well fun isn't how I would put it but it should be interesting, even though we just ran out of ammo,'_ Karen thought and sure enough the last monster plant was thrown to the wayside.

' _You've got to be kidding me,'_ Diana thought and Karen shrugged.

' _Wish I was kissing you actually, but no this is kind of terrifying,'_ Karen said, all attempts at humor fading from her voice.

She used her heat vision on the ground and got Croc's attention. It was a way that no one normally wanted to get Croc's attention but he did.

"I'll tear you up!" Croc growled, lunging for Karen and trying to take a bite out of her but the blonde expertly ducked his attack.

"How about no?" Karen asked, Croc lumbered after her. The blonde's heart skipped a few more beats, as she shot off into the opposite direction like a cork.

As fast as a speeding bullet, that was a good…..well that was a good way to describe where she was going. Croc tore after her like a bat out of hell and Karen continued to pick up the pace after him.

' _Just a little bit closer, that's it come closer, I got you now you gruesome son of a bitch,'_ Karen thought, detaching the sharp spiral from the tower.

Like a javelin she flung it hard at Croc but Croc caught it in his large hand .He laughed, thunderously.

"What was that supposed to do? "Croc mocked them.

"Well, hopefully it was going to pierce your big skin, but obviously, it's doing a good job at distracting you," Karen said, releasing the pollen sacs into the air that she collected from the pants.

Killer Croc roamed around, it appeared that he had a bit of allergy, his eyes watered and it blocked off his sense of smell. He growled loudly, swinging his arms around, gritting his teeth, the entire nine yards.

"You can't hide from me anywhere, I can still hear you….."

Kara clapped her hands on the Church Bell Tower bell and it caused Croc's head to start ringing. The blonde then used her super breath to stagger Croc back a little bit.

"Lure him to the harbor," Karen whispered to him and Croc staggered around.

"You got an idea?"

"Let's hope that it works," Karen said, and Diana grabbed him, running up his back with a very daring move and latching her lasso around his jaws.

Diana jumped off, snapping his head down. She braced herself, rolling backwards and then coming back up to her feet. It was a tricky move to do and one could say that she was showing up.

"Always wanted a taste of you, Amazon," Croc whispered, licking his lips when he lumbered towards the Princess. When his hunger was not sated, he could get really nasty, and that point was proven anew.

"Wow, both perverted and kind of scary, that takes talent," Karen said, picking up one of the spiked vines and whipping it forward.

Croc screamed as it caught him in the eyeballs, not a painless attack for anyone but most certainly it was not a painless attack for Croc.

"COME BACK AND FACE ME!"

"Ah, you can't smell, you can't see, well you might as well not be able to hear this as well," Kara commented, practically mocking the large monster.

Croc crushed her and Kara nailed her heat vision. He screamed which meant that she finally found a sensitive spot on his sensitive and armored flash.

She picked up a crate and pulled out the bricks inside. She began to fling them at Croc at super speed, with Diana setting a trap next to them.

"Come on you can do it, you can do it!"

Karen launched at Killer Croc with all of the force of a super powered missile and the large beast staggered.

"I'll take great pleasure in devouring all three of you," Croc growled and now the trap was set, the trap was sprung.

Croc was catapulted into the murky depths of the water beneath and he landed into the harbor, sinking deeper, deeper.

"Now," Kara said and Karen smiled, both of them using their super ice breath to freeze the water over.

They had built an impromptu ice skating rink in the middle of Gotham City.

"Well that was fun," Kara said, listening but Croc was put into hibernation.

"Yeah, he'll come back, more dangerous than ever, when that ice thaws," Karen said, she figured out as much.

Diana chimed in with a few words of her own. "Well he always does."

"You're really positive, you know that?" Kara asked and the two of them looked at her. "But you're right, but it still doesn't make it any less wrong."

"No, it doesn't, but we should help the others," Diana said, taking charge of the matter and leaving Croc in his icy tomb.

* * *

 

So, they had been set back a little bit from where they were. Poison Ivy did not take not getting her way too well. So that was kind of true to form from what Harry read about her .With each passing year, her mind…..well her mind got rather more deranged.

' _Harry, do you know what the fuck is going on in there?'_ Chloe asked. _'Because we're being attacked by a giant beanstalk out here that's more terrifying than any giant that might be on top of it.'_

' _I have a good idea, yes,'_ Harry said, shaking his head, and giving a long sigh. _'Do you want the long form of it or the short form of it?"_

' _Whatever you want,'_ Chloe thought, her jaw set when she saw the Legion Girls team up to take down the giant beanstalk out of the corner of her eye.

' _Ivy dunked herself into the pits, and the plants just got more insane from deeper inside here,'_ Harry thought and he heard Chloe's long sigh from the other end.

' _Oh, that all,'_ Chloe thought, dodging the vines that tried to entangle her. She needed a really big pair of hedgeclippers, or maybe an entire vat of plant killer. Either of them would do really.

"You should know better than to try and outrun mother nature."

"Seriously, that statement after all of these years, come on Ivy, could you at least get something new?" Barbara asked, shaking her head. She closed her eyes and launched herself high into the air, in an attempt to take out the dangerous plants that threatened to squeeze her to death. Barbara blinked, these things were getting a bit too close for cover.

"Where did she go anyway?" Cir-El asked, her super strength ripped through the plant monsters and she dropped one of them down on the ground.

"Don't worry, we'll find her and put a stop to her."

Barbara believed that he wanted to put a stop to her but she was not sure as to how he would put a stop to her. The redhead shook her head, launching herself up into the air and slamming her fists down on the plant monster. "Oh, and how are you going to do that?"

Harry smiled at her. "Don't worry, I've got a plan."

"Should I be worried about this?" Barbara asked and Harry smiled.

' _We're on our way, we just dealt with Croc,'_ Kara informed him and Harry smiled.

' _Good get down here as soon as you can, but be careful, it's starting to become like a jungle out there,'_ Harry told them and Karen smiled.

' _Yeah, I noticed,'_ Karen agreed, plowing through the plant monsters that tried to attack her outside of the city. They were far more dangerous than the last set, which was really saying something given how dangerous the last set was.

Karen drew back her fist and punched through the creature with reckless abandon. She nearly stung her knuckles but could draw back fairly easily.

Harry returned fire, conjuring a magical axe.

"Time to do some serious gardening," Harry said and Barbara could not resist making the next point.

"You know, I've never seen anyone in my entire life do any gardening with an axe," Barbara said and Harry swung for the fences, channeling an obscene amount of magic through the axe when he brought it down. The plants screamed when it connected and he was sure that Ivy shrieked in agony as well.

Somehow, it turned the plants back to a natural state. It took a lot of magic but he did it. Ivy's screams got even more intense the more that Harry plowed through. She was slowly and surely losing all sense of herself. The screams continued to echo, with Harry plowing his way through.

The green blood spilled onto the ground and Barbara looked over her shoulder, frowning at Harry.

"Oh dear, she doesn't seem too happy," Barbara commented and Harry nodded.

"You will pay for your crimes against me."

The vines were covering their pathway, which meant that any time, something could attack.

Harry paused, he heard a rustling from within the vines. He sensed that Diana, Kara, and Karen were just outside, but they had been caught up in the fight outside that the rest of the Legion had been caught up in.

"Stay sharp."

"You don't need to tell me twice," Barbara said with a grimace, shaking her head. Her nerves were on a hair trigger and something was up.

The giant Venus fly trap monster that Ivy had been hibernating with rose from the depths.

"It's hungry, I think," Barbara said.

' _Yeah, you think!'_ Chloe yelled, relaying the message to Harry. The blonde was trying very hard to not lose her head. Granted, it was a hard endeavor all things considered and she very nearly freaked out something fierce. _'And there's one in the city, it's ginormous.'_

"Time to give it some indigestion," Harry said, conjuring the proper amount of chemicals. He had to time this right, either he killed the plant monster or he blew them all to Kingdom Come.

He flicked his wrist into the mouth of the monster and it started to swell up, and blew up really nicely.

Okay the plant guts all over the three of them weren't a good thing but at least they were closer to reaching their destination.

* * *

 

Harry, after a couple of false starts, made his way closer. The vines were attacking him but with less strength than they were before.

"Stay away from me."

"Oh, you've finally met someone who can't withstand your thrall…..and you can't handle the heat, can you?" Harry asked. He smiled when he approached the redhead, deflecting vines that would squeeze any man to death like they were absolutely nothing and to him, they were absolutely nothing. "Deep down inside what you've become, you're still that young girl who had big hopes and dreams for the world, Pam."

"No….that girl…..she was weak…..she could never…..she never did," Poison Ivy said, shaking her head. Her plants were terrified and went away from her as she was having a bit of a mental breakdown. "You did this, you terrified them, come back my babies, come back, come back."

Her constant whimpering, pleading for her babies to come back escalated after a few seconds and she shook her head, breathing heavily.

"Not being able to be touched was a problem for you wasn't it? Without killing anyone, it drove you deeper into your work, and I dare say into your obsession. And what happened to the only friend you had that weren't your plants…"

"Don't bring her up," Poison Ivy said, angry. She still saw what the clown did in her worse nightmares. Once she took control of Gotham City, he was the first to be reduced into mulch. It was the most satisfying death she had and it was all downhill from there.

"Well, I won't then but you got a lot of problems, and they haven't gotten any better…."

"I control this city," Poison Ivy said and her temper completely flared up.

"You lost control a long time ago, Pam, you just don't know it, it's sad really, a mind like yours could be capable of so much more, but you're becoming lock the monsters that you sworn vengeance upon," Harry said, stepping closer towards her, almost closing the gap between the two of them.

Poison Ivy could feel herself being driven breathless by his mere presence. His green eyes bored into hers and it was hard to even breath.

"I'm not like them, I'm never like them, they're monsters, I'm trying to make things much better."

"Well, you might have been, but is it really hard to tell the difference when you're acting like this," Harry said, reaching her and very nearly touching her but not quite.

Pamela thought about what all she was doing and she looked at her plants. They retreated, knowing that they might suffer.

"They obey you but instead of using them for good, you use them to attack anyone, and for what means?" Harry asked her. "Did you see Gotham City?"

Pamela refused to even look outside, because she knew that he was completely right. Gotham City was a mess and she was completely tormented by what she saw. She refused to….she wouldn't look out there.

"The city is beyond repair," Poison Ivy said in a despondent voice. "You saw the monster out there and what lies beneath…..even beyond my babies…..there are things inside this city that would give nightmares to even the most hardened men."

"I know," Harry told her with a smile on his face. "You just got to face it, don't you?"

"Yes, I got to face it," she agreed, taking a step back. Her heart skipped a couple of beats, looking at him. "Just got to face it."

"Yes, you do," Harry agreed with her, and she got up to her feet, placing her arms around him.

"No, no, I can fix it, I can fix it, Gotham City is mine!"

The vines were stirring up once again and Harry decided now was the moment for desperate action. He could hear people breaking into the lower level of the templer.

Poison Ivy was prepared for Harry's next move, shoving her against the wall, and slipping his tongue into her mouth, catching her with a powerful kiss. Their tongues danced together in fiery passion.

Pamela never thought that she would be kissed like this ever again and at first, her inclination was fighting. The poison flowed through her lips but he absorbed it and he was immune from it deadly grip. The woman managed to relax, with his hands roaming her body, cupping her breasts and causing her to offer a light throating moan.

His hands slowly moved down closer to her, causing her to breath heavily the more that he explored her body.

Poison Ivy closed her eyes, feeling his fingers comb down her body. Despite how much she had been mutated, she was a woman. She had needs, even though she suppressed them. His fingers pushed halfway down between her thighs.

"Just relax, honey, let me take care of you," Harry said, and once again, he captured her lips with a huge kiss.

The two of them continued and her hand pushed down his pants. She was slowly stroking his big penis, causing him to twitch in her hand. The more she stroked him, the harder he got.

"Don't….don't wait," she said, she could feel heat rising from her loins and he continued to kiss her.

Her body was stripped naked and Harry latched his mouth around one of her nipples, hungrily sucking at it. She closed her eyes, putting her hand on the back of his head, and she could feel the power.

Harry smiled, feeling the heat and the tightness again. She was virgin tight but then again, he figured that she would not be the type to be touched, given her shyness before the mutation. And after…..well it went without saying.

Although, given her mutation, she could shift certain parts of her body quite nicely.

Harry hovered over her and Pamela closed her eyes, she about felt him inside her.

She never felt anything quite like this and her mind was reduced to mush as he entered her body. Her tight twat hugged his probing tool when he pushed his way into her.

"Damn," Harry grunted, holding onto her hips and ramming into her. She had lost completely control of her facilities and her children were confused as well with the wild thoughts that went through her mind.

Harry's probing thrusts drove her completely wild and her mouth became completely dry with desire and pleasure, with Harry working his manhood deep in between her walls, as it hugged him.

Pamela mewled, wrapping her hands around his back, as his mouth sucked on her nipples. It gave her stimulation like she had never felt before and her hips pushed up, taking his large tool deep between her legs.

"Yes, oh fuck yes," Pamela panted heavily, with her tight walls clamping around his tool, getting into his thrusts and her rage subsided when he fucked her hard.

She felt a fire burn through her body, unlike anything that she ever felt in her entire life. Her hands explored his body hungrily, bringing him into her deeper. She was more wanton, needier, with more pleasure exploding through her body.

"Take me honey, take me," Pamela whispered, capturing his lips with a sensual kiss, trying to suck on the bottom lip to bring him more pleasure. Her tongue tangled into hers.

Cir-El stopped at the edge of the door suddenly, the first making her way inside. She thought that…..actually her heart skipped a beat. The woman walked forward, and she could feel the vines going towards her.

She thought that they were going to attack her, but they ripped her clothes off.

"This is wrong," Cir-El whispered, but she got aroused, as a duplicate of Poison Ivy popped up out of the ground like a demented sun flower.

"The daughter of Kal-El, hopefully you taste better than him," she said, pushing her lips onto hers.

Cir-El relaxed, her alien biology made her immune to the kiss of Poison Ivy and then she felt a duplicate of Harry slide inside her from behind.

The kiss deepened as she was stretched out and Poison Ivy pushed her tongue against Cir-El's, running her hands down her firm body.

Harry grabbed her hips, pumping into her from behind, and the alien/human hybrid could feel the rush of power spread between her loins. She panted with Harry making several long passes between her thighs, causing her pleasure to get more intense.

Barbara walked at the edge of the door, her mouth hanging open. She could see the pleasure that was in Pamela's eyes as she was pushed back into the wall and had her brains fucked out. Barbara's hand dove between her thighs, she could not help herself.

Slowly, Kara turned her around with a smile.

"It's been a long time for you, hasn't it?' Kara asked her, pulling Barbara's clothes back to reveal her tight and toned body.

Barbara's D-Cup breasts were grabbed and Kara fondled them with practiced skills, which caused the redhead to moan in response extremely lustfully.

"Kara," Barbara whined.

"Just relax, honey, let me take care of you."

Kara parted her thighs and worked her tongue between her thighs and then Pamela looked at Kara.

The prime copy sauntered over, the Kryptonian's thighs primed. Harry followed her and Pamela kneeled between Kara's thighs.

The blonde could feel her pleasure escalate, with Pamela pushing her tongue deep between her smoldering hot thighs. The blonde could feel her pleasure increase, spiking rather hot and heavy.

' _Oh, that feels good,'_ Kara thought, feeling Pamela's hot wet tongue licking her and working her way around every inch of her hot body.

Kara was eating Barbara to an orgasm as Pamela at her to an orgasm. Now Harry's hands were on her hips, and he grabbed her.

He entered her with one swift push, her loins tightening around his invading manhood.

Pamela was being fucked from behind by Harry, her heated loins engulfing his manhood, with him pushing into her. She closed her eyes, feeling the rush when he buried himself balls deep into her.

"That's it, oh that's it," Pamela panted, feeling Harry's hands roam her body, feeling her up. The woman felt the rush exploding through her loins, he kept burying himself into her, pumping his way into her body, one thrust after another, each of them better than the last.

Kara felt her pussy being licked out and then she did the same to Barbara.

"Oh god," Barbara moaned out loud.

Kara grinned, even though the pleasure that she felt was distracted.

Harry explored Pamela's tight body, his hands running all over her body and she whispered, his cock spearing deep into her body. The woman whimpered with Harry pushing himself deeper into her, his balls slapping off against her thighs.

She thought that she was about ready to lose it. The pleasure that went through her, it was immense. Her eyes screwed shut, with Harry grabbing her breasts and working his way into her from behind.

His thrusts buried their way into her even further and her panting increased, with Harry driving his manhood into her.

"That's it, that's it, oh take me," Pamela panted, feeling Harry push his way into her. His member slid between her thighs as she accepted more of him.

"Don't forget me," Kara breathed, lifting her hips up and Pamela decided to munch on Kara's snatch, drawing the sweet juices out from underneath her.

Cir-El was in a world of pleasure, tending to Pamela's garden, as the duplicate of the woman stroked the back of her head.

Harry meanwhile pushed into her body.

"Damn, Cir, so tight, love it," Harry whispered, working his hands over her and her pussy sucked in his immense tool.

Cir-El could feel him buried deep inside her and his member pushed it to the depths of her. Her eyes closed shot as her eyes heated up with the hints of heat vision.

"YES!" Cir-El shouted at the top of her lungs. "Take….me…..take me."

"She should consider herself taken," Kara moaned, but she returned to munching on Barbara's pussy once again.

The woman screamed out in blinding and burning lust, feeling it in her.

The sounds of hot flesh going against each other could be felt and Pamela felt herself being filled and emptied over and over again.

It was an experience that she never thought that she would feel and Harry's balls tightened. She prepared to receive his gift.

Her body gave a shuddering moan, with him emptying his load deep into her, filling her up to the brim.

Poison Ivy finally lapsed into a state where she was much more appeased. The plants returned back to a state of dormancy and things were very peaceful.

"Tess, are you there?" Harry asked, getting dressed once again, as a few girls staggered their way to their feet.

"Yes, I'm here," Tess agreed with Harry, she had got a general gist of what was happening and was kind of disappointed she didn't join in on the mission.

"We're bringing in Miss Isley, she suffered from Lazarus exposure, let's see what we can do to help her," Harry said, now that she had been reduced to a more docile state, it would be easier to transport her.

She had been stirred up for so long, but Harry thought that he did a good job in helping her get out some of that pent up frustration. It was a start but they could build on that.

* * *

 

Poison Ivy was now inside a cell, being analyzed by the Luthor Twins, who were like kids at a candy store when they combed her over. They never thought that they would have a chance to study this particular woman up close and personal and they relished the opportunity to study her, up close, and personal and get a close look at the woman in that tube.

"Well, that's an interesting result of the long term effects of the Lazerus pit," one of the twins commented, looking over Poison Ivy with a bit of a critical eye, deciding to make her conclusion. "But, I suppose that it was to be expected."

"Her chemical makeup is always very interesting," another twin commented, with a wide smile on her face. "I mean…..if we can synthesize her cells, we might be able to…..well we might be able to unlock some of the cells."

"I know that Alex….."

"Sometimes you can be blissfully ignorant as the next person, Alex…"

Harry stood at their shoulders, which caused Alex and Alexandria to turn around to give him the damage report.

"Well, as you know, curing her might be a longshot….."

"But…..we're able to create an antidote to negate her charms and her poisons very easily by studying her….."

"Even though most of us are aliens….."

"We aren't though, Alex….so we should really take that antidote….."

"But doesn't she normally charm females…."

"Well, it's quite evident given what we've been able to find through our historical records that Pamela Isley is frankly a fair bit bi-sexual…"

"That's just a rumor, unfounded speculation, you know…"

"I say that it's very founded."

Barbara looked from one twin to the other. She had been given a tour of the Legion headquarters and needless to say, she had been most impressed. Slowly turning to face Harry, her mouth hung halfway open.

"So, are they always like this?"

"No, they're pretty subdued for now, actually," Harry told her and Barbara raised an eyebrow, the smile crossing her face.

"Well I would say that you have an interesting crew….but that's just what happens when you get superheroes together," Barbara commented to Harry and the green eyed wizard looked at her with a smile. "You know super powers…"

"Well you don't need super powers to have your quirks, Miss Gordon," Harry told her and Barbara smiled in agreement.

"So, anyway, we should take the antidote…."

"Then we should be able to approach her and ask her questions….you know without her getting in our panties."

"Yes, and maybe we could seduce her…"

Harry decided to leave the Luthor Twins to their own devices. They were working on the project to free Starfire, so he hoped that they had not forgotten about that in their excitement about having a new villainess to play with.

"Don't worry, we're making good progress on that project," Tess informed Harry, it was almost like she had heard what Harry was thinking. "She should be safe to free, but I'm sure that all of that pent up energy will be something to behold."

"Well, I can't think of anyone who could help her take care of that pent up energy, can you?" Kara asked mockingly, joining Barbara. "It's good to see you again, it really is."

"Yeah, the two of you kind of…..well you disappeared pretty quickly," Barbara said and Zatanna was half listening, so she decided to join in with the fun.

"Well they do that a lot, but they more than make up for it in the end, don't they?" Zatanna asked and Barbara smiled.

"Yes, both of them do," Barbara said, fully aware that she was pinned between Kara and Harry, with both of them standing on either side of her. That was not something that she was unaccustomed to, not in the slightest.

"Well, thanks for thinking so highly of us, Miss Gordon," Kara said with a bright smile which caused Barbara to grow flushed.

"Well, you know….."

"Don't worry, you showed exactly how you felt, but we appreciate that, we really do," Kara said and she slow licked her lips.

They turned away from the Luthor twin show on the other end. Imra turned up, followed by Tinya and Ayla.

"They're still going at it…and not in a good way," Ayla said shaking her head and Imra smiled at her.

"Trust me, it's functional background noise at this point for most of us," Imra told the young Legion female and she sighed. "You'll get used to it, really you will."

"If you say so."

There was a question that Chloe asked when she turned up. "So, what are you going to do with Gotham City?"

That was a good question and Harry pondered it for a few brief seconds.

"I'm going to seal it off and then hide it from the rest of the world, there's really no use of it being there."

"Can't say that I really blame you," Barbara said, the redhead was mostly resigned now.

Gotham City was her home for many years but if it had to be wiped off the map for things to flourish, then so be it.

Harry saw what was happening in the city and his analysis was that it was far worse than he thought it could be.

* * *

 

The deed was done and Gotham City was cut off from the rest of the world. Zatanna and Rachel helped Harry put a very strong magical barrier around it. It was even more strong than the Fidelius Charm.

Harry kicked back and relaxed, after that draining magic that he performed. That was not pleasant, not at all. He kicked back, relaxing a little bit.

It was a long draining night, and it was either a late night or an extremely early morning. He noticed Chloe parking her way next to him, with the blonde watching him, with a slight smile on her face.

"So?" Chloe asked him and Harry looked at her. "It's about time, isn't it?"

Harry smiled at her. "Yes, they said that they were close to getting a break through, when they were done geeking out over Ivy."

"I'm not sure if they would take that as a compliment or an insult that they were geeking out," Chloe said, grinning over the cup of coffee.

"Well if it's from Harry, it's a compliment," Donna said, inviting herself there. "Hi, Harry, it's been way too long."

"Oh, Starfire was your former teammate….."

"Yeah, and I'm looking forward to seeing her again," Donna said with a smile. "And would I pass off a chance to see you again?"

Donna waited for her sister to join her and the Amazon Princess turned to older sister.

"Mother is saying that they're settling in quite nicely, and she'll come to a decision what to do with Circe soon enough," Donna commented with a grin on her face.

Diana could see her younger sister was being spiteful but she would be lying if she didn't have the same amount of spite directed towards Circe. The woman was not high up on her list of people that she was going to feel sorry for. She did assist them in returning her sisters back to life, but it was just as well because she put them there in the first place.

"Well knowing mother, the punishment will fit the crime," Diana said and she gave her a sister a knowing smile. "As you well know."

"I didn't….oh come on like you're so perfect," Donna said, and Kara and Barbara made their way inside.

"She's so adorable when she pouts, isn't she?" Kara asked Barbara and she smiled. Donna crossed her arms and gave them a rather impressive scowl.

"I'm not pouting," she pouted.

"Well, you could have followed us," Tinya said, more girls filed in for a few seconds, but there were a few of them that were sleeping.

Chloe couldn't sleep if she wanted to. Not that she needed to really, but it was something that she grew accustomed to. The giant plant monsters were visiting her in her sleep, haunting her dreams, which kind of agitated her immensely.

"Are you okay?"

"Just having a flash back, don't need to worry about it," Chloe said, waving things off. "So, Gotham is wiped off the map."

"Just in time, because…..well it's just for the best, isn't it?" Barbara asked with a smile. "I saw a few other interesting faces in the cells next to Ivy's."

"The twins collect villainesses for Harry to reform," Kara told Barbara and Barbara raised her eyebrow. "Well, you know, everyone needs a hobby."

"Guess so," Barbara agreed, turning around, shaking her head. "Well, I suppose that they have a use to them. Most of them are smart and beautiful, sinisterly so….."

"It's working out rather well I think," Kara commented to her and there were a few nods of agreement from all sides of the equation.

"Well, if you say so….."

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Donna asked and she wondered if Circe would be drafted. Leaving her alone with the twins would be pure entertainment. They might have to sell tickets for that one.

"Well, it is kind of obvious, I guess," Barbara agreed, it was almost like she wasn't going win that argument at all. She was just going to have to go with the flow and see where said flow brought her.

Speaking of things that gave her a tension headache, no matter how amusing they could have been, the Luthor twins popped up out of nowhere. They did have the tendency to do that, and it was equal parts amusing and equal parts annoying.

"Well, it's finally done…..well we're finally done….."

"We've got it….she's back…..we're going to….."

Tennis match, a really high paced tennis match for sure.

"So all we got to do is just safely transfer her….her body should reform from there."

Harry smiled, it was game time.

**To Be Continued on August 28** **th** **2014.**


	35. Awakening

Harry joined Tess, Barbara, the Luthor Twins, and Chloe as they prepared to perform the extremely laborious process of restoring Starfire to her body. There was a light humming with the power cell that she was trapped in laid off on the table.

"We've ran all of the simulations, done all of the tests, and….well all we need to do is do," Tess said, and she threw it over to the twins who continued to the explanation.

"Yes, but it is a sound process….."

"Only a two percent chance that it won't work…"

"Oh great, those odds are still high," Chloe said but Harry placed a hand on hers. Chloe shook her head and took a long and deep breath. "So, I guess better than nothing, pull the switch, see what we've got in here."

The switch was pulled and something cackled back to life. The blonde watched the progress, with interest flashing through her eyes. The energy was extremely powerful.

No one watched it more closely than Chloe, well except for maybe Barbara. There had been all sorts of rumors about what happened to Starfire, but the fact that she had been sold into the alien slave trade by her sister should have been along the most obvious of them all. It was only elementary for sure.

The cackling of the mysterious light could be seen and Barbara frowned, as a flash filled the air.

The power in the tower flickered and the Luthor twins locked eyes momentarily. "Yes, I was afraid that would happen."

"Well, we should have calibrated it a bit better and by we, I mean you of course….."

"Don't you dare start with me….."

"I'm not starting with you, I'm just…"

Harry's firm gaze was locked on both of the twins which caused them to cease their argument at least for now. The green eyes of Harry Potter gave them a reproachful gaze and they shuddered in response.

The power cell was this close to going and Harry thought for the slightest moment that they had made a miscalculation. It got really bright all of the sudden and he prepared to shield himself. Even Chloe, Barbara, and Tess looked to be on the edge, their pulse quickening along with their heart beats.

The bright light filled their eyes, nearly blinding them and the power cell nearly cracked.

"Stay calm, it's working….."

A few seconds passed where everyone waited to see what the big bang would be like. It would be amazing when it hit.

Then the power cell cracked in half once again and Harry put up one hand to shield the influx of power that was about ready to blind all of them.

"Harry, what's going on here?" Chloe asked him, the breath being taken out of her body.

"It means it's working," Alexis said, rubbing her hands together with glee and she watched in anticipation the fruits of her labor fully grow to life.

The group stood, spellbound, they knew not to step into the bright light, for it would blind them. The glowing orange energy appeared and caused the group in the lab to need to shield their eyes.

The orange energy attracted more people, who stood outside the doors. They had been blocked off, at least for now, because once the process started, it would be unwise for someone to ruin it by interfering.

"Almost there," Alexandria said, bouncing up and down like she was on a sugar high, her head rocking back and forth. A smile spread over her face when she could feel that it got closer and closer yet.

Harry viewed the progress of the light, sure enough, they were almost there. His green eyes followed every step of the way, as there was something forming in the orange light.

Chloe's mouth hung open, her eyes widened like saucers, following the progress of the object forming before her very eyes.

The face of the Tamarian Princess slowly came to life and there was no question about this right now, she was absolutely gorgeous beyond belief. She appeared a bit more, her fully formed body showing up in the light. Her glowing eyes were etched in a state of terror for a moment.

' _The state that she must have been in when she realized that she was converted into energy,'_ Chloe thought, shuddering in response.

"Now this is the most delicate part of the process,' Alexis said to them and she wondered if the energy would just blow up.

There was only a one percent chance if that occurred now but such a thing was a scientific curiosity that made her excited.

The woman was formed, a glow coming off of her body. Harry saw her, a long mane of red hair flowing down past her back, along with shining orange skin, gorgeous plump lips, large high breasts, long muscular legs. Her center was smooth and she had an ass that was absolutely to die for.

The Princess stepped forward and Kory was barely aware of her surroundings. She shook her head.

"She'll be disoriented the moment she came out of there, don't worry, perfectly normal," Alexis said with a long sigh and a prominent smile across her face.

"Are you sure….."

"Absolutely positive," Alexandria agreed, and sure enough, the woman nearly staggered a half of a step forward.

Harry caught her in his arms, holding her up. She was completely dazed and kind of confused as well. That being said, Harry thought that things could have gotten much worse than they really were.

"I think it worked."

Alexis's smile spread over her face and she had a bit of a shit-eating grin to go along with it.

"Of course, did you think that it would be any different?" Alexandria asked, speaking up for her sister.

"Let's get her into the medical area for testing," Chloe advised and she could still feel the energy. It caused goose-bumps to tingle on her arms.

"Careful, she'll be sensitive," Tess reminded them and that was something that was agreed upon, as Starfire was lead off to another area where she could hopefully be taken care of all too soon.

Harry smiled, another person brought out of stasis. Kara waited for him outside the door and Harry took her into a hug.

"Mission accomplished."

* * *

"So Donna said that things were doing well, but you know, I wanted to check up on things myself, to see how they were?"

Diana and Harry made their way from the Legion Headquarters after having breakfast together, along with Kara. It was dessert afterwards between the three of them that was the most interesting. Then Karen joined in but any type of recap would not really do things justice.

"Yes, being in stasis for that long…."

"Well we've lived for thousands of years outside of the pull of time," Diana reminded him and Harry smiled back at her.

"Yes, I'm well aware of that," Harry told her, walking next to Diana as the duo continued their trek towards the base where things had been set up.

It was not the island but it would have to do for now. Their paradise had been completely lost and no one knew how to bring it back. Circe had sworn up and down that she had nothing to do with this problem and Harry was almost inclined to believe her now at this point.

At least that's what his assumption was. Never the less, he arrived outside of the gates and Diana smiled, the feeling of nostalgia washing over her as she scoped out that temporary base of operations. It would be a really good thing.

"Well you can't deny that they have made the place their own," Harry told her and she smiled.

"Welcome, Diana," Hippolyta said and she looked at her daughter, greeting her with an extremely warm and tight hug. She turned her attention to the other party that was making his way here. "And Harry…..it's an honor to see you as well."

"The honor is all mine….."

She greeted Harry with more of the same and suddenly, she swooped down, capturing Harry in a deep and passionate kiss, her tongue buried deeper into his mouth.

Diana watched, her eyes growing wide, seeing what her mother was doing with Harry. There was no question about it, she was torn between being aroused and being embarrassed.

"Mother," Diana whispered, scandalized with what she saw before her and Hippolyta turned towards her daughter, with a slight grin on her face.

"You know, my daughter, I haven't done much of anything that you haven't already done."

"Harry, it's good to see you," Donna said, poking her head out of the wall and crossing her arms. "Come on, I'll show you some of what we've been working on."

Donna had another motive in mind and her sister and mother caught that one right off of the bad.

Harry was amused, with Donna nearly yanking his arm from his socket as she lead him down the hallway.

"Come on Harry," she cheered, biting down on her lip in abject excitement. She was nearly gushing with excitement and if Harry remembered the way he and Kara left her last time, she would be gushing in a different way.

She pointed towards the archway that was there.

"A pretty good reproduction….you don't want to know how much time it took us to piece that back together," Donna said to Harry, nearly on tetherhooks as she bounced up and down, and Harry was amused by her constant bopping.

"Well, I'm going to say that you put a fair amount of time into it, didn't you?" Harry asked her and Donna nodded with a slight smile crossing over her face.

"And we put a fair amount of time in this….this was actually constructed after you and Kara had to leave," Donna said, and she looked towards Harry and pointed towards it. "The likeness might be a bit off, but it's a general thought that counts."

' _Kara, are you getting all this?'_ Harry asked and Kara shook her head.

' _Well, it's the thought that counts, I think, but the nose is just a tad bit off center,'_ Kara replied to him, practically failing to keep a straight face.

' _You would notice something like that, wouldn't you?'_ Harry asked her but Kara smiled a bright smile indeed.

"Come on, I want to show you what they did to the bedrooms."

' _My sister is the model of subtly,'_ Diana thought to Harry and there was no question about it, she had a wide shit ass eating grin on her face. _'You do realize that she's been waiting for this for a long time.'_

' _Oh?'_ Harry asked.

' _Well, I say you give her a night that she never forgets and makes it completely worth her wait and then some more,'_ Kara said encouragingly to Harry.

' _Yes, I'll do that,'_ Harry thought to her.

Donna made her way inside the bedroom and Harry stepped inside with her.

"So what do you think?"

"A great replications, I'd have to say," Harry told her and Donna beamed at him, bouncing up and down in excitement.

The tight white shirt she wore strained against her breasts and it was obvious by now that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Thanks Harry, you're too kind."

"And we have some unfinished business from last time," Harry said, swooping in and grabbing Donna around the waist and pulling her in tight against his chest.

The dark haired Amazon Princess felt his tongue bury into her mouth and she returned the kiss with fire. Her mouth melted around his as Harry pushed himself deep between her lips, taking his tongue as far deep into her mouth as he could manage.

' _Yes, this is happening, I can't believe that this is happening,'_ she managed, feeling completely flushed. This was like a dream come true and it had been something that she dreamed about for a long time.

Harry pushed her back on the bed and Donna breathed suddenly.

"Well, you wanted that?"

"That was only a taster, wasn't it?" Donna asked and she pulled herself back, launching herself at Harry with the force of a missile.

Her legs wrapped around Harry, along with her arms, as their tongues tangled in a fiery passion, both trying to overwhelm the other.

Clothes flew on the floor, with both of them trying to exert even more dominance over the other. Harry's tongue buried deeper into her mouth and then his hands roamed down her body.

"Take me Harry, I'm yours," she breathed, when she finally managed to detach herself from the kiss.

' _Well, who are you to ignore royalty?'_ Diana teased, before she encouraged Harry. _'Take my sister and take her hard.'_

She laid on the bed in all of her glory and said glory was glorious. A naked Donna Troy was a thrill that many people would not see. The Amazon Princess laid with her legs spread before him, propping up on her elbows, her dripping pussy exposed for Harry.

Harry smiled and slowly kissed down her body but Donna grabbed him, begging him.

"Come on, I've waited long enough, give it to me, please," Donna whined.

Harry was not about to leave her hanging, well any more than he did. He lined himself up with her tight pussy, and she moaned.

This was something that she was waiting for, well for a very long time. His cock hovered against her entrance and Donna panted. Sooner he would enter her and the pleasure would increase.

"Fuck," Donna moaned and Harry pushed into her body.

The pleasure filled her body, with Harry roaming his hands all over her body. She pumped her hips up, her juices gushing from his body with Harry working himself up and down on her.

"Yes, yes, oh yes, oh fuck," Donna mewled, wrapping her hand around his bicep, squeezing it and encouraging him to bury himself deeper into her, as deep as he could allow himself to go.

"If you insist," Harry whispered to her, pushing himself into her. Her thighs parted, to allow his path into her.

Donna could feel the lust build in her body and the first orgasm with Harry's cock inside her was like pure magic. Her hips thrashed with her pushing herself up and down. The woman continued to work Harry into her body.

"Fuck," Donna panted, with Harry sinking his huge manhood into her.

"Yes, exactly, but that's language unfitting for a princess," Harry said and Donna looked up at him.

"Did you ever fucking listen to Diana when you were fucking her brains out?" Donna asked, wrapping her legs around Harry, pushing his manhood deeper in between her tightening quim.

"Perhaps he could use a bit of a reminder."

Diana smiled, showing up in the doorway. She was dressed in nothing but her tiara and bracelets. Her sexy body was on display and Harry smiled, creating a duplicate of himself to pleasure Diana.

Diana took the invitation, dropping down to her knees.

He groaned, his tool wrapped around the lovely flesh of her breasts. Her slick orbs pleasured him up and down and he groaned, feeling the pleasure assault him. His green eyes filled with the ultimate level of lust and desire.

"Fuck," Harry grunted and Diana gave him an amazing tit job.

"Oh yes, fuck my sister, make her scream, beg for her cock," Diana breathed, working her breasts around his thick phallus, with it throbbing in between her tits.

"Already, begging," Donna moaned, her hips pushing up, and then Harry allowed her to roll on her back.

Donna rode him like a cowgirl, balancing her hand on top of his chest. The dark haired Amazon Princess bit down on her lip, riding him completely high and hard. Her tight hips wrapped around his large tool when she kept pushing him up and down.

"Yes, oh yes, deeper Harry, taking me," Donna panted.

Diana meanwhile was on her knees, giving Harry a vigorous tit job. It felt good to have her breasts smashed around his tool.

Judging by the look etched in his eyes, it seemed just as good for him to have his tool smashed in between her breasts.

Harry groaned, Diana's talented tongue went to work on him.

Donna hung onto Harry, retaining her momentum. Her head flew back and she looked like a wild woman.

Harry pumped into her, her legs spread as she managed to take all of him inside of her. Her ass pushed onto his large balls.

"Cum, please, give me your gift Harry," Donna breathed, she had been waiting for it. She rubbed her breasts but Harry leaned up, sucking on her tits and teasing her.

Her little nipples were assaulted and Donna moaned, as he pushed himself into her. Her body reacted to him.

Diana was now on her hands and knees and Harry positioned himself over her. His cock throbbed and he brought himself into Diana.

"Fuck me, oh fuck me harder than you fucked my sister," Diana begged him.

"Well, that's pretty hard," Harry said, pulling on Diana's hair to get the proper leverage that he could.

"Don't care, just fuck, fuck me hard," Diana whispered, the pleasure coursing through her body.

The Amazon could feel Harry bury his cock into her. It felt amazing, tingles filled her body, the pit of her stomach exploded with even more pleasure.

"FUCK!"

Diana screamed with his cock pushing into her and that caused her orgasm to increase in intensity.

Harry buried himself between her strong Amazon thighs and he looked up at the prime copy on the bed.

Donna was pushed into the bed, her face up in the air, with Harry penetrating her over and over again. Her breasts jiggled as he fucked her, harder, then a bit more harder, and again, into her, so deep, very deep.

Donna thought that she was being split in half and she felt Harry's cock into her.

Both sisters climaxed at the same time and Harry deposited his load into both of them. They screamed in absolute pleasure with Harry finishing his journey into their centers.

Hippolyta smiled, standing at the door, and she walked forward.

"I wondered when I was going to get my turn," Hippolyta told them, already stripped naked and showing the body and the assets that were the envy to many women anywhere.

"Well, feel free to join in any time," Harry said and she slid onto Harry's lap.

He was engulfed into her already wet pussy, her powerful legs grasping around him. She showed right there why she was the Queen.

"Fuck me, oh fuck me, this feels so fucking good," Hippolyta panted, grinding her pussy down onto his tool.

Harry grunted, feeling her inner muscles close tightly around him. She rotated her body down onto him, her breasts bouncing.

Hungrily, he attacked them and Hippolyta could feel the pleasure explode through her body.

Both of her daughters left battered and dominated, with the same man dominating him.

"We're going to have others come up here soon if you keep it up," Harry said, with Hippolyta wrapping her arms and legs around him tightly.

"Good, the more the merrier," Hippolyta panted, riding Harry like there was no tomorrow.

Her tight wet pussy brought his engorged meat deep into her. Harry thought that he was going to lose all sense of himself but he kept himself up. The ride was intense and she brought him to the edge herself.

"Oh, my love, fuck, harder, oh, yes, fuck, fuck, oh, oh, oh," Hippolyta panted, her hips wrapping around his tool.

She pushed herself up and down upon him, working her soft thighs around his large tool, and she continued to ride him faster, harder, quicker.

Harry could see the Amazons making their way up, trying to join the party. He waited for them to arrive, hungry desire spreading through his eyes.

Hippolyta managed to use her expert skill to milk an orgasm out of him. His balls tensed up, and fired a load of cum inside her body.

The Queen fell back and her sisters entered the room, to take Harry's gift from her.

The orgy was about ready to kick up. There was no orgy like an Amazon orgy and they proved that point again.

The entangled mess on Amazons strewn across the floor pretty much told Harry that it was a successful endeavor.

* * *

"It seems like you had a very productive morning," Chloe commented in a nonchalant voice and Harry made his way down next to her, raising his eyebrow.

"Oh, you were spying on me through the bond link, and don't try and say you weren't either," Harry told her and Chloe raised her hands in the air, as if she got caught red handed. Which was an interesting term given what she and several of the other Legion girls.

"Well they did make up for lost time," Zatanna said with a smile and she barely was able to keep the wide grin off of her face. "I'm thinking that Diana is taking the day off."

"I don't blame her after that," Imra said, shaking her head with a smile on her face. "I mean after that performance, wouldn't you want to take some time off?"

"I can't argue with that one," Harry agreed with her, sitting down to join the rest of the fine females in the Legion of Super Heroes and their allies as well. "How is Starfire?"

"Well she's stable and normal, although she'll have to be inside the containment suit for a little bit longer, until she gets the go ahead to be outside of it by Tess and the twins," Chloe said. "Otherwise, she'll have an allergic reaction to open air."

"Well that makes plenty of sense given how long she's been in there in stasis," Harry said.

"So, that's all of the females that you have in stasis?" Chloe asked and Harry shrugged his shoulders, he had to think about that one for a few minutes.

"Far as I know anyway."

Chloe raised an eyebrow, with Zatanna, Imra, and Atlee, who had just joined them, looking extremely amused about that fact.

"As far as you know?" Chloe asked them and Harry smiled.

"Well, Kara and I have been all through time, and we've had a lot of adventures, so we're bound to miss something."

"It's true," Kara agreed, showing up without missing a beat and swiping the last cup of coffee out from underneath Chloe's nose.

"Hey," Chloe yelped after a second.

"Sorry, you snooze, you lose," Kara said with a smile.

"Well maybe if I had a proper amount of coffee, then I wouldn't be snoozing," Chloe argued and Imra turned her gaze right towards Chloe's.

"I think that you've had enough coffee."

"You can never have enough coffee."

Atlee and Kara locked eyes with each other and grinned at each other, it was the coffee argument once again. There was an argument that never got resolved with any amount of satsification.

"Ladies, I'm going to have to ban coffee if this is going to be a problem," Harry said and Kara looked at him, horror dancing through her eyes.

"You wouldn't do that, would you?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did, he is that mean, and cruel," Chloe said, pouting for a second. "So….at the risk of jinxing things, things do seem really quiet."

"Yes, thank you Chloe, for inviting trouble to us."

"It isn't my fault," Chloe said and Imra nodded, leaning back into the chair.

"Yeah, it seems like after Gotham City, things have been quiet," Harry told her, but that was something that he was thinking about.

Could it be extremely possible that things had died down? Normally when it did something like that, it was a really big calm before an extremely big storm.

"Maybe we can go on vacation for once," Chloe said and she looked at Harry. "God only knows that some of us do need it."

Harry looked at her with a questioning gaze in his eyes. "What are you trying to imply?"

"Oh nothing, absolutely nothing," Chloe said, the grin almost fixed on her face.

Harry got up to his feet, where he could see some of the Legion females making their way down to Breakfast. Salu and Ayla were speaking to each other the more they came down the stairs and getting quite giggly on their way down.

"Hi, Harry," Ayla said after a second, with Harry's eyes snapping towards her.

"The two of you are up to something, aren't you?" Harry asked and both of the girls grinned at the thought of it.

"Us, up to something, perish the thought," Salu said with a slight smile over her face.

"No, we were just talking, you know how that goes," Ayla said with a smile. "So, it's been an interesting morning, hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has," Harry said, regarding them with the slightest amount of suspicion dancing in his eyes.

Tinya followed them down the stairs and smiled. She went forward and stole a kiss from Harry.

"How are you doing?" Harry asked her.

"Pretty good, my wrist is a bit sore from the last mission but, hey, everything is pretty good," Tinya said, lingering towards Harry, as he could see Luornu and Nuru making their way down the steps as well, given Harry bright smiles this early in the morning.

It was a packed house, and Harry knew that there were two parties missing….well actually there were a couple of parties missing.

Barbara was present and accounted for. She swooped in, giving Harry a nice kiss on the lips, and she departed towards the other direction.

She stopped and paused.

"I should have been up before you were, I knew it," Barbara said, seeing that there was no coffee left and Chloe folded her arms ,giving her a bright smile and a nod. "You're just pleased with yourself, aren't you?"

"A little bit, yes," Chloe confirmed, waving for Barbara to sit her way down and she did, joining the rest of the group.

"I figured that you were," Barbara said with a long sigh and Chloe smiled at her, but never the less she parked herself down. "Everything is going well….the new state of the art monitoring system is working."

"Big brother is truly watching over the entire universe," Chloe joked with Barbara and the redhead smiled, raising her eyebrow. "Or in this case, big sister."

"Yes, indeed," Barbara agreed, folding her arms and looking to see where Harry went off to.

Harry was a man on a mission to say the very least. Those Luthor Twins were not anything that Harry wanted to keep out of his sight.

As it turned out, he didn't have to keep them out of his sight for long, as one of them made her way down the steps.

It was just as well as she smacked into Harry on the top of the stairs, holding onto the banister.

"Alexis, what's the excitement?"

"Hey, no fair, I wanted to tell him….."

"Well, I was the one who made the discovery, so I should tell him," Alexandria and Chloe looked up, her headache sense was tingling. She spotted both of the Luthor twins in midst of a very spirited discussion with each other.

"One at a time, please," Harry told both of them and he smiled. He knew how hard it was for them to focus but he had to have them focus.

"Okay….we're going to tell you….one at a time….."

"And by one at a time, he means me," Alexis said and she sighed as Harry looked at both of the twins, kind of bemused to be honest. "Oh, it's nothing bad."

"In fact it's something good….."

"Really good," Alexis concluded, stepping in front of her sister but Alexandria responded by nudging her out of the way.

Harry grabbed both of them and separated both of them.

"Okay, Alexis, tell me," Harry said and Alexis let out a triumphant smirk, with Alexandria throwing her arms underneath her chest and pouting. It was quite the insane little pout.

"Well, it's like this," Alexis said to him and Harry smiled at her. He was waiting for her to say it. "The containment suit, it worked well and it allowed her body to stabilize a little bit more…"

"Well, yes, more than a little bit, she's at optimal power and health….."

"In fact, she's past optimal health, it's a health that many people would be excited to even have anything close to," Alexandria said without taking a breath, rocking her head back and forth, or maybe it was Alexis, both were tripping over each other.

"So, Kory is awake?" Harry asked them and they nodded up and down quite eagerly. They resembled overgrown bobbleheads.

"Yes….."

"Awake, very much awake," Alexis babbled excitedly and Tess cut her way downstairs passed them. Barbara had been working on a more mobile means of transportation for her but she was more or less stuck in the towers.

Harry smiled, he felt like he was always on a sugar high when hearing the twins.

"She is awake, and she tests out to be perfect," Tess said, looking at both of the twins, and she leaned forward, giving Harry one more tantalizing piece of information. "She wants to meet with you."

"Well, that's interesting," Harry said and he decided that he better not dawdle.

He had a feeling what a meeting with her was going to be, it was like the meetings with pretty much any other woman that he met.

Not that he was complaining about things, it was more of an observation than anything.

* * *

While there was calm before the storm, there was also a figure that was looming in the shadows, waiting for his moment.

"Yes, I can see it, they think that we're not going to do anything, well he'll be sorely disappointed won't they."

The man standing in the shadows was speaking to another figure looming deeper.

"Just stick to the plan, I realize that, I understand that, don't worry, I won't fail," he replied.

Slade Wilson walked into the light, the one and only Deathstroke the Terminator. He was a dangerous man to say the very least and not one to be trifled with. He returned, stronger than ever, scarier than ever.

"There are new heroes in the world," Slade whispered, blood lust dripping from his voice. He was mad beyond belief "And those heroes think that they can solve all of the ills in the world."

"Yes, but they will be crushed," the voice in the shadows commented harshly and crisply.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Slade agreed, he was on the edge of something, he had a feeling. "The last time they tried to meddle in my plans, they escaped. Not this time."

"No, they will prove….."

"Remain still," Slade commented and the figure in the shadows remained still. It would be beautiful when it was done.

That was something that would only be a matter of time before it was done. He had fought heroes for years. At rare times, he did fight alongside heroes against a more dangerous threat.

It was a cycle that someone like him would go through and now he had his own army.

Only a step towards a greater end goal, Slade smiled at the thought of that.

"Beautiful, power," Slade whispered, he got excited at the thought of the result that he accomplished.

"Yes, but what are we going to do?"

"Patience, you'll understand it soon enough," Slade said and he could see what they were doing.

It required a lot of effort to get his hands on the necessary material but his benefactor made sure to keep him in good supply.

Slade's grin continued to spread over his face, said benefactor was not going to let him down. Because he had long term plans for the world.

The list of what he needed was in front of him, and he had the proper tools to go out and accomplish what he needed to do.

It was going to be time for him to succeed. Slade was ready for the next phase in his plan.

Let the games begin.

**To Be Continued on August 30th 2014.**


	36. Revenge of the Titans Part One

"So, for what it's worth, she's actually moving forward at an enhanced rate, most people like this, well they would be out of commission for a whole lot longer," Tess explained to Harry briefly as he made his way to the room where Kory came back to life.

He smiled and decided to respond honestly. "Well someone like her, she would be far more durable for a number of reasons. That being said, I should check up on her, make sure that she's okay."

"For what it's worth, she wants to thank you," Tess told Harry. She didn't need to elaborate on what that would entail.

All Harry responded with was one statement that was short, sweet, and rather to the point. "Yes, I'm aware."

He parted ways with Tess and make himself to the lab area where he hoped that Starfire was really doing well. The twins managed to get her out of that vessel but at the same time, there were a lot of problems that went along with being in stasis for so long. So really Harry crossed his fingers and hoped that she recovered from that ordeal.

He would find out in a matter of moments. Like the gentlemen he was, Harry knocked on the door and waited to be invited inside.

"Come inside!" Kory said and Harry entered the office.

It went without saying that the Princess of Tamaran was a woman of heart stopping beauty. Her shocking curly red hair stretched a far distance down past her back. Her alluring glowing green eyes shined brightly and she wore a tight white top that stretched over her large breasts. The top stretched, showing a flat and stoned stomach. A pair of short black shorts added to her figure even more, along with perfect shaped feet that any model will be envious of. There was also the fact that she had an ass to die for.

"Harry, it's good to see you," she said in a bubbly voice, bouncing up and down and greeting Harry with a tight hug, pressing her body against his.

"It's good to see that you're up and well again, Princess Koriand'r," Harry said with a smile, her body felt warm against him and he sensed the young woman's arousal growing in his presence.

"As is you, Harry Potter," she commented with a bright smile and bounced up and down on her tip-toes which did amazing things to her body. "I've heard many stories about you, but I haven't been able to verify them first hand. That kind of makes me sad."

She smiled looking him over, checking him out. She licked her lips, the young man before her looked quite delicious. He was so amazing that he would make a woman's heart ache. She could feel a present and growing heat rise through her loins but she had to focus.

"So, the suit that I'm wearing, it should be able to contain the excess flow of energy, it is invisible and adaptable to many activities," she told him with a saucy wink and she slowly licked her lips, viewing Harry with ever growing hunger. Her gaze was something that was both burning and powerful.

"Is it now?"

"Yes, it is," Kory agreed with him, folding her arms underneath her chest, and gazing at him. "And you've….you've done so much, and made so many people really happy."

"And made a lot more people even more angry," Harry reminded her and Kory gave a shrug, which had the added bonus of causing the tight white material of the suit to pull even tighter against her ample chest.

"Yes, you've done that as well," Kory agreed, with a wide smile on her face. "But those were a bunch of bad guys, they deserve to have a rough life, don't they?"

"Well if you say so," Harry said with a smile.

"It wasn't that fun being used as a power source, but there were far worse fates," Kory said, shuddering. She could remember a lot of the girls being sold into the growing sex slave market.

Harry smiled, and swept her into a comforting hug. She felt extremely nice pressing up against him like she was.

"It's unfortunate…"

"Yeah, I know," she agreed. She bit down on her lip. "I guess it saved me in the end…..I don't see many of those girls being around for too long when they get all used up."

That was a dark assessment, but never the less, an accurate one. Harry noticed that Kory's face was nuzzled into his neck and the woman was getting busy in running her hands down his body, feeling him up.

"It wouldn't be right if I didn't have a chance to thank you," she muttered, running her hands underneath Harry's shirt and rubbing his abs. "Plus, I think that we should….celebrate my coming out party, don't you?"

"Am I going to say no to a beautiful lady?"

Harry grabbed her face, tilting her head back, and gave her a mind blowing kiss. Kory returned the kiss, her arms wrapped around Harry.

She could feel both of their bodies heat up and she thought that her mind was going to get blown even more. His hands roamed her body, causing her to tense up and feel the pleasure of him roaming her body.

There was so much pleasure, even more than she could really stand. Her mind was being taken to places she never knew that it could be and her heart skipped a couple of beats as he ran his hands all over her body.

"Relax, the fun's just getting started."

Kory shivered with his hands going underneath her shirt and he started to touch her like no one else could. She was wet and willing to go for as long as he would take her.

The kiss Kory gave him was extremely passionate and it assaulted all of Harry's senses at once. Her arms tightened around his body, and her hands ran against him.

Then her hands got to work very busily, ripping his clothing off and she decided to get a good look at him.

"Oh, the legends are true," she said in a happy voice, as the Tamarian Princess wrapped her hands around his tool and started to stroke him up and down.

"Glad….I've met your expectations," he grunted, her hand wrapping tighter around him as she pumped him slowly, up and then down.

"You've more than met my expectations, and you deserved to be thanked."

Kory thanked him, quite passionately, her hot little mouth wrapping around his tool. The woman pushed her lips around his throbbing manhood, and brought herself all of the way down onto him in one fell motion.

Harry grunted, he could feel so good being taken deep in her throat. But he wanted more.

"Oh, I seem to be overdressed, maybe you should help me fix that," she said, a smoldering smile filling her face, when she pulled himself away from him and drove herself to her full height to face her.

"I think that I should," Harry agreed, pulling her clothing off, revealing more of her sexy body. She was a dream for sure.

She squealed as he started to play with her breasts and she got hotter underneath the collar the more that he played with her.

His fingers brushed against her dripping moist core, putting the pleasure and the pressure on her. She whimpered the more he teased her.

"I need you inside me," Kory begged, but he kissed down her body and briefly pressed his mouth against her sex.

Harry could feel the delicious aroma, how hot she was, how primed she was for mating. He didn't really want to wait for any long.

Kory could feel him enter her, their hips clashed together, and it was a combination of sensual power and desire. She grinded against him, pushing his cock deep into her once more.

"Take me, oh take me," she mewled, as he pushed her back onto the bed and had his way with her.

"You needed this, you wanted this," Harry grunted and she bed on her lip. Her gorgeous breasts, large and firm, were being played with. His fingers traced around her nipples and he pushed one of them into his mouth, hungrily sucking her.

Kory arched her back, and she closed her eyes. Her hips bucked up and Harry could see Ayla watching from the room.

"Hello Ayla, feel free to join us."

"YESSSS!" Kory shrieked, bucking her hips up to meet Harry's manhood. "The more….oh, the merrier."

Harry had Ayla and she dreamed about this for a long time. The time for dreaming was over.

Her creamy breasts were revealed and she whimpered, with Harry kissing the side of her neck, sucking on her amazing flesh. His fingers dug down deep between her pussy.

"Take me, I'm yours," she begged, she was in heat, and there was only one thing that could fulfill her.

Harry smiled, running his hands all over Ayla's body and driving her absolutely wild. The woman was in the palm of his hands and all he had to do was tweak a little bit here and there, and she was his.

Then again, Harry didn't have to do.

"Oh yes, take her like you took me, Harry Potter," Kory moaned, with Harry allowing her to turn her over and ride her.

Her wild red hair moved around her face and her lips curled up in glee, as she rode Harry, over and over again. Her slick organ rode him.

"How would you like that?" the second Harry asked Ayla, and she nodded.

Without another word, Harry's manhood slid into her and she closed her eyes, biting down on her lip with Harry entering her. The redhead could feel him stretch her out and that felt so amazing. She thought that she was going to pass out from the pleasure.

Pleasure, oh god pleasure, so much pleasure. She nearly lost her mind as Harry pushed himself deep into her. He was balls deep into her sweet little snatch, and she closed her eyes, wrapping her arms tightly around him. Her legs also drew him in, as he sank into her body.

"Fuck me, fuck me hard," she begged him, mewling loudly as he pushed into her body.

"I'll do it as hard as you want to."

Kory could feel Harry's face pressed between her breasts and she rocked herself up and down. Her tight walls clamped around his throbbing tool, with her working up and down onto him.

"Fuck, oh, more."

Tinya pulled her head in and Luornu joined her, watching the budding orgy.

She split into three duplicates, and stripped Tinya.

"Well, you didn't think that she would join in," Lu whispered, rubbing Tinya's breasts and causing the dark haired girl to moan.

Or was down between her legs, rubbing her pussy lips and Nu captured Tinya into a tender kiss, as all three of the Triplicate Girls worked over her.

"Ah, it's a party, and we weren't invited," Karen said, with a pout and Diana smiled, with Kara following.

"It looks like we're going to have to solve that really quickly."

"Yes, it's a party my friends, the more….oh the merrier," Kory panted, her inner walls closing in on Harry. "How about you give them some party favors?"

In a flash, Harry fired off a few more duplicates. The pleasure was going to be intense but Kara caught Harry off guard and grinned, pulling him with a kiss.

The blonde already rode Harry's staff in no time flat, the other girls joined in, it was a party, and everyone is invited.

Kory smiled, she was having the time of her life. Truly an orgy was the ultimate demonstration of friendship. Her heated loins rubbed their way around his throbbing hard tool as she rode him up and down.

"Oooh, deeper, deeper, please."

Harry decided to pull out and she gave a whine, but she decided to pull Karen over.

Karen felt the pleasure as Kory's hot talented tongue buried into her snatch.

"Yes, she eats the best pussy in all of the Titans," Donna said, rubbing her pussy lips and her sister pulled her into an embrace, as Zatanna conjured a larger dildo.

Donna was being double teamed by the two older girls and loving it. Her pleasure heightened with Diana and Zatanna giving it to her from both ends.

Harry had his hands on Kory's hips and sawed into her from behind. He ran his hands all over her sweaty breasts, and squeezed them. That caused her to grow super tight around her.

"Damn, she eats such a good fucking pussy," Karen moaned, working her hips up into Kory's mouth at super-fast speed.

The woman's tongue continued to brush into her hot tangy pussy, and Karen thought that she was going to pass out from the pleasure.

Ayla's face was coated with sweat and her hips thrust to the heavens, with Harry pumping into her. Her tight walls grew even tighter around him, as she pressed into him hard.

"Fuck me, fuck my brains out, oh Harry, oh yes!"

There were many similar yells and encouragement of that.

Kory felt Harry nibble the back of her neck and that drove her even wilder. She was so wet that she could flood the most barren of deserts.

"You feel so good, oh really, really good," Harry whispered, running his hands all over her body. Her tight center closed around his member.

The orgy continued to get even more intense. Kory felt the pheromones flying through the air and she had to get more. She played with Karen's breasts, and ate the blonde's pussy.

Harry was getting closer, as they were about to complete the age old mating dance. His balls slapped against her thighs when he went deeper into her. The green eyed wizard could feel her close around him.

"We're almost there," Harry whispered, and he could see his dupes going to work, the pleasure coursing through his mind.

Kory could feel it, she could sense it. Her body tensed up, about ready to receive his gift. Her mate drew himself into her, and she got even hornier the closer they got to the climax. Her body craved his seed and she heated up around him, his tool probed deep into her body.

It was going to be like fireworks in her mind and her body. Harry's hand cupped her breast, with him working his huge prick into her body.

His balls tightened and Kory screamed, he shot his load into her. She felt her body float off of the bed and she tilted in midair. Harry grabbed onto her long flaming red hair and pumped his load into her body.

The night was still young and they had plenty of time on their hands. Kory seemed to be holding up well.

"I think more tests are in order."

* * *

 

The team relaxed, after the fun of the previous night.

"So, nothing," Chloe commented as she reclined back in her chair.

"Well, I know that nothing is normally something," Barbara said and she had that sense of incoming dread coming towards. Nothing in Gotham City was the worst because they knew that something really insane was going to break.

"Yeah, but what is it?" Chloe asked and Harry smiled.

"I've come a long way, haven't I?" Karen asked, as she managed to complete all of the complex transfigurations and charm work up to Harry's specifications.

"You have, but you've been practicing for a long time," Harry said and Zatanna could not help but chime in with her two cents.

"Magic can be amazing…..but you kind of have to throw logic out the window to get it to really work," Zatanna said and she watched Karen make the transfigured lion to do a dance.

"You're telling me," Karen said with a grin. This was entirely absurd and she could see no practical application to what she did whatsoever.

Harry smiled, she always had the abilities but all abilities would have to be trained up somewhat, at least that's what he figured. His green eyes increased in intensity, as he fixed them onto the blonde before him.

"You're doing well, trust me," Harry told her and Karen smiled a wicked smile.

"I don't worry, I do trust you, a lot," Karen remarked to him, and Harry's praise was pretty high.

"So what's going on this day in history?" Chloe asked suddenly and she scrolled through. "Well that's interesting."

"What is?" Imra asked, popping on through.

"It says here that this is the final defeat of Deathstroke at the hands of the Teen Titans, but the team split up due to their differences afterwards."

Atlee hitched in a breath and Karen instinctively pulled an arm around her. "Well we know that defeat was not really final."

"I'm not sure, do clones really count?" Chloe asked and Harry smiled.

"Well they seem real enough."

"Yes, that was a brutal battle," Kory said, as she just completed an intense sparring session with Diana, which warmed her up nicely for the activities to come. "The Titans fought against him and eventually took him down but all of the mistrust on that day…..well it caused a chain of events that lead to our team splitting up."

Kory tried to take things like this in stride but it continued to wear on her mind. Harry got up to his feet and pulled her into a one armed hug.

"Thank you," she said graciously.

The door slid open and Rachel staggered in, looking white as a sheet like she saw an entire army of ghosts, and Donna followed behind her. She looked equally as spooked.

Diana was put completely off, she never saw her sister look so terrified in her life. "What's the matter Donna?"

Donna seemed to be unable to speak for a moment, she just made wild gestures with her hands.

Rachel, being the more composed one out of the two, commented in her stoic voice. "How would you feel if you saw people that you thought were dead?"

That caused Chloe to nearly jerk her head up and Lois came inside. She was still agitated about missing the party last night but she knew that Harry would more than make it up to her in the not so distant future.

"What's going on?" Lois asked and Chloe opened her mouth.

"It was Nightwing."

That caused Barbara's mouth to open and shut. "As in Dick….Dick Grayson, Robin, Nightwing, one half of the Dynamic Duo with Batman, that Nightwing?"

"Yes, and we saw him running around from a facility, he stole something," Donna said, finally finding her voice.

"That's impossible," Kory said.

"Trust me, acrobatic moves like that, I know them anyway, no one can duplicate his style," Rachel said and she could see Harry in deep thought.

"Team meeting, in the war room, in about five minutes, everyone, something's going on here."

Harry wasn't quite sure what yet but he had his theories. Never the less, everyone within the sound of his voice scrambled because they sensed the urgency in his voice.

* * *

 

"Members of the Teen Titans died a long time ago, some of them living to a ripe old age," Chloe said and Harry nodded.

"Oh, Nightwing looked young and fit as ever, and skilled….but then again, do you expect anything with the protégé of the god damn Batman?"

"Well, this is interesting," Tess said as one of their scanners beeped to life.

"What's interesting?" Kory asked suddenly and then she saw the security images that Tess managed to hack into. Kory's mouth hung wide open, the girl looking completely and utterly godsmacked. "Is that….is that….."

"Looks like a dead ringer for Cyborg, doesn't he?" Harry asked her and Kory nodded furiously, she was really confused about that.

"So, there's more Teen Titans…..yep there's Kid Flash right there."

"Well we know that something is up, Wally eventually grew up…..well to be fair, he got older," Donna amended herself, which got some snickers from Zatanna and Diana, but the two women quickly adopted a serious expression. "So, he stopped being Kid Flash about forty or fifty years before his death, didn't he?"

"Yes," Barbara confirmed, frowning, tapping on the keyboard. That really wasn't adding up.

"So…..are you pondering what I'm pondering?" Alexis whispered to her sister.

"You mean about the Teen Titans showing up as young and fresh as ever…"

"Yes, about that," Alexandria agreed, looking at her sister.

The rest of the team looked at the Luthor Twins, once again following the high impact tennis match that was their thought process.

"Titans showing up younger than ever, despite being dead for hundreds of years….."

"And some of them being in their teenage or young adult forms…"

"I'm thinking clone, are you thinking clone?"

"Yes, I'm really thinking clone, thank you, that's why I'm smart, good thing I thought of it first."

"No, I thought of it first….."

"I did….."

Chloe gave a long groan and it wasn't just because of the antics of those two twin terrors this times. "Oh clones, why does it have to be clones?"

"Because an alien invasion doesn't have the same impact since most of Earth's population is aliens," Harry responded without missing a beat.

"You….are….not….helping," Chloe said to him and Harry smiled at her.

"Seriously, that could go really bad trying to clone someone like that," Tess told Harry and Harry whistled before he responded with one word.

"Yep."

And he was speaking from experience but that was what they called a long story.

"There has to be some kind of pattern to their heists, they're not doing this randomly," Barbara said and Chloe jumped in.

"Well in case they are….because that would throw them off of the trail…"

"Well that's possible, but they could make us want to think that….."

"Or perhaps the fact that this is a plan of a delusional madman….."

"Sometimes a delusional madman leaves some semblance of a trail….."

Alexis and Alexandria locked eyes before one twin said to the other. "Wow, they're completing each other's sentences….and stepping over each other."

"I haven't heard anything that annoying in my life….."

"Oh, you haven't listened to yourself lately….."

Kara groaned and cleared her throat. Imra decided to speak for all of them as all four of the offending parties were silence.

"I think that we're accomplishing nothing other than a circular argument with this line of questioning," Imra said.

"Right, of course," Chloe agreed, a long sigh escaping her lips and she drew up all of the points. "So Kid Flash…..Cyborg…Nightwing….."

"Seems like a real Titans sausage fest," Lois said, and she got several eyes onto her. "What….just pointing out that…..well Harry prefers the company of beautiful women, while whoever is behind this, prefers the company of young teenage boys."

"Well this entire scheme took on a new level of creepy,' Karen said, lowering her head so she could shake it. The thought in her mind…..

"Sounds a lot like Slade," Kory said and she shook her head. "He was always trying to make Robin his apprentice and we all know what that means."

"I didn't think that you knew what that meant," Donna said, her eyes open wide.

"I was unfamiliar with a lot of Earth customs, not stupid," Kory fired back and Rachel sighed.

"See what I had to put up with during my time in the Titans?" Rachel asked Chloe.

"You try babysitting Superboy, and then talk to me about stress," Chloe said and Rachel nodded.

"Fair enough," she conceded.

"Back on track though," Diana said, trying to be the voice of reason in the room. "We're going to have to find out who is behind this."

"Well, I told you who was behind this….."

"He cloned himself once, why wouldn't he clone himself again?" Atlee asked and she recalled out Slade stalked her. What did he want with her anyway?

"The original was sick enough; I can just imagine how depraved this one is, especially if his mind degenerated"

Chloe managed to hack into something and sure enough the security feed popped up. "There he is, there's our man."

* * *

 

"Security is a bit of a joke."

Slade Wilson stepped forward, dressed in a sleek black body suit with a trenchcoat over the top of it. He wore a mask that was half black and half orange with one eye. He might have lost a few steps in his day.

His new and improved Titans did their job nicely in collecting all of the necessary components for the compound that they would need to cleanse world. The only thing that he had to do is grab the antidote.

Slade broke open the case. A dull alarm went off but by the time anyone got here, they would be gone.

Then again, no one had been in this part of the world for a long time. It looked like a ghost town outside, which would mean that it would be a perfect spot for his hide out.

He spotted the clear blue liquid, the only dose of the antidote for the biological weapon he created to wipe out the menace on Earth.

He picked up the vile and snapped it in the syringe, before putting the syringe to his arm and injecting himself with the antidote.

The man sized up, he felt a slight burning sensation, but it stopped immediately.

"Success," Slade said, and he tipped over the remaining contents of the vile onto the floor.

He prepared to set a bomb which would blow the compound sky high, so no one could even try and synthesize the antidote.

Slade Wilson suffered grievous injuries in what was to be the final confrontation against the Teen Titans. He recalled the fight with Nightwing, as they did battle. In the end, Nightwing thought that he mortally wounded Slade.

Deathstroke was a survivor even if it took quite some time to heal. He woke up in a lab, having been rescued by his benefactor in this future world. He saw what had happened and he was willing to help.

The world had been overrun by aliens and freaks, and that was not something to be done. This biological weapon would ensure that any super powered do-gooders or aliens would be wiped out and the human race would take back what they lost.

It would happen, Slade could feel it, the control, the power, everything.

There was just one problem, there were still heroes out there. He met them all those months ago when he tried to take the Earth Mover and use her for one of his schemes, to mine one of the components that he needed.

It turned out that Slade found an alternate way to get ahold of that component, because he was that resourceful.

"Progress report," a low voice whispered and Slade figured that he should check back in with his partner.

"It's doing as well as you can be expected, my new and improved Titans have three of the five components that are needed," Slade said.

"Good, this must go on schedule, the compound must be created exact, and the weapon should be deployed at the specifications."

"Right, for too long the Earth has been overrun by people like that, now the world will be a much safer place," Slade said, looking rather amused by the situation.

He was looking forward to all dropping at his feet, including his Titan pets. It would be a shame ,for they were so perfect, but all good things must come to an end.

"Yes, the Earth needs to be cleansed of all of the parasites that have brought it down to this point," the low voice whispered over the communication link. "You will get everything that you deserve, Slade Wilson."

"Looking forward to it," Slade said and he meant that completely honestly.

The world was an awful place and really deserved to be cleansed of all of the things that caused it to follow into such a state of disarray.

Slade decided to communicate to his group.

"I'm in position," a voice said.

"Excellent, my child."

"But we have a situation…..Nightwing spotted them…..Raven and Wondergirl."

"Yes, I was afraid of that, the traitors to the cause, they have thrown their hat in with them," Slade said and his voice was rather pointed. "If you see them, you know what to do."

"Right, tear those traitors apart," the young man over the communication link said.

"Good boy," Slade said, his voice dripping with sleaze the more that he spoke and they were words that would chill even the most hardened of men to the bone.

All he could wait was the final two components to be in his hand. Then the chemical will be created and with the antidote in his body, Slade planned to destroy those he judged to be unworthy.

* * *

 

Harry Potter sensed that there was something lurking in the shadows but then again, that was nothing new. It seemed like every time he went out in public, there was something really to kill him.

"So, is Slade another person who would like to kill you?" Barbara asked and Kara chimed in.

"Well, after Harry took care of his nice little scheme with Atlee, I think that Harry's on the top of his list."

Harry made his way into the compound with Barbara, Kara, Donna, Kory, and Rachel. The group walked inside, and the door was still locked.

"Good that means no one was inside yet," Harry said.

"That means we can actually spring a trap and not be trapped this time," Kara remarked to them and she looked happy at this sudden change of events.

' _Well isn't that a first?'_ Karen asked, she rubbed her hands away in anticipation. _'The one time I don't come with you, you don't want into a trap.'_

' _It's a brave new world,'_ Imra commented, barely avoiding smiling.

Harry smiled despite himself and made his way further into the lab. It had been a ghost town, the last time card was punched a long time ago.

"So, according to Chloe, the next chemical that he needs should be down this hallway, to a vault on the left."

"And this is a chemical that has to be put in the weapon, it doesn't work well without it," Barbara added and Harry smiled with a short nod.

"Precisely," Harry told her, and Kory looked on, looking at Harry with a pleading look dancing through her eyes.

"May I?"

"I'd be insulted if you didn't," Harry told her and Kory ripped the vault door off of the hinges.

"Careful," Kara warned them, and Harry turned towards her. "You know it's a highly combustible chemical."

"Yes, we're well aware of that, we need to get it out of here and soon….." Rachel said but she saw something over her shoulder.

"Well there wasn't someone here, but there is now."

"Great," Rachel replied, crossing her fingers and she could see something in the shadows, but it was hard to see it.

"Come out and face us!" Donna yelled, bunching her fists up. Harry placed a hand on her shoulder, the Amazon warrior spirit was bubbling through and she was not going to take anyone's crap at all.

"Donna, calm down."

Donna was about to say that she was calm but there was some laughter coming through the shadows.

Kory's eyes followed the source of the laughter, eyes growing like saucers, and she could not believe it. The woman recognized it. "I think that it's Beast Boy."

"Well, not really Beast Boy, more like a clone," Barbara said and she looked in the shadows, before the grisly sight really struck itself towards her. "And there were a few defects in the cloning process."

"Who are you kidding, I look and feel better than ever," Beast Boy commented, stepping out of the shadows.

Harry caught sight of the grisly sight. His face was mostly the same, even though he had large sharp fangs and piercing yellow eyes that burned a hole through everyone that he saw. There were large claws on his hand, and he had many hands, multiple hands and multiple arms, and they all looked dangerous.

He had four legs as well and a tail that resembled a scorpion's tail. He stepped forward, looking at them like he was hungry and they were on the dinner plate.

"More beast than boy, I think."

"Okay, Garfield, snap out of it, I know you're still in there somewhere in that abomination," Rachel said to him but there was no snapping him out of it with how far he was gone.

"Please, don't pretend that you care…..you didn't even laugh at my jokes anyway," Beast Boy said and he shot a jet of acid at them but they dodged it.

"Well most of them weren't really funny," Rachel said, lazily putting up a shield to block his attack.

Suddenly, Starfire nailed Beast Boy in the back.

"Armor, got to love it, hey Starfire, how about a kiss?"

Starfire hurled a punch at his mouth and knocked him off guard.

"Just give me the chemical thingy, and no one needs to get hurt."

"Wasn't he supposed to be the nice one?" Harry asked, dodging the razor sharp bolts.

"Yeah, but remember, this isn't the real Beast Boy….."

"Note," Kara agreed, using her heat vision to destroy the spikes that he was sending out.

"If one of those hits the chemical…"

Harry didn't need to finish that sentence, and they had to keep this Beast Boy clone away from the chemicals.

**To Be Continued on September 1** **st** **2014.**


	37. Revenge of the Titans Part Two

"Don't look now, but he's not alone," Kara said, knocking the clone version of Beast Boy with a burst of super breath.

"Lovely," Rachel commented dryly and she knocked down her enemy with a casual flick her wrist.

Cyborg dropped down, and this version was more machine than man. Slade's versions of the classic vintage Teen Titans were rather corrupt. That was one thing that Harry noticed, as he faced his adversary. The young man aimed an arm cannon at them, ready to fire.

At first they froze, until they reminded themselves of one thing.

"Not the original, good, then there is no holding back," Kory said, and she blasted him with the full brunt of one of her own star bolts.

The man staggered half of a step back, but he returned fire at her. The redhead princess dodged each attack with expert precision and even more expert fury. It was almost like she took these attacks as a personal insult.

Harry flipped his wrist and it shorted out the electrical components. He tried not to be too lazy with using magic, but the solution pretty much bitch-slapped him in the face right here and they ran low on time.

That being said, he dinged him pretty bad and he smiled.

"Even the best defenses are going to have a flaw in them," Harry told the girls and then almost on cue, a thump hit Harry on the back of the head.

He dodged the second attack, and saw someone hovering in the shadows. Another shot knocked Harry off guard, and he moved through the shadows, using the acrobatics that made him part of the Flying Graysons.

"My thoughts exactly, and since you have their best line of defense….. you're very flawed…"

A large wooden staff with a blade concealed in it nearly came down into Harry's throat, but the young wizard blocked the attack.

"The biggest flaw in your defense, Mr. Grayson, is you should never start running your yap unless you have your opponent knocked out for sure," Harry said, knocking Nightwing back. With an acrobatic flip, he stuck a firm landing on his feet.

"I'll keep that in mind for when I kill you," Nightwing said with a feral grin and he lifted up several throwing daggers, but Kara helped Harry destroy them in midair.

"Yeah, and you never knew when to shut up," Donna said, trying to drive an elbow down onto the back of Nightwing's head, but he caught her arm and twisted it.

"You super powered people are all of the same," he said.

He slapped her down onto the ground, and pinned her shoulder down to her back, twisting it.

"Too confident in your little power set."

Donna squirmed, but it was hard for her to escape when he had a leverage. That being said, that she didn't need to, as Barbara swooped in, zapping him with a stun gun in the back side, pretty much literally.

"Tell me about it," Barbara commented, with a grin and she kicked him backwards into the wall, before firing a running kick to his face, knocking him loopy.

Nightwing tried to struggle to his feet, but Barbara was on top of him and she could get on top of any enemy pretty quickly. Her elbow pummeled the back of his head really hard, and rendered him unconscious.

Suddenly his body started to spasm, and he started to speak in a weird strangled number of tongues.

"And he's not speaking in any language that I've ever heard," Kory said, watching the progress, and Beast Boy was up to his feet, giving a feral roar, spitting acid as he did so.

"Well, they're having a mental breakdown," Harry said, raising his hand and he sent a bolt of energy at the creature, but he dodged it.

"Yeah, and with something like that, a physical breakdown is sure to fire," Barbara said.

Sure enough, this proved her right, seeing the weathered and damaged face of Nightwing, as it looked like he aged about fifty years in the facial area in the span of about five minutes. It had to be very painful.

"Listen, you're not….."

"Don't you dare nag me, always uptight, always a bitch….."

Kory nailed him in the back of the head, causing his head to explode. She looked shocked at what she did. The decapitated Nightwing clone dropped to the ground.

"Not the real thing, remember," Rachel said, putting up a barrier that Beast Boy tried to claw his way through.

"Give it to me, give it to me, GIVE IT TO ME!"

Kory nodded numbly, but it wasn't too hard. She could see Cyborg drop off to the ground, but he opened his mouth.

"This is funny, oh funny, you want to tell them why this is funny, BB?"

"Oh, this is absolutely hilarious," Beast Boy giggled insanely, as he was about ready to succumb to the tell tale signs of clone degeneration. His mind had absolutely gone. "You see that chemical in your hand….. well….. it's one of the two doses… you got one….. and the boss has the other one…"

"Yeah, yeah, and…. well, I'm sure that you can synthesize an antidote to that part of the compound, but…" Cyborg said, hacking up a lovely combination of blood and battery fluids. "By the time you do that, it will be too late."

"Much too late."

They degenerated into a pile of nothing on the floor.

Harry came to the lovely realization that they just got duped.

Then there was a group of three fresh clone Titans and the dance continued anew. They didn't have a long shelf life, which was the intention.

* * *

Chloe made her way to the facility, leading a team with Karen, Diana, Imra, Tinya, Zatanna, and Ayala. She placed her hands on the lock and slowly it began to spring to life. She effortlessly hacked the locks.

"Pretty high tech lock in a place that was abandoned about five hundred years ago," Zatanna commented.

"Well the person who built this facility was very paranoid," Chloe said with a smile. "And also ahead of his time."

"And kind of creepy judging by the décor,' Karen said and Chloe smiled.

"That too, that too," Chloe agreed, and the girls were ready for a fight. A revenge of the Clone Titans or something like that, she was pretty sure that this adventure mandated some cheesy title.

Imra could not read any thoughts, but that didn't mean anything. Someone like Slade would have the best of mental shielding, especially since he knew of her from their last encounter. Adaptability made Deathstroke an extremely dangerous enemy.

"It feels like we're walking into something from a 20th century horror movie," Tinya said, trying to keep herself nervous.

"Oh, are those any good?" Ayla asked.

"Kind of campy, really," Karen said, then again, there was a lot about Earth entertainment that she didn't really get. Their ideas about life on other planets was the height of comedy.

"According to this report from the terror twins, we should be right on top of the component, in fact, it should be right through that vault."

Karen smiled, and did the honors. She grabbed onto the edge of the vault, ripping it off of the hinges.

They prepared to get the component, the last one on the list, but they only saw a slip of paper, with a taunting message.

' _Sorry, your chemical is another castle.'_

"I really, really hate when the bad guys mock you," Karen groaned and Chloe patted her on the shoulder.

They had left a note, but the note also left a clue. There was a residue on it, that shined bright in her eyes. The blonde scanned the note rather carefully.

"Okay, I'm sending you this residue sample….. I want to see if you can find anything about it," Chloe told Tess.

"On it already, this might take a few minutes….. and yes, I'm well aware that we don't have that kind of time," Tess agreed, but such genius could not be rushed. The redhead worked through the process of figuring things out and made a high amount of progress.

"And are you working on a potential antidote to the chemical weapon?" Chloe asked and it was time for the Luthor twins to shine brightly.

"It's difficult…"

"But not for someone of our prodigal scientific intellect," Alexis commented with a wide smile on her face.

"We should be able to complete the chemical compound that will negate the effects of the poison within an hour…"

"Barring any complications…"

"Like the experiment blowing up in our face….."

Chloe always felt tired when dealing with those two, she wasn't going to lie. Yet, that caught her off guard. "Don't….. don't blow up Headquarters."

"Well, it's unlikely to happen, only a twenty two point nine probability…"

"Actually twenty three point seven," one of the twins corrected the other. They had to strive for accuracy in this situation after all.

"Oh, is that all?" Chloe asked, she tried to keep the biting sarcasm out of her voice, but that was kind of hard to do.

"Relax; I'm sure that they are good for this."

Chloe tried to relax; she really did to be honest. Diana looked into the shadows.

"Whoever was there, they must have been in and out a long time ago," Diana said. "Which means that he's thinking one step ahead of us."

"At least three," Karen amended, she really hated it when the bad guys grew a brain. It made things a fair bit more difficult for them.

"Well, never mind that….."

There was a gasp on the other side and Chloe tensed up when she heard Tess.

"Please tell me that was a good gasp and not a bad gasp, because I don't think that I could deal with a bad gasp right now."

"Oh, it's good," Tess said with a smile on her face and triumph dancing in her eyes.

"Tell me then," Chloe said, impatience was dancing through her voice.

* * *

"So is that all of them?" Kara asked, seeing the third wave of Clone Titans that they fought crumble into a pile of decomposed clone yuck.

"Yes, and I'm setting up a field that if they enter here next time and get exposed to open air, they will be destroyed," Harry told them.

"Yes, that's all well and good," Barbara said with a smile. She tried to keep her mind on the situation. "But they've got four of the five chemicals."

"Five out of the five actually," Chloe chimed in through the communicator and that caused everyone to jump up and take notice.

"Great," Kara groaned, this day just kept getting better and better. The blonde shook her head at it.

"Maybe not, just because he has the chemicals, he might not be able to put them together correctly," Harry told the group and Tess decided to break in.

"Well, I've got some good news and some bad news."

"Can't we just ever have good news and even more good news?" Donna asked and Rachel turned towards her former and current teammate.

"Keep dreaming that impossible dream," she told the young Amazon Princess, who folded her arms over her chest, with a slight scowl upon her face. Rachel lightly patted her on the head which did not improve her mood.

"I wish that I could, I really wish that I could," she commented, and the scowl grew even more prominent the more that she glared forward.

"Okay, you want the good news first, so we can soften the blow."

"No, let's have the good news last, that way we can end things on a high note, and actually some hope," Kara said. "Because so far today, we need pretty much any ounce of that we can get."

"That was the most morbid thing I've ever heard you say."

"It's not less true," Harry told Barbara, who shrugged.

Tess allowed herself a moment to get her thoughts together, composing herself. The bad news could in fact be very bad, so she wanted to let the entire group down as gently as possible. Even though there would be some problems.

"Okay the bad news is we're dealing with an extremely deadly poison that will destroy any super powered person that breathes any oxygen that it breathes."

"So, Slade is going to put his pet Titans on the line and himself…"

"It's Slade, of course the plan's absolutely nuts, but something tells me he's not acting on his own accord," Rachel said and the group faced her. She sighed. "I mean, think about it, someone had to bring him back from the grave. Genocide is not Slade's game, at least it wasn't."

"Well, time changes us all," Kory suggested, but she had to concede to her friend had a point.

"He only made a deal with Trigon the first time so he could get his old body and life back," Rachel reminded them all. "And it was done very teeth grittingly."

"That's very true," Donna said, remembering that, but she shook her head. "Okay, we've got the bad news so it's time for the good news."

"Hopefully the good news is really good news," Kory said, the excitement and optimism brimmed from her eyes and her voice.

"Well, we're getting close to tracking down his stronghold," Tess remarked to the girls and Harry smiled.

"And he's likely to have an army waiting for us…"

"The other team is our way here," Karen said.

"I'll come over to meet you," Cir-El told her cousin over the communication link.

"And we'll be over here too, as soon as possible," Harry said, but there was something to all of this that was very unsettling. Slade was not the type of person to give up any time soon, but yet he didn't come to face Harry himself.

Original and clone, Harry honestly had no idea what he was dealing with. All they could do was move onward and hope that they could find a way to deal with the problem.

"So, there's nothing left here, right?"

"Yes," Harry said and Kara nodded.

They had the other component, but they had to take it with them. Something that dangerous, even on its own, falling into the wrong hands, would mean the end of the world as they knew it and they could guarantee that very few people would be feeling fine.

"Should I wait to pick up?"

"Yes, Tess, arrange for pick up."

He placed the chemical at the same point that they were sent here and a flash of light beamed it up.

Then it was onwards to find Slade and Harry had a feeling that he could be walking into a trap, but at the same time, what choice did he honestly have?

The fate of millions hung perilously in the balance.

"Oh, and I've got worse news as well."

"Just now you spring this on us," Chloe said, agitation boiling from her voice.

"There's a bomb across from the facility, which will release the chemical…"

"Take your team and take care of that, I'll deal with Slade," Harry said and there was an agreement that was a damn good plan.

Now it was time to enact it.

* * *

"Very disappointing, they should have returned by now."

If there is one thing that could be taken to the bank with interest that was that Slade Wilson absolutely hated to have to wait for someone to come and his impatience only grew by each passing second.

Slade folded his arms, the look on his face growing most foul. The clones had not returned. He sent his three freshest batches out there.

He made his way over to the equipment, checking the bio-metric signs, which flashed across the screen, given him warning bells of what to expect.

These clones were not responding as they should, in fact they appeared to be not responsive.

"Clone degeneration, it's a horror show, isn't it?"

Slade turned his attention to the pods that had more of his beloved Titans inside. It was enough Titans to overthrow a small village, if they didn't have such a short time of about twelve hours or less.

Fighting accelerated their degeneration, but it was no great loss. Slade was strong and his mind was clear thanks to access to the Pits.

That being said, there was still a lot to do and his benefactor would be contacting him soon to give him the next phase of the plan.

The doors blew off its hinges and Harry Potter walked in to face him. Slade stood, unblinking, and spoke one calm statement.

"You know, it was unlocked."

Slade armed himself with a miniature cannon and started to fire. A sinister whirl echoed as the bolts shot towards Harry.

He got down, ducked, rolled, and then sent the arm cannon out of his hand. The cannon blew up and Slade doubled over, clutching his burned hand and charred fingers in misery.

"Guess we're doing this the old fashion way."

He charged Harry, his hand outstretched. He tried to ram his palm into Harry's throat to knock the wind out of him.

Harry dodged the attack and Slade crouched down to duck the slicing spell that he used on him.

"Fine by me."

Harry grabbed Slade by the ponytail that was coming out from underneath his mask and whipped it back.

Slade landed on the ground, but he pulled out two daggers. He flung them at Harry at super speed.

Super speed was not fast enough, with Harry waving his hands and they exploded.

Slade kept rolling, avoiding the next attack, which would have left him a greasy smear on the ground. Pulling himself up, he once again charged Harry.

Harry propelled himself up into the air and repelled Slade's next dagger attack back at him.

Slade was quick, enough to avoid the attack. The man continued to roll on the ground.

"So we end this right now."

He whipped a chain out, with it about to wrap around Harry. Or at least it would have wrapped around him, had Harry not deflected the chain back at him.

The chain wrapped around Slade, pulling him into a crushing attack on the rebound. There were only three words that Harry gave in response.

"My thoughts exactly"

Slade flew backwards, with the chain wrapped around him. There was a meathook hanging from the ceiling.

The meathook ripped through Slade, hanging him up to dry.

"You might have stopped me, but it's too late," Slade whispered, the sickening black blood draining from his face, as he tried to pull the hook out of him.

"It's never too late, you should know that by now."

He could see Slade slowly wither, slowly die on the hook. The force of the injury caused whatever he was doing to stall the clone degeneration to settle in and he was being reduced to a molten pile of white goop.

Harry picked up a communicator.

"I've got something," Harry said to Tess.

"Oh?" she asked.

"Coordinates, I'm feeding them to you right now."

* * *

Sure enough the bomb was where they said it would be. With Cir-El and Karen keeping watch outside, and the rest of the members of the Legion scattering around, Chloe made her way in to complete her magic.

The problem for most hackers was that this was the most complex device in the world. If you messed up one thing trying to disable the bomb, then the timer, the three second timer, would go off and they would be utterly screwed and not in a good way.

The good news was that Chloe was not most hackers. She had the technology of one of the most powerful computers in the world running through her body.

"Okay, let's see," Chloe commented, placing her hands on the bomb. She knew that one wrong movement and they would be blown to Kingdom Come.

Become one with the machine, and feel the machine. Her heart skipped a beat as she could feel herself interfacing with the technology underneath her palms. The blonde bit down on her lip firmly and felt things flowing into her.

That caused shivers to go down her spine, but the blonde once again had to focus. One single misstep and it would be done.

The blonde continued to pour herself into the bomb, and she could hear a clicking.

' _Okay, good, means I'm in and means that I didn't make a really big boom with the first thing that I tried,'_ Chloe thought, she had a razor sharp focus on the bomb. Nothing was going to get her down.

The bomb once again rested underneath the palm of her hand and now that she was in, she could not move for anything.

The first gate was taken into and she had two paths that she could take.

' _They would have to make this tricky,'_ Chloe thought, but no pain, no gain and no pressure, well what was the problem with a little bit of pressure?

The blonde managed to take the right path and unlatch yet another gate. Time was crawling, almost to a standstill and the blonde could feel the tension rise.

The third one had the most paths out of the first two.

' _The third one would trip the most people up,'_ Chloe mentally added. _'If someone was lucky enough to slip on past the first two.'_

The blonde could feel herself on the edge of the gate; it had the same energy signature as the other two.

The latch was pulled back and she ran headlong into a lot of binary code to be honest.

Then Chloe stopped, looking at the chemical in the tank. She disabled the bomb, but then slapped a scanner on one of the tanks.

It was giving high readings.

' _LSD, potentially enough to screw people up, but not enough to kill Meta humans,'_ Chloe thought, the grim realization was really hitting her with a blunt force.

"We've hit a dead end," Chloe said, the horror hitting her suddenly.

"Of course we have, but that means that the real bomb is around here somewhere," Tess said and Karen paused.

"Cir-El and I will check out around the front, we thought that we saw someone roaming around."

"I dealt with Slade; Tess is currently trying to figure out the coordinates on his communicator, providing that's a location of any tangible value."

"Right, I guess I'll just finish disabling this bomb and we'll clean up now, still something we don't want lying around, every drug dealer in the city will be on this like a dog on a bone."

* * *

Karen swayed around back and forth in the air, she was pretty sure that she was close to coming on top of something. Cir-El followed her. Both girls looked like blurs when they shot on forward like corks.

"You know, Harry's not here, but you're the one walking into the obvious trap," Cir-El said and Karen sighed.

"Well, yes, I guess," Karen said, shaking her head. She hated when her cousin made sense, and now she made her way inside.

The walls were lined with lead that never was a good omen in getting what she wanted. Nevertheless, she hovered in, flying in.

"So far, so good, nothing too jarring on the trap front," Cir-El said, but nevertheless, she could feel her nerves heighten just a tiny bit.

"Yes, just because there's nothing now, doesn't mean….."

Almost as if on cue, something flew out of the shadows.

Cir-El prided herself on being quick on her feet and quick with her mouth. That being said, the flying punch that nailed her in the face caused her to get knocked off guard.

She crashed, knocking over a stack of rotting old crates. The wind was knocked out of her.

Karen turned, her eyes following the girl in the shadows, and her eyes glowing with malice.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," Karen said.

She circled her, like a shark circling her prey. Smelling the blood in the water and Karen was not sure how she felt about that.

"So, the original, can't say I'm too impressed?"

Karen blinked, she realized that there had been something going on here.

"LexCorp had some of your DNA on file, so you don't mind, my benefactor took a nice hold of it and created her."

She sent heat vision at Karen but Karen dodged the attack. Her heart quickened the pace, with her turning in the air.

"Just who are you?"

She hovered out of the shadows. She had shorter black hair that stretched only to her shoulders. Burning blue eyes that had malicious intentions nearly glared around her. There was a tight black top that wrapped around her breasts, along with a flat stomach. Her tight black pants molded around her ass as well.

"You can call me Divine," she said, holding her hand out with a smile. "I'm kind of like you, only better."

Karen smiled, rising to the challenge. "We'll see about that."

"We will," she agreed, at those words, the two blurs knocked against each other with a sickening impact.

A shadowed figure watched.

"The next phase of the plan is going as planned, isn't it master?"

"Yes, it is, Ubu. Tell Ubu to prepare himself and Ubu for the third and final phase."

**To Be Continued on September 4th, 2014.**


	38. Siege Part One

Many adversaries existed throughout time that were a constant and ever present threat. One of the more persistent ones would have to be Ra's Al Ghul. The Demon Head walked forward, in a hooded robe, his facial features obscured. Yet, no one could mistake the tone and the posture.

"Soon, my vision will be fulfilled, and soon the world will be changed, for the letter."

The battle below was something that was not worth his interest; in fact, one could say that it was a distraction for the dogooders. By the time they realized what occurred, it would be much too late and Ra's would have won the day.

"What of….Harry Potter….."

"Yes, Ubu, it was quite a shock to find the fact that he still lives, but someone like him is a parasite who is clinging onto life," Ra's commented and disgust burned through his voice when he spoke.

One could get the idea that Ra's Al Ghul had encountered Harry Potter a few times before in his life and one would be right. The Demon Head was extremely dangerous for certain but he had found a foe that could match him there.

Their battles occurred at periodic intervals many times throughout history. Even before Ra's had met the Detective, he had gone against the last wand waver. Even though he had grown far and beyond using that particular limiting tool, he remembered. He encountered other wand wavers all throughout history, but none had been more frustrating that Harry Potter.

"Do not despair for I have a plan, the world is not going to suffer under the watch of those unworthy to breath its air for much longer," Ra's stated, his voice growing in tempo and madness filled his eyes. One could say that sanity had left the building for the demon head a while ago and they would be right.

That being said, one should not discount that they were dealing with a very, very, dangerous man. The type of man who would destroy pretty much anyone who had posed a threat to him. A man like this crushed innocents at a drop of the hat just because the mood suited him.

"Leave this battle, this facility was no longer something that I needed to use anyway."

Ra's Al Ghul formulated many plans, but this plan had been one that had been brewing in his mind for quite some time. He was confident in its success and the power that he would obtain, well it was essentially spell binding. The Demon Head could feel everything come together with precision and the thoughts of the world that he would rule soon follow.

Most would be wiped out but that was the price that you would have to pay for a world that would be a utopian one.

"Master….."

"Power, Ubu, and respect, those are two things that should be appreciated, and those are two things that I will have," Ra's whispered, greed dancing through his eyes. "And now tell Ubu to get ready, for we are almost there. And I will take care of Harry Potter…."

"You're really not going to monologue me to death, are you?"

Ra's head turned around, snapping forward to see the young man standing in the shadows before him. A smug grin was on his face as per usual.

"So, you still haven't learned to stay in the grave? I'm not surprised. This is actually kind of sad at this point. You've been at this with no success for how many years."

The goons dropped to the floor like flies and Harry moved forward.

"Ubu, new change of plans, take care of Harry Potter," Ra's demanded and the large servant nodded his head, cracking his knuckles.

"At once master," Ubu growled, rushing forward, his fist swinging towards Harry Potter but the young man dodged it quite nicely.

"Really, like an obedient dog, he comes after me, well that's just as well," Harry said, dodging the bulky fist of Ubu. It wasn't if he couldn't see these attacks coming.

The large fist of this man monster was dodged and Harry reared his hand back and cracked it towards his enemy.

He struck Ubu in the chest and sent over the rail with a large crash.

"Sit, Ubu, sit."

Harry Potter looked down at the man who had fallen, but one thing was for certain, Ra's Al Ghul had decided to fly the cope. The man didn't seem too keen about a battle with him.

Then again, given how much Harry knocked him around the last time.

' _I could…..really use some help,'_ Karen thought, her thoughts kind of strangled, also her throat kind of was strangled as well. The air nearly was knocked out of her body, as her double was beating her around.

Harry looked down, Ra's could wait, as he had made a clean getaway.

' _Just hold on, I'll be done there…..well right about now.'_

"Tess, it's Ra's Al Ghul…."

"He doesn't know how to stay in the grave, does he?" Tess asked and Harry shook his head.

"No, he doesn't," Harry said but he could see the fight between Power Girl and his double. "Track the Lazarus Pit energy…we can find our man."

"Shouldn't be too difficult, we got a pretty clear reading from Gotham."

* * *

Karen thought that this fight could go a little bit better, okay scratch that, she thought that this fight could go a hell of a lot better.

The blonde shook her head, trying the pinpoint the exact spot where everything just went to hell. She had a couple of ideas as to where, that much was for sure. The sensations around her drove her mind completely numb.

Blood gushed from her mouth, seldom a good thing that was for sure. She lifted her head up, to see her dark haired counterpart. She was pretty sure that her enemy mocked her.

"You've grown soft over the years, you haven't embraced being a true Kryptonian in a long time, child. The very thing that you used to lecture Kal-El about, you've become, pathetic….."

"Hey, she's not that bad, trust me, I know, and you talk too much," Cir-El said and she tried to kick Divine, but Divine caught her foot and whipped her down to the ground like she was nothing.

Diana rushed her way into the scene and she tried to wrap her lasso around Divine, but Divine dodged it.

"Just calm down, no one wants to hurt you."

"Really princess, the pacifist act?' Divine asked, and she used her heat vision on Diana, but she deflected it back with her bracelets.

Divine ducked the searing heat that was sent back at her, the wind knocked out of her lungs and then Karen got back up, flying at her.

A huge forearm drilled Divine right between the eyes and knocked her for a loop.

Divine flew back because of the impact and Karen shot at her like a cork once again. Her head nailed Divine in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

"Oh, you know how to play, well you want like it when I play rough," Divine said, jabbing Karen in the side of the throat, and then using a blast of heat vision at her.

Karen dodged the heat vision and used her super breath to knock Divine down. She clapped her hands. The sonic attack shattered every single window.

"Are you alright?" Cir-El asked, with Karen dropping to one knee. Her arm had been burned in the fight with the heat vision.

"Yeah I'm…."

Divine did a super powered soccer punt to her face. The blonde flew backwards, her face hurt. She clutched the side of it, shaking her head.

"Alright, I guess she wants to play rough, I can play rough too."

Karen dodged her attack and grabbed Divine into a rough full nelson, forcing her down to one knee.

Diana grabbed Divine's legs as she tried to kick at her.

"She's a lot more durable than all of the other clones, isn't she?" Diana asked, straining to hold onto Divine.

Divine broke free suddenly, and she swept Diana's legs out from under her. Divine grabbed Karen by the throat and rammed her against the wall. The blonde struggled as her dark haired duplicate wrapped her hands around her throat and slowly began to choke the life from her.

"I'm not amused," Divine whispered, her hands clamped around Karen's throat, nice and tight. Karen struggled against the grip, with the blonde slowly fading her grip. Divine's nails dug into the side of her throat.

"Yeah, that makes….two of us," Karen said, feeling the pressure squeeze against her throat. She tried to avert her eyes upwards,

She shot the heat vision to a chain below and a large metal spike came down to attack her.

Divine had to remove her hands from Karen's throat to catch the spike. Then she tried to hurl the spike into Karen's face, but she ducked it the attack handily.

Diana took advantage of that distraction by using her lasso, wrapping Divine up. She struggled and tried to break the lasso.

"She couldn't…." Diana whispered.

She was growing more agitated the more that the lasso's pull ensnared her mind. Divine tried to break free, but she dropped down to one knee, as she felt a sudden desire to go to sleep.

"There you are, when all of the fun is over," Karen said, but really she was glad that Harry joined them. "She didn't break down…..well not completely. I'm thinking that there is a mental degeneration there….."

"No, I'm sure that they did something to stabilize her," Harry said with a smile on her face. Her anger and rage was gone now that she was in a state of rest. "She could be a valuable asset."

"Of course she could be," Karen said, but she felt a bit of sympathy towards her clone.

It wasn't her fault that she was used as a pawn in a madman's chess game. The blonde felt the urge to help her out, to set what was right.

* * *

Harry Potter knew that the person who could best tell him what he was dealing with was one Ra's Al Ghul. The problem was that the Demon Head, crafty as he was, had done a runner, thus putting Harry in a rather perilous position.

That being said, he was always up for a challenge.

"I've tracked the three most probable locations that Ra's Al Ghul might be holed up at."

Harry smiled. "Thanks Tess….."

"You can thank me later, right when you deal with him," Tess said. "I'm also trying to find the real bomb so they can disable it."

Harry made his way outside of the abandoned military base in the desert. Out of the three locations, this looked to be the best place to start.

' _Is she….'_

' _Yes, the Luthor twins are looking over her, to see if they can do anything to her, we'll return when they're done,'_ Karen said, and Harry knew "we" meant Karen, Cir-El, and Chloe, all of who had gone up.

' _Are you going to need back up?'_ Kara asked Harry, this was one of those situations where she was a nice little bundle of nerves.

' _Back up is appreciated.'_

Harry decided to pause for a second, seeing the fact that there were cloaked guards all around the base. He went into invisibility mode, flying over their heads. He had to be careful not to fly too fast but he needed to get inside, time was of the essence.

' _This is either the base, or a well-disguised attempt to throw me off the scent,'_ Harry thought, only time will tell which was in fact which it was. The green eyed wizard floated in the air, his ear to the wall.

He dropped down behind one of the guards. He looked to be at the end of a really long shift in the blistering heat, which made him a prime target to be taken out.

A jab to the back of the neck and he dropped down, his knees folding underneath him. Harry dragged him into the shadows.

"Where did he go?"

The guards moved in and Harry summoned the key card from the guard, swiped it, and returned it before he was missed.

Harry had maybe about five minutes to work his magic and to hook Tess into the base. Could this be the one? Well something was going on here.

Harry sent a shadow down the hallway, causing the final set of guards to chase it.

He cracked the door open and made his way to the mainframe. He moved quickly, doing four or five things in the blink of an eye.

"Encryption is difficult, but there shouldn't be too much trouble to crack it," Tess said, hacking into the computer. "According to this, Ra's Al Ghul should be in the next room, holding court."

"Likely giving a speech this is going to bore people to tears," Chloe chimed in, with amusement dancing through her eyes.

Harry smiled, so Ra's was in the next room, well that's where he was heading right now. The emerald eyed wizard kept his movements up.

He slid over the threshold and he could hear their voices coming from the other end. Craning his neck, Harry reached closer to where he needed to go.

"So the world will be purged of all that is unnecessary, for too long it has been a haven for disease, a shelter for the plague and now…"

"Nice speech, Ra's, but I've heard that one before," Harry said, swooped down and with an extremely swift movemeny, he took Ubu out again with a flying kick that cracked his collar bone."

"So, the famous Harry Potter graces us with our presence."

"You know the least that you could do is grace me with your presence, Ra's," Harry said. "Face me properly, I'm a guest in your….."

Harry nailed one of the thugs with an off handed back hand punch.

"I'm a guest in your house."

"Very well, you should remember this face, although not my voice or mind attached to it."

Harry came face to face with Bruce Wayne, the man according to the Legion databases was the god damn Batman.

"I needed a body that was the pinnacle of what a human could achieve," Ra's said in his usual dry voice. "The Detective spurned me in life but his DNA allowed me to create a perfect vessel to continue to live."

"Yes, yes it did," Harry said, in grudging agreement. "But no matter what face you wear, the result is the same."

"I think not, be mindful of your surroundings."

Harry smiled, there were numerous ninjas dropping down, all wearing armor that would repel any magic.

"You've done your homework, bravo," Harry said, with the ninjas rushing forward to attack him.

Ra's watched, making his way to the helicopter, the final bomb had been set and within twelve hours, the world changed around him.

He only knew that this attack delayed Harry Potter, but it would give him plenty of time to escape.

* * *

They contained Divine in stasis to the point where she would not be able to break out and go after the ladies of the Legion any time soon. Karen looked at her "sister" it wasn't her fault that she was used as a pawn.

"So, tell me that there is something that can be done with her?"

"Well, all of the other clones, the prognosis looks kind of grim," Chloe commented, looking at her blonde friend and she did feel a bit of sorrow for her. Karen was someone who refused to see the worst of the situation, even when things were pretty bad and right now, one could argue that things were pretty bad.

"But she seemed stronger and….."

"The fact she didn't degenerate does prove promising," Tess said, she was interested. Kryptonian DNA proved to be an interesting mine field to navigate to be honest.

"Yes, it does," Karen said, she hoped against hope that there was something; anything that could point to a positive outcome for her clone.

"I'm certain that some of the clone degeneration properties were negated by what he did….."

"Give credit where credit is due," the second Luthor twin told her sister, a scowl going across her face.

"Okay very well, we're show that the negative properties of the clone degeneration are negated by what he did….."

"But there are still a lot of challenges for her to overcome and we need to keep her in a state of sleep for….."

"She'll go, for lack of a better term, utterly nuts, and attack us all."

"Well, I don't think that we can allow that to happen," Tess said, deciding take charge. She needed to keep her nieces from losing their minds and descending into a babbling fit, of talking over each other.

"No, we can't," Karen agreed with a frown on her face. She really wished that she knew what to do but she found herself unable to piece together even the slightest of thoughts. She felt like a hamster on a wheel, who ran in circles without any kind of purpose.

"We'll figure out a way," Tess told her, placing her hand firmly on Karen's elbow, trying to get her to not be frustrated.

"Yes, I'm well aware, thanks."

Karen could only imagine what she had gone through to be conditioned, the thoughts of the torture, well it made her hope that when Harry got his hands around Ra's neck, he would strangle him something fierce and draw his inevitable demise out.

It was Ra's Al Ghul after all, someone who deserved to be put out of the world's misery.

"Her thought patterns are more stable than they were an hour ago, but without a telepath, we don't know for sure," Tess added.

"Well our resident telepath is out on the field….."

"And I feel that I should be as well," Karen said but Harry interjected.

' _Don't worry, you need to be there in case she breaks free,'_ Harry thought.

He barely heard the Luthor twins squabbling over whether or not their containment case was the most secure on the planet and whose fault it would be if the person inside broke loose. He was mildly amused by what he heard.

Tess could not help, but smile but she could sense that Harry did not have his mind on the usual bond chatter.

' _Can't talk, fighting ninjas, ninjas with magic-repelling armor,'_ Harry thought. _'And I just took out my third Abu of the day.'_

' _Wasn't it Ubu?'_ Chloe asked.

' _Whatever,'_ Harry thought, taking the large man down to the ground.

Cir-El could hear the fight, as could Lois who stepped forward, seeing the girl who was in the containment tank.

"What is with people and clones anyway?" Lois asked, not bothering to use any amount of tact in her voice.

"You know, that's a question that people have been asking for a long time, but it never ends well," Cir-El said.

"But you don't own your stripes as a super hero, unless you're cloned, come back from the dead, switch minds with someone, or get reduced to miniature size," Chloe commented, rattling off the key main points that she had in her head.

"Don't forget get framed for a crime you committed by a shape shifting duplicate of yourself."

"Yes, there's that."

Karen's attention turned towards her double, she almost sensed her pained thoughts, crying out for help and then sometimes there were thoughts of rage, murder, and everything that went along with that.

Karen sighed; it was going to really be a long road to stabilize her sister.

"I became stable eventually, and so can she," Cir-El said, placing her arm around her cousin's shoulder and Karen smiled with a wicked grin.

* * *

It pleased Ra's Al Ghul when a plan came together. There were a few snags along the way but he bought himself a sufficient amount of time to get everything together.

"Soon it will be at an end, and not even he could stop it," Ra's said, standing out, even though his subjects were very few. An army of Ubus as far as the eye could see looked up with him. "Much like God flooded the Earth during the time of Noah, to drown the wicked, I will flood this world as well, to destroy what is unfit for this world."

Ra's grin grew wicked and more prominent.

"Brothers, it has been a long hard road to get to this point, and the world having decayed to this point….it defies all comprehension," he added to them all and they grunted in excitement. "Soon, the power will be at hand."

They all raised their hands into the heaven and reached for their master.

"And should I perish, I will set the plans in motion, so a new world will live after me."

If his heart stopped, it would set off the explosives prematurely, releasing the chemicals, which would cause his Lazarus Pits to overflow and flood the world. More chain reactions would follow, as what was once dead on Earth would undergo a state of rebirth.

Humans would give in to their inherent savage nature and utterly destroy each other, but that was to be expected. They would retreat within themselves.

"Come forth my brothers, and I will lead you to the promise land, a world that has been cleansed of everything that is wicked, where only the righteous will live and be born strong."

His speech was one that they were hanging upon his every world.

"Master, the Legion of Super Heroes draw even closer."

Ra's was not deterred despite this news that they gave him. "Let them come, if they destroy me in their rash actions, either way I will triumph."

The plan continued to come together and there was only one problem but he was being dealt with.

"If you could only live to see what became of your beloved Gotham City, Detective," Ra's said, looking at himself in the mirror. He saw the reflection of the man that he wished to be his heir but it would never take place. "But I guess we can't live to see the results of our legacy, now can we?"

He was ready, let it begin.

"The world is mine, but those who are not wicked shall be spared. Everything that is wrong will be reset."

There were cheers and Ra's Al Ghul gave a devious smile, that was music to his ears. It was time, very nearly time.

**To Be Continued on September 8** **th** **2014.**


	39. Siege Part Two

"So far so good," Imra said, and one of the bombs disabled with a click.

"Yeah, that's a good thing, but that's only half of the bombs," Tinya commented, looking rather fretful.

"Which means we have only halfway to go," Ayla said, trying to interject some positivity into the situation. Which might be more than they can hope for given the problems that they encountered so far today.

' _Just keep at it, don't worry about anything, the bombs are not the least of your concern, at least not right now,'_ Chloe thought, and the sigh that passed between her lips was long.

' _Right little ray of sunshine, aren't we?'_ Imra asked her, in a teasing tone of voice.

' _Well I'm just being realistic, let's face it, things could go pear shaped in a hurry,'_ Chloe thought to the girls. _'Just do what you got to do and everything else should fall in order.'_

Sure enough the facility where the next bomb was stashed was ahead of them. They almost expected to run into something dangerous that would cause them to be stalled.

"And there's another one, I can see it dead ahead," Salu said but there was something rumbling in the distance.

"Actually, aren't you a little bit more concerned about dead behind, the least of which, our dead behinds?" Tinya asked and Imra wondered what she was talking about. The blonde turned her attention forward.

There they were, approaching them. They were large and there was an army of it. They said that Ubu was a disposable minion for Ra's Al Ghul but this took that entire concept and punched it up to an entirely new level. He was cloned many times over.

That being said, an army of overly large minions were a harrowing experience.

"Damn," Imra whispered, losing herself. "They're primal, I could try and fry their minds but I don't think that would do any good."

"I've got it."

A blast of energy shot one of the Ubus in the chest but it only caused it to grow, pumping its arm up like a mighty gorilla.

"Or not, or not," Ayla groaned, she thought that she could have had that one. The beast rushed her.

She shielded her head, ducking its attack and it smashed into the side of the wall, it cracking the banister.

That was a bit too close for her liking. Ayla blinked, the breath rocked out of her body. The redhead member of the Legion peaked over her shoulder.

"Divide and conquer, remember your training."

They wished that they had some heavy hitters in this team, but they weren't incompetent. They were the Legion of Super Heroes and they never gave up.

Luornu smiled, being the epitome of the divide and conquer, she divided into three bits. She launched one of her dupes up into the air.

Ubu swatted at her like a fly, allowing another dupe to get behind him and take the legs out from underneath him.

"Savage or not, he's pretty well trained," Imra said, dodging Ubu's beefy fist, nearly having it cave into her face.

"Yes, I figured that much out," Tinya said, and she phased down into the ground, avoiding Ubu, dodging his attack.

She popped up on the other side and she breathed in and out.

"So what happens if we don't figure this bomb out before the timer goes off?" Tinya asked and she once again phased through the ground.

The man was taken down hard, going head over heels and landing on the ground with a loud crack.

"You don't want to know, you really don't want to know," Imra said, using her mental shields to try and pick up a weak spot.

Tinya screamed as she could see the throwing stars thrown at her. It was at the expert force of someone that she would expect from a person several times smaller than this version of Ubu. For such a large man, he moved with grace and precision that was insane and amazing.

' _Okay, we're having some help on the way, just keep yourself calm, and keep them distracted until the Calvary is here,'_ Chloe thought and she was on pins and needles, along with the rest of the team.

' _Okay, no sweat, and by no sweat, I mean a little bit of sweat and by a little bit of sweat, I mean a lot of sweat,'_ Tinya said.

Atlee stepped in from the shadows and closed her eyes. She could do this, she could certainly do this. She caused the ground to rumble underneath them, and caused the Ubus to nearly fall underneath the ground.

They dropped down to the ground like a stone and Atlee raised her hands, she did it, she did it.

Then they smashed through the rock, sending fragments flying everywhere. She did not do it, she so did not do it.

Oh she was kind of screwed.

Ubu rushed her, but then a woman with red hair ran in, smashing his knee caps out from underneath him.

"You dare put your hands on the Queen of Almerac, peasant!"

Suddenly, Poison Ivy turned up, manipulating several thorny vines, wrapping the Ubu army up and causing them to be left hanging, in more ways than one. They might have been strong, but they didn't really have much of a chance against Mother Nature.

The odds quickly got evened by several women who had brought in as part of Harry's rehabilitation program.

The Ubu army did not expect this, as the Emerald Express dropped down next to him, blasting him with an energy attack, burning his chest, and causing him to fall back onto the ground, the wind being knocked out of him.

' _Not to put you guys under any more pressure or anything, but you kind of only have two minutes before the next bomb sends the signal to the rest of the bombs.'_

' _Right, I'm on it now,'_ Imra said, with Chloe feeding her information on what to do. Chloe's team was off dealing with the next bomb.

As for Harry, well he had a meeting with the and only Ra's Al Ghul that he could not be late for.

* * *

Harry made his way forward, the one and only Ra's Al Ghul was close, he could feel it, he could practically smell it. There was just one tiny problem that he had not foreseen through.

The man himself was tied to the bombs; therefore if there was just one bomb left out there when Harry took him out, then it would detonate. If they detonated, it didn't matter if he took down Ra's once and for all and put him down like the mad dog he was. Because whatever demented victory he tried to achieve, he already would have won.

' _Well you got to admit that he makes things a bit more difficult on me.'_

' _That's the super villains for your,'_ Chloe answered.

Harry bounced off to the top of the ledge, seeing a pair of guards roam around outside. Harry motioned for his help to strike.

Donna used her lasso to pluck to ankles out from underneath her adversary, and hurl him down to the ground. She slammed him down on the ground hard.

Kara came up from behind at super speed and nailed her enemy with a super powered punch to the back of the head. The blonde grabbed him around the top of the head and hammered him with a series of punches to the back of the head.

Both of the girls gave Harry the go ahead and he could see more guards that were trapped by Rachel.

Harry could see that this hallway lead to something, some grand temple of some sort. He had a feeling that Ra's Al Ghul was in the very back of this temple.

The green eyed wizard paused and mentally added that there was likely some traps. Sure enough he saw a floor that was laid out.

He could see that several parts of the floor were enchanted to collapse upon him. And the air was locked in some kind of hyper-gravity field where he couldn't just fly over it. Therefore, he carefully stepped on each tile, timing his movements.

There was three doors and Harry had a feeling that none of them lead to anywhere good. Even the one he should have taken would lead to a couple of nasty surprises that he would have deal with.

The green eyed wizard used his instincts to pick out what door he needed to get through.

What was behind door number two was a trick floor, along with a room with spikes on the wall that was about ready to close in on him. A cliché super villain trap, but sometimes the clichés were clichés because it worked.

' _Of course there is,'_ Harry thought, seeing the spiked walls close around on him. The green eyed wizard smiled, and shook his head. This was just another day at the office for him really, spiked walls closing in around his body. It happened every other day at one point.

He waved his hand and all of the spikes melted before the walls could close in, except for three. He took those three spikes, removed them from the wall, and super charged them with an intense burst of magical power.

The wall got blown up and the large hole was blown into the wall.

' _I swear to God if I have to run down a tunnel and there's a giant rock chasing me, I'm out of here,'_ Harry thought and he stopped, his eagle eared super hearing listening for anything.

A swinging pendulum with a sharp edge rushed towards him. It came way too close for any comfort. He avoided the pendulum that nearly tore him in half, and then launched a bolt of magical energy, tearing it down. The green eyed wizard could feel his heart speed up.

' _Well they're doing a wonderful job in trying to kill me.'_

Harry could see the tunnel crack open and an army of bats attack him. The bats shot lasers at him, which was a lovely bonus.

' _Well, this is kind of overkill,'_ Chloe thought to Harry.

' _No shit,'_ Harry thought.

' _Shows his mancrush on Bruce through,'_ Barbara thought. _'And let's face it, he was just living vicariously through his daughter when he tried to set them up.'_

' _I figured something that wasn't on the level when he was inside Bruce's body.'_

' _Bad mental images, really bad mental images,'_ Kara thought with a shudder and Harry smiled, launching bolts of magical energy to cut down the bats that swooped around his head. He blew them to bits.

' _Sorry, I hope that I didn't scar you for life,'_ Harry thought, waving his hand and causing the bats to blow up, straight away.

Then the doorway opened and there was a large rock that rolled at Harry, shooting lasers.

' _The rock is cliché but the lasers are new,'_ Chloe thought, shaking her head, as the twins started humming the Indiana Jones theme through the bond link, with a few others joining in.

Harry conjured a mirror, causing the laser lights to repel and that blew up the rock quite nicely he had an opinion.

The problem was that he was very close and suddenly several razor daggers flew from the wall. Harry waved his hand, causing the daggers to explode.

' _I believe he's straight forward, and by the way, we've got two more bombs before we're home free,'_ Chloe said.

' _Let me know the minute that they're disabled so I can end this, did you run into any trouble?'_

' _No, we didn't,'_ Chloe thought back to him and she sounded about as anxious as Harry felt. _'Oh and some good news, it appears that Divine is going to make a full recovery, although hopefully she'll join the side of good.'_

' _She'll be a good asset, and what assets she has,'_ Karen said with a wide grin.

' _Yes, there's that but I'm in,'_ Harry thought, and it was ready for him to go one on one with Ra's Al Ghul.

* * *

Ra's Al Ghul stood over one of the remaining Lazarus Pits in the world. Most of them had long since been rendered unusable. Some of them had burned out and the few that remained were quite frankly unstable.

This one on the other hand, he must use it, even though the risks were high.

The Demon Head could feel his current body, even at the peak condition was, start to show the signs of aging. It was not as youthful as it once was.

"You know Ra's, for someone who preaches about trying to save the world, you're doing an excellent job in trying to destroy it."

Ra's turned around, seeing Harry Potter standing before him. The Demon Head's eyes narrowed, staring down Harry Potter.

"So, you think that you can match swords with me, Harry Potter," Ra's said, and he took half of a step towards him.

"Well it's happened before, and it's going to happen again."

The two circled each other and Ra's stared down Harry Potter. There was so much hatred, so much intensity in those eyes.

"You think you have a hope in stopping the world's destiny."

"Destiny is not something that I believe in," Harry said, dodging Ra's attacks with expert agility and speed.

Harry had to stall him until the final bomb was disabled. Which should hopefully be soon. He conjured a shield and slammed it back into Ra's.

"You fight valiantly as always, but I lead this dance," Ra's said, throwing a few pellets into the air and causing a blinding cloud of smoke to fill the room.

This situation was just a minor annoyance for Harry, who fired back with a series of punches, sending Ra's back.

A binding spell was dodged and Harry looked over his shoulder.

' _We're on the last bomb, just hold him off a little bit longer,'_ Chloe thought and Harry tried to tie Ra's up but the ropes wrapped around thin air when he dodged.

"This dagger even dropped Superman to his knees at one time," Ra's said, trying to stab it at him but Harry blocked his arm and then headbutted him.

"That's nice, but I'm not Superman, in case you didn't notice that."

Harry tried not to throw too much magic around, with how disruptive the Pits were, he knew that there could be problems if he had thrown it around too much.

Ra's charged Harry but the green eyed wizard slid underneath his attack. He grabbed Ra's arm and pinned it behind his back.

"Just give up, it will be a lot easier on you in the end."

' _And we're through the last of the bombs, pretty soon it will be go time,'_ Chloe informed Harry.

"Good, time to wrap this one up."

Harry knocked Ra's down to the ground, hammering him with a running jab to the throat, and doubling him over.

The green eyed wizard used his head as a step ladder, and clung to the wall. He caused the torches around the pit to blow off.

Darkness was not something that Harry Potter had a problem with.

"You think your parlor tricks are enough to stop me."

' _And the last bomb is down,'_ Chloe reported to Harry and Harry smiled.

' _Excellent,'_ Harry thought, as he could see the lights flicker on somewhere in the temple. Something told him that he only had so much time.

"You know, they might not be enough to stop you, but they could be enough to stall you, and your little scheme, your bombs are done."

Harry whipped his wrist and Ra's Al Ghul went flying backwards.

In his luck, Ra's managed to maneuver his body with his last breath to fall backwards into the pit.

' _He just went into the Pit without any shielding, didn't he?'_ Barbara asked him.

' _Pretty much, yes,'_ Harry asked her and suddenly there was an eerie glow that went around the temple, along with an even more eerie hum.

Ra's Al Ghul rose out of the temple, his body bulked up, pulsing and energy glowing from him. His eyes widened, and his mouth hung open. There was a feral crazed look in his eyes and his hand raised high into the air.

"You think you can stop me….."

Ra's cloned DNA was degenerating still and all Harry had to do was give him that one last nudge.

"Well, you just defeated yourself, when you cheat death over and over again," Harry said to him, and he casually and almost bored looking, dodged every attack.

Ra's was not as efficient as he might have been. His brain was inflamed and his body was even worse. All Harry had to do was outlast the distance. His green eyes flashed with fury.

"Come on Ra's, just give it up, you're outgunned and I can see it in your eyes, you know it."

' _Stubborn to the end,'_ Barbara thought, and she could see Ra's trying to charge Harry like an angry bull but Harry flashed out of the way. Once again, Ra's Al Ghul went down extremely hard from the impact.

The green eyed sorcerer watched him once again and he was stopped short, his heart hammering against his chest.

Harry flicked him backwards into the wall. His body was unable to hold up and he crawled to the pits.

' _Is he insane?'_ Chloe asked.

' _If we can't answer that question just by looking at him, then we're kind of in a lot of trouble,'_ Donna thought and she felt the need to face palm at such an obvious question being asked.

Ra's was trying to get to the pits but Harry raised hand up and the shield blocked him.

"No, no, I must, the world…"

"Does not need another madman," Harry said and the pit was making some funny noises that he wasn't too sure about to be honest.

The pit was about ready to explode and Ra's body wilted, melting before his very eyes, like the Slade clones.

Kara flew in at the speed of light, picking up Harry.

"Here for pick up," Kara said and Harry smiled.

"You do realize I could have just teleported or flew out myself, don't you?" Harry asked Kara and Kara smiled.

"I realize that, but this is more fun, isn't it?" Kara asked him and Harry wasn't going to argue with that at all.

The temple collapsed, with the remaining henchmen being buried under it.

Was the League of Shadows finished? That was an interesting question to be honest.

* * *

The remains of Ra's Al Ghul were found in the temple and after a quick sweep, they made sure they had every bit of him under their position. They burned him and the ashes were currently stored in an urn in the vault.

"He comes back," Barbara said with a lengthy sigh towards her voice. "He always comes back."

"Not this time though, not if we can help it," Tess replied and she told them what she found. "We found a computer that stored his brain patterns on it, and we followed the trail to several more systems."

"So, we're destroying them one at a time, that's good," Imra said, Ra's Al Ghul was one of the most dangerous villains that the world had ever seen. The history that the Demon Head had was second to none and they doubted that many could match his legacy any time soon.

No one in the room was going to argue with that. Were there some villains that could come close and accomplished a lot in a short time? Perhaps they could but no one had the longevity of the Demon Head.

"Hopefully we'll be able to keep him from returning, although he will have followers out there, someone like that always has followers."

Harry offered this oh so interesting assessment of the matter, but it was true, Ra's Al Ghul would have followers. Zealots who would follow his every single word, without question, even though it might not be in their absolute best interests to do so.

"Hopefully now things will be back to….."

"If you say things are back to normal, I will hurt you," Chloe said and Karen shrugged her shoulders.

"Well how about a nice break," Karen said and Chloe just whistled, throwing her shoulders back and sighing.

"Okay, I'll allow it."

"Well, I guess that we all could deserve a vacation after what we all been through," Imra conceded with a smile on her face. "And it's been one little thing after another from Gotham City all the way through now."

"But isn't that what we signed up for, adventure and everything like that?" Ayla asked and Salu smiled.

"Pretty much, yes, but there can be too much of a good thing and the adventures that we're on…."

"It can be a bit troubling at times, yes," Diana said, but she wouldn't have it any other way. Then again, her warrior spirit would not demand anything else.

"So, what are we going to do now?"

"Whatever challenges life brings us," Harry said, answering Tinya's question and he looked forward.

The journey that he had been on for the past several years was an extremely interesting one and there were a lot of challenges. But in some other ways, Harry thought that his journey was just about to begin.

"So, are you ready to continue your lessons?" Harry asked to Karen and she smiled.

"I'm sure that my twin would benefit from some training as well," Karen said, placing her hand on Harry's. "And likely some other perks and benefits."

"We'll see what happens there, the twins said that she might be waking up soon enough," Harry told Karen. "But, you've come a long way with your studies, and now I can teach you the really fun stuff."

Karen's grin split from ear to ear and her smile got even more impressive, not to mention fairly prominent. "Oh, excellent, I can't wait."

"I figured that you couldn't," Harry told Karen with a smile. He could tell her anticipation simmered and built "And as you know, there will be various rewards….."

"You really know how to offer an incentive to a girl, don't you?" Karen asked, as Zatanna and Rachel walked forward to watch the proceedings with great interest.

"She's really taking to these lessons pretty well, isn't she?" Rachel asked Zatanna.

"Well, to be fair, there was a lot of concentration issues in the first bit, and she had to throw logic out of the window…."

"Don't you recall what happened when you learned magic for the first time?" Rachel asked her. Needless to say she did, but she tried not to.

"Well it was kind of embarrassing, and I thank you not to bring it up, please," Zatanna said to her. She shuddered at the memories of what happened before. It was a long time past, at least it felt like that.

Karen meanwhile tried to focus; she was actually a lot better at that, for sure. The blonde felt Harry's hands touch her and she could feel fire tingle from all sides of her.

"Just be ready, and fire," Harry encouraged her. "This is actually both a good weapon and a way to clear debris off of fallen comrades but you have to time it right."

**To Be Concluded on September 11** **th** **2014.**


	40. And That's a Wrap

History was an interesting thing as it tended to be so muddled by interpretation. Some people were worried about their legacy with what how the people around them interpreted what was going on.

Harry Potter was no stranger to this thought, and he knew that for some, he was a myth, some he was fiction, but to others, he was extremely real.

He had never thought that there were any problems with his life, any problems with what he did. In fact, all he knew was he just lived his life the way that he wanted to, did what he wanted to, did whoever he wanted to do.

That being said, he stood looking out into the vastness of space. There were more adventures, more threats, and more enemies. This was bound to be the lull before a storm.

"So, it's been a long last couple of weeks hasn't it?"

Harry turned and saw Kara standing there, hovering from one side to the next, the blonde having a smile fixed upon her face.

"And by last couple of weeks, you mean last couple of months, don't you?"

"Well, you said it, not me," Kara said, walking over and handing him a cup of coffee. He took it and she smiled at him. "But yeah, last couple of weeks, last couple of months, but I think that we branched out well, found some new friends, rediscovered some old ones, and cracked some bad guy skull."

"It's been productive, yes," Harry admitted briskly.

With Ra's Al Ghul apparently gone now, Harry thought that he could breath, maybe just for a little bit at least.

"So, I've got a question to ask you."

Harry turned to his lovely wife and he wondered what the question would be. That being said, the bright smile crossed her face.

"What happened to Circe anyway?"

There was something like amusement that crossed Harry's face. "Well…..you're going to have to ask Hippolyta about that one. That being said, the Amazons have a nice new toy to play with."

"I figured something like that was going to happen," Kara said and Karen popped up right next to them.

"It's amusing, but she was just about to get struck down a peg or two, wasn't she?" Karen asked, and then Tess joined them.

"She's awake, and she wants to talk to you," Tess said and Harry knew who she was talking about. "Alexis and Alexandria say that she's completely stable but….."

"Don't worry, if she tries anything, he has the best two people with him to handle her shit," Kara said and Cir-El popped up next to them, clearing her throat. "Okay, three."

"That's better," Cir-El said, and she smiled, things were getting just a tiny bit crazy out there, more so for her liking than she would have liked to admit.

Now Harry made his way towards Divine, the mess from the celebration was evident.

"All of the bad girls have returned to their quarters?" Harry asked and Tess smiled.

"Yes, well….I think that they did well out of there, and then there were some that I didn't even know that the Twins had in their little collection, they've been busy, I really hope that they didn't abuse the rings, trying to travel around," Tess said, crossing her arms. "But, I suppose that the extra fire power was needed."

"More for Harry to play with," Kara said, grinning, keeping her razor tight grip on Harry's arm, as her husband held her in close.

Harry, Kara, Karen, Cir-El, and Tess passed Imra, Chloe, and Barbara hunched over a computer system.

"So, what are you three girls working on?"

"New recruits, hopefully," Imra said with a smile. "You can never have enough people on the board, and the universe…..well it's an interesting place."

"It always is, with so many beautiful women, from all over it," Harry told her, with a smile. Imra shifted her arms, with a smile on her face.

"Yes, and I hope to recruit some to the Legion, it seems like…..well it seems like at least ninety five percent of the new prospects of women, and that's likely going to turn off the five percent of the prospects that are men."

"Under normal circumstances that would increase their options but…"

"Hey, the universe is a vast place, they can find someone, somewhere," Harry said defensively.

Sometimes, other guys got too uppity, because he took every women. If she wanted the best, then why make her settle for the rest?

Harry learned by now that sparing feelings of another guy actually made everyone miserable. It was charity for the guy and it was torment for the woman. And Harry didn't want any female to suffer.

"Although I think that we do have some good options, and we've stumbled on a few already," Barbara said, with a smile. "But I suppose that's for another day, another time."

"Well life does go on," Harry said to her and Harry could see the Luthor twins arguing about something or other.

He smiled.

"You know we should increase the frequency…"

"No, we should increase how much fuel we're using….."

"That will burn out the core faster…"

"Fine, you're right, but I think that we should have a better model, this core seems highly unstable…"

Harry left them to their work; he figured that they would be able to get it done. They were trying to improve the Legion transport vehicle to be more stable. They seemed to go through vehicles with alarming regularity.

"You know, they grow on you after a while."

"Hey, Lois," Harry said, with a smile on his face. "Yeah, you just really got to learn to speak their language."

"Well I hang around Chloe often enough to pick up enough of what they're saying, kind of," Lois said, smiling and shaking her head. "So….things are holding up pretty well?"

"Yes, pretty well," Harry agreed with her. "As if they wouldn't."

"Well with confidence like that, I should hope not," Lois told Harry, placing her hands firmly on her hips with a smile. "But that's the confidence that you have that makes you attractive."

"Glad to know that."

"So, I'll see you around, I know you got to make your rounds, I'll be in my bedroom if you need me," Lois said with a smile and Harry grinned.

He reached forward, throwing his arms around Lois, and gave her a nice long kiss. This simple and swift action caused her brain to enter total shutdown mode.

"I'll see you later," Harry said, pulling away from the kiss, leaving Lois slumped against the wall and breathless.

There was a group of Salu, Ayla, and Tinya, who were sitting in the recreation area, just relaxing after the last couple of days that were. All three of them smiled as they saw Harry.

"So, are you doing well?"

"Really good, thanks," Tinya said in a bright voice, really excited, with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, that was a tough time…"

"But that's what the Legion is all about," Ayla said an excited voice. "And the after party…..that's always a blast."

"Considering it always ends with a bang," Kara said with a wink towards all of the girls, who had matching smirks at that thought.

The girls laughed and Ayla shook her head. "And the good kind, not the bad kind."

"We have more than enough of the bad kind, out there…" Tinya said before she trailed off and Harry smiled, as all three girls swarmed him, trying to fight him for a kiss.

"Okay, one at a time, or no one's getting anything for a week," Kara told all three of the Legion females and they crossed their arms together and pouted.

"Alright, I guess I'll go first, because I'm a senior member," Tinya said, with a grin and a look towards the other girls, to challenge that one.

None of them did, even if they did glare daggers at her turning back. She just shrugged and threw her arms around Harry, kissing him hard on the lips.

Karen grabbed Ayla and Kara grabbed Salu. The two blonde Kryptonians had identical wicked grins on their face. Without any pause they kissed both of the girls breathless.

Tinya was so wrapped up in her own actions with Harry, that she didn't really even notice what was going on. He slowly let go of her. In response, this allowed her to slump against the wall.

"Okay, who wants some next?"

Salu managed to detach herself from Kara a little bit, and Kara decided to take Tinya into her arms in response.

"Finally," she said, her lips smashed against Harry's and her tongue pushed into his mouth. His hands roamed all over her body.

Tinya experienced total mental meltdown when Kara's kiss got more intense. Very intense as it turned out. Her tongue explored Tinya's hot little mouth, working her over. The dark haired woman whimpered a little bit. Kara leaned into the kiss and pressed into her body.

Ayla was the last but she was determined not to be the least.

Electricity flowed through their bodies and Harry's hands roamed her body hungrily. It was enough to give her a nice little tease of what could happen later.

"Hey, no fair, we want some as well."

Luornu showed up and Nura followed her. Nura wore nothing but a white towel, having just gotten out of the shower. She dripped wet from the aftermath of her shoulder. The blonde smiled, taking her spot next to Harry first. Leaning forward, her arms and legs wrapped tightly around him.

She was trying to get the most out of everything. Her tongue pressed into his. Ayla, Salu, and Tinya each took Lu, Or, and Nu, with Kara and Karen taking each other.

"We'll all finish this later," Nura said with a saucy wink.

"I'm sure that we will," Harry said, taking Lu into a sweeping hug and giving her a powerful kiss.

Or took her spot next to Harry, and she seemed to be outdoing….well technically she was trying to outdo herself. A nice long kiss pressed them lip to lip with each other. The hot intensity and passion flashed through their bodies.

"And last, but certainly not least," Nu said and the other two dupes looked at each other.

They planned to continue this competition later, and in private. Nu launched herself at Harry, with the force of a missile and she kissed him intensely. Her tongue shoved into his mouth. Harry kept his hand firmly placed on the small of her back, as she worked her tongue deep into his throat.

The two of them broke completely apart, and Nu smiled.

"See you around Harry."

The three girls ran off with a smile and Harry, Kara, Karen, and Cir-El who had popped back in after breaking off from the group, smiled.

"Well can we…"

Diana and Donna nearly ran into them coming up the steps. It was a meeting in the minds and both sides just dodged a bullet when they didn't connect with each other.

"Oh, there you are Harry, it's so great to see you," Donna said. She pulled her mate into a tight hug and Kara cleared her throat in response. "And it's good to see you as well Kara."

Donna barely managed to summon up the will to detach herself from Harry.

"I'm sure it is," Kara said, grabbing Donna in a tight hug and the two of them exchanged a mind blowing kiss with the other.

"Don't worry Diana, you shouldn't feel left out," Karen said with a wicked grin.

She grabbed Diana and pushed her against the wall. She smashed her large breasts against Diana and pulled her into a deepened kiss. The two of them wrestled mouth to mouth with their tongues smashing against each other.

Harry watched and took a half of a step to the side. He didn't have to step to the side too much before he got a close encounter of his own. Cir-El wrapped herself around him and kissed him hard and hungrily.

After all six parties broke apart, Harry turned to the Amazon Princesses. "So, what can I do for you fine ladies?"

"Well, we're inviting you to a get together tonight, if you're interested in coming," Diana said.

"Yes, mother is breaking Circe in and I'm sure that you want to see the fruits of our efforts," Donna wickedly added.

Harry's imagination went some extremely interesting places. He noticed extremely vindictive looks in the eyes of these Princesses, Diana even more so than Donna.

"Well, I'll see you girls there, then," Harry told them and the girls all gave smiles to each other.

"But we don't want to leave quite yet, without saying good bye for you….."

"We're going down to visit Divine, but I'm sure a quick good bye wouldn't hurt," Karen said.

Harry smiled, his dance card was pretty jam packed for when he got his business done and that was the way he liked it.

Diana's lips found his with an extremely smoldering kiss. Their lips smashed together, with desire and passion. Her tongue danced with his, pushing into his mouth.

Donna waited for her turn, although her wait was impatient. The Amazon Princess would have her moment, launching herself towards Harry. She nearly ran over Diana in her quest to get towards Harry.

"Patience, she still hasn't learned it after all of these years," Diana commented, in half amusement and also half agitation.

"Well to be fair, you have your moments," Kara reminded her.

"Well when it comes to Harry, it's pretty hard to wait," Diana said everyone nodded in agreement.

That being said, Donna had enough of Harry for now and pulled away.

"And I'll see both of you later," Harry said, giving her a playful slap on the rear when she detached and she smiled.

"I'll hold you to that promise."

Now, Harry was pretty sure that their road to Divine was fairly clear. Karen decided to do the honors for him and opened the door.

They saw the young dark haired female on the bed, dressed in nothing but a gown. She looked like she had been through a marathon.

"So, how are you feeling?" Karen asked her.

"I don't feel the urge to strangle you, if that's what you're wondering," Divine said. She thought this might lighten the mood a little bit.

"Well that's really good," Harry said with a smile. "Physically….."

"I'm kind of a wreck to be honest with you. I'll heal, and I'll be better than ever, and I'll get some of what I saw from Karen's Point of View," Divine said, looking at him with glee. "A man like you only comes along once in an eternity and that's if we're lucky."

"Funnily enough, a lot of people seem to agree with that one," Kara said and Divine relaxed, a little bit.

"Well, they agree with it, because I'm true, I'd be a lot better if I got rid of the headache that those two babbling bickering red heads gave me," Divine said and Harry smiled.

"They grow on you eventually."

Divine's tone was dry when she responded. "Yes, so does a fungus."

Cir-El smiled and Karen and Kara giggled at the thought of that. Harry turned towards them and they stopped.

"So where do I go from here?"

Harry looked thoughtful for a second. "You know that's something that's up to you. You're the only one who can figure out your destiny and…"

"Yeah, I got the message loud and clear with that one," she said.

What history would say, what history would read, well that was something that would be determined on a later day. Right now there were plenty more adventures to come and they would meet them head on. That's what the Legion did, and that's what Harry Potter would do.

The adventure continues never stopping. There might be a pause long enough for them to catch their breath.

**End.**


End file.
